El material de los sueños
by Syringen
Summary: Parte II MWPPLJ Voldemort a regresado como todos temían y la guerra ha comenzado por fin. ¿Cuántos llegaran al final? ¿Qué sucederá ahora que se pierde la esperanza? TERMINADO!
1. Una nueva oportunidad

_Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece._

Dedicado a Carlos Meza por su ayuda en la corrección de la primera parte de esta historia y a Alicia mi beta.

**AVISO:** Para leer esta segunda parte es necesario haber leído la primera.

**

* * *

**

**¿De qué están hechos lo sueños?**

**II**

**El material de los Sueños. **

**

* * *

**

**Prólogo**

Una nueva oportunidad. 

**Agosto de 1971 **

**Algún lugar en Inglaterra. **

El Bar Plateado estaba a reventar. Un blues mantenía los ojos de todos en el escenario y las conversaciones murmurantes parecían sólo agravar el estado de alerta en que sus sentidos se habían asentado. Cruzó el lugar con paso rápido. Sin detenerse a mirar a nadie llegó a una puerta cerrada y después de mostrar una invitación, un hombre la guió por muchos corredores hasta aquella sala privada.

El hombre dio unos pasos hacia atrás y, después hacer una reverencia hacia la puerta, se retiró. Ella empujó lo único que la separaba de aquella junta y entró con pasos lentos.

Al caminar sus pies no parecían tocar el suelo. Iba envuelta en una capa escarlata que cubría todo su cuerpo y su rostro. En cuanto entró todas las voces pararon. Dos hombres estaban de pie. Un rubio vestido de azul que parecía echar chipas por los ojos y maldecía en su cabeza la intromisión. El otro estaba calvo, todos los cabellos de su cara se concentraban en la larga barba que mediría más de dos metros.

Los ojos de la mujer recorrieron la mesa redonda y tras lanzar una maldición en una lengua extranjera se bajó la capucha y se quitó la capa dejando ver un vestido rojo. Posó en todos una mirada parda. Aquellos ojos cautivaron a los presentes. Cerca de la pupila un círculo rojo brillaba con intensidad. El cabello de la mujer cayó por su espalda en una cascada de color negro hasta la punta de sus pies.

-Han fallado.- dijo a todos con autoridad. Había fuerza en esa voz suave y una nota que alertaba a todos del peligro.

-Señora…- comenzó a decir el calvo mientras se acercaba, pero los ojos de ella se posaron en él y éste sólo atino a retroceder.

-No podemos hacer nada más que esperar. Fallaron, era nuestro deber velar por ellos y en cada fase nos vimos mediocres. Los heraldos han fallado y es nuestra culpa.

Nadie habló.

-Y ahora, entró a esta sala para encontrarme a dos de mis mas leales culpándose de un error que cometimos todos, hasta yo… sí señores, yo también soy culpable.- hizo una pausa- Culpable de darle a hombres de la palabra y el verso una misión, de no confiar en guerreros armados y entrenados, sino en las artimañas de un montón de charlatanes. Porque eso somos. Hablamos, sólo hablamos… Cometí un error. Ella no debía caer ante aquella presión, debimos evitar que las amigas se separaran. Debimos evitar una más de tantas maldiciones y ahora todo, todo está perdido. Él regresará. ¡¿Y cómo vamos a enfrentarlo?! ¡¿Con palabras?! ¡¿Con frases sublimes y promesas?! ¡Suficiente de eso! Los poderes del caos están muertos dentro de un lago y todos los chiquillos que los tenían eran demasiado débiles. Y ella, oh, ella en especial vivía para servir a una causa futura que a nosotros nos traía sin cuidado y que debió importarnos.-su voz sesuaviso-Miss Hallow por favor.

Una mujer de rostro más humano y menos hermoso que todos los que estaban allí se acercó a aquella mujer que hablaba como reina, porque, si no era una autoridad, entonces era muy estúpida al desafiar y regañar a aquellos sabios.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Miss Hallow al ver, por debajo de los pliegues de la capa, la piel escamosa de aquella soberana.

-No tenga miedo, que usted cumplió con su cometido y lo hizo tan bien que aquella niña que usted educó nunca tuvo miedo.

-Es una asesina.- contestó la anciana.

-Nos sirve, es todo lo que importa. Pero he de encomendarle otra misión. Lleve la profecía, de una segunda oportunidad a esta panda de idiotas que no saben ni siquiera cambiar el destino de mortales. ¿Nos la da señorita?

Miss Hallow pareció pensarlo. Pero el joven rubio la interrumpió.

-¡Es tan mortal como ellos! ¿Por qué confiar en ella? Conoce a una de las elegidas. Es volver a poner nuestras manos al fuego y…

-¡¡Silencio!!- su voz resonó por la sala.- No permitiré que tú o alguien más en esta sala injurien a esta mujer que sabe cumplir un trabajo mejor que ustedes. Tú no lo lograste, debías impedir la matanza, debías impedir que todos fueran tan amigos. Tenías en tus manos también el destino de una niña y fallaste. ¡Hasta un hada hizo su parte mejor que tú! ¡Hasta Melizza, que parece perdida, ha tenido más aciertos que tú! ¡Calla de una vez!

Todo quedó en silenció. Los ojos de la reina habían brillado con furia y más de uno había bajado la mirada.

-Lo haré.- dijo Miss Hallow con voz sollozante, pero soportaba la mirada furibunda que lanzaba la soberana.

Una sonrisa apareció en los ojos pardos.

-Te estoy agradecida. Lleva la profecía cuando sientas en tu corazón que es hora. No podemos permitirnos que los heraldos vuelvan a fallar en su misión. No habrá nada más después si eso sucede…

-A menos…- murmuró la anciana mientras tomaba de las manos escamosas una esfera plateada.

La reina asintió lentamente.

-Es una carta muy peligrosa y más oscilante que la que tratamos de utilizar. Si esta vez ellos no lo logran… oh que nos ayude Merlín. Ahora puede irse Miss Hallow. Nos veremos.

Miss Hallow hizo una reverencia y salió de la estancia.

-¿Qué haremos mientras tanto?- quiso saber el clavo.

-Esperar, mi fiel amigo; aunque necesitó que alguien me haga un favor.

Cruzó su mirada por todas las personas en la estancia.

-Tú.- le dijo a un joven.- Sabes lo que quiero de ti.

Él chico asintió y se retiró como Miss Hallow. La mujer volvió a acomodarse su capa.

-Los demás monitoreen a su elegido. Esta vez amigos no quiero errores, tenemos una última oportunidad. Sólo un año. Recuérdenlo. Es sólo un año.- y tras esas palabras se colocó la capa sobre la cabeza. Salió de la estancia y al cruzar una esquina desapareció. Pero no como los magos con un plop, sino como si se fuera difuminando y su contorno se perdiera de vista.

El mundo, los heraldos y esa junta de charlatanes tenían otra oportunidad.

¿Cumplirían está vez la encomienda? O, ¿estarían destinados a perder?

* * *

Espero que el comienzo de esta parte no los desilusione. He estado trabajando en el ff arduamente y espero que les guste.

Como siempre es algo misterioso y enredado, pero no tanto como la primera parte.

Una cosa importante. Este ff tiene capítulos y EAs (Entre Actos), los segundos son capítulos de una escena que se separan de la línea argumental original (James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Ale y Elinor) y hablan de otra persona. Sé que suena extraño, pero no es tan raro. Ya lo verán. Además de eso les pido que se fijen en las fechas porque suelo saltar de un año a otro de un capitulo a otro.

El ff anterior terminó justamente en julio de 1971, espero que eso les ayude a ubicarse. (El Epilogo está en el '72)

Gracias por leer.

Nos veremos el próximo sábado.

**Syringen**

_A.L.C.S_


	2. El sueño encantado EA

Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece.

Dedicado a Carlos Meza por su ayuda en la corrección de la primera parte de esta historia y a Alicia mi beta.

**

* * *

**

**¿De qué están hechos lo sueños?**

**II**

**El material de los Sueños. **

* * *

**Primer entreacto**

El sueño encantado

**Diciembre de 1972**

**Londres, Inglaterra**

El invierno había traído al Reino Unido tormentas de agua nieve. Los habitantes de este país iban enfundados en sus abrigos de todos los tonos y con paraguas de todos los tipos. Ella pasó junto a un hombre de mal aspecto que pedía limosna. Con una mueca le lanzó unas monedas sin parar a su paso.

Caminaba con decisión y sin trastabillar, cosa difícil con el suelo empapado y sus tacones de aguja. Pero eso tenía poca importancia. Estaba a unas calles de su departamento. Mientras caminaba, miraba a los que pasaban a su lado. Torció un poco su nariz y apretó con fuerza la varita que estaba escondida en su bolsillo. Todos aquellos _muggles_.

Llegó a un edificio moderno de cristal. Un mozo embutido en un traje rojo le abrió la puerta mientras le dedicaba un "Buenas noches" muy cortés. Él sabía cual era su lugar, aquellos muggles en la calle no, pululaban como gente libre… que asco. Entró al Lobby y con pasó rápido penetró en el elevador que la llevó hasta el décimo piso.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento y entró a una sala muy espaciosa. Dejó su abrigo en el armario junto con su bolsa. Tuvo cuidado en sacar su varita y ponerla en una cajita de madera que se encontraba junto al teléfono.

Caminó a lo largo de la sala y subió una escaleras de caracol muy estilizadas hacía el segundo piso de su penthouse. Prendió las luces al entrar en su habitación. Un cuarto enorme, con una cama igual de espaciosa y llena de almohadas, una puerta que daba hacia un balcón, la puerta hacia el espacioso ropero que estaba atiborrado de la ropa más fina que se conseguía en ambos mundos y por supuesto la puerta al baño.

El baño era un cuarto de linóleo azul verdusco que contaba con una bañera mágica, con más de cien llaves. Tenía también cualquier cosa que, nosotros mortales, pudiéramos imaginar. Había casi un Spa allí adentro.

Se quitó sus zapatos y la mayor parte de su ropa, luego se envolvió en una bata y se miró en el espejo.

Sus ojos negros le respondieron, tristes y solitarios. Nadie se había equivocado al decir que sus ojos decían lo que su boca y el resto de su cuerpo callaba. Su cabello negro le caía como una cortina hasta la mitad de su espalda. Su piel morena brillaba suavemente con la luz tenue del baño.

Suspiró. Regresó al cuarto y abrió uno de los cajones de su tocador. De allí sacó una fotografía algo lastimada.

Allí se veían varios adolescentes que reían. En su rostro se dibujo una débil sonrisa. Pasó su dedo por su propia cara y luego se fijo en uno de esos personajes. Con un gemido ahogado guardo la foto de nuevo en el cajón.

Con pesar caminó al baño. Abrió algunos de los grifos y miró como el agua caliente se mezclaba con las burbujas rosas y las fragancias exquisitas que salían. Después de un rato, concretamente el tiempo en que tardó la bañera en llenarse, se metió en ella. Hundió su cabeza y se quedó bajo el agua un momento sacando burbujas, luego salió a respirar.

Reposó su cabeza en uno de los bordes y volvió a suspirar. Con cuidado sacó su brazo de entre las burbujas y miró la diminuta imperceptible marca que decoraba su brazo. Era casi transparente y nadie la notaría a menos que la viera lo bastante cerca. Estaba claro que ella no podía arriesgarse a que descubrieran su identidad. Sólo ella portaba esa diminuta marca y era más por cuestión de seguridad que de estética.

Sí, Ingrid Mudluse, la chica más cabezota de dieciséis años que hubiera pisado Hogwarts, era una Mortífaga. Sus dulces facciones habían sonreído al recibir aquella marca y decir el juramento, no había habido duda en su voz, ni en sus rostro. Y eso que hacía sólo un año que había salido del colegio. En efecto la más pequeña de los Mudluse, y la traidora de ese linaje, tenían sólo dieciocho años, cumplidos aquel abril.

Aquella joven era ahora una exitosa modelo, por ello podía tener aquella casa con todas sus comodidades. Hacía trabajos para ambos mundos y vivía en el muggle. Estaba cerca de convertirse en la prometida de Lucius Malfoy y era una de las pocas mujeres dentro del círculo de los Mortífagos. Era sencillo saber el por qué. Podía entrar a cualquier parte del ministerio, podía saberlo todo y su posición le ayudaba a ser una de las mejores fuentes al servicio del Lord Oscuro. Además ella moriría al traicionar a su señor. Estaba hechizada para que eso sucediera en cuando su alma la traicionara. Ingrid sabía bien que tarde o temprano acabaría sucumbiendo ante aquel fatal hechizo; su destino era ese: traicionar a todos.

Volvió a sumergirse y comenzó a divagar. Recordaba el día de su ceremonia. Recordaba la fila de encapuchados a su alrededor. Podía ver claramente la silueta de cada uno, escuchar sus pasos y sentir, una vez más el aliento frío de su señor. Escuchaba su voz cada noche recitar el mismo juramento de lealtad.

Lealtad que ahora le tenía a una sombra del pasado. Sus amigos, aquellos de la foto, habían encerrado a su señor. Pero ella sabía donde estaba. Ella sabía que él estaba vivo. Su grupo y él de Aensley mantenían la meta de su señor en marcha, porque había algo que nunca se había perdido. La marca tenebrosa escocía a cada minuto, a veces con menos fuerza otras de forma insoportable, pero allí estaba, avisando a cada Mortífago y seguidor que él no estaba muerto, que él regresaría.

Salió de la bañera y se secó. Luego volvió a envolverse en su bata. Salió del cuarto de baño. Abrió una ventana y dejó que un poco del frío aire nocturno la embriagara. Se sentía tan vacía.

Cerró sus ojos un momento, un segundo en él que se vio caminar entre una fila de hombres sin rostro. Con su cara al aire y una expresión sin miedo. Pero algo interrumpió ese recuerdo y fue una risa. De pronto aquellas figuras oscuras comenzaron a desaparecer, hasta convertirse en otra figura. O más bien en una sonrisa. Aquella sonrisa que seguía amando y no había podido olvidar. ¿Por qué había tenido él que profesar amor a alguien más? ¿Por qué había tenido él que matar sus esperanzas? ¿Por qué había tenido ella que traicionarlo? ¿Por qué había tenido ella que amarlo?

Abrió sus ojos y cerró la ventana. Se acostó en su cama y evocó un recuerdo que le hizo sentirse aún peor.

Estaba sentada en el pasto. El viento soplaba a su alrededor y frente a ella estaba el lago. Comenzaba a caer la tarde y era Elinor Dashwood la que hablaba. ¿Qué habría pasado si ella no fuera Mortífaga? ¿Si ellos no fueran heraldos? ¿Si sus caminos no se hubieran separado?

Se acurrucó entre las almohadas. ¿Qué hubiera pasado?

_-¡Black baja los pies de la mesa!- chilló Ingrid. _

_-No estoy haciendo nada malo, eres una mandona. _

_-Ya que te invitó a mi casa y mira como lo pagas, subiendo los pies en la mesa. _

_-¿ya están peleando?- preguntó Elinor mientras se sentaba junto a Sirius y dejaba un palto con papas fritas en la mesa._

_-Está poniendo los pies sobre mi mesa nueva. _

_-Oh, vamos Ingrid tú solías poner los pies sobre **mis** libros nuevos.- le recordó Lily Evans que acaba de entrar al cuarto de la mano de James. _

_-Esto me pasa por invitar a colegiales a mi casa.- dijo la anfitriona mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón. _

_-¡Oye!_

_-Que tú no tengas una carrera no es nuestra culpa.- le reprochó Remus. _

_-Además Peter no dice nada cuando vamos a su casa y él tampoco estudió. _

_-Oh, pero Peter vive con ustedes Black. _

Ingrid abrió sus ojos y suspiró. Si siguieran siendo amigos… ¡Estúpido sueño! Ella quería vivir aquello, quería tener a sus amigos a su alrededor. ¿Podría alguien odiar de pronto su vida tanto como ella? Se dio la vuelta y miró el reloj. Con pereza se levantó y se visitó. Bajó de nuevo hacia la sala donde un elfo doméstico la esperaba. Le extendió el abrigo, los guantes y la bufanda a su ama que se los puso de manera apresurada. Antes de salir tomó su varita y así, ataviada para bailar, se apresuró a tomar un taxi y dirigirse a su destino.

Ingrid Mudluse quería otra vida. Sus anteriores amigos habían desaparecido de su vida, no valía la pena que los recordara. Pero, ¿qué tenía de malo soñar? Nada. Ella seguiría tomando fuerzas de ese sueño encantado e inexistente que jamás sería realidad.

Y mientras pensaba en eso, la marca de su brazo le escoció como nunca antes. Sabía lo que eso quería decir. Él estaba de vuelta.

**

* * *

**

**Nota de Autor: **

Este es el primer EA… sé que esperaban un chap, pero si no ponía a Ingrid aquí no la verían en buen rato, además ella me parece encantadora y me da tanto material de escritura… Y como vamos por fechas al menos un poco de orden tenía que haber.

El siguiente si es el primer chap:

_"La morada y vida de los merodeadores"_ Sólo es una muestra de cómo han cambiado las cosas en dos años, como son ahora las relaciones y un atacante misterioso.

**Contesto rrs: **

**Florcha**Hola… bueno en si el ff es triste… no sé porque pero de la misma forma que tiendo al misterio tiendo a lo dramático… además en este ff hay muchas más muertes… claro que leeré tu ff y te daré mi comentarios.

**Alicia: **Hola no eres la primera pero si la segunda. Bueno mi querida beta creo que pronto verás como sigue la historia y me gusta que te guste tanto. Yo hago mi mejor esfuerzo.

**Xx tintalle beth vanye xX: **Dije que continuaría en diciembre. No es tan complicado lo de los años porque va de forma lineal ya veras lo que quiero decir. Me alegra que te guste el aire de misterio de mi ff.

**Nieniel204: **Pues de mi ha sido lo mismo de siempre… escribiendo y lidiando con la escuela. Que bueno que te parezca que promete mucho, pues yo la creo mejor que la primera.

**NyTA**: bue4no como ya había dicho, iba a publicar en diciembre y pues ya vez que cumplo mis promesas, además creo que esta parte es mejor que la primera… a mi por lo menos me gusta mas. Oh, pero no era mi intención, ya ves que este ff esta lleno de suspenso, tiendo al misterio lo siento. Y el chico… seguro que es mejor concentrarse en él que en clase. Me alegra que te haya gustado y enganchado, ese era el propósito. Y no paro, porque ya voy en el 7 chap y no puedo parar.

**NeLI**** BlAcK: **que bueno que hayas leído la primera parte, y pues si la segunda según yo es mejor que la primera.

**Trini**que bueno que te haya gustado, y bueno el final era para que siguieran leyendo, pronto sabrás quienes son, lo prometo y no me desanimo, estoy renovada y lista para escribir…

**Ale**: algo bueno tiene que tú hayas leído todos mis ffs, porque vas dándote cuenta de mini detalles importantes. Y sé que no te habías dado cuenta, pero pronto regresaremos a nuestros interrogatorios rutinarios, no te preocupes!!!

**Blanca: **Planeaba actualizar con el mismo titulo, pero me gusto más éste, además aquí es donde viene la respuesta a mi querida incógnita, que es titulo de la primera parte.

Jajaja tengo una amiga que tm siempre esta nerviosa y ya no tiene uñas, ojala que no te pase y como ves ya actualice, gracias.

**GRACIAS POR LOS RRS. **La verdad no esperaba tener 7 con mi prólogo, me hacen muy feliz. Gracias.

Gracias por leer, nos vemos el sábado.

Syringen

A.L.C.S


	3. La morada y vida de los merodeadores

Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece. 

_Dedicado a Carlos Meza por su ayuda en la corrección de la primera parte de esta historia y a Alicia mi beta. _

**

* * *

**

**¿De qué están hechos lo sueños?**

**II**

**El material de los Sueños. **

* * *

**La morada y vida de los merodeadores. **

**Octubre de 1973 **

**Littelmead, (Surrey) Inglaterra **

Se deslizó sin hacer ruido por la sala y llegó a la puerta de la cocina. La casa estaba a oscuras y en completo silencio. Todos dormían. Creyó oír a la distancia los ronquidos de Sirius, pero era más su miedo a ser descubierto que la verdad, ya que Sirius Black no roncaba en otoño.

Con un movimiento rápido entró en la cocina y caminó hasta la puerta, pero antes de salir se detuvo. Tenía hambre. Llevado por esto, se acercó a una de las múltiples repisas y comenzó a hurgar en busca de comida. Puso cuidado en no hacer ruido, pero tal vez no el suficiente cuidado.

No supo que fue lo que desencadenó la catástrofe, si la caja de galletas que tenía en su mano o la mermelada que había movido para tomarla, pero lo cierto era que de pronto los utensilios domésticos cayeron sobre él.

Apretó sus ojos. Asustado corrió, con la caja de galletas aún bajo el brazo, hacia la puerta que lo llevaría a su libertad, pero fue demasiado tarde.

La puerta se abrió con un estruendo y una figura entró con la varita en alto. Atrás de ella se veían más figuras; en un intento desesperado de salvarse el sujeto puso la caja de galletas frente a él y chilló:

-¡No me encantes!

De pronto se hizo la luz y el cuadro era más o menos éste:

Peter Pettigrew estaba de pie junto a la puerta sosteniendo un paquete de galletas que se habían caído sobre sus pies.

Tres estantes estaban abiertos, la vajilla estaba en el suelo destrozada y utensilios de cocina que casi nunca usaban, y de los cuales Peter no sabía el nombre, yacían en el suelo. Frente a él Lily Evans había dejado caer la varita. Marina O'Irshel estaba de pie junto al switch de la luz. Sirius Black, James Potter y Alicia Monrrow seguían de pie detrás de Lily. Por último Elinor Dashwood entró con el cabello revuelto y, como todos sus compañeros, en pijamas, dispuesta a matar a Peter.

-¡¿Qué hacías Peter?!- gritó antes de dar tres zancadas para pararse frente a él.- ¿Crees que es gracioso? ¡Es la tercera vez en el mes que nos despiertas!

-Eli cálmate.- murmuró Sirius mientras se sentaba en uno de los banquitos de la barra.

-Lo siento.- contestó Peter.- Tenía que estar a la siete en la oficina y hoy me toca correr así que pensé…

-¡Tú no piensas! ¡Nunca lo haz hecho!- le gritó Elinor.

-¡Cállate ya Elinor!- le regañó a su vez Marina que se había acercado y con un hechizo había regresado las galletas a su lugar. Puso unas cuantas en la mano de Peter y abrazó la caja.

Las dos muchachas se quedaron mirando. Ambas eran muy distintas. La primera era alta, delgada, de cabello castaño casi rubio y unos impresionantes ojos grises rodeados, en ese momento, por unas ojeras. Toda ella irradiaba enfado y cansancio. Todos sabían que había llegado de la guardia hacia un par de horas. Era estudiante de medimagia y tenía que hacer guardias nocturnas en San Mungo dos veces a la semana.

Por otro lado Marina era bajita, así como su novio que era el susodicho Peter, de complexión más bien recia. El cabello era una bola de rizos oscuros y sus ojos eran más bien aceitunados de forma ovalada. Ella asistía también a la universidad, pero a diferencia de su amiga estudiaba herbología.

-Bueno como sea…- dijo Elinor desde la mesa con aire ofendido. Peter giró su cara hacía el desastre que había causado y caminó hacia él mientras sacaba la varita.

-Mejor vete.- dijo Lily Evans mientras se interponía entre él y los platos.- Yo recogeré.- le mostró esa sonrisa maternal que solía caracterizarla y luego con distintos hechizos comenzó a recoger y ordenar todo. No por nada ella era la mejor hechicera de su generación.

Lily Evans, como todos menos Marina y Alicia, tenía diecinueve años. Había salido hacía dos años del colegio y estudiaba en la facultad mágica de Surrey. Era una de esas personas que nunca se perdería en una multitud, tenía el cabello color rojo cobrizo y los ojos verdes muy brillantes. Su cara tenía algunas pecas y solía mostrar siempre una sonrisa.

Marina se acercó a Peter y le dio un besó en la mejilla.

-Deberías ser más cuidadoso.- le riñó quitando su sonrisa de forma instantánea.- La próxima vez no te defenderé.

-No necesitó que lo hagas.

-Oh, Peter… tú y tu orgullo- lo miró ceñuda- Anda vete de una vez y más te vale correr bastante.

Luego la chica se volteó y abrió la puerta del refrigerador.

Peter suspiró, se metió una galleta a la boca y tomó el picaporte. Él era un empresario. Movía acciones en las bolsas de ambos mundos y tenía talento nato para las finanzas. Una vez al mes viajaba a Nueva York. Ganaba y perdía millones en cuestión de minutos. Pero no todo en su vida era tan gratificante. Él había sido en Hogwarts un merodeador, él más bajito de los cuatro y el menos valiente. Tenía el cabello rubio oscuro y los ojos azules. Desde el verano sus amigos lo habían obligado a correr todos los lunes, miércoles y viernes, hasta ahora seguía haciéndolo.

-Recuerda llegar temprano, hoy llega Ale.- le murmuró al oído la pelirroja.

-No te preocupes, Lil.- dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

La pelirroja negó y terminó de acomodar los platos. Luego miró la hora en el reloj. Eran las cuatro y media de la mañana.

-Creo que mejor me voy.- dijo mientras miraba a sus amigos.- Aunque me muero de sueño.

-¿Y a dónde vas?- preguntó James, que ya había comenzado a comer cereal.

-Tengo que llegar a King Cross a las diez para recoger a Ale, llega hoy.

Los habitantes de la llamada "Casa merodeadora" se miraron entre sí.

-¿Llega hoy?- preguntó Alicia con sus ojos fijos en la pelirroja.- Pensé que faltaba una semana.

La chica negó.

-Hoy.- repitió.

Elinor caminó hacía la alacena mientras comenzaba a hablar.

-Pero tengo que ir a la facultad, Jerry me pidió que fuera.

-Te lo avisé hace casi un mes.- le riñó Lily.- No puede ser que no lo apuntarás en tu agenda.

-¡No tengo agenda!- zanjó la cuestión la rubia con mal humor.

-¿Alguien más tiene planes?

Las manos de Alicia y Sirius se levantaron.

-Pero se los dije.- la chica los miró molesta.- ¡Nunca me escuchan, si siguiera siendo reina del caos, los haría a volar ahora mismo!

Esa afirmación estuvo claramente fuera de lugar, porque todos se pusieron tensos. Lily lo notó.

-Lo siento.- murmuró.- ¡Pero nadie me escucha en este lugar!- y con esas palabras salió de la cocina dando un portazo.

James Potter la miró salir. Ellos dos eran novios desde que habían salido de Hogwarts, más o menos igual que Peter y Marina. El chico era alto y de complexión fuerte, pues seguía jugando Quidditch. Su cabello estaba siempre despeinado y era de color azabache, sus ojos eran almendrados. Soñaba con convertirse en un Auror como habían sido sus padres.

-¿Qué vas a hacer tú Padfood?- preguntó antes de llevarse la cuchara con cereal a la boca.

-Tenía una cita con Tara Williams, pero supongo que la cancelaré.- dijo Sirius. Él había sido desde siempre un casanova. No había chica en el mundo que él deseará y no consiguiera. Bueno tal vez había dos chicas, pero mejor no entrar en detalles. Tenía el cabello algo largo y de color negro azulado, sus ojos eran grises; era compañero de James en la escuela de Aurors. Ambos chicos eran mejores amigos y dos de los Merodeadores.

-¿Y tú Alice?

Alicia arrugó la nariz al oír aquel nombre con que Sirius la llamaba desde hacía años.

-Tenía que quedarme con el editor e iba a cenar con Frank, pero supongo que vendré aquí.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio hasta que un frasco de mermelada se le resbaló a Elinor y cayó al suelo.

-Bueno en ese caso creo que estaremos todos aquí menos tú, Eli.

La chica miró a Marina con furia mientras hacía un hechizo para que el frasco regresara a la normalidad.

-Intentaré llegar temprano, realmente quiero ver a Ale.

-Me parece bien- Lily había vuelto a entrar ya vestida y lista para salir.- Nos veremos a las cinco, tienes que traer comida Paddie.

-No te preocupes, me encargaré de eso.- dijo mientras jugaba con una manzana.

La pelirroja atrapó aquella fruta en el aire y luego salió del lugar.

-Bien será mejor que me vaya a la cama.- dijo Alicia mientras pasaba sus dedos por su cabello corto color arena, se acomodó los anteojos que ahora usaba. Era una periodista exitosa de El Profeta y una de las personas más ocupadas en el periódico.- Tengo que dormir bien.

Poco a poco todos salieron del cuarto. Sirius fue uno de los últimos.

-Voy a ver la televisión.- le explicó a James.- No creo que pueda volver a dormir.

-Yo tampoco.- dijo el chico Potter mientras se levantaba y caminaba para dejar su plato en el fregadero.

-Prongs, ¿cuándo vendrá Moony?- preguntó Black mientras ambos salían de la cocina.

-En navidad.

-Se llevará una gran sorpresa.

-Sí, buenas noches Padfood.

-Buenas noches Prongs.

Cuando James apagó la luz de la cocina, la casa volvió a quedar a oscuras, ahora el ruido televisor llenaba la sala, pero por lo demás el lugar estaba en silencio. Además, esta vez, no todos dormían.

* * *

**Octubre de 1973 **

**ENDAM, Normandia **

Remus Lupin había vivido en un cuartucho para estudiantes los dos últimos años. Compartía la habitación con Spike Willowin un polaco excelente en duelo, tal vez el mejor duelista de toda la ENDAM o "La escuela Normanda de Defensa y Ataque mágico".

Salió del cuarto equipado con su cepillo de dientes, su toalla y un jabón, para entrar al baño que compartía con todo el piso 18 o en otras palabras diecinueve estudiantes más.

Las paredes estaban llenas de graffiti y se despostillaban por todas partes. Unos focos de luz amarillenta alumbraban el pasillo sin ventanas.

Remus entró al baño y se miró en el espejo roto que colgaba de la pared. Su cara no había cambiado tanto, seguía siendo el joven de antes, con el mismo cabello rubio cenizo y los mismos ojos. Seguía teniendo ese aspecto enfermo y cansado que siempre lo había caracterizado. Todavía tenía el alma fuerte y tranquila del merodeador que había sido. Unos feos rasguños cruzaban sus brazos y cara. Con un movimiento de su mano alejó el flequillo que llevaba y suspiró.

Recordaba el cuarto que tenía apartado dentro de "La casa merodeadora" o CM y era realmente distinto a todo aquello que estaba viviendo. Pero no odiaba ese lugar. No, en la ENDAM estaba cumpliendo su sueño. Ansiaba que llegara la navidad para regresar a CM y poder ver a sus amigos.

No tenía muchos amigos allí. Esta vez no era por la licantropía, pues muchos estudiantes sufrían extrañas enfermedades. No, no era eso.

Salió del baño ya limpio y dispuesto a enfrentarse a sus profesores.

Entró al cuarto.

-Lupin.- dijo Spike en cuanto entró.- Llegó una carta para ti.

Remus miró extrañado la lechuza. ¿Una carta? La tomó y al instante reconoció la caligrafía. No se habían visto ni escrito en dos años. No habían sabido nada uno del otro. ¿Por qué escribía entonces?

-¿De quién es?- preguntó Spike mientras se ponía el uniforme.

-Una amiga.- dijo Remus antes de guardar la carta en su libro de encantamientos.- Nos veremos en el comedor Willowin.

-Dalo por hecho.- dijo con su fuerte acento más marcado que nunca, siempre le sucedía eso cuando hablaba de comida.- Hoy hay panqués.

Remus salió dejando a Spike hablando de cuanto le gustaban los panqués.

* * *

**Octubre de 1973 **

**Ministerio de Magia Inglés **

Sirius Black miró la larga fila de personas y luego el papel que tenía en su mano.

-389 puede pasar.- todos consultaron su papel cuando la voz mecánica había terminado.

Sirius miró el 482 en su papel y suspiró exasperado.

-¿Qué la trae aquí?- preguntó a la mujer junto a él. La anciana que tenía una gran verruga en la nariz lo miró ceñuda antes de contestar.

-Mi saxofón se niega a tocar.- dijo señalando la caja transparente donde se veía un instrumento dorado.- Se está poniendo viejo.

El joven Black no entendió a que se refería aquella anciana, pero asintió con cortesía, luego se levantó.

-¿Irás por algo de comer?- preguntó la señora con ansias, Sirius asintió. La mujer sacó un saquito púrpura y de allí tomó unas moneditas plateadas.- ¿Me traerías un café? Creo que estaré aquí un buen rato.

Sirius asintió y tomó las monedas. Con pesar entró al elevador. Que día más aburrido. Una voz parecida a la que había dejado atrás anunció el piso donde debía bajarse. No tardo en comparar el café y cuando volvía a subir al elevador chocó con una persona que salía de éste.

-Lo siento.- balbuceó Sirius.

La persona comenzó a recoger todos los papeles que se le habían caído.

-Déjame ayudar.

-No es necesario Black.- contestó un a voz.

-Yo te conozco.- dijo el hombre antes de pararse cargando un montón de manuscritos.

-Tienes buena memoria.- respondió la mujer que también se había levantado.

-¿Cómo olvidarte Sara Croft?

-Siento no poder decir lo mismo Sirius.

-¿Cómo es el mundo de la farándula?

Sara se había convertido en una actriz. Era muy buena y había estado en un gran número de obras desde su salida del colegio. Se codeaba con las más grandes estrellas. Por eso Sirius estaba sorprendido de encontrarla en uno de los últimos niveles.

-Me trata bien, la verdad no me quejo.- movió su cabeza para alejar su fleco de su cara.- ¿Cómo está la academia?

Sara también estaba sorprendida de ver a Sirius. Habían pasado más de dos años desde que se habían despedido, no obstante había escuchado mucho de él. En el estreno de una obra había conocido a Ingrid Mudlose. Ésta le había hablado mucho, y con cierta nostalgia, de sus años escolares.

-Todo bien, hoy tengo día libre. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ayudo a mi tío, ya sabes Thomas Weasley, me estoy quedando con su hijo. Al parecer tienen mucho trabajo.

-Todo el ministerio está de cabeza.

La chica asintió.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Para cuando dijo esa pregunta estaban ya caminando hacia el fondo del pasillo, Sirius aún tenía el café en sus manos, que sorprendentemente no se había caído.

-Me compré una motocicleta, quiero hechizarla para que vuele, así que estoy buscando permisos.

-¿Sirius Black buscando permisos? Pensé que te gustaban las cosas fuera de la ley.

-Pues me gustan.- dijo el chico.- Pero mi bebé no será ilegal.

Sara sonrió suavemente.

-¿Estarás mucho tiempo en Inglaterra?

-Sí.- contestó ella.

-Tal vez querrías cenar un día.

-Sí, tal vez.

-Bueno entonces tal vez nos veamos el viernes.

-Puede ser.- contestó ella mientras tomaba los papeles de las manos de Sirius.

-Tal vez pueda recogerte como a las ocho.

Sara sonrió.- Puede ser.- murmuró.

-Bueno entonces te veré, tal vez, el viernes.

-Sí, tal vez.- dijo la chica como despedida antes de girarse y cruzar la esquina.

Sirius sonrió a llevar el café a la señora que estaba antes que él en la fila. La mujer sonrió agradecida.

-Yo iré por el próximo, apenas van en el número 400, son unos lentos.

Y con una mueca comenzó a beber de la humeante taza. Sirius por otra parte se acomodó en su silla y sonrió.

* * *

**Octubre de 1973 **

**King Cross, terminal 5¼ **

Las locomotoras eran esplendidas. Aquellos trasportes que llegaba desde el continente estaban llenos de pasajeros de todos los tipos, unos más interesantes que otros. En la terminal 5¼ se oían todos los idiomas del mundo, se veían todos los colores posibles que podían adquirir una piel, un ojo o un cabello. Brujas y magos salían de los vagones plateados, escarlatas, azules y esmeraldas que se congregaban uno tras otro en aquella terminal que parecía no tener un final preciso y que se alargaba hacia el horizonte sólo teniendo fin, allí, donde los ojos no podían mirar.

Pero parada en esa multitud estaba ella. Mirando hacia la locomotora gris que había llegado de Francia momentos antes. Había tenido un retraso considerable, pero ella no estaba enfadada, sino más bien algo excitada. Miraba sobre la multitud esperando ver pasar a su amiga con aquel andar majestuoso que siempre la distinguió. Pero no caminó a su lado, algo contrariada, giró su cabeza hacia la locomotora, de donde salió minutos después Alessandra Ryddle.

Lily Evans se quedó pasmada al verla. Era tan distinta a como la recordaba. Su piel no era tan pálida y estaba algo tostada, su larga cabellera había desaparecido y apenas pasaba su barbilla, pero aún así seguía siendo la misma. Los mismos ojos, de igual color que él del cielo cuando se avecinaba una tormenta. Con el porte majestuoso, la mirada de desdén y el mismo gesto de superioridad, todo tal vez algo más acentuado, pero seguía siendo la misma. Nadie podría confundirla jamás. No importaba que algunos la conocieran como Alessandra Oliner y otros, aquellos que podían llamarse sus íntimos, como Alessandra Marie Ryddle. Daba igual, no había nadie como ella.

Aquella mujer se acercó a Lily y ambas se miraron en silencio.

-Cuánto tiempo.- dijo la pelirroja con voz temblante.

-Mucho, ciertamente.- contestó de forma educada y algo fuera de lugar.

Lily al oír la voz de su amiga no lo resistió más y la abrazó con fuerza. Alessandra sonrió y le dio unas torpes palmadas en la espalda como signo de afecto.

-¿Cómo está todo?- preguntó cuando ambas ya caminaba hacia la salida de King Cross muggle.

-Bastante bien.

-¿Todo va bien con James?

-Sí.

-¿Sirius y Elinor están mejor?

-No.- Lily pidió un taxi antes de seguir hablando.- Los dos son muy cabezotas. Elinor sale con un curandero que acaba de recibirse y Sirius ha vuelto a ser el mismo casanova que no conociste.

-Me muero por verlos- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.- ¿Has sabido algo de Remus?

Lily se mordió el labio inferior, no había esperado que llegaran tan rápido a ese tema.

* * *

**Finales Octubre de 1973 **

**ENDAM, Normandia **

Se sentó en la última mesa del comedor, aquella que estaba desbalanceada, pero a la que le daba el sol. Miró de reojo su comida para cerciorarse de que no se movía y después de abrir un libro de defensa comenzó a comer esa pasta gelatinosa y algo verde que no sabía mejor que como se veía.

Había pasado más de una semana desde la carta de Alessandra dónde la chica le había rogado que tuviera cuidado. Remus imagino que el tono era más bien de apuro pero no estaba seguro. ¿Qué sabría Alessandra?

Una pequeña nota cayó de su libro mientras giraba la página. La miró detenidamente. Él conocía ese pergamino desigual y algo verdusco. Notas como esa le habían llegado desde unos días antes de que la carta de Ale arribara. Abrió el pergamino y leyó su contenido.

Con aire agitado dejó su comida en la mesa, guardó el libro y salió del comedor.

No tardo mucho en llegar a su destino. Al abrir la puerta de su cuarto parecía que se había librado allí una batalla o alguien había soltado un huracán embotellado.

Abrió la puerta del "armario" donde estaba su cama y se encontró con una no muy agradable sorpresa.

Todos los pergaminos que había guardado estaban esparcidos sobre su cama. Pero en cuanto se acercó a tomar uno, todos, incluyendo el que tenía en su mano, se precipitaron en un remolino y quedaron suspendidos en el aire.

_¿Alguna vez has visto a un muerto caminar junto a ti? Yo sí. ¿Alguna vez has sentido mi presencia? Lo dudo. Prepárate a ser juzgado como cada heraldo. Esta vez no escaparas de la muerte. _

Remus miró aquellas palabras algo extrañado. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna. Giró y miró su cama. La almohada estaba apuñalada y de ella salían plumas. No estaba así cuando había entrado a la habitación. De la nada cayó una rosa negra sobre las cobijas.

Remus se acercó a tomarla.

-Ale.- murmuró. Dio vueltas sobre sí mismo buscando a la chica.- ¡¿Estás aquí Alessandra?!

-Ella no es la que está aquí- una figura encapuchada apreció frente a Remus. Con un movimiento se quitó la mascará y dejó ver su rostro.- Sino yo.

-¿Cómo…?

-Él está de vuelta.- murmuró la figura.- _Expelliarmus. _

* * *

**31 Octubre de 1973 **

**Littelmead, (Surrey) Inglaterra **

-Y el Leprechaun dijo: "De la bolsa al final del arcoiris"

Todos se rieron divertidos. Era Halloween y cada momento alguno de los habitantes de la Casa Merodeadora debía levantarse para dar dulces a los niños de Esher.

-Fue un buen chiste Frank- le dijo Sirius Black mientras vaciaba su copa.- Deberíamos reunirnos más seguido.

-Siempre nos reunimos Paddy.- le recordó Elinor.- ¿Por qué crees que la sala siempre parece más pequeña de lo que es?

Los dos amigos llevaban toda la velada molestándose el uno al otro. Nadie estaba sorprendido por ello. Ambos iban con sus respectivas parejas, pero no soportaban que su mejor amigo estuviera con otro.

-Cabezas huecas- le susurró Alessandra a Lily.

Peter hipó fuertemente y comenzó a toser. Alicia que acaba de entrar le dio un golpe en la espalda.

-Esos niños son como una plaga. – dijo antes de sentarse en el sofá junto a Frank Longbottom.

-No son tan malos.- le contradijo Ale.

-Mentira. Lo que sucede es que no haz ido a darles dulces.

-Pues seré la siguiente.

-¡Pero eres la invitada!- dijo recordando sus buenos modales Marina.

-No, ahora este lugar es tanto mi hogar como el de ustedes.- la joven Ryddle se cruzó de brazos y en ese momento sonó la puerta.

-Bueno ve.- le dijo James.- Esperamos tu regreso.

Alessandra se levantó y salió de la sala. Llevaba casi dos semanas viviendo en esa casa y todos seguían tratándola como el huésped de honor. Arrugó la nariz molesta.

Tomó la canasta de dulces que estaba en el descansillo y abrió la puerta. Con una gran sonrisa espero oír las palabras "Dulce o truco" pero éstas nunca llegaron. Abrió sus ojos y miró a quién había tocado el timbre. La canasta se cayó de sus manos.

-¿Ale?- murmuró el sujeto.- ¿Eres tú, Alessandra?

La mujer no pudo contestar porque Remus Lupin cayó desmayado en sus brazos. En seguida comenzó a gritar por ayuda mientras las piernas le flaqueaban. Quedó arrodillada en el suelo con la puerta abierta frente a ella y un lastimado y sangriento Remus entre sus brazos. Gran forma de reencontrase.

* * *

Ojala las haya gustado el chap. A mi me gustado mucho sobre todo el principio.

El siguiente chap se llama:

_Blanca Navidad _y trata de lo que sucede un día antes de esa celebración.

Contesto rrs:

Trini: Si se arrepiente de lo que ha hecho y como ves trato de los Merodeadores, ojala sigas leyendo.

NeLi BlAcK: que bueno que te guste mi forma de redactar, me gusta describir, pero cada vez hay más dialogo en el ff, al final este también es necesario. Y por lo de tu ff, si tienes una trama pasa de mí pues estoy segura de que quedará genial.

Niniel204: si tiene un papel importante, es de los personajes que componían el principio ¿recuerdas? Tiene su propio papel planeado y su vida… bueno supongo que en parte ella la eligió.

Xx tintalle beth vanye xX: me ha gustado tu idea de que es un sueño. Yo he estado ya mucho analizando lo que es, es algo importante para el final de este fic, además si Ingrid tiene una personalidad increíble, hay personajes con los que escribir es tan agradable.

Alicia: yo con tu parte del ff… ah estoy teniendo algunos problemas. Pero ya estoy corrigiendo el chap 6… nos veremos en el msn.

Gracias por los rrs!!!! Me han hecho muy feliz… ojala sigan enviándolos.

Syringen

A.L.C.S


	4. Blanca Navidad

Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece. 

_Dedicado a Carlos Meza por su ayuda en la corrección de la primera parte de esta historia y a Alicia mi beta. _

**

* * *

**

**¿De qué están hechos lo sueños?**

**II**

**El material de los Sueños. **

* * *

**Dulce diciembre**

**Octubre de 1973**

**ENDAM, Normandia**

_-¿Por qué? _

_-¿Porque qué? ¿Es que aún no lo entiendes?- La lluvia caía sobre ellos. Él de rodillas sangrando y una expresión de dolor en sus ojos. Ella de pie y con ansias de venganza. _

_-No, no lo entiendo. ¡Nos estás traicionando! _

_-¡Ustedes me traicionaron primero! ¡Se alejaron de mí primero! ¡Mataron lo único que valía le pena dentro de mí! ¡Ahora los mataré uno por uno con mis propias manos! _

_-¿Por qué ahora? _

_Ella sonrió. _

_-No importa.- susurró con voz suave.- Además no tienes que morir. Únete a nosotros, Remus. _

_Él se levantó torpemente. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al oír su nombre pronunciado de esa forma por ella. _

_-No me enfrentaré a la muerte sin dar batalla. _

_-¡Inconsciente! ¡Entiende que no puedes contra él, contra mí, contra nosotros! ¡Únete a nosotros, sirve a aquél que te entenderá! ¡No me obligues derramar tu sangre! ¡No me obligues a matarte!_

_-No seré el vasallo, tampoco el líder, seré el guerrero. Tú ya no comprendes eso, ya no tienes vida, sueños o ilusiones. _

_Ella bajó la varita y lo miró._

_-Mi vida ya no importa, Remus Lupin. Mis sueños ya no existen. Mi vida es suya. Mi alma es suya. Cada respiración es suya. Cada pensamiento. Poseo la misma ilusión, el mismo sueño que él. ¡Soy parte de él, todo lo que soy es suyo! ¡Todo! ¡No tengo vida, no la necesito!- Él pudo haberle creído, porque en su voz se oía convicción. Él pudo haberle creído, pero las lágrimas que circulaban por aquel rostro le hicieron dudar-¡Vamos decide! _

_-¿Sabes quién fui?- preguntó él, mientras buscaba su varita. _

_-Sí… _

_-Entonces, sabes que no puedo servir a Voldemort. _

_Ella cerró sus ojos y levantó la varita._

_-Gran error, pero no tendrás otra oportunidad.- Tomó aire para decir aquel conjuro, pero un grito la interrumpió. Un rayo rojo la golpeó y salió catapultada. _

_Remus miró al agresor. _

_-¿Spike?- murmuró. _

Remus Lupin despertó de pronto.

No quería recordar, ¿por qué seguía soñando y pensando en aquello?

¿Era acaso un castigo por no ayudarlo a él o por no ayudarla a ella?

Cerró sus ojos y murmuró suavemente:

-¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué, Ingrid?

**

* * *

****Diciembre de 1973**

**Esher, (Surrey) Inglaterra**

**_Oh, blanca navidad, sueño_**_  
**y con la nieve alrededor**  
**blanca es mi quimera**  
**y es mensajera de paz**  
**y de puro amor**_

**_Oh, blanca navidad, nieve_**  
**_una esperanza y un cantar_**  
**_recordar tu infancia podrás_**  
**_al llegar la blanca navidad_**

-¡Feliz navidad!- gritó un hombre que entraba a la panadería mientras ella salía.

-Feliz navidad.- contestó ella como saludo antes de salir a las calles llenas de nieve. Ningún lugar era oscuro en ese momento. Las calles de Esher brillaban con las luces navideñas por doquier. Caminaba por la plaza central llevando con ella, en una bolsa de papel, un montón de bollos calientes y recién hechos. El ayuntamiento, que era un edificio de mármol blanco, estaba alumbrado con luces de colores.

-Feliz navidad Lily.- dijo una mujer sonriente a la chica. La pelirroja inclinó la cabeza cortésmente.

-Feliz navidad señora Figg.- dijo sonriente antes de seguir caminando.

Los villancicos llenaron el aire invernal. La muchacha no puedo evitar suspirar. Tenía que comprar un pavo. Había prometido cocinar para la cena del día siguiente. Estaba emocionada por ello. Era la primera vez que cenarían todos juntos en navidad. Los padres de Lily, con quien ella cenaba cada año, estaban en un crucero y los abuelos de James irían a la casa merodeadora.

-Todo será perfecto.- murmuró la chica. La nieve comenzó a caer mientras cruzaba las calles hacia Littelmead.

Conocía ya a la perfección todas las callejuelas, todos los altibajos del aquel terreno que, desde su salida de Hogwarts, había llamado hogar. La casa era hermosa y en su mente la miraba cubierta de nieve. Una casa de ladrillos que parecía más pequeña que lo que era en verdad. Sonrió suavemente.

-Buenas noches.- dijo cuando entró a una tienda a preguntar sobre el pavo que había ordenado.

-Aún no llega.- contestó el tedero que poseía un fuerte asentó irlandés.- Roy fue por los pedidos hoy, pero con la tormenta que se ha desatado no creo que llegue, pero si llega, le llamaremos; si no, mañana en la mañana lo tendrá en su puerta, lo aseguro.

Lily asintió y se encaminó de nuevo hacia la casa merodeadora.

* * *

-Y, ¿qué tal?- preguntó Sirius mientras mostraba a sus amigos su obra de arte.

Elinor comenzó a reír. James hizo un ruido con la garganta y Peter se mordió la lengua para no seguir a Elinor en su carcajada.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sirius ofendido.

-Se supone que es un árbol de navidad ¿verdad?- Dijo Sara que estaba sentada cerca, ayudando a Marina a hacer una corona de hojas.

-No se supone, ¡es un árbol de navidad!- murmuró cada vez más ofendido.

-Bueno Padfood no te enfades, pero creo que las cosas a la forma muggle no te salen.- dijo Alicia quien había levantado la cara de su escrito.- No creo que deba verse así. Además las velas lo quemaran en cualquier momento.

-¡No es cierto!- gritó haciendo un puchero.

-Vamos Sirius usa algo de magia, Lily no se va a enterar. No todo lo que hagamos tiene que ser al estilo muggle. No se enterará.- le propuso Elinor, quién había dejado de reír y se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-En eso te equivocas, seguro que se entera. A que tiene un detector de magia y se da cuenta.

Elinor volvió a reír por ese comentario.

Sara arqueó una ceja y sacó su varita. Sus ojos grises miraron a Sirius desesperados y luego con un movimiento hizo que aquella maza verde se viera algo más decente. Las velas ya no parecían que iban a caer. Las esferas y listones estaban en su lugar y no revueltos.

-¡Sara!- gritó el chico. La muchacha sonrió

-Se ve mejor así.

-¡Mentira!

En ese momento entró Alessandra con cara de no haber dormido bien.

-¿Cómo está?-preguntó James

-Mejor, aunque que se haya convertido en licántropo la semana anterior no ayudo.

Con un suspiró se dejó caer sobre la alfombra.

-Hoy sí cenará con nosotros.

Todos se alegraron por la noticia. Remus Lupin había comenzado a mejorar, cuando recayó por la licantropía. Todos, sobre todo Sara que no lo conocía y había oído tanto de él, esperaban que volviera a salir.

-¿Ya habló de lo que le pasó?- preguntó Sirius

Alessandra negó suavemente. Remus no había dicho a nadie lo que había pasado el día que llegó a la casa merodeadora. Todos sabían que había sido algo malo. Tenía la misma cara de culpa y tristeza que cuando casi había mordido a Snape en quinto año.

-Tal vez debería regresar con él.

-Nah, déjalo un rato a solas. Lo llamaremos para la cena. Lily prometió que traería pan.- comentó Peter.

-Debimos de acompañarla.

-Por favor, ¿qué peligro hay en navidad?

Marina se sintió mejor con aquellas palabras de parte de Sara.

En aquél momento se oyó la puerta de la cocina abrirse. Y la inconfundible voz de Lily resonó por el lugar:

-¡Ya llegué!

Pocos minutos después entró a la sala y miró el árbol.

-Pensé que lo decorarías tú solo, Paddy.- dijo antes de sentarse junto a Ale.

-¡Se los dije!- chilló Sirius.- ¡Les dije que lo sabría!

Elinor rió de nuevo, pero se calló ante la mirada de James. Todos se dieron cuenta, hasta Peter, que Ale y James querían discutir algo con la pelirroja.

-Creo que será mejor que vayamos a poner la mesa.- murmuró levantándose.

Marina y Sara se levantaron y la siguieron.

-Yo veré si ya viene Frank.- dijo Alicia que había dejado su manuscrito sobre la mesa.

Cuando todos habían salido Lily suspiró.

-¿Qué quieren?- preguntó exasperada.- No veo la razón de esta reunión.

Ale se levantó.

-Llegó una carta de Dumbledore.- murmuró la mujer.- Al parecer alguien irrumpió en la casa de James.

-¡¿Qué?!- Lily se levantó.- Eso no puede ser… además no entiendo por qué los demás no pueden oírlo.

-Por qué habría que explicarles acerca de la orden y el grupo alfa de Aurors- contestó Sirius como si fuera lo más lógico.

-Ustedes aún no son Aurors y menos pertenecen al grupo Alfa.- la voz de Lily temblaba. -Nadie con menos de dos años de experiencia puede ser un Auror y menos de ese grupo.

-¡No digo que lo seamos!- gritó Sirius.- Pero llegó información a la academia.

Ale se acercó a la ventana.

-¿Quién irrumpió en casa de James?- preguntó Lily. No hubo respuesta- ¡¿Quién fue?!

-No se sabe, es por eso que quería Dumbledore hablar contigo. Espera que mañana vayas a hacer una verificación en la casa.

-No estoy calificada para hacer eso, podría hasta ser ilegal.

Alessandra le dio una patada a la pared.

-¡¿Qué no entiendes Lily?!- miró a su amiga.- Nadie más puede hacerlo, si fueron Mortífagos los que irrumpieron eso quiere decir que…

-Él no ha regresado… no… no…

-Todos sabemos que Voldemort pudo volver, no hay porque aterrorizar a nadie.

Lily se quedó callada.

-¿Lo harás?- preguntó James. La pelirroja asintió.

Entonces sonó el teléfono. Marina entró a la sala.

-Es para ti Lily.- dijo. Su voz temblaba al notar el habiente del lugar. Tras la puerta Elinor que lo había oído todo temblaba de rabia. En cuanto Lily salió intentó entrar para gritarle a Sirius y James, pero Marina la detuvo y obligó a la joven Dashwood a entrar al cuarto más cercano

-No, tú de nuevo.- murmuró Elinor.

-Tienen una buena razón para no decirnos.

-¡Mentira! ¡¿No fuimos también heraldos?!

-Eso ya no importa.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Lo haz sentido! ¡Todos lo hemos sentido! ¡Él está de regreso porque fallamos, porque Lily falló! ¡Ella no puede vivir con eso!

-Es tan fuerte como cualquiera de nosotros.

-¡No! ¡¿Cómo vas a entender tú?! ¡No conocías a Lily! ¡Nunca la viste como yo!

-Es ahora tan amiga mía como tuya.

Elinor miró furiosa a Marina.

-Todo el año has intentado que no les grite, que nos les diga lo que pienso ¿Por qué?

-Ocasionarás que se sientan peor y habrá una pelea.

-Si no los espiáramos, no nos enteraríamos de nada.

Se quedaron calladas. Oyeron la voz de Lily:

-Al parecer ya tienen el pavo, es extraño, pero será mejor que vaya por él.

-¿Te acompaño?- preguntó James.

-No gracias.- contestó fríamente Lily.- Regresaré en cualquier momento.

Marina suspiró.

-Somos más fuertes unidos.- murmuró antes de dejar a Elinor sola.

* * *

Lily Evans caminaba rápido por las callejuelas hacia la tienda. Su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que le acaban de decir. Dobló la esquina y entró a una callecita maloliente y llena de vapor. Se veía más acogedora de día. Disminuyendo la velocidad caminó entre las cajas y cubos de basura. De pronto un ruido la hizo saltar. Comenzó a correr.

"Cálmate Lily." "Cálmate no es nada"

De pronto se tropezó. Se sintió mejor contra aquel piso frío, era como si le regresará la cordura. Levantó la cabeza y dejó escapar un grito.

-No.- murmuró.- No

Allí frente a ella había un símbolo en rojo. Cuatro espadas entrelazadas. Lily creyó que el líquido era sangre, pero había algo de lo que estaba segura, ese era el signo de los heraldos.

* * *

Remus salió de su cuarto media hora después de que esa discusión se efectuara. Se veía mejor, la palidez de su rostro se acercaba a la que poseía normalmente, pero sus ojos se veían igual de tristes.

-¿Y cuándo cenamos?- preguntó alegremente.

-En cuanto la pelirroja regrese con un pájaro enorme y desplumado.- contestó Sirius.- Quiere que comamos pavo mañana.

-Ya me había enterado.

-Bueno, tal vez a Lily no le importe que comencemos sin ella.

-No creo, pero esperemos un rato.- dijo más acertadamente James.

Cada uno se distrajo en distintas cosas y poco a poco todos se desperdigaron por la sala. Ale salio al balcón y se quedó mirando la ciudad. En ningún lugar del mundo se había sentido así, nunca, ni en Hogwarts, ni en las islas, ni en oriente, ni en América, daba igual. Ningún lugar parecía compararse con ese…

-¿Importa si me quedo?- preguntó de pronto una voz tras ella.

-No.- murmuró.- Está bien.

_¿Susurraste mi nombre en tu cabeza cuando besas a alguien más?_

_¿Murmuraste en sueños mi nombre por no poderme olvidar?_

_¿Me recordaste al tener en tus brazos a alguien más?_

Remus se apoyó en la baranda y miró también la ciudad.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó él.

-En mi viaje. Aprendí mucho y vi muchas cosas, pero nada se asemeja a este lugar.

-¿A Esher?

-Sí, y a la casa merodeadora. No encontré ningún lugar que se pareciera a un hogar, ni ninguna persona que se asemejará… a ti.

_Yo sí._

_Te susurré en cada beso._

_Murmuré tu nombre en cada sueño._

_Te recordé más de un millón de veces._

_Perdí oportunidades de ser feliz, porque te quería a ti._

-Yo tampoco. Había mucha gente extraña en Normandia, pero nadie parecía ser como tú.

Ale sonrió.

-Es difícil que alguien sea como yo. Son demasiadas cosas las que han sucedido.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. La nieve había comenzado a caer una vez más.

_Alejé de mí a quien llegara, porque eras tú a quién esperaba._

_Te vi en cada rostro, te estreche en cada abrazo…_

_Me engañé pensando en ti._

-Me sorprendió tu carta.- dijo Remus.

-Sentí que algo malo pasaría.

Ale miró el cielo y suspiró.

-Supongo que entonces pensaste en mí.

La chica lo miró. "Sí, pensé en ti más que en nadie"

_¿Has tomado entre tus manos la promesa que juraste?_

_¿Has recordado alguna vez que me amaste?_

_Yo sí._

-Sabes, el día en que me atacaron vi en mi almohada una rosa negra.

-Probablemente fue una ilusión.

-No, era real, tan real como mi atacante. Cuando vi la rosa pensé que tú estabas allí.

-Siempre estuve allí, Remus.- murmuró.- ¿o es que ya no recuerdas mi promesa?

_En cada instante recuerdo tus palabras._

_En todo momento revivo tus miradas._

_Y siempre, a toda hora, me engaño…_

_Pues creo que aún me amas, como yo siempre te he amado._

Remus sonrió. Comenzó a caer una pequeña ventisca.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó Ale con un poco de temblor en su voz.

-Ingrid Mudlose me atacó.

-¿Por qué?

-Ella… ella- Remus respiró profundamente.- Ella es una Mortífaga.

-Entonces estábamos en lo correcto, él ha regresado. ¿Pero por qué viniste aquí? ¿No era más peligroso?

-Lo único que sabía es que tú estarías aquí. Tenía que avistarte…

_¿Has seguido tu camino aunque yo me he alejado?_

_¿Has amado a extraños como a mí?_

_¿Has logrado olvidar cada suspiro?_

_Yo no, ¿tú sí?_

-¿Estabas triste porque tuviste de frente la traición de tu amiga?

-No, ella mató a mi compañero de cuarto. Mató a Spike…

Ale abrió su boca.

-Pero no quiero hablar de ello… yo quería preguntarte algo.

-Yo también, pero…

-Lo que pasó, pasó Ale, yo no quiero recordarlo.

_Me he quedado a la mitad de todo por tu culpa._

_He visto pasar por enfrente a quien me haría olvidarte, y lo he dejado ir._

_Porque nada me queda sin tu recuerdo._

_Porque cada suspiro, cada mirada, cada palabra…_

_Taladran en mi corazón tu cara._

-¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

-¿Me has olvidado Alessandra Ryddle?- preguntó.

-¿Me has olvidado tú a mí?

-No, no he podido.

-Menos yo que siento como parte de mi ser es tuyo.

_¿Esperas que te olvide?_

_Ojala no._

_¿Me buscas?_

_Espero que sí._

-¿Te arrepientes de tu promesa?

-No ¿y tú?

-Tampoco.

Ale sonrió.

-Te extrañé mucho, pensé tanto en ti, quería regresar… no sé porque no lo hice… ¿Aún… aún…?

-Sí.- respondió Remus.- Aún te amo.

_¿Si me vieras de nuevo, revivirías el sentimiento?_

_¿Si te preguntará por tu promesa, responderías? _

_¿Me dirías que aún me amas? _

_Yo sí respondería._

_Yo sí reviviría… _

_Yo sí. _

Ale sonrió y giró su cara hacia la ciudad que poco a poco se iba quedando a oscuras.

-Yo también.

Se quedaron mirando.

-¿Por qué quería matarte?- preguntó Ale de pronto, como si la idea hubiera llegado a su cerebro.

-No quería matarme, quería que me uniera ella… pero en todo caso sucedió porque fui un heraldo.

De pronto un sonido sordo llenó la casa. Ambos entraron corriendo a la sala.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Peter.

-No lo sé, pero vino de la habitación de Lily.- contestó Alicia

Se oyó como un vidrio se rompía.

James fue el primero en salir y en llagar al cuarto de la pelirroja, que estaba cerrado con llave. Se adelantó e hizo un hechizo pero la cerradura de la puerta no cedió. Se oyó otro ruido sordo en la habitación y otro golpe.

-¡Quítate!- le gritó Alessandra que apuntó con su varita a la puerta, masculló algo inteligible y la puerta cayó al suelo.

Entraron al cuarto. Estaba a oscuras. Las ventanas estaban abiertas y golpeaban la pared con fuerza, un viento helado entró por ellas.

Elinor alumbró con su varita la habitación. Ahogó un grito. Encogida con la ropa hecha jirones estaba en el piso Lily Evans. El suelo parecía haber sido arrancado a pedazos y los tablones de madera yacían rotos a su alrededor.

James se acercó a la chica. Ésta lo miró con expresión ausente. Estiró sus brazos y todos notaron como sus manos estaban llenas de sangre y lastimadas, al parecer había arrancado con sus propias manos el suelo.

-Lily…- musitó el chico. - ¿Qué sucedió?

La muchacha abrió la boca para decir algo, pero sólo salió un quejido. Alejó su vista de James y volvió a quitar una tabla de forma frenética. Se precipitó al hoyo que había dejado y comenzó a hurgar dentro de él.

-¡Lily detente!-gritó James que intentó calmar a la pelirroja. Logró después de un forcejeó sacar las manos de la chica de aquel agujero. Sus puños estaban fuertemente cerrados.

-Lo vi James.- murmuró por fin en voz queda y espectral que erizó los cabellos de Sirius.

-¿Qué sucede Lily?

Ella comenzó a llorar.

-¡Lo vi James!- chilló desesperada se llevó sus puños a su cara llenándola de sangre.

-¡¿Qué viste?!

La pelirroja tragó saliva y lo miró con sus ojos llenos de dolor.

-¿Qué viste Lily?

La pelirroja estiró sus manos y las abrió.

-¡Me siguió hasta aquí! ¡No me dejó jamás tranquila! ¡No pude deshacerme de él, así que lo guarde en el piso! ¡Hoy lo vi!

Todos miraban sin habla las manos de la pelirroja que dejaron caer sobre el suelo el emblema de los heraldos cubierto por sangre. La muchacha comenzó a llorar. Se puso de rodillas y escondió su cara entre sus manos.

De pronto una explosión sacudió el vecindario. Lily gritó con todas sus fuerzas y se desvaneció. El emblema comenzó a brillar y a unas cuantas calles brilló la marca tenebrosa una vez más.

* * *

Hola!! Espero que les haya gustado el chap. ¿Qué les pareció el final? Bueno ya comenzamos por fin la historia.

El próximo chap se llama:

_"Una aparición del pasado" _Lo que sucede después de la aparición de la marca y el emblema. Así como la separación de los merodeadores.

Contesto rrs:

Trini: No te preocupes, el ff está bastante adelantado, ahorita estoy escribiendo el capitulo 7 así que como vez no va tan mal. Que bueno que te guste y el encapuchado ¿te lo esperabas?

Xx Beth Lupin - Pitu Black xX: Bueno ahora que veo si, tienes razón dijiste que era de Freud, que tonta soy, pero de todas formas es una buena idea (¡como no iba a serlo, es de Freud!)que bueno que te parezca que escribo bien… y mi correo es si quieres agregarme al msn me parece bien gracias.

Florcha: que bueno que te gustará.

NeLi BlAcK: diles que mi ff es el comienzo de una escritora que no sabe que demonios escribir… jajaja no sé,… diles que no es tan malo leer uno o dos pero que bueno que me acompañes en esta segunda parte porque me gusta más que la primera… lo de Ale… bueno me pareció que como más rápido los tuviera a todos juntos sería mejor y la trama la necesita allí ya verás

Niniel204: Hola! Ya vi que estás publicando… felicidades, esteré pasándome por tu ff prometido. Se suponía que fuera chistoso, me alegra haber conseguido mi objetivo. Sí, como siempre, explico todo más tarde esa pareja?? Yo también la adoro, aquí tuviste algo más de ellos…

Blanca: No te preocupes, lo bueno es que sigues leyendo, si es tan bueno pero me ha gustado como quedo… me parece que es una buena forma de meterlo a la cm.

Gracias a todos los que están leyendo la historia. Por cierto el intento de poema de haya arriba (En la parte Ale-Remus) es mío se llama _Yo sí. _

FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!

Ojala la disfruten mucho y tengan un buen tiempo!!

Syringen

ALCS


	5. Una aparición del pasado

Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece.

_Dedicado a Carlos Meza por su ayuda en la corrección de la primera parte de esta historia y a Alicia mi beta._

**

* * *

**

**¿De qué están hechos lo sueños?**

**II**

**El material de los Sueños. **

* * *

**Una aparición del pasado. **

**Principios de marzo, 1974**

**Nyon****, suiza **

Respiró con pesar. Sus ojos que no habían visto la luz en tanto tiempo le dolían. Estaba de pie esperando un tren a las afueras de Nyon. Llevaba consigo una maleta pequeña y desgastada. No contenía nada interesante. Sus documentos importantes, todos los pasajes para los trenes, algunas monedas que sonaban cuando caminaba y una cajita de madera, en la tapa había un dibujo con tinta, una rosa negra.

-Pasajeros hacia Dijon por favor abordar el tren que está llegando a la estación. Preparen su pasaje y pasaporte.- Un hombre vestido con uniforme repitió el aviso en Alemán, francés y otro par de idiomas que no logro comprender.

El tren llegó con un estruendo que hizo temblar el andén de madera. La verdad es que era una máquina muy hermosa. Se dirigió hacia ella un hombre alto y fornido.

-¿Pasaporte?- preguntó con voz ronca. La mujer le obsequió una sonrisa y le entregó el pequeño cuaderno guinda.

-Que tenga un buen viaje Miss Hallow.

La mujer entró al compartimiento de primera clase que tenía reservado y tras sacar su tejido se dedicó a esperar. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el tren arrancara y el paisaje alpino cubierto de nieve corrió ante sus ojos. Algunos tramos mostraban claramente que la primavera llegaba ya a Europa.

No llevaba más de tres horas de viaje cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió. Un joven con la cara cubierta de granos y de sonrisa tonta entró al compartimiento caminando de manera peculiar.

-¿Qué se le ofrece, trotador de mundos?- preguntó Miss Hallow intentando mantener la calma. Tal vez era la persona que estaba esperando desde que había salido de Leuda tres meses atrás, para ser exactos el 25 de diciembre. Las circunstancias para el comienzo de su viaje habían sido extrañas, pero no inesperadas. Esperaba el paquete, que llegó aquel día, desde una tarde dos años atrás. Había sido un buitre casi desplumado el que había llegado cargando la maleta que llevaba ahora Miss Hallow, ella sólo había tenido que meter la caja de madera y tomar, como decía la carta adjunta, el tren que salía hacia Foggia con el pretexto de que su nieta estaba enferma.

-Soy Arthur Johnson.- dijo cortésmente.- Vengo de Roma, un hombre de apellido Fucciono me mandó con una carta para quien me dijera ¿Qué se le ofrece, trotador de mundos?

-Lo sé.- dijo Miss Hallow, otra carta de aquél hombre.- Esa era la clave.

Arthur extendió una carta.

-¿Es usted inglesa?- preguntó ya no en italiano, sino en perfecto inglés.

-Sí.- respondió la mujer que le dirigió una sonrisa. Tomó la carta y la abrió. Miró las pocas palabras que había allí escritas.

_En Dijon tome el tren a Orleáns el 6 de marzo. Tourlaville nos unirá. _

_D. Fucciono_

-Gracias por traerme la carta, señor Johnson.

-Un placer, que su estancia en Dijon sea de su agrado.

-Adiós.

Miss Hallow volvió a quedarse sola. Releyó varias veces el mensaje de Fucciono, esperando que cuando llegara a Tourlaville conocería al miembro que estaba guiándola. Volvió a su tejido. Llevaba la mitad de un suéter azul que era bastante difícil.

-Estoy segura que le gustará.- dijo suavemente.- Ya veremos como a crecido Ale en estos años… hace ya tanto…

Siguió tejiendo.

* * *

**Diciembre, 1973**

**Littelmead (Surrey), Inglaterra**

Las llamas subían cada vez más rozaban el techo y quemaban todo a su paso. Sangre. Por todas partes, sangre en todos lados. Muertos, uno tras otro ardían. Un llanto llenó el lugar. Giró su cabeza buscado como ayudar a quien lloraba. Encontró una figura encogida en una esquina. Un niño que apretaba fuertemente algo contra su pecho. Miró la cara de ese anciano muerto y lleno de sangre sobre él que lloraba el infante.

Sangre. Fuego. Muerte. Gritos. Lágrimas. Comenzó a verlo todo al mismo tiempo. Trato de correr hacia el pequeño que la miró posando en ella unas grandes pupilas verdes.

-Esta es su trampa. Esta es su tumba- murmuró.- No nos dejes perecer.

La sangre, el miedo, los gritos, el llanto, la cara de ese anciano, los ojos del niño que perforaban su alma. Todo eso comenzó a fusionarse y a girar en un remolino a su alrededor. "_No nos dejes perecer" _

Elinor Dashwood se levantó de la cama con la boca abierta para dejar escapar un grito que se había atorado en su garganta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salió de la cama y corrió por el pasillo hacia la cocina. Se tropezó con la mesa, cayó al suelo y volvió a levantarse un par de veces.

Abrió la puerta de la cocina. De pie cerca de la puerta había una figura. Se volteó. En cuanto se vieron la figura gritó seguido por Elinor.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!- las luces se encendieron. Peter estaba de pie frente a Elinor y ambos se miraban con temor. James Potter estaba cerca de ellos. -¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?!

-Tenemos que salir de aquí.- dijo mientras se acercaba a James.- Tenemos que irnos.

-Elinor calma.- murmuró Ale. La tomó por los hombros y la obligó a sentarse en la mesa. Alicia se apresuró a calentar agua mágicamente y pronto tenía la chica una taza de té frente a ella.

-Bien ahora sí, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó Sirius.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, vender la casa, irnos…

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Marina.

-¡Es nuestra casa!- chilló Sirius.- ¡La casa merodeadora!

-¿Por qué quieres que nos vayamos?- Ale era la que más consternada se veía.

-¡Tú de todos nosotros eres la que mejor debería entender! ¡Mira a tu alrededor! ¡¿Ya viste quienes estamos metidos aquí?!

Todos se miraron entre sí. El primero en reaccionar fue el pequeño Peter que lanzó un gemido. Y luego Marina que se llevó las manos al cuello por instinto. Remus miró ambos gestos.

-Estamos aquí- masculló con voz cansada.- Ocho heraldos y la reina del caos. Todas las presas de Voldemort en la misma casa.

Elinor asintió.

-Tenemos que irnos.- todos se quedaron callados.

-¿Qué soñaste?- preguntó de pronto Ale.

-Soñé con el señor Durville y su nieto. Yo lo vi, los vi como morían dentro de su casa. ¡Y es por nuestra culpa! Vivían en la casa gemela a ésta. Por nuestra culpa los mataron. Por la culpa de los heraldos los mataron. ¡Por culpa de los heraldos Lily está en el hospital!

-Ninguno de nosotros, con la excepción de Ale, deseaba ser heraldo.- dijo Marina.- Pero tienes razón, habrá que salir de esta casa y…- su voz se quebró.- separarnos.

Se miraron. Sirius miró la pared.

-Supongo que algún día debía acabar.- murmuró.- Iré a hablar con la señora Figg la próxima semana… ¿James irás a ver a Lily?

El chico asintió.

-Encargarte de decirle.

-No le va a caer en gracia regresar con sus padres.

-A ninguno de nosotros.- dijo Ale.- Supongo que pasaré en Hogwarts una temporada.

Se miraron entre sí.

-Lo mejor será que comencemos a buscar nuevos lugares, no creo que mi mamá me acepté.- dijo Sirius.- Con mi herencia podré comprar un apartamento, pero no será lo mismo.

-¿Paddy desde cuando las cosas se quedan igual?- preguntó en un susurró Elinor.

-Eli.- dijo Marina.- Lo único que permanece es el cambio.

Peter suspiró. Mientras Elinor dirigía a Marina una mirada furibunda.

-Será mejor que me vaya.- dijo casi para sí mismo.- Nos vemos.

Con su salida todo quedó en silencio.

* * *

Únicamente alcanzaba a ver un poco del blanco pasillo. Sola y sin tener un lugar precisó, había sido recluida a aquella sala más allá del quinto piso. Aquella sala que había estado sin uso desde la época en que Dumbledore había sido un infante. Aquel que había albergado al mismo demonio que educó en sus brazos a Voldemort: Grindelwald. 

Y el silencio de ese pasillo, que de vez en cuando quebraban los mendimagos de caras largas, era roto en ese instante por el llanto.

Imperceptible, suave y doloroso para los oídos de quien escuchara los sollozos de aquella criatura encerrada y llena de miedo.

Él caminaba por el pasillo, tan despacio que casi parecía no estar allí. Aquel "ático" estaba lleno de luz y un polvo plateado se alzaba por la puerta de la habitación mostrando que el lugar más iluminado era aquél.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una cama solitaria rodeada de otras más donde, sentada, lloraba una mujer.

Su cara entre sus manos y sobre sus rodillas pergaminos garabateados. Por lo que pudo ver de reojo se repetía en el papel mil veces el mismo símbolo: una flor en llamas.

-¿Lily?- preguntó suavemente. La mujer levantó la vista y secó con el borde de la colcha sus lágrimas.

-Hola James.- murmuró suavemente.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada- mustió antes de intentar, fallidamente, esconder los papeles.

James se sentó en la cama después de dejar las flores que llevaba en el florero.

-Elinor te las envía.

-Dale las gracias de mi parte.- dijo rehuyendo la mirada del hombre.

-¿Qué sucedió?- repitió él.

-¡Nada!

-¡Lily, demonios!- gritó James mientras se levantaba.- ¡Por Merlín entiende que quiero ayudar!

-¡No necesito que me ayudes!

-¡Claro que sí! ¡No seas necia! ¡Él regresó! ¡Acéptalo!

-¡No regresó! ¡No! No pudo haber regresado… no…

James se acercó a ella despacio. Estiró su mano y tocó la mejilla de Lily, ella lo volteó a ver y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Pidió mudamente que él la abrazara y esto fue lo que él hizo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

-Carina Sondler y Jessica Badel ellas…

James la miró inquisitivo.

-¿Qué con ellas?

Jessica había sido en Hogwarts como su hermana y Carina le había ayudado a salir de más de un embrollo en lo últimos años.

-¡Están muertas James!- chilló desperada mientras escondía el rostro en el pecho de James.

-¿Q-qué?

-En unas horas las descubrirán en el apartamento de Carina. Regresaron allí después de la función de teatro de Carina… un éxito, su primer papel como estelar. ¡Y ella llegó! ¡Les habló y explicó porque debían morir! Carina intentó defenderse, las torturaron… ¡Y después… después las mataron!

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo vi. No se supone que yo deba verlo, sino Elinor, pero lo vi. Cada instante. ¡Murieron! También nuestros vecinos ya no salen por la misma puerta todas las mañanas porque ella los mató.

-¿Ella?- preguntó James.

Lily levantó la cara con el ceño fruncido y bañada en un mar de lágrimas.

-¡Oh, tú sabes quién! ¡Ingrid!

James se quedó en silencio. Ingrid, la mejor amiga de Elinor y Lily durante los primeros años de Hogwarts, hasta que comenzó todo lo de los heraldos. Ahora estaban matando a todos los que habían conocido y ella era la que empuñaba la varita…

-Elinor también soñó algo. Quiere que vendamos la casa y nos instalemos en distintos lugares.

La pelirroja asintió.

-¿A dónde piensas ir?

-Con mis padres y después…

-Podrías venir conmigo.

-Es muy peligroso.

-¡No eres peligrosa! ¡Estamos en el mismo peligro!

-Iré a vivir a cualquier lugar, sólo quedan unos meses para que me gradúe… James tal vez deberíamos tomar un tiempo…

-Será peor si estamos separados, lo sabes.

-No podemos estar juntos siempre. ¡Entiéndelo James te quiero demasiado para pedirte que estés junto a mí!

-Yo te quiero demasiado como para dejarte ir.- hizo un ademán de acercarse pero la chica se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el ventanal. Se abrazó a si misma intentando darse fuerza para aquello que iba hacer.

-Estoy aquí porque en todo San Mungo no hay un lugar donde una herida como la mía pueda ser tratada.- Se giró y miró a James que se sintió traspasado hasta el fondo de su alma por la mirada verde la mujer.- A diferencia de ustedes estoy unida a esto.- Sacó de su cuello el emblema de los heraldos.- ¡Nunca me dejará sola! ¡Ustedes no tienen los mismo poderes de antes, sólo un vestigio de estos! ¡Yo! ¡Yo estoy condenada! ¡¡Condenada!!

-Lily…

-¡Vete!- chilló.- No vuelvas a buscarme… vete y déjame sola.

-¡No haré eso!

-¡Sí lo harás! Es suficiente James, se acabó. No podemos estar juntos… Buscaré la forma de luchar contra Voldemort como tú luchas en la fila de los Aurors Alfa.

-¡Cómo si fuera a llagar allí!

-¡Idiota!- Lily dio tres zancadas y luego cacheteó a James.- Sé que estás en ese grupo desde hace tres meses. ¡¿Crees que soy idiota?! Los Aurors Alfa son el grupo más importante, instituido para la protección de cada persona importante y cada cosa importante en el maldito mundo mágico. Son casi como los Inefables, saben todo y tienen idea de todo. ¡Tú y Sirius fueron aceptados sin siquiera terminar el colegio por ordenes de lo alto!

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó el hombre confuso.

-¡No soy estúpida! ¡Toda la información! ¡Las desapariciones! ¡Todo, es como sumar uno más uno! ¡¡Ahora vete!!

-¡No te dejaré sola!

-Sólo quiero que te alejes, nos seguiremos viendo, tenemos que hacerlo porque ambos estamos implicados en esto, pero sabes bien a que me refiero.

-Yo… Lily…

-Terminamos. Confórmate con mi amistad o no me vuelvas a ver. ¡Me duele más que a ti! ¡Pero no puedo dejarte estar así de implicado con mi vida!

-Lily…

-Además eres un mentiroso.

James la miró molesto.

-¿Sabes algo? Me da igual. No necesito que vengas a decirme que hacer… creo que puedo guardar mis secretos. ¡Me voy! ¡Cuídate Lily!

-¡Bien, vete!

-¡¡Bien!!- el chico azotó la puerta cuando salió del cuarto. Se pegó a la pared y cerró los ojos golpeándose contra el muro.

-Idiota.- murmuró. Desde ese lugar podía oír el llanto de Lily en el otro cuarto.

* * *

**Finales de enero, 1974**

**Londres, Inglaterra. **

Elinor dejó sobre ambas tumbas un ramo de flores. ¿Cómo podían estar muertas? Sentía un vació enorme en su interior. ¡Estaban muertas! No las volvería a ver, a Jessica jugando para los Appley Arrows ni a Carina que, una vez al mes, llegaba con un asado de carne de parte de Armando para el grupo.

¡Jamás! ¡Jamás! ¡Jamás! ¡Jamás las volvería a ver! ¡Todo lo que quedaba de ellas eran fotos que ahora yacían en el fondo de una caja lista para llegar a su nuevo hogar!

Reprimió las lágrimas que afloraban a cada segundo. ¡No podían haberse ido! ¡No quería creerlo! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

-Señorita.- dijo una voz detrás de ella.- ¿le sucede algo?

-Vine a ver a unas amigas.- murmuró Elinor que se giró para encontrarse con un anciano.

-¿Amigas? Oh, la juventud de hoy muere tan rápido.

-Sí, las extrañaré tanto.

-¿Y usted?

-A mi hijo y mujer que murieron hace tres años…

"Voldemort" la palabra retumbó en la cabeza de Elinor.

-Lo siento.

-Yo también señorita.

Elinor se dio la vuelta. ¿Cuántas personas debían morir a su alrededor a manos del mismo asesino? ¡¿Cuántas más?! ¿Cuántas veces deberían sufrir? Carina y Jessica no volverían porque los habían conocido ¿o sería por qué eran las siguientes en la lista? La familia de aquel hombre había muerto por ser muggles y cruzarse en el camino de a un Mortífago sanguinario. ¿Debería morir ahora ese hombre por haberla visto? ¿A ella? A un heraldo marcado como pájaro de mala fortuna. ¡¿Cuántos más debían morir por su culpa?! ¡¿Cuántos?!

Elinor comenzó a llorar. Salió corriendo del cementerio con las manos en su rostro y completamente encorvada. Se perdió por las callejuelas y en una de ellas hubo un plop que la hizo desaparecer.

Poco después abría la puerta de la casa merodeadora. Caminó por el pasillo desnudo dónde se alzaban ahora cajas y más cajas.

Les había tomado mucho tiempo decidir que se llevaría cada quién. Que muebles irían a que lugar. Ya todos estaban listos para mudarse a mediados de febrero. Menos Lily que ya se había llevado todas sus cosas y que raramente iba a su antiguo hogar. Vivía con sus padres, cosa que nadie entendía porque había equipado el departamento de su abuela, su herencia, para vivir en él.

James y Sirius eran los que más cerca vivían. A sólo trece cuadras de distancia.

Remus también había rentado un cuarto en una casa para cuando regresara de Normandia.

Todos estaban instalados en Londres o sus alrededores.

-¿Quién llegó?- preguntó una voz y pronto su dueño se presentó en el pasillo.

Elinor y Sirius se miraron un instante. Ambos acongojados por distintas penas. Él por dejar aquella casa que tanto quería y ella por darse cuenta de lo amenazante que era.

-Hola Sirius.- murmuró a media voz.- ¿Qué tal va todo? ¿Listo para vivir con Sara?

-Sí. Es una chica genial.

-Sí, es muy linda. ¿Cuánto llevan saliendo?

-Unos meses.- respondió el chico haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-Que bien.

Se quedaron en silencio mirando cada cual a distintas cajas.

-¿Y tú? Por lo que oí vas a vivir por el parque.

-Sí, está cerca de San Mungo, cada vez necesito ir más al hospital.

-Lo sé…

-¿Vas extrañar la casa?

-Sí.

Se miraron de reojo y luego directamente. Es difícil describir esa mirada. Elinor tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo, de sentirse entre sus brazos. Y él, bueno mejor no describamos…. Pero la verdad es que hacia ya mucho que se dirigían miradas así.

Los dos sabían, en el fondo, que sentían aún algo por el otro. Pero no podían aceptarlo. Probablemente, pensaban, el otro los habría olvidado. Además Elinor sabía que Sirius quería, sino amaba, a Sara. Había perdido su oportunidad, no podía quitarle a otra su oportunidad de ser feliz junto a Sirius Black.

Él estaba conciente de que la quería, quería a Elinor demasiado, demasiado para ser algo saludable y odiaba la idea de saber que jamás volvería cruzarse por los pasillos con ella, jamás volverían a desayunar discutiendo de tonterías. Pero él amaba a Sara, lo había descubierto, esa actriz de rostro pálido era inteligente, hermosa, increíble y perfecta. Pero Elinor era… Elinor… tan sencillo y perfecto como eso. Elinor nunca se había ido de su corazón.

-Creo que iré a empacar lo último.- se excusó ella. Caminó a su lado y después todo sucedió muy rápido.

No estuvo segura de quien besó a quien o por qué lo hizo. Pero pronto estaba besando a Sirius Black…

"Está mal." pensó ella. "Esto está mal"

Se alejaron uno del otro mirándose confundidos.

-Yo.- empezó ella…

-Eli perdón… creo que… nada paso… fue sólo.- Sirius parecía confundido y rascaba su nuca intentado disculparse.

-Sí, no ha sucedido nada… los dos estábamos…

-Sí… iré a empacar.

-Yo también.

Elinor se alejó por el pasillo y subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo.

Sirius se quedó de pie.

-¡¿Qué te sucede idiota?!- se regañó.- ¡Es Elinor!

Y más que confundido volvió al salón a empacar el televisor.

* * *

**Marzo, 1974**

**Surrey, Inglaterra**

Alicia tocó el timbre de una vieja casa que sólo había visto en fotografías. Escuchó pasos desde la cocina, poco después Lily abrió la puerta. La sonrisa de la pelirroja desapareció casi al instante.

-¿Alicia?- preguntó despacio.- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

-Vine a verte.

-Pensé que había dejado claro que no quería que nadie viniera.

-No me importa.- Lily miró a la chica con total desconcierto, pero se hizo a un lado dejándola pasar. La guió hasta la sala.

-Ahora vengo.- murmuró la pelirroja antes de salir del lugar.

Alicia se quedó de pie en aquel lugar. Fotos de todos los tamaños adornaban cada lugar de ese cuarto. Un reloj de péndulo que dominaba la habitación desde la chimenea. Alicia lo miró largamente. De pronto comenzó a oírlo. "Tic, tac" una y otra vez aquellos dos sonidos comenzaron a estallar en sus oídos. El volumen parecía haberse incrementado y luego comenzaron los gritos. Uno tras otro, cada uno más fuerte que el anterior. Cerró los ojos intentando alejar aquello de su mente, el péndulo que se movía de un lado al otro.

-¿Alicia?- la voz de Lily interrumpió los sonidos.- ¿Qué sucede?

Alicia caminó hasta el sillón y se dejó caer en él.

-Por esto quería hablarte. ¿Qué sucedió Lily? ¿Dónde quedaron nuestros poderes?

-Se perdieron.- contestó la pelirroja sencillamente.

-Sabes que eso es mentira. El poder no se desvanece así nada más. ¿No te has sentido últimamente débil? Yo sí. Y cosas como la que acaba de suceder están pasando a mi alrededor.

-Deberías hablar con Ale, ella es la que más sabe.

-Ella…- Alicia bajó la cabeza.- Lo intenté, pero… fue extraño, recuerdo lo que pasó. Clavó en mí sus ojos con una mirada que parecía perforar mi alma, horrible, traspasaba mi corazón y su mirada llegaba hasta mi nuca. "Lily lo sabe" dijo y luego se alejó.

-¡¿Qué yo sé?! ¡Tonterías!- pero la cara de la chica decía cosas muy distintas a su boca.

-¿Qué sucedió?- volvió a preguntar Alicia.

Lily la miró, sus ojos expresaban tanta tristeza que Alicia tuvo que alejar la mirada.

-El poder no se pierde, algo sucedió con él no estoy segura qué, pero fue algo malo, aquella burbuja que destruyó la cúpula tenía tanto poder aún la recuerdo y la siento entre mis manos…

Lily se acercó a la ventana y miró la calle muggle donde uno que otro niño corría, las casas idénticas, el mundo común y en paz, aquél mundo que había dejado… ya no era su mundo… nunca más volvería a ser parte de él. No podía engañarse, jamás sería el mundo muggle su mundo. Ya no, era demasiado tarde.

- Aún tienes poder, como lo tiene cada heraldo, no tendrás el arco en tus manos pero cosas extrañas, hasta para el mundo de los magos suceden a tu alrededor. ¿Recuerdas como eran las cosas antes de que llegaran los heraldos? Las cosas son iguales ahora. Ale sigue teniendo un control mental impresionante para sondear a las personas. Elinor siempre predijo cosas, siempre tuvo sueños premonitorios. Ella tenía visiones, siempre las ha tenido, vio al fantasma de su aya, vio la muerte de su padre, de las misma forma que tú debes tener un vestigio de tu poder.- se quedó callada mirando la calle y el cielo que desde hacía horas presagiaba lluvia.- El poder nunca se fue, sólo se debilitó.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

La pelirroja volteó y miró a su amiga. Con un movimiento muy suave sacó de su cuello el emblema de los heraldos y lo arrojó sobre la mesita.

-Esa cosa me lo dice.- murmuró.- Siguió sintiendo las sombras, siempre las he sentido, pero ahora sé que son ellas y que es oscuridad la que está dentro mío hablando y maldiciendo cada paso que doy. Tú también sientes el poder dentro de ti. Así que no preguntes que sucedió con él.

-¡Pues hay que usarlo contra Voldemort!

-¡No es tan fácil! ¡Nuestra misión era destruir al desequilibrio natural y no lo logramos! ¡El poder sólo servía para eso!

-¡Mentira!- Las dos mujeres se miraron.

-¡Entonces, ¿para qué sirve?! ¡Odio ese poder y todo lo que representa! ¡¡Lo odio!!

-¡Yo también, pero somos los únicos que podemos hacerle frente a Voldemort! ¡Jessica y Carina murieron! ¡¿Cuántas otras personas vas a dejar morir por ese absurdo miedo?! ¡¿Cuántas más Lily Evans?!

Un trueno retumbó en el cielo y la lluvia comenzó a mojar los cristales.

-¡¿Crees que quería que murieran?! ¡Veo a Carina a cada segundo en mi mente, como a Jessica! ¡Veo sus rostros contraerse en muecas de miedo y dolor, y oigo sus gritos! ¡Yo las vi morir!

-¡Pues entonces deberías entender! ¡En toda Europa están muriendo personas! Familias enteras que desaparecen, muertos por todas partes y nosotros que podemos hacer algo no lo hacemos cuando hay hombres y mujeres que con desesperación intentan sobrevivir y proteger a aquello que aman. ¡¿Desde cuando eres tan egoísta?! ¡Nuestra vida no importa! ¡Estamos aquí por algo y ese algo es proteger a aquellos que no pueden protegerse, ayudar a aquellos que lo necesitan y no sólo por ser heraldos, sino porque somos personas también, porque también vivimos en este planeta! Nos obsequiaron un don, no una maldición. Nuestra misión era matar a Voldemort, pues ahora es nuestra oportunidad. Frank vino a verme el otro día. Uno de sus amigos murió en batalla, me pidió que le explicara porque tú, aquélla que había tenido el mayor poder, se oculta entre los muggles mientras aquellos a quien ama mueren en el campo de batalla. ¡James y Sirius son Aurors Alfa porque son muy buenos! ¡Los mejores, el mismo ministro de magia obligó a los Aurors a aceptarlos! ¡Arriesgan su vida aunque están en la lista de Voldemort! ¡¿Nosotras que estamos haciendo?! ¡¡Nada!! ¡Pues ya me canse de hacer nada! ¡Yo ayudaré en esta guerra y daré mi vida! ¡Tú eres el único ser humano que no puede ser tentado por poder y que se arriesgará por todos y todo, o eso dicen, porque yo no veo a nadie con esas cualidades ahora!

Alicia tomó su bolsa del suelo, dónde había caído. Pasó junto a Lily y luego salió de la casa dando un portazo.

Lily se quedó mirando la ventana, que la lluvia golpeaba con frenesí. ¿No debida dar su vida? ¿No debía poder dar hasta lo más preciado por los otros? ¿Desde cuando la guerra la asustaba?

Cayó de rodillas con un gemido ahogado. Duda. Dolor. Caos…. Estaba ligada a esa guerra…

"Soy una prisionera de guerra, obligada a luchar"

* * *

**Abril, 1974**

**Surrey, Inglaterra**

Marina estaba cocinando, Peter iba a llegar tarde ese día y ella había terminado temprano con la facultad. Suspiró. Había visto a Elinor ese día y sentía esa hostilidad que desde hacía mucho la rubia le tenía. Marina intentó dilucidar por qué sería mientras batía un platón de huevos.

Alicia y Elinor siempre se habían llevado bien, desde el momento en que Alicia ayudará a salir a Elinor de debajo de un estante llenó de libros. Con Marina había sido distinto. Elinor había creído que ella tenía algo con Sirius Black, cuando realmente era con Peter. Las cosas se habían suavizado y Marina podía jurar que cuando ellos habían terminado Hogwarts todo había estado bien. Alicia y ella, como es lógico, se volvieron muy amigas durante su último año y al llegar a la casa merodeadora ya eran casi confidentes. Eso debía ser una de las cosas por las cuales Elinor era así.

Unos meses después de su llegada a la casa surgió una gran disputa entre ambas. Elinor se sentía insegura todo el tiempo, Lily se alejaba de ella y necesitaba una amiga en quien confiar, cuando buscó a Alicia se encontró con la amistad de Alicia y Marina. Al mismo tiempo Elinor había tomado bajó su protección al pequeño Peter durante el año que ellas habían pasado en la escuela. Marina también se llevó a Peter.

-No fue a propósito.- murmuró la chica que realmente parecía consternada.

_-Si crees que te dejaré quedarte con todo lo que quiero, estás equivocada. _

_-De que hablas Elinor.- preguntó Marina que estaba apoyada en la mesa de la cocina.-No quiero quitarte nada. _

_-Quieres tomar mi lugar en el corazón de todos, quieres alejarlos a todos de mi lado. _

_-¡No es cierto! Jamás he querido eso. _

_-¡Mentira! Tú te llevas a Peter, Alicia, Lily… Lily te tiene como su protegida y la alejas de mí. ¡Quieres que me quede sola! _

_-Eres una idiota, Elinor Dashwood. No quiero ninguna de esas cosas y jamás te he deseado algún mal. Eres tú la que me es esquiva… _

_-¡Tonta!- con un movimiento rápido Elinor cacheteó a Marina que se levantó indignada de su lugar. Elinor temblaba de ira y Marina se veía pequeña a su lado. _

_-¡No quiero a tus amigos! ¡No quiero tu lugar! ¡Si estoy con Peter, es porque lo amo! ¡Si estoy con Alicia, es porque somos amigas! ¡Lily me ha salvado muchas veces! ¡No quiero remplazarte! _

_Elinor soltó un par de lágrimas llenas de cólera. _

_-¡Cállate! ¡No haces más que criticar todo lo que hago! ¡No haces más que hacerme menos! ¡Suficiente Marina! ¡Aléjate de mí! _

_-Yo no he hecho eso. Eres una sentimental. Comprende que todo aquello que quieres se va de ti porque intentas retenerlo como era. ¡Las cosas cambian!_

_-¡No me gusta el cambio! ¡Ni la soledad!_

_-¡Habla de soledad con otra persona! ¡Todos aquí hemos sentido lo que es estar solos! _

_-¡Te odio Marina!- gritó la rubia antes de salir de la cocina. _

Desde entonces las cosas no habían estado bien. Cada vez más sus puntos de vista se distanciaban. Elinor que intentaba de cualquier forma retener a aquellos que quería a su lado y ella que parecía recibir el cariño que Elinor ansiaba.

Cambiar de casa, alejarse de todos… aquello estaba matando a Elinor de dolor, se veía más sola que nunca y había buscado apoyo en John Crowford, un curandero que había conocido.

Marina dejó de batir los huevos, se sentía fatal. Peter estaba a su lado todo el tiempo. Elinor estaba vacía, más que eso… desde hacia mucho Elinor sentía cada muerte en carne propia… Marina lo sabía, aquel poder que le había quedado seguía permitiéndole percibir los sentimientos de los que estaba a su alrededor y Elinor expresaba mucha tristeza cuando la había visto. Sólo podía sentir a una persona más vacía y más dolida que la misma Elinor y era James Potter.

Marina no sabía que cuando viera a Lily después de tres meses, encontraría en la pelirroja tal sentimiento de abandono que los ojos de la castaña se llenarían de lágrimas.

* * *

**Mayo 14, 1974 **

**Una calle en Londres. **

Remus Lupin iba de caminó a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Peter. Pasaba por un puesto de revistas y periódicos, cuando la vio.

En la portada de una de esas revistas se veía una hermosa fotografía de Ingrid Mudlose. Se veía tan distinta, sonriente y posando deslumbrando a quien la viera.

Remus vio los ojos de su antigua amiga, era la única parte de sus ser que se veía triste y desolada. Los ojos de Ingrid jamás habían podido dejar de mostrar lo que sentía y aunque parecía sólo un vestigio el lo veía tan claro como si la fotografía lo dijera todo lo ancho y largo: Ingrid no era feliz.

Sabía que debía desearle eso después de lo que le había hecho, pero era casi imposible…

-Me da una.- murmuró mientras señalaba la revista. El dueño, que tenía una joroba y comía ojos en escabeche, tomó la revista y se la dio a Remus.

-Una mujer…- hizo un signo que obligo a Remus a fruncir la nariz.- Le hacen una entrevista adentro. Es fabulosa. Vendrá Inglaterra pronto para un desfile de modas.

-Que bien.

¿Sería solo para un desfile o su nuevo amo y señor la mandaría? Remus tomó la revista y miró la fotografía. Su vieja amiga no podía verse menos como una Mortífaga. ¿Habría sido en parte su culpa que ahora estuviera atada a un maníaco? Cómo le habría gustado ayudarle.

-Que tenga buen día.- dijo el jorobado, Remus movió la cabeza antes de alejarse.

* * *

Peter cumplía veinte años el catorce de mayo. Habían decidió juntarse los nueve para aquella celebración, pero la mayoría no fue solo. Sirius iba acompañado de Sara. Parecía que la relación iba de maravilla y se llevaban muy bien. Vivían juntos en un piso en Londres. Después de su encuentro en el ministerio y pasar navidad juntos habían comenzado a salir. Sirius la consideraba la mejor mujer para él, inteligente, divertida e increíble, pero había algo que le faltaba, tal vez que nunca había cambiado esa expresión vacía en sus ojos. 

Elinor llegó acompañada de John a quien presentó a todos, luego le dijo a Lily: "Es un encanto, el hombre más inteligente y considerado que haya conocido, no como algunas personas" y miró a Sirius de reojo, para asegurarse que la había oído.

John Crowford tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos verdes, era completamente distinto a Sirius, a diferencia de los últimos novios que la chica había tenido.

Ale llegó sola, cosa que sorprendió a todos que esperaban verla con Remus. La mujer les explicó que él había salido temprano y seguro que luego llegaba.

Alicia y Frank fueron de los primeros en llegar. Alicia le había prometido a Marina que le ayudaría con la comida, Frank había sido obligado a ayudar.

James llegó completamente solo y junto con Sirius y Sara. No se veía muy bien si he de confesar la verdad. El trabajo en el ministerio lo estaba matando, se exigía demasiado en la facultad y todos los ataques en los que había participado los últimos meses le habían dado más fama de la que ya tenía. Capturaba cada Mortífago y parecía no tener miedo a perder la vida. Y no lo tenía, porque James Potter seguía sin entender que demonios iba a hacer ahora, pues su vida era demasiado complicada sin aquella pelirroja de ojos verdes que no veía desde el día en el hospital.

Lily llegó con mirada taciturna y una sonrisa suave en sus labios. Evitó a James todo lo que pudo y al final sólo cruzó con él un vago "hola".

Remus fue el último en llegar llevando con él la revista dónde salía Ingrid.

-Así que allí está nuestra amiga.- dijo Sirius.- Se ve triste.

-Lo mismo pensé yo.

-¿Se veía igual cuando te atacó?- preguntó Ale.

-No.- Remus negó.- Entonces tenía más miedo que tristeza en sus ojos. Parecía que no quería hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero su voz estaba decidida.

Lily miró la foto.

-¿Será nuestra culpa?- preguntó.- Debimos ayudarla… debí…

Su mirada se cruzó con la de James y ambos se sintieron mal y solos.

-No pueden cambiarlo ahora.- dijo Frank.- Haya o no sido su culpa, eso ya es igual, ahora es nuestra enemiga.

"Enemiga" Lily y Elinor abrieron los ojos. "Enemiga" ¿Cómo podía ser que ellas se enfrentaran en combate? ¿Ellas que habían sido tan amigas?

-¡No es mi enemiga!- gritó Lily.- Yo la perdoné, yo la salvé… yo di mi poder para que ese asesino no la matará… no voy a combatir contra ella.

-No combates Lily, así que no hay problema.- le dijo Alicia de forma cruel.

El ambiente era tan tenso que en vez de una fiesta de cumpleaños parecía una sala de juntas o una para torturas.

-¿Qué?- preguntó desconcertada.- ¿Esperas que salga a matarla?

-No sabes matar.- le dijo Alicia.

-¡¿Y tú sí?!

-¡Cálmense!- gritó Marina.- No creo que tenga importancia, no vinimos a pelear.

-¿Esperabas una reunión feliz?- preguntó con sorna Elinor.

-Esto es una fiesta, no vamos a luchar contra Ingrid ahora.- dijo James.

-¡De seguro que alguno de los encapuchados que has golpeado en tus ataques pudo ser ella!- le dijo Lily.

-¡Tengo que defenderme y si ella me ataca…!

-No culpes a James, ni siquiera puedes salir a un campo de batalla Evans.- comentó Alicia.

Todos comenzaron a tomar parte en aquella discusión que era un "todos contra todos". Los gritos se alzaron y las palabras cada vez fueron más hirientes.

-¡Si tú no hubieras alejado a James!- gritó en algún momento Sirius.

-¡Ya déjenme!- contestó con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¡Hice lo que me pareció mejor!

-¡¿Cómo cuando salvaste a Ingrid?!- preguntó Ale.

-¡Basta!- gritó John, él junto a Sara y Frank que no entendían y no esperaban entender.

-Nos vamos hasta que se calmen.- declaró Sara tomando su bolsa y siguiendo a John.

-Sólo recuerden que son amigos ¿si?- les dijo Frank antes de salir.

Se miraron y poco a poco la tensión fue bajando.

-¿Qué nos pasa?- preguntó Peter.- No deberíamos pelear entre nosotros.

-No deberíamos ni estar separados.- dijo Remus.- Estamos llegando muy lejos.

Se volvieron a sentar mientras se miraban uno al otro.

-Yo…- Lily comenzó.- Yo pensé lo que dijiste Alicia, pero no puedo utilizar mi poder, es tan difícil vaciarse y expulsar energía. Desearía entrar al campo de batalla, tal vez lo lograría.

-Deberíamos utilizar alguna parte de nuestro poder para ayudar.- comentó James.- Pero no podemos…

Miraron a Ale.

-No sé como… es demasiado complicado… como si… No estoy segura… pero no veo la forma de que nuestros poderes vuelvan a ser los mismos.

-Nuestra misión también cambió.- dijo Marina.- Tal vez está vez tengamos que ser simples magos e intentar así combatir.

-Sí, al final con poderes o sin ellos podemos morir… no tengo miedo de eso.- dijo Alicia.- Sino de que mueran por mi culpa…

Miró sus manos como si en ellas fuera a encontrar la flecha que había clavado hacía tanto tiempo en el corazón de un vampiro.

-Alguna vez deberemos matar y nos enfrentaremos a Ingrid.- mustió Lily.- pero no hay que adelantar ese momento… no ahora…

Todos se miraron y en ese silencio se escuchó un ruido.

-¿Alguien oyó eso?- preguntó Ale mientras se paraba y miraba a su alrededor.

-Todos- contestó Peter.

Unos pasos se oyeron por el pasillo hacía el cuarto donde estaban. James y Sirius sacaron al instante sus varitas. Los pasos pararon y la perrilla de la puerta se movió.

La puerta se abrió. Una anciana estaba de pie en el umbral con una maleta en su mano.

-¡Esperen!- gritó Ale para detener algún ataque de sus amigos.- La conozco.

Se acercó y como si fuera un sueño estiró su mano para tocar la arrugada mejilla de la mujer.

-¿Miss Hallow? ¿Es realmente usted?

-Sí, Alessandra, que bueno que me recuerdas.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Te traje tu profecía…

-¿Mi qué?

-La profecía acerca del poder de los heraldos, donde dice como pueden recuperarlo.

* * *

Terminó el chap… supongo que de alguna forma hay quién ya se esperaba el final… digo de alguna forma había que darles una oportunidad. La pregunta es si fallaran de nuevo o no. 

Repito mi petición de que se fijen en las fechas… comienza a ser muy importante que vean que año es… (Sobretodo el año, los meses van casi siempre de forma lineal)

El siguiente chap se llama:

_La profecía_Entre otras cosas nos enteramos de la profecía, la nueva misión y por supuesto el destino de los personajes. Ingrid aparece, por lo tanto hay una nueva muerte…

Contesto RRS:

Blanca: Sí, cada vez se pone mas oscuro… espero que te guste este chap.

Niniel204: Gracias, pero sigo creyendo que es un intento de poema… no es tan bueno, en definitiva creo que lo mío es la prosa. Tienes razón, típico que todo le suceda a ella… mala costumbre que me he creado. Yo también espero que actualices pronto.

Florcha: Sí, ahora que lo dices, los marco demasiado… supongo que ese es el estilo de este ff, los personajes no son completamente felices nunca, bueno a excepción de un momento más adelante. Siempre hay algo que influye a que la felicidad o la tristeza no sea absoluta. Bueno últimamente (eso quiere decir más o menos cinco o seis meses) he intentado escribir cosas de mi autoría… es bastante complicado, pero creo que voy lográndolo.

NeLi BlAcK: Sí, puede ser que tardará más… pero a escena no a salido, sólo se sabe que regresó… aunque supongo que eso es algo…

NyTA: Gracias y no paro de escribir, al menos no mucho. Bueno la escena de Lily, como me gustó esa escena jajaja. El fantasma de la opera es una de mis obras favoritas, lo leí y vi el musical y espero ansiosa la película.

Trini: Si tienes razón… diebió a ver sido el titulo, Navidad escarlata… o algo así. Sí son terribles, aunque yo las llamó mis escenas de acción ajajaja, no sé como la escribo sólo salen… Alessandra también es de mis favoritos, bueno a decir verdad no hay algún personaje que deteste, hasta el malvado Aensley (aqul Mortífago del diente de oro) tiene su parte en la historia :p

Mary93: Creo que todas las dudas son resueltas, pero si quieres puedes decírmelas, eso me ayuda a ver que tengo que resolver en que momento. Que bueno que te guste y decidieras dejar un rr, me hace muy feliz… y bueno si tiene tantos chaps como la primera parte.

Gracias por los rrs, me hacen muy feliz, también gracias a quiénes leen el ff y no dejan rrs.

Les deseo a tods un muy feliz año 2005, ojala que se cumplan todos sus sueños (:P)

Syringen

A.L.C.S


	6. La profecía

Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece.

_Dedicado a Carlos Meza por su ayuda en la corrección de la primera parte de esta historia y a Alicia mi beta._

**

* * *

**

**¿De qué están hechos lo sueños?**

**II**

**El material de los Sueños. **

* * *

**La profecía. **

_Cuando el poder haya desaparecido_

_Cuando el mal haya regresado_

_Cuando el emblema haya brillado_

_Entonces a la cima habrá que viajar_

_A la caverna oculta de joya y riqueza_

_Donde yace la más profunda tristeza_

_Allí se ocultó el poder_

_Allí fue a dar la esperanza y la fe_

_Allí encontraran una nueva oportunidad_

_Pero sólo si pueden sobreponerse a la mayor soledad_

_Todo depende de la traición_

_De aquélla que fue encerrada y amada_

_Y cuando dos joyas lloren por la perdida_

_Entonces llegará el turno de los heraldos_

_Pues una nueva misión habrán ellos de enfrentar_

_El destino y la reencarnación de los elementos los guiarán_

_Y la victoria alcanzarán_

* * *

**Mayo 14, 1974 **

**Una calle en Londres. **

-La profecía acerca del poder de los heraldos, dónde dice como pueden recuperarlos.

Después de aquello se quedaron todos callados. Ale la miró sin entender.

Todos se preguntaban lo mismo: ¿realmente podían volver a poseer el poder?

-No entiendo, se aparece aquí después de abandonarme cuando tenía trece años en una casa, para decirme que hice una profecía que habla de los heraldos. ¡Eso es estúpido!

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa maternal.

-¡Es imposible recuperar el poder! ¡Me lo habían dicho!

-El poder nunca se pierde, querida Alessandra, ahora déjame pasar que llevó cinco meses viajando por toda Europa, yendo del tingo al tango y estoy cansada.

La chica se hizo a un lado mirando aún de forma huraña a su antigua protectora.

Miss Hallow se sentó en una silla que había conjurado, sonrió a todos y los estudió.

-Veamos.- murmuró- Ustedes deben ser Remus, James, Sirius y Peter. Luego tenemos a las dos pequeñas Alicia y Marina… sí, tú eres Elinor recuerdo a tu aya, tan buena mujer y por su puesto tú, eres Lily.

Se miraron entre sí y Marina se sintió, de nuevo, como una niña de seis años algo ingenua.

-¿Quiere algo de beber?- preguntó Peter rompiendo el silencio de forma educada.

-Oh no, si yo vine a darles unas cosas.

Puso su maleta sobre sus rodillas y la abrió. Estaba más llena de papeles y envolturas que la última vez que la vimos, pero la cajita de madera seguía en el mismo sitio. En cuanto la sacó Ale abrió la boca con sorpresa.

-Veo que la recuerdas, Alessandra. Hiciste la profecía poco después de matar a Oliner, pasaste tan poco a mi cuidado que me sorprende haberla oído. Fue antes de que Hanna Nichelson muriera a manos de Aensley, aún no salíamos de la isla. Antes de aquella guerra por la que escapamos… me diste esta caja y luego entraste en transe.

Con un movimiento metódico abrió la caja. Allí había una rosa negra marchita y vieja, un pergamino roído y una esfera de cristal que todos conocían.

-Fue la que usaron para viajar a la cúpula y esto.- tomó el pergamino.- Es tu profecía.

Le entregó a Ale el pergamino, quien se apropió de él rápidamente y lo leyó con igual rapidez.

-Esto…esto es imposible.- murmuró mientras le daba el pergamino a Lily.- ¿Qué es la cima? ¿Dónde está?

-En las islas. Un buen amigo los guiará…

Marina tomó la profecía y la leyó.

-¿Iremos a las islas?- preguntó Alicia

-Si quieren el poder, deben ir.

Llegó el turno de James para leerla.

-Pero y…- todos miraron a Lily que se mordía el labio inferior.- ¿Y Narcisa? Ella también es un heraldo.

-¡Ahora está del lado de Voldemort!- chilló indignada Elinor. Lily giró la cabeza rápidamente y miró con ira a su amiga. Elinor tembló fuertemente ante aquella mirada furibunda.

-Eso no quita que sea un heraldo, debería venir… ¿podemos hacerlo sin ella?- preguntó con un tono menos fuerte que él que había utilizado para hablarle a Elinor.

-No es necesario, deben ir dos personas, mínimo, y el emblema.

La pelirroja se llevó las manos al cuello y sacó la delgada cadena. Tomó entre sus manos el pequeño símbolo. Objeto tan importante, tan odiado, tan pequeño y tan poderoso. Deliciosa pieza de joyería que brillaba entre las manos de su dueña. Símbolo del dolor y el equilibrio, de guerreros que morían, de la sangre de tantos, de la muerte de miles, signo de un poder infinito y un sacrificio… todo eso era el pequeño emblema de los heraldos. Todo eso era y mucho más. Todos vieron como los ojos de Lily iban quedando vacíos y sin vida mientras los clavaba en el emblema.

-Lo sé, niña.- murmuró Miss Hallow. Lily alzó la vista.- Sé que es difícil, durante mi estancia en las islas, que no fue pequeña, aprendí algunas cosas del poder de los heraldos y sé cuanto duele mirar ese objeto… sé todo lo que quiere decir, jamás pensé que lo tendría tan cerca.

Estiró la mano, iba a tocarlo pero sus dedos se tensaron y luego alejó la mano.

-No…- murmuró.- Es demasiado puro para que yo, simple bruja y humana, lo toque. – negó suavemente.

-¿Queremos el poder de regreso?- preguntó Peter en un murmullo.

-¡Claro que sí!- gritaron Alicia y Ale.

-No es algo que debamos decidir así.- dijo James mientras se levantaba del sillón y caminaba por la habitación.- La última vez no pudimos decidir, sufrimos y vimos sufrir, ahora podemos decidir si lo queremos, si lo necesitamos… si estamos dispuestos a pasar por eso de nuevo.

Sus ojos avellana se calvaron en Lily, que seguía con la vista sobre el emblema, y que al sentir como una mirada la atravesaba alzó los ojos. Lo miró de regreso, por un segundo nadie habló y ellos sintieron que pasaba una eternidad.

-Debemos… debemos hacerlo.- masculló con voz temblante la pelirroja.- Tenemos qué… es nuestra misión… pero no sólo eso, tenemos la oportunidad de salvar a quienes amamos y a miles de vidas… no dejaré morir a nadie más si me es posible evitarlo… yo… yo quiero volver a ser reina del caos, aunque el caos vuelva a introducirse en mí, no importa.

Se miraron por un segundo, Miss Hallow sonreía mientras veía como esos niños (para ella), deliberaban silenciosamente el destino de miles.

-Hagámoslo.- dijo Sirius confiando y sonriendo.

-Sí.- concordó Remus mientras tomaba la revista, que había traído y que se había quedado sobre la mesita, y la tiró en el bote de basura.

-Volveremos a ser un equipo.- dijo Marina.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?- preguntó James con una media sonrisa.

-Tienen dos semanas para alistar todo.- dijo Miss Hallow y sacó unos sobres de la maleta. Dio uno a cada persona de la habitación.- El braco sale del puerto mágico a las once de la mañana en dos semanas. Las islas los esperan, aún pueden arrepentirse. Ten esto linda.- dijo mientras le daba la esfera llena de vapor plateado a Lily.- Tal vez algún día te sirva de algo.- La pelirroja la tomó- ¿Ale, querida, me acompañas a la puerta?

Alessandra asintió y siguió a su antigua protectora hacia la salida del apartamento. Antes de salir Miss Hallow sacó otra cosa de la vieja maleta, un suéter azul exquisitamente tejido con estambre azul cobalto.

-Para que nunca vuelvas a olvidarme Ale.- dijo mientras se lo daba. La chica lo tomó con manos temblorosas y lo miró con ojos húmedos.

-Yo… yo no sé que decir.

-No digas nada en ese caso.- murmuró afable la anciana.- Cuídate mi niña.

-¿la volveré a ver?- preguntó Ale desde el umbral mientras Miss Hallow se dirigía hacia la escalera.

-Muchas veces los caminos de las personas que se quisieron, como yo te quiero a ti, no se vuelven a cruzarse, pero en nuestro destino está volvernos a ver. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que yo, tú eres la profetiza.- y con una sonrisa amorosa y cálida despareció por la escalera gris.

Ale abrazó el suéter mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

-Querías mucho a esa mujer ¿verdad?- Ale miró a Remus que estaba detrás de ella.

-Sí, pero no recordaba cuanto, hasta ahora que la vi… ella fue la que me salvó de convertirme en aliada de mi padre, ella y sus sobrinas.- y mientras sentía el abrazo de Remus miró hacia la escalera, añorando, como nunca había echo, sus años de niña

* * *

**Mayo 16, 1974**

**Park**** avenue, Londres**

Los Bones murieron el 5 de mayo de 1974. Asesinados por el mismo Lord Oscuro, por no unirse a sus filas. Todos los Bones murieron esa noche, todos menos dos. Los menores, Amelia y Thomas Bones, se salvaron, estaban en Hogwarts; pero ahora la pequeña Amelia, de sólo catorce años, estaba sentada en un sillón de satín verde en el piso de su único pariente con vida: Doug Ternis.

Su hermano seguía en Hogwarts, no había podido superar la muerte de toda su familia y no había querido salir del castillo al comprender el peligro que corría. Pero Amelia lo comprendía mejor y sabía que debía arriesgarse, junto a su nuevo tutor había ido al funeral. Muchas personas se habían congregado para llorar y despedirse de los Bones. Ella los miró a todos con los ojos secos y la cara pálida, recibió de todos los invitados un pésame, algunos hipócritas, otro sinceros, y ella supo reconocerlos.

La niña pálida, enfermizamente delgada, ataviada de negro y con la mirada penetrante se veía más muerta que sus parientes en los ataúdes que había a su lado.

Pero ella entendía, entendía porque habían muerto y odiaba a todas las personas que la miraban con lastima. ¡No debían tenerle lastima! ¡No a ella! Y menos ellos que eran hipócritas como todos los seres humanos.

-Yo sé lo que sucede.- dijo a su primo con una sonrisa triste.- Yo sé porque murieron.

Doug la miró intentando descifrar esas palabras que de vez en cuando decía Amelia.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- preguntó de forma amable y sin hacerle mucho caso.

-No crees que pueda entender.- contestó, Amelia tenía la vista perdida en la ventana. Llovía y las grises casas de los alrededores se veían difusas entre las gotas. Los ojos almendrados de la niña reflejaban las gotas.

-Sí lo creo. Eres muy inteligente Amelia, pero…

-Soy joven.- terminó ella la frase.- Aún así lo entiendo. Él creé tener el poder para decidir sobre la vida de los demás. Tanta muerte sólo sucede cuando uno creé que puede decidir sobre la vida de otros. Él decidió sobre la vida de mis padres, eligió su fin y los condenó… nadie los ha castigado y mientras no lo castiguen seguirá matando. Por librarnos de los muggles él puede hacer lo que quiera y matar a quien sea, su ideal le da carta blanca… la historia siempre es la misma.

Doug volteó y miró a su prima sorprendido. No había entendido porque Amelia había salido de Hogwarts, pero ahora lo veía claro… ella lo sabía, mejor que todos los brujos del ministerio que no conocían el dolor que ella experimentaba, ella lo entendía.

-Sí lo entiendes Amelia… lo entiendes muy bien.

Se acercó a una caja que tenía sobre la chimenea y sacó de allí un collar.

-Tuyo.- murmuró mientras se lo daba. – Después de unas semanas ya no lo querré.

Amelia tomó el collar entre sus manos y sonrió débilmente. Abrazó a Doug con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero no derramó ninguna.

Un silbido agudo hizo que Doug alzará la cabeza y mirara hacia la ventana. Se puso pálido, tenía menos de cinco minutos.

-Amelia.- dijo, la separó de él.- Necesito que salgas por la escalera de incendio y corras.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Amelia.

-Haz lo que te digo. Quieres vivir ¿no? Algún día dictaras las leyes y todos te respetaran, pero debes irte ahora. Corre y busca a una mujer pelirroja en Lake avenue, está cerca de aquí, corre hacia el norte, ella te cuidará. Corre, corre hasta que las piernas te duelan. Y no gires o regreses. ¡Vete!

Amelia lo miró y asintió. Lo abrazó fuertemente y en menos de un minuto corría ya hacía su cuarto, por donde podría salir hacia la escalera. Doug la vio perderse por el pasillo y oyó la ventana abrirse con esterépido y luego como el viento la golpeaba, al mismo tiempo se escuchó por el pasillo un ruido casi imperceptible pero existente: unos pasos.

La puerta se abrió y dio paso a una sombra. Doug la miró y apretó con fuerza su varita, que había sacado momentos antes.

-Ingrid.- murmuró a lo que la sombra, que ya era una figura, rió. Con un movimiento rápido se quitó la capucha y sonrió de forma cruel. Doug no se fijó en su sonrisa sino en sus ojos, que como todos sabían, la traicionaban. Sus ojos mostraban tristeza y desesperación al verlo solo.

-Veo que me recuerdas. ¿Dónde está Amelia?

-Hogwarts.

-¡Mientes!

-Se ha ido.

Ingrid cerró sus ojos.

-Sé que estás aquí para matarme a mi también, Ingrid. Me matarás como mataste a Jessica y Carina, sin compasión y a sangre fría, sé que mi crimen fue conocer a tus amigos.

-¡No son mis amigos!- chilló.- ¡Nunca lo fueron y nunca los serán!

Doug sonrió.

-Niégalo- murmuró- pero no me engañarás a mí. Mátame de una vez y ve a buscar a Amelia.

-No tienes que morir, únete a mi señor y no deberás morir.

-Después de ver lo que te hizo, nunca me uniría a él, no importa cuanto te ame.

Eso desarmó a Ingrid. ¿La amaba? Después de tanto daño, después de tantas muertes ¿la amaba? Su mirada se suavizó. No podía dejarse vencer, debía matarlo… pero él… él la amaba.

-No puedes amarme. ¡No puedes! ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡Soy una Mortífaga!

-Amó a la Ingrid que conocí, tan hermosa, cálida y feliz como la primavera, tan soñadora y frívola como ninguna otra joven. Sé que esa Ingrid está dentro, muy dentro, de la nueva Ingrid, fría y cruel. ¿Acaso no lo sigues amando tú? ¿Acaso no sigues amando a…?

-¡No digas su nombre!- le cortó con un grito.- ¡No hables de él! ¡No lo menciones!

-¡Lo amas! Tanto como yo a ti, lo sé, no mientas. ¡Mátame Ingrid! Sólo, sólo pido que me cumplas un último deseo.

Ingrid comenzaba sentirse perdida.

-En nombre de nuestra antigua amistad te ruego algo.

Su amistad. Allí estaba uno de sus mejores amigos. Estaba allí de pie, ella iba a matarlo y todo el dolor que había sentido al matar a Jessica y Carina afloraba. ¡Lo iba a matar! ¡A él! ¡Al chico con quien peleaba en los pasillos y con quien jugaba a las orillas del lago! ¡Iba a matarlo! ¡Iba a morir por sus manos! Los gritos de Carina. ¡Asesina! La había llamado asesina, traidora, demente… ninguna de las dos había rogado ni había hablado de amistad, le habían hablado con odio y Doug tenía que hacer lo mismo. ¡No hablar en nombre de una amistad! ¡No hablar del pasado! ¡No quería recordar el pasado!

-Te pido que sonrías, Ingrid. Déjame morir mirando tu sonrisa… no importa que muera en tus manos.

Ingrid comenzó a sentir lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos. Levantó la varita mientras sonreía.

-Sí, así.- dijo Doug que le sonrió a su vez.

Ingrid sonrió suavemente, ya había lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. "Debo tener deseos de matar" pensó "Debo matarlo, quiera o no"

-Adiós Doug- el chico asintió y cerró los ojos.- _Avada__ Kedavra- _murmuró Ingrid. Y su amigo cayó tieso a sus pies con la sonrisa en su rostro.

Ingrid soltó la varita y cayó de rodillas junto al cuerpo inerte de su amigo. Apoyó su cara en aquél pecho y comenzó a llorar.

-Perdóname Doug, perdóname.- chilló desesperada mientras aferraba sus manos al cuerpo de aquél hombre.

Y fue en ese momento cuando Lily Evans abrió sus ojos. Con un gritó se levantó de su cama, aún no lo había asimilado, pero sabía que debía hacer. Se puso sus zapatillas, tomó un suéter. Bajó las escaleras corriendo y salió del edificio con la misma rapidez.

El destino le había hecho estar en Londres ese día, tenía que buscar a Amelia, tenía que. No la matarían.

La lluvia la empapó al instante, pero eso no la detuvo. Mojada y temblando corrió por las calles buscando a una niña entre la lluvia que nublaba su visión. La vio, en una esquina encogida sobre el asfalto.

-¡Amelia!- gritó.- ¡Amelia!

La niña giró la mirada y se levantó temblando, tratando de huir de aquella figura que la conocía y se acercaba.

-¡No corras!- gritó Lily.- ¡Soy una amiga!

Amelia se paró. Su cabello castaño estaba pegado a su pálida cara al igual que su ropa, temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-¡¿Cómo lo sé?!- preguntó.- ¡¿Cómo sé que eres amiga?!

-Fui amiga de Doug, lo fui hasta esta noche. Soy Lily Evans, me viste en el funeral de tus padres.

Amelia miró a la pelirroja frente a ella y asimiló las palabras.

-¿Entonces es cierto? Él está… está…- soltó un quejido y corrió hacia Lily. La abrazó al instante, necesitaba un abrazo, necesitaba sentir que había alguien junto a ella. Pronto soltó a la mujer y cayó de rodillas.

Lily comenzó a llorar también repitiendo en su cabeza sus palabras. "Fui su amiga, lo fui hasta esta noche". ¡Estaba muerto! A manos de Ingrid había muerto.

-Sí es cierto.- murmuró sin saber de donde había sacado la voz. Luego también se tambaleó y se arrodilló junto a Amelia. La abrazó con fuerza.

-Todos me han abandonado.- murmuró la niña que lloraba.- Todos me han abandonado, él se los ha llevado a todos, sólo me queda Thomas. Thomas que no comprende que estamos en guerra. ¡Me han dejado todos!

Lily oyó los gritos de esa niña en quien no había visto rastro de lágrimas durante el funeral. Ahora ambas tenían la cara empapada, por la lluvia y el llanto, y sus ojos comenzaban a enrojecerse como sus narices.

-¡Él se los llevó! ¡Me dejó sola! ¡Me los arrebató! ¡¿Quién es él para decidir?! ¡Doug, mamá, papá! ¡Ayuda!

Lily lloraba, su propia pena y la de aquella niña. Además de que comenzaba a odiarse. ¡Era su culpa! ¡Doug la conoció y murió! ¡Jessica, Carina! ¡Todos! ¡Miles lloraban sus perdidas y los cementerios se llenaban!

-Ven.- dijo mientras ayudaba a Amelia a levantarse.- Vamos a mi casa.

La niña se dejó llevar mientras lloraba. Lily sintió las gotas de lluvia y entre ellas se prometió algo. Esta vez no fallaría, no volverían a sufrir si podía evitarlo, recuperaría ese poder y cargaría con esa maldición. ¡Cualquier cosa era mejor que ver a esa niña llorar y gritar por sus muertos!

Y en ese momento recordó algo. Ingrid también lloraba… Ingrid… abrió sus ojos con sorpresa… Ingrid seguía siendo humana, en el fondo, seguía siendo humana. Y extrañamente eso reconfortó un poco a la pelirroja.

* * *

**Mayo 21, 1974 **

**El bar plateado, Londres.**

James Potter miraba por la ventana de El Bar Plateado, esperando. Sus ojos se movían ansiosos de la calle a la barra. El bar, tan popular en esa época, era un punto de reunión para miles de magos. Era tan distinto al caldero Chorreante, estaba del otro lado de la ciudad y tenía ventanas que daban hacia el río.

Los meseros ya conocían a James y la hija del dueño se había enamorado de él. La muchacha llamada Jasmine se acercó moviendo las caderas de forma provocadora, llevaba una bandeja llena de bebidas; pasaba entre las mesas con aire galante y con una sonrisa que bien hubiera podido competir con la de Sirius Black. La despampanante joven dejó al último la mesa de James y cuando dejó una cerveza de mantequilla intentó comenzar una conversación con el joven Auror.

-Vi tu foto en El Profeta la semana pasada.- dijo.- Decía que atrapaste quince.

-Exageran.- le contestó él, la miró un momento y luego regresó sus ojos avellana a la ventana.

-Seguro que no. Eres el mejor de los Aurors, si a Moody le sucediera algo, seguro que tu serías el líder de los Alfa.

-No le pasará nada, es el mejor. Fue mi maestro por un semestre, es increíble.

-Tú también lo eres, no hay Auror más valiente.

-Conozco a personas más increíbles.

Jasmine bufó. James solía platicar con ella y sonreírle, pero parecía tan ensimismado ese día, hasta era extraño que se hubiera sentado en una mesa y no en la barra.

-¿esperas a alguien James?

-Sí, pero no estoy seguro que ella venga.

Con aquel "ella" las mejillas de Jasmine enrojecieron, la mayor parte del restaurante miraba la escena. Los clientes eran casi todos clientes habituales. La mayoría conocía la preferencia de Jasmine por el Auror y nadie se lo reprochaba. ¿Quién no querría salir con un héroe? Sirius Black también era un buen partido, pero ya salía con alguien.

-Seguro que _ella_ no te dejaría plantado, estaría loca…

-Bueno, es bastante distinta a todas las mujeres, ya lo ha hecho algunas veces y ahora que está enojada…

¿Enojarse alguien con James Potter? Debía estar loca esa mujer. ¡Cómo desearía ella una cita con su amado James! Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero James se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta con paso rápido. Cuando regresó Jasmine miró con horror que lo acompañaba una mujer. Y con furia creciente la miró de arriba a bajo. Era hermosa, ciertamente, y algo le decía que era muy poderosa. Jasmine la odio desde el primer momento.

-¿Desea algo de tomar?- preguntó con sorna. La mujer negó.- ¿Y tú, James?

-Nada, gracias.

Jasmine se molestó y se alejó moviendo las caderas como siempre.

James y su acompañante se quedaron mirando, de pie aún frente a la mesa.

-¿Para qué me llamaste? ¿Para que viera a esa chica?- preguntó Lily Evans desesperada.- No quiero que Amelia se quede sola.

-No le pasará nada en tu casa, lo sabes. Tú misma la encantaste cuando saliste del colegio para que fuera completamente segura, casi como Hogwarts. Además, ¿quién la buscara en Surrey?

-Mis hechizos no son tan fuertes.

-Eso no te lo crees que ni tú, Lily. Eres la mejor hechicera ¿no estás en el ministerio casi desde que saliste del colegio?

-Oh, cállate.- dijo ella cada vez más desesperada.

-Es por el mismo motivo que estás con tus padres, crees que estás segura y que sino al menos podrás proteger a tus seres queridos. Eres algo egoísta.

-¿Lo dices por lo que te hice Potter?- preguntó ella con cólera creciente.- Pensé que lo entendías.

-¡Pues no lo hago!-

James se dio cuenta en ese momento de que la mayor parte del restaurante los miraba, sacó unas monedas y las dejó sobre la mesa. Luego tomó la mano de Lily.

-Vamos a discutir a otro lugar.

En el momento en que caminaban hacía la puerta, Jasmine pasó y tiró sobre Lily "accidentalmente" una bebida de color azul eléctrico.

-Oh, lo siento tanto.- murmuró con una mueca de dolor muy mal fingida.

-No importa.- Lily le sonrió y después salió del lugar seguida por James y la mirada furibunda de Jasmine. Antes de salir Lily ya se había limpiado con un sencillo hechizo.

Caminaron durante un rato en silencio, hasta que Lily se paró abruptamente.

-¿Qué era lo que quería Potter?- preguntó de forma fría.

-Hablar.- contestó él.- No quería entrar al tema de nosotros Lil.

Estaban en un parque, cuyo nombre no le interesó a ninguno de los dos. Se sentaron bajó un castaño grande y frondoso.

-¿entonces que querías?- preguntó ella.

-Hablé con Albus y Alastor sobre tus sueños.

-¿Cuáles sueños?

-Los de Ingrid, la explicación es sencilla al parecer, pero no te gustará.

Lily miró interesada a James.

-Estás unida a ella.- le explicó.- Le salvaste la vida y eso crea un lazo entre los magos. Un lazo muy fuerte y bastante difícil de romper.

Lily se quedó mirando a un perro muy lindo que saltaba para atrapar un disco. James la miraba mientras tanto.

-Lo presentía.- murmuró casi para sí misma.- Tengo miedo de cuando me toque el turno. No quiero pelear contra ella, no podré. Ya haz matado ¿verdad James?

-No he usado el Avada Kedavra si eso preguntas, pero… el ministerio está dando poder para usar maldiciones imperdonables contra Mortífagos y la facultad ha cerrado por completo. Llegan Aurors inexpertos que no entienden que pueden perder la vida y que quiere decir matar a alguien.

-¿Y tú lo entiendes?- preguntó ella con tristeza.- ¿Entiendes que puedes morir y dejarlo todo atrás?

-¿Crees que si no lo hiciera, lucharía? Sirius y yo fuimos promovidos a Aurors Alfa por una razón Lily. Sirius y yo entendíamos que quería decir matar a alguien. ¿No vivimos durante un año entre la muerte y el dolor, no perdimos todo? Es triste Lil, pero los heraldos me dieron la posibilidad de ser el mejor Auror de la fuerza.

-¡Sólo lo eres porque te arriesgas de más! ¡¿Crees que no leo los titulares?! Sé que luchas como si fueran a matarte al próximo segundo, dicen que nada te une a la vida. ¿Es cierto?- la mirada de Lily y la de James se encontraron. La de ella se veía tan triste y era doloroso soportarlo, o lo hubiera sido para cualquiera que no fuera James Potter.

-Sí, me une me amistad con muchas personas, pero ellas están tan al borde de la muerte como yo. Mis abuelos, que no veo desde hace un año porque tuvieron que esconderse. Hay una cosa que evita que muera… aunque ya es sólo un pensamiento.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Lily, aunque estaba segura de conocer la respuesta.

-Tú.-

Se quedaron callados.

-Yo… James…- comenzó

-No tienes porque decir algo.

-No, he estado pensando en esto. Si cuando acabé todo, cuando tengamos el poder de regreso, aún nos queremos… si quieres... yo también te extraño.

James entendió y le sonrió a Lily.

-Nada me gustaría más. Además tu apartamento es más bonito que el mío.

Lily sonrió.

-¿y quién era la chica del bar?

-¿Celosa Evans?

-Eso querrías Potter, eso querrías.

* * *

**Mayo 24, 1974**

**Londres, Inglaterra**

La muerte de Doug devastó a todos y, al mismo tiempo, renovó sus ánimos para viajar. Elinor Dashwood estaba esa tarde con John, había estado hablándole sobre el colegio. Sentados frente a unas tazas de café la chica terminaba de relatarle su sexto año.

-En el andén vi a James y Lily despedirse, a las seis llegó mi mamá por mí y me separé de mis amigos.

En ese momento se quedó callada recordando el texto que estaba en una caja en su antiguo baúl.

-¿Qué paso después?- preguntó John, Elinor se quedó mirando su taza de café.

-Es difícil seguir, mi mundo se desmoronó ese verano, desde entonces nada volvió a ser igual.

John sintió la tristeza en las palabras de Elinor. Ésta tenía los ojos clavados en la humeante taza.

-No te gusta el cambio ¿verdad Eli?

-No, no me gusta.

-¿Por qué? El cambio es lo único que permanece en este universo.

-Hablas como Marina.

-¿No es tu amiga?

-Sí.

-¿Entonces por qué le tienes rencor?

-No le tengo rencor. Sólo que quería desplazarme.

-A veces eres algo torpe sabes Eli.

La chica miró confusa a John.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó ofendida.

-Oh, vamos no te ofendas.

-No me ofendo, me sorprendo.

-Sí, claro. Eres mala mintiendo. ¿Cuándo te vas?

-El domingo. ¿Haz ido a las islas, John?

-No sabía que existían hasta que me hablaste de ellas.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, haz ido, sólo que no quieres hablarme de ellas. Guárdate tu secreto.- se levantó y tomó las dos tazas de café. Caminó hasta la cocina y sirvió un poco más del liquido humeante en ellas.

-Bien te diré.- dijo John con tono vencido.- Fui antes de comenzar mi carrera de Mendimago. Mis padres me educaron en casa como sabes y ellos sabían de las islas. Me hablaron de ellas y después de que presenté los EXTASIS fui allí.

-¿Cómo son?

-Fue hace mucho tiempo Eli, al parecer han cambiado mucho. En ese entonces estaban en guerra.

-He oído sobre eso, Ale nos ha contado de la guerra y vi una vez un campo de batalla, un recuerdo de Ale. Pero, ¿Por qué estaban en guerra?

-Los extranjeros comenzamos a llegar y las tribus que habían viajado allí para estar seguras comenzaron a sentir que peligraban. Algunas tribus apoyaron a los extrajeras otras no. Yo llegue casi al final de la guerra, supongo que tu amiga vivió lo peor.

-El recuerdo que vi fue horrible, no sé si algún día podré olvidarlo. Era un campo de batalla a los largo y ancho de éste se alzaban cuerpos y ella estaba allí sentada en medio de esa destrucción. Una mujer llegó a su rescate, más tarde me enteré de que era Hanna Nichelson, conocimos a su padre y hermana… Aensley la mató.

-Bueno, tienes una idea, cuando yo fui se habían comenzando a firmar tratados. Al parecer alguien importante había mediado para que hubiera paz. Pero muchas aldeas y poblados habían sido destruidos. La enfermedad azotaba el lugar, por eso decidí ser mendimago. Para ayudar a las personas como aquellas. Pero no todo en las islas estaba devastado. Son cinco islas y todas están unidas entre sí por grandes puentes que parecen que brillan como ninguna cosa que haya visto. Hay cuatro islas que rodean la mayor que es el centro del país. Cada isla tiene un clima distinto, una flora y fauna que no se encuentra en ningún lugar del planeta. Hay en cada isla la ciudad capital. Todas son hermosas y espectaculares.

-¿Cuál es la montaña más alta?

-Está en una de las islas de afuera según creo. Casi nadie la ha logrado subir y sus nombres están tatuados al pie de la montaña. La llaman La cima del mundo o La Cima. Se dice que hay una caverna cerca de la cúspide, la cosa más hermosa que cualquier hombre pueda ver. Dicen que parece tallada en oro.

Elinor se imagino aquél lugar a donde debía ir.

-Seguro que las islas te recibirán como una reina.- le dijo John.

-¿Por qué lo crees?

-¿Cuántas personas llevan sobre sí los poderes de los heraldos?

Elinor le sonrió sin darse cuenta que hasta entonces ella no le había hablando nunca bien de los heraldos y que él no podía saber que quería decir ser un heraldo ¿o si?

* * *

**Mayo 28, 1974 **

**El puerto mágico, **

**Algún lugar cerca de Durnesso, Escocia. **

El cielo gris los saludo esa mañana. El olor a sal impregnaba el aire. Las voces y pasos de muchos magos se oían contra el piso de madera podrida. El barco gris plata se veía pequeño, junto a los demás buques. Se movía lentamente a un lado y otro, al compás de la marea.

Alessandra pasó su mirada de los nubarrones grises a sus compañeros de viaje.

Elinor se despedía de John. Sirius y Sara se paseaba por la cubierta del barco hablando, probablemente también se despedían. Los demás andaban por el lugar como poseídos; al parecer tampoco podían creer lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Estás lista?- preguntó Miss Hallow detrás de ella.

-No, estoy nerviosa, es como si alguien nos observará… ya quiero volver a tener mi poder.

-La prisa no es buena. Tardarán más de dos semanas en llagar.

-Es demasiado. No recordaba que el trayecto fuera tan largo.

-Eras una niña cuando lo recorriste y dormiste la mayor parte del camino.

-¿vendrá con nosotros?

-No. Hay asuntos que me llaman a otro lugar.

-Entonces no la volveré a ver.

-Te lo dije ya, mi niña, tal vez nuestros caminos se crucen. Ten fe. ¿Conociste a la pequeña Nelly?

-Sí.- respondió Ale sin entender.

-Nelly Lupin está unida a tu destino como Amelia Bones o Lily Evans. Todas esas personas influyen en ti de alguna manera y si en el destino está un encuentro es probable que éste suceda. El futuro está tan lleno de vueltas y cada segundo cambia, por eso es muy difícil ver el final de los caminos. Ni la misma dama del tiempo conoce más que hechos, que poco a poco se van ensamblando. Nada está seguro, Ale. Deberías saberlo ya.

-¿cómo pueden existir entonces las profecías?

Miss Hallow sonrió y dijo:

-Las profecías hablan de un futuro, de algo que puede suceder. Las profecías son trozos de ese futuro que algunos mortales pueden ver, como tú. No puedes verlo todo, sólo sabes algo una pequeña cosa de todo el todo. Nadie dijo nunca que ustedes vencerían en la cúpula, pero todos, hasta los sabios estaban confiados. Ellos olvidaron algo muy importante.

-¿Qué?

-El corazón humano. El factor que puede cambiarlo todo. Guíate siempre por tus sueños y no pienses en el futuro, creé siempre en ti misma. No existe el bien y el mal como dos polos opuestos y el mundo no es blanco y negro. Es una convicción de blancos opacos y grises. En una guerra los triunfadores escriben la historia y los vencidos deben enseñarla. Nadie es del todo malo, ni siquiera tu padre.

-¿Entonces fallamos por qué alguien no debió hacer lo que debía?

-No, no. Ingrid siguió a lo que pensó que era lo correcto, Lily hizo lo mismo, y tú también. Todos sienten Ale, todos están en busca de ese algo que los llevará a la felicidad. Pero hay tantos caminos para encontrarlo como personas en este planeta. Todas ellas, todas sus decisiones influyen en nosotros y en el futuro. No confíes plenamente en nada, más que en aquello que ya viviste.

Ale miró a su antigua protectora.

-Usted mencionó a Nelly. ¿Sabe algo sobre ella?

-Sí, que será una niña agraciada y feliz. No es necesario saber más. Confía en ti misma y sigue tus sueños Ale, intenta con todas tus fuerzas hacerlos realidad. Un sueño es distinto a un deseo, el deseo puede ser instantáneo y no durar nada, algo vano y superficial, un sueño no. El sueño perdura en nuestra memoria, tanto que el subconsciente nos los muestra a menudo. Confía en que serás feliz.

La vieja mujer abrazó a la que había sido casi como su hija.

-¡Todos a bordo!- gritó una voz. Ale miró el barco o El Navío Gris y luego a Miss Hallow.

-Adiós.- murmuró mientras tomaba la maleta que había llevado para el viaje.

-No digas adiós.- le recomendó Miss Hallow.- Ten una esperanza de que nos volveremos a ver. Hasta luego Alessandra Ryddle y recuerda bien lo que te dije.

-Lo recordaré.- y después de abrazar a la mujer se dirigió al barco para encontrarse con sus amigos. Ya en él miró el puerto y no pudo reconocer a Miss Hallow entre la gente.

Debía recordar aquella nueva lección con la que le había dado antes de separarse de ella hacía años.

"_Quien pierde la esperanza se verá tan perdido como aquél que pierde un sueño y tan solo como él que no tiene en quien apoyarse o como seguir" _

Sonrió suavemente mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Remus.

-¿Y ahora que te dijo?- preguntó él curioso.

-Me aconsejó no confiar en el destino, sino en mí.

Y Remus le sonrió entendiendo porque la anciana le había recomendado eso a la fría y calculadora Alessandra Marie Ryddle.

* * *

**Junio 5, 1974 **

**El congreso de los sabios, las islas. **

Pasó sus ojos pardos por los presentes con una mirada de ansiedad.

-Los rumores corren muy rápido, como veo.- murmuró la Dama del Tiempo con fuerza.- Pero no logró ver si son sólo eso… rumores.

-¡Tienen que serlo!- gritó un rubio con arrojó.

-No pueden ser.- lo contradijo una mujer de extraña belleza, su piel opaca refulgía en la luz de la velas.

-Isabel no puede reencarnar.- contestó el calvo dándole la razón a aquella mujer.- Está aquí, en cuerpo y alma, no hay forma de que regresará. No hay manera de que tuviera una reencarnación.

-Sin embargo.- contestó la mujer.- Hasta los centauros hablan de la reencarnación de la más grande Reina del Caos y su papel en está guerra. Hablan del destino ya los astros y mencionan a una joven, la cual nombran la reencarnación de Isabel, primera Reina del Caos.

Los presentes bajaron las miradas pensando en aquellos. ¿Cómo tendría alguien vivo una reencarnación? ¡Era imposible!

-Isabel murió hace muchos años y regresó a este mundo sin reencarnar, apareció en él por la fuerza del destino. Y si es cierto que tiene una reencarnación sólo hay dos personas en quienes puedo pensar.

La junta se miró entre sí, leyendo la mente de sus compañeros.

-¿Evans y Ryddle?- preguntó el calvo.

-Falta poco para que lleguen aquí.- dijo con autoridad.- Y las maldiciones y profecías siguen mezclándose entre el destino. Hasta a mí, señora del tiempo, me es difícil saber que sucederá con ellos. Dejemos el tema, pues hoy, de nuevo, después de dos años, Miss Hallow nos acompaña después de haber cumplido su misión. ¡Ella, esa mortal, como la llamó alguien en nuestra última reunión, ha cumplido con existo su destino! Ahora debemos recompensarla. Pase, usted, a quién le debemos todo.

Las puertas que flaqueaban la estancia llena de humo se abrieron y la mujer que había sido llamada entró. Aún aferraba en su mano el maletín que la había acompañado.

La soberana se levantó de su lugar y caminando, al parecer, sin tocar el suelo, llegó hasta aquella mortal que se veía tan frágil al lado del ser que conocía todo y lo sabía todo.

-Miss Jeanne Hallow, mujer piadosa, yo al nombre de todos estos hombres le doy las gracias y pido que nos deje recompensarla.

Con un movimiento rápido se inclinó ante aquella mujer. Desde hacía miles de años, nadie había recibido ese honor y Miss Hallow lo sabía.

-No quiero recompensa, ver a mi querida niña de nuevo fue suficiente, pido solamente que velen por ella.

La soberana volvió a incorporarse.

-Descuide, su deseo será cumplido. Ahora vuelva a Italia y vivía lo que le queda como debe hacerlo un mortal tan agraciado como usted.

Miss Hallow asintió y cerró sus ojos. La mujer movió su mano por la frente de Miss Hallow que comenzó a desaparecer, hasta perderse.

-Es hora de dejar al destino actuar. Hemos formado durante los últimos dos años un lanzo que al parecer ayudará a que se cumpla la misión. No nos queda más que hacer que velar por ellos.

Luego se giró a la junta.

-Joven Olliender, acérquese.- él mismo joven al que le habían encomendado una misión importante años atrás se acercó a la mujer.

-¿Qué desea su Majestad?- preguntó inclinándose.

-Cuando vuelvan a Inglaterra confíensele la verdad.

-¿No afectará eso al destino?

-Él destino es mi asunto, no el suyo Olliender. Suerte y preparé el terreno.

Él joven asintió y salió de la sala.

La soberana volvió a su lugar y se sentó. Con un suspiró miró a aquéllos que quedaban en la sala. Su mirada se posó en un hombre calvo al cual sonrió.

-¿Sabes que hacer?

-Sí, Madame.

-Entonces te confió la misión. Una semana, debe durar una semana, ni un día menos ni uno más. Busca a Armando, él hará que confíen en ti.

-Si esos son sus deseos…- el calvo se levantó y alejó como había hecho el joven.

La mujer miró sus manos escamosas y dibujó con ellas en el aire un círculo que se lleno del vapor que flotaba por la sala. Unas figuras aparecieron en él. Miró con ternura a los jóvenes heraldos que cada día se acercaban un paso más a ella.

* * *

**Junio 11, 1974 **

**Alta mar, a bordo del "Navío Gris" **

El Navío Gris estaba casi vació. Era un barco pequeño, comparado con los grandes buques que iban al continente, con suficientes camarotes para una docena de personas.

Era de madrugada cuando Sirius Black, harto de las dos semanas de viaje. No había otra manera de llegar a las islas, eran inmarcables y estaban cubiertas por un hechizo que hacia imposible aparecerse en ellas.

El viaje no había sido hasta ese momento tan malo, la comida era bastante buena. Además de ellos sólo había otras cinco personas en el barco. El viejo Capitán Smith y su esposa, que eran isleños de nacimiento, su hijo, la esposa de este y el pequeño Michael, el nieto. Eran personas muy agradables. La señora Smith (madre) había podido curarle el mareo a Alicia con mucha facilidad, algo que había parecido imposible hasta entonces.

El bebé y su madre estaban tan acostumbrados a aquel viaje y ella, aunque era inglesa, sabía mucho sobre las islas.

Ale se había enterado por ella lo que sucedía en las islas. Las tribus comenzaban a llevarse mejor con los extranjeros, o eso parecía. Y la guerra que se había desatado cuando ella era pequeña, y por la que había salido de la isla, era ya cosa del pasado.

Sirius miraba el mar azul grisáceo con tristeza. Durante todo el viaje había recordado a Sara en los momentos más extraños, pelando papas con la señora Simita madre o jugando Ve a Pescar con Peter y Remus, que aún recordaban el viejo y modificado juego que nunca dejaban de jugar en Hogwarts, y en el cual Elinor comenzaba a darles una paliza a todos los que no fueran los inventores (léase Peter y Remus).

En la noche se lo había dicho a James, que sólo le había contestado que era normal. Tal vez si pensaba en algún recuerdo en específico dejará de pesarle.

Bien, como la había conocido… no. Como se la había vuelto a encontrar, no… tal vez aquella cita… si eso estaba bien…

_Marzo había comenzado y Sirius le había prometido a Sara enseñarle los campos de huele de noche que había cerca de Hogsmade. _

_Fue en la tarde cuando se vieron en le apartamento de Sirius, en ese entonces Sara aún no vivía con él. _

_-Te van a encantar, la abuela de James solía llevarlo cuando era niño. Cuando "me mudé" con ellos a menudo lloraba y un día me trajo a verlos. Ya casi no había plantas pero fue increíble. _

_Sara sonrió. _

_-¿Iremos en tren?- preguntó _

_-¡¿Tren?!- Sirius se veía ofendido.- ¡Usaremos la moto! _

_Sara abrió los ojos de forma impresionante. Bajaron hasta el sótano dónde Black había guardado su tesoro. Tardaron veinte minutos en llevarla arriba. Sirius se sentó en ella y la encendió Sara se le quedó mirando con desconfianza. _

_-Te prometo que no te pasará nada. ¿Además que mejor forma para ver la puesta del sol que en los aires? _

_-¿No me pasará nada? _

_-Estás con Black, ¿Qué puede pasarte? _

_Sara suspiró y se sentó detrás del chico. En cuanto se había sentado Sirius arrancó para no darle tiempo de volver a pensar. Sara tomó a Sirius por la espalda. Y sintió como aceleraban cada vez más. _

_-Cuando pasemos esa curva la haré desaparecer. ¿Preparada? _

_-No…- pero el no se convirtió en un grito que se quedó en tierra, porque en cuanto desaparecieron Sirius pulsó un botón y se elevaron. _

_Lo que sintió Sara era difícil de describir. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y abrazó más fuerte a Sirius con la cara pegada a la espalda del chico, sintiendo como si volará en escoba, algo que jamás le había gustado. Aunque tenía que admitir que el asiento era más cómodo._

_-Abre los ojos.- le dijo una voz al odio. Sara los abrió poco a poco y no pudo reprimir un gritó de sorpresa. Habían dejado de subir y estaban suspendidos sobre un mar de nueves que se movían. No se había dado cuenta cuando habían abrevado esa cortina y en ese momento no importaba. Una bola naranja estaba frente a ella y coloraba las nubes de todas las tonalidades entre el rosa claro y el rojo sangre. _

_-Es… es hermoso.- murmuró, había dejado de abrazar a Sirius y sus dedos se aferraban al asiento. _

_-¿verdad? Me encantan las nubes. Pronto oscurecerá allá abajo ¿Seguimos? _

_-Tenemos qué. _

_-No, podemos dejar el huele de noche para otro día. Sara asintió mientras miraba las nubes embelesada. _

_-Oye Sara.- murmuró Sirius.- Quería hacerte una pregunta. _

_Sara apartó su mirada del sol y en cambió fijo sus ojos grises en Sirius. _

_-¿que sucede? _

_-Bueno, el apartamento donde vivó es muy solitario. No estoy acostumbrado a vivir solo y bueno llevamos saliendo cuatro meses ¿no? _

_-Algo así.- concordó ella._

_-Sé que querías salir de casa de Arthur, ahora que Molly espera a su segundo hijo… bueno te quería proponer si querías vivir conmigo. _

_Sara miró a Sirius sin saber que decir. _

_-Sólo si tú quieres.- murmuró con cautela. _

_-Sí quiero.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.- Me has tomado por sorpresa. _

_Sirius sonrió feliz ante aquello. Por un momento había creído que ella le diría que no. _

_-Bien. Hola compañera. _

_Sirius se acercó después y la besó. Claro que ese beso por poco los mata, porque soltó el freno, pero había valido la pena. _

Sirius sonrió y giró su mirada hacia el amanecer. Se veía entre la bruma el alba que comenzaba despuntar. De pronto se dio cuenta que era lo que miraba.

Allí entre la bruma el alba dejaba ver una maza azulosa. Sirius supo de qué se trataban. Las islas estaban allí. Por fin habían llegado. Era hora de cumplir el destino.

* * *

Bueno, tardé un poco en actualizar, pero entre mi cumpleaños y los líos que tuve que resolver no me senté en la pc, para acabar de arruinarlo mi pc se descompuso. ¡Un caos!

Hay una cosa que quiero decir de este capitulo y es que aquí se plantea una de las dos preguntas que dirigen este ff. No es si los heraldos triunfaran, porque todos sabemos como comienza HP y como terminó la generación de los merodeadores, no muy bien. Así que una de las preguntas tiene que ver con la reencarnación de Isabel y la otra con el poder de los heraldos. En el siguiente chap les daré más pistas.

El siguiente chap es un EA, se llama _Los Mortífagos_. Trata de Ingrid, en él sale un personaje que tods deben recordar.

Respondo rrs:

NeLi BlacK: Que bueno que te guste, el carácter de los personajes ha cambiado mucho desde la primera parte.

Blanca: Se pelean mucho entre ellos, cierto, pero es que cada uno quiere que todo quede igual que antes. El cambio de Peter se explica, ya verás, ¿te esperabas la muerte?

Ale: Vamos que las fechas nos son tan complicadas, pero no te preocupes, creo que se entiende, solo hay que prestar atención. ¿y que te parecio la profecía? No, no vuelven a vivir juntos. Que bueno que t este gustando, esto no sería bueno si a mi mejor lectora le disgustara.

Niniel204: Los capítulos en general tienen siempre algo triste. Las peleas son cada vez más comunes. Si ya viene la acción, aquí seguimos en preámbulo pero ya le siguiente es bastante movidito. Sí lo mío es la prosa. Sí, creo que el ff tiene una trama demasiado complicada y los sentimientos de todos no ayudan jajajaja, pero eme canta describir sentimientos.

Trini: ¿Miss Hallow? Ella ya había salido, para ahora debes ya de saber quien es. Sí la historia está tensa, vrdd? Si, aunque ya sabes el final de hp no sabes que va a costar llegar hasta haya, vrdd? Ese es el truco. Elinor aun es demasiado importante para la trama. Si te das cuenta aun ninguno de los ocho principales muere, las cosas cambiaran mucho antes de que Harry llegue y antes de que muera alguno de los ocho.

Florcha: Ya subí, tarde un poco peor como ya dije tenía cosas que resolver… Yo creo que Alicia tenía mucha razón ¿tu no? En este ff los personajes huyen, regresan, sufren, algunas veces me parecen reales…

Kerameika: Que bueno que te guste la historia y que te emocione. Eso es lo importante.

Mary93: no te preocupes por tardar en dejar rr. Que bueno que te guste.

Gracias por todos los rrs. Quieren decir mucho para mí.

Nos vemos y ojala les haya gustado el chap.

Syringen.

ALCS


	7. Los Mortífagos EA

Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece.

_Dedicado a Carlos Meza por su ayuda en la corrección de la primera parte de esta historia y a Alicia mi beta._

**

* * *

**

**¿De qué están hechos lo sueños?**

**II**

**El material de los Sueños. **

* * *

**Segundo entreacto**

Los Mortífagos

**Mayo 18, 1974 **

La sala de vapor plateado, lugar místico que todo Mortífago había visitado. Era obligatorio y necesario. Cada centímetro de ese lugar esta impregnado de dolor y muerte; la sangre manchaba las paredes, los gritos agónicos y las risas maniacas rebotaban por la sala, aún cuando ésta estaba vacía… lo lamentos y las traiciones… todo se llevaba acabó en esa sala. En una esquina había ahora una jaula, era de hierro que se asemejaba a las jaulas para pájaros. Nadie podía ver el interior. Era como un cuarto oscuro lleno de barrotes del cual salía a veces una voz de nereida que hipnotizaba a los Mortífagos más jóvenes. Dentro de esa sala estaba ella, reina de reinas, la condenada: Isabel.

-Ingrid Mudlose.- dijo una voz fría. La mujer estaba a los pies de un trono. Su frente tocaba el suelo. A diferencia de los demás Mortífagos ella no llevaba la capucha puesta. Todos podían mirar el frío que invadía sus ojos y la pasión que daba a su señor. La más grande de los Mortífagos y la más poderosa. Nadie entendía, ni siquiera Malfoy, como era tan poderosa y fría. Quienes habían visto a Ingrid Mudlose antes de convertirse en Mortífaga no la reconocerían.

-Soy yo, mi señor.- contestó con arrojo y fuerza.

-¿Cumplió su misión?- preguntó Voldemort. Eran meras formalidades, sólo hacía eso para que los Mortífagos miraran a la más leal de sus guerreras. Ni siquiera Efime era capaz de importunarla, pero sólo Efime tenía derecho al mayor tesoro de Voldemort: Isabel.

-No, señor.- un murmullo se alzó por la sala.- Maté a Doug Ternis como ordenó, bajó el crimen de haber ayudad a los heraldos. Pero Amelia Bones, mi principal objetivo, escapó.

-¿Por qué escapó? ¡¿No eres tú la mejor Mortífaga?! ¡¿Por qué fallaste?!

-La encontré señor, pero estaba con la Reina del Caos.

Los murmullos callaron al instante. Nadie, sin contar a los más leales, sabían quién era la reina del caos, pero todos le temían, a ella y a los heraldos. Sabían que Dumbledore era el único al que su señor temía, porque el tenía en su poder a todos aquellos guerreros, porque era el único que podía vencerlo.

Voldemort se quedó callado y miró a Ingrid.

-Levántate pequeña.- dijo con voz suave que hizo que los cabellos de la nuca de algunos se erizaran.

Ingrid obedeció. Se levantó, pero no miró a Voldemort a la cara, sus fríos ojos seguían fijos en el suelo.

-La más fiel de mis Mortífagos, eres inteligente, sabes bien que seré el único que matará a la reina del caos por lo que me hizo.

-Lo sé, señor.

-Entonces mírame.

Algunos Mortífagos se sintieron traicionados. ¡La hija de unos Aurors! ¡Una mujer! ¡Ella vería a los ojos a su señor!

Ingrid levantó la vista, sus ojos negros se fijaron en los escarlata de Voldemort y sostuvo la mirada que éste le lanzó. Inspeccionaba el cerebro de Ingrid y ella lo sabía. Pero sabía Occlumancia; Narcisa Black, por una razón que ella no comprendía, se lo había enseñado.

-Bien mi niña.- dijo Voldemort.- Me eres fiel.- miró a sus Mortífagos.- ¡Se disuelve esta sesión!

Todos los Mortífagos comenzaron a salir de la sala.

-Tú no te vayas Ingrid.- dijo el Lord Oscuro.- Tengo una misión para ti. Espera aquí.

Voldemort salió dejando a Ingrid aparentemente sola.

-No debería confiar en ser su favorita.- siseó una voz detrás de ella.

-Bellatrix.- dijo con aire exasperado Ingrid.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Reírme de ti. Algún día yo seré mejor que tú, seré la Mortífaga más fiel a Voldemort, el me confiará todo y tú no existirás ya.

Ingrid soltó una risa.

-Demasiado cruel es la pequeña Bella.- comenzó a canturrear.- Demasiado cruel y fría para ser verdad. Pobre niña, que lo único que quiere es amar. Saca todo su despechó a través del dolor. Así que…

-¡Cállate!- le gritó la más joven de los Black.- ¡Deja esa estúpida canción!

-Yo conocí a Sirius, era increíble, no te culpo.

-¡Cállate!

-Y aún así, intentas casarte con un Letrange.

-¡Déjame en paz!

-Guarda la calma.- dijo una voz.- Y tú Ingrid, espero que esto no se te suba a la cabeza.

Ingrid se giró y miró a Efime.

-No esperó ser su reina.- dijo fríamente.

-Qué descortés.- dijo la mujer con sorna.

-Él ya tiene reina.

-¡Una traidora!- chilló Bellatrix.

-¡Calla Black! No te he dicho que no debes decir nada, estas paredes tienen más ojos y oídos que ninguna otra parte.-le regañó Efime

-Él merece algo mejor.- masculló Bella.

-Tonta.- le respondió Ingrid.- Él más grande mago de todos los tiempos no necesita a nadie más que a la bruja más grande.

-¿Y esa eres tú?- le preguntó Efime.

-No, Isabel es la mujer más poderosa de este universo.

-Sabes que es mentira, algunas veces su hija la supera. Su hija sería la mejor reina.

-¿Alessandra?- preguntó Ingrid.- Ella sí es una traidora.

-Pero por sus venas corre la sangre de nuestro señor.

Las tres mujeres se miraron.

-Suficiente.- dijo la voz fría de Voldemort de pronto.- Las tres síganme.

Ingrid les lanzó una mirada de odio a ambas mujeres antes de seguir a su señor, pero fue Efime la que se colocó a lado de Voldemort.

-Es nuestra mejor Mortífaga.- dijo Voldemort.

-Bellatrix Black también es muy buena.- Efime tenía como protegida a Bellatrix, todos los sabían, por eso la más joven de los Black tampoco era importunada.

-Sí, pero hay varias cosas que le faltan.

-Usted sólo tiene a Mudlose en un pedestal porque la última vez lo ayudó, la reina del caos tiene como punto débil a una Mortífaga, es una estupidez.

-No lo es, esperaba eso de un corazón tan puro.

Efime miró a Voldemort.

-¿Ansia ver a esa mujer de nuevo? ¿A la reina del caos?

-Adoró el poder, Efime. No lo olvides.

Se pararon frente aquella jaula de hierro que yacía en una esquina de la sala de vapor plateada o la sala de torturas.

-¡Le dejará ver a Isabel!

-Sí, hazte a un lado Efime, Ingrid acércate.

Ingrid se acercó e hizo una reverencia ante su señor. Voldemort abrió la puerta.

-Entra, Ingrid, y llama a Isabel.

-¡¿Qué?!- Efime se acercó.- Ese es mi deber, sacarla de esa coma es mi deber.

-¡Calla Efime! ¡Esta mujer la única que puede hacerlo! ¡Ahora Ingrid!

Pasaron a esa jaula. Ingrid miró espantada a la mujer que yacía contra la pared, rodando sus manos había unos grilletes. Le recordó enseguida a Alessandra. El mismo cabello negro, el mismo porte. Era una mujer hermosa y sentía el poder que irradiaba.

-Vamos Ingrid, despiértala.

Ingrid dio unos pasos al frente.

-Isabel.- llamó suavemente. Nada. Miró a su señor, inquisitiva.

-Con más fuerza.

-¡Isabel!- gritó. Nada.

-¡Usa tu poder! ¡Llámala, Ingrid Mudlose! ¡¡Ahora!! ¡¡Llámala con tu poder!!

Ingrid respiró profundo y con sus manos tocó sus hombros, las lanzó hacia adelante mientras gritaba.

-¡¡Isabel!!- mantuvo los brazos extendidos y dejó caer su cabeza hacia su pecho.-¡¡¡Isabel!!!

Hubo un fuerte ruido como un estallido. Ingrid cayó de rodillas en el suelo y miró a Isabel con los ojos llorosos.

-¡No debes darle trabajo de profesionales a niñas como esa, Tom!- gritó Efime y se encaminó hacia Isabel.

-¡Alto!- gritó Voldemort. Efime se detuvo y en ese momento Isabel abrió los ojos y dejó salir un grito. Miró a Ingrid con miedo.

-¡¿Por qué?!- preguntó.

Ingrid no podía moverse. Los grilletes desaparecieron de las manos de Isabel y ésta se puso en pie.

-Te salvaron la vida y tú los traicionas. ¡Ingrata!- chilló colérica.

-Deja a la niña en paz.- dijo Voldemort.

Isabel miró a Voldemort y un fuego se prendió en sus ojos.

-¡Tú! ¡Impostor! ¡Mounstro! ¡Me engañaste!- corrió hacia Voldemort como una fiera dispuesta a atacar. A unos centímetros de él salió disparada.

Voldemort se acercó a Isabel.

-Mi reina, cálmate.- dijo mientras la tomaba por lo brazos.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Mátame! ¡Mátame de una vez! ¡Mátame!

-¡No!

-¡¡Cobarde!!

Bellatrix sonrió ante aquél espectáculo. Efime la miró.

-Black, vete de aquí.

-Pero…

-Obedece, vete y trae al señor Aensley está entrenado con una tal Snape. ¡Vete ahora!

-¡Pero, Señora…!

-¿Te atreves a desafiarme?

Bella no respondió salió de aquel lugar.

Ingrid miraba aquello. Isabel se había metido en su mente había perforado hasta cada pensamiento. Había sentido en su interior el dolor de aquella reina y al mismo tiempo su propia desesperación.

-¡¡Déjame!! ¡Mátame!- pidió Isabel una vez más. Pero ya no veía a Voldemort miró a Ingrid a los ojos. Ingrid miró los ojos de Isabel eran azules, pero de pronto cambiaron a un verde brillante.

-¡Mátame!

Ingrid miró a Lily en los brazos de Voldemort. Abrió sus ojos sin mesura.

-Lily.- susurró.- ¡Merlín!

-¡¡Mátame!! ¡¿Qué soy yo?! ¡Nada! ¡Mátame!

-¡Eres mi reina!- le contestó Voldemort. Ingrid estaba horrorizada. Lily, era Lily.

-¡¡Isabel!! ¡¡Tom!! ¡ALTO!

Ingrid regresó en sí y miró a Aensley. Aquel hombre parecía furioso.

Isabel también miraba a Aensley. Con un sollozo cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar. Aensley parecía furioso, él no miraba a Isabel tampoco, sino a otra persona en aquella cara.

-Ingrid.- dijo Voldemort.- Vámonos.

La joven lo siguió y miró una última vez a Isabel que respondió su mirada.

-_Ese es tu destino. Ya no puedes cambiarlo. ¡Ingrata! _

Ingrid abrió sus ojos y salió corriendo de la sala.

-Ingrid Mudlose, tu misión será ir a las islas.

-¿Para qué mi señor?

-Seguirás a los heraldos hasta La Cima.- le dijo fríamente sin mirarla.- Ya allá harás lo posible para que no tengan el poder, yo te seguiré. Quiero que lleves un grupo contigo y apreses a mi hija, mata a los demás. La reina del caos es mía.

Ingrid lo miró. ¿Lucharía contra ellos? ¿Por fin?

-Sí mi señor.- murmuró y después se dio la vuelta.

-Si cumples tu misión, te daré como recompensa a Malfoy. Serás su esposa como él me lo ha pedido.

-Gracias mi señor.- murmuró con un nudo en la garganta.

-Ahora vete.- dijo Voldemort.

Ingrid salió de aquella sala con los ojos llorosos, comenzó a llorar en cuanto se vio libre.

Mientras tanto Voldemort miraba la fotografía sobre su mesita. A sus pies Nagini masticaba un cráneo.

-Nagini.- siseó en Parsel.- Si no puedo tener a la madre, la hija será mía al igual que los poderes del caos.

* * *

**N/A:** Ese fue el segundo EA. Vemos a Voldemort, Ingrid e Isabel. Es probable que pronto los heraldos se enfrenten a Ingrid de nuevo.

El próximo capitulo se llama: _Las Islas y La Cima. _Los heraldos llegan a las islas. Allí se encontraran con algunas personas y veremos por fin las famosas islas. Las aventuras comienzan.

Este EA me gusta bastante, sobretodo porque Ingrid es la protagonista. Es uno de esos personajes a los cuales les tengo mucho apreció.

Muchas personas han tocado en sus rrs el tema Elinor-Sirius, sólo puedo decirles que todo dará muchas vueltas hasta el final.

Contesto rrs:

Florocha: Sí son reales, llegó a sentir que tal vez sus sentimientos están algo hiperbolizados, son demasiado fuertes, no hay un vrdd término medio… a veces. Sí manejo mucho los contrastes, bien y mal, odio y amor… cosas asi.

Blanca: Sí, los tengo mal acostumbrados, cuando comiencen a alcanzarme ustedes será algo malo, estoy escribiendo el chap 10 y creo que cada vez voy más lento… hay que planear y pensar con cuidado así que tal vez comience a subir lento. Sí, hay mucha historia por delante y muchas vueltas así que prepárate para todo. Oh, sí ese es uno de las preguntas de la historia… si aquella pareja terminará junta, pues bueno no te voy a contestar… pero puedo decirte que lo que sienten el uno por el otro es fuerte aún, pero son obstinados y es ahora tienen nuevas parejas con las que son felices.

Sí ya me he dado cuenta que lindas son mi lectoras, puntuales, haciéndome feliz con un rr al día siguiente.

Ale: jajajaja creo que el mejor chap hasta ahora, de todo el ff (y que tu has leido) bueno no sé… tengo muchos favoritos, en general son las escenas de "acción" las que más me gustan. Jajajaja para nada, eres la mejor o la más antigua, has leído todos mis ffs!! Eres la única que sabe cual es mi tendecía… la explosiones masivas jajaja. A mi esas dos me encantan. Eli y Sirius, todos parecen querer saber que pasara con ellos, la trama dará miles de vueltas y la historia que ellos dos comparten tm. Sí, sale en el prologo. Gracias por las felicitaciones y no te duermas tan tarde.

Alicia: Gracias por las felicitaciones. Y gracia por el rr… ya tienes dos chaps que leer así que no te quejes… aunque veo que estas ocupadilla. El final de sara WOW!!!!

Trini: Sí a Sirius le gusta mucho Sara. Que bueno que te guste. Sí las aventuras son lo mejor y después de este ea comenzamos nuestros viajes por la trama de los heraldos una vez más. Con lo de Ingrid, siempre tienes que recordar que Ingrid esta destinada a traicionar a todos. Aquí en el Ea la viste como la Mortífaga que es… es espeluznante no?

Niniel204: Sí, al principio no estaba planeado que fueran a las islas del todo, pero mi beta estaba tan emocionada con ellas que me pareció una buena forma de agregarle al ff… Sí Miss Hallow es maternal y quiere mucho a Ale, Si pero lo de Lily y James se trucará otras vez pronto. Amelia es tan importante como es Nelly para la trama, si los consejos, son cosas que Ale necesita mucho.

NeLi BlAck: No Narcisa no los acompañará, pero la heraldo de la muerte no será olvidada, sus poderes son demasiado poderosos y volverá a salir. Y no te preocupes por los rrs, con que leas y mandes uno de vez en cuando está bien.

Gracias por los rrs!!! Me hacen, como digo siempre, muy, muy feliz.

Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo.

_Syringen_.

ALCS


	8. Las Islas y La Cima

Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece.

_Dedicado a Carlos Meza por su ayuda en la corrección de la primera parte de esta historia y a Alicia mi beta._

**°°°°**

**¿De qué están hechos lo sueños?**

**II**

**El material de los Sueños. **

°°°

Las Islas y La Cima

**13 Junio, 1974**

**Las islas.**

El mercado de Artërya (la isla sur) era lo primero que los viajeros que llegaban a las islas veían. Una masa llena de tiendas multicolores que ocupaba una calzada entera de la isla, pero a pesar de ser un mercado se notaba desde el comienzo de los puestos que no era uno normal. Las baldosas del suelo eran de un café rojizo, eran octágonos perfectos y pulcros, que por su brillo uno creería que acaban de ser pulidos.

Era el mercado más grande de las cinco islas y en él se congregaban productos que venían del Continente (como llamaban los isleños a Europa) y de las otras islas. En él se podían observar todas las razas de aquel mundo escondido. Algunos parecían mortales comunes, otros eran tan distintos que daba vértigo mirarlos.

En medio de todas esas tiendas, en "La Confitería", como se le llamaba comúnmente al puesto más grande del lugar dónde los isleños iban a beber y los niños a jugar, algunas figuras encapuchadas conversaban alrededor de la "mesa" más apartada. Casi nadie les prestaba atención, era normal ver encapuchados por todas partes, la mayoría venían de las distintas selvas y pertenecían a sectas con las que nadie quería tener problemas; por eso, después de que una isleña, algo azorada, sirviera las bebidas en la mesa nadie los había vuelto a importunar.

Uno de los encapuchados tomó el zumo de color verde que habían puesto sobre la mesa, sus ojos se calvaron en él con tanta fuerza que algunas personas que los habían estado observando se estremecieron.

-No lo entiendo.- murmuró una voz femenina, el murmullo fue tan quedo que sólo los que estaba a su alrededor entendieron lo que había dicho.- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Qué esperamos?

Dejó el zumo sobre la mesa y miró a la persona que tenía a un lado. El barullo del lugar no había disminuido. Pero claramente se sentía la tensión que aquellos visitantes habían generado.

Hubo un suspiro al lado de aquella mujer que había hablado.

-Esperamos a alguien que nos ayude a salir de aquí sin tener que luchar.

-Pero…- contestó la mujer que había hablado antes con una ansiedad creciente.- ¿Por qué habríamos de luchar?

-¿No lo entiendes? No somos bienvenidos aquí.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Uno de los encapuchados tomó su bebida y de un sorbo terminó con ella. Los demás siguieron su ejemplo de forma apresurada. Uno de ellos dejó caer unas monedas de plata y otras de cobre sobre la mesa, que era más bien un taburete rodeado de cojines.

-Salgamos de aquí, de una buena vez. ¿Dónde se supone que nos encontraríamos?

-Él nos encontrará. Vámonos.- murmuró la segunda femenina con autoridad.

Todos salieron detrás de una de las figuras encapuchadas. La joven que los había atendido antes se apresuró a recoger los vasos y el dinero, con miedo movió su mano sobre los cojines que cambiaron inmediatamente de color y textura.

-¿Quiénes eran, Gill?- le preguntó un hombre cuando ella había regresado a la barra.

-¿Y yo cómo voy a saber? Sólo atiendo, y con ese tipo de personas mejor no tablar conversación.

El hombre le dio un sorbo a su bebida. Tenía una barba bastante larga y una calva considerable. A Gill no le hacía la menor gracia que se sentará todos los días en el mismo asiento (frente a ella), pero al menos pagaba bien.

-¿Han oído lo que dicen?- preguntó otro hombre, algo más joven y que se veía a leguas que venía de la gran ciudad. Esos se creían mejor que los isleños circundantes, sólo por vivir en la capital. Qué asco.

-No, pero supongo que tiene que ver con el barco que arribó en la mañana.- dijo el viejo.

-Arriban barcos todo el tiempo. Y los Smith siempre están pululando por aquí. La joven es la que no me gusta… usa una varita.- dijo Gill con aire despectivo mientras con una mano señalaba a una vasos que comenzaron a llenarse de una bebida azul.

-No es eso.- contestó el joven cuyo acento comenzaba a molestar Gill. Seguro que se creía mejor que ella, no tenía derecho… si no hubiera sido por esa tonta, ella tendría el más alto rango al que podía aspirar un isleño.- Al parecer los heraldos están en Las Islas. Se murmura por allí que llegaron esta mañana con Smith, ellos los trajeron contra su voluntad, tenían un boleto, al parecer Ella los invitó.

-¡¿Ellos aquí?! Tonterías.- chilló una mujer justo frente a Gill. Era regordeta, tenía un aire de matrona y jefa de familia muy particular.- Los heraldos serían tontos, más que eso, verdaderos idiotas, al entrar aquí. Saben que la población se les echaría encima.

-Hay quien está de su parte.- dijo el hombre de la capital.

-Idiotas.- dijo la mujer, que iba vestida de satín rojo, sus ojos púrpuras mostraban su indignación.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con usted, Señora. Ella no sería tan inconsciente. ¿Es que acaso no saben lo que le hicieron a Las Islas cuando fallaron? Además por lo que he oído fue de la manera más estúpida. Al parecer la chiquilla esa protegió a su enemiga.- Gill había comenzado a limpiar unos vasos, más para canalizar su ira que porque estuvieran sucios.

-Pues yo he oído que no eran más que niños.- dijo el hombre de la capital.- Al parecer no tenían con los poderes más de seis meses. Dos de ellos eran Blacks.

-¡Brujos!- dijo Gill indignada.- ¿Cómo se atreven a elegir simples brujos? ¡¿Y Blacks?! Todos aquí sabemos que no son más que magos oscuros y una panda de brujos de la peor calaña. ¡Realmente!

-Yo tampoco lo creo querida.- dijo la señora.- Yo, como todos aquí, creo que fue una tontería darle una misión tan importante a magos… son tan inestables… al parecer la jovencita esa hizo explotar la cúpula, ¡uno de los tesoros más grandes de Las Islas!

-Bueno, siempre he esperado conocer un heraldo.- dijo el hombre de la capital.- Como todos los isleños conozco la leyenda… es más he investigado sobre ella… siempre los heraldos han sido brujos.

-Bueno, pero antes había algunos isleños.- defendió su punto la señora.- Ahora sólo Armando y Carina estaban allí, por lo que me enterado esa estúpida esta muerta. Eso le sucede por no volver a Las Islas. También sé que las guardianas siguen en Hogwarts. La verdad no sé que les enseñen en ese lugar.

-Bueno, no estoy seguro de qué, pero había un isleño entre los heraldos.

-¡La Ryddle!- chilló Gill furiosa, levantándose del taburete donde estaba sentada con enfado, el vaso que limpiaba cayó al suelo y el capitalino parecía asustado al ver a esa mujer tan enojada.- ¡¿Cómo puedes llamarla isleña?! ¡Ella no merece ese nombre! ¡Ella menos que nadie! ¡Hija de traidores, no merecía pisar este suelo! ¡Oliner nos traicionó a todos al aceptarla bajo su tutela! ¡A una Ryddle! ¡Sangre maldita! ¡Se tenía bien merecido morir a manos de la Ryddle! ¡Esa niña trajo la desgracia…!

-¡Basta!- el anciano se levantó también, se veía más enojado Gill, y era más fácil temerle.- ¡Eres una tonta, niña! ¡¿Quién eres tú para juzgar al consejo de los sabios y sus decisiones?!

-¡Salga ahora mismo de aquí!- chilló fuera de sí Gill, su cabello moreno se movía con furia y sus ojos negros brillaban con furor.- ¡Usted no volverá a entrar aquí!

-No lo haré y para que lo sepa señorita, los heraldos están aquí, entre nosotros, y su poder es mucho más fuerte que él de usted. Ojala se cruce algún día con esa Ryddle, como tan despectivamente la llama, y entonces dígale lo que acaba de decir. Ojala Alessandra Ryddle la haga volar por lo aires. Su carácter no es el más fino.

-¡¿Quién es usted?!- gritó Gill fascinada, furiosa y aterrada.- ¡Exijo que me lo diga!

El anciano sonrió. La señora se estremeció, al igual que el hombre de la capital, pero éste parecía fascinado y deseaba comenzar a cuestionar a aquel anciano.

-Seguro que no podrías creerlo.- y con esas palabras el calvo vestido de blanco salió del lugar.

Caminó por entre los puestos oyendo los gritos de la multitud. Su andar era elegante, pero nadie lo miraba, era un isleño más.

Se cruzó entre ríos de gente hasta llegar a la plaza del mercado. Allí se encontró con un joven sentado cerca de la gran fuente que leía.

-¡Tú!- gritó y el joven alzó su mirada del libro. Su piel se había oscurecido por el sol y su cabello pelirrojo también. Sus ojos seguían siendo azules y a sus dieciséis años parecía ser mucho mayor. Armando no había regresado a Hogwarts para su cuarto año, a diferencia de Carina, había regresado a Las Islas. No se sorprendió a ver al calvo anciano.- ¿Qué, demonios, lees ahora, Armando?

-Leo sobre La Cima.

-No leas lo que verás por ti mismo, muchacho.

-Pero, señor, hay que saber algo del lugar al que nos dirigimos.

-Aún eres un niño, no tengas tantas ganas de comerte el mundo.

-Me queda poco para la mayoría de edad.- protestó.

-En el mundo mágico, aquí no hay mayoría de edad, cuando estás listo lo estás.

Armando le sonrió con cariño al hombre.

-¿Dónde están?

-¿Tus amigos?

-Sí, hace mucho que no los veo. James Potter seguro seguirá siendo el mismo.

-Tal vez.- El anciano y su discípulo comenzaron a caminar.- Anda camina ya, que tenemos prisa.

Cruzaron de nuevo el mercado y salieron de él dejado atrás los techos multicolores y los olores fuertes y profundos. Caminaron por el pueblo. El tráfico no estaba tan cargado como la mayor parte de los días, ni el terrestre ni el aéreo parecía sufrir embotellamientos. Llegaron hasta La Plaza de la Catedral, dónde estaba la única iglesia de las cinco islas. A la sombra de ésta, estaban sentadas varias figuras. Una de ellas se levantó al ver entrar a los otros dos a la plaza. Casi nadie estaba allí. La mayor parte de los ciudadanos estaban en el mercado los domingos. La figura salió corriendo hasta los visitantes, seguida de los demás con paso rápido. Eran los mismos encapuchados que habían estado una hora antes en La Confitería.

La capucha de la figura cayó sobre sus hombros. Tenía el cabello rojo, muy distinto al de Armando. Abrazó a su amigo, que era algo más alto que ella.

-Lily.- murmuró uno de los encapuchados.- Ponte la capucha.

La pelirroja se la puso mientras se alejaba de Armando.

-Eres a veces una inconsciente, Evans.- dijo Ale con voz autoritaria.- Si alguien te reconoce, tendremos a la población entera sobre nosotros.

-¿No somos los heraldos?- contestó Alicia-¿Por qué nos tienen tan mala fe?

-Porque fallaron y eso tuvo repercusiones en Las Islas. Los isleños no hablan de otra cosa, ya han pasado casi cuatro años de eso, pero las malas lenguas siguen rondando y más ahora, se murmura por todas partes que los heraldos cometieron el error de entrar a nuestra tierra.- dijo el Anciano.

Marina suspiró.

-Será mejor, en ese caso, que salgamos de aquí.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Caminaron por la ciudad. La mayoría de las personas, que eran bastante pocas, se alejaban de ellos en cuanto los veían.

Había aún rivalidad entre los isleños. Los más antiguos, que pertenecían a sectas y eran muy poderosos, no soportaban a aquellos que eran presuntuosos y vivían de forma pomposa en las ciudades, los llamaban Los Älderl. Gill, aquella muchacha en el bar, era de ambas clases. Su padre era un Älderl, su madre no, había sido una simple bruja. Gill odiaba a su madre y sentía que por su culpa su sangre se había contaminado y por eso no había podido vencer a Carina en una ocasión.

Llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad después de bastante caminar. Habían ascendido a una colina lejos del pueblo. Desde allí podían ver el valle, el mar, el mercado y la catedral. Allá arriba había una hierba verde y alta que hacia cosquillas en los tobillos de los caminantes. Ya allí todos bajaron las capuchas de sus capas. Para entonces Armando ya sabía quién era quién. No había sido difícil, las capas tenían los colores que antes les habían pertenecido como heraldos. Hasta la de Lily, pues era una imprudencia usar algo tan blanco, era del color que debía.

-¿Cómo nos iremos?- preguntó Peter, que ya tenía condición física de tanto correr.

-En carreta. No podemos llamar la atención, pero en la selva tienen más partidarios que en las ciudades. Iremos hacia Akina, la capital de Las Islas y luego hacia La Cima, que está en Dorymuà, la isla norte. – dijo el Anciano, mientras veía como Armando se alejaba para buscar el transporte.

-¿Cuáles son las otras dos Islas?- preguntó Elinor mientras trataba de acomodarse su cabello.

-Están Ival en el oeste y Vuâdiz en el este– dijo Armando que había regresado con la carreta.

Sirius lanzó un suspiro al ver a los animales que jalaban la carreta. Eran dos bueyes más grandes de lo normal, cada uno tenía tres ojos y unos cuernos grises sobre sus cabezas que tenían tallados dibujos y símbolos. Su piel se veía grasosa y era de color crema rojiza. Sirius se quedo mirando los tres ojos recordando al último animal raro que había visto: Corti.

-Tenemos que irnos.- dijo el Anciano.- Soy Urbank y seré su guía.- Después de eso hizo entrar a todos en la carreta y se sentó frente a los dos animales.- Miren por última vez la ciudad marina, no creo que la vuelvan a ver.

Lily giró su cara hacia el mar verde grisáceo y la ciudad. Se quedó mirando el mercado y de pronto sucedió. Un zumbido lleno su cabeza y luego fue como si estuviera de nuevo en el mercado. Sentía su cuerpo traqueteando en la carreta, pero ahora sentía sus ojos sobre aquella mujer. Tenía la piel opaca y unos grandes ojos de un color gris. Parecían estar vacíos y mirarla fijamente. En sus brazos había un bebé que también la miraba fijamente con los mismos ojos grises. Al lado de la mujer un hombre de piel azul le tomaba de la cintura. Aquella mujer le dio el bebé a su marido y se acercó a Lily.

_¿Qué haces aquí? _

_No lo sé, jugar con el destino, supongo_

_¿Eres lo suficientemente fuerte? El juego que intentas practicar es peligroso. Nadie sabe que traerá. Nadie sabe como acabará. Podrías encontrarte con cosas horribles, Las Islas no te dan la bienvenida. _

_Me arriesgaré. _

_¿Por qué? _

_Es mi misión. _

Una risa lleno la cabeza de Lily.

_Te darás cuenta que nada es lo que parece. Tu viaje tiene otro propósito, niña. Alguna vez entenderás que quiero decir… _

_Ya lo sé. _

La mujer sonrió.

_No lo sabes. Suerte, pues es la reina del caos quien más necesita nuestro apoyo. Usted que será la madre del futuro. _

Un torbellino se alzó ante los ojos de Lily. Frente a ella había una escena que había visto muchas veces. Esta vez sabía que era lo que veía. La cúpula en todo su esplendor se alzaba ante sus ojos. El emblema de los heraldos colgaba del cuello de Isabel, ahora sabía quién era esa mujer de extraordinaria belleza, y quienes la circundaban eran los heraldos. Un rayo blanco traspasó la visión. Y en el segundo que se oía un grito Lily miró a Isabel a los ojos. De pronto todo se revolvió. Sus ojos y los de Isabel se encontraron en un segundo y Lily lo vio. Isabel desapareció, ahora se miraba a sí misma. Sus ojos verdes le respondieron con un gesto de dolor agudo que traspasó su alma. El grito salió de la boca de Isabel, de la de aquel reflejo y la de Lily. Isabel la miró y pronunció una palabra antes de que la luz invadiera el lugar.

_AYUDA_

Lily abrió los ojos cuando el torbellino de color la regreso a la carreta. Miró a su alrededor y luego hacia la ciudad, pero ya se había perdido de vista. En una esquina Ale le dirigía una mirada escrutadora, Lily la sentía.

-Isabel- murmuró antes de cerrar sus ojos y caer fuera de la carreta en completa oscuridad.

°°°

-¿Te duele la cabeza?- preguntó Elinor mientras revisaba el vendaje de Lily. La carreta traqueteaba por el sendero lleno de baches, los dos animales que la jalan parecían no notarlos.

Apenas eran necesarias las suaves luces que colgaban del cuello de los bueyes, pues la luna (la cual parecía casi llena) alumbraba con tal potencia que parecía atravesar la negra selva como el mismo sol.

-No.- murmuró Lily con suavidad. Su cabeza le punzaba, pero no lo iba a decir. Después de aquella visión había caído de la carreta. Les había dado un susto a todos.

-Te diste un golpe muy fuerte.- Elinor parecía estar feliz de poder ayudar a su amiga.- ¿Qué paso?

-No lo sé, fue extraño.- susurró la pelirroja mientras fijaba la mirada en la blanca luna. Remus se había convertido en licántropo días antes de llegar a las islas. Había sido tan escalofriante oír sus aullidos. El barco parecía hacer eco a aquel sonido tan espectral.

-¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos más pequeñas y nos quedábamos despiertas mirando la luna?

Lily asintió.

-Era muy divertido.- Elinor se acomodó junto a su amiga y observó con la mirada perdida el suelo.

-Me sorprende que no fueran a callarnos. Nos sentábamos en el suelo del baño a comer galletas mientras hablábamos de todo.

Elinor sonrió.

-¿Has pensado que harás cuando salgamos de aquí?

-No, no quiero pensarlo.

-¿Piensas en ella?- Elinor parecía apurada por escuchar la respuesta.

-¿En ella?- Lily miró la luna con tristeza- Odio pensar en que llegará el momento en que me verá con odio. La última vez que la vi, estaba dolida, asustada… ahora no escaparé de la batalla.

-¿Cómo estás segura de que tú lucharás contra Ingrid?

Lily se alzó de hombros y se quedó en silencio. Se llevó su mano a la cabeza con apremio sin quejarse.

En la carreta había alguien más que estaba al pendiente de aquella conversación. Marina y Alicia dormían ya, James y Sirius caminaban con Armando a lado de la carreta, Remus y Peter jugaban cartas, Ale estaba sentada junto a Urbank y escuchaba la conversación de Lily intentando descifrar lo que había visto la pelirroja. Estaba enfundada en su capa y miraba el camino con añoranza creciente.

-¿Por qué lo mandaron a usted? El consejo no suele dejar ir a sus sabios.

-La Dama del Tiempo es caprichosa.- murmuró Urbank.- Fui yo también que guió a Miss Hallow.

-Lo sé, lo supe cuando lo vi.

-Siempre la misma percepción, ¿no te aburres?

Ale negó.

-¿Extrañaste estas islas?

-No.- dijo ella instantáneamente.- Yo me fui de aquí cuando había guerra, aún la hay, la siento en los corazones de todos.

-Los isleños tienen una extraña forma de ser.- dijo el sabio.- Todos ellos se creen mejores que los magos, como los magos creen que son superiores a los muggles. Grindelwald comenzó con los disturbios en la isla. Fue uno de los primeros extraños que entraron a nuestro territorio. Llegaron en busca de conocimiento, los Älderl aún creen que descendientes de Grindelwald caminan por las selvas y beben el agua de los manantiales en lo profundo de los bosques. Los Älderl decidieron que había sido suficiente de extranjeros… tú fuiste la gota que derramó el vaso.

Ale se sonrojó débilmente.

-Lo sé.- admitió cohibida.- Una Ryddle aquí, hija de una traidora y de la peor catástrofe que ha conjurado el mal, yo era demasiado para ellos, me lo dijo Miss Hallow.

-Y tenía razón…- Urbank cerró sus ojos con fuerza y miró con ojos cristalinos la luna.- La guerra no debía suceder. Nunca debieron luchar pueblos tan iguales. Recuerdas esa jovencita que los atendió allá en el mercado ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo olvidarla?

-Se llama Gill y es una de aquellas personas con mucho poder, muchas veces luchó contra Carina… ella iba a ser la protectora del clima, una de las tantas sacerdotisas que pueblan las montañas del oeste, pero Carina era más fuerte. Carina siempre fue magnifica.

En la garganta de Ale se hizo un nudo. Carina… ambas se habían reconocido al instante y la joven Ryddle podía jurar que en su estancia en las islas la había conocido.

-Hace algunos años la Dama del Tiempo decidió tu futuro, pero escapaste al destino. ¿Lo sabías?

Ale negó, tenía sus ojos fijos en lo que había más adelante y se ocultaba en la penumbra. Se levantó un poco.

-Alguien viene.- murmuró, luego se giró hacia Urbank.- ¿Qué hacemos?

-Esperar, no te quites la capucha.

La carreta estaba cubierta por una gran manta de color crema, así que lo que aquél que se acercaba no vería a los demás heraldos.

Ale se volvió a sentar y acarició los cuernos del buey frente a ella con apuro.

Un silbido prolongado corto el silencio. Ale conocía aquel saludo y antes de que Urbank pudiera contestar soltó ella la respuesta que era unas notas más alto que el silbido anterior.

Un hombre de piel verdosa salió de entre la sombras. En su cuello había muchos collares muy imaginativos, unos entrelazados a otros. Hizo una reverencia antes de acercarse a Urbank y hablar con él en voz baja y silbante. El anciano asintió. La carreta seguía moviéndose y nadie más que ellos parecía notar al extraño visitante que andaba sólo con un taparrabo.

Minutos después el hombre de piel verde silbó con fuerza y desapareció a la carrera entre los árboles.

-Al parecer el sistema de comunicación ha avanzado. Ya se sabe en todas las islas el rumor de que los heraldos están aquí. Se busca por todas las ciudades a encapuchados y personas que irradien un poder espeluznante, según las palabras de aquel hombre, hay dos bandos aquellos que quieren ayudarles y los otros que parecen más inclinados a la hoguera.

Ale suspiró.

-Así que no podemos esperar un viaje tranquilo.

-Te equivocas, ese chico es un Älderl, viene de una tribu cuyo poblado está cerca de aquí. Podremos descansar aquí y ellos nos ayudaran a cruzar el puente hacia Akina.

-Así que los Älderl no nos han dejado.

-Por supuesto que no, ellos creen en el destino y las profecías. Veneran el caos y al consejo.

Armando interrumpió su conversación Sirius y James se habían quedado atrás y tenían una plática sobre aquello. Armando les había hablado de la guerra y como Las Islas habían apenas podido escapar.

De pronto Elinor apareció entre los pliegues de la manta que cubría la parte de atrás de la carreta.

-Ale rápido.- murmuró, estaba más pálida.- Algo le pasa a Lily.

Alessandra giró y miró a Elinor con miedo creciente. Saltó a la parte trasera seguida de Sirius y James.

Se arrodilló cerca de la pelirroja.

-Tiene fiebre.- dijo Elinor.- Estaba bien, pero se quejó de dolor de cabeza y la obligué a recostarse. La estaba revisando cuando noté que su temperatura comenzaba a cambiar con fuerza, primero estaba muy fría y cuando iba a taparla subió demasiado. No pude lograr que reaccionara, volvió a desmayarse.

Alessandra tocó el cuello de la pelirroja y luego sus manos, toda ella estaba fría, pero algo le dijo que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que subiera una vez más la temperatura. Ale revisó rápidamente a su amiga en busca de algún conjuro que Elinor no pudiera detectar. En su búsqueda se topó con el emblema de los heraldos que estaba brillando. Lo tocó y enseguida lo soltó de nuevo, quemaba. Volvió a tomarlo entre sus manos y entonces sucedió.

_Estaba lloviendo. El mar golpeaba una torre con frenesí. Era una tormenta la que se alzaba alrededor de aquella débil construcción. Dentro de ella una escalera de caracol llevaba hasta el último piso. Lily corría por ella intentando llegar al final. Una vuelta tras otra, sólo las ventanas por las que se filtraba la lluvia mostraban su avance, pues el suelo se veía cada vez más lejos. Lily ya estaba empapada y seguía corriendo a lo largo de esas escaleras que al final culminaron en una puerta de madera, la cual empujó con fuerza. La puerta cedió y la dejó pasar. Se abalanzó contra una figura que estaba en el suelo, pero una barrera le hizo retroceder. La figura se movió, sus ojos miraron a Lily con dolor, se levantó tambaleándose._

_-Lily… Lily… Ayúdame. _

_La pelirroja se lanzó contra la barrera en un intento desperado de liberar a su antigua amiga. Pero volvió a caer al suelo. _

_-¡Ingrid!- gritó antes de golpear la pared invisible que la separaba de su amiga.- ¡No te rindas! _

_-La que no debería rendirse eres tú.- Lily giró y miró a la persona que estaba detrás de ella. Aquella mujer hizo desaparecer la puerta y la única salida era la ventana que aseguraba una caída a la nada. _

_-Isabel.- murmuró la joven encarcelada.- ¡Isabel sácame! _

_Con un movimiento de su mano Ingrid cayó al suelo y Lily dio un grito. _

_-¿Qué haces Isabel? _

_-¿Eres tú?- murmuró con furia Isabel.- ¿Tú la reina del caos? _

_-Sí soy yo.- gimió Lily.- ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué quieres de ella? _

_Isabel dio unas zancadas hasta la pelirroja, levantó su mano y con un movimiento de ésta Lily cayó al suelo arrodillada frente a la primera reina del caos. _

_-¡Tonta niña! ¡¿Por qué salvaste a esa escoria?! ¡Te traicionó!_

_-No lo sé, es mi amiga, la conocía desde siempre… _

_-¡Mentira! ¡Te mintió! ¡Te engañó! ¡Te ocultó todo! _

_-¡No!_

_-¡Sí! ¡Lucha contra ella y mátala! _

_-¡No! _

_Isabel la miró y Lily gimió. Sus manos parecían hundirse en el cemento mientras el poder de Isabel la empujaba hacia la roca. _

_-¿Cómo pretendes llamarte la reina de caos, cuando no puedes contra ti misma?_

_-No lo sé.- otro gemido. _

_-¡¿Acaso eres tú la destinada al caos?! ¡¿Eres tú la que engendrará a la salvación?! ¡¿La que traerá al más poderoso?! ¡¡Esa es tu misión!! ¡¡La última reina del caos!! ¡Contigo se pierde el legado! ¡Se pierden las islas! ¡La junta desaparece! ¡¿Eres quién para llamarte la última, la más poderosa?! _

_-¡No soy quién! ¡No quiero pensar en ese destino! ¡No! _

_-¡Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?! ¿Qué haces en las islas Lily Evans? ¡¿Qué?! _

_-Juego con el destino.- contestó la pelirroja. La piedra bajo sus manos se rompía poco a poco y había dejado caer su cabeza.- ¡Intento desafiar lo que vendrá!_

_Unas cuantas gotas mojaron la piedra blanca. _

_-¿Lloras? _

_-No.- contestó Lily.- Vengo a cambiar el futuro. ¡Es demasiado cruel! _

_-¡No se puede cambiar el futuro! ¡Si se cambiará, yo no estaría aquí! ¡No sería la sirvienta de un loco! _

_Lily se levantó poco a poco. _

_-¡Se puede cambiar! ¡Déjame Isabel! ¡Permíteme intentarlo! ¡Puedo cambiar mi futuro!_

_-¿Me pides a mí que te deje?- preguntó mientras su mirada se suavizaba.- ¿O a ella? _

_Lily miró a Ingrid. _

_-Algún día lucharas contra ella y no importa lo que hagas ese destino se cumplirá. _

_-¡No! _

_El suelo bajo Lily comenzó a deshacerse bajo sus pies. Miró a Isabel. Como le había pasado en la última visión no vio a la primera reina del caos sino a Alessandra y después a sí misma. Lily gritó mientras se perdía en la sombra, siendo observaba por su reflejo. _

Ale abrió los ojos.

-¡Necesito llegar con la tribu ahora!- gritó.- Lily no va a resistir este ataque.

-¿Qué ataque?

Ale miró a Alicia.

-Nunca debimos traerla en ese estado.- fue todo lo que dijo la joven Ryddle antes de saltar a la parte delantera de la carreta y golpear al los bueyes con sus pies. La carreta comenzó a ir más rápido. Elinor se arrodilló junto a Lily y tomó su mano, la joven parecía estar hirviendo.

°°°

El fuego alumbraba las tiendas que lo circulaban. De una de ellas salió una anciana que sonrió al joven fuera de ella.

-Se pondrá bien.- dijo lo que ocasionó que el joven sonriera.

-Le diré a los demás.- dijo James Potter.

-Lo guiaré con ellos.- dijo suavemente la anciana.- Me agrada que hayan elegido nuestra tribu para traerla.

-Nos pareció lo más acertado.- dijo muy educadamente James que en ese momento agradecía todas las fiestas del ministerio y la educación de sociedad que le había dado su abuela.

-No los esperábamos hasta dentro de algunos días. Han recorrido mucho en poco tiempo.

-Lily estaba mal.- La anciana lo miró extrañada. James intentó comprender si era por que había tuteado a la reina del caos o por alguna otra cosa.

-Es aquí.- dijo la mujer que se había detenido frente a una de las tiendas más grandes del lugar. James entró después de despedirse.

Se encontró a sus amigos sentados en torno a una gran mesa. Urbank fumaba con una pipa tan larga que cuando él estaba sentado ésta llegaba al suelo. Un humo violeta salía de ella en formas irregulares. A su lado un hombre fuerte y con un anillo en su nariz decía algo de forma lacónica.

-Está bien.- murmuró ante las preguntas de sus amigos, en cuanto oyó eso Armando salió de la tienda. James lo miró salir y se sentó junto a Elinor que comía unas galletas que había sobre la mesa.

-Odio cuando nos asusta así.- murmuró.- ¿Por qué tiene que estar unida a Ingrid? Ya es los suficientemente malo que se ponga mal cuando hablamos de ella cómo para que se desmaye así.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué Ale no nos dijo lo que vio.

-No confía en nosotros. Sólo confía en Lily y eso a veces.

-Bueno, Lily es poderosa.

-No lo es.- dijo Elinor con un deje de amargura.- Es tan débil como nosotros, tal vez más.

-No es cierto, tú la has visto.

-El poder no lo es todo, ya lo has visto.

-Es la persona más amable que existe.

-Sigues enamorado de ella. ¿Cómo no vas a pensar así?

-Tú sigues enamorada de Sirius.

-¡Claro que no!- Elinor lo miró con furia.- Sirius Black no es más que mi amigo. Yo amo a John.

-¿Ese niño bueno con carita de ángel? ¿Cuándo se atrofió tu gusto, Eli?

-A ti no te importa con quién salga.- le espetó enfadada la joven Dashwood.- Deja de refregarme en la cara que conociste a la persona más maravillosa de este universo y ella también te corresponde. ¡Ya lo he comprendido Potter!

Elinor salió de la tienda. James la siguió. La tomó por el brazo y le obligó a detenerse.

-Deja de comportarte como una niña.- le dijo.- Pareces celosa de todos y tan enojada con nosotros.

-¡Claro que lo estoy! ¡No entiendo por qué estamos aquí!

-Hay una guerra en curso, si no ayudamos, estaremos perdidos como todos.

-¡No es cierto!

-¿Acaso no viste a nuestros vecinos? ¿No viste al pequeño arder y rogarte porque no lo dejarás?

Los ojos de Elinor se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡Tú no entiendes! ¡No comprendes!

Cayó de rodillas sobre la tierra. La hoguera alumbraba a ambos amigos.

-¿Qué no entiendo?

-Estoy harta de esto. Harta… quiero volver atrás.

-Es imposible.

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces?

-Quiero… - Elinor apretó la tierra bajo sus manos.- Quiero salir de esto.

James no contestó. Elinor parecía tan afectada por todo aquello como siempre. ¿Por qué? Tenía una razón para estarlo. ¿Una buena razón?

Mientras tanto Armando había caminado hasta las orillas de la selva que circundaba el poblado. Alessandra estaba allí alejada de los Älderl que la miraban con mala cara: era una Ryddle.

-Tienes dudas acerca de lo que viste ¿verdad?

Ale asintió.

-¿Por qué se refirió a Lily como aquella que engendraría la salvación?

-Hay una profecía que circula por Las Islas. Es la novedad.- dijo Armando.- Habla de la última Reina de Caos. Algunos creen que se refiere a Lily y que es verídica. Otros creen que es sólo para justificar su fallo.

-¿Tú que crees?

-No estoy seguro.

-Era mi madre quién atacaba a Lily.

-Probablemente no era ella.

-¡Era ella! Ahora entiendo por qué la quiere Voldemort. Es la Reina más poderosa.

-Lily no…

-No… mi madre fue la primera y es la que conoce mejor el poder… pero cuando mi madre no esté.- Ale negó mientras lanzaba un suspiró.- A veces comprendo lo que está buscando Voldemort. Cuando mi madre ya no esté seré yo su primer blanco, creo que piensa que podría ser una buena reina… y después está Lily, pero no permitiré que él la tenga… jamás

°°°

Gill cerró su establecimiento cerca de medianoche. Se dirigía a su casa. Había estado discutiendo una vez más con sus clientes el asunto de los heraldos. El mercado ya estaba casi desierto. La mayoría de las personas cerraban sus puestos antes de la caída del sol. Ella debía quedarse allí hasta que el último cliente saliera. Había heredado ese puesto de su abuelo. Le gustaba mucho servir en él, aunque hubiera sido mejor ser una sacerdotisa del tiempo.

-¿Eres tú, Gill Bromber?

La joven miró a su alrededor hasta que se topó con una mujer de piel opaca y ojos grises. La mujer tenía en sus brazos una caja.

-Sí, soy yo.

-Debes enfrentar ahora tú destino.

Gill la miró. ¿Podría ser? Tal vez sería una sacerdotisa después de todo.

-Debes ir a La Cima.

-¿A que voy a ir a esa montaña?

-Debes llevar esto.- le extendió la caja con cuidado.- Es la salvación de los heraldos.

-No quiero nada que ver con los heraldos.

-Ellos te ayudaran algún día, ayúdalos tú.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy parte del Consejo, tú eres nuestra elegida.

Gill miró la caja.

-¿Qué debo hacer con ella?

-Llevarla a La Cima y colocarla en su lugar. Hay una fisura donde entra está caja, ya allí ábrela. Después de eso yo haré el resto.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Tú sangre te eligió.- Gill tomó la caja y la miró. Una rosa negra atravesaba una esmeralda. Cuando lazó la cara la mujer había desaparecido.

°°°

Remus miró el puente desde la carreta. Urbank no la guiaba desde que habían salido del poblado, sino unos hombres de cara alargada y ojos saltones.

Pero sus guías le traían sin cuidado. Miraba el punte que refulgía a la luz del atardecer. Más allá se veía una ciudad hecha de cristal que parecía fundirse con el sol.

-Akina.- murmuró Ale detrás de él.- La ciudad más grande de las Islas y la más hermosa. No hay nada que se le parezca en este mundo.

En medio de todo, unas torres alargadas se alzaban hacia el cielo. Remus podía ver los otros puentes que salían de la ciudad.

-Cuando lleguemos.- dijo Urbank.- Cambiaremos de transporte. Unos caballos, como ustedes los llaman, nos esperan cerca de aquí. El puente que hay que tomar no está muy lejos.

-¿No nos quedaremos aquí?- preguntó Marina. Ya habían entrado a la ciudad y los brillantes edificios estaba ya tan cerca de ellos que podrían tocarlos con sólo estirar el brazo.

-No podemos, estar en Las Islas no es bueno, además como más tardemos Lily tiene más posibilidades de recaer.

Marina miro de soslayo a la pelirroja que, como los demás, llevaba su capa puesta. Miraba hacia los edificios y Marina adivinaba que estaba triste. Se leía en ella mucho dolor y una gran confusión.

-Por mí no se preocupen, estoy bien.- dijo y sonrió suavemente.- Podemos quedarnos aquí algunos días.

-Tenemos prisa.- dijo Urbank con su fuerte acento más marcado que habitualmente.- Akina está llena de personas de ambos bandos, pero los que están a nuestro favor escasean.

Lily miró durante unos minutos a Urbank, luego asintió y regresó su mirada a los edificios de cristal.

Ale observaba a Lily, parecía que la pelirroja no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido en su mente, nada en absoluto.

Peter se movió con nerviosismo en su lugar.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Elinor poco amable.

-Esos hombres llevan siguiéndonos desde que entramos.

Remus miró a los hombres de los que Peter hablaba. El animago tenía razón al estar más preocupados por ellos que por otra cosa, se notaba que no eran Älderl y que sospechaban algo.

-Sería mejor que nos apresuráramos.- sugirió Sirius que también tenía la mirada perdida en la calle y el grupo de hombres.

Urbank asintió y pasó a la parte frontal de la carreta para hablar con sus guías. Una flecha atravesó en ese momento la tela que cubría el transporte y se clavó en el suelo. Marina lanzó un gritito antes de acercarse y sacarla.

-Sabemos quienes son.- leyó James sobre el hombro de la joven.- No tienen salida.

Sirius se levantó e hizo un movimiento para alertar a Urbank cuando se detuvo la carreta.

-¡¿Por qué has disparado contra mi carreta?!- chilló uno de los Älderl en voz silbante y enojada.

Urbank regresó a la parte de atrás.

-Salgamos de aquí, ellos los distraerán, los caballos no están lejos.

Se pusieron las capuchas y saltaron uno por uno de la carreta. Comenzaron a correr. Cargaban grandes bultos que les había dado la tribu.

-No se detengan.- dijo Ale.- si nos encuentran, estamos perdidos.

Alicia se mordió el labio inferior intentado controlar su nerviosismo. Urbank los guiaba por distintas calles y callejuelas. Habían dejado atrás los edificios de brillante cristal para adentrarse en avenidas llenas de casas opacas y descoloridas.

Las capas no llamaban la atención y ellos tampoco. Era una ventaja que en Las Islas aún se estilará ir cubiertos de esa forma.

Remus se fijó en una mujer junto a la que paso. Sus ojos grises lo siguieron mientras corría junto a ella. Estaba envuelta en una capa color cereza y el licántropo sólo podía ver sus cara opaca y espectral.

-¡Los heraldos deben de estar yendo hacia el oeste!- gritó cuando quitó su mirada de Remus.- ¡Tenemos que alcanzarlos!

Ese fue un misterio para Remus. ¿Por qué aquella mujer no lo había delatado? ¿Sería una Älderl disfrazada e infiltrada en filas enemigas?

-No te detengas.- le susurró Ale.- No tardaran en encontrarnos.

Siguieron, adentrándose cada vez más en la capital. A cada paso que daba Akina le recordaba más a una ciudad entre la era moderna y el medioevo. Todas las épocas del mundo parecían estar congregadas en ella.

Después de cruzar una calle llena de niños que lloraban sucios y pidiendo ayuda, llegaron a una plaza gris y solitaria. No había árboles o vegetación, sólo un gris sucio y un penetrante olor a quemado que se extendía por el lugar. Algunas personas corrían presurosas hacia la calle principal y en las bocas de todos se oía la leyenda de los heraldos.

Marina miraba aún a los niños que había dejado atrás. Esa ciudad estaba llena de tantos sentimientos fuertes que comenzaba a marearse. Akina estaba en decadencia.

Remus por otro lado se fijó en el pequeño edificio que miraba la plaza. Una casa hogar de paredes llenas de fisuras y rendijas. Mientras caminaban rápidamente hacia ella cometieron una imprudencia. Habían dejado a Lily sola en medio de hordas de sombras. Toda Akina estaba llena de aquellos fantasmas oscuros, Lily comenzaba a sentir el peso y unas imágenes escalofriantes llenaban su mente.

Iba tan distraída que chocó contra una mujer. Ésta llevaba de la mano a una niña albina y de ojos amatista. Aquella visión atormentó a Lily desde el segundo en que la vio. La mujer lanzó un grito.

La capucha de Lily se había resbalado. Su cabello pelirrojo caía sobre su cara y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas miraban a la mujer sin entender.

-¡La reina del caos!- chilló. Fue aquel grito él que hizo voltear a James y a Ale. Observaron a Lily arrodillada en el piso mirando como posesa a la niña frente a ella, aquella criatura de cabellos cobaltos que, por lo que supo enseguida Ale, estaba ciega.

-Mamá… ella me está mirando, dice que duele.- dijo la niña de forma infantil y con una sonrisa. Soltó la mano de su madre, se arrodilló frente a Lily y tocó la mejilla de la joven. Su madre le dio un manotazo al instante.

-¡Déjala! ¡No mereces tocarla!

-Ella me ha dado permiso.- chilló.- ¡Me ha dicho que puedo hacerlo! Está sufriendo.

La madre alejó a su hija de la pelirroja con un golpe que hizo caer a la criatura de bruces sobre el polvo. La madre se arrodilló.

-Yo estoy con usted, pido su perdón de parte de mi inculta hija. La pobre es inválida, no podrá ser nada nunca, perdónela.

Lily dejó de oír a aquella mujer, fijó sus ojos en la niña que se levantaba y pasaba su mano por sus mejillas manchadas y raspadas.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Abigail.- murmuró la mujer.

Para cuando dijo aquel nombre, el rumor, de que la reina del caos estaba cerca de allí, se había esparcido y el clamor de la gente comenzaba a oírse.

James se acercó. Los demás ya montaban y parecían tener prisa.

-Lily vámonos.

-La niña, James.- murmuró.- La niña…- su voz se cortó.

El hombre la tomó de la cintura. Lily se zafó con un movimiento rápido y caminó hasta Abigail y se arrodillo junto a ella.

-Eres demasiado joven.- murmuró, parecía haber entrado en transe.- Por favor huye de aquí. Sálvate antes de que esto de alcance.

James volvió a tomarla de la cintura y esta vez la arrastró hacia el caballo.

Lily subió a éste tras James que sentía como la joven se debilitaba.

-Resiste hasta que estemos fuera de Akina.

-Ella.- susurró con aire ido.- No es justo.

-¡Los Heraldos!- aquel grito los alerto y con un silbido los caballos comenzaron a trotar.

Lily fijó sus ojos en la pequeña Abigail. Se veía tan frágil.

_No quiero que se cumpla el destino. Debo luchar contra él. Para eso estoy aquí. _

-¡Los Heraldos!

El paso de los caballos aumentó. Pronto pudieron divisar el puente hacia Dorymuà. Remus Lupin se quedó mirando la gran montaña que se alzaba a los lejos y la tierra árida tan distinta a la ciudad de cristal o la selva en la isla sur.

-La Cima.- murmuró Peter detrás de él. Su voz se perdió en el vacío porque cruzaron el puente y dejaron atrás el clamor de las mazas.

En cuento el primer caballo tocó la arena negra que poblaba Dorymuà se oyó un ruido sordo. Remus giró a tiempo para ver el puente desmoronarse sobre el mar, como si un terremoto lo hubiera destruido. Ya no había retorno.

°°°

Las arenas negras se extendían hacia dónde se mirara. Árboles muertos, los chillidos agónicos de pájaros que sobrevolaban sus cabezas de vez en cuando y la oscuridad que se asentaba espesa que cegaba a los viajeros. El sol aparecía poco. Aquella montaña que estaba en la tierra de la nada, las sombras y oscuridad los esperaba, a cada paso se veía más grande e imponente.

Entre aquellas sombras que nublaban su visión no se podía mirar más que hacia La Cima. El puente y Akina habían quedado atrás.

Los caballos corrían en silencio por las dunas que crecían y los valles de arena, adentrándose en el territorio de Dorymuà.

Tardaron tres días en llegar, según los cálculos de Urbank, pero fuera o no el tercer día, llegaron después de ascender por una duna hasta la única vegetación que había en Dorymuà: un bosque oscuro y alto que circulaba La Cima. Desde allí se observaba un camino sinuoso corría por la montaña en una espiral llena de agujeros.

-Llegamos.- murmuró Ale mirando hacia el pico de aquella negra montaña.- Será mejor que descansemos.

Lily miró el bosque con apuro pero se sentó cerca de la fogata que Armando se apresuró a encender.

-¿Quién era esa niña?- preguntó Ale de pronto.

Lily oyó su voz suave y supo que nadie más había oído a la joven Ryddle.

-No lo sé.

-¿Entonces?

-Su destino es doloroso y tortuoso, me duele pensar que morirá en menos de un año.- ahogó un quejido.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Ale parecía estar cada vez más nerviosa.

-No sé.- repitió la pelirroja.- Sólo lo sé. La miré a esos ojos sin vida que mostraban su interior y encontré aquel destino. ¿Por qué tiene que haber un destino?

Alessandra miró a Lily preocupada. La pelirroja tenía sus ojos fijos en el fuego. Las llamas se reflejaban en el verde. A Ale, la recorrió un escalofrío. Sabía que el mayor poder de la Reina del Caos se desataba antes de que muriera. ¿Podría ser que Lily fuera a morir en aquella batalla? ¿La había arrastrado a su muerte, a su fin? Los ojos de Alessandra se llenaron de lágrimas. Se había jurado protegerla… ¿pero que tendría que proteger si ella desaparecía?

Pensó en Carina y en aquel dolor que había sentido. Ella misma la había visto en el suelo con Jessica.

La joven Ryddle cerró sus ojos y los apretó con fuerza.

Sirius la observaba desde lejos. Alessandra se había parado y acariciaba a los caballos con un gesto extraño.

Sirius pensó en Sara que lo esperaba en Inglaterra. Quería verla. Después miró ha Elinor que comía una extraña ensalada. Había oído a James decir que ella aún lo amaba. ¿Podría ser? ¿Podría ser que Elinor no estuviera enamorada de John? Tonterías. Pero por alguna razón, aquello le puso triste. ¿Amaba él a Elinor? La miró una vez más de soslayo, pero ésta se percato y le sonrió con dulzura. No eran sólo amigos.

-Sólo hay que verlos.- dijo James a Remus.- seguro que ambos piensan lo mismo.

-Yo me preocuparía más por Lily o Ale que por ellos.- le contestó el licántropo.

-Lily está rara desde que llegamos aquí.- dijo despreocupado James, aunque Remus sabía que estaba muy preocupado… tal vez demasiado.- Ale por otra parte…

-Creo que acaba de descubrir algo.

Ambos miraron a la joven Ryddle que aún no dejaba escapar las lágrimas. Sus ojos se giraron hacia los dos amigos. Los perforó de llano. ¿Cómo se sentiría James al verla morir? ¿Qué le sucedería? Ahogó un gemido.

En ese instante todos notaron una sacudida. Peter se levanto alarmado.

-¡Lily ya no está!- chilló.

Ale se giró y miró a su alrededor.

-El bosque.- murmuró antes de correr e internarse en él.

Alessandra corría de forma distraída. No notaba las ramas que golpeaban su cuerpo ni los rasguños que ya surcaban su cara. Cada vez iba más rápido. Oía vagamente los pasos de su amiga a la distancia y su corazón comenzaba a saltar a cada paso.

Salió por fin de entre los árboles y se encontró con las faldas de La Cima y allí a pocos pasos a unas figuras una frente a la otra. Lily que llevaba su capa blanca con todo y la capucha echada sobre la cabeza y la otra que iba ataviada de la misma forma pero con una capa negra.

-Lily Evans- murmuró una voz con amargura.- Veo que has respondido al llamado.

Los ojos de Lily se llenaron de sorpresa.

-Ingrid.- dijo con pesar.- Por fin nos encontramos.

°°°

N/A:

¿Qué tal? Cuando comencé este chap me dije "tengo que terminar de esta forma" y todo el chap esta hecho para terminar así :P

Me gusta mucho este chap. Las islas están algo basadas en Fantasía de_ La historia sin fin._ Y bueno como ven sigo sacando nuevos personajes (Abigail) mala costumbre supongo…

No sé si alguna vez lo dije, pero esta segunda parte está dividida a su vez en otras tres (es para ayudarme con las fechas y eso) cada parte tiene una muerte especial…

El siguiente chap se llama _La reencarnación de Isabel. _Lo que sucede dentro de La Cima, nos enteramos de algunas cosas acerca de la primera Reina del Caos y "descubrimos" quién es la reencarnación de Isabel.

RRS.

Flor: Sí, es cierto Malfoy se casa con Narcisa… este ff culmina justo en el principio del primer libro. Se supone que al final todo debe quedar de alguna forma para que la historia original de HP tenga sentido. ¡Ya verás! Mmm.. Ingrid es complicada y ¿por deducción? Muchas cosas pueden causar que Narcisa se case con Malfoy… Que bueno que te guste tanto el ff.

NeLi BlAcK: Eso viene en la primera parte… Voldie no puede matar a Isabel… algo tan fuerte lo une a ella que es incapaz. Que bueno que te gusta la historia.

Trini: ¿Por qué vio Ingrid a Lily? La que dices puede ser una razón, peor tal vez haya más cosas… Sí, Isabel tiene una vida difícil, paga sus traiciones. Yo creo que también me volvería loca, pero hasta ahora ella estaba desmayada, como en coma así que no se daba cuenta.

Blanca: ¡Sigues sin dormir! ¡¡¡Ay mujer!!! Que el ff no es tan importante, ya lo leerás después, aunque me halaga mucho que te desveles por leerlo. Tengo una pequeña inclinación por el Sirius/Bellatrix. Bella estuvo enamorada de Sirius. Ya actualice… no tardo tanto :P

Ale: No Ingrid vio a Lily, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con Isabel. Si me acuerdo… me dijiste que te había encantado y más cuando ella se va con James ¿no? Siempre te he considerado mi mejor lectora, que leyeras Las puertas y siguieras leyendo (porque ese ff era malo, pero malo) te convierte en mi mejor lectora. Vamos… explosión va conmigo junto a la palabra ff… niña que es un vicio… Que yo sepa has leido todo lo que he publicado y eso que he dejado miles de inconclusos… si alguna vez quieres que te cuente como iba el final de alguno ¡avísame!

Niniel204: Por lo del rr… no te preocupes… lo has dejado eso es lo importante y lo has leído que es más importante aún. Para Ingrid debió ser chocante, estoy de acuerdo contigo y la batalla… pues si se acerca, los heraldos deberán hacer algo si quieren sobrevivir a esta. ¡Ya verás!

Bueno, bueno, eso fue el chap… espero que les haya gustado y nos veremos en quince días con el siguiente… Gracias por los rrs… y nos veremos.

Syringen.

ALCS


	9. La reencarnación de Isabel I

Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece.

_Dedicado a Carlos Meza por su ayuda en la corrección de la primera parte de esta historia y a Alicia mi beta._

**

* * *

**

**¿De qué están hechos lo sueños?**

**II**

**El material de los Sueños. **

* * *

La reencarnación de Isabel 

_Primera Parte._

_Una reina sin corona. Que nace de un poder oculto. _

_De una traición_

**2 Julio, 1974**

**Las Islas**

Gill no tenía idea como había llegado hasta las negras arenas de Dorymuà. Después de su encuentro con aquella extraña criatura había regresado a su casa temblando y luego había comenzado a viajar.

Había hecho caso a todo lo que aquella criatura le había dicho. No había parado hasta llegar a Akina.

Nunca había viajado tan rápido, en pocos días estaba en la capital. El día del derrumbe del puente ella estaba agazapada en una casa hogar. Había visto con miedo a aquella pelirroja, que había sido llamada la reina de caos, acercarse a una niña.

Y ahora esa niña, llamada Abigail, viajaba con ella. No estaba segura como se había convertido en su compañera, pero estaba segura de sin su ayuda no estaría en Dorymuà.

La niña estaba ciega, pero conocía todo. Cada planta, cada animal, cada guijarro en el camino, sólo tenía que tocar algo para saber que era. Gill conoció por primera vez un poder que deseó más que nada. Aquella niña le habló de lo que había sentido en La Reina del Caos, juraba con fervor que esa mujer tenía miedo.

Gill no se creía eso, o por lo menos no comenzó a creerlo hasta que estuvo metida en las arenas de Dorymuà.

Dunas y valles de arena era lo único que ella podía ver. Sólo La Cima se alzaba sobre todo eso.

Una mañana, tal vez el cuarto día de viaje por las dunas negras, Abigail se levantó gritando. Sin hacer caso a Gill subió la colina como una gacela. Jamás se había visto tan ágil, tan viva ni tan llena de fuerza. Escaló la colina de arena en busca de su punto más alto. Gill la siguió.

Al llegar allí descubrieron un campamento a la distancia y el bosque que rodeaba La Cima.

Pero pronto Gill se dio cuenta que Abigail miraba la montaña. De pronto un grito rompió el aire frió de lo que Gill consideraba la mañana.

Abigail se encogió.

¿Qué demonios te pasa- le espetó Gill.

¿No lo sientes- preguntó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Qué voy a sentir- respondió con dureza.

Abigail fijó sus ojos sin vida en ella.

-La Reina del Caos ha decidido pelear por su vida.- dijo en tono lúgubre antes de comenzar a caminar con apuro.

* * *

Lily e Ingrid se miraban fijamente. Ninguna de las dos se había movido. Sólo habían bajado sus capuchas y ahora el viento del pronto amanecer mecía las capas de todos los allí presentes. 

Elinor miraba a sus dos amigas queriendo intervenir y romper aquella conexión. Pero Ingrid fue más rápida.

-Lily Evans.- repitió esta vez con voz más suave.- La princesa de esta isla, la joya de los enemigos de Voldemort, la carta que lo molesta noche y día. Estás aquí, no encontramos, por fin.

-Ingrid… Ingrid.- murmuró la pelirroja como si no lo pudiera creer.¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bien lo sabes.- dijo con aire triunfal.

Lily se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacia el suelo.

¿Te alegra verme- preguntó con sorna la morena.

-Sí.- contestó muy bajito la otra, volvió a subir su mirada y la clavó en Ingrid.- Quería preguntarte… ¿Por qué?

La morena pareció dudar ante aquello. Alejó su mirada de su antigua amiga y la giró a los árboles.

-No lo entenderías, Evans, nunca. Tú y tu vida perfecta no pueden comprender qué es lo que sucedió.

Lily no se inmutó sólo abrió su boca y dijo:

¿Mi vida perfecta¿Por qué todos piensan que lo es?

Ingrid clavó sus ojos tristes en la pelirroja que sintió un escalofrío que recorría su espalda.

-Siempre fuiste tan amable, tan tonta, creyendo que las traiciones no existían. Creyendo que seríamos felices.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

-Aún lo creo, Ingrid, aún creo que seré feliz y que lo serás también.

-Idiota.- masculló la Mortífaga.- He aprendido más que nunca ahora con mi maestro. Él me enseñó, se preocupó por mí y me enseñó a usar mi poder.

La cara de Lily hizo que Ingrid soltará una pequeña risa.

¡Oh, ingenua Lily! No eres la única con potencial, pero basta de esto. Viene a hacer algo.

¿Y qué fue- preguntó Lily agriamente.

-Vine a luchar, Evans. Vine a obligarte a luchar conmigo.

-No lucharé contra ti.

-Sí, lo harás. Tengo en mi poder algo que te hará luchar.

Lily miró a Ingrid sin comprender.

-Vamos, Lily. Tú sientes las sombras. Sientes el dolor a tú alrededor y la opresión. Yo, Lily Evans, puedo hacerte sufrir, con eso.

Lily abrió sus ojos sin mesura.

-Deja estas islas en paz.

-Vamos, Evans, ya lo sentiste una vez, sentiste como viajabas a través del tiempo… y los has visto.

¡No te atrevas!

-Cualquier cosa por probar esos poderes de los que alardeaste tanto.

-Nunca los presumí, no son más que una maldición.

Ingrid sonrió.

¿Vas a luchar?

Lily no respondió, sólo bajó la mirada.

¡No te atrevas a luchar- la pelirroja giró su mirada y observó a Ale.- No te permitiré que luches contra Ingrid Mudlose.

-No eres nadie para impedírselo, Ryddle.- dijo con acidez la morena.

Alessandra dio tres zancadas hasta acercarse a las dos antiguas amigas.

-Tu castigo por traidora vendrá también hoy Alessandra, cuando en esta tierra oscura llegue el sol.

-Pues no llegará.- dijo la heredera de Slytherin con sorna.- Y tú, Mudlose, vas a caer.

Las dos se miraron con ira.

-No interfieras.- dijo Ingrid.- Esto es entre Lily y yo.

-No voy a luchar.- dijo la pelirroja con suavidad.- No contra ti.

Ingrid se alejó de Ale y se acercó a su antigua amiga.

-Lily Evans ¿sabes lo que viniste a buscar?

-Sí, una caverna forrada de joyas y riquezas.

-Sí, pero las joyas son los ojos y las lágrimas de este país hechos piedras, aquellas riquezas no son más que una mera forma de llamar a lo que vas a sentir ahora.

Lily retrocedió un paso.

-No lucharé.

Ingrid sonrió.

-No diré que lo siento, porque no lo haré.

Una sonrisa apreció en la boca de Ingrid, que movió su varita y pronunció en voz baja un encantamiento.

Lily cayó de rodillas y ahogó un grito.

-Evans, creí que yo podía ser un heraldo, me equivoqué, pero tengo mucho poder dentro de mí. Míralo.

La pelirroja abrió sus ojos con terror. Ante ellos comenzaron a pasar imágenes, cada vez más rápido, cada vez eran más confusas y dolorosas. Lily comenzaba a marearse y solo oía la voz de Ingrid.

¿Los ves¿Ves que sufren? Venías a buscar una caverna cubierta de joya y riqueza, la encontraste… la encontraron.

Todos lo allí presentes lo sintieron de pronto. Fue como mirar hacia Akina, estar en esas calles llenas de riquezas y ver a todos aquellos habitantes que parecían sufrir.

-Ellos también lucharon para acabar con los "extranjeros", aquellos impuros. ¿Por qué entonces nuestra causa es peor¿Por qué los apoyas a ellos¿Por qué, Lily- la voz de Ingrid se adentró en la cabeza de todos.

-Yo soy una sangre sucia.- contestó Lily en trance.¿Por qué he de dejar que mates a mi sangre?

-No, Lily. Eres ya una bruja, es más, deshazte de eso que te encadena a los muggles. Eres una de las brujas más poderosas.

Lily miró a sus padres de pronto y con un parpadeó regresó a las Islas. El dolor se incrementaba dentro suyo. Quería dejarlo salir, pero hacia tanto que no tenía esa energía dentro de ella, hacía tanto…

Todos los sintieron de pronto, cuando entre las mil imágenes de guerra y de los pobladores de Akina apareció aquella niña, aquella que tenía unos ojos ambarinos sin vida.

Taladraron el alma de todos, pues estaban llenos de transparentes lágrimas. Lily no lo resistió más. Recordaba aquel consejo… dejarlo salir todo… todo… todo

-Únete, Evans… nada te ata a los muggles.

Todo… todo… Un gritó rompió el aire matinal. Se oyó la montaña crujir, fue como sin en segundos todo el poder perdido regresará a los heraldos, en un remolino de recuerdos, poco a poco regresaba todo.

La caverna, aquella donde yacía la mayor tristeza les regresaba sus poderes.

Lily abrió sus ojos mientras la tierra bajo sus pies aún se movía. Miró hacia el frente. Una gran puerta se abría en La Cima. Ingrid ya no estaba frente a ella, pero sentía su presencia dentro de la montaña. Lily se levantó del suelo.

Elinor se acercó.

-Ya los tenemos Lily.- dijo con suavidad.- Ya tenemos el poder, vámonos.

-No.- contestó la pelirroja.- Si Ingrid quiere una batalla, entonces tendrá una batalla… no retrasaré más esto… no más.

* * *

Gill llegó corriendo seguida de Abigail a la escena, dónde minutos antes habían estado los heraldos. Miró la gran abertura que había en La Cima. Abigail se quedó callada mirando la tierra negra bajo sus pies. 

¿Qué sucede- preguntó Gill con fuerza.

-Nada.- contestó una voz masculina.- Gill, has venido y respondido al llamado.

La chica giró la cabeza y se encontró con la cara del anciano que tantas veces había servido en el bar. Atrás de él, un joven la miraba de forma inquisidora.

¿Armando- murmuró ella mirando al chico anonadada, olvidándose de la caja en sus manos o de Abigail que estaba detrás de ella con sus manos entre el polvo.

-Hola Gill.- contestó él con una sonrisa sincera.

-Es cierto… es cierto¿qué Carina está muerta?

Armando bajó la mirada y asintió quedamente. Gill ahogó un gemido.

-Mi contrincante no murió en mis manos. ?Cómo se atreve¿Cómo se atreve a no volver a darme una revancha o a matarme de frío en medio de una ventisca¿Cómo se atreve a dejarme aquí¿Cómo se atreva esa desgraciada!

Gill soltó la caja indignada que cayó sobre la negra arena.

-No es ella la que nos interesa ahora.- le dijo el anciano.

Gill lo fulminó con la mirada.

¿Quién la mato- preguntó Gill-. ¿Dónde estÿ Quiero saberlo para matar a ese asesino.

-Está en La Islas.- murmuró Armando.- pero jamás podrás pelear contre Ingrid Mudlose, es mucho más poderosa. Tiene poderes que no entiendo de dónde sacó. Era una chiquilla tonta y vanidosa en Hogwarts y ahora es una guerrera con los poderes más grandiosos que he visto en una bruja. Ha retado a Lily…

¿Te refieres a La Reina del Caos- preguntó Abigail con voz queda sin levantar la cara.- Se llama Lily Evans ¿verdad?

-Sí.- contestó el anciano.- Pero Ingrid la ha retado, es muy poderosa. No entiendo de dónde ha sacado tanto poder, no es ningún ser sobrenatural.

¿Entonces no hay manera de que la mate- preguntó Gill.¿No hay forma de que vengue a mi mayor contrincante?

-No la hay.- Armando miró hacia las entrañas de la montaña.

¿Cómo puede ser más poderosa que La Reina del Caos¿Quién es esa Ingrid para retar a los guerreros más fuertes!

Hubo un suspiro. Abigail se levantó y tomó la caja que yacía sobre la arena.

-Los poderes no sólo se heredan.- murmuro mirando con sus ojos ambarinos al anciano.- También pueden permanecer dormidos hasta que llega el momento de usarlos.

Armando miró los ojos sin vida de aquella niña ciega. De pronto relampaguearon mostrándose de colores muy distintos. Abrió la boca para decir algo, después de aquella sorpresa. Pero sólo atino volver a cerrarla.

Abigail cerró sus ojos con dolor. Por un momento creyó… el mundo oscuro había resplandecido… la arena negra había parecido ante sus ojos… el mundo tenía luz y luego volvía a oscurecerse… algo en su interior la obligaba a ver... algo en su interior estaba llamándola.

¿Para qué estás aquí, Gill- preguntó Urbank.

-Me mandó una mujer de rostro alargado y piel opaca. Ella me dio esa caja.

El anciano la miró.

-Es la caja de Isabel.

¿Qué- preguntó Armando.¿Isabel?

-Entonces es cierto.

¿Qué cosa- dijo el discípulo.

-Que la primera Reina del Caos, la más poderosa hechicera que pisó la tierra… - el anciano calló.

¿Qué- chilló Gill.

-En la junta se comentaba que había reencarnado, pero eso es imposible.

¿Por qué?

-Porque su alma está viva.- el anciano pasó su dedo por el dibujo en la caja.- Pero hay dos personas en las que pudo reencarnar.

¿Quiénes-indagó Abigail.

-Las dos que heredaron la fuerza de los ojos de aquella reina perdida. Gill, cuando el sol salga pon la caja en aquella abertura, no tardes ni un segundo, cuando el sol bañe esta tierra negra será la hora del juicio.

¿A dónde va- chilló la chica.

-La junta tiene que saber esto. Armando cuídalas, sácalas de aquí en cuanto suceda.

Y con esas palabras el anciano desapareció.

* * *

Alicia miró la puerta al final del túnel. 

¿Sabes lo qué quieres decir- le preguntó a Ale.¿Qué quiere decir que estemos aquí cuando ya tenemos el poder?

-Que nos esperan adentro.

¿Y si es una trampa- preguntó la pequeña Marina.

-Oh, Marina, por supuesto que es una trampa.

La chica miró sin entender a Sirius.

¿Si es una trampa, qué hacemos aquí?

-Venimos a saldar una deuda…- contestó James.

¡Es una locura- chilló Elinor.- No voy a matar ahora a Ingrid por lo que nos hizo antes. Está en desventaja, primero somos nueve y segundo tenemos nuestros poderes de regreso.

-Te equivocas.- la voz de Lily la interrumpió.- No está sola, además de que soy yo la que va a responder aquel reto y por otro lado Ingrid tiene más poder del que creemos.

¡Era mala para todo- dijo Peter, que lo sabía porque el nombre de Ingrid estaba justo arriba o debajo del suyo en todas las materias.

Ale los fulminó con la mirada. Remus se giró y miró a Alicia.

-Tú te quejaste de que no podíamos enfrentarnos a Ingrid, pues bien, venimos a terminar con la única persona que nos ata a nuestros pasados.

Alicia miró a todos sus amigos… poco a poco todos se habían convertido en asesinos… todos… hasta ella. Luego miró a la pelirroja que inspeccionaba la puerta. Una punzada de dolor se le internó en el corazón. Si Lily mataba a alguien, entonces sería su culpa.

Recordaba cuando había matado a alguien por primera vez. Un vampiro, sólo tenía dieciséis años y había sido demasiado, momento antes como todos había sentido por un segundo lo mismo que La Reina del Caos, había sentido a las sombras sobre ella. Con un gemido caminó hasta la puerta. Sacó una de las flechas y la incrustó en una abertura que hasta ese momento nadie había notado. Con un chillido la puerta cedió. Sirius la empujó con fuerza.

El túnel que habían recorrido momento antes, había sido una pendiente, ahora no estaban en las entrañas de La Cima, sino en el pico de la gran montaña. El lugar no era un cueva de rocas bellísimas, sino un templó hecho del mismo cristal que Akina. Luces de colores adornaban las paredes y desde aquella altura se miraba hacia el mar, lejos de la oscuridad que llenaba a Dorymuà.

-No tenían que venir todos.- Ingrid los esperaba sentada en un sillón de terciopelo verde. Antorchas rodeaban las paredes de cristal y alumbraban de forma lúgubre aquella estancia.

-La pelea es con todos, amiga.- le dijo de forma ácida Sirius.- Hace mucho tiempo creí que estabas enamorada de mí.

Ingrid comenzó a reír.

-No rías Ingrid Mudlose.- le cortó Lily.- Que yo vi como llorabas sobre el cuerpo de Doug, aquel que te amó siempre. Aquel que murió en tus manos para protegerte a ti… a ti y a su querida sobrina.

Los ojos de Ingrid centellaron con una inmensa tristeza que perforó el alma de Marina. Jamás había sentido una mezcla de sentimientos tan fuertes.

-Realmente quiere matarnos.- murmuró.

¿Creías que no- contestó Remus.- Es poco importante ahora que esté sufriendo, nos matará de todas formas.

Marina mordió su lengua y miró a la morena con tristeza.

-Así que me tienes pena.- dijo ésta sin quitar sus ojos de Lily.- Marina, eres una idiota. No debes tener pena de un enemigo que te tiene encarcelado- mientras decía esas palabras las puertas detrás de los heraldos se cerraron con estrépito.- Y que sabe más de ustedes que nadie.

¿De qué hablas- murmuró Ale.

¿No conoces la profecía, Ryddle? No aquella que los trajo aquí, sino la maldición que yacía sobre Isabel, tu madre.

Alessandra bajó la cara. Ingrid rió.

¿Nadie te lo dijo? Eres tonta. La junta ya sabía que tu nacerías a raíz de una traición, es más, aquí tienes.- Ingrid lanzó una esfera plateada a Ale que la atrapó en el vuelo. Al instante la esfera brillo.

Una voz grave y masculina surgía de las entrañas de aquella esfera y la cara de un hombre comenzaba a aparecer.

_Una reina sin corona_

_Que nace de un poder oculto _

_De una traición_

_De la noche de pasión de un par de amantes_

_Una reina que conocerá al caos _

_Una reina que guiará al mundo hacia el principio de la fuerza. _

_Una reina que no sabe de tristezas._

_Muerta en tiempo inmemorial, sin enfermedad aparente. _

_Muerta por la oscuridad. _

_Regresa después aquella reina_

_Traicionando a quienes la crearon _

_Regresa a engendrar y criar con un traidor_

_Regresa a servir _

_Y después aquel sacrificio por el que murió traerá sus frutos _

_Y entre la vida y la muerte_

_Al borde de un abismo_

_Ha de revelarse _

_Más de una traición _

-Esto no tiene sentido.

-Claro que lo tiene.- contestó Ingrid.- Alessandra Marie Ryddle ¿sabes por qué murió tu madre¿Por qué murió cuando era joven después de vencer a Merlín, cuando éste se descarriaba? Todos sabemos que terminaron con la parte mala de Merlín y el resto de él quedó bajó una roca, pero tu madre no murió en batalla, ni de muerte natural. Sino haciendo un encantamiento. Un encantamiento que la haría vivir por siempre, pero falló.

¡Mentira! La traición de mi madre fue venir y amar a aquel fallo natural que era Voldemort.

-Tú misma los has dicho muchas veces, tú no eres hija de Voldemort, sino de Tom Ryddle. Lo que quiere decir que te han engañado. ¡Isabel era egoísta ¡Quería vivir por siempre y le salió el tiro por la culata!

¡No permitiré que injuries a mi madre¡El único mal que ha hecho tiene nombre y soy yo!

Ingrid comenzó a reír. James se estremeció al oír esa risa fría.

¡Eres tonta, tonta, tonta¡Tú madre creó su propia reencarnación¡Se aseguro de que después de muerta regresaría a esta tierra con todos sus recuerdos¡Pero Alessandra, tú madre falló¿Quieres saber quién la detuvo¿Quieres saber!

Ale temblaba de furia.

¡Slytherine y Tirani la detuvieron! Y entonces tu querida madre murió. Fue aplastada por la oscuridad, por su propio corazón negro. ¡No se parece en nada a Lily Evans¡A esa tonta que tienen por Reina del Caos ahora¡Porque tú, Lily Evans, no tienes ni un poco de cordura o ambición!

Los ojos de Ale comenzaron a relampaguear.

-Vas a pagar esto. ¡Vas a pagar esto, Ingrid Mudlose!

¡Primero acepta la verdad¡La traición de Isabel camina entre nosotros¡Su reencarnación no salió como debía¿Quién es, Alessandra¿Quién es la reencarnación de tu madre¿Acaso eres tú!

¡Ya!

Ale tomó aire y con un gritó colérico lanzó una de las antorchas hacia Ingrid. La antorcha no hizo nada, se apagó a unos centímetros de la joven morena.

¿Cómo- chilló Remus.

¡No tenías poderes¡Lo sé¡Te leí- gritó Ale.¡Lo sé!

¡Que no los leyeras hace años, no quiere decir que no estaban allí!

Ale chilló fuera de sí.

¡No te burles de mí!

El sillón donde estaba Ingrid comenzó a temblar, pero la morena sólo sonrió.

-Idiota.- dijo comenzado a reír.¡No puedes enfrentarte a mí¡Ya no!

El sillón se alzó en el aire y comenzó a subir peligrosamente hacia el techo, Ingrid sonrió más ampliamente y saltó de aquel mueble para caer limpiamente en el suelo.

-Arrepiéntete de tus palabras, Alessandra, estás perdida.

Un torbellino salió de dónde estaba Ingrid y golpeó a Alessandra arrojándola contra la pared. La joven se levantó.

¿Cómo hiciste eso- exigió saber James.¿Ingrid?

-Te extrañas de verme tan cambiada, Potter. Vamos, no tienes ya lo que quieres. Estás en el ministerio, el mejor Auror de la fuerza y además Lily está contigo. ¿Quieres realmente tus poderes¿Quieres realmente esa espada que es más aparatosa que nada?

-Cállate, Ingrid.

-Vamos, siempre fuiste una de las personas más inteligentes que conocí, sal de aquí antes de que te arrepientas.

¡No!

-Igual tú, Marina, qué tienes que estar haciendo aquí, no me conociste, nunca te he hecho nada, tienes tus poderes, te dejo marchar.

La chica parecía dudar.

-Déjala en paz.- dijo Lily.- Deja de jugar con sus mentes.

Ingrid río.

-Es divertido, Lily. ¿No lo crees así?

La pelirroja miró a su amiga.

-Eres poderosa.- contestó Ingrid.- Si vinieras con nosotros te ayudaríamos a manejar las sombras. A ser la más poderosa de las hechiceras. A ser todo lo que deseabas ser cuando entraste a Hogwarts. ¿Recuerdas tus sueños, aquellos que tenías a los once años¿Tus ilusiones, tus deseos? Yo sí. No sabías nada del mundo mágico pero querías ser parte de él. Elegiste ser parte de este mundo. ¿Te arrepientes?

-No.- contestó sencillamente la Reina del Caos.

-Ya lo sabía. Deseabas tanto ser una bruja. Nos contaste más de un millón de veces como eran los muggles, nos explicaste todo acerca de ellos y aprendiste sobre el mundo mágico más de lo que cualquier mago sabe. Conocías cada hechizo, cada maldición. Lo sabías todo. ¿Por qué entonces no viniste conmigo¿Por qué te convertiste en la enemiga de mi señor? Aún hay tiempo Lily, ven conmigo, estaremos juntas una vez más. Tal vez ni tengas que matar, amiga mía. Sólo deberás brindar poder, auxiliar con tu grandioso poder e inteligencia nuestra causa que es noble. ¿No quieres que volvamos a estar juntas?

-No de esa forma, Ingrid. Mis sueños siguen azotándose en el viento. Aún seré la más grandiosa de las brujas que ha existido, pero también seré la mejor hija que mis padres pudieron desear. ¡No mataré a muggles y contribuiré a que mi raza sea exterminada¡Jamás!

Alessandra abrió la boca sorprendida por el arrojo con el que la pelirroja hablaba, jamás la había oído así.

-Ingrid, ojala vinieras tú y te nos unieras. Pero sé que hay en ti algo de mi antigua amiga. Odio tener que luchar, pero si así lo quieres, que así sea. ¡Nuestra antigua amistad no interferirá en ese duelo¡Es un duelo, mi vida será tuya si pierdo y podrás hacer con ella lo que te plazca, hasta llevar a un alma herida hacia tu señor y ponerla a sus pies¡Pero si gano, Ingrid juro que pagarás la memoria de todos los que has matado!

Ingrid sonrió.

-Quiero aceptar amiga.- murmuró.- Pero no puedo

En ese momento se oyeron pasos apresurados. Los heraldos giraron su cabeza mirando a los muchos Mortífagos que los rodeaban. El grito de Alessandra los hizo volver a la realidad.

La joven Ryddle estaba apresada por más de diez Mortífagos. Se debatía contra ellos. En seguida Remus se lanzó en su ayuda, pero otros Mortífagos taparon su camino y lo obligaron a luchar.

Lily se había quedado clavada en el suelo. Mirando a Ingrid. Abrió su boca con sorpresa.

¡No- chilló.¡Él!

-Bien, Lily Evans, me has descubierto por fin.

Lily soltó un grito. Todos dejaron de batirse. La voz fría de Lord Voldemort se había alzado entre el clamor de la batalla y lo había parado.

-Voldemort.- dijo Lily.

-Veo que me recuerdas. Tú me mandaste al olvido. Ingrid, serás recompensada por esto. Aquello que te prometí será tuyo.

-Gracias mi señor.

Voldemort se acercó a Lily.

¡No te atrevas a tocarla- chilló Alessandra mientras seguía tratando de liberarse de los Mortífagos.

Voldemort giró su cara y miró a la joven Ryddle.

-Alessandra.- dijo él con suavidad.

¡Aléjate de Lily¡Te mataré con mis propias manos si la tocas!

Voldemort hizo una seña y los Mortífagos que apresaban a Alessandra la acercaron a su amo.

¿Qué no la toque- preguntó éste divertido.¿Me matarás? Ahora, hija mía, estás en mi poder.

¡No soy tu hija, asesino!

Voldemort sonrió. Quitó su vista de Alessandra y miró a Lily.

-Lily, veo que has crecido un poco más. Veo que eres más poderosa que antes.

Lily no respondió sólo miró con odio a Voldemort.

-No deberías odiarme a mí, tú no cumpliste tu misión.

-Eres un asesino, has matado a tanta gente… ?Cómo te atreves a venir a pararte frente a mí y llamarla por su nombre- chilló la heredera Slytherine.

¡Calla de una vez niña!

¡No¡No dejaré que toques a Lily¡No te vas a acercar a ella, maldito!

Voldemort se volteó colérico y le propinó una bofetada a la chica.

¡Cállate de una vez niña estúpida¡Cállate, ahora!

Ale sentía como le quemaba su cara.

¡Suéltenla- Ale se quedó de pie y miró a aquel hombre con furia.

¡Golpéame si quieres¡Sigues siendo lo mismo por lo que peleas, tú sangre mezclada¡Maldito hijo de…- Voldemort ni siquiera sacó la varita, nadie lo había visto actuar así. Dio una señal. Dos Mortífagos tomaron a Ale y la lanzaron contra una pared. La chica lanzó un gemido al golpear el vidrio. Éste no se rompió al instante. Ale ya estaba en el suelo cuando los pedazos de cristal cayeron como lluvia sobre ella. Marina se abalanzó hacia la mujer seguida por los demás. Estaba inconsciente. Elinor comenzó a revisar los cortes y heridas.

¿Por qué- preguntó Lily con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.¿Por qué nos torturas?

-Porque no hay nada más divertido que ver a los brujos más poderosos quebrarse y llorar. Lily, cada día eres más poderosa… ven conmigo, construiremos ese mundo ideal…

La joven negó con la cabeza. Voldemort pasó su frío dedo por el mentón de la chica. James se abalanzó hacia Voldemort, pero un par de Mortífagos lo pararon. Ni siquiera pudo sacar la varita o la espada, pues los dos guerreros del Señor Oscuro comenzaron a golpearlo, los demás no tardaron en seguir su ejemplo cuando muchos heraldos se dispusieron a ayudar a sus amigos.

-Ni siquiera necesitamos varitas para acabar con ustedes, Lily, ya me viste terminar con mi hija. Mírala, tan indefensa, tan vulnerable. Tan mía.

Lily se horrorizó cuando Voldemort le obligó a mirar a Ale.

-Vamos, Lily, nadie puede conmigo. Ni tú podrás. No puedes matar y no tienes porque morir.

Lily seguía sintiendo el frío contacto de los dedos de Voldemort. Como estos pasaban por sus mejillas y su cuello dándole escalofríos.

-Eres tú la reina que necesito. Creí que sería Alessandra la elegida, pero llegué aquí desde hace rato. Tienes tanto poder. Ingrid me había hablado de ti, pero hasta ahora no pensé en ti, de esta forma.

La pelirroja miró a James que se levantó y sacó su varita para afrontar a los Mortífagos.

-No hay nada en el mundo muggle para ti, sólo personas que creen que eres rara. Sólo dolor. Recuerda cuando eras más joven, recuerda a los niños, recuerda sus burlas¿recuerdas aquella niñas que te hacían menos? Podrías vengarte de ellas ahora.

Lily bajó la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Nunca me hirieron de verdad.

-Ni aunque te dijeran fenómeno, leyeran tu diario y propagaran por la escuela tus secretos.

-Eran niñas.

-Tienes veinte años Lily, en diciembre veintiuno y sigues siendo una niña.- la voz fría de Voldemort entraba y se estancaba en la cabeza de Lily.

-No merecen morir por tonterías infantiles.

-Allí te equivocas, Lily. Merecen morir, merecen morir por el más mínimo insulto, merecen morir por todo… todos esos muggles merecen morir.

Lily miró a Voldemort, los ojos verdes seguían llenos de lágrimas y los de rojos expresaban deseo.

-Isabel es tu reina.- contestó Lily.- Yo no soy una asesina, yo no me entregaré a ti, jamás.

-Isabel ya no merece ser reina del mundo que preparo. Morirá pronto y me cree un mounstro.

-Lo eres.- contestó Lily clavando sus ojos en los de él.

-Lo sé, pero todos pueden aprender a…

-No seré tu sierva.

-No, Lily, serás más que eso.- murmuró él en tono provocador.

Ale abrió sus ojos y miró a aquel ser despreciable tan cerca de Lily. Aquella cercanía le dio náuseas y un dolor agudo en el pecho. Él no la tendría. No merecía tener a Lily Evans. Durante uno de sus viajes había descubierto que el nombre de su amiga quería decir "la que es pura" o "la más pura", y era así. Voldemort no merecía tenerla. ¡NO!

-No seré tu reina.- volvió a decir Lily.

-Todos se arrepienten.- la cara de Voldemort cambió y Lily miró a James en él. Lanzó un gemido ahogado y bajó los ojos con pena.

-Lily Evans.- llamó James.

-Déjame.- murmuró ella.- Ya, por favor.

Lily empujó a aquella ilusión hacia atrás, pero ésta la tomó de los brazos.

-Por favor.- dijo en un murmullo ahogado. Miró entre las lágrimas a James que se levantaba apoyado en su espada y lanzaba golpes a diestra y siniestra contra los Mortífagos, que aumentaban de número y volvían a atacarlo.

-Sabes que dentro de ti necesitas como todos el poder.

-No, es verdad. Déjame.- Trató suavemente de apartarse de aquel James.- Sé que no eres tú.

¿Segura- una mano le obligó a voltear. Lily se encontró con la cara de James.

-Te lo ofrezco todo.

-Yo…

-Vamos Lily. Te ofrezco el poder de cambiar todo para bien o mal. Serás una reina de verdad.

-Yo…- murmuró ella que parecía olvidar que quién estaba frente a ella no era más que una ilusión.

-Di que vendrás conmigo. Di que serás mía.

Lily abrió su boca.

Alessandra al mismo tiempo se levantaba. Al igual que sus compañeros estaba en muy mal estado, sólo que ella estaba llena de sangre. Se apoyó en un corte de la ventana para levantarse. Por el cristal escurrió un hilo fino de sangre. No, ella no podía. Ale miraba con los ojos desorbitados a Lily en brazos de Voldemort. A Lily que ya no luchaba por zafarse de ellos, sino que miraba a Voldemort enajenada.

-No, por favor, no.- masculló tan quedamente que sólo ella lo oyó. Quedándose sin fuerza resbaló por el vidrio.- Lily reacciona.

James por otra parte no podía creer lo que veía. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? No podía pensar bien las cosas, sólo comprendía ya que tenía que llegar hasta Lily… hasta **su **Lily.

Lily suspiró.

-Di una sola palabra y el mundo estará a tus pies.

-Jam…

-No lo menciones.

Lily sonrió suavemente.

-Di una palabra, Lily, y estará todo bien por siempre, estaremos juntos… para siempre… lo juro.

Lily lanzó otro suspiro ahogado.

-Yo… sí.- contestó con voz queda. Aquella respuesta hizo que Alessandra soltara un grito.

Voldemort no espero más. Y ya la batalla había cesada y todos vieron a Voldemort besar a Lily Evans mientras detrás de ellos el sol rojo fuego salía en la tierra oscura de Dorymuà.

* * *

Gill miró el sol que comenzaba a iluminar la arena negra. Aquella isla donde nunca llegaba el sol era alumbrada por la mañana. 

Tomó entre sus brazos la caja de madera y caminó hasta la abertura que había a un lado de la montaña.

Armando y Abigail iban tras ella.

-Me voy.-murmuró Abigail.- tengo que cumplir mi parte de este trato.

Gill la miró.

¿A dónde vas?

-Arriba, cuídate Gill, yo sé que todo estarás bien.

Abigail desapareció corriendo por las puertas.

-Eso nos deja a nosotros.- murmuró Armando.

-Y a mí.

Los dos se giraron para ver a la mujer de ojos grises y piel opaca acercarse.

-Pon la caja en su lugar Gill.

-Sí.- contestó ella.

Se arrodilló ante el hueco y metió la caja.

-Ábrela cuando te lo diga. Luego los dos corran hacia el bosque… el campamento regresará a Akina tres minutos después. Si no están allí, morirán aquí.

Gill asintió y mordiéndose el labio tomó la tapa de la caja para abrirla cuando se lo ordenaran.

-Por un minuto.- comenzó la dama de piel opaca. Iru era su nombre.- Por un instante el mundo se estremecerá con el murmullo del ayer, con los lamentos de su corazón herido. Con el sonido de su soledad eterna que rebota entre las paredes vacías y desnudas del tiempo. El mundo verá al pasado y temblará ante ella, encarcelada en la mayor tristeza y herida por la soledad que trajo su falta. Es suficiente, que aquí termina el camino. Pues ahora el mundo tiembla. Pues ella llega, olvidando las razones por las que vino y comenzó a luchar… por su libertad.

Hubo un silencio y el sol bañó la montaña.

-Ahora.- dijo Iru y desapareció al instante. Gill abrió la caja y un torbellino blanco salió de ella.

¡Corre- dijo Armando mientras la tomaba de la mano y comenzaba a correr. Gill se dejó llevar con los ojos fijos en la montaña.

La tierra se estremeció bajó los pies de todos. Los cristales de aquel templo escondido se rompieron en un estrépito. Lily y Voldemort se separaron. Ella había salido del trance, pero no pensaba en lo que acaba de hacer. El piso se rompió y de allí salió un remolino de colores. Éste separo a Voldemort de la pelirroja.

Una figura salió de entre el polvo. Ale abrió sus ojos. Justo en el momento para verla abrir los suyos y contemplar aquel lugar. La más poderosa de las Reinas… Isabel había llegado al encuentro.

* * *

Sé que esperan ver la parte dos… bueno estará frente a ustedes el miércoles en la noche. Me pareció más divertido y emocionante cortar aquí y pasar lo siguiente el miércoles. (¡Qué mala soy!) 

La segunda parte es la batalla contra Voldemort, unas cuantas sorpresas y la primera batalla por la reencarnación de Isabel.

RRS

Niniel204: Ya veo que para tus gustos mi historia parece ser la indicada. Bueno los mundos van explotando en mi cabeza como burbujas de jabón, la verdad los nombres… bueno ando por la vida parándome frente a la gente y pidiendo que me den un nombre o un apellido, algunos nombres (como dos en las Islas) tiene otros significaos y me los dio una amigo… así voy tenido una colección de nombre enorme. El destino… me parece algo importante en este ff… todo lo que les sucede esta regido por el destino, desde su elección como heraldos. Alessandra… la chica sufre, no hace más en su vida que sufrir… la verdad nop sabe aún todo sobre Lily, madre del mas poderoso, sólo sabe una parte. ¡YA veras! Ojala te haya gustado el chap.

NeLi BlAcK: Ingrid? Mmm todo puede pasar… y el problema no es si muere o no, es cómo muere… si las profecías salen por doquier, el destino rige a los heraldos y su lucha esta vez tiene muchas ramas desde Voldemort hasta sus propios destinos.

Blanca: Bien, por fin estás leyendo a la hora que debe hacerse :P Sí, Abigail tiene un papel corto pero importante. Que te pareció la lucha? Te gusot el chap? Te has quedado en suspeso?

Pilitonks: RR1: Que bueno que te guste el ff… es mi consentido y favorito… la trama salió no tengo idea como, sólo apareció en mi mente de pronto… Ale es increíble es uno de esos personajes que tiene cada libro, de esos que saben todo y pueden explicar muchas cosas. Peter? Te diré que odio verlo como un idiota, para mi hubo una buena razón para traicionar a sus amigos, antes de eso probablemente él era un chiquillo asustadizo que tenía amigos una vida y que era bueno, si hubiera sido realmente tonto y traicionero no lo hubieran tenido por amigo. Ninguna persona es del todo mala, es mi lema. Bueno Armando y Carina si recuerdas son isleños… eso quiere decir que no son heraldos, sólo tienen poderes más grandes que los magos comunes. Sí Isabel es la primera, después de ella vienen muchas más, pero ella es la primera Ib está antes que Lily y Lily es la última reina del caos. RR2: Bueno, la segunda parte no es una secuela, estaba planeada, la trama, la batalla, el problema son los mismos, la trama esta hecha como extensión de la primera, no es una nueva trama (con borrón y cuenta nueva) a partir de lo primero. Matarla? Crees que Lily es capaz? La chica no dejó que muriera a manos de Voldie, menos la matará ella misma, claro muchas cosas pueden pasar. Lo pricncipal del fic es la intriga, he descubierto que cuando uno esta enganchado con un ff es porque no tiene que seguir moviendo hacia abajo la hoja para ver que pasa… intento crear ese sentimiento de "necesito saber ya!" que nos sucede a todos con un buen fic (o mejor a un con un buen libro)

Mmm pararse? Eso quiere decir estar de pie, pero tm quiere decir detenerse o dejar de hacer algo… tiene muchos significados… pero creo que esos son los mas comunes. Ojala te haya servido…

Trini: Que te vaya bn en tus vacaciones… no te preocupes cuando regreses leerás y serás afortunada porque no tuviste que esperar seis días para saber que pasaba. Que bueno que te guste y por lo de la reencarnación.. oh niña que no es tan fácil de resolver, YA VERAS

Gracias por los rrs.. Me hace mucha gracia entrar a mi mail y ver que los tengo, me dan fuerza para escribir :P

Nos vemos el miércoles si no ando nadando en tarea, porque a los profesores les dio por ponerse mas crueles que usualmente.

Syringen

ALCS

PD: Lamento la falta de signos y guiones, he estado tratando de corrgirlo todo la mañana pero no he podido... lo siento


	10. La reencarnación de Isabel II

Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece.

_Dedicado a Carlos Meza por su ayuda en la corrección de la primera parte de esta historia y a Alicia mi beta._

**°°°°**

**¿De qué están hechos lo sueños?**

**II**

**El material de los Sueños. **

°°°

La reencarnación de Isabel 

_Segunda Parte._

_Hija de un ladrón que deseaba ser rey_

Isabel avanzó suavemente. Nadie se movía, todos se habían quedado como posesos mirando a la reina que al caminar parecía no tocar el suelo.

Caminó hasta su hija con la cabeza en alto mirando al sol, sin fijarse en la joven que era su vivo retrato, sólo había una diferencia. El cabello de Ale era más corto, había crecido considerablemente en los meses que había pasado en la Casa Merodeadora, pero aún se veía corto al lado del de su madre.

-Madre.- murmuró suavemente.¡Madre!

La mujer la miró, los ojos de ambas se encontraron por un instante y la montaña se estremeció. Isabel se arrodilló junto a su hija sin prestar atención a los cortes que cruzaban la piel blanca de _su niña_.

-Alessandra.- dijo con suavidad.- Alessandra, mi niña…

La abrazó. Ale a su vez oculto su rostro entre los cabellos de su madre.

-Mi niña¿dónde has estado? Mi niña, pensé que jamás volvería a verte.

Ale levantó su cara posando en su madre sus ojos cristalinos.

-Yo también lo creí, pensé que nuestros destinos estarían separados por siempre¡oh madre¡cuánto la quiero madre querida!

Ale pasó su mano por la cara de su madre, la recordaba, se habían separado cuando ella era muy pequeña, pero la recordaba, además cada vez que se veía a un espejo veía a Isabel. Era una de las razones por las que se había cortado el pelo, para ya no ver a su madre.

-Yo siempre confié en volverte a ver, tan grande, tan bella.- Isabel pasó su mano por las mejillas de su hija por donde corrían lágrimas.- Tus ojos están llenos de una chispa que yo no conocía, que nunca tuve.

-Madre.- repitió la joven.- Como la he necesitado, madre.

-Y yo a ti mi niña.- la mano de Isabel y la de su hija se encontraron, eran idénticas. Cualquier podría jurar que eran las mismas.

Los labios de Ale temblaron ligeramente. Una risa fría interrumpió el momento.

-Isabel, tú hija ya sabe que clase de persona eres, deja de fingir.- dijo Voldemort con suavidad. No miraba directamente a Isabel, sino a la pelirroja que se había levantado y miraba a Ale y a Voldemort de tiempo en tiempo.

¿A qué te refieres- preguntó con acidez la mujer.

Voldemort clavó sus pupilas rojas en Isabel.

-Ya sabe cómo moriste, querida amiga, sabe qué clase de persona eres.

Isabel abrió sus ojos sin mesura. Se levantó rompiendo el contacto que había formado con Alessandra.

-Pero Madre- chilló la chica.- Yo no le he creído a Mudlose. Debía morir en el mayor sacrificio, en la cumbre del poder… yo soy su traición. Madre…

Isabel giró sus ojos y miró con tristeza a su hija.

-Lamento haberte mentido, lamento que nadie te dijera la verdad.

¡No, Madre- Alessandra se levantó.¡No diga que es cierto, Madre¡Por favor, yo…!

-Todos querían que amaras al poder del Caos, a tu madre y a estas islas, como odiabas a tu padre. Lo siento mi niña.

¡No¡Me niego a creerlo¡Me niego a creer que es cierto¡Madre, no mienta!

Isabel bajó la mirada y Voldemort rió.

-Dile Isabel, dile como hace años, cuando todavía tenías poder deseabas tener más, dile como es que la reina del caos no es pura.

-Voldemort.

-Vamos, Isabel¿o sigues avergonzándote de todas las traiciones que cometiste¿De convertir a Tom en lo que es ahora¿De convertirlo en mí?

¡Yo no lo convertí en un asesino¡Él ya era heredero de Slytherin!

Voldemort rió más fuerte.

-Isabel bien sabes que soy el mismo Tom que te encontró antes y te trajo a él. El mismo que supo de tu poder y deseó que lo acompañaras.

¡Cállate!

-Madre, no le hagas caso, sé que…

-Cállate Alessandra.- dijo Isabel. Ale abrió sus ojos con horror.

¿Qué- preguntó¿Qué ha dicho?

-Alessandra, tienes que comprender. Lo intenté. Jugué con el destino. Estaba intentado que después de mi muerte regresara, igual de poderosa, igual de ambiciosa que antes.- contestó con una sonrisa trágica.- No lo logré, pero morí y ese fue mi sacrificio y lo que hice con mis poderes en su máxima expresión, pero no fue salvar a alguien, sino a mí misma.

¡Es mentira- grito Ale, se levantó con dificultad. Todos notaron como sus piernas temblaban.¡Mentira!

-No, Alessandra.- contestó.- Ya, no. Tienes que entender. Me salvé a mí misma. Esa fue mi primera traición al Caos y por la que morí y fui castigada después en esta vida. Luego estuvo Tom.

Ale temblaba de cabeza a pies.

-No.- murmuró. Tambaleándose se acerco a su madre.- No madre, no diga eso.

Ale llevó sus manos hacia las mejillas de su progenitora, quien se apartó. Ale cayó al suelo de rodillas.

-Tienes derecho a saber la verdad. Tú padre supo de mí a través de libros que le dio Grindelwald. Se dedicó a buscar cada vestigio de los heraldos y descubrió que era heredero directo de Salazar Slytherin. Abrió la cámara y dos años después me encontró en la tienda de aquel hombre. Tardó casi cinco años en traerme a la vida y lo logró. Yo había regresado y al instante quise agradecer a mi suerte y me encontré con Tom Ryddle. Él quería el poder de todo, como yo lo había querido antes. Ya no lo deseaba, pero lo recordaba y acepté unirme a su cruzada por el conocimiento, viajamos muchos años y aprendimos muchas cosas. Cuando naciste tú ya estaba arrepentida de ayudar a Tom a conseguir poder, pero ya no podía parar, ya lo amaba y deseaba también el poder.- Isabel dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

Ale tenía la cabeza gacha, estaba en cuatro patas y su cabello tapaba su rostro. Algunas lágrimas mojaban el suelo.

¿Por qué? Las reinas del caos nunca sucumben al poder. ¿Por qué tú sí?

-Hubo una razón por la cual me eligieron a mí para soportar el caos. Yo era impura. Descendía por mi madre de los grandes reyes, pero mi padre no tuvo nombre jamás, no para los cortesanos que creían que el aquel rey era mi padre. Yo pude soportar el caos, pero Merlín también creía que yo era descendiente de reyes por ambas partes. Fui hija de un ladrón que deseaba ser rey, en mí luchaba ese deseo contra la pureza del poder… ganó el deseo.

Ale dobló sus brazos quedando sobre sus codos. Se oía su llanto.

¿Por qué lloras, Alessandra- preguntó Voldemort.¿Por qué tu perfecta madre te ha dejado?

La joven no contestó. Isabel la miró respirando con dificultad.

-Naciste y yo no quería que terminarás como yo, ya conocía el destino de tu padre y quise alejarte de él. Lo logré, pero me convertí en su sirvienta, en una prisionera de mi propio deseo, hasta que sentí los poderes del caos.

Los ojos de Lily e Isabel se juntaron.

-Ellos vencerían y yo tendría la eternidad con Tom y todo estaría bien… mi tercera traición… jugar con el destino una vez más. Desear con fuerza que mis sueños se hicieran realidad, cuando debía dejar todo atrás. Tres veces traicioné a la junta, a mi cargo, a mi poder… a mi poder que ahora está dentro de ti, Lily Evans.

Alessandra se levantó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

¡No dejaré que ninguno de ustedes dos le haga daño a Lily¡No lo permitiré!

Caminó hasta la pelirroja y se puso adelante de ella.

-Ha aceptado ser mi reina, Alessandra.- dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa.- Tú misma lo has visto. Ya estaría conmigo de no ser por Isabel.

Voldemort e Isabel se miraron. Se sintió una corriente eléctrica cuando sus ojos se encontraron y se fijaron con ira en el otro.

¡No dejaré que te la lleves¡Ninguna Reina del Caos, volverá a ser tuya¡No lo voy a permitir!

Isabel cerró sus ojos con dolor.

-Apártate, Alessandra, el daño está hecho.

¡No lo haré!

Lily se levantó y puso su mano en el hombro de Ale.

-Cometí un error, perdón Ale…

Alessandra se giró.

-No te irás con él, juré que no te dejaría morir, irte con él es igual que la muerte.

-Ale…

¡No- la joven volteó una vez más.- Padre.- todos se sorprendieron ante ese nombre.- Me ofrezco en vez de la Reina del Caos. Yo que tengo tú sangre, yo tengo el mismo deseo de poder. Yo me ofrezco en lugar de mi debilucha amiga. ¡Yo me ofrezco a tu causa y a ti¡Te juro lealtad¡Soy tuya!

Voldemort sonrió. Alessandra se dejó caer de rodillas y junto sus manos para gritar las palabras y su juramento. El grito agudo que salió de los labios de Alessandra hizo que todos se estremecieran, Remus se acercó a ella.

¡No lo hagas- dijo Isabel mientras se acercaba.- Alessandra…

-No me toque, madre.- dijo ella fríamente.- No después de que me mintió.

Isabel retrocedió y fue Voldemort, él que se acercó.

¿Vendrás conmigo?

-Sí.- contesto Ale.

-No.- murmuró Lily.- No te dejaré.

-Soy más fuerte que tú, nos vemos Lily.

¡Yo cometí el error, no te dejaré ir por mi error!

Voldemort estiró su mano y tomó con sus dedos la mano de su hija.

-Ya no puedes arrepentirte, Alessandra, eres mía.

¡No- Remus se interpuso entre los dos.¡No te irás Ale, no te dejaré ir¡Nunca!

Los ojos de Ale se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Lo siento, Remus. Aún te amaré por siempre.- se acerco y besó al licántropo con apuro antes de avanzar hacia Voldemort.

El Lord Oscuro la miro. La joven Ryddle miró con fuerza a su padre soportando la mirada. En seguida un grupo de Mortífagos se acercó y la apresó.

¡Llévensela¡Ya!

Ale bajó la vista.

¡No te dejaré- gritó Lily. Con un movimiento rápido tomó una de las dagas de Alessandra y la clavó en uno de los brazos de Voldemort.¡No te la llevarás!

¡Tonta- la montaña retumbó.

¡Lily- chilló Ale.¡Lily- pero en el momento en que su padre se agachaba para tomar a la pelirroja del cuello, todo se borró. Ale había desaparecido.

Lily cerró sus ojos. Voldemort la alzaba a unos centímetros del suelo.

-Vamos, Evans, ruega.

Lily gimoteó. Voldemort puso cara de asco y la arrojó contra las puertas por donde habían entrado. Un encapuchado se acercó.

-Sangre sucia.- dijo uno de los Mortífagos.- Nuestro señor te lo iba a dar todo.

A Sirius le hervía la sangre, había reconocido la voz.

-Bella.- murmuró con asco. Se dispuso a atacar, pero alguien se interpuso entre él y su prima.

-Sirius.- murmuró Ingrid con una sonrisa.- Si das un paso más, te mataré.

-No si yo te mató primero.- contestó el chico.

-Estoy fuera de tus posibilidades, Black. Ya no me llegas ni a la suela del zapato.

-Ya lo veremos, Mudlose.

Un grito interrumpió la conversación.

-Dime, Sirius¿qué harás¿Irás a ayudar a Elinor o lucharás contra mí?

Elinor estaba arrinconada por un grupo de Mortífagos. Las ilusiones no eran suficientes.

-Efime la matará.- dijo Ingrid con una sonrisa.

¡Era tú amiga- gritó alguien detrás de Ingrid. Sirius sonrió.- Vete a ayudarla, Padfood, yo me quedaré con Ingrid.

-Remus.- dijo Ingrid con suavidad.- Hace tiempo te propusieron unirte a Voldemort, yo te lo propuse hace menos tiempo. Aún hay tiempo, ven con nosotros.

-No, Ingrid. Ya te lo han dicho, no me uniré a ellos después de lo que hicieron contigo.

-Esa no es la respuesta.- contestó la joven morena.¿estás listo para luchar contra mí, Remus Lupin?

-Siempre lo he estado.

Sirius corrió hacía Elinor, pero una vez más alguien se interpuso ante él. Miró al Mortífago.

-Deberías dejar que tu novia luchará sola.- murmuró al mismo tiempo que bajaba su capucha.

-Aensley, déjame informarte que ella no es mi novia.

¡Qué pena- dijo irónico Aensley.- Si pareces tan preocupado…

Sirius sonrió.

-Nos quedó una batalla pendiente.

-Sí y esperaba que hubieras pensando en lo que te dije.- Ambos tenían sus varitas afuera.

-Lo he pensado y mi respuesta es la misma. Yo no soy un Black.

-Ahora no esta Alessandra para impedirme matarte.

-Yo iba a matarte a ti.

-Sí, pero ahora Black sabes lo que es matar ha alguien, en ti me veo a mí mismo.

-Pues me encargaré de que no vuelvas a ver. _Expelliarmus_

La varita del Mortífago cayó al suelo.

-Todo lo que sabes hacer. ¡Vamos, Black pelea! _Imperio. _

Sirius cerró los ojos.

°°°

-Elinor Dashwood di tus últimas palabras

La joven se puso en cuatro patas y comenzó a toser, unas gotas de sangre ensuciaron en el suelo. Levantó sus ojos y miró a Efime, la mujer se veía tan grande y ella sintió como le faltaban sus fuerzas.

La mente de Elinor trabajaba muy rápido una y otra vez se repetía en su cabeza el mismo pensamiento: "voy a morir" apretó sus ojos con fuerzas, no quería morir, no allí en el suelo, desfallecida, sin dar batalla, todos peleaban antes de morir y ella no sería la excepción.

"No quiero morir, no ahora, no… no así"

¡SIRIUS- su grito resonó en la cámara.

El aludido abrió los ojos y su fuerza, ante el crucio que sufría y el imperio que estaba sobre él, se incrementó. Ya no sentía le dolor en aquella zona extraña y vaporosa. Regresaba a la tierra, al suelo frío sobre él que sus rodillas reposaban. La tierra vibraba bajo sus manos. Sentía como todo en ese lugar daba toques… la fuerza de todo… su fuerza…

El grito de Elinor le sonaba en los oídos, un eco… ella lo necesitaba… lo necesitaba…

El Imperio se rompió. Sirius levantó el rostro y miró a Aensley.

-Crucio- murmuró con fuerza y odio. El hechizo cayó sobre el Mortífago.¡Expelliarmus!

Aensley salió disparado contra el sillón dónde había estado sentada Ingrid y Sirius corrió hacia Elinor.

°°°

Lily temblaba en el suelo.

-Bellatrix.- murmuró mientras se paraba.- No deberías enfrentarme.

La mujer rió.

-No deberías tú, enfrentarme a mí. _Crucio. _

Lily cerró los ojos.

-He sentido cosas peores.- murmuró aunque en su interior estaba gritando de dolor. Levantó su mano y con un movimiento lanzó a Bella contra uno de los vidrios.

Horrorizada abrió los ojos y se encontró con alguien frente a ella.

-Lily.-murmuró Abigail que acababa de entrar.

¿Qué haces aquí!

-Respondo a mi llamado.

-Pero…

¡Lily Evans- chilló Bellatrix.¡Muere¡_Avada__ Kedabra! _

_-_Adiós Lily.- dijo la niña. Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera hacer algo, Abigail paralizó a Bella y luego recibió el rayo esmeralda.

Lily cayó de rodillas. Miró a la niña. Ese era el destino que había visto entre sombras. No podía escapar al destino, no podía cambiarlo. Todo era en vano. Todo estaba perdido. Todos morían por ella, se sacrificaban por ella. ¡Era injusto¿Quién era ella para decidir sobre la vida de los demás¡No quería seguir sufriendo ante el poder¡Ya no!

-No… no de nuevo.- Se levantó, miró con ojos llenos de lágrimas el campo de batalla, se giró y miró las puertas.

¿Lily- la pelirroja se giró y se encontró con James.

-Perdón.- murmuró. Había visto a Voldemort viéndola, no tenía mucho tiempo.- Perdón.

¿Qué dices? Lily, fue un error.

La pelirroja negó.

-No quería dejarte, James. Prometí que estaría contigo al final de esto, pero no puedo cumplir mi promesa.

-Lily…

-Lo siento, James, nunca te olvidaré. Ni aunque muera, pero ya… ya…

Con un gemido la Reina del Caos abrazó a James.

-Adiós- murmuró en su oído. En ese momento la montaña comenzó a temblar. Lágrimas cayeron por los ojos de Lily y James la miró.

-Dos joyas que lloran.- dijo suavemente. –Eran tus ojos a los que se refería la profecía.- Mientras las lágrimas caían se oyeron fuertes campanadas a la distancia y sol llenó por completó la sala.

-Adiós, James. ¡Adiós- gritó y salió corriendo por las puertas, en el momento en que salía la montaña tembló con más fuerza cuando Sirius gritaba. Aensley golpeó el sillón. Elinor yacía en el suelo. Con un grito más fuerte la montaña comenzó a derrumbarse y tapó la entrada.

-Ya no la volverás a ver.- dijo Voldemort por detrás de James.- Y si regresa de Las Islas, será mía, Potter.

-Jamás la tendrás.

Voldemort sonrió.

-He esperado mucho para matarte, está vez el último Potter morirá.

Isabel que había permanecido en medio de aquel lugar, tenía los ojos cerrados y esperaba.

_Ya se ha alejado, puedes llamarla ahora.-_dijo una voz suavemente

_Ya es hora, Isabel, el destino ha comenzado a sonar._-dijo otra aún más suave.

_Te estamos esperando.-_ le comunicó la última voz.

Isabel abrió sus ojos y miró a su alrededor. Ante sus pies había quedado la daga con la cual Lily había herido a Voldemort.

¡Es la hora del final- gritó.¡El abismo se abre a mis pies¡Te recibo salvación, doy mi vida por la de los heraldos!

Clavó la daga en su corazón y un grito agónico llenó el aire.

Voldemort dejó de atacar a James Potter. Se llevó las manos al pecho.

¡Isabel!

La mujer lo miró con los ojos ya oscurecidos y estiró sus brazos. Frente a ella apareció una bola de luz.

-Te di mi poder, a ti, mi reencarnación. No te di mis recuerdos ni mi vida, pues fueron a dar a mi hija, dueña de mi traición. Tú, Lily Evans, estás impune, álzate y recibe mi alma herida.

La esfera de luz se expandió y como había pasado hacía ya muchos años de ella salió Lily. Brillante y ataviada de blanco con la misma corona de luz en su cabeza.

-Isabel- murmuró con una sonrisa.- Recibo y juro. Recibo tu alma herida, tu reflejo en él que tantas veces yo me vi. Recibo el legado de tu pasado, Isabel. La heredera de tu traición recibió quién eres, yo recibo tu alma y te dejo descansar en La Cima, la montaña de la soledad. Juro no seguir los pasos de tu anterior dolor o recordar que en mí yaces. Has pagado tu deuda, y la junta recibe tu vida. Ve Isabel… ve en paz.

Isabel cerró sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y se dejó caer. La figura de luz tomó el puñal y lo sacó del cuerpo. Una luz diminuta y brillante salió del pecho de Isabel y se fue expandiendo.

Mientras eso sucedía el cuerpo de la pequeña Abigail sufría también una transformación. Su cabello cambio al color de la sangre y sus ojos mostraron su fuerza con dos colores distintos: uno era verde y el otro azul.

Melizza dejó caer a sus pies la apariencia en la que había vivido los últimos dos años. Dejó que la muerte se llevará a la pequeña Abigail que no había hecho ningún mal y que por alojarla, había muerto.

¡Los heraldos- gritó y un remolino de viento comenzó a soplar mientras la luz se expandía.- Soy la reencarnación de los elementos. Del poder oculto. Yo, les doy mi poder para salir de aquí.

Los heraldos sintieron como el viento comenzaba a transportarlos, los Mortífagos comenzaron a desaparecer. Ante los ojos de Alicia, Voldemort abrió los brazos y abrazó el cuerpo de Isabel. Marina sentía como algo en aquel hombre comenzaba a morir. Con un grito agónico, Voldemort desapareció. Peter vio por última vez a Isabel, antes que la bola de luz la tocará y explotará. La Cima se estremeció y su pico estalló.

¿Y Lily- preguntó Elinor mirando entre el aire, mientras sentía que su desmayo estaba cerca.

-Ella… ella, como Ale, nos ha dejado.

Y con ese comentario James Potter cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el aire hacia Inglaterra.

°°°

**2 de Febrero, 1975**

Alessandra entró a aquella sala, como se lo habían ordenado. Ya hacía tiempo que estaba en la fortaleza de su padre, sirviéndolo como antes había hecho Isabel. Era la prisionera de Lord Voldemort.

¿Desea algo, padre- contestó de forma obediente.

¿Cuánto llevas aquí, Alessandra?

La joven no supo qué contestar.

-No lo sé.- respondió.- No sale el sol, no hay calendarios, no llevó la cuenta, pero algo me dice que ya es mucho lo que llevo sufriendo.

¿Sufres- preguntó el hombre que había comenzado a acariciar a la serpiente. Su sillón le daba la cara al fuego pero la espalda a su sumisa hija.- Pensé que llegaste aquí por tu voluntad.

Ale bajó la mirada.

-Llegué aquí para no faltar a mi promesa, para que Lily fuera feliz.

¿Sabes dónde est�?

-En Inglaterra.- respondió ella.

-No, tu amiga está en Las Islas. Huyó y aceptó el alma de tu madre, la dejó morir.

-Lo sé, padre, ya lo ha dicho muchas veces.

¿Entonces sufres por su traición?

-No, padre. Yo sé que Lily no me ha traicionado y sé que Tom está muriendo.

Voldemort se giró y miró a Ale.

-Alessandra¿cómo sabes que muere?

-Isabel era lo único que lo mantenía aquí.

-Isabel sigue aquí. Sigue entre las paredes de este lugar, sigue rondando la jaula en la que yacía, sigue gritando y escupiendo en mi cara, blasfemas… sigue aquí.

Él posó su mirada en su hija. Isabel era lo único que unía a Tom a la tierra, Alessandra lo sabía, ahora que Isabel había muerto, también Tom desaparecía.

-Isabel vive en ti.- dijo el hombre con suavidad.- No desaparecerá nunca.

-Lily es su reencarnación, no yo. Lily posé su alma, usted mismo lo vio.

-A veces lo dudo.

¿Por qué lo hace, padre?

-Porque te pareces tanto a ella, eres idéntica, te miro y veo a Isabel. Alessandra¿sabes por qué te llamó tu madre así?

-No padre.

-Eres la protectora de su legado, eso quiere decir tu nombre "la protectora". Me lo reveló hace mucho tiempo. Vete, niña. Quiero que Tom muera de una vez, quiero dejar a Isabel en el pasado, vete.

Alessandra miró a Voldemort con sorpresa.

¿Qué me vaya?

-No eres la reina indicada para mi imperio. Vete, no quiero a la sombra de Isabel aquí, no quiero a su recuerdo.

Alessandra asintió.

-Me voy.- murmuró.- adiós padre.

Voldemort giró de nuevo su cara hacia las llamas.

-Adiós, Alessandra, pero no será la última vez que nos veamos.

-Lo sé, padre.- dijo ella. Se dio la vuelta.

-Recuerda siempre, Alessandra, que Lily no es la reencarnación de Isabel, no del todo… algo de esa Reina vive en ti. Lily tiene algo que es tuyo en su poder. Recuérdalo.

Alessandra cerró los ojos. Minutos después se echaba la capucha sobre la cabeza y miraba por última vez la fortaleza de Lord Voldemort. Era el único no seguidor del señor oscuro que había salido de allí con vida, sin ver la sala de vapor plateado. Era la única que había salido por el recuerdo de Isabel, Reina de Reinas. Muerta a manos del destino. Muerta por una traición que caminaba hacia su libertad. Y aunque muerta, Isabel seguiría afectando al destino, pues aún no estaba decidió quien era su heredera, su reencarnación.

°°°

HOLA! Ya terminó el chap. ¿Qué tal? Isabel está muerta, pero aún no se decide del todo quién es su reencarnación, aunque la junta diga que es Lily, Ale aún tendrá cosas que objetar acerca del tema.

Ahora Lily ha vuelto a huir, es la segunda vez que abandona a James. Así que veremos que sucede.

El siguiente chap se llama:_ Herederos del Fénix. _Ha pasado un año desde esto, Ale ya está con sus amigos de nuevo, pero los ataques son cada vez mas frecuentes. En el siguiente chap habrá un ataque masivo y Lily volverá a aparecer. La formación de La Orden del Fénix y otras cosas más…

RRS:

NeLi BlAcK: EL duelo entre ellas dos aún falta pero llegará pronto no

desesperes… legará. Ohh ya sabes que en este ff hay siempre que esperar lo imposible. (puedo decirte Lucía?)

Fer-black: a ti no te había visto por aquí. Bienvenida al ff… que bueno que te guste.

Blanca: Ya ves que soy mala… El beso? Quiere decir que él está atraído por ella cosa que será importante, no lo olvides!

Oh, la batalla final? Para eso falta aún bastante, mira las fechas, aun no faltan algunos años para el 81. Suerte con tus exámenes.

Pilithonks: RR1: Me alegro que estés mejor… no te preocupes si no puedes leer, ya lo harás… 6 claveles? Wow… yo no soy tan afortunada, una rosa de una amiga y chocolates que tenía de sobra una prima (vrdd-mente patético) RR2: si ya vi que se te cerró, pero no te preocupes que me has dejado dos rrs… desconfías de mi? Cuando no he subido cuando digo? Gill y Abigail tendrán que ver, la mujer de los ojos grises es parte de la junta así que la estaremos viendo. Ya has visto que le pasa a la pobre Abigail, cruel destino…ojala que tus claveles estén bien… La vrdd es que no recibí tu correo… y como ves no me he tardado.

Ale: niña que no te contesto el anterior porque es una bestialidad y tengo prisa… asi que ya sabes lo que opino… por el rr del 9 me encanta dejarte sin aire… no creo que sea tan bueno para ello pero wow… Nadie se lo esperaba estoy segura… ajajaja. Ingrid también es de mis favoritas… es no se… pobre.

Gracias por todos los rrs!

Ya tengo que irme a dormir pero agradezco y espero que nos veamos dentro de dos semanas con el chap. Por cierto en el próximo sucede algo importante entre la relación de Elinor-Sirius así que las que sigan a favor por que terminen juntos me dicen y se preparan psicológicamente para algo muy, pero muy bueno.

Nos vemos

Syringen

ALCS


	11. Herederos del Fénix

Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece.

_Dedicado a Carlos Meza por su ayuda en la corrección de la primera parte de esta historia y a Alicia mi beta._

**°°°°**

**¿De qué están hechos lo sueños?**

**II**

**El material de los Sueños. **

°°°

Herederos del Fénix

**31 de octubre 1975**

**Londres, Inglaterra**

El Bar Plateado estaba cerca del nuevo centro comercial muggle que abriría sus puertas en menos de tres días. La mayoría de los magos parecían atraídos a él y tenían una buena razón para querer que abriera. Una de las esquinas de aquella plaza estaría en constante construcción para los muggles. Para los magos era una entrada alternativa a la nueva extensión de Callejón Diagon.

Pero el dueño del Bar Plateado no estaba preocupado, no había mejor establecimiento que el suyo. El Caldero Chorreante y él tenían un trato.

Era noche de brujas y como siempre el bar estaba a reventar, pero a pesar de su nombre, no era un simple bar, sino también un restaurante y un lugar de reunión para los brujos más sofisticados. Albus Dumbledore lo había elegido por una razón. En aquella fecha no había lugar más seguro que aquel que estaba más lleno.

James Potter averiguó sus intenciones desde que recibió la invitación para la cena de noche de brujas. Se suponía que el director de Hogwarts debía estar en la escuela y allí estaría, hasta que comenzaran los festejos. A las once de la noche se reuniría en el bar con sus demás invitados.

Para entonces James ya era conocido en todo el mundo mágico como uno de los mejores Aurors en el grupo Alfa y no había muchos días en los que pudiera salir.

Su casa era un completo desastre. No había arriba ni abajo, había zapatos en el refrigerador, el fregadero estaba lleno de papeles, basura por todas partes, ropa en el suelo, artículos del profeta por doquier, carpetas a reventar con expedientes, probablemente había hasta ratas. Pocas personas pasaban por el apartamento de James, ni siquiera James estaba mucho allí.

Pero ese día era la excepción. Sin ataques o alguna reunión, estaba tirado en uno de los sillones esperando a que dieran las diez.

No podía ir con Sirius, quien había ido con Sara al cine. Elinor debía estar en algún restaurante elegante con John y no pasaría por la casa hasta las diez menos diez. Remus y Alessandra habían decidido salir el fin de semana. ?Qué se suponía que él hiciese!

Desde hacía ya casi seis meses James Potter había intentado pasar cada instante de su vida ocupado. El regreso de Ale a mediados de febrero había traído revuelo. No tenía la marca tenebrosa, no era una Mortífaga y había salido por voluntad de Voldemort de la fortaleza, éste ni siquiera había borrado la memoria de su hija.

Por otra parte, James había comenzado a salir con muchas chicas desde marzo. Sirius y Elinor habían empezado a llevarlo de paseo a los lugares más extraños y a conseguirle citas en todas las ocasiones que podían. ¿Quién no querría salir con uno de los héroes del mundo mágico?

Pero todas esas citas no habían sido más que un montón de aventuras. Una tras otra se habían ido después de un tiempo. James había conseguido olvidar a Lily, no del todo, pero tenía la idea de que la pelirroja no regresaría.

Pero sólo para no pensar en ella o en otros tantos de sus recuerdos tristes nunca se quedaba solo, era como si en su soledad lo comenzaran a rodear dementores y uno tras otro trajeran los peores recuerdos.

James¿estás aquí- la voz de Elinor entró a su cabeza.

Sí.- contestó éste levantando la mitad de su cuerpo.

La joven caminó con paso rápido entre ese tiradero que parecía el basurero de la ciudad. Llevaba un vestido de noche e iba maquillada. James se fijó en todos los detalles de su cara y luego regreso sus ojos al televisor.

Dumbledore querrá que llegues temprano, tenía algo importante que decirte.

Todo lo que dice Dumbledore es importante, hasta cuando habla de la reproducción de los gusarajos.

¿Decaído- preguntó la joven Dashwood mientras se sentaba en una silla que había jalado hasta allí.

James apagó el televisor y gruñó.

No.- dijo por fin.- Yo estoy perfectamente.

Sabes que debes dejarlo ir.

No quiero dejarlo ir.

Puedo conseguirte una cita con Conny Johnson, es una chica monísima, está en mi clase. Una de las mejores estudiantes. Apunto de terminar su especialidad en heridas por encantamientos. Es perfecta para ti.- Elinor tomó su bolso.- por aquí tengo una foto.- dijo y comenzó a revolver en el bolso.

Elinor¿de dónde sacas tiempo? Das dos cursos en la facultad y trabajas ocho horas en el hospital, pero no teniendo suficiente con eso le das lecciones de cocina, una vez a la semana, a Alicia, para cuando se case con Frank, vas a correr con Remus y Peter todos los martes y jueves por Hyde Park. Te reúnes dos veces al mes con un grupo de lectoras en el que has metido a Alessandra y consigues tiempo para hablar con cualquier femenina de piernas increíbles que no sea pelirroja o de ojos verdes para que yo salga con ella. Sin mencionar que tienes un novio que vez todos los días y con él que vives, al cual no le importa que estés aquí trayendo algunos víveres para un hombre que ves más veces a la semana que a cualquiera de tus amigos. Y a veces vas a casa de Sirius a ayudar con la limpieza. ¿De dónde sacas el tiempo?

Elinor sonrió divertida.

No quiero separarme de ninguno del grupo. Hay que estar unidos. Te esperaba la semana pasada en casa de Alicia y nunca llegaste.

Tenía trabajo.- repitió James mientras se paraba y comenzaba a buscar una túnica decente en el suelo.

Marina dijo que te trajo tus túnicas ayer, están en el clóset.- dijo Elinor.- sabemos que tienes trabajo, pero te distanciaste de todos. Comes una vez al mes como mucho con los Merodeadores y yo tengo que venirte a buscar o faltarías a la cena con Dumbledore. Además sé que cancelaste tu última cita.

James tomó la ropa del clóset de blancos. ¿Quién se imaginaría que la casa de James Potter no tendría más que un cuarto y un baño? En aquel cuarto estaba todo lo que James necesitaba, desde una precaria cocineta hasta el sofá cama donde había estado tirado minutos antes.

No quiero tener citas.- murmuró James mientras entraba al baño.

Elinor miró en la habitación, el sonido del agua corriendo se dejó oír. Con pesar y viendo su hermoso vestido se quedó sentada. Si no fuera tan importante esa cena, empezaría a limpiar. Ella no iba, como James, con Dumbledore; es más, ella tenía una reunión con curanderos de San Mungo.

James salió de la ducha diez minutos después totalmente vestido y listo. Paso su mirada por la habitación.

¿Es por Lily- preguntó Elinor suavemente.¿Es por ella que eres un ermitaño?

James fulminó a Elinor con la mirada.

Ella nos dejó.- dijo con fuerza antes de tomar su varita y salir. Elinor lo siguió. Tomó su abrigo del banco dónde lo había dejado. A sus veintiún años Elinor seguía teniendo su sonrisa de quinceañera, pero en el fondo se podía adivinar que su vida tan ocupada tenía la misma razón que la de James: no recordar.

Está lloviendo.- le dijo a su amigo y pensándolo mejor agregó.- Muy fuerte.

¿Cuándo no llueve en esta maldita ciudad?

Elinor le sonrió a su amigo y le rogó con la mirada de que se llevará un abrigo. James regresó por éste.

Podemos aparecernos desde aquí.- dijo con suavidad.

Algo me dice que lo necesitarás de todas formas.

Voy a tener que pagarle a la señora Figg pronto. No sé porque no ha venido a pedir el alquiler.

Sirius le pagó ayer. Me lo contó por la chimenea hoy en la mañana, quería que te lo dijera.

No debió…

Pagó con tu dinero.- le cortó la chica sabiendo que iba a decir.

James asintió. Tenía buenos amigos. Con un plop desapareció de la vista, Elinor le siguió poco después. Antes revisó el lugar con la mirada, hasta posar sus ojos en una foto que había sobre el televisor. Estaba de cabeza, pero la joven sabía que era. James y Lily hacía dos años en otoño, cuando aún vivían en la casa merodeadora. Con un gemido suave también ella desapareció.

Señor Potter.- dijo una voz cuando llegó al bar.- Lo están esperando arriba. Número quince.

James sonrió al dueño del local y caminó hacía las escaleras. Nadie podía saber que venía con Elinor, por eso se suponía que la chica debía llegar minutos después.

Con una sonrisa fingida, James entró al salón quince que resultó ser una sala modesta de paredes desnudas. Una mesa redonda para cinco personas esperaba allí. Ya había tres personalidades muy conocidas por James sentadas. Albus Dumbledore que comía unos caramelos verdes le sonrió.

¿Cómo estás James? Llegaste temprano, esperábamos que fueras el último.

Yo no esperaba verlos aquí.

Alessandra Ryddle le sonrió con galantería.

No te había visto desde hace tres semanas, James. Estar soltero no te hace bien. ¿Has ido a ver a tus abuelos?

Ceno con ellos todos los sábados.- contestó el chico.- Aunque pensé que los dos estarían en Irlanda disfrutando de mejor clima que éste.

Remus sonrió suavemente.

Es una buena coartada, nadie se atreve a agregarse al viaje.

No me sorprende, sus viajes son todo, menos normales. Recuerdo lo que me trajeron de Francia la última vez.- dijo James, quien ya se había sentado.

Pero si era un diente de leopardo fuego francés salvaje lindísimo.- contestó con una sonrisa burlona Ale.

James no estaba tan seguro.

Esas fieras son verdaderamente horribles y sus dientes no son la mejor parte.- repuso mientras comenzaba a mover de forma inquita los cubiertos.

Ale sonrió. Ella y Remus viajaban mucho desde que había regresado en primavera de la "visita" a su "querido" padre. En los viajes reunían para el Departamento de Defensa (y otras organizaciones) información de hechizos y criaturas mágicas. Cada viaje era más exótico y peligroso que el anterior, sus dos amigos se estaban convirtiendo en algo parecido a cazadores e investigadores. James no dudaba que hubiera sido alguno de los dos el que había matado al leopardo fuego.

Nos divertimos mucho en ese viaje, estamos planeando ir al Lago Ness algunas semanas en diciembre.- le informó su amigo con una sonrisa.

¿Van a ir a molestar al pobre mounstro¿Qué les ha hecho- preguntó James con consternación fingida.

Nada, debo admitirlo, pero en algunas de las montañas cercanas se ha corrido el rumor de que hay una manada de thestrals y vamos a domarlos.- le dijo Alessandra.

Seguro que a Sirius le gustaría ir.

Se lo hemos propuesto, pero dice que a Sara no le gustan los animales.

James río. Le alegraba platicar con sus dos amigos de esa forma tan despreocupada. Alessandra le sonrió.

Queríamos invitarte a ti, James. Pero el mundo mágico no podrá arreglárselas sin ti un par de semanas ¿verdad? O es que no has leído los periódicos últimamente- preguntó Remus.

No los leo, veo la acción en vivo y sé lo que sucede, no debo leerla.

Pues hay una reportera, no recuerdo su nombre.- miró a Ale en busca de auxilio.- Pero escribe mucho acerca de ti: "el héroe del mundo mágico"

James volvió a reír.

Todos ellos exageran. Alessandra podría acabar con más Mortífagos que yo si se lo propusiera.

La chica sonrió con malicia.

Estoy intentado dejar mi vicio, James. Intento ya no matar. No me provoques.

Fue entonces cuando James se fijó que Alessandra llevaba gafas. Casi nadie la llamaba ahora Ale, la chica ya no respondía a aquel diminutivo. Todos conocían la razón. Pero el hecho de que Ale trajera gafas, era extraño.

¿Por qué no quieres usarlo? Tú no estabas en el trato.

Alessandra llevó sus manos a sus lentes.

Es más divertido adivinar que saber. Me harte de saber. Además no necesito mucho mis poderes en medio de la naturaleza.

Se quedaron en silencio.

Bueno.-dijo Dumbledore.- creo que nuestro invitado no tardará en llegar. Será mejor que les explique que hacen aquí. Por fin, después de muchos años tienen edad para saber.

°°°

Adivina qué es lo que más me gusta de la noche de brujas.- retó Sara a Sirius. Estaban sentados en el suelo de su apartamento. Se habían cambiado hacía poco y aún no tenían los suficientes muebles.

¿Los dulces- preguntó el chico.- A mí me encantan. Cuando James y yo éramos más pequeños sus padres solían darnos muchos, muchos dulces. Mis padres nunca vieron eso con buena cara.

No son los dulces.- le contestó ella.- Nunca celebré como los muggles.

Bueno entonces los disfraces… espera eso es Muggle… mmm ya sé, la transmisión de Andalí Estrella por la radio mágica. Contaba unas historias terroríficas.

No. No es tan complicado Sirius y aún existe…

Bueno¿cómo celebrabas Halloween?

No lo celebraba, yo… bueno cuando nací… nací el…

29 de octubre, lo sé, fuimos a cenar.

Mi abuela murió días después, mi madre nunca se recupero del trauma de perderla, así que… jamás celebrábamos nada en estas fechas.

Sirius se quedó callado.

No digas que lo sientes.- se apresuró a decir Sara.

Sirius la miró un momento.

Si nunca celebraste noche de brujas, entonces lo que más te gustaba era tu cumpleaños o…

Ese era el truco, Sirius. La noche de brujas nunca trajo nada bueno, tres años después murió mi padre en esta fecha. Y así a sucedido hasta que le tocó el turno a mi madre en mi último año de Hogwarts. Lo solía hacer en esta fecha era ir al cementerio y sentarme entre las tumbas, a veces me quedaba dormida allí. Ese lugar lleno de paz era lo que más me gustaba de la noche de brujas. Algunas personas pasaban por allí, con velas y flores, muchos se sorprendían al verme, sola frente a tantas tumbas, como si esperara algo - murmuró ella mirándolo a los ojos. Sirius se fijo en sus ojos grises, eran enormes, tan fríos, tan vacíos. Siempre le habían recordado a algo, pero nunca había estado seguro de qué hasta hacia unos meses.

_-Sirius.- murmuró Elinor cuando él llegó hasta ella. El joven había vencido a Efime de la misma forma que a Aensley. _

_-Elinor… ¿estás bien? _

_Ella negó suavemente. Y él la miró. Sus ojos se encontraron de soslayo y luego se atrajeron uno al otro. Sirius miró los ojos de Elinor, eran muy grandes y estaban llenos de mucha esperanza, vida, sueños… _

_-Vas a estar bien. _

_-Sirius… _

_Entonces el grito de Voldemort sacudió la montaña. _

Sus ojos eran iguales que los de Elinor, sólo que no tenían esa chispa.

Sirius.- murmuró ella con suavidad alejando su mirada de la del chico. Se levantó y caminó hasta la chimenea.- Dime la verdad.

La verdad de qué...

¿Qué sucedió en ese viaje qué te cambio tanto¿Qué pasó en esas malditas islas- chilló antes de golpear con el puño la pared.

Sirius la miró. Ambos tenían sus ojos fijos en el otro.

Te dije lo que había sucedido.

Sé que mentías.- le espetó ella.- hace mucho que no veo a Lily Evans, sabes la mayoría de las personas en mi grado la conocían como la prefecta perfecta. Pero yo nunca la conocí de ese modo. Era una mujer extremadamente dulce y gentil, tal vez demasiado. ¿Dónde está ahora?

No lo sé. No volvió con nosotros.

Sara barrió con sus ojos la habitación semivacía, recorrió cada milímetro antes de regresar sus ojos a Sirius.

No veo por qué me mientes¿qué horrores ocultan esas islas para mentirme?

No quiero recordar Sara.

La mujer apretó los labios. Al mismo tiempo la chimenea se prendió con una llama verde. Sirius se acercó y miró la cabeza que salía de las llamas.

Black.- dijo una voz femenina.- tenemos trabajo, sal de ese lugar y trae tu perfecto trasero al cuartel ahora.

Sí, Moniq estaré allí en diez minutos.

¡Tienes cinco- chilló la cabeza antes de desaparecer.

Sirius miró a Sara.

Tengo qué…

La mujer suspiró.

Dime la verdad.

¡Te la he dicho!

¡Bien, vete!

Sirius caminó hasta la puerta tomó su abrigo y miró con aire furioso a Sara. Cuando salió la mujer se mordió los labios con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

¿Crees que soy tonta- le preguntó a la nada mientras apoyaba su cabeza en sus puños.- sé bien lo que sientes por Elinor Dashwood… sé que algo paso.

°°°

Para ser un Auror se debe conocer primero a Alastor Moody, mejor conocido como Ojoloco Moody. Ese hombre de extraño aspecto era el mejor Auror de la fuerza. Jefe de los Aurors Alfa y el mejor maestro que había tenido academia.

Ojoloco Moody era el mejor y el más capaz. Su cara estaba llena de cicatrices y su voz era tan áspera que era casi imposible no reconocerla.

Su mano derecha, y a veces también la izquierda, era Moniq D'Aqua. Una mujer recia, que parecida a una gallina culeca, tenía ese aspecto maternal que se rompía en cuanto tomaba su varita y comenzaba a gritar. Tenía su cabello rojo cobre cortado a tijerazos desiguales. Estaba siempre en movimiento, nunca paraba. Sus mejillas siempre sonrosadas lo demostraban.

El primero estaba sentado en la cabecera de una gran mesa. La segunda estaba a su lado, revisando el proyector mágico.

Bien.- murmuró Moody.- Creo que podemos comenzar.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron, Sirius Black entró por ellas con cara que denotaba a leguas su desagrado por estar allí.

Black, me alegro que nos acompañe.- murmuró Moody.

No es cierto.- le dijo con una sonrisa retadora el hombre.

Tiene razón, por mí pudo haberse quedado en casa.

¿Y perderme la diversión? Oh no señor.

Moniq le lanzó una mirada enfadada y Sirius dejó la discusión con el jefe de los Aurors Alfa. En la sala había otras cuatro personas. James Potter estaba sentado a lado de Sirius, Alessandra que hojeaba lentamente un archivo, un rubio que acababa de entrar a la fuerza y que Sirius no quería conocer y por supuesto Shacklebolt, un Huffelpuff que Sirius había conocido en sus años en Hogwarts.

Sé que es Halloween.- comenzó Ojoloco.- Y aunque a mí también me encantaría estar fuera de aquí, somos los Alfa, si no hacemos algo probablemente Voldemort nos ganará terreno, así que, por favor miren hacía la pared.

Los cuatro Aurors giraron sus cabezas hacia la pared blanca frente a ellos. El proyector mágico comenzó a zumbar. Lo primero que se vio fue una casa blanca.

Es la residencia de los parientes muggles del embajador francés.- dijo con seriedad Moniq.- Los cinco fueron secuestrados hoy hace menos de tres horas.

La siguiente imagen fueron los cinco muggles. Una mujer de cara alargada, dos niñas de tres años, un anciano apoyado en un bastón y un hombre bajo y de aspecto rudo.

El hombre, único pariente del embajador, es su hermano. El ministerio había ocultado a estos muggles y se sospechaba que las gemelas tenían poderes mágicos. Su vecino avisó a la policía de un secuestro, nuestro infiltrado en la policía muggle nos avisó tres minutos después. Los secuestradores son Mortífagos. Hace dos horas llegó por la chimenea lo siguiente.

Una voz femenina y que reconocieron al instante los dos merodeadores y Alessandra se dejó oír en la sala.

Alfa, como bien saben tenemos en nuestro poder a los muggles del embajador. Lo mataríamos ahora mismo, sino fuera porque son una grandiosa carnada. Entréguenos a Lily Evans y Alessandra Ryddle el dos de noviembre en el centro comercial muggle. Si a media noche no tenemos a ambas, las perdidas para el mundo mágico serán mucho mayores que cinco tontos muggles.

Pudimos rastrear la chimenea de dónde vino este mensaje, no la hayamos exactamente, pero creemos que están en un pueblo cerca de Liverpool. Tenemos que rescatar a los muggles. Si mueren, perderemos la alianza con Francia. Alessandra, supongo que sabes que serás un señuelo.

Sí.- murmuró.

Sólo hay que pedirle a Lily Evans que nos ayude. ¿Alguna idea de quién es?

El rubio sonrió con superioridad.

Trabaja en el área de hechizos, la mejor hechicera de los últimos años. No se negará a cooperar.

Bien, Coliagne, creo que podremos llamarla mañana y…

Habrá un problema con eso.- dijo James Potter con suavidad.- Lily Evans despareció hace más de un año. No está en Inglaterra, es más nadie sabe dónde está.

Un silencio incómodo lleno la sala.

¿Por qué es ella importante- preguntó Shacklebolt.- Alessandra es nuestra principal fuente de información, es cierto, pero la otra es sólo una simple hechicera.

Sirius sintió el temblor de Alessandra. La chica debía estar muy enojada por esas palabras.

Yo me encargaré de encontrarla.- murmuró la joven Ryddle.

Moody le sonrió a la chica.

Bien, en ese caso. Shacklebolt quiero a su equipo en diez minutos en Dublín para reconocimiento. Hay que salvar a esos muggles sin que la Reina Cruel nos descubra. Potter, Black los quiero mañana por la mañana también en Liverpool. Mientras Shacklebolt busca a los muggles encárguense de los Mortífagos y nuestra Dama. Coliagne, aliste su equipo para que estén en el centro comercial desde ahora.

Los cuatro Alfa asintieron.

Tengan cuidado.- dijo Moniq con autoridad.- Nadie debe enterarse de esto. Alessandra ni tú ni la otra estarán en peligro. Coliagne, más te vale que ellas dos estén bien.

No te preocupes Moniq, lo estarán- murmuró el rubio antes de tomar su chaqueta.

Nos veremos el sábado.

Shacklebolt también se despidió. Los tres amigos salieron juntos de la sala. Cerca de la puerta James encorraló a Ale.

¿Cómo que traerás a Lily? No puedes ir a buscarla, no la encontrarás. La hemos buscado por todas partes y…

Creo que Alessandra sabe que lo hace.- interrumpió Sirius.

No lo sabe. Lily no será encontrada, nos abandonó, es una cobarde, Alessandra, no puedes pedirle que venga a luchar contra Ingrid. Mudlose es muy poderosa, ya ha debilitado nuestras fuerzas tanto que le han dado el mote de la Reina Cruel. Lily…

¡Ya lo sé James- gritó Ale cortando a su amigo.¿Qué querías que dijera? Si no me encargaba yo, podrían a algún inefable en mi lugar. ?Qué tal si se enteraban de los heraldos¿Quieres volver a la época en que debíamos ser heraldos¡Juramos que no volveríamos a usar nuestros poderes!

¡Lo sé¡Pero no encontrarás a Lily¿Qué piensas hacer entonces!

¡No tengo por qué darte explicaciones¡Dumbledore confió en nosotros hace más de una hora¡Creo que si Dumbledore confía en mí, tú también puedes hacerlo¡O es que me alejaras de nuevo¡Te has vuelto un amargado, James Potter¡Todos saben que no tienes ni una sola razón para vivir¡Por eso no quieres ni siquiera que intente buscar a Lily¡Porque si ella regresa, ya no estarás solo¡Ya no habrá forma de que te pases tus días compadeciéndote y esperando que los demás te tengan tanta lástima como la que te tienes¡Ya has alejado a todas las personas¡Pero nosotros no nos iremos¡Somos tus amigos¡Y yo, James Potter, no te tengo lástima!

Con ese último grito y las mejillas totalmente coloradas la chica salió hecha una furia del ministerio.

¡Bien- gritó James a la nada y con fuerza golpeó la fuente.

James.- murmuró Sirius.- Ella…

?Tiene razón- preguntó el joven Potter mirando a su mejor amigo.

¡Sí, James- le contestó Sirius herido por aquel grito.¡No queremos dejarte solo¡Pero te has convertido en un amargado¡Lily te abandonó, te volvió a dejar solo¡Ella tal vez se fue, pero nosotros seguimos contigo!

Sirius también se alejó con paso rápido dejando a James solo cerca de la fuente. Él miró la cara de la bruja de piedra y con un grito desapareció del lugar.

°°°

Alessandra llegó a su hogar de la misma forma como había salido del ministerio. Vivía en un departamento en la calle Moon Lane. Solía pasar allí poco tiempo, había pasado los últimos meses viajando con Remus. Tenía muchos planes para su futuro y entre ellos ya no se encontraba vencer a su padre. Prendió las luces y entró a la sala. Dejó su chaqueta sobre una silla. En una esquina de aquel cuarto alfombrado había una mesa llena de fotografías y papeles.

Ale planeaba "escribir" libros. Sabía que jamás sería tan buena como Elinor para escribir, así que le había pedido a la joven Dashwood que le ayudara. Elinor iba una vez a la semana a la casa como mínimo y ambas mujeres pasaban horas escribiendo dos libros. Uno era una novela acerca de los heraldos. Contaban una historia ficticia donde los heraldos se veían entre mezclados con la trama. El otro proyecto era un libro de divulgación acerca de todos los animales y plantas exóticos que Remus y Ale encontraban en sus viajes, así como hechizos y leyendas.

Elinor era la que escribía bajo el seudónimo "Cassandra Wilkie", ese día en la semana que iba con Ale era sólo para que la joven Ryddle leyera la "enciclopedia" y le diera el visto bueno. La novela se escribía de otra manera.

¿Mal día- Alessandra saltó al oír la voz de Remus.

No sabía que estarías aquí.

Pero si aquí vivo.- murmuró el chico con suavidad mientras abrazaba a Ale.¿Qué tal la reunión?

Bien, hasta que tu antigua amiga pidió por sus rehenes algo que no podemos darle.

¿El mundo mágico?

Ale negó mientras se desasía del abrazo de Remus y se sentaba en el sillón.

Pidió a Lily Evans.

Remus se quedó mudo.

¿Y que van a hacer? Si comienzan una investigación…

Yo soy la que la buscará… pero me peleé con James por ello.

Remus se sentó junto a su novia. La chica apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

¿Vas a buscarla?

No, no puedo regresar a las Islas en el poco tiempo que tenemos y menos encontrar a Lily. Estamos perdidos, la Reina Cruel está planeando algo grande y no sé que es, parece haber mejorado sus defensas. No puedo llegar a ella.

¿Y nuestra espía no te dice algo?

Narcisa es el nuevo elemento de tortura. El Lord oscuro usa su poder para matar. La pequeña Bella también tiene ya un sobrenombre. ¿Quieres saberlo?

No sé si quiero saberlo.

La llaman en secreto Dama del hielo. Dicen que a veces llega ser peor que el arma de Voldemort. Bellatrix Black quiere ser la mano derecha del señor oscuro y como no puede quitar a Aensley, se deshará de Ingrid.

¿Qué planeas hacer para encontrar a Lily?

Nada, buscaré una pelirroja.

No lograrás engañar a Ingrid. Lily y ella tienen una conexión.

Desearía que Lily regresará por sí misma. Quisiera verla de nuevo.

Remus le sonrió a Ale.

La volverás a ver, estoy seguro.

¿Antes del fin- preguntó con voz suave la pelinegra.

Remus no pudo contestar aquella pregunta.

°°°

**Sábado 2 de noviembre, 1975. **

**Apertura del centro comercial. **

El centro comercial estaba a reventar. Los muggles andaban por todo el lugar al igual que los magos. Era de noche, era algo así como una venta nocturna, eran cerca de las once de la noche y en el piso superior en el área "VIP" comenzaba a pasarse la tercera ronda de vino.

En ese piso estaba Alessandra del brazo de Remus. Ambos habían encontrado trajes muggles para la ocasión. Los Aurors que los acompañaban también habían encontrado que ponerse, más de uno parecía ser un guarda espaldas, pues llevaban hasta los anteojos oscuros. Alessandra se río por lo bajo al ver a Coliagne con un traje azul claro coqueteando con una mujer que a leguas se veía que era casada.

Cuando den las once y media bajaremos a ver como está todo en lo pisos inferiores. Algo no me gusta. No veo rastro de Ingrid, no siento su presencia. ¿Y tú?

Tampoco, pensé que estaría entre todas estas personas importantes.

Tal vez no ha llegado.

¿Crees que venga tu padre?

No, sería mala propaganda venir por una simple bruja.

Coliagne se acercó en ese momento a la pareja.

Ryddle¿dónde está Evans?

No debe tardar, tal vez está abajo. Si no ha llegado en media hora, seguro nos encontrará abajo en el punto.

Mejor que sea así, tu carrera…

Dirás la tuya, la mía está a salvo.

No te perderé de vista, Ryddle.

No esperaba otra cosa, comandante.- dijo con burla la chica.

Cuando el hombre se hubo alejado Ale jaló a Remus.

Hay que bajar. Tengo que pasar a una tienda.

¿Qué- preguntó el joven extrañado.

Hay que comprar algunas cosas, vamos, Remus.

Las cosas que Alessandra tenía que comparar, salían de lo común. Ella y Remus se habían cambiado para que las personas a su alrededor no los miraran y eso despertará sospechas. En la primera tienda que entraron había una pareja. Se notaba a leguas que lo eran por su ropa. Los dos magos miraban con atención una caña de pescar que les mostraba un hombre con mala cara.

¿Para qué quieres estas cosas- preguntó Remus ojeando una vez más las bolsas.

Para Ness y ahora…

Sería mejor comprar las cosas después de la misión.

Ale río con suavidad y besó a Remus en la mejilla.

Me preparó desde ahora, me ha parecido bien ya que estamos aquí.

En ese momento el rubio bajó las escaleras. Sus "guarda espaldas" lo seguían.

Ryddle.- murmuró cuando se acercó a la mujer.¿Dónde está la bruja?

Tal vez no tuvo tiempo para venir.

¡Tenía que venir!

¡Pues no vendrí chilló Ale poniéndose de pie y mirando con furia al hombre.

¿Qué- preguntó Coliagne extrañado.¿Cómo que no vendrÿ

Está desaparecida desde hace más de un año. Nadie la ha visto y se cree que está muerta.

¿Por qué estaría interesado el Lord Oscuro en una muerta?

Tal vez no sepa que está muerta…

O quiere el cadáver.

No me importa para que quiera a esa bruja, no vendrá.- zanjó Alessandra la cuestión.

Esto te costará tu trabajo…

No lo creo, además…- La mujer se quedó callada. Eso fue extraño porque Alessandra jamás perdía tiempo para regañar a uno de los Alfa.

¿Ale estás bien- dijo Remus que de preocupación había dejado salir el diminutivo de la joven.

Alessandra giró un par de veces y miró hacia todas partes buscando algo. De pronto sus ojos se fijaron en una parte del centro comercial.

Abajo.- murmuró.

?Qué- chilló el rubio.¿Qué, demonios…!

La heraldo de Slytherin miró a los muggles a su alrededor.

¡Abajo, una bomba- gritó a todo lo que dieron sus pulmones. Las personas a su alrededor la miraron. Justo en ese momento Alessandra tomó la mano de Remus y lo obligó a tirarse al suelo.

Segundos después la primera explosión recorrió el centro comercial.

°°°

Elinor no había podido celebrar Halloween con John. Así que habían decidido celebrarlo dos días después en uno de los restaurantes más elegantes de la ciudad.

La chica disfrutaba de pocos minutos para ella y en general pasaba esos escasos momentos con su novio.

¿Sabes que había extrañado estar a solas contigo- murmuró el hombre con suavidad.

No estamos solos.- le dijo ella con una risita.

Sabes a que me refiero.

Sí lo sé.- Elinor le sonrió al hombre con ternura.

Elinor yo… yo quería hablar contigo sobre… algo importante.

¿Qué sucede- preguntó ella preocupada.

El hombre le sonrió.

No te asustes. Sé que no te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y que la mayoría de tus conocidos los tienes desde tu infancia, pero siento como si te hubiera conocido de toda mi vida.

John…

Espera, déjame terminar. Elinor hay veces que no sé como seguiría viviendo de no ser por ti. Cuando te fuiste a las islas me sentí tan vacío, ay Elinor… esa sensación de vacío es tan horrible que no quiero sentirlo de nuevo por eso no puedo permitir que vuelvas a irte de mi lado.

Con incredulidad creciente Elinor observo a John levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse hacia ella. Se arrodilló frente a Elinor y sacó de su traje una cajita de terciopelo negro. La abrió frente a Elinor y los curiosos que miraban la escena.

Quiero pasar cada minuto de lo que me queda de vida junto a ti. Jamás había llegado a amar a una persona de la forma en que te amo. Responde por favor. ¿Me harías el honor de tenerte como esposa, Elinor Dashwood?

Elinor quedó muda con los ojos clavados en el anillo de compromiso frente a ella.

¿Qué- dijo con fuerza.

John parecía confundido.

Yo entiendo si es muy pronto y si no quieres casarte, sólo pensé qué… entendería si no quieres casarte.

Elinor se dejó caer de rodillas junto a John.

Oh, no John. Quiero casarme contigo. Yo también quiero pasar lo que me queda de vida contigo.- Los ojos de Elinor se habían llenado de lágrimas. John tomó el anillo y se lo colocó a Elinor que al borde del llanto abrazó a su, ahora, prometido.

En aquel momento algo vibró entro de la bolsa de Elinor. La pareja miró la bolsa.

Voy a limpiarme.- murmuró Elinor antes de salir hacia el baño. Ya en él, se encerró en un cubículo.

Abrió su polvera y la cara de James apareció en ella. Era un espejo de comunicación.

¿Qué sucede, James- preguntó.- Estoy cenando con John y…

Elinor tienes que ir ahora al nuevo centro comercial.

¿Qué¿Para qué?

Van atacarlo en cualquier minuto, Alessandra y Remus están adentro… se cree que Lily también. Probablemente sea Ingrid, estamos esperando un ataque masivo.

La cara de Elinor demostró pánico, su amigo no supo si era por lo que pudiera pasarle a Lily o por volver a ver a la pelirroja.

°°°

Sirius estaba acostado bocabajo con la cabeza entre unos matorrales. Miraba con cierta desconfianza la casona que tenía en frente. La habían localizado la noche anterior y llevaban ya casi veinticuatro horas observándola.

No se veía mucho movimiento. No había salido nadie de la casa y desde hacía casi ocho horas las chimeneas estaban también siendo monitoreadas. Desde las dos de aquella tarde nadie habría podido salir de la casa, tampoco se podía aparecer o desaparecer desde hacía nueve horas. Los Mortífagos que estuvieran allí no tendrían escapatoria. Aunque se acercaba cada vez más el plazo que la Reina Cruel había puesto, el movimiento había cesado en la casa desde hacía algunas horas.

La casona era una de las cosas que menos le importaban a Black. No había visto a Sara desde su pelea en Halloween y sentía que no haber arreglado las cosas enseguida empeoraba la situación. ¿Creía acaso la joven actriz que él seguía sintiendo algo por Elinor¡Era estúpido¡La chica tenía novio y parecía enamorada! Él también estaba enamorado de Sara. Por Elinor no sentía más que amistad.

Tratando de alejar aquel tema se topó con otra incógnita que podía ser respondida con más facilidad que la anterior. Giró sobre sí mismo y miró a su mejor amigo con seriedad.

¿Qué quería, Dumbledore- preguntó. James Potter dejó las formas que tenía que llenar para una investigación del ministerio y miró a su amigo.

Nos presentó a una mujer.

¿Nos- inquirió Black.

Sí, Remus y Alessandra también estaban presentes. No estoy seguro que quería, no pudo terminar pero nos citó a lo que llamó "el nacimiento del fénix". Habló de la Orden del fénix, recuerdas esa organización, Dumbledore y otros heraldos la fundaron.

Tenía algo que ver con el fénix de cristal ¿verdad?

James asintió. Él también quería saber que se traía entre manos su antiguo director. Cuando la llamada de Moniq había llegado al Bar Plateado, habían tenido que interrumpir la reunión. Dumbledore había querido que los demás heraldos estuvieran presentes en la ceremonia, pero con aquel ataque ni James ni Ale habían tenido tiempo de avisar a los demás.

¿No te parece extraña la falta de movimiento- Sirius alzó la cabeza ante el comentario de su amigo. Miró los ventanales a oscuras.

Creo que deberíamos entrar. Shacklebolt tiene a su equipo listo.

Sí.- dijo James de forma distraída. Con cuidado alzó la mano sobre los matorrales e hizo una seña. Un plop casi imperceptible delató a Shacklebolt en cuanto apareció al lado de los otros dos Alfa.

¿Qué sucede James- preguntó.¿Debemos entrar?

Potter asintió.

Entraré por la puerta principal, Sirius tu equipo debe entrar por la otras salidas. Shacklebolt en cuanto estemos adentro puedes pasar.

Los tres capitanes asintieron y se miraron entre sí. Con un plop James Potter había desaparecido. Sirius siguió desde lejos los movimientos de su amigo. Su equipo estaba ya en posición, sólo faltaba la señal.

James Potter contuvo la respiración cuando abrió la puerta. Había esperado que ésta estuviera cerrada, pero estaba abierta, aquello era una mala señal. Entró seguido de los demás Aurors en la casona. Todo el lugar estaba lleno de polvo, pero no había rastro ni de los rehenes ni de los Mortífagos.

Sepárense, si ven algo ataquen o avísenme. Cuidado.- James no podía lanzar la señal para meter a sus dos compañeros en una trampa, porque desde que había puesto un pie en la casona se había dado cuenta que era una trampa, algo andaba mal allí.

Subió la escalera con cuidado. Miraba a su alrededor buscando un indicio de los Mortífagos. De pronto de entre las sombras apareció una figura.

Señor Potter.- dijo con voz profunda el Auror que había logrado poner nerviosa James.- he encontrado algo.

James bajó la varita y miró a su agente.

¿Qué es?

Creo que debería verlo usted mismo.

El Auror señaló una puerta. Con cuidado, James metió la cabeza para observar la habitación. Ocho personas yacían en el suelo. Se acercó con cuidado. Los cinco rehenes parecían estar todos vivos, pero los tres Mortífagos que los circulaban estaban muertos.

¿Qué es esto¿Los haz matado tú?

No, señor.- contestó el Auror.- Cuando entré a la habitación así estaba todo.

James se inclinó y miró los cuerpos sin vida de los Mortífagos. Luego se acercó a los muggles. Los revisó. Estaban desmayados. La tos de un hombre lo hizo girar su cabeza hacia él.

¿Qué sucedió- le preguntó el Auror Alfa de forma rápida.¿Qué pasó?

El hombre miró al su vez a James.

Nos trajeron aquí, no había comida… antes de desmayarme… llegó ella. Los hombres vestidos de negro.- la tos le ganó al hombre.- Los hombres vestidos de negro… se asustaron, ella los mató.

¿Cómo era ella¿Dijo algo?

Sí, nosotros éramos… sólo un señuelo. Dijo… dijo que la verdadera presa las esperaba en… en el centro. La llamaron.- la tos volvió a cortar la voz del hombre. James notó como el pobre se desmayaría de nuevo en cualquier momento.

¿Cómo la llamaron?

La reina cruel- dijo el rehén con suavidad.

James que hasta entonces había estado en cuclillas se levantó.

Ve con los demás. Necesitamos que alguien saqué a estas personas y los llevé a San Mungo, a los Mortífagos hay que ficharlos. No hay nada que hacer.

El Auror asintió y salió. Al verlo lejos James sacó de entre su ropa un espejo.

Sirius Black.- murmuró una luz se prendió en el espejo y al instante la cara de su amigo apareció.

¿Qué sucede James? Seguimos esperando.

No hay nadie aquí, Sirius, era una trampa; el blanco principal siempre fue el centro comercial. Alessandra está en peligro.

La cara de Sirius denotó preocupación.

°°°

Alessandra se levantó del suelo. El polvo y los pedazos de paredes y techo habían creado una capa de suciedad sobre el suelo. La joven tosió un par de veces. Habían explotado tres bombas de hechizos, probablemente las autoridades muggles lo tomarían por un ataque terrorista.

¿Remus- preguntó con voz áspera.

Estoy bien.- murmuró el hombre levantándose.

Ale miró a su alrededor. La mayoría de la gente de aquel nivel estaba sana y salva, pero la joven comenzaba a sentir mareo por las emociones tan fuertes que venían de arriba, la gente sufría.

Ya viene la ayuda.- murmuró a Coliagne. Pero él parecía más preocupado en otras cosas. ¿Cómo sabías que venía la bomba, Ryddle? Era una bomba de hechizos, es imperceptible.

Las bombas de hechizos eran el armamento más nuevo del ministerio y también de los Mortífagos. Algunos de los hechizos más peligrosos y mortíferos podían ser concentrados en una burbuja que con las debidas "palabras mágicas" explotaría.

Eso no te interesa.- murmuró la joven con ira.- Tenemos que evacuar éste lugar.

Con agilidad digna de gacela corrió sobre los escombros hasta una de las puertas. Mientras caminaba parecía no tocar el suelo y Coliagne se veía cada vez más sorprendido. Remus conocía la razón de esa extraña visión, los poderes de los heraldos.

La atención de todos se desvió a las puertas cuando Alessandra lanzó un grito. La chica salió disparada y golpeó contra los restos de la fuente.

¡Está cerrada- gritó Remus que ya había comenzado a prepararse para quitarla con su poder, pero el Alfa rubio ya se había adelantado.

¡Ryddle, no eres ni un Auror, no estás capacitada!

Remus sintió al instante la fuerza y cólera que inundó a Ale. La joven se levantó.

¡Jamás- chilló fuera de sí.¡Jamás vuelvas a decirme que no estoy calificada!

Con un grito los restos de la fuente salieron disparados contra la puerta y con una fuerza aún mayor regresaron hacía la chica. Remus pudo correr hacia ella y tirarla al suelo para que los pedazos no le cayeran encima.

No te dejes controlar, Ale.- murmuró al oído de la chica.

Coliagne se acercó a la pareja con los ojos abiertos por incredulidad.

?Cómo hiciste eso-exigió saber.

No hay tiempo para explicaciones.- le cortó Remus Lupin que miró su reloj de soslayo.- Tenemos tres minutos para media noche, si para entonces no hemos abierto las puertas quién sabe que podrá pasarle a todos éstos muggles y magos.

Alessandra se levantó y con mayor lentitud caminó hasta la puerta. Tocó con la punta de sus dedos la superficie de vidrio.

Vamos.- susurró cerrando los ojos.- Vamos.

Ante los ojos de algunos muggles y del sorprendido Coliagne el vidrio comenzó a romperse. Pero no fue la única puerta que iba a caerse a pedazos en cualquier momento. Las de todo el lugar comenzaban a romperse al igual que la primera. De pronto Alessandra abrió los ojos y dejó escapar un grito. Los cristales se separaron de las puertas y volaron hacia la joven Ryddle, antes de tocarla se pararon y cayeron al suelo. La mujer volteó y miró a los magos y muggles sorprendidos.

Si no quieren morir, salgan ahora.- murmuró antes de caer sobre los vidrios.

Remus se precipitó hacia ella mientras los sobrevivientes a las bombas comenzaban a correr hacia la salida. Algunos llevaban heridos y otros habían creado con sus compras camillas muy ingeniosas para llevar a los más lastimados. En cuanto las puertas estuvieron abiertas los magos pudieron salir. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que llegara la ayuda.

¿Qué demonios fue eso- preguntó el rubio capitán a Remus que intentaba poner a salvo a Ale.

Su poder…

Nadie tiene esa clase de poder.

Tú sabes que sí.- murmuró Remus con algo de rencor.- Será mejor que comencemos a ayudar los demás.

No tan rápido, Lupin.

Esa voz…- el hombre abrió los ojos, sorprendido y miró hacia arriba.

Ingrid Mudlose estaba de pie sobre una de las barandas, el aire frío de la noche que había llenado lo que quedaba del centro comercial movía la capa de la Reina Cruel.

Ingrid…

Sí, querido, vine por mi recompensa. ¡Dame a Evans y Ryddle!

¡No te daremos a Alessandra y Lily está desaparecida desde que salió de La Cima¡Huyó¡Nos abandonó- Elinor Dashwood había entrado al lugar por las puertas destrozadas. Había intentado aparecerse pero un campo cubría el centro comercial, lo que hacía que todos tuvieran un mal presentimiento. Si algo malo sucedía, no habría forma de desaparecer de allí.

Ingrid río con fuerza.

¡Sé que está aquí¡Entréguenme a la Reina del Caos!

?No lo entiendes¡Lily desapareció de la faz de la tierra¡Nadie la ha visto!

Ingrid miró a su antigua amiga. Sus ojos negros relampaguearon. Con una mueca de disgusto se lanzó al vació y cayó limpiamente sobre el suelo. Se acercó a Elinor con andar felino.

Elinor.- murmuró.- Si Lily no aparece, detonaré otra bomba y nadie se salvará de esa.

Ya te lo dije, Lily ha desaparecido, sé cree que murió.

¡La Reina del Caos no ha muerto, bien lo sabes, tonta- Ingrid bofeteó a Elinor con fuerza.

La mujer se tambaleó y cayó al suelo llenó de escombros.

Déjala en paz- Sirius Black entró al centro comercial seguido de James.- Lily no está.

Sirius Black.- contestó ella con burla.¿Vienes a salvar a tu estúpida amiga?

Vete de una vez, no podrás contra cuatro heraldos.

Yo no lucharé contra ustedes. La bomba se los llevará. Un minuto después de la media noche y de éste lugar no quedaran más que escombros. Mi señor estará muy triste, cuando descubra que Lily Evans también murió en la explosión. Buenas noches, amigos.

Con un plop Ingrid Mudlose _se desvaneció_.

Salgamos de aquí.- propuso James, pero fue muy tarde los cristales del suelo regresaron a las puertas en cuestión de segundos.

Estamos atrapados.- murmuró Elinor. Miraba a su alrededor con aire preocupado.

Tiene que haber una salida.- Sirius se lanzó contra las puertas pero obtuvo el mismo efecto que Alessandra antes.

Estamos atrapados.- dijo Remus- no saldremos de aquí.

La primera campanada de las doce que anunciaban la media noche se dejó oír. Un escalofrío recorrió las espaldas de todos con forme las campanadas comenzaron a sonar: cuatro, cinco…

¿Vamos a morir- murmuró Elinor.- Acabo de comprometerme.

Siete.

?Qué- preguntó Sirius.¿Te vas a casar con John?

Ocho.

Si no fuera a morir.- la voz de Elinor sonaba totalmente desesperanzada.

Nueve. Silencio. Diez.

La bomba.- murmuró Ale con suavidad aún en los brazos de Remus. Aún había mucha gente en el centro comercial. Seguramente el siguiente ataque sería parecido a lo que pasaría si un bombardero atacara el centro.- Ya viene… al… suelo…

Once. James miró a sus amigos… contuvo la respiración.

La doceava campanada pareció llegar de forma más lenta que las demás. La mayoría de la gente lanzó un grito y se lanzó al suelo intentando protegerse. James miró hacía el centro del lugar. En aquella parte del centro se habían encontrado tres fuentes, sólo una quedaba en pie. La miró escuchando la vibración de la campana, miró el agua que fluía, no entendía como podía seguir fluyendo agua, pensó en Lily.

En ese momento toda la luz del lugar se concentró en la fuente o así le pareció a James una esfera de luz salió como el agua haciendo parecer que el líquido que caía era ahora plata.

La bola de energía giró una y otra vez sobre si misma. Cruzó todo el centro comercial. La doceava campanada se había detenido.

La burbuja de luz se paró frente a James. Él miró la cara que se formaba en ella…

Lily.- murmuró.

Con sus palabras el sonido y el tiempo regresaron. De la burbuja se alejó la luz y el centro comercial tembló. James cayó al suelo y una sacudida le obligó a cerrar los ojos. Un gritó recorrió la sala y después de la luz brillante que llenó el lugar todo quedo en oscuridad.

°°°

Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Miraba incrédula el espectáculo frente a ella. No estaba sorprendida por estar viva sino por la visión frente a ella.

Alessandra Ryddle cayó de rodillas frente al hoyo que se hundía allí mismo. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a temblar fuertemente. Remus se acercó para consolarla, él también lloraba.

Ella…- la voz de Ale se cortó y no pudo seguir. Miró entre lágrimas la figura de James Potter. Él no estaba llorando. Tenía los ojos fijos en la visión que tampoco podía creer. A unos metros de él, Elinor gimoteaba en brazos de su prometido que había llegado allí después de la explosión.

Sirius se acercó y colocó su mano en el hombro de James. El joven lo miró con los ojos llenos de tristeza.

Hermano.- Sirius también lloraba.- Lo siento.

James volvió a fijar sus ojos en aquella figura. Allí en el hoyo se encontraba una persona. Su cuerpo estaba colocado de una manera grotesca, el cabello le caía sobre el rostro, pero no cabía duda de quién era.

El dolor que sentía James no podía ser expresado, los demás lo entendían y se sumergían en su propio dolor.

¿Cómo no hacerlo? Allí en el fondo yacía una cruel verdad. Lily Evans, la Reina del Caos y la joven más amable que hubiera pisado el mundo mágico estaba muerta.

°°°

**4 de noviembre 1975 **

**Casa Evans**

Los señores Evans se preparaban para salir. El prometido de Petunia organizaba una recepción para la familia. Habían esperado que su hija menor, Lily, pudiera asistir pero hasta entonces no había habido señal de la joven.

El timbre sonó en ese momento.

Tal vez sea Lily.- dijo la señora Evans con esperanza, no había visto a su hija desde hacía un año.

El señor Evans se dirigió a la entrada. Llovía. Abrió la puerta esperando ver a su hija pelirroja, pero en su lugar se encontró con un hombre de aspecto sombrío.

¿James- preguntó el señor Evans al ver que desmejorado estaba el novio de su hija.¿Qué sucede¿Y Lily?

James abrió la boca un par de veces, pero de ella no salió palabra. El señor Evans sólo pudo notar como se ensombrecían los ojos del joven.

¿Qué sucede James- preguntó la señora Evans que ya había bajado y también esperaba ver a su hija.

Lo que James intenta decirles es una noticia que probablemente encontraran dolorosa.- Alessandra Ryddle apareció junto a su amigo, completamente mojada como James.- mi nombre es Alessandra, fui amiga de Lily.

¿Fuiste- preguntó sin comprender la señora Evans.

Ale tomó aire. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y unas cuantas la traicionaron y comenzaron resbalar por sus mejillas.

Lily… Lily Evans.- la voz de la joven se cortó.- Lily Evans murió el dos de noviembre durante el ataque en el centro comercial. Murió salvando a la mayoría de los civiles que allí se encontraban.- Lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Ale ya como un torrente.- Yo… yo les doy mi más sentido pésame señores. Su hija fue la persona más amable que conocí.

La señora Evans miró a Alessandra.

¿Es broma- preguntó con voz cortada.

No, señora, su hija menor, Lily Evans, está muerta.

La señora Evans se desmayó y el señor Evans estaba pálido. James bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

La amé mucho.- le dijo al padre.

Yo también.- contestó éste- Yo también, James.

°°°

El fuego de las velas era púrpura. La mayor parte de la sala estaba a oscuras. Albus Dumbledore estaba de pie frente a muchas sombras de distintos tamaños.

Voldemort gana terreno cada día. Es hora que el fénix resurja. Ustedes son los herederos del fénix. Hay que mantener viva la llama. Voldemort no puede seguir ganando terreno. Aquí presentes están los magos y brujas más capaces del mundo mágico y aquellos que se interesan por la seguridad del mismo. El ministerio no ganará esta batalla, sólo ustedes pueden inclinar la balanza. Si aceptan seguir el legado, quédense, sino salgan de esta sala.

Nadie se movió en los minutos que Dumbledore guardó silencio.

Bien, pues en ese caso, que el fénix resurja de sus cenizas, que regrese y enfrente a nuestro enemigo. Bienvenidos sean herederos.

Las flamas se incrementaron y ligeras explosiones se dejaron oír. El fénix de Dumbledore sobrevoló la sala y un cantó se oyó desde el lugar dónde estaba el director de Hogwarts.

El fénix de cristal que James le había dado a Lily hacía muchos años estaba cantando. Los presentes se miraron emocionados. James se quedó mirando la figura de cristal.

Lily había muerto y su sacrificio había sido salvar la vida de sus amigos, ella lo había salvado. Ella le había dirigido su última mirada. Él no moriría. Él sería el heredero del fénix. Si lograba que el canto de ese fénix perdurara, Lily también seguiría viva.

Sonrió tristemente. No volvería a ser un ermitaño. Su misión estaba clara. Era parte de la Orden del Fénix, debía proteger al mundo mágico…debía proteger la memoria de su amada Lily.

_"Los herederos del fénix comenzaron ese día la batalla contra Voldemort. Seis años más lucharían por el bienestar de la comunidad mágica. La batalla causaría perdidas en ambas partes y los dos bandos conseguirían hacerse de poder durante los años venideros. El ministerio de magia conocía sólo rumores acerca de aquella organización y perdería precioso tiempo intentado encontrar a los Fénix. _

_Aquel invierno Barty Crounch subió al poder y dio a los Aurors permiso para utilizar las maldiciones imperdonables. Con ello comenzaba la verdadera guerra contra Lord Voldemort, pero los poderes del Caos tendrían aún fuerza para inclinar la balanza."_

°°°

N/A:

Hola¿Les ha gustado? Díganme¿Lily está muerta? Si es así, como es que el final va a ser como el de hp? Que va a suceder? Que tal la parte de Elinor- John¿Quién esta a favor del compromiso?

Avances: Lo siguientes es un EA. Se llama _La decisión de Lily. _Y trata de lo que le sucedió a Lily cuando estaba en las Islas… una que otra sorpresa y un encuentro inesperado.

RRS:

Blanca: Otra vez leyendo a deshoras? Deberías estudiar, imagínate que ya no te dejan leer… no… no… Sip, pobre Abigail… pero hay peores muertes que la suya y oras mucho mas tristes. Un alegría? Mmm hay, pequeñas como la de Elinor en este chap, créeme si pasan momento felices, sólo que yo muestro los tristes… te gustó lo que pasó con Elinor?

Lucía: Si, Isabel muerta, no del todo, pero sí… ohhh… bueno tal vez para ahora tus esperanzas del Sirius- Elinor estén por los suelos, pero todo puede pasar. Espero que tu también te hayas pasado ese día con las personas que aprecias.

Pilitonks: A todos los hago sufrir… pero tal vez me concentró en algunos chaps en algún personaje en especial. Claro que es malo que Tom terminara de desaparecer. Estuvo bueno el último capitulo? Yo la veía aquí en México… pero ya casi no la veo…

Flor: Con esos? Bueno si, sus destinos son los más intrigantes, porque son míos… ya verás, tienen cada una su destino. Elinor merece morir? Mmm que crees? Sip un encuentro antes del fin, el más peligroso… y las peores escenas que escribiré aparte del final. Vamos tienes que admitir que cortar el chap le da emoción…

Andry Black: No recuerdo haber respondido uno de tus rrs, así que te doy la bienvenida (si ya habáis escrito perdona mi memoria) Que bueno que te guste… aquí hay un poco más de la historia.

Fer-black: Que bueno que te guste.

Gracias a todos por sus RRs me ayudan a seguir y me encantan! La verdad que ojalá sigan enviándolos. Gracias por leer.

Bueno eso es todo. Nos veremos el próximo viernes con el EA.

Syringen

ALCS

PD: Mil perdones por los errores con los que se sube el chap (falta de - y ?) no peudo hacer nada.. lo siento...


	12. La decisión de Lily EA

Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece.

_Dedicado a Carlos Meza por su ayuda en la corrección de la primera parte de esta historia y a Alicia mi beta._

******

* * *

**

**¿****De qué están hechos lo sueños?**

**II**

**El material de los Sueños. **

* * *

La decisión de Lily

**Noviembre 2, 1975 **

**Vuâdiz****, Las Islas. **

No recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado después de su huida de La Cima. Había perdido el conocimiento ya lejos de la montaña y al despertar había aparecido en la isla oeste: Vuâdiz.

Era una selva estilo tropical con una vegetación completamente distinta a la de cualquier selva en el mundo.

Había vagado por ella seguramente meses enteros. No sabía por qué había huido de La Cima, había sentido que su alma se hacía pedazos al mirar a la niña muerta por culpa del destino.

Había fallado, había ido a luchar contra lo preestablecido y había perdido. El destino le había ganado una vez más.

Ya muchas veces durante sus vueltas por Vuâdiz había caído de rodillas ante la debilidad que la acongojaba. En parte eran las sombras que no dejaban de crecer a su alrededor. Por otro, lado el destino de sus amigos y el saber que era una cobarde que había huido le destrozaba el corazón.

Muchas veces había visto una ciudad a la distancia, hacia allí le hubiera gustado correr para luego regresar a Inglaterra, pero tenía tanto miedo. Miedo de sus amigos, de lo que ellos pensarían ahora de ella, pero también tenía mucho miedo de sí misma. Lo que podía hacerle a la gente, a las personas que la rodeaban.

En Vuâdiz estaba a salvo. Nadie sufría su ira, su dolor… pues sus emociones se habían convertido en sus enemigos. No podía gritar sin que las sombras llegaran a ella y un rayo de energía cayera sobre la zona dónde se encontraba. No podía llorar sin que a su vez su alrededor sufriera una transformación.

Comenzaba a entender día a día que los poderes del caos eran implacables, incontenibles, terribles y ella era la portadora, la guardiana de esa maldición.

Pensaba en esas cosas mientras caminaba. La túnica blanca que llevaba desde el comienzo del viaje tenía ahora un color grisáceo, ella estaba desarreglada y por todo su cuerpo había cortadas y moretones.

Se avecinaba una tormenta. Tenía que buscar refugio antes de que la lluvia la alcanzara.

Los poderes del caos la asustaban. Sabía que podía matar a alguien con sólo su mano y eso la asustaba. ¡Era demasiado poder¡Demasiado dolor¡Demasiada responsabilidad!

Lily se dejó caer bajo una gran hoja y abrazo sus rodillas. Comenzó a llorar como solía hacerlo cuando la duda la albergaba. El mayor problema de la Reina del Caos era la duda, la duda y el vacío que sentía en su interior. No había nadie a su alrededor para aliviar el dolor de su alma herida, nadie para sanar sus heridas. Estaba sola rascando y hundiendo cada vez más sus uñas en las viejas heridas, no las dejaba cicatrizar, las abría y dejaba sangrar todo el tiempo, a toda hora. La lluvia comenzó a caer. La hoja no cubría del todo a la pobre joven que se mojó al instante.

¿Por qué lloras, niña?- murmuró una voz suave y angelical. Lily levantó la cabeza. Lanzó un gritó ahogado. La lluvia ya no caía sobre ella y la figura que tenía enfrente.

Parecía brillar y sonreía de forma maternal. Sus ojos pardos expresaban compasión por la joven frente a ella. El cabello de aquella mujer caía hasta sus pies en una cortina negra y su piel le dio escalofríos a Lily, blanca pero algo escamosa, parecía más bien la de un lagarto.

.-.¿Quién es usted?

.-.Una persona que conoce tu sufrimiento mejor que nadie, Lily.

La pelirroja abrió sus ojos.

.-.¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

.-.Es mi misión saberlo.

.-.¿Quién es usted?

.-.La mayoría de la gente me llama La Dama del Tiempo, para otros nada más soy una jefa autoritaria, para ti soy Gewlin Ewan.

El apellido resonó en la mente de Lily y ella abrió los ojos aun más por la sorpresa.

.-.Pensé que él último Ewan era Dumbledore.

.-.Él último en Inglaterra. Yo como tú soy la última descendiente de mi familia. Después de mi los Ewan morirán, no quedará Ewan puro, igual será cuando tú mueras.

Lily miró a aquella mujer, ambas estaban unidas lo sentía.

.-.¿Qué hace aquí?

.-.Vengo a ayudarte, Lily. Necesitamos que regreses a Inglaterra.

.-.¡No volveré!- gritó la joven con resolución.

.-.Tus amigos sufren.

.-.¡Ellos…!- Lily no terminó de decir su frase. El gritó de Ale rompió en su cabeza. La pelirroja lanzó un gemido.

.-.Sólo hay una forma de que los ayudes, regresa a Inglaterra.

.-.¡No puedo¡No puedo mirarlos a la cara¡Huí!

.-.�¿Los dejarás morir!

.-.Ellos… ellos…

.-.Si no los ayudas, morirán.

La verdad golpeó a Lily como un cubo de agua helada.

.-.Los poderes del Caos son mucho más grandes lo que piensas. Son casi absolutos.

Lily repitió las palabras en voz baja y luego dijo:

.-.¿A qué se refiere?

.-.Los poderes del caos van más haya de causar sufrimiento a su portador y lanzar energía. Permiten a la persona vaciarse totalmente y en ese vacío, Lily, todo es posible.

La pelirroja la miró sin entender.

.-.Es el vacío y si logras controlarlo, podrás controlar al caos, podrás hacer más cosas de las que crees… es un poder absoluto…

Lily lanzó un grito de sorpresa ante aquella información.

.-.¿Iras a Inglaterra?- preguntó una vez más la Dama del Tiempo.

.-.No.- contestó Lily.- no puedo, pero…

La última Ewan sonrió.

.-.Hagamos un trato.- murmuró.- Dame a Isabel y yo salvaré a tus amigos.

.-.¿Qué?

.-.Eres la reencarnación de la primera reina¿no es así?

.-.Pensé que Alessandra…

.-.Tú eres su reencarnación en ti yace el alma de Isabel. Dame durante unos minutos una parte de ese poder, del que tenía Isabel y los salvaré. Sólo que las consecuencias de mis actos serán caóticas.

.-.¿A qué se refiere?

.-.Moriré después de salvarlos, moriré como tú.

Lily la miró. Todos creerían que estaba muerta. Todos pensarían que ella había muerto. ¿Podía hacerles eso? No, pero no podía regresar a Inglaterra. Sólo le quedaba una salida.

.-.Está bien¿qué debo hacer?

.-.Vacíate y dame un poco durante unos segundos a Isabel.

Lily cerró sus ojos. Comenzó a buscar las sombras a su alrededor. No tardó mucho en encontrar un estado para sacarlas sin causar algún daño. En su estancia en Vuâdiz había aprendido como controlar aquellas explosiones de energía.

Sintió en el vacío como alguien entraba en ella y se llevaba una parte importante de su ser.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba demasiado cansada para moverse. Miró hacia Gewlin Ewan y no se encontró con la Dama del Tiempo, sino consigo misma.

.-.Lily.- murmuró esa copia.- Eres la reencarnación de Isabel nunca pienses que es mentira.

.-.Pero Ale…

.-.No lo dudes, ni aunque Alessandra trate arrebatarte el poder. Tú eres la reencarnación de Isabel.

Con un suspiró Lily cayó desmayada sobre la tierra húmeda de Vuâdiz. La lluvia siguió cayendo a su alrededor sin tocarla.

Mientras tanto la última de los Ewan tomó su lugar y la Dama del Tiempo murió en el mundo muggle, en la capital de Inglaterra. Muchos llorarían su muerte. Algunos por ser la líder del consejo de sabios y otros la llorarían creyendo que era la Reina del caos. Para el mundo mágico Lily Evans estaba muerta y jamás regresaría.

Que equivocados estaban.

* * *

NA.

Hola a tods!

Antes de comenzar, quiero decirles que leí los rrs (como siempre hago)… y me di cuenta que había dos temas de los que hablaban todos los rrs…

La muerte de Lily.

El compromiso de Elinor.

Del primero ya no han de tener dudas… ¿enserio creyeron que yo iba a matar a Lily? Es mi reina del caos! Como voy a matarla!

En el segundo les digo a tods de una vez que todo pasa y nada es como parece, todos los personajes secundarios (fuera de los ochos principales, los merodeadores y la cuatro chicas) tienen una historia detrás… así que deben fijarse bien… ¡Nada es lo que parece y todo puede pasar! Elinor está comprometida, pero la pregunta es si llegara a casarse…

Adelantos:

El siguiente chap se llama _"Él y ella"_ que subiré en quince días. En este chap vemos que sucede al siguiente año después de la muerte de Lily (cuando ella regresa a Inglaterra), varias escenas J y Sirius por fin descubre lo que siente realmente por Elinor…

RRS

Alicia: Claro! Que esperabas que me tardara mas?... claro que estoy muy lenta en eso de escribir, pero bueno :P- lo haré… a niña que corregí la escena lj esa que esta medio mala y creo que quedó mejor, luego te la mandó para betear.

NeLi BlAcK: Sí… el chap fue devastador… Ya te he dicho que soy mala… ¿Qué esperabas? No sé… pero creo que para ahora ya sabrás que le pasa a Lily. Que bueno que te gustó el chap.

Pilitonks: Ya sabes que actualizo cada quince días, a menos que sea EA entonces lo subo cada semana. Mira que todas tienen malos hábitos, leen en vez de estudiar. La verdad no me lo creo… no puede ser tan bueno :P bueno ahora ya has de saber que sucedió con Lily… o no que soy lista? Ojala te haya ido bien en tus exámenes, Pues mira que creo que voy una temporada atrás :P pero ni te preocupes porque lo veo con mi mamá y además me encanta saber lo que pasa :P

Blanca: Bueno como todos creo que ya sabes lo que sucedió con Lily. Sí, Ingrid los mató por tus demás preguntas creo que ya las resolviste.

Flor: Bueno lo del compromiso… ¿Qué puedo decir? Claro que hay que hacerlo de emoción! Ya sabes que me encanta el misterio!

Niniel204¿Qué tal las vacaciones? Espero que bien.

La batalla es genial y esa es una de las mejores partes, ahora que Lily dijo que sí tampoco se va a quitar a voldie tan fácilmente de encima. De eso se trata, de que no sepas quién es! Si, James está sufriendo y verás que Lily también. Mira que le atinaste… como iba a estar muerta! Ya ahora sabrás lo que sucedió! Pero quien se lo esperaba!

Ya actualicé ojalá te haya gustado el chap.

Kittyen: Bueno, creo que no vas a dejar el ff, porque tan loca no estoy, ya ahora sabrás lo que sucedió y no seguirás diciéndome que vas a dejar de leer. Que bueno que te guste! Aunque hay algunos capítulos muy, muy largos… que no sé… tal vez debí acortarlos…

Trini: Ya viste que sucedió con Lily… Elinor aún no se casa así que muchas cosas pueden pasar (lo cual no quiere decir que vayan a pasar he?)

Andry Black: Bueno… no se puede leer el material de los sueños sin leer la primera parte… no entenderías nada… pero que bueno que estés aquí ya leyendo y dejando rrs. Claro que va a terminar como HP, ya aquí ves que las cosas no son como se ve…

Bueno eso fue todo… Gracias por los rrs… como siempre agradeciendo su apoyo en este ff…

Syringen

ALCS


	13. Él y Ella I

Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece.

_Dedicado a Carlos Meza por su ayuda en la corrección de la primera parte de esta historia y a Alicia mi beta._

**

* * *

**

**¿De qué están hechos lo sueños?**

**II**

**El material de los Sueños. **

* * *

"Él y ella"

**Julio 9, 1976**

Llovía. Sobre ellos caían las gruesas gotas. Llevaba tiempo sin moverse. Tenía la vista fija en el agua de mar que se veía más feroz que la misma tormenta.

Desde Noviembre de 1975 muchas cosas habían cambiado. No solamente para los heraldos, sino también para el mundo mágico. El Lord Oscuro siguió colocando bombas de hechizos en distintos lugares públicos incluyendo el callejón Diagon. Pronto el ministerio (o mejor dicho la Orden del Fénix) logró identificarlas y neutralizarlas a tiempo. Esto no redujo los ataques de Voldemort. Ningún mago o bruja estaba ya a salvo. Era la tercera vez que el Lord Oscuro atacaba, pero hasta ese momento comenzaron los años oscuros. La gente tenía miedo, ya no se sabía en quién confiar, se vivía con el horrible presentimiento de que tú o tus seres queridos serían los siguientes.

Aun bajo la lluvia, el acantilado parecía hermoso. Había ido muchas veces en compañía de él a ese lugar. Pero ahora la visita tenía un carácter distinto. Había llegado a Inglaterra unas semanas antes y había estado viajando. Hasta ese momento no había puesto un pie en Londres. Tenía contactos en la capital que le habían informado de las mayores novedades. Hacía poco su agente clave le había dado la información que necesitaba, por eso estaba allí.

Seguía los pasos de sus antiguos amigos, deseaba saber todo lo que les había sucedido en esos dos años.

Elinor y Alessandra seguían con sus libros y esta última continuaba sus viajes con Remus. La joven Dashwood mientras tanto seguía con todas sus actividades agregando dos más a la lista: la Orden del Fénix y su boda. Ella y John habían decidido que se casarían en septiembre y la joven llevaba siempre en su bolso una carpeta llena de papeles donde se leían los precios de rosas, mesas, sillas y otros miles de aditamentos importantes.

Alicia también planeaba casarse, pero ella a diferencia de su amiga tendría que esperar menos. A principios de agosto estaría unida de por vida a Frank Longbottom.

Era doloroso descubrir todo lo que se había perdido. Habían sido años difíciles que se había perdido de forma gratuita.

Ya hacía tiempo que James había dejado su fase de ermitaño. Entre sus trabajos como Auror Alfa y la Orden del Fénix tenía muy poco tiempo para hacer cualquier otra cosa. Su abuelo había muerto en marzo a causa de un ataque masivo y su abuela se escondía en Irlanda. Por ellos cada domingo James iba acompañando o solo al cementerio. Nunca dejó de visitar a sus padres, su abuelo o su querida Lily que reposaban y no veían ya en lo que el mundo se había convertido.

Y por eso estaba allí ahora. Dejó de ver el agua y giró sus ojos hacia una de las lápidas. Se acercó con cuidado y la miró de arriba abajo. Sus ojos expresaron turbación al leer lo que decía la piedra.

_Lily Evans_

_1954 - 1975_

_Querida hija, amiga y ser humano. _

_Nunca será olvidada. _

Había estado preguntándose por esa tumba. Estaba vacía, pero eso nadie lo sabía. Para el mundo mágico, para cualquiera de los bandos que luchaban en esa guerra, para ellos Lily Evans había muerto.

Pero allí frente a la tumba, una mujer pelirroja temblaba con la mirada perdida en la piedra.

La Reina del Caos estaba en Inglaterra y nadie tenía idea de que Lily Evans era la sombra entre la lluvia.

* * *

**Julio 19, 1976**

**Londres, Inglaterra**

.-.Puedo saber…- murmuró Sara con suavidad.- ¿A dónde vas?

Sirius miró a la mujer. Dejó su chaqueta en el sillón.

.-.Al Profeta, Alicia nos citó.

Sara dejó el libro que había estado leyendo. Se levantó, su mirada se cruzó con la de su novio. A diferencia de Peter y Marina, la relación entre Sara y Sirius había comenzado a enfriarse y debilitarse poco a poco. Sara se había vuelto fría y seca, ya casi no hablaban y parecían extraños. Los ojos de la joven iban vaciándose de toda alegría, que era substituida por tristeza y soledad. Black solía sentir dolor cuando sus ojos se encontraban, pero no la agonizante sensación que lo llenó el día que Elinor anunció su compromiso, el mismo sentimiento que aparecía en él cuando la veía sonreír ante su boda.

.-.¿Por qué apartas la mirada?- preguntó la mujer con sus ojos fijos en el suelo.- ¿Qué sucede entre nosotros, Sirius?

.-.Quisiera saberlo, Sara, yo…

Ella bajó la mirada cuando él intento mirarla de nuevo. Se quedaron en silencio. Ella dio la vuelta, se paró frente a la ventana dándole la espalda a Sirius.

.-.Va a llover.- dijo.- Ten cuidado… mamá suele decir que es malo salir con lluvia.

.-.Llegaré pronto. Voy a caminar hasta el profeta. No te preocupes por mí.

Sara asintió.

.-.Mamá nunca hace caso de sus propios consejos… regresa pronto, Sirius.

.-.¿quieres salir a cenar hoy, Sara?

Esta vez ella negó. Sirius quería acercarse y abrazarla, pero no podía.

.-.No, mamá vendrá de nuevo. Tal vez… tal vez el sábado.

.-.Está bien, Sara. Nos veremos en la noche.

.-.No llegues tarde.

Sirius asintió. Volvió a tomar su chaqueta y caminó hacia la puerta del departamento. Sara había comenzado a decir incoherencias hacía un mes, tal vez más. Hablaba de sus padres y hermanos, parecía no recordar que era la única persona con vida en su familia. Decía que su madre iba a cenar y a visitarla. Sirius Black estaba muy preocupado por ella… Sentía verla así…

Con ese sentimiento dentro de su ser emprendió el camino al profeta. Sara tenía razón al decir que llovería. Pero¿cuándo no llovía en Londres? Acortaría camino por el parque. Ya lo había decidido, tenía que pensar, tenía que pensar mucho antes de llegar a la oficina de Alice.

Caminó entre los árboles del viejo parque. Entre ellos había uno muy grande y frondoso que daba sombra al camino. Algo hizo que Sirius Black se parará justo frente a ese árbol y lo mirara de arriba a bajo. Algo en el tronco le dio escalofríos. Había una persona leyendo. Desde allí miraba a la figura y está no parecía real. Tenía una boina verde y se notaba que la figura tenía el cabello rojo.

Sirius se acercó como encantado ¿sería posible?

.-.Disculpe, creo que la confundo con alguien, pero…

La voz de Sirius se cortó. La mujer había volteado y había fijado sus ojos en él con una sonrisa indulgente. Al instante la sonrisa desapareció. La joven abrió la boca con sorpresa.

.-.¿Lily?- preguntó Sirius aún sin entender.- ¿cómo…?

* * *

Las oficinas del profeta estaban en un edificio decadente en el este de la ciudad. En el primer piso había carteles de clausura y en los piso superiores pancartas de renta y venta. Poca gente respetable pasaba por allí. La oficina de Alicia Monrrow estaba en el cuarto piso. El edifico por dentro, era completamente distinto a su exterior. Estaba lleno de luces, los pasillos alfombrados, gente que corría y hablaba en todas partes. Aviones de papel y lechuzas, las noticias más importantes del mundo mágico se escribían en ese lugar.

Alicia solía pasar muchas horas metida allí. Era una leyenda. Era más joven que la mayoría y ya era muy exitosa. El cuarto piso era más tranquilo que los que estaban abajo. En la oficina de Alicia estaban en ese momento los otros heraldos.

Alessandra se levantó del sillón dónde había estado sentada.

.-.No podemos seguir así.- dijo con la fuerza que la caracterizaba.- Debemos tomar una decisión. Narcisa habla de su hermana y de Ingrid con miedo. Al parecer comienzan a prepararse las cosas para la boda de Ingrid y Malfoy… Bellatrix no está feliz. Un ataque masivo, eso es lo que debemos esperar.

.-.Pasamos de heraldos a herederos.- dijo Peter.- ¿cuál es la diferencia?

.-.Ninguna, pero ¿qué esperabas? Creías que Albus nos dejaría afuera de sus planes porque nosotros somos cobardes.- le retó Alessandra.

.-.¡No somos cobardes!- negó Marina.- Ninguno de nosotros es cobarde y tampoco lo fue Lily, hemos pasado por mas crueldades que la mayoría de las personas de nuestra edad.

.-.Ella.- murmuró Elinor.- Ella ya no siente nada… ella no ve en lo que este maldito mundo se ha convertido y me alegra.

.-.¿te alegra que esté muerta?- le preguntó Alicia.

.-.Por supuesto que no.- dijo enfadada- Pero hubiera sido muy doloroso para ella, para ella y ese corazón tan grande…

Las pláticas que tenían los heraldos solían caer siempre en lo mismo. James se quedó callado, estaba apoyado en el archivero cuando de pronto se levantó. Miró a su alrededor y luego a Alessandra. Todos notaron el cambió de James Potter. Elinor se acercó a él y lo miró buscando la razón de aquel comportamiento.

.-.¿estás bien?- preguntó.

.-.no.- contestó el hombre. Se acercó a la ventana de Alicia y miró hacia la calle.- Sentí algo… algo imposible. Tal vez lo imagine.

.-.¿Seguro?- preguntó su amiga.- Estás pálido.

Lo que James había sentido era difícil de describir. Sentía lo mismo que aquella vez sentado en la estación de Hogsmade cuando esperaba que Lily llegará con el último tren. Esperaba y algo en su interior le decía que no podía rendirse. Ahora no esperaba a Lily, ella estaba muerta, él mismo la había visto… no tenía porque esperar, pero algo en su interior había dado un brincó unos momento antes. Algo que le decía con fuerza que no había acabado, que algo faltaba, que él no debía rendirse. ¡Rendirse¡Ella estaba muerta cómo no rendirse!

.-.¿James?- preguntó Alessandra- ¿Qué sucede, Potter?

.-.Ella…

.-.¿Quién?

.-.Lily…

Se quedaron en silencio mirando al hombre que aún tenía los ojos perdidos en la ciudad.

.-.¿Qué con ella? James…- Remus le hizo una seña a su novia para que esta callara y Ale cerró su boca.

.-.Yo… la sentí.

.-.?Qué!- Elinor se acercó a él.- Ella está muerta James, no hay forma de que la sintieras. Es absurdo.

.-.Era como si estuviera aquí. Dijo mi nombre y la vi… no estaba muerta… ella…- James se giró y miró a Elinor.- ¿Eli, jamás has sentido que tienes una conexión con alguien¿Algo tan fuerte que jamás terminarÂ?Una conexión que te obliga al sentirte muerta a dar tus últimos pensamientos para esa persona? Supongo que sientes eso por John… pues eso siento por Lily y lo sentí ahora… sentí que estaba aquí… viva…

.-.James…

.-.¿No te has sentido nunca unida así a John¿O alguien más?

.-.¡Claro que me he sentido así¡Pero ella está muerta!

.-.No lo está.- dijo una voz desde la puerta. Elinor se giró y sintió como su corazón le daba un vuelco. Había estado pensando en su cabeza la repuesta a la pregunta de James… se sentía unida a una sola persona de esa forma y ahora esa persona estaba de pie frente a ella.

.-.¿Qué?- preguntó Alessandra. Se acercó a Sirius Black.- ¿Qué dijiste?

.-.Lily Evans no está muerta.- murmuró Sirius. Su mirada se iba ensombreciendo mientras hablaba, miraba a James.- Está más viva que cualquiera de nosotros.

.-.¿Está… está viva?- preguntó James.- ¿Está viva¿Dónde está Sirius¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?

Sirius bajó la mirada.

.-.Ella no quiere verte, no quiere ver a ninguno de nosotros…

* * *

Lily Evans estaba frente a él. Estaba viva. Era real. Todos sus sentidos le decían que era real. Él tomó la boina verde y se la quitó causando que el largo cabello rojo de la joven cayera como una cascada, sus ojos verdes miraban a Sirius suplicando. Era real… era real…

.-.Sirius, yo…

.-.Tú estás muerta.

Ella negó mordiendo su labio inferior.

.-.Alguien más murió en mi lugar, con mi apariencia.

Lily comenzó entonces a relatar, de forma breve y cautelosa, lo sucedido aquella noche. Sirius no podía entenderlo, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Se acercó a Lily y la abrazó.

.-.No puedo creer que estés aquí. Todos te han extrañado tanto, James no es el mismo desde que nos dejaste hace dos años.

.-.Lo sé, lo sé.- Los ojos de Lily se llenaron de lágrimas. Se había contagiado de la alegría de Sirius.

.-.¿Qué te ha sucedido¿Por qué no habáis regresado?

.-.Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, cosas que arreglar, entrenamientos…

.-.¡No importa¡Ven iremos a donde Alice y nos contarás a todos!- tomó la mano de la pelirroja y la jaló hacia delante.

.-.No, Sirius.- la voz de Lily sonó demasiado suave o esa fue la sensación de Black. Soltó la mano de Black.

.-.¿Qué?- él se giró y la miró. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron mientras la miraba.

.-.No se suponía que nos viéramos… no puedo verlos. No después de lo que hice… no puedo verlo a él.

.-.¿James?- preguntó incrédulo.- él estará más que feliz de verte.

.-.Él cree que estoy muerta… yo lo abandoné… de nuevo… soy una cobarde, Sirius. Lo he lastimado tanto, a todos, pero más a él… demasiado… lo he lastimado tanto… ¿Quién asegura que no lo lastimaré de nuevo? No puedo presentarme y mirarlo a la cara… no puedo…

.-.¿Por qué no dices su nombre?

.-.Sabrá que estoy aquí.

.-.Le voy a decir que estás aquí, Lily…

.-.¡No!- la joven se alejó con miedo de Sirius.- No puede decirle que estoy aquí, a ninguno.

Sirius miró a la pelirroja.

.-.Tú no eres Lily.- murmuró.- James no merece saber en que clase de persona te has convertido.

Lily se tambaleó.

.-.Sirius te lo rugó.

Él la miró de arriba a bajo.

.-.Adiós, Evans, ojalá siguieras muerta.

Lily miró como Sirius se alejaba. La joven abrió los ojos y cayó de rodillas sobre el camino de grava. Abrió la boca y dejó escapar un sollozo.

.-.James…- murmuró.- James perdóname.

La joven se sacudió cuando sintió a James cerca de ella. El daño estaba hecho.

* * *

.-.¿Dónde la viste?- preguntó Elinor.- ¿Dónde está Lily?

.-.No quiere vernos.- repitió Sirius. Elinor se acercó al hombre.

.-.Dime ahora mismo dónde está Lily.- murmuró de forma peligrosa.

.-.En el parque.- contestó Sirius finalmente.

Elinor no esperó nada más. Tomó su abrigo y salió corriendo del lugar.

.-.¿Por qué regresó?- preguntó James suavemente rompiendo el silencio.- ¿Por qué?

.-.Viene a luchar con Voldemort.- dijo Sirius.- Ella quería morir de verdad. Esa noche, pero hubo alguien le hizo una oferta que no pudo rehusar.

Alessandra no hablaba. Miró la ventana. ¿Lily¿Lily allí? Ya había tenido la sensación de que no estaba muerta, pero…

.-.?Por qué nos dejó¡No lo entiendo!- gritó de pronto. Se acercó a Sirius.- ¿Por qué regresó ahora?

.-.No estoy seguro, mencionó un entrenamiento.

Alessandra se puso pálida. Desde el momento en que había salido de la fortaleza de su padre las mismas frases rondaban sus sueños. Voldemort le había dicho que Lily Evans no era la verdadera reencarnación de Isabel. Que ella, Alessandra Ryddle, era la protectora de su legado, la verdadera reencarnación. La muerte de su amiga le había hecho pensar que algún día los poderes de su madre llegarían a ella… pero Lily estaba viva. ¡Lily era la poseedora de aquel poder¡Ella se había entrenado toda su vida para ser heraldo, para ser la protectora¡Pero era Lily Evans, una chica que siempre había sido nadie… y le había quitado todo!

Alessandra se tambaleó por la rabia. Hacía mucho que no se sentía así.

.-.No quiere vernos.- murmuró de nuevo.- Pues bien… nosotros no tenemos por qué verla… suficiente volvamos a la reunión.

Alicia miró a Alessandra. Hizo una mueca antes de dirigirse a su escritorio. De un cajón sacó varios papeles. En ese momento comenzó a llover. La lluvia golpeó la ventana de la oficina con ímpetu, un diluvio inglés¡qué sorpresa!

La reunión no fue del todo bien. Nadie prestaba mucha atención a lo que decían los demás y cuando presentaban lo que habían averiguado lo hacían de forma lenta y suave, como si no estuvieran en ese lugar.

Sirius miró el agua que resbalaba por el cristal. Sara había tenido razón. Llovía. Pero¿Cuándo no llovía en esa maldita ciudad? Claramente ese no era un buen día.

* * *

Elinor salió corriendo del edificio. No se tomó la molestia de verificar que algún muggle estuviera cerca cuando salió. Por la calle gris se encontró a algunos borrachos que cantaban a todo pulmón. Ella no se detuvo. Tenía que llegar, tenía que ver con sus propios ojos que Lily Evans no estaba muerta. Mientras corría la misma pregunta pasaba por su cabeza. ¿Qué había pasado realmente?

Había enterrado a su mejor amiga. Estaba segura de que Lily yacía en aquella tumba. Era Lily, la misma cara, los mismos ojos, el cabello era idéntico. Además¿quién más podía haberlos salvado! La explosión, la bomba, Ingrid, el momento preciso. Todas las circunstancias apuntaban a que la muerta era Lily, pero entonces… ¿cómo?

Si no había sido ella, quién los había salvado… la única con tal poder era la reina del caos. La única reina del caos que quedaba era Lily. ¡Isabel estaba muerta!

Llegó pronto al parque, no entendía cómo había llegado hasta allí. Sus pies estaban enfundados en aquellos zapatos de tacón, pero aún así había podido correr como posesa hacía el lugar indicado.

Sabía que ese era el parque. Lo conocía. Sabía que Sirius pasaba por allí cuando iba a El Profeta.

Entró al parque, disminuyó su velocidad y comenzó a buscar a su amiga.

¿Dónde estaría? Tal vez ya se había ido.

Mientras se adentraba cada vez más en el parque, gotas finas comenzaron a mojar el pavimento. Elinor siguió buscando, no podía parar, una fuerza sobrehumana le hacía seguir entre la lluvia. El diluvio caía a su alrededor y entonces la vio. Elinor no pudo creerlo al principio. Pensó que era su imaginación.

.-.¿Lily?- murmuró suavemente. Su amiga levantó la cara y por primera vez desde hacía dos años ambas se miraron.

La joven pelirroja abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo. Se levantó y caminó hacia Elinor. Ésta, por otra parte, se quedó clavada en su lugar.

.-.Tú… tú… tú estás viva…

Lily asintió.

.-.Elinor había querido irte a buscar. Sé que te casas y yo quería verte… oh Eli…- se acercó más a su amiga con intención de abrazarla, pero ésta retrocedió.

.-.¿Por qué nos dejaste?- preguntó.- Acaso… no, no sé que pensabas, no veo una razón para huir… ¿Por qué?

Fue entonces el turno de Lily para quedarse de pie, tenía la mirada perdida en los árboles detrás de Elinor.

.-.No lo sé, Eli… lo sentí… sentí que debía salir de allí, algo muy fuerte me decía que debía salir… no podía negarme, tenía que irme… tenía que…

.-.¿Por qué no estás muerta? Pensé… todos te lloramos, todos sufrimos tu muerte… tus padres… nosotros…

.-.Murió alguien más en mi lugar.

.-.¡Tan egoísta fuiste! . ¡Tan egoísta que mandaste a alguien a morir por ti!

La lluvia seguía cayendo. Lily bajó la mirada.

.-.Sí, Elinor, tan egoísta fui… ella me ofreció el anonimato, me ofreció mi libertad… tenía tanto miedo, por donde veía mi destino estaba fichado, decidido… me ofreció lo que nadie había podido darme… me dio el poder sobre mi destino.

.-.¿Quién?- la voz de Elinor había adquirido un tono frío.

.-.Gewlin, Gewlin Ewan… era La Dama del Tiempo.

Elinor abrió su boca, pero de ella no salió ningún sonido.

.-.Sí, esa mujer, la líder del consejo de sabios era la última Ewan… ella se ofreció a morir en mi lugar, se ofreció a ser mi conducto para salvarlos, porque me dijo que yo era la única que podía salvarlos. Sólo tenía que entregarle algo…

.-.¿Qué?- Elinor se estremeció… el frío la inundaba…

.-.El alma de Isabel.

Los ojos de la joven Dashwood se cerraron. Varias lágrimas salieron de ellos, pero con la lluvia no se notaba. Unos segundos después su mirada gris se posó en la pelirroja. En ella no había rastro de amistad, sólo calma.

.-.Me caso en septiembre.

.-.Lo sé…

.-.Bueno… pensaba invitarte, pero Lily… tú estás muerta… creo que James no soportaría ver a un fantasma… menos al tuyo…

.-.Elinor…

.-.Ojalá puedas terminar con Voldemort, tal vez nos encontraremos…- Elinor se dio la vuelta y se alejó entre la lluvia.

Lily cerró sus ojos apretando fuertemente sus párpados. ¡Eso tenía que ser una pesadilla! . ¡Había creído que Elinor entendería! Debía hablar con él… tenía que… tenía que ver con sus propios ojos lo que su corazón ya le estaba gritando… él la iba a odiar, como todos los demás….

* * *

La reunión terminó cerca de las cuatro. No había dejado de llover. Ale desapareció al dar terminada la reunión. Se excusó diciendo que debía hablar con Dumbledore, darle a conocer lo que habían averiguado. Todos sabían que también le diría que Lily Evans había regresado. Había que pedir la opinión del líder de la orden antes de actuar. Remus pretendía ir con ella, pero la joven se negó, dijo que en aparecer ella no tenía un problema y que ese medio no era peligroso. Así sin más, con un pequeño plop, Ale ya no estaba.

James también tomó su capa y salió de la oficina. Sirius lo siguió. Tenía que hablar con él.

.-.¡James!- gritó mientras lo seguía por el pasillo alfombrado.- ¡James, espera! . ¡Tenemos qué hablar!

El hombre se paró en seguida y se giró.

.-.¿De qué, Sirius? . ¿De cómo es que yo fui un idiota? . ¿De cómo mi existencia no tiene mucho sentido? Oh no, Black. ¡Yo no quiero hablar de Lily Evans! . ¡No necesito hablar de ella! . ¡.¿Sabes por qué?.! . ¡Porque lo que haga o no Lily Evans me tiene sin cuidado! . ¡Puede morirse de nuevo si quiere, a mi me da igual!

.-.James…- Sirius se acercó a su amigo.- James, cálmate.

.-.Estoy calmado, Sirius. Sólo que acabo de enterarme que lo que he vivido el ultimo año, por lo que he luchado y dado mi vida… no tiene ninguna sentido. En este momento hubiera preferido que ella estuviera muerta.

James se volteó, pero en vez de caminar como había querido se quedó parado. Frente a él, sobre un charco, había una mujer. Su cabello caía sobre su cara, su abrigo estaba empapado y sus ojos estaban clavados en James.

.-.Lily.- murmuró el hombre.-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

.-.Necesitaba verte.- contestó ella- Necesitaba comprender… yo… yo sólo quería saber si me odiabas…

James la miró de arriba abajo.

.-.¿Y qué esperabas? . ¿Qué estuviera feliz por qué no quieres verme? . ¿Qué me sintiera realizado por qué los últimos dos años me mentiste? . ¡Porque eso hiciste, Lily, nos mentiste a todos! . ¡Sólo eres una cobarde! . ¡Siempre lo haz sido! . ¡Huiste una vez en Hogwarts… no regresaste por mí, lo he comprendido, regresaste por tus remordimientos! . ¡Y volviste a huir! . ¡Y no regrésate, no sé por qué, no lo entiendo y tampoco quiero comprenderlo! . ¡Sólo sé que eres una cobarde, Lily Evans!

.-.James… por favor, tienes que escucharme… yo tenía miedo…

.-.¿Cuándo no has tenido miedo? . ¡Todos hemos tenido miedo! . ¡Pero no hemos huido! . ¡Tú no haces más que huir! . ¡Nos dejaste! . ¡Me abandonaste de nuevo, Lily!

.-.Tenía que salir de ese lugar… James, tenía que irme…

Él se acercó desafiante hacía ella.

.-.Jamás creí que me sentiría tan estúpido. No huiste esa vez en La Cima, me ha costado comprenderlo, no, tu huiste y te escondiste cuando más te necesitábamos. ¡Creí que habías muerto para salvarnos! . ¡Que era mi obligación, la de todos, no dejar que tu sacrificio fuera en vano! . ¡Pero tú, tú fuiste una cobarde y te escondiste! . ¡No veo por qué apareces ahora!

.-.Porque terminé lo que hacía en las islas… James, yo daría mi vida para salvar a cualquiera de ustedes, pero tenía miedo, estaba sola en medio de una selva y sólo podía pensar en que había fallado, hasta que ella me ofreció mi libertad y…

.-.¿Tu libertad?- James río.

Para ese momento de la oficina habían salido los demás heraldos. Ninguno de ellos se movía o hacía ademán de interrumpir. De las demás oficinas se asomaban cabezas… pero nadie parecía quejarse. Sabían que interrumpir no sería bueno.

.-.Tu libertad.- repitió James con sorna.- Sí, me imagino que fuiste tan egoísta como para tomar tu libertad y dejarnos a nosotros¡Qué fuéramos nosotros los esclavos¡No importa porque tú tienes tu libertad!

.-.No es cierto, no digas cosas que jamás pasaron por mi mete. Jamás pensé en dejarlos, pero estaba asustada, el destino tenía un papel para mí, uno bien definido y yo no podía contra él… no podía contra mi destino. Estar en Las Islas fue tan doloroso en aquel primer viaje… con solo ver a alguien su destino se presentaba frente a mí. Estaba asustada…

.-.Todos estamos asustados. Estamos en guerra, las personas mueren. Todos tienen miedo… pregúntale a cualquier mago, tal vez no te lo diga, pero estoy seguro que tú podrás leer que todos tienen miedo. Pero ninguno huye… todos tienen sus destinos, pero no huyen de ellos. Porque hay cosas más importantes. Esta la vida de los demás… no sabes lo que hizo tu muerte… no lo entenderías.

Lily bajó la mirada. Clavó sus ojos en la alfombra mojada.

.-.¿Por qué bajas tus ojos? . ¿Te avergüenzas? Me alegro. Fuiste egoísta y cobarde. ¡No puedo creer que nos dejaras¡No puedo creer que yo haya sido tan tonto como para luchar por ti! Me preguntaste si te odiaba… ah Lily, no, no te odio… sabes bien que no pudo odiarte, pero eso no me impide sentir que no merecía la pena todo lo que los otros te lloraron… tus padres… ah, Lily si tu supieras… te sentirías igual que como yo me siento y también sentirías repulsión.

.-.¿Qué cosa?- preguntó ella dudosa mientras subía la mirada.- ?Qué pasó James!

.-.¡.¿Por qué tengo yo que decírtelo! . ¡Eres tú la cobarde! . ¡Dejaste a todos aquí, Lily, sin saber lo que eso causaría! . ¡Falsificaste tu muerte sin pensar! . ¡Cambiaste tu destino, realmente lo cambiaste!

.-.James- chilló ella.- Te lo suplico, dime que sucedió.

James la miró con rabia. Dio unos pasos más hacia ella, hasta que quedó a su lado.

.-.Varias cosas, Lily… yo… yo me arrepiento de los sentimientos hacía ti, de todos los recuerdos que mueven algo en mi interior, pero aún así debo decírtelo. Lily, tus padres están muertos.

Luego de esas palabras James se alejó algunos pasos dejando a una pálida y temblorosa joven detrás de él.

.-.Ves porque no puedo mirarte, ves porque sería mejor que te odiara. Huiste y por esa cobardía… Lily no sólo me dejaste a mí, dejaste toda tu vida y por eso tus padres están muertos.

La joven comenzó a temblar cada vez más.

.-.No es cierto. ¡Mientes! No es verdad.- Se giró y caminó hacia James que se volteó a mirarla cuando ella gritó aquello.- ¡No es cierto! . ¡Lo único que quieres es que me odie a mi misma!

.-.¡.¿No te odias ya por dejar a todos?.! . ¡.¿No te odias por esperar tu libertad cuando los demás somos esclavos?.! . ¡.¿No te odias ya por ansiar una vida de paz cuando nosotros, aquellos que te comprendíamos, damos nuestras vidas por la paz de los demás?.! Si no te odias por eso, ódiate entonces por causar la muerte de tus padres, porque es verdad. Lily cambiaste tu destino ¿no es eso lo que querías?

.-.¡No! No deseaba que tú me odiaras, que no pudieras ni mirarme. ¡James! Ansié una vida distinta… pero no a costa de ti, de mis amigos, de… de mis padres. Por favor… dime que no es verdad.- Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.- Dime que no es verdad.

No puedo.- murmuró el fríamente, aunque su voz temblaba, tal vez de forma imperceptible, pero temblaba.- Porque es verdad. Es la realidad Lily, te fuiste, no esperes tu vida anterior. No esperes que tus amigos te acepten, no esperes que tus padres te reciban.- se giró y comenzó a caminar, pero paró de nuevo y giró la cabeza.- Lily, sobretodo, no esperes que yo te ame.

La joven lo miró. Cayó de rodillas. Todos los presentes la miraron, pero nadie se acercó. James se alejó por el pasillo y Sirius lo siguió sin mirar a la pelirroja que se desvanecía poco a poco. Los demás heraldos regresaron a la oficina de Alicia. Lily mientras tanto comenzó a desaparecer, estaba sola en aquel pasillo… lo único que había logrado era eso… quedarse sola.

Afuera siguió lloviendo. Sirius tenía razón… no era un buen día.

°°°

NA: HOLA! Como ven estoy publicando antes, una semana antes. Pero lo hago porque me iré de vacaciones el próximo viernes y si subía no iba a poder subir el miércoles la parte dos. Así que aquí dónde está se quedará hasta el próximo jueves.

¿Les ha gustado? Es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, sobre todo una conversación en la siguiente parte.

En ésta han pasado ya un par de semanas y James comienza a arrepentirse, Sirius y Lily vuelven a encontrarse, la reacción de Alessandra y una conversación entre Sara y Sirius.

RRS:

Andry Black:

Vamos, cómo iba a matarla? Todos quieren un Elinor-Sirius, pero por ahora no pasara nada… ya verán cuando se acerque la boda, entonces habrá que preocuparse. Como ve subí antes… aunque tiene su precio jajaja…

Flor: Si, yo creo que se nota que me gusta el misterio… y la explosiones pero esa es otra cosa :P Es que si no los corto allí¿dónde los corto? Con todo feliz y lindo… no tendría sentido. Que bueno que te gusto.

Lucía: Mira que no sé si tus planes para Elinor y Sirius se puedan realizar y más con el tiempo que queda para el 81, sólo 5 años… y Elinor, por ahora aun no se ha casado así que todavía pueden esperar que no se case. Si, le has dado al clavo, como viste en este chap, las peleas regresan entre esos dos… la vrdd es que me dan penita. Y mas JAMES!

La Dama del Tiempo no es tan buena, ya veras algun día porque se sacrificio por Lily, hay una razón. Yo menos sé de donde saco tanta imaginación! Sólo sé que está dentro de mi cabeza. Ojala este chap te haya gustado.

Kittyen: Si, creo que nadie se esperaba que Lily no estuviera realmente muerta o que fuera justamente de esta manera como reaparecería en el ff. Vamos que las advertencias/amenazas no me gustan…

Como que me relaje con eso de los capítulos? No entendí… el ff está planeado completamente y yo sólo escribo lo que dice mi planeador. Si sale pequeño es porque así debía ser (a veces porque es EA :P)

Trini: Claro que va a tener problemas,… ya te has dado cuenta. La vida le estaba preparando muchas pruebas… Otra más que me pide que Eli no se case… yo no puedo hacer nada… no ahora porque dejaré la boda de lado un rato (ya verás por qué) así que hasta que esté frente al altar deben comenzar a rogar porque no se case. Sí, se llama John. Como vez fui buena, fue solo una semana.

Pues yo creo que merezco un aplauso por estar antes subiendo. :P

Pilitonks: No creo que te haya gustado mucho el recuentro LJ… o sí? Yo creo que James tiene razón y como a mi beta no me da penita Lily, hizo mal y James tiene razón. Mira que todos quieren el E-S y que Eli no se case, te diré lo que a todos… no te preocupes hasta que esté frente al altar, muchas, muchísimas cosas pueden pasar hasta entonces. Aprendes alemán? Yo sí… llevó casi doce años aprendiéndolo.

Oye si me interesa todo lo que me dicen mis lectoras, yo también digo tontera y media en mis rrs :P y como ves ya actualicé!

Niniel: Yo comienzo Vacaciones en el próximo viernes… dos semanas para escribir! Sí, a nadie se le ocurrió, ese es el punto sorpresa que digas. ¿cómo es que no se me ocurrió? O cosas así jajajaja

Como has visto este chap está genial y a mi me encanta, creo que es de los mejores hasta ahora.

Blanca: A nadie nunca se le hubiera ocurrido! parecía que si era! Hasta yo me lo hubiera creído si no lo hubiera escrito :P Ni te preocupes y ojalá te haya ido bien en tu examen…

Alicia¿Qué puedo decirte? Como no nos vemos en el MSN nos comunicamos por rrs… que cosa!

Ale: Tu rr es enorme… no se por dónde comenzar. Las explosiones… vamos es parte de mí jajajaja Hasta aquí Elinor si se casa, aún no he dicho que nop, así que hasta que no lo vena escrito no crean en ello. Bellatrix tiene algún problema pero de mis mortífagas mi favorita es Ingrid… no hay otra como ella… Porque Voldemort sabía que Tom no moriría si Ale seguía en la fortaleza. Puede ser que Remus y ale sepan más de lo que dicen, pero nada es seguro. Peter? Peter comenzara con sui traición en algún momento. Pero a penas estamos en el 76 tenemos 5 años por delante, aunque tal vez no estás muy equivocada… de Ingrid no voy a decirte que si ni que no… y de Ale aún no estoy muy segura pro ya se está formando en mi cabeza la idea clave.

Aquí está el chap queridísima lectora.

GRACIAS POR LOS RRS!

Bueno eso fue todo… nos vemos el viernes.

Syringen

ALCS


	14. Él y Ella II

****

Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece.

_Dedicado a Carlos Meza por su ayuda en la corrección de la primera parte de esta historia y a Alicia mi beta._

**°°°°**

**¿De qué están hechos lo sueños?**

**II**

**El material de los Sueños.**

**AVISO: **El capitulo, ya me han dicho muchas personas, es sumamente triste así que prepárense para ello.

**°°°**

"Él y ella"

_Segunda parte_

**Julio 23, 1976**

**Londres, Inglaterra**

La lechuza golpeó el vidrio despertando a Sirius Black. El hombre se había quedado dormido sobre el escritorio de madera lleno de papeles. Su oficina había cambiado mucho, los Aurors Alfa ocupaban mucho de su tiempo y La Orden del Fénix se encargaba de que su poco tiempo libre no lo pasara ocioso.

El hombre se había hartado del ministerio pronto y había comprado un apartamento de varios cuartos, que era "su" oficina. A veces estaba a reventar de gente, lechuzas y trabajo, porque los Aurors Alfa la tomaban también como cuartel. Él se había quedado a cuidar su fortaleza, en ese día de julio que no parecía deparar nada emocionante. Hacía rato que estaba durmiendo. Tenía mucho sueño, quería dormir. Las cosas entre sus amigos, en el ministerio, con la orden… todo parecía haberse complicado con la llegada de Lily Evans.

La Orden se había vuelto loca. El círculo cercano seguía discutiendo acerca de la Reina del Caos, nadie estaba seguro si debían aceptarla, pero la posibilidad de que Voldemort la tuviera en sus manos les daba miedo a todos. Por otra parte el Ministerio se había enterado de su regreso y habían comenzado a buscarla. También Voldemort sabía que la Reina del Caos estaba de nuevo en Inglaterra. Los tres grupos la buscaban con ferocidad. Pero desde el día en que Sirius la había encontrado por equivocación, nadie la había visto. Ni siquiera Ale podía sentirla, lo cual asustó a todos. ¿Quería decir eso, que era cierto que la Reina del Caos era aún más poderosa que antes? Eso provocaba escalofríos en las personas que habían visto su poder en acción.

Por eso, cuando Sirius Black se despertó y giro su cabeza hacía la ventana, no pensó más que era una lechuza de Sara.

Se levantó con pereza maldiciendo su suerte y abrió la ventana. La lechuza ululó con felicidad y dejó caer una carta en el escritorio después de eso se fue por la ventana abierta. Sirius la cerró y volvió a su escritorio. Bostezó sin mesura y luego tomó la carta.

La carta no decía mucho, pero el hombre tuvo que releerla muchas veces, no podía creerlo.

_Sirius: _

_Necesito saber la verdad. Nos vemos en Hyde Park hoy a las nueve. _

_Lily. _

Eso fue demasiado para el hombre. ¡.¿Por qué él?.! . ¡Era estúpido! . ¡Era una locura! Miró la carta… no había forma de responder… ¿Se presentaría a la cita? Tenía la oportunidad de ver a una de la personas más buscada por todo el mundo mágico… ¿iría?

°°°

James no cambió mucho su vida después de ver a Lily, pero se convirtió en un hombre callado y taciturno que siempre estaba de mal humor. Dejó de presentarse a las reuniones de la Orden, estuvo por renunciar su trabajo de Auror pero Moody se lo prohibió.

"No me importa que tan lastimado esté tu corazón. Debes quedarte a luchar, el mundo está ya lo suficientemente mal. Así que te vas a quedar y vas a seguir defendiendo a los demás. Esa es tú misión. ¡No serás un desertor! . ¡No te dejaré ser un desertor!"

Pero aunque ese sermón evito que saliera de los Aurors, regresó a ser el ermitaño que había sido antes del ataque al centro comercial. Pasaba mucho tiempo cerca del río. Elinor comenzaba a asustarse y Ale le bromeaba diciéndole que James meditaba las mejores formas de ahogarse; para calmarse Elinor necesitaba una buena taza de té y ver que James estaba bien, los chistes nunca ayudaban.

James también pasaba mucho tiempo en El Bar Plateado. Jasmine seguía estando enamorada de él, por eso lo sentaba siempre en la barra dónde podían platicar. La muchacha había pasado mucho tiempo estudiando. Había hecho que El Bar Plateado fuera una de las más exitosas empresas, su padre estaba orgulloso de ella, pero había algo que él quería aún. La quería ver casada. Le parecía que si el héroe del mundo mágico la aceptaba, todo estaría bien. Aún así ya había comenzado a buscarle otra pareja a su hija.

Ese día James estaba en el bar platicando con los demás clientes y con Jasmine. El tema principal era la guerra que se había desatado. Nadie reía y nadie intentaba hacer algún chiste.

.-El ministerio no sirve de nada.- decretó un hombre barbudo.- La vida se les va, la vida de miles se va de nuestras manos y ellos no hacen nada.

.-.¿Saben lo que están haciendo últimamente?.- preguntó una mujer sonrosada y gorda.- ¡Buscan a una mujer por todo el mundo¡Una hija de muggles que parece haber desaparecido!

James sintió como su estómago desaparecía. Lily…

.-.¿Por qué lo hacen, James?.- preguntó Jasmine.- ¿Por qué buscan a esa mujer?

.-Es importante para Voldemort.- las personas se estremecieron.- Y es poderosa.

.-También es muy hermosa. Nunca había visto a alguien así.- comentó el barbudo.- Salió en el periódico.

El hombre tomó el periódico de la barra. En la primera plana, casi al final estaba la fotografía de la joven pelirroja. Esa foto era de Alicia, seguramente se la habían pedido en El Profeta. Se movía y James sintió que era la verdadera Lily quién lo miraba. Se veía triste. Mientras observaba la fotografía perdido en esa persona a blanco y negro, comenzó a sentirse cada vez más vacío.

.-Me parece familiar.- murmuró Jasmine.-. ¿La conoces, James?

.-Sí.- murmuró él distraído.- Creo que debo irme. Nos veremos pronto Jasmine.

El hombre llegó la cuenta y salió del bar.

.-.¿Y a ese qué le pasa?- preguntó el barbudo. Jasmine lo sabía pero no dijo nada. Era demasiado duro para ella… la mujer de la fotografía… ella había ido alguna vez con James a ese lugar.

James, mientras tanto, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo. Buscaba dentro de sí mismo la ira que le tenía a Lily Evans y mientras no la encontraba más furioso se ponía consigo mismo. ¡Ella lo había engañado! . ¡Ella se había ido! . ¡.¿Por qué iba a perdonarla?.!

Llegó hasta un embarcadero. Estaba furioso. Ella… ella lo ponía todo patas arriba… debía dejar de pensar en Lily… tenía qué. Se sentó sobre unas cajas mirando el agua oscura del río.

Un aire frío se sintió detrás de él. La corriente era familiar. No se giró.

.-.Pensé que estarías aquí.- la voz hizo que James volteara enseguida.- .¿Puedo sentarme?

Él no respondió, sólo se hizo a un lado. Los dos se quedaron sentados mirando el Támesis.

Ninguno de lo dos hablaba. Durante los días que había pasado desde el nueve se habían visto mucho, siempre a las orillas del río. Nunca hablaban. Ella no intentaba disculparse, no decía dónde estaba, no daba ninguna pista de su paradero. Sólo llegaba y se sentaba junto a él.

James tampoco hablaba, no hacía preguntas y no la odiaba. Era muy difícil odiarla en esos momentos de silencio. Aún así no la miraba. Pocas veces se miraban a los ojos.

Sólo se quedaban sentados a las orillas del río pensando cada uno en sus vidas. Eso era lo que hacía James cuando rondaba el río… nadie lo sabía.

°°°

Sirius llegó a su cita con la pelirroja a la hora convenida. Se sentó en un banco de Hyde Park a esperarla. Casi no había personas en el lugar. Uno que otro enamorado, aún era demasiado temprano. ¿Por qué lo había llamado a él? Suspiró y miró a su alrededor.

.-Gracias por venir.- sin previo aviso alguien dijo aquello detrás de él. Se giró. Atrás de él estaba muy oscuro. Cómo so alguien hubiera oscurecido aquel lugar.

.-.¿Lily?- preguntó al no reconocerla en las sombras.

.-.sí.- las sombras se disiparon y ella apareció frente a Sirius.- Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí.

.-.¿Por qué me llamaste a mí?

.-.Porque jamás fuimos muy cercanos, no como lo éramos de los demás, pensé que tú no me odiarías… tanto.

.-.Ninguno de ellos te odia realmente.

Ella le sonrió.

.-.Caminemos, Sirius. ¿Estarías dispuesto a contarme que sucedió?

Él asintió y se levantó. Comenzaron a caminar. Primero en silencio. Lily le contó sobre su entrenamiento en Las Islas. Como trataba de comunicarse con ellos, pero se arrepentía, le contó sobre las selvas, de todas las sacerdotisas del lugar y lo que le habían enseñado. Sirius supo por qué Ale no podía encontrarla. Lily no se había vuelto más poderosa, sólo había desarrollado más el poder que tenía.

.-.Me llevaron a una cueva y me hicieron quedarme en ella tres días. Me dediqué a pensar. Las sacerdotisas siempre hablaban en acertijos. Trataban de hacerme feliz y de enseñarme todo lo que sabían de la tierra. Me ayudaron a escuchar a mí alrededor y a usar el poder del Caos de muchas formas.

Sirius oía paciente. Nunca había hablado con Lily tanto. Ella había sido muchas cosas, pero jamás una verdadera amiga. Había sido el amor y la novia de James, la mejor amiga de Elinor, la Reina del Caos, pero ahora entendía a que se referían todos. Tenían razón al decir que había algo en ella que las demás personas no tenían. A veces parecía una niña asustada, otras una madre preocupada y las más raras, una guerrera sin miedo.

Llegaron a una plaza dónde se oía a músicos tocar canciones clásicas y modernas. Lily se apoyó en la baranda mirando el lugar.

.-.¿Qué fue lo que sucedió mientras tanto? . ¿Cómo murieron mis padres? . ¿Qué pasó con James?

.-.¿Lo que pasó?- Sirius cerró los ojos y escuchó la música.- Cuando regresamos aquí nos llevaron a San Mungo, estuvimos allí muchos días. Una noche antes de salir hicimos una promesa. No seríamos ya lo heraldos, no usaríamos nunca más el poder del caos. No queríamos que nos pidieran luchar por la guerra, que nos buscaran, nos alejamos. Alessandra regresó después y comenzó a viajar con Remus, nunca volverá a ser la misma, lo sabemos. No la has visto, pero ha cambiado mucho. Ella y James les avisaron a tus padres de tu muerte. Petunia se casó unos meses después. Tu madre ya estaba muriendo. Cuando tu hermana regresó de su luna de miel ya estaba al final de su existencia. Petunia la cuidó hasta el final.

Los médicos dijeron que se había dejado de morir. Tu padre no tardó en seguirla. Voldemort lo encontró un día y lo mató, pero de todas formas hubiera muerto tarde o temprano. James le llevó el cuerpo a Petunia y lloró con ella la muerte de tus padres. Los enterraron, yo estuve presente en ambos casos… había mucha gente que quería a tus padres.

.-.Sí, lo sé. Mi madre se dejó morir por mí ¿verdad?

.-.Sí, le parecía que había sido la peor madre de este mundo, decía que nunca debía haberte dejado ir, que era injusto que una madre enterrara a su hija…

.-.Los extrañaré tanto, me arrepiento de tantas cosas…- miró a los músicos- Pensar que jamás me despedí de ellos, esperaba verlos cuando regresara. Esperaba tanto ver a mi madre.- Lily ahogó un sollozo- Pero no quiero pensar que yo los maté… no quiero…- se quedó callada. Cuando formuló la siguiente pregunta su tono era muy distinto-. ¿Qué sucedió con James?

Sirius guardó silencio. Miró las luces de la plaza, las personas que caminaban por ella, se veían todos muy felices, despreocupados. En ese lugar parecía no haber guerra, no haber sufrimiento. ¿Lo había llevado la chica allí por esa razón?

Él estaba destrozado, pero poco a poco decidió que pelearía hasta que se terminaran todas sus fuerzas, así sería digno de verte en dónde estuvieras. No le creas, él aún te ama.

Lily le sonrió.

.-.Será mejor que me vaya, Sirius. Sara debe de estar esperándote.

.-.Nos vemos, entonces.- Sirius se giró pero pudo oír claramente lo que Lily dijo.

.-.Cuando me siento junto a James frente al río, no puedo creer que me odie, pero está muy lastimado.

Sirius se giró rápidamente, pero la mujer ya se había ido. Se quedó clavado a la piedra el suelo. ¿James y Lily se había visto desde aquel día en la cede de El Profeta? Imposible… tenía que hablar con James… ¿cómo le había ocultado eso?

°°°

Estaba muy oscuro. Al menos en aquel lugar no tenía que usar velas. Las luces estaba prendidas y él trabajaba como un loco en los archivos. Tenía que organizar los nombres de muertos, heridos y desaparecidos para la Orden. Era un trabajo que siempre lo fatigaba. La oficina en el edificio de Sirius servía mucho para ello. Había tomado la costumbre de estar allí durante las noches mientras Sirius pasaba sus días en el lugar. Los Aurors y la Orden llamaban al edificio "La Fortaleza" pues en ella se encontraban la mayor parte de los archivos de ambos grupos. Aún así el ministerio no había podido conectar a los Alfa con la misteriosa organización.

Las noches en La Fortaleza eran aburridas. Tenía una taza de café a lado (se había aficionado a esa bebida desde hacía ya un año) y trabajaba sin descansar.

Quitó la cabeza de sus papeles y miró las fotos que había sobre el escritorio. Había una de sus padres y otra de sus abuelos. Una más de los heraldos y a lado de ésta un marco caído.

James levantó el cuadro con cuidado. El marco estaba maltratado. Algunas veces, en los últimos días, lo había lanzado contra las paredes en ataques de ira. Pero todos esos ataques habían desaparecido.

La fotografía era muggle, Petunia se la había dado después del funeral de sus padres. Creía que él la apreciaría más que ella.

Dejó la fotografía en la mesa (esta vez de pie) y siguió con su trabajo. En ese momento el clic de la cerradura el apartamento se dejó oír. Pensó que sería Sirius y estaba en lo correcto. El hombre entró a la oficina y miró a su amigo. Pronto éste levantó la cabeza.

.-.¿Qué pasa, Sirius? Pensé que estarías en tu casa… con Sara.

.-.Hubo un cambió de planes. Salí al parque…

.-.¡Qué sorpresa!- exclamó con sarcasmo James.- ¿venías a decirme eso?

.-.No. Quería que supieras con quién estuve.

James seguía escribiendo.

.-.¿Con alguien en especial? Es difícil, tal vez con uno de…

.-.Te lo voy a decir, Potter. Estuve con Lily.

James levantó la cabeza. Su expresión demostraba total confusión. En parte era por el tono con que Sirius había escupido su apellido… en quinto año Lily solía llamarlo de la misma forma, con verdadero… ¿asco? Por otra parte el nombre de la mujer lo tomó por sorpresa.

.-.Me buscó. Quería que le hablara de ti, de los heraldos y de su familia.

.-.¿La viste? . ¿Dijo dónde estaba?

.-.No.- murmuró Sirius con frialdad.- Pero bien pudiste haberle preguntado tú… se le escapó el hecho de que se habían visto cerca del río. ¿Por qué no me dijiste? . ¿Creías que te censuraría? . ¡Yo también estoy enamorado! . ¡.¿Quién iba a entenderte mejor que yo?.!

.-.¡Cálmate Sirius!- James se levantó.- No hablamos nunca. Desde el año pasado tomé la costumbre de ir al río, me calmaba ese lugar. Desde que ella regresó cada vez que voy a los muelles ella aparece, se sienta junto a mí y eso es todo. No hablamos, no nos miramos, sólo nos sentamos allí.

.-.¿Por qué?- preguntó Black.- ¿Por qué no le hablas? . ¿Acaso realmente la odias? Yo no te voy a creer ese cuento… el amor que has sentido por ella desde… ¿qué ser�? . ¿Los trece años? Es igual, de cualquier manera. La amabas en Hogwarts, la amabas en la Casa Merodeadora, la amabas cuando nos separamos. ¡La seguiste amando cuando desapareció de nuestras vidas! . ¡Y la amaste aún más cuando la creíste muerta¡.¿Realmente esperas que me crea esa mentira?.! No la odias, no puedes odiarla. La has amado demasiado y demasiado tiempo como para que eso desaparezca… tú lo sabes.

James miró a Sirius de arriba a bajo. Se alejó del escritorio.

.-.No tienes por qué regañarme, Sirius. Tú menos que nadie… Sé lo que siento por Lily…

.-.¿Entonces? . ¿Por qué estás sufriendo? . ¿Por qué la alejas de ti? . ¿Por qué la haces sufrir? . ¿Acaso quieres que sufra?

.-.¡Eso es lo que menos he querido! . ¡Lo sabes!- James tomó aire para calmarse- Supongo que quieres una razón. Bueno Sirius, te diré la verdad. Lily se ha alejado demasiado, no puedo dejar de amarla, pero tampoco voy a permitirle estar conmigo, el saber que puede volver a irse, que nos dejará de nuevo en cualquier momento es demasiado doloroso… Ese saber es el que me impide hablarle cuando está a mi lado, por eso no la miró más de lo necesario.

Sirius río.

.-.Oh, James… ¿alejas a la verdadera Lily pero te quedas con su retrato en el escritorio? . ¡.¿Qué no te das cuenta que la necesitas?.!

.-.¡Ya lo sé! . ¡Lo sé desde siempre! . ¡Desde Hogwarts sé que la necesito más que al aire que hay a mí alrededor! . ¡Pero tanto la necesito que no puedo soportar perderla una tercera vez! . ¡.¿Por qué es tan escurridiza?.!

.-.Tal vez, porque hasta ahora no ha sido atada. James… ¿Por qué no la atas a ti?

.-.¿Que?- James parecía confundido de nuevo.

.-.Tal vez haya una manera de que no puedas perderla nunca más… los dos se aman, no veo porque tienen que sufrir.

.-.Lo mismo podría decirte, no deberías dar consejos, Sirius, cuando tu vida tampoco es de color de rosa.

.-.¿A qué te refieres?- Sirius pareció indignado.- Yo amo a Sara.

.-.No tienes por qué seguir fingiendo.

.-.¿Fingiendo? . ¡No estoy fingiendo! . ¿Quién está fingiendo?

.-.Tú.- pero quién dijo aquello no fue James. Sirius se giró y miró a Sara de arriba a bajo. Sus ojos grises estaban rojos, al parecer por causa de un llanto constante. Estaba más pálida de lo normal y llevaba puesto un gran abrigo.

.-.¿Sara?

La mujer no lo miró. Se dirigió a James.

.-.Yo te aconsejaré. Si la dejas ir, se irá… lo único que te quedará será un vació perpetuo. No dejes que te suceda eso. Búscala y átala a ti… si no lo haces, terminarás amando fotografías descoloridas y recuerdos cada vez más dolorosos. Confía en mí y déjanos solos por favor.

James miró a Sara. Su mirada se ensombreció. Con un movimiento de varita su escritorio quedó limpio. Tomó su abrigo y salió taciturno del lugar. Ya afuera miró lo único que se había llevado de la habitación. La fotografía de Lily… tal vez Sara tenía razón… tenía que buscar a la pelirroja.

Mientras tanto adentro Sirius y Sara se miraban fijamente. Ella se había quedado rígida. Después de un rato abrió su boca.

.-.¿Vas a quedarte callado? Mi tren me espera

.-.¿Tre-tren?- tartamudeó el hombre.- ¿a dónde vas?

.-.Tengo que irme, mamá se ha vuelto insoportable, pero… tenía que despedirme de ti y pedirte un favor.

.-.Sara, tú madre…

.-.Sé que está muerta.- dijo ella de forma fría.- Tengo que explicártelo todo… me voy porque Voldemort me busca. Ingrid y yo nos hemos visto algunas veces en los teatros, jamás imaginé que ella fuera una Mortífaga. Le habló de mí a su señor, de mis miedos, de mis emociones. Al principio solo hablaba con ella, me decía que no confiará en ti que estabas enamorado de Elinor y siempre lo estarías, no quise creerle.

.-.Sara, yo te amo a ti, no a Elinor.

La mujer, que había estado caminando por el lugar, se paró abruptamente. Sus ojos miraron a Sirius con ira.

.-.¡Deja de fingir! . ¡.¿Crees que no sé que la amas?.! . ¡.¿Tan idiota y ciega creías que era?.! Siempre he sabido que la amas, tu corazón le pertenece a Elinor Dashwood, de la misma forma que el mío te pertenece. Sirius.- se acercó a él unos pasos, pero luego retrocedió.- Te amo, te amo con toda mi alma. Acepté que no me correspondieras, sabía que nunca serías mío… aún así tú estabas junto a mí, no junto a ella… sabía que sentías mucho cariño por mí. Sabía que lo habías confundido con amor… por eso me quedé a tú lado aunque era doloroso, porque te amaba demasiado; tanto que no me importaba que tú no me amaras.

.-.Sara, te juro que…

.-.No jures. Di la verdad. Sé que la amas, que darías tu vida por ella si fuera necesario. Si en este momento murieras, tu último pensamiento estaría dirigido a ella ¿no es así? Tu último deseo sería verla antes de embarcarte hacía el siguiente viaje. Sé que la amas, lo leo en tu mirada… Por eso y porque te amo con todo mi ser, me voy.

.-.Sara aún no comprendo…

.-.Lo harás pronto. Ingrid dejó pronto de insistir… luego Voldemort apareció… se metió en mi cabeza. Era como si yo fuera de nuevo una niña y él me hablará como mamá… me decía que llovería, que te esperara hasta tarde, que no llorara. Muchas cosas… pronto comencé a hablarle yo también. Era como un hechizo, cuando podía librarme de él no estabas tú y no podía decirte la verdad. No pasaba mucho antes de que él volviera a hablar. Hoy quiso obligarme a unirme a sus filas. Pero no me uniré, conozco demasiado de tu bando como para irme a ese y traicionarte. Por eso me voy… tengo qué… probablemente moriré en el extranjero a manos mortífagas, pero quiero que sea lejos de ti.

Sirius se quedó en silencio con la mirada baja.

.-.no puedes irte.- masculló.- no puedes irte.- Alzó sus ojos.- ¡No quiero que te vayas!

Ella se acercó. Tomó la cara de Sirius y le obligó a mirarla.

.-.¿Qué ves al mirarme?

.-.Sara…

.-.Yo puedo decírtelo, ves dos ojos grises que te sonríen, que ríen. Bien, pues esos no son mis ojos, porque los míos no pueden reír, sólo pueden llorar… esos ojos son de Elinor… desde que me conociste la viste en mi ojos. Te he oído murmurar sobre un hada de ojos grises en sueños, sabes bien que no soy esa hada que siempre te ha quitado el sueño. Es Elinor.

.-.No puedo dejarte ir. ¡No así! . ¡No sabiendo que morirás cuando te alejes de mí! . ¡No puedo enviarte a tu muerte!

Sara sonrió. Acarició la mejilla de Sirius.

.-.Mi último aliento será tuyo. Mi último deseo será tuyo. La última imagen en mi cerebro será tuya. Mi último recuerdo será tu sonrisa. Mi último pensamiento mi más grande anhelo será todo tuyo. Mi corazón explotara de alegría al sentir que no hay nadie más que tú en mí, al saber que eres feliz… porque eso quiero pedirte Sirius, que seas feliz… sé que ella está comprometida, comprometida y no estará junto a ti, pero cuando sientas que caes piensa en mí… Se feliz querido mío, así al final mi última sonrisa será también tuya.

.-.No te vayas.- le rogó Sirius.- No te vayas a buscar la muerte. ¡No te vayas por favor!

.-.Remuérdame siempre Sirius… yo jamás dejaré de pensar en ti, ni cuando esté escondida, ni cuando esté frente a mi último amanecer. Serás lo primero que piense cada día y lo último que invoque cada noche antes de dormir, pero ni en sueños me libraré de ti.

.-.No quiero dejarte ir.- Sirius la abrazó.- No quiero, no puedo… te amo, es verdad…

Sara se deshizo del abrazo. Una lágrima surcó su mejilla. Respiró profundamente y cerró sus ojos…

.-.No me amas, lo sé… eres suyo… déjame partir…

.-.Sara.- imploró él.

.-.No.- abrió sus ojos. Pasó su mano por la mejilla del chico de nuevo.- Nunca pierdas tu sonrisa…

Luego con otra lágrima se alejó de Sirius y salió de la oficina. Él se quedó pegado contra el suelo. Temblaba de pies a cabeza. ¡No podía irse! . ¡No podía dejarlo! . ¡Él la amaba! . ¡Que Elinor…! El hilo de sus pensamientos se rompió. Estaba enamorado de Elinor, desde siempre lo estaba… jamás había dejado de estarlo, pero ella… ella estaba comprometida.

°°°

**Julio 30, 1976**

**Londres, Inglaterra**

Alessandra nunca había dormido peor. Nunca, menos en aquellos momentos que Remus estaba a su lado. No había dormido tan mal ni en Las Islas en aquellos catres, de paja y pasto seco, que eran incómodos y fríos. Ni siquiera en la fortaleza de su padre cuando pasaba horas pensando en el futuro, sintiendo que lo había perdido, llorando sin consuelo. Ahora no podía cerrar los ojos sin sentir dolor en su pecho, no podía dormir, no podía soñar, durante las horas que pasaba en vigilia sólo pensaba en una cosa: Lily.

No quería verla, sabía que se lanzaría sobre ella como una fiera, porque lo que necesitaba no era a su amiga, si no a los poderes de su madre. Las palabras de Voldemort corrían por su cabeza.

Isabel estaba en ella… ¿Por qué tenía ella que sufrir con la traición y la cara de su madre, cuando Lily tenía el alma y los poderes de Isabel?

Era una injusticia. Al final siempre lo había sido. ¡Ella debía quedarse atrás¡Debía soportar ser pisoteada por los más fuertes! Cuando había salido de Las Islas se había prometido ser la más fuerte y cuando ya lo había logrado llegó alguien que no pudo quitar de su camino: Lily…

Llevaba días llorando la frustración que sentía, la de no saber donde estaba, la no poder comprobar si podía aún vencerla. No quería verla para abrazarla, ni para llorar aquellas penas… un deseo psicópata crecía en Alessandra. ¡Ella había sacrificado su vida por Lily! . ¡Había llegado a pensar que la pelirroja también la había sacrificado por ellos! . ¡Mentira! . ¡Los había engañado!

Así el deseo crecía y crecía. No iba a permitir que Voldemort la tuviera, sabía que su padre tenía una inclinación morbosa por la Reina del Caos, ahora no iba a permitir que la tuviera, ni siquiera él tendría el privilegio de matarla… Alessandra deseaba matar a Lily… Quería recuperar el poder que sentía perdido, tener el legado que había desparecido.

Y al darse cuenta de las cosas que pensaba, volvía a llorar porque era incapaz de matar a Lily, porque su deseo de poder estaba frustrado, porque no podía lastimarla, porque quería vengarse de aquello que no podía hacer.

Esa noche no era distinta. No se movía, miraba el techo esperando una señal y la señal llegó. La sintió entrando a su mente.

_¿Me buscas? _

_­-Sabes que sí_- contestó Alessandra.

_Ven por mí, entonces… _

La sensación desapareció, pero Alessandra no perdió tiempo. Se levantó. Remus les despertó entonces.

.-.¿Alessandra¿A dónde vas?

.-.Voy a cumplir un deseo.- contestó con fuerza. Se había vestido y no esperó más para salir corriendo.

Las calles de Londres no le importaban, no iba siguiendo una dirección, sino un rastro, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más cercano. Mientras corría el deseo se incrementaba. Llegó al río. El aire frío de la noche la rodeó, pero no era sólo es. En aire también la sintió. Miró al agua, a las cajas y finalmente la encontró. De espaldas mirando el río.

.-.Alessandra.- murmuró.- Haz venido a pelear, pero no habrá pelea...

Ale se acercó con la varita en alto lista para luchar.

.-.Habrá una batalla, dame lo que es mío por derecho.

Ante esas palabras la pelirroja que se dio la vuelta. La varita de Alessandra cayó al suelo. Los ojos de Lily la perforaron como tiempo atrás lo habían hecho.

.-.Sé que deberemos luchar, pero no.

.-.¿Qué?

.-.Antes del fin nos enfrentaremos, el alma de tu madre, sus poderes… son tanto tuyos como míos… ¿quieren luchar por ellos? Lucharemos, cuando llegue el momento.

Ale invocó su varita y la guardo. Había entendido.

.-.Ten cuidado, Lily, cuando llegue el momento no tendré piedad.

.-.Lucharemos una contra la otra por los poderes de una muerta, lucharemos antes del fin Alessandra, lo prometo.

Alessandra asintió. Las dos amigas se miraron un momento, luego se dieron la vuelta y se alejaron por caminos distintos.

°°°

**Agosto 4, 1976**

**Londres, Inglaterra**

Sirius Black se despertó en su oficina. No había estado durmiendo bien lo últimos días. Sara no estaba, Sara había desaparecido y a él sólo le quedaba un sentimiento demasiado doloroso hacia Elinor. Se levantó. Pasó sus manos por su cara. Desde aquel día había ido sólo una vez al apartamento que él y Sara habían compartido. Había sacado todo lo que necesitaba y ahora estaba de tiempo completo en La Fortaleza.

Su vida parecía no tener mucho sentido. Durante la última semana no había visto a James. No estaba preocupado por él. Estaba más preocupado por si mismo. Miró la luna en el cielo sin sospechar donde estaría su amigo. Oyó entonces a Sara:

_… si no lo haces, terminarás amando fotografías descoloridas y recuerdos cada vez más dolorosos._

Tenía que dejar de vivir en ese hoyo… iba a salir de ese maldito estado. Si Sara iba a morir por él, entonces él también haría algo útil. Iba a decirle a Elinor la verdad… ya había pasado demasiado tiempo.

En cuanto salió de la oficina el espejo que había en una repisa comenzó a brillar.

°°°

**Agosto 4, 1976**

**Londres, Inglaterra**

Era como un sueño. Los árboles, el viento, la noche sobre ella y las estrellas que brillaban, era como caminar dentro de un sueño. Lo había sentido. Había sentido como la llamaba. La llamaba a ese lugar. Demasiado poderosa había sido la llamada para no hacerle caso. Había salido hacia ese bosque al instante. No sabía dónde estaba, pero creía conocerlo.

Miró a su alrededor esperando encontrar alguna señal que le dijera cuando había estado allí. No lo recordaba, pero lo sentía en cada árbol, en la tierra que pisaba, en el viento. Aspiró el aroma de la noche, de la tierra húmeda bajo sus pies y después giró su mirada a su alrededor.

Lo vio. Salía de entre los árboles. La cabeza alta, mirando a su alrededor como si ese fuera su hogar desde siempre.

Lily Evans recordó las palabras de James mientras el ciervo salía del bosque.

_Cuando veas un ciervo, no te asustes, es porque yo estoy pensando en ti. _

.-.James- murmuró con tristeza.

El viento de la noche sopló con más fuerza. El ciervo alzó la cabeza y salió corriendo. Lily miró por dónde desaprecia y de esas sobras salió un hombre. James Potter estaba frente a ella.

.-.Me llamaste.- dijo Lily como si ella no creyera sus palabras.- Por fin me llamaste.

.-.Tenía que saber.- dijo él sin siquiera mirarla.- Tenía que saber si conociste a alguien más. Quiero saber si pensaste en mí tanto como yo en ti. Si me añoraste, como te añoré. Si también me viste en sueños, si en tu soledad no pensabas en otra cosa. Quiero saber si pudiste olvidarme por un sólo instante, si me sacaste de tu cabeza… Oh, Lily… yo no puedo, no puedo dejar de pensarte, no puedo, desde hace años no puedo y jamás podré querer a alguien como te quiero a ti.

Lily lo miró. Ninguno de los dos habló. El aire frío pasó entre ellos, entre los árboles. Lily cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

.-.¿Cómo podría?- abrió sus ojos y miró a James directamente.- ¿Cómo se puede olvidar algo como lo que siento por ti? Lo que he sentido siempre, lo que negado cada segundo de mi existencia. Sabía que me querías y no deseaba creerlo. ¡Lo supe en Hogwarts siempre! . ¡Jamás quise creerlo! Te amo, James. Más de lo que puedo llegar a amar a alguien más. En Las Islas no hubo segundo en que no pensara en ti, en que no añorara tu cara, tus caricias, tus palabras, tus ojos, tu amor. ¡Todo! No recuerdo un día en el que no haya pensado huir para encontrarte. En el que no haya pensado regresar sólo para verte. – Los ojos de Lily se llenaron de lágrimas.- ¡Yo también quise olvidarte! . ¡Quería que me olvidaras! . ¡Que no pensaras en mí, pero sentía que cada instante podía sentirte…! Estabas cerca de mí…

James dio un paso adelante. Sonreía. Sonreía y miraba a Lily sin poder ya sentir el viento de aquella noche, sin poder pensar en nada más que en ella. Dio más pasos hacia delante hasta que la tuvo frente, tan cerca de no necesitaba ni estirar la mano para tocarla.

.-.Todas esas veces que fui cerca del río mientras no estabas, siempre sentí que estabas a mi lado, Lily. Todos los momentos que miraba tu fotografía deseba dejarlo todo para ir a buscarte. Lily, no puedo soportar el tiempo si es lejos de ti; parece pasar más despacio… todo es doloroso sabiendo que estás en alguna parte donde no puedo ir a buscarte. Lily, te necesito. He llegado a la conclusión de que es demasiado difícil sólo intentar vivir sin ti. Puedo arriesgarme a que me dejes de nuevo, a que desaparezcas entre mis manos, a que seas la escurridiza Lily por siempre… me arriesgo a todo con tal de pasar otro segundo contigo, de volver a oír que tú también me amas, que tú me necesitas tanto como yo a ti… puedo arriesgarme a perderte, sabiendo que pude estar otra vez a tu lado.

Lily rompió por fin lo que los separaba. Abrazó a James lentamente. Hundió su cara en el hombro de James. Unos momentos después se separó y lo volvió a mirar.

.-.No volveré a dejarte. Sé que lo he dicho antes, sé que puedo mentir. Pero yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti, jamás había dependido tanto de alguien, jamás había sentido algo tan fuerte. Te amo tanto que no entiendo como algo tan fuerte puede estar en mi corazón… como es que puedo sentir algo tan puro, tan hermoso… te amo James… te amo tanto…

James acarició la mejilla de la mujer.

.-.Prométeme.- comenzó el hombre.- Prométeme que no te irás de nuevo porque tú lo desees… te dejaré ir cuando no haya otra salida, pero…

Ella lo cayó poniendo su dedo en los labios de él.

.-.No volveré a dejarte. Irme de tu lado por motu propio sería como morir en vida. Y, si he de alejarme de ti, estoy segura de que nos encontraremos. Te juro que te buscare por cada abismo, estaremos juntos al final, por la eternidad… no importa que no podamos ser felices ahora, que estemos en guerra… James, al final estaremos juntos¿verdad?

.-.Sí.- murmuró él, mientras la abrazaba.- Te buscaré por todos los mundos hasta hallarte, te juro mi amor Lily, te juro todo lo que queda de mi vida… y todo lo que vendrá después.

Ella se paró de puntillas porque aún era más baja que él y tocó su frente con la de James.

.-.Yo te prometo mi amor, mis pensamientos, mi vida y mi eternidad… No cambiaría nada de lo que hemos pasado, James. Aunque regresáramos a Las Islas yo volvería a irme, porque tanto tiempo lejos de ti me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que te necesito, de que no hay manera de que yo sea feliz sin ti. No hay forma de que yo viva por siempre feliz si no es a tu lado.

.-.¡.¿En ese caso me darías tu vida Lily?.!

.-.Te doy lo que me pidas.- dijo ella sonriendo.

Él la miró. Escrutó su rostro como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Memorizó de nuevo la cara de aquella mujer.

.-.Entonces cásate conmigo, Lily… haz que en esta vida estemos juntos, que nos una algo más que el amor más puro. Es un amor irracional. Ningún corazón humano debería poder soportarlo, pero nosotros lo soportamos y estamos unidos ¿verdad? . ¿Serías mi esposa, Lily? . ¿Te unirías en mí por fin en cada aspecto?

Ella río.

.-.Ya estoy unida a ti en todo aspecto. Soy tuya, James Potter. Nadie ni nada diera lo contrario. Soy tuya de aquí a la eternidad. Pero me casaré contigo, porque de esa forma también tú eres mío.

Él le dio una sonrisa cómplice.

.-.Siempre he sido tuyo, desde que decidiste ser distinta a las demás… desde que supe que eras _mi _Lily. Me has hecho sentir cosas que jamás creí que podría sentir. Estoy dispuesto a morir por ti, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ti.

.-.Yo también lo estoy. Seré la señora Potter, seré tuya ante todos y en mi corazón. ¡Oh, James! . ¡Qué feliz soy! . ¡Creí que jamás me perdonarías!

.-.¡Cómo no iba a perdonarte! . ¡No puedo odiarte! . ¡No puedo hacer otra cosa más que quererte! . ¡Te amo tanto que es imposible sentir algo más hacia ti!

Él la tomó de la cintura y le dio vueltas como solía hacer en Hogwarts. Ella comenzó a llorar de alegría entre risas. Cuando sus pies volvieron al suelo pasó sus brazos por el cuello de James y comenzaban a dar vueltas bailando bajo la luna.

.-.Ojalá pudiéramos huir y dejar la guerra atrás.- murmuró Lily.- Me gustaría estar segura de que seré feliz y tendré mi "y vivieron felices para siempre"… pero en esta guerra… ¿cómo podemos llegar a ser felices, James?

.-.Tú sabes que podemos.- le respondió él.- Y, si no, nuestro amor es tan grande que ha pasado ya muchas pruebas… nada nos alejará… nunca Lily y si no somos felices ahora, lo seremos en la eternidad. Ya no estamos solos, Lils. Ahora nos tenemos uno al otro. Lucharemos juntos contra el destino, contra Voldemort y el caos. Lucharemos juntos contra todo lo que amenace nuestra felicidad. Ya no habrá noches de insomnio…

.-.No habrá horas muertas llenas de recuerdos dolorosos…

.-.Ni añoranza infinita… no habrá segundos que duren años mientras se espera el siguiente encuentro. Ya no habrá espera Lily. Ya no habrá un dolor incontenible… ya no… nos tenemos uno al otro, ahora.

Ella lo miró y sonrió.

.-.Sí… te extrañé tanto, James.- murmuró antes de apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de él.

.-.Yo también te extrañé.- le contestó mientras disfrutaba de dar vueltas con Lily sin música, acompañados solo por el viento y su felicidad.

Luego mientras daban vueltas él se inclinó y por fin la besó. El beso dijo todo lo que ya se habían dicho y mucho más.

Aquel baile, Lily no lo reconoció, pero lo había visto antes. Muchos años antes. En Hogwarts, cuando aquel juguete les había mostrado su pasado a cuatro chiquillas… y allí estaba, en el colmo de su felicidad.

Y mientras daban vueltas y se juraban en silencio amor eterno, ambos sabían que no les esperaban tiempos sencillos, pero no estaban solos… ya no. Él y ella estarían juntos, por siempre… por la eternidad…

°°°°

La sala estaba en silencio. La mujer estaba de pie junto a su señor y sonreía.

.-.¿Quiere que la dejen pasar?- preguntó con tono sumiso.

Su amo asintió. Así que la orden pronto fue cumplida. Entró una mujer. La capucha venia echada hacía atrás. Cosa poco común entre los Mortífagos.

.-.Mi señor.- murmuró después de arrodillarse frete a la figura.- He venido a ofrecerle algo, que creo será de gran ayuda para usted.

.-.¿Qué?- preguntó la intérprete de Voldemort. Ingrid parecía disfrutar de aquellos. Tan delicioso ser la mano derecha de ese hombre.

.-.Un sacrificio. Sé que los heraldos han sido un problema y la Reina de Caos está de regreso, pero yo sé como destruirlos, he pasado los últimos tres años investigando…

.-.Al amo le interesa. Sigue hablando.- dijo Ingrid al ver llegar una pausa.

.-.Por lo que averigüe hay nueve heraldos, cada uno es esencial para que existan los poderes de los demás. Es difícil crear un desbalance entre los poderes del caos, porque los heraldos siempre mueren de forma digna. Yo puedo darle un sacrificio que haga que un heraldo dispare el desequilibrio.

.-.¿Ofreces algo?- preguntó Ingrid.- Si es así, te aconsejo que digas todo sin rodeos.

.-.Para el sacrificio es necesario romper uno de los lazos más grande que se crea entre los humanos.- murmuró la mujer.- Yo me ofrezco para el sacrificio.

.-.¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó Ingrid.- No es un heraldo.

.-.Cierto, pero le ofrezco también a mi hija. Romperé el lazo que une a una madre con su hija, dos almas que deben permanecer unidas. Yo romperé ese lazo y mataré a Elinor Dashwood, sólo tienen que traerla aquí y en la luna llena los heraldos serán historia.

Voldemort río.

.-.Me gusta.- murmuró por primera vez, su voz causo un escalofrío en el cuerpo de la mujer.- No, me encanta. Vete mujer, déjame pensar, pero tendrás a tu hija frente a ti para el sacrificio, prepáralo todo.

La mujer se agachó con una sonrisa antes de salir del lugar.

.-.¿Cuándo debo traerla?- preguntó Ingrid.

.-.Ve por ella esta misma noche, no hay que tardar… La luna llena será en una semana y hay que alistarlo todo. Mi querida Ingrid, creo que por fin los destruiremos.

.-.Sí, mi amo.

Luego de eso Ingrid desapareció. Se acercaba otra batalla, su sangre lo sentía.

°°°

NA:

¿Qué les pareció? A mí, la verdad me encanta, la conversación de Sirius y Sara está para ahogar cocodrilos con sus propias lágrimas… La de James-Lily me parece tierna… y la última?

He de decirles que aquí termina la primera parte del fic… aún nos quedan dos partes, pero está es la más grande, ya terminamos el grueso…

ADELANTOS: El siguiente capi estará dentro de dos semanas si es que mi beta no ha estado llena de trabajo y puede entregar el capi. El capi se llama "El rapto de Elinor" y además del Rapto, está también la boda de Alicia y un ataque a Hogwarts así como una nueva profecía.

Como noticia debería decirles que ya estoy por terminar el ff, (no de subirlo, sino de escribirlo) y que me encanta como está quedando…

RRS:

Alicia: si recuerdo tus comentarios, ya aquí está la escena de Sara… para ahogar cocodrilos en sus propias lágrimas.

Lucía: Mira que de alguna manera tenía que traerla. Sí, es triste, pero yo sigo con que James tiene razón, aunque ya has visto aquí que todo se arregla. Sí, a Ale le hizo daño estar tanto tiempo y ya veremos lo que eso causará. Este seguramente es de los mejores capis del ff, a mi es de los que más me gusta. Que bueno que te siga gustando el ff!

Pilitonks: Ya te dije que me pareció bueno subirlo…además de que es tan buen chap. A mí él que me da más pena es James. Sí, pero Elinor también está muy dolida. Ya aquí viste que le pasa a Sara… aterrador no? Ojalá te haya ido bn en el bautizo, por aquí también está loco el tiempo, uno no sabe como debe salir a la calle!

Flor: A mi también me encanta el capitulo, es uno de mis favoritos. Que bueno que te guste tanto!

Niniel: A mi también me gusta mucho. Sí, sé que lo de Sirius Sara… bueno nadie está muy de acuerdo, pero o no que la escena de Sirius Sara aquí es hermosa? Yo creo que James tenía razón, Lily si fue algo tonta, pero ya ves como todo se arregla. A mi me da mas pena él. Pues ya has visto, un poco de imaginación lo logra todo.

Kittyen: Ya, sé que era broma… y no me lo tomo a pecho jajajja. Sí yo estoy de parte de James. Mira que yo tengo imaginación no? Al final terminan juntos y el final podría decirse que es feliz, pero también muy triste. Hice esperar mucho?

Ale: Semejantes rrs que me mandas! Me encanta recibirlos, pero contestarlos… ay niña… (no te lo tome a mal me encantan tus rrs!) No te la hubieras esperado?

Sí, lo de Sara es no sé… da miedo…

Pues se planea la boda entre Malfoy e Ingrid, lo que vaya a pasar, es cosa de la autora (en otras palabras yo) Sí, se supone…. Ahora que me lo recuerdas… quien sabe, metida en las batallas está así…. Aunque es parte de la orden.

Sí la escena de Eli es impresionante.

A Ale le pasa lo que ha todos, no pueden creer que Lily esté de regreso, entre otras cosas. Sí, todo lo que hace Voldemort lo hace por una razón, ya verás porque… pero no la mató por la misma razón que nunca mató a Isabel… no puede… Pues me voy a Guadalajara y ojala a ti también te vaya bn y descanses. No necesitas ir a psicólogo, aunque algunas de las cosas que dices no están del todo erradas.

Andry Black: Sí, tienen que superar esa prueba y una que otra, pero ya no pasaran muchas cosas malas hasta que estén casados… ya después… Bueno ya haz visto aquí que Lily y Ale van a luchar en un futuro… escalofriante no?

Trini: Mira que yo estoy de parte de James, Lily fue algo tonta. No pienso volver a discutir el tema Sirius-Elinor y menos después de la escena de este chap de Sirius- Sara. Bueno ya has visto que ahora que Alessandra y Lily lucharan por la reencarnación, así que si puede hacer algo!

Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capi… como dije ya en todos los rrs, yo lo adoro!

Syringen

ALCS


	15. El rapto de Elinor

Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece.

_Dedicado a Carlos Meza por su ayuda en la corrección de la primera parte de esta historia y a Alicia mi beta._

**

* * *

**

**¿De qué están hechos lo sueños?**

**II**

**El material de los Sueños. **

* * *

El rapto de Elinor

**Agosto 4, 1976**

**Londres, Inglaterra**

Nunca se había visto noche más oscura. Ni luna, ni estrellas. Era una noche completamente distinta a la que disfrutaban Lily y James en un bosque. El viento era frío, pero a ella eso no le importaba. Estaba enfundada en una capa negra. Levantó la vista y distinguió el balcón que buscaba. Algunas sombras la seguían. Levantó el rostro y miró como una mujer salía hacia el balcón. Estaba vestida de un rosa tan claro que parecía más bien blanco. A la luz de los viejos focos en la calle parecía un ángel, para ella no ciertamente, pero las demás sombras a su alrededor la describieron de la misma forma. Parecía tranquila.

No se esperaba lo que venía, nadie lo esperaba.

Con una sonrisa fría la mujer hizo un gesto con su mano. Se oyeron algunos plops a su alrededor. Ojalá su vieja amiga estuviera preparada, sino sería demasiado aburrido.

Antes de eso, cuando las sombras corrían por los callejones hacia la casa, Elinor Dashwood había tenido un dolor de cabeza horrible. Al día siguiente se casaba Alicia. El primer matrimonio era el de la más joven, pero aquella boda hacía que Elinor tuviera jaquecas. La fiesta de despedida de soltera había terminado hacía poco y lo único que había llenado a Elinor durante esas horas era un vacío que no podía explicarse. Algo andaba mal, pero por más que trataba de concentrase en aquel sentimiento cuando intentaba identificar la causa este desaparecía. Una y otra vez trataba de concentrarse, y así poder que sucedía, pero un vacío, algo más haya de lo que podía pensar se lo impedía.

Fue el dolor de cabeza lo que hizo que Elinor saliera al balcón. Al día siguiente, John iría a recogerla, realmente quería verlo. Lo añoraba, ya quería verlo. Miró el anillo de compromiso que brillaba en su dedo, faltaba cada día menos para el feliz acontecimiento. Un estremecimiento agradable la recorrió.

Los ataques habían parado de pronto. Voldemort parecía tener cuidado ahora que Lily había regresado. Elinor frunció en ceño cuando pensó en Lily… no la había visto desde ese día en el parque. Nada parecía poder quedarse igual después de aquello, Lily y ella parecían haberse alejado. Pero había una razón: ella se había ido sin mirar hacia atrás…

Con un suspiro cerró los ojos. La noche era maravillosa. Sentía que su poder deseaba ser utilizado, tenía ganas de desplegar alguna ilusión, dejar sus problemas atrás. Alejar las dudas y tener un momento sin preocupaciones.

Con suavidad comenzó a crear una luz fantasmal a su alrededor, fue aquello lo que los Mortífagos, que le esperaban abajo acechantes, describieron como un resplandor, pero cuando desapareció ellos ya estaban en el edificio. Con rapidez comenzaron a atacar. Los muggles no eran problemas para ellos, sólo diversión.

No fue necesario que ese grito la alertara (alguien había gritado en el cuarto piso, pero para entonces ya existían varios muertos. Sus sentidos se dispararon de pronto anunciando peligro. Algo pasaba y ella sabía que no era nada bueno.

Entró a su habitación rápidamente. Más gritos. Intentó abrir la puerta del apartamento, no podía, estaba cerrada. Se había quedado atrapada en ese lugar, condenada a oía las muertes a su alrededor, a sentirlas, a presenciarlas de frente. Buscaba su varita como loca, pero no estaba en ninguna parte. Vienen por ella. No hay otra explicación. Quería salir del lugar pro la única veía de escape era le balcón. ¿Saltar a una muerte segura? . ¡No podía! . ¿Luchar contra una puerta cerrada con magia más haya de la que comprendía? . ¡Qué locura! La cruel verdad la golpeaba mientras intentaba encontrar una forma de salir, venían por ella, el fin se acercaba.

Las luces del lugar comenzaron a parpadear rápidamente. Un temblor se adueñó del edificio. Más gritos. Se sentía temblar a todo el edificio con cada maldición. Se oían las plegarias, las peticiones, las risas locas de los asesinos. Elinor corría por el lugar sin saber a donde ir, cómo salir, cómo alejarse de aquella masacre. Madres rogando por las vidas de sus hijos. Ancianos que se dejaban ir, niños que no habían visto nada antes de morir. El dolor inundaba el lugar, el miedo y los gritos de las víctimas se habían adueñado de la cabeza de la heraldo.

Elinor comenzaba a sentirse mareada. No podía pensar, ya apenas podía seguir corriendo como oveja asustada. Su miedo a morir se mezclaba con el de los demás, sus ansias de ayudar se perdían en un remolino de temor, dolor y llanto. ¿Por qué no llegaba nadie? . ¿Acaso aquellos gritos no alertaban a nadie? Se tropezó con la alfombra y cayó al suelo. Trató de levantarse pero fue en vano, no había a donde correr, no había donde esconderse, su varita había desaparecido, sentía sus oídos sangrar por tantos gritos. Ya no podía hacer nada más que quedarse en el suelo con miedo, temblando, esperando el momento del final. Lloriqueaba como jamás lo había hecho antes.

Las puertas de vidrio del balcón se cerraron con estrépito y una fuerza sobre natural que espantó a la joven ya llena de miedo. El aire comenzó a salir por todas las paredes creando un vendaval alrededor de la joven, parecía que una tormenta se hubiera desatado en aquella habitación. Con eso y el temblor las cosas comenzaron a caer de las repisas, el librero cayó y los libros volaron en todas direcciones. Las ventanas comenzaron a temblar anunciando que en cualquier momento se romperían. La alfombra salió volando y dejó a Elinor tirada sobre el suelo frío del cual no podía levantarse. Las sillas pasaron rozando su cabeza. Una mesa voló hasta estrellarse con el techo y caer en pedazos por la habitación. El viejo escritorio de cortina se levantaba pesadamente del suelo con rumbo a la puerta de su habitación. La puerta del baño salió disparada y, por ello, los azulejos del suelo, el escusado, el lavamanos comenzaron a despegarse y entrar en el torbellino que se había creado. El agua comenzó a salir y escurrir por el lugar, fue levantada por el aire y llevada contra todo lo que ya volaba.

Elinor tapó su nuca con sus brazos y cerró los ojos. Sentía el viento contra su piel, los banquillos silbar en sus oídos, los gritos que venían de todo el edifico y que no paraban El torbellino de emociones en su interior que le hacía creer que el dolor de todos era también él suyo. El agua mojaba su cara y ella sólo podía hacerse un ovillo contra el suelo frío y duro.

Un ruido espeluznante le hizo voltear. Las cortinas frente a las puertas de cristal comenzaron a azotarse contra las paredes hasta que se desprendieron y comenzaron a volar por la habitación seguidas de las cosas que ya se alzaban sobre la cabeza de Elinor. La joven supo que eso sólo era un anticipo de lo que vendría después.

Las puertas se rompieron en ese instante. Elinor se agachó justo a tiempo. Los pedazos de vidrio pasaron sobre su cabeza y se clavaron en el suelo, algunos volaron y se mezclaron con las cosas de la joven. Las lámparas de cristal se despegaron del techo y también estallaron en miles de pedazos. Las ventanas explotaron entonces. Elinor sintió como algunos vidrios se clavaban en su cuerpo. Sentía como la sangre comenzaba a resbalar por sus piernas y brazos. Los focos desnudos comenzaron a parpadear cada vez más rápido. El cambio de luz y oscuridad cegó a Elinor, quien cerró los ojos y lanzó un grito que se mezcló con el de la última víctima, Elinor lo sintió.  
Sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire, pero ella no podía parar… era la única persona con vida en aquel edificio… los sabía. La espeluznante verdad le dio en el estómago y le hizo gritar con más fuerza. ¡Todos estaban muertos¡Todos!

El aire y el temblor se incrementaron, las luces no dejaron de relampaguear cada vez más rápido. Y, de pronto, todo terminó. Quedo todo sumido en oscuridad y con un silencio tremendamente mortal. El viento desapareció y las cosas que había arrastrado cayeron al suelo. Pero Elinor no bajó la cara esta vez. Miraba la luna que había salido entre las nubes y mostraba a la figura que caía hacia su balcón. Se paró, ambas se miraron fijamente

La capa negra se abombaba con el viento. Elinor se levantó. Trató de encontrar su varita a su alrededor.

.-.Si buscas esto, - dijo la mujer con tono triunfante frente a ella mostrándole una varita.- No lo hallarás allí.

.-.¡Devuélvemela!-Se acercó hacía la mujer de forma penosa. A duras penas se había podido levantar, cojeaba y le faltaba el aire.

.-.Cálmate, Elinor¿es así como recibes a una vieja amiga?

.-.No, porque yo no recuerdo tener amigas asesinas.

La mujer río.

.-.Eso ha sido bueno, querida. Pero podemos terminar esto de inmediato.

.-.¿Vas a matarme?- preguntó con un ligero temblor en su voz la rubia.

.-.No.- la sonrisa de Ingrid se ensanchó.- Te llevaré con mi señor. Debes cumplir una misión, eres importante Elinor.

.-.¿Qué quieres de mí, Ingrid?

.-.Yo nada, pero tu madre planea un sacrificio.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Elinor.

.-.¡No me llevarás a ninguna parte!

.-.¿Me retas?- Ingrid rió.- No puedes vencerme.

El viento regresó a la habitación. Cada vez más fuerte. Elinor intentó asustar a Ingrid con ilusiones pero no podía concentrase. Intentaba mantenerse en pie con sus últimas fuerzas. Las ilusiones iban haciéndose cada vez más difusas. Cayó de rodillas. El viento había alzado los objetos de nuevo. Ahora los vidrios se impactaban contra ella y apenas podía esquivar los muebles que se golpeaban contra las paredes y se destruían.

.-.¡Querida Elinor!- gritó Ingrid entre el ruido que producía el aire.- ¡Espero que te agrade tu nuevo hogar!

Algo golpeó la cabeza de Elinor. Cayó al piso sintiéndose desfallecer. Lo último que vio fue a Ingrid. Luego, todo a su alrededor se nubló y se convirtió en oscuridad. Aunque la risa de Ingrid se abrió camino en su meta, diciéndole a Elinor que había perdido y su enemiga había obtenido lo que quería.

* * *

**Agosto 5, 1976**

**Londres, Inglaterra**

Alicia se casaba y Lily iría a aquella boda. Aunque James se lo había propuesto esa noche, ella había desechado la idea rápidamente, pero él iba a conseguir que fuera, constase lo que costase… aunque Lily no quisiera. Pues¿cómo iría? No tenía invitación, no estaría en ninguna lista de invitados… sólo iría a estorbar la ceremonia. Pero James encontró para todo aquello una solución. Si él había podido perdonarla¿por qué no lo harían los demás? Él era quien más había sufrido y ahí estaba, junto a ella, sin pensar en lo sucedido en el pasado. Si él había podido, los demás lo harían también. Y si ella quería él tenía la oportunidad de llevar a un invitado. ¿No le gustaría ver a todos sus antiguos conocidos, y antes amigos? Esa solución y que James le propusiera ir casi de incógnito, hizo que se decidiera por fin.

Estaban los dos viviendo en el apartamento de James. No había tenido a dónde ir, o eso le había dicho. Hasta ese momento no le había revelado dónde había pasado las noches anteriores y James no la presionó. Le daría tiempo para que confiase de nuevo en él

Ambos se preparaban para la ceremonia. James había comenzado a arreglar el departamento que estaba hecho el mismo desastre que aquel día en que le informaron de la Orden del Fénix. Cuando James le habló de ella, Lily pareció saberlo todo de aquella "asociación". Sabía mucho sobre todo lo que había pasado mientras estaba en las Islas, cosa que sorprendía mucho a James.

El departamento era un caos. No había cambiado mucho, por eso James tardó bastante en organizar todos los papeles. Encontró un par de anteojos que creía perdidos debajo del fregadero, algunos artículos interesantes que no recordaba haber leído y uno que otro chivatoscopio dentro de viejos y apolillados calcetines.

Mientras él se dedicaba a limpiar ese basurero que parecía muy pequeño para dos personas cuando para una había sido perfectamente cómodo, Lily estaba en el baño. Mientras el agua corriente caía sobre su cuerpo recordó que hacía mucho que no había tenido un baño decente. Sentía como de su cabello resbalaba la mayor inmundicia del mundo. Con una mueca de asco se lo enjabonó de nuevo. Le parecía una delicia lavarse con jabón y agua caliente. En las Islas nos había tales cosas, por lo menos en la jungla dónde ella había estado.

Suspiró recordando a las sacerdotisas. Era buenas mujeres, pero siempre que las veía pensaba en Carina, aquella niña que se había enfermado por querer retener el poder. Cuando pensaba en Carina, también pensaba en Armando. El genio encerrado en un niño.

Las sacerdotisas solían bañarse bajo las cascadas y Lily tuvo que acostumbrarse a esa forma de limpieza porque pronto sintió que no soportaría más aquella cantidad de mugre en su piel. Estar bajo las cascadas ayudaba a pensar a Lily. Pensaba en todo y se hundía tanto en sí misma que las sacerdotisas debían despertarla de su ensueño.

Lily sonrió al recordar aquellos baños entre la naturaleza. Al parecer el agua corriente de la regadera la hacía pensar tanto como la de la cascada, debía ser una mala costumbre que había adquirido. Tanto tiempo que había pasado sola y no había hecho más que pensar. Miró el grifo del agua. Extrañaba tanto la vida que había tenido en la Casa Merodeadora… pero había pasado ya tanto tiempo de aquello.  
Ella había cambiado tanto… las sacerdotisas le habían enseñado como curar las heridas que le había hecho el poder, pues poco después de su muerte ficticia el poder se había vuelto loco dentro de ella. Esas mujeres le habían enseñado a usarlo de formas que nunca creyó posibles. Pero, aunque habían curado su cuerpo de heridas profundas y su cabeza del peso de las sombras, su alma se había quedado herida. Algunas veces podía oír a James en sus pensamientos y eso sólo la había llenado de angustia.

Mientras observaba el agua correr una serie de imágenes se presentaron ante ella. Saltó hacia atrás asustada, resbaló y cayó al suelo. El agua se volvió fría súbitamente. La chica estaba acostumbrada a eso pero aún así tembló.

_Lily_

El murmullo la hizo temblar aún más. Sentía el agua fría por su cuerpo, pero el temblor no provenía de ahí, sino de la voz, del sonido, de su tono frío y desconcertante que parecía haber bajado la temperatura del lugar. Un poco de vaho salió de la boca de Lily mientras respiraba apresuradamente. La temperatura parecía seguir bajando.

.-.¿Quién está allí?- preguntó.

_¿No me reconoces, Lily? Ya hemos hablado… muchas veces. _

.-.Voldemort.- masculló ella.- ¡Deja de perseguirme! . ¡Déjame!

_No te dejaré jamás. Le has jurado tu vida a ese Potter. Oh, Lily, estarás arrepentida pronto. ¡Estás destinada a ser mi reina ya te lo he dicho! _

.-.¡No estoy destinada a ser algo tuyo!- gritó ella hacia la nada.- ¡Vete ahora! . ¡Deja de rondar por mi mente de una vez!

_Oh, Lily. Jamás te dejaré. Sabes que no puedo dejarte. Ven conmigo. _

.-.¡YA!- chilló la pelirroja agazapándose contra el suelo en un vano intento de protegerse.

_Te arrepentirás. _

Una risa fría llenó la cabeza de la pelirroja. El agua comenzó a salir a chorros. La regadera se zafó y comenzó a mojar todo como loca. Lily no dejaba de gritar. Afuera James ya había oído el escándalo y trataba de entrar desesperado. El espejo se rompió en pedazos. El escusado cayó como una roca en el suelo y de él comenzó a salir agua. El lavamanos explotó y también dejó salir un chorro de líquido. El agua que salía, de todas partes imaginadas, mojaba las paredes que iban poniéndose de un rojo sangre, aquel color resbalaba hasta llegar al suelo y goteaba desde le techo sobre la pequeña joven agachada, que tiritaba mientras gritaba y lloriqueaba de miedo y de dolor.

.-.?YA!- chilló Lily mientras apretaba los puños.- ¡Déjame!

En ese instante, con la última palabra pronunciada todo terminó. James consiguió finalmente abrir la puerta y entró al lugar. Su cara mostraba preocupación y miedo, estaba lívido y parecía no dar crédito a lo que sucedía. Él había visto salir el agua roja por debajo de la puerta y parecía rogar que _su _Lily estuviera bien. No miró las paredes de color sangre ni se fijo en el agua. Corrió hasta la pelirroja sólo estaba preocupado en ella, en lo que le ocurría.

.-.¿Lily estás bien?- se había acercado y la abrazaba. Ella ocultaba su cara en el pecho de James. Se aferraba a él en un intento de sentirse protegida. Lloriqueaba e hipaba. Mascullaba palabras y temblaba en brazos de su prometido.

James la miró y salió corriendo para volver con una toalla en la que la envolvió para darle calor. Volvió a poner sus brazos alrededor de la joven. La tomó en sus brazos y la sacó del baño hasta el sillón donde la dejó para sentarse junto a ella. Lily lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

.-.¡No dejes que me lleve! . ¡No dejes que vuelva a hablarme! . ¡Cada vez es más cruel! . ¡Estaba muy feliz! . ¡James, por favor no dejes que me lleve!

.-.Nadie te va a llevar. Cálmate, por favor. Estoy aquí, Lil. Nadie te va a hacer daño, te lo prometo.

Tardó un poco en calmar a la chica. Se levantó y la dejó acostarse. La tapó con una de las cobijas. Se alejó con la intención de limpiar el baño, pero Lily lo tomó de la muñeca murmurando algo como "No te vayas". El se arrodilló frente a ella y le quitó el cabello de la cara en un ademán afectuoso. Las mejillas de la pelirroja estaban frías y aún tiritaba, pero ya no lloraba.

.-.No te vayas.- murmuró de nuevo.- no me dejes sola.

Su respiración era cada vez más tranquila. Lo miró con sus ojos verdes llenos de súplica. Él le sonrió y la besó con suavidad en la mejilla.

.-.Ahora regreso, sólo voy a encantar algo para que limpie. No te preocupes, aquí estoy.

Ella le sonrió y cerró sus ojos con un suspiro. Él se levantó para intentar limpiar el baño y deshacerse de la inundación. Cuando buscaba algo en que canalizar sus hechizos, como un trapeador, el espejo que había sobre la barra de la cocina comenzó a brillar. James lo tomó y en el se mostró la cara de la última persona que hubiera esperado.

.-.¡John!- gritó- ¿Qué sucedió? . ¿Cómo conseguiste…?

.-.Tengo el espejo de Eli.- respondió el hombre.- Vine por ella para llevarla a la iglesia, pero no estaba. Todos los que vivían en el edificio están muertos, Elinor no está. ¡Fue raptada! . ¡Hay una marca tenebrosa sobre el edificio! . ¡Tengo que irme! . ¡Tengo que buscarla!- hablaba con preocupación, casi a gritos. Parecía desesperado y lleno de angustia.

.-.¡.¿Se la ha llevado Voldemort mismo?.!- preguntó James con un tono que se asemejaba al del prometido.

.-.No, hay signos de otro poder. La Reina Cruel estuvo aquí… La tienen, están planeando algo. Tengo que encontrarla… Iré a buscarla… si no la hallamos para la luna llena sucederá algo malo. ¡Tengo que encontrarla!

El espejo se apagó. James no trató de pensar cómo sabía John que había sido Ingrid… ni siquiera pensó en lo extraño que parecía todo. Oyó un murmullo y se acercó a Lily. La joven había vuelto a abrir los ojos con miedo, seguramente había oído a John.

.-.Eso era lo que lo tenía feliz. Voldemort tiene a Elinor, sabe como destruirnos, James.

El silencio se hizo en el cuarto.

* * *

Alicia Monrrow no dejaba de dar vueltas por aquel cuarto pequeño de blancas paredes. Se paseaba por él tranquilamente. No parecía nerviosa por lo que sucedería minutos después. Estaba decidida a casarse.

Su nerviosismo se debía más bien a que una de sus damas de honor no había aparecido. Elinor debía haber llegado hacía más de dos horas. ¿Dónde estaría? Ojalá no le hubiera sucedido nada…

Marina entró al cuarto. Miró a Alicia y sonrió.

.-.Te ves espléndida.- murmuró.- Seguro que Frank se muere al verte

Alicia le sonrió.

.-.¿Nerviosa?- preguntó Marina con suavidad, se había acercado a su amiga y le arreglaba el vestido blanco.

.-.No… ¿ya llegó Elinor?

Alicia no podía ver a Marina, porque ésta estaba arreglando la parte de atrás del vestido. Pero Marina tenía cara de preocupación y se mordía el labio inferior.

.-.No, pero llamó.- se felicitó a si misma por haber aprendido a mentir sin que se le notara en la voz, como le sucedía antes- Dijo que no podría llegar a la ceremonia, la llamaron urgentemente del hospital. No llegara para ser Dama, pero hará todo lo posible para venir.

.-.Tal vez deberíamos posponer la ceremonia.- dijo Alicia.- Realmente querría que Elinor estuviera aquí. Van a venir todos… es un día tan especial.

.-.Ella no querría que hicieras eso. Alguien más llamó, muy temprano.

.-.¿Sí?- preguntó Alicia mirando a los ojos a Marina. ¿Qué más sucedía¿Podía pasar alguna otra cosa mala?- ¿Quién?

.-.James…

.-.¿Él tampoco viene?

.-.No, llamó para decir que venía acompañado. Dijo que traerá a… su prometida.

Marina le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice a Alicia que sonrió abiertamente.

.-.¿Podrá ser?- preguntó en voz alta. Cuando Marina asintió lanzó un suspiro eso sí que no se lo esperaba.- ¡Cuántas sorpresas!

Marina sonrió. Alguien tocó la puerta del cuarto.

.-.Bueno, ya nos llaman. No tardes mucho, Alice.- le dijo antes de salir.

Alicia tomó aire con fuerza y lo dejó salir poco a poco, para quitarse los últimos nervios. Era hora. Sonrió ante la perspectiva de James con su prometida y de su boda. Luego, salió del cuarto dispuesta a vivir uno de los mejores días de su vida

La ceremonia no pudo haber sido más maravillosa. Alicia parecía feliz, radiante, inmensa en su felicidad. Ni se fijó que ninguno de los heraldos, aparte de Peter y Marina, se habían presentado. Los dos se veían nerviosos, pero eso Alicia no lo notaba sumergida como estaba en la ceremonia, en su pareja y en su unión. Por fin el hombre frente a ellos sonrió ampliamente y los declaró marido y mujer.

Alicia y Frank ya caminaban del brazo al fin como matrimonio por una alfombra de color carmín, cuando Sirius entró a la sala de forma apresurada, desaliñada, parecía aturdido y perdido. Se alzaron murmullos puesto que Sirius tenía pinta de ser un borracho maloliente que no había dormido en días. Estaba despeinado, con la ropa arrugada, sucia, olía a alcohol y comenzaba a salirle barba. Sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre y se veía que, realmente, desde hacía días que no dormía.

La verdad es que nadie lo había visto desde que Sara lo había dejado y él no se había movido de su oficina desde entonces. La noche siguiente que, despertando de su depresión, había decidido buscar a Elinor, había tardado mucho en llegar, porque se había arrepentido a la mitad del camino… y se había ido a un bar.

Por extraño que suene, el alcohol le hizo pensar mejor y así que pronto se puso de nuevo hacia casa de Elinor. Encontró el departamento deshecho, muggles muertos por doquier y ni una pista de Elinor. Comenzó a buscarla por toda la ciudad. Fue a casa de James, él hombre no estaba. A todos los sitios donde pensaba que podía estar ella, donde podía haber ido… buscó por todas partes, pero no la encontró, no estaba en ningún lugar. Hasta que se le ocurrió correr a la ceremonia de Alice para ver si Elinor estaba allí bien. Era el último lugar donde podía estar.

.-.¿Sirius?- preguntó Alicia sorprendida y angustiada ante su aparición y su aspecto.- ¿Qué haces así¿Qué sucede?

.-.Marina.- murmuró Sirius dirigiéndose a una de las damas de honor, ella debería estar allí, a su lado, en la ceremonia.- ¿Dónde está Elinor?

.-.En el hospital.- contestó Alicia rápidamente diciendo lo único que sabia. Los invitados de ambas familias murmuraban con desaprobación por el invitado que interrumpía la ceremonia. Aunque, Alice pensó, al oír los murmullos, que todo el mundo, excepto ella, sabía la verdad.

.-.No está allí.- contestó Sirius.- Ya fui allí.

Alicia se giró y miró a Marina cuyos ojos se habían ensanchado y que había comenzado a temblar.

.-.¿No? Marina… ¿Dónde está Elinor?

.-.No sabemos.- contestó la castaña con un temblor ligero en sus labios.- Nunca habló, nadie sabe de ella desde ayer cuando se fue de la fiesta.

En ese momento el espejo de Sirius brilló. Había ido por él unas horas antes después de haber pasado a casa de James. Lo sacó y habló como si fuera lo más normal de mundo no le preocupaba que pensase la gente, sólo le importaba una cosa, sólo alguien en esos momentos.

.-.¿James?- preguntó, por un momento había pensado que podía ser Elinor.

.-.¿Dónde has estado?- preguntó James Potter.- Elinor está desaparecida.

.-.Lo sé.- contestó Sirius.

.-.No está desaparecida.- Se oyó la voz de Lily y sus ojos verdes aparecieron en el espejo. Sirius adivinó entonces que algo andaba mal. Los ojos de Lily siempre mostraban lo que sentían y, entonces, mostraban desesperación y miedo- Elinor fue raptada por Ingrid ayer en la noche y eso no es lo peor…

Nadie habló… un silencio llenó la sala, se podía oír hasta la más leve respiración de los invitados. Todos aguardaban oír lo que ocurría, lo que sucedía con esa persona que tanto revuelo estaba causando.

.-.¡.¿Qué sucede?.!- preguntó con un grito Sirius. El espejo se había quedado vació, nadie se asomaba al otro lado… necesitaba respuestas de lo sucedido, y las necesitaba ya.

James Potter volvió a aparecer en el cristal. Su rostro mostraba un abatimiento casi idéntico al que tenía Lily tatuado en su cara. Sus ojos se movían con preocupación. Del espejo salían murmullos ahogados, se notaba que había alguien más en aquel lugar.

.-.Han dado el aviso… Voldemort va a atacar Hogwarts.

Nadie habló después de eso.

* * *

Hogwarts era el lugar más seguro del Mundo Mágico. Por ello muchos niños se habían quedado a pasar las vacaciones en el castillo. Entre ellos estaban las gemelas Alviner que tenían ya dieciséis años. Las dos seguían siendo igual de distintas. Mientras Sussan comenzaba a inclinarse por seguir los pasos de Alessandra y convertirse en una buscadora de animales extraños, Diana se inclinaba por aprender pociones.

Las guardianas de las puertas jamás habían tenido más poder que el de abrir las puertas. No parecían destacarse más que la mayoría o tal vez todavía no deseaban destacarse, como había pasado cuando tenían once años.

De todas formas ellas percibieron el ataque de Voldemort. No estaban seguras de que hacía allí, pero sí que estaba por llegar. La buena suerte había hecho que estuvieran en el comedor. Una mirada cruzada había solucionado todo.

Después de que Sussan y Diana dieran la alarma el caos comenzó. Dumbledore tardó un poco en poner orden. Mandó a todos los alumnos hacia las cocinas dónde tiempo atrás se habían escondido. Los profesores se llevaron a los niños y en el comedor desierto quedaron sólo las dos hermanas. Ya ambas sospechaban lo que iba a ocurrir. Habían estado esperándolo durante los últimos meses.

.-.Lily y Narcisa también estarán aquí.- murmuró suavemente Sussan.- No nos queda tiempo, Di.

Diana sonrió con melancolía.

. antes nos veremos en aquel salón. Yo me encargo de Narcisa.

.-.Y yo de Lily.- comentó Sussan, luego las hermanas se separaron.

Mientras ellas corrían cada una a su sala común, los Aurors Alfa acompañados por Lily y Remus terminaban de alistar todo para ir a Hogwarts, Debían aparecerse en Hogsmade y luego entrar al castillo. Las cosas no pintaban muy bien.

Los Mortífagos estaban por aparecerse en Hogwarts. Por extraño que pareciera Ingrid no iría con ellos. Tenía que cuidar a la nueva inquilina de la jaula en la sala de vapor plateado. Después de apresarla la noche anterior el Lord Oscuro había decidido no permitir que los heraldos la buscaran, así que paneaba atacar Hogwarts.

Cuando los Mortífagos, que no eran más que el grupo de Aensley y el de Bella, se aparecieron en los terrenos no encontraron a nadie.

Para ellos las cosas tampoco pintaban bien.

* * *

Los alumnos no pudieron llegar a las cocinas. Los mayores intentaron proteger a los más pequeños y ayudarlos a escapar. Los profesores también ayudaban. La entrada al castillo había sido fácil. Narcisa no lo dijo, pero consideró la entrada demasiado fácil.

No sabía por qué estaba allí. Podía torturar a todos esos niños, pero para torturar ya estaba la sala de vapor plateado. ¿Para qué había ido?

Paseaba por los pasillos superiores sabiendo que más abajo se llevaba acabo una batalla… guerra, guerra y más guerra… ¿a ella que le importaba eso?

Caminaba sin rumbo recordando. Iba vestida como cualquier otra Mortífaga, pero se sorprendió al cruzar una esquina encontrar una figura como ella. Desplegó su poder contra ella. Parecía un alumno, mejor que sufriera, pero la figura detuvo el rayo y lo deshizo.

.-.Jamás lograrás darme con eso.- La figura bajó su capucha negra y mostró la cara pálida de Diana Alviner. Sus ojos azules se fijaron en Narcisa.-No hay manera de que con tus poderes me dañes.

Narcisa también bajó su capucha, no llevaba la mascara blanca de los Mortífagos. Ella no la necesitaba.

.-.¿Diana?

.-.¿Quién más?- pregunto con suavidad.

Narcisa sonrió.

.-.Hace años que no te veo.

.-.No ha sido realmente mi culpa.

.-.¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Narcisa.

.-.Estudio aquí.- contestó con voz cantarina Diana.- Tenemos que irnos.

Se acercó y tomó la mano de su antigua protectora.

.-.¿A dónde?

.-.Los Aurors Alfa están por llegar…

.-.¿Y eso?- preguntó la heraldo.- No les tengo miedo.

.-.Lily viene con ellos. Anda, sígueme.- La obligó a caminar. Narcisa no dijo nada. Sería posible que se encontrara con Lily Evans ya desde hacía tiempo tenía ganas de verla.

La verdad si era posible. Lily Evans llegaba al castillo con los Aurors. No había manera de detenerla, James había intentado convencerla de que se quedara en el apartamento. Pero Alessandra había apoyado a su antigua amiga. La verdadera razón es que quería verla en acción, que demostrara que había regresado para algo más que alterar sus vidas tranquilas hasta ese momento

Lily debía quedarse detrás de los Aurors, no atacar y menos mostrar que era la Reina de Caos. Debía ser como una bruja normal y corriente… Esa condición la había puesto Ale.

Desde el comienzo bajaron las escaleras hacía las cocinas y sótanos, pero Lily no bajó. Se quedó de pie frente a las escaleras. En la parte de arriba había alguien de pie, alguien que nadie había notado. Sonrió suavemente. Los pasos de los Aurors Alfa y algunos Aurors se perdían ya.

.-.Sussan.- murmuró.- Estás enorme.

.-.Te prometí que nos veríamos, de nuevo. Tienes más poder que antes.- dijo la joven desde la escalera.- Si eso es posible.

.-.¿Qué tal va todo?

.-.No vengo a hablar.- contestó cortante la chica.- Tienes que venir conmigo, antes de que se den cuenta que ni Di ni yo estamos allá abajo.

Sussan la tomó de la mano y la obligó a correr entre los corredores. Lily reconoció el camino.

.-.¿Narcisa…?

.-.Sí.- contestó la chica. Se paró frente a una puerta y respiró profundo. Tocó con sus dedos la puerta. Lily no notó el signo que hacía. Sussan abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar.

Narcisa y Lily se miraron. Al instante supieron que no estaba allí para hablar. La última vez que Narcisa y Lily se habían visto había sido en su séptimo año. Cuando se habían separado por fin. Ahora estaban de nuevo una frente a la otra.

.-.Lily.- comenzó Narcisa.- Años sin verte, nunca creí volver a encontrarte.

.-.Yo tampoco lo creí.- contestó Lily.

Sussan y Diana estaban de pie en la otra esquina del cuarto.

.-.Nunca creí que volvería a enfrentarte.- comenzó Narcisa.- Pero me he vuelto mucho más fuerte.

.-.Yo también.- contestó Lily con una sonrisa. Ambas dejaron sus varitas en las manos de sus antiguas protegidas. Extendieron las manos, así comenzaban los duelos en Las Islas, pero eso Narcisa no lo sabía, sólo sentía que debía comenzar así.

.-.¿Segura que quieres hacer esto?- preguntó Lily.

.-.Toda mi vida h esperado este momento.- comenzó Narcisa.- No tengas piedad.

Unieron sus manos. El castillo se tambaleó. En seguida salió de aquel cuarto una explosión de poder que recorrió todo lugar y dejó a los combatientes sin sentido. Los heraldos, que pudieron soportarlo, corrieron hacía los pisos superiores. Había reconocido las explosiones de poder. Y, aunque un escalofrío agradable los había llenado, no podían permitir que algo como lo que se avecinaba sucediera.

Lily Evans se levantó entre los escombros del antiguo salón. Movió su cabeza. Narcisa estaba delante de ella ya se había levantado. Las dos se miraron un momento. Hacía mucho que ninguna de las dos peleaba contra un enemigo "digno". Se sonrieron. Y comenzaron a desplegar sus poderes. Narcisa, dueña del poder de la muerte, lanzó su primer ataque. El dolor inundó a Lily que cayó de rodillas, pero no por mucho tiempo; ningún grito salió de su boca. Se levantó pronto y encaró a su contrincante.

.-.Sé bien que no es todo lo que tienes.- murmuró.- ¡Ataca!

Comenzaron a aparecerse y desaparecer por todo el cuarto mientras se atacaban. Algunos de los rayos de energía que lanzaban no daban más que en las paredes. Se suponía que en Hogwarts nadie podía aparecerse, pero no pensaban en eso entonces. Los heraldos jamás habían usado todo su poder y menos aún lo había usado la Reina del Caos. Mientras ellas se atacaban no pensaban más que en el combate. Sabían que debían pelear, que era hora de que volvieran a enfrentarse, pero no sabían que estaba en juego.

El espacio del cuarto fue pronto demasiado pequeño. Con un ataque demasiado poderoso los cristales del lugar cayeron en pedazos. Un remolino de viento llenó el lugar.

.-.¡Vamos, Evans! . ¡No me decepciones!

Mientras aparecían y desaparecían, ahora también en los alrededores de Hogwarts, las ondas se venían apenas. Los heraldos entraron al cuarto en cuanto ellas salieron de allí.

.-.¿Por qué pelean?- preguntó Remus mirando por las ventanas rotas. El viento entraba con fuerza y el cielo, antes azul, se había oscurecido.

.-.No lo sé.- murmuró Ale.- Saben que deben luchar.

James miró a Lily que estaba de pie en medio del patio, cerca del lago. Su estómago dio un vuelco. Se acercaba el final.

.-.Basta de juegos.- murmuró Narcisa cuando ella y Lily estuvieron de frente. Ambas jadeaban un poco.- Atácame bien, Lily, demuestra que el poder del caos sigue vivo.

Lily sonrió. Fue un instante. Con un chasquido las sombras comenzaron a juntarse sombras ellas. Alessandra abrió la boca sorprendida. ?Desde cuando Lily podía hacer eso con tanta rapidez! Lily cerró sus ojos.

.-.No sé por qué razón luchamos, Narcisa. Pero después de este ataque puede ser que nos volvamos a ver.

.-.No voy a morir.- comentó la heraldo.- Y nos volveremos a ver, Evans. Ahora despliega tu poder, así Diana y Sussan estarán a salvo.

Lily sonrió. Narcisa le regresó la sonrisa.

.-.¡Vamos!- gritó.- ¡Atácame!

Con un movimiento de su muñeca Lily concentró todas las sombras en su mano.

_Vacíate_- murmuró su cerebro, pero por alguna razón Lily no quería vaciarse. Quería hacer otra cosa, sentía que había otra manera de soltar las sombras. Aún así, se obligó a vaciarse.

Sintió en el vacío como alguien la llamaba. Los heraldos miraron desde la torre como las sombras se disparaban. Narcisa desapareció en ese momento. Un temblor recorrió el lugar. Cuando el humo desapareció, Lily no estaba cerca del lago y las gemelas Alviner habían desaparecido del cuarto.

* * *

.-.Bienvenida, Lily.- murmuraron dos voces al mismo tiempo.

Lily abrió sus ojos. El paisaje era desértico. No había nada a su alrededor. Sólo el suelo amarilloso a sus pies y las grandes montañas desnudas que se alzaban hacía el infinito. El cielo azul no tenía ni una nube, era de un azul profundo que le recordó a Lily al instante a los ojos de Alessandra. Ale que tenía al cielo en su cara. Al cielo antes de una tormenta, al cielo en el amanecer y todos los demás colores que podía tomar la bóveda sobre su cabeza. Lily se sintió pequeña en aquella inmensidad. La tierra que iba hasta donde su mirada alcanzara. El mundo vacío dónde el aire soplaba frío a su alrededor. Lily se sintió pequeña, triste, sola y abandonada. Vacía. Parecía que el vacío se había quedado dentro de ella.

.-.Lily.- la voz de Sussan la despertó de su ensueño. Lily miró a la joven frente a ella. A su lado Diana tenía sus ojos fijos en ella. Ahora las tres tenían casi la misma estatura. Se miraron como se habían visto cuando ellas abrieron las puertas a la montaña de fuego, a la cúpula…

.-.¿Qué hago aquí?- preguntó. El aire movió el polvo a su alrededor.

.-.Vienes a oír.- murmuró Diana.- Es tiempo Lily Evans. Has regresado de Las Islas, has superado ya mil pruebas a lo largo de estos años. Los heraldos las han superado contigo y te han apoyado, ahora tienes el apoyo del heraldo de Gryffindor.

.-.Se acerca la última verdadera batalla que tendrás antes del final. Se acerca el momento de un juicio. Se acerca el momento de que la tierra calle. Es hora de que los heraldos vuelvan a la batalla. Desde la batalla en Las Islas el poder está dormido. Ninguno sabe lo que tiene en verdad y ahora el poder del caos está en peligro. No pueden dejar que algo le suceda a Elinor Dashwood.

.-.Nada le pasara.- dijo Lily con decisión.

.-.Si ella recuerda su destino, si ella ve al muerto vivo, si ella recupera el corazón. ¡Oh, Lily! . ¡Nada ha de sucederle al poder! . ¡Pero ten cuidado, que si el sacrificio se realiza, el poder te destruirá . ¡No podemos permitirlo, por eso el destino te debemos revelar!

.-.Voldemort viene por nostras, nos vamos Lily. Pero tenemos que cumplir lo que queda de nuestro destino. Tenemos que darte la profecía. Tenemos que hacerte entender.- Sussan le sonrió.

Las dos hermanas se miraron. Se tomaron de las manos y con plop aparecieron frente a Lily una esfera.

.-.Es la profecía.- dijeron ambas.- prepárate para la luna azul, Lily.

El viento se alzó frente a ellas y las gemelas bajaron el nivel de su voz. Que se casi confundió con el susurro del viento.

_Jugadora del destino_

_Títere del porvenir_

_Venimos a decirte la verdad_

_Para que tu juego bien puedas consumar._

_El final estará por llegar_

_Cuando la luna su color cambie_

_La bondad desaparecerá_

_El valor resplandecerá_

_Pero no existe en el mundo alguien que pueda vencer_

_Aquello que el mal otorgó al azar_

_Sólo cuando el fantasma del dolor por tierra camine_

_La reina de la crueldad podrá su parte consumar_

_Mientras tanto el mundo se lleva las almas mas heridas_

_Y los sacrificios incompletos llevan a callejones sin salidas_

_La clave no está en la nada_

_Sino en el todo_

_La clave está en el principio_

_No en el final_

_La clave del todo está en sus ojos_

_No en los tuyos._

_La clave del mayor sacrificio no vive en ti_

_Sino en él._

_Madre de la salvación_

_Has nacido en la Generación de la Soledad_

_Que lleva a todos a morir en vida y caer en un infortunio sin final_

_Cuando todos los destinos se vean cumplidos_

_Cuando todos los presentes en aquel artificio hayan caído_

_Tal vez tu trabajo hayas cumplido._

_Mientras el destino intentas cambiar_

_La reencarnación su propia lucha enfrentará._

_Si sales victoriosa el destino es para ti_

_Si en lugar de ello dejas que el poder la llene_

_Entonces arrepiéntete cuando se la lleve_

_Nada está seguro_

_El poder no es más que poder_

_Nadie es del todo malo_

_Hay razones para todo_

_Vigila a las personas en quienes más confías_

_Los fénix guían a la verdad_

_Las sombras al poder_

_Que la reina de la muerte te ayude al final_

_Ahora que la Dama ha desaparecido_

_No hay nadie que pueda protegerte de los designios_

_De una junta que morirá contigo_

_Recuerda las claves del destino_

_La nada sólo puede ser creada_

_El todo sólo puede ser sentido_

_Ten cuidado y busca en el poder la solución_

_Busca en los heraldos tu corazón_

_Cuando lo halles y comprendas_

_Lo que un alma separada te cuenta_

_Entonces decide el sacrifico que has de realizar._

_Decide entre la oferta y el llanto de quien puedes llegar a amar_

_Cuando la última llegue_

_Las Islas para su muerte se prepararán_

_Y a la sacerdotisa enviarán_

_El poder ha de desaparecer y al abismo regresar_

_La primera reina ya fue condenada_

_Si la última decide bien,_

_Entonces la condena no caerá sobre los que en la Tierra quedan._

Cuando terminaron de hablar ambas miraron a Lily. Por el cielo comenzaron a pasar amaneceres, anocheceres, días lluviosos que mojaron la piel de las jóvenes, soles, estrellas, lunas. Todo a tal velocidad que nada se sentía.

.-.No creo que nos veamos de nuevo, Lily.- murmuró Sussan.- Fuiste siempre mi mejor amiga. Cuando llegue el fin recuerda la profecía y este momento. Este lugar de nada, este mundo sin tiempo. Regresa. Lily.

Diana sonrió.

.-.No nos olvides.- murmuró con suavidad la Slytherin. El viento se hizo más fuerte a su alrededor. Tanto que Lily debió cerrar los ojos; cuando los abrió las gemelas ya no estaban. Miró a su alrededor y sacó de entre su ropa el emblema de los heraldos, las espadas brillaron con fuerza.

_Espera la noche de luna azul. _

El viento volvió a soplar a su alrededor. Lily se dejó ir. Miró el cielo y tomó aire. Era hora, los heraldos habían desaparecido demasiado tiempo. El mundo mágico ya no los había visto. Era hora.

Desapareció y aquel lugar místico quedó por fin vacío para permanecer así por siempre.

* * *

**Agosto 6, 1976**

**Londres, Inglaterra**

Hubo más heridos que muertos en aquel ataque. Lily fue encontrada en el departamento de Elinor horas después de que el ataque hubiera terminado.

Sirius había regresado a su departamento y se había puesto presentable, recordar a Sara y el por qué de su vida hacía que sus ojos se nublaran. Había sido imposible seguir el rastro de Elinor, ya no había forma de encontrarla, así que Sirius apenas se movía de su departamento.

John no había vuelto a aparecer. Todos creían que buscaba a su prometida. Alessandra también había comenzado su búsqueda. Se sentaba en la terraza de Elinor durante horas en posición de loto y desplegaba su poder. La buscaba por cada rincón, pero hasta ese momento no había encontrado nada.

Lily estaba por presentar sus pruebas para ser admitida en la Orden del Fénix. Moody, que era parte de la Orden, probaría sus poderes. Alessandra, la mejor en leer mentes, la revisaría. Todos sabían que nada de eso era realmente necesario, pues Lily era la muy poderosa y estaba, claramente, de su lado.

Ese día fue Remus quién se apareció en el departamento de Sirius. Alessandra lo había mandado llamar.

.-.Sirius.- llamó Remus a su amigo. Nadie contestó. El licántropo se internó en el departamento. Se movió entre las cajas llenas de cosas. Sirius había decidió mudarse por fin a su oficina. Odiaba aquel departamento, todo en el le recordaba a Sara y cuando él recordaba a Sara, pensaba en Elinor.

.-.Sirius.- volvió a llamar el hombre.- ¿Estás aquí?

Entró a la sala que estaba a oscuras.

.-.¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó una voz ronca.

.-.Alessandra nos llamó, tiene algo que decirnos de Elinor.

.-.Pues ve.

.-.Tienes que venir conmigo.

Sirius se levantó y miró a Remus. No se veía tan mal que cuando había irrumpido en la boda de Alicia, sencillamente se veía decaído.

.-.¿Sabes?- murmuró.- Ella solía sentarse allí, cerca de la ventana, miraba hacia la calle. Las últimas veces hablaba de su madre.

Remus lo miró sin decir palabra.

.-.Se fue quedando callada, dejó de hablar poco a poco y luego se fue.- Sirius alzó sus ojos grises y los clavó en Remus. Estaban llenos de lágrimas.- ¡Ella se fue, Moony¡Se fue para salvarme! . ¡Se fue para morir! . ¡Se fue¡Pero estuvo aquí, aquí aunque sabía que yo jamás la amaría como ella me amaba! . ¡Ella habla en estas paredes! . ¡Ella se fue¡Se fue y yo jamás puede quererla como ella se lo merecía!

.-.¿Por qué no?- preguntó Remus.- ¿Por qué no puedes quererla?

Sirius que había deambulado por la habitación miró hacia la ventana.

.-.Siempre estuve enamorado de Elinor y ahora ella se casa… ni siquiera eso… ¡La raptaron! . ¡Yo no puedo hacer nada! . ¡John la busca y yo soy tan incompetente que no puedo ni buscarla! . ¡Sara se escapó entre mis dedos como la lluvia pasa sobre mí! . ¡La deje ir a buscar su muerte, la deje marcharse sin más! . ¡Nadie hace eso con las personas que le importan! . ¡Y a Elinor… jamás quise recuperarla! . ¡Estaba conmigo! . ¡.¿Por qué, Remus?.! . ¡.¿Por qué las deje ir?.!

Sirius bajó la mirada. Remus se acercó.

.-.Sirius, a Elinor tienes que dejarla ir, ella está enamorada de John se va a casar en cuento regrese…

.-.Lo sé.- murmuró Sirius aún con la cabeza baja.- La dejé ir, no puedo pedirle que regrese conmigo.- levantó la mirada.- ¡Pero eso no me impide quererla! . ¡Sara se quedó conmigo aunque yo jamás pude amarla! . ¡Se quedo porque tenía fe en que llegara a verla como veo a Elinor! . ¡En que ella también rondara mis sueños como los ha rondado Elinor! Remus.- su voz bajó.- Yo quiero esperar a Elinor. No querré jamás a alguien como la quiero a ella. Pero ella está comprometida. ¿Debo querer su felicidad como la mía, Remus? . ¿Qué ella es feliz será suficiente? . ¡Ojalá lo fuera! Quiero verla, Moony. Quiero decirle la verdad. ¡No me importa que me diga que ella no me ama! . ¡Que me aleje, que no desea verme! . ¡No me interesa! . ¡Sólo quiero que sepa que aún la amo! . ¡Que aún creo que en sus ojos puedo encontrar la felicidad eterna! . ¡Ojalá pudiera decirle que la amo, que la necesito! . ¡Ojalá me necesitara como me necesito una vez!

Sirius volvió a bajar la mirada. Esta vez para soltar algunas lágrimas. Remus no sabía que hacer. Sirius se veía tan desesperado.

.-.Remus, quisiera verla, quisiera amarla con todo mi corazón. Ojalá fuera posible que ella se dejara amar como antes. Hace años cuando me confesó que me amaba dijo que no tenía idea desde cuando me quería. Oh, Remus, yo tampoco lo sé. No tengo la menor idea desde cuando la quiero. ¡Siempre la he querido, tal vez! No sé si la quiero desde antes de verla, desde que volvimos a ser amigos, o la quise a raíz de que ella me amó. ¡Oh, ya no lo sé! . ¡Sólo comprendo que en este segundo no amo a nadie más! . ¡En este instante cada latido de mi corazón es por ella, no caigo, sólo sigo por ella! . ¡En este instante nada es más importante, cada aliento de mi ser, cada pensamiento, todo, todo es ella!

Remus trató de calmar a Sirius estaba empezando a desvariar y decir incoherencias, o la menos eso parecía.

.-.¡La dejé ir, Remus! . ¡Pero la voy a encontrar, le voy a decir que la esperaré por siempre, que la amaré por siempre! . ¡Qué quiero amarla más que nadie! . ¡Qué la amaré más que lo que cualquiera pueda amarla! . ¡La voy a encontrar, Remus!- alzó la cara llena de lágrimas y le sonrió a su amigo.- Tú tienes a la misteriosa Alessandra, no la dejes ir, Remus. ¡Jamás! Te arrepentirás tanto cuando ella se vaya. ¡Mira a James, tan desdichado ha estado estos últimos dos años! . ¡Y ahora ella está junto a él! . ¡Tiene a Lily y siempre la tendr� siempre la ha tenido… nunca lo ha dejado del todo! . ¡Envidio tanto a James que lo tiene todo!

Sirius se volteó y caminó hasta una puerta. Entró al baño. Se oyó correr el agua, Remus supuso que su amigo había metido la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua, como les había enseñado Hagrid. Al parecer estaba en lo correcto, porque Sirius regresó a la habitación totalmente repuesto y con el cabello mojado.

.-.Vamos.- murmuró con suavidad- Ale nos espera.

.-.Sirius.- respondió Remus.- Encontraremos a Elinor y la traeremos de regreso. Te prometo que hablaras con ella, te lo juro.

Sirius se giró y le sonrió a su amigo de forma sincera.

.-.Gracias Moony… ahora vamos.- y con una última sonrisa a la oscura sala salieron del departamento.

* * *

Alessandra no se había movido en toda la mañana. Trataba de encontrar a Elinor, pero no hallaba su rastro. Parecía que había desparecido. Tan concentrada estaba que no sintió la presencia de alguien más en aquel lugar. Abrió los ojos de pronto y miró hacía atrás. Sentada en una silla Miss Hallow miraba a Alessandra. La joven se levantó y entró al edificio.

.-.¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó de pronto la mujer que parecía no entender porque su antigua protectora estaba allí.

.-.Vengo a avisarte. La junta está perdida, no tiene líder, no sabe que hacer, pero aún puede encontrar la magia que ni tú puedes sentir.

.-.¡.¿Saben dónde está Elinor?.!

.-.Sí.- contestó sencillamente la anciana.- Pero no quieren decirlo.

Por los ojos de Ale pasó un rayo de furia.

.-.¡.¿Qué?.!

.-.¡Cálmate!- gritó Miss Hallow, se levantó y tomó a Ale de los hombros.- Me han mandado a decirte algo.

Alessandra miró a la mujer y dejó su enfado.

.-.¿Qué?- preguntó de mal modo. ¿Cómo podía presentarse ella allí para decirle eso? . ¿Qué derechos tenia el consejo para negarle el paradero de su amiga?

.-.Voldemort planea sacrificar a Elinor.

.-.¿Qué sentido tendría eso?- preguntó desconcertada

Miss Hallow tomó aire.

.-.Ale, tienes que entender. Voldemort no es quien la matara. Habrá noche de luna azul, entonces la madre de Elinor, Mortífaga, la sacrificara…

.-.¡Los poderes del caos!- chilló Alessandra. Ahora comprendía lo que iba a suceder.

.-.Si la sacrifican, si Elinor muere… Ale, Las Islas, la junta… todos desaparecerán y el poder del caos matará a Lily Evans.

.-.¡No puede pasar eso!

.-.Alessandra tienen que prepararse para la luna azul. Será la batalla más difícil que hayas enfrentado y las muertes serán tantas como en Las Islas, pero Las Islas mandan a dos personas para ayudarte, pues en esta lucha se pone en juego cosas muy importantes, por eso prestan socorro, saben que su destino esta en vuestras manos.

Detrás de Miss Hallow aparecieron Armando y Gill. Gill estaba vestida de blanco y tenía el cabello trenzado. Miles de trenzas caían desde su cabeza hacia su espalda.

.-.Gill se ha convertido en una sacerdotisa y Armando… bueno sabes lo que puede hacer Armando.

Alessandra le sonrió a los dos, agradecida; era más de lo que había esperado.

.-.Estamos dispuestos a morir.- murmuró Gill mostrando su predisposición.- Las Islas no deben desaparecer… aun.

.-.Yo me voy.- dijo en un susurró Miss Hallow, la mujer se acercó y besó las mejillas de Ale. Sin que nadie la oyera le habló al oído.- Siempre creí que tu eras la reencarnación de tu madre, no te rindas.

Y con esas palabras se fue. Esa sería la última vez que Alessandra vería a Miss Hallow, pero eso ella no lo sabía.

* * *

**Agosto 9, 1976**

**Londres, Inglaterra**

Alicia llegó esa mañana a casa de Peter muy exaltada. Entró a la cocina dónde Marina estaba preparando comida.

.-.¿Alicia?- preguntó Marina dejando que el cuchillo terminara solo el trabajo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

.-.Frank me llevará lejos.- murmuró Alicia con pesadumbre.- ¡Me voy, Mar¡No hay opción, no tengo idea a dónde voy!

Marina se sentó junto a su amiga.

.-.¡No puedes irte! . ¡Alessandra dijo que todos debíamos ir a la noche de luna azul o lo que sea que sea!

Alicia tomó su cabeza entre sus manos.

.-.¡Lo sé! . ¡Pero Frank cree que es demasiado peligroso! . ¡Es demasiado protector, no quiere que me ocurra nada malo! . ¡Oh, Mar, yo quiero ir a pelear hace tanto que no usaba el arco!

.-.¿Cuándo lo decidieron?

.-.Hace unos minutos, me ido de la casa diciéndole que no los dejaría solos que podía irse si quería pero yo me quedaría. ¡Mar, él y yo deberíamos estar en nuestra luna de miel, no aquí!

Marina abrazó a su amiga.

.-.No te vamos a dejar ir. Vendrás con nosotros y te protegeremos. Lo juro, Alice. Nadie te va a hacer algo. Yo te protegeré.

.-.Y yo también lo haré.- Frank se había aparecido en la cocina. Marina lo miró y luego se levantó. Regresó a su comida.

Alicia se giró y miró a su marido.

No quiero perderte.- le dijo Frank.- No ahora que estás conmigo, pero si quieres ir a esa batalla… yo iré contigo. No había vacilación en su voz, solo determinación.

Alicia lo miró.

.-.¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?- preguntó con precaución.

.-.Hay muchas maneras de perder a alguien, pero después de esa batalla Alice, si cualquier cosa pasa…

Ella bajó la mirada.

.-.No va a pasar nada.- Peter había entrado a la cocina, acababa de llegar del trabajo. Había ido por última vez a la bolsa. Tenía que dejar todo arreglado. No podría ir los siguientes días. El once era la luna azul.

.-.¿Tomo tu palabra Pettigrew?

.-.No, toma la de tu esposa que cree que nada sucederá.

Los dos hombres se miraron. Alicia se paró enseguida. Abrazó a Frank y le susurró algo al oído. Frank no estaba en la cocina después.

.-.Iré, Mar. Lo juro- dijo con decisión Alicia antes de desaparecer.

Marina miró a Peter. Ya no era tan bajito como antes. Se veía maduro y crecido. La joven que no había perdido su sonrisa infantil se acercó a él.

.-.Pete.- dijo.- ¿tienes miedo?

.-.Sólo de perderte.

Ella lo miró. Ninguno de los dos había tenido a alguien más antes. Ninguno conocía a nadie mejor que al otro. Se sonrieron. Peter abrazó a Marina.

.-.Sé que eres capaz de ir a esa batalla. ¿No me dejarás?

Ella le sonrió.

.-.Claro que no y si te dejo, debes prometer algo.

.-.¿Qué?

Marina pasó sus dedos por la cara de Peter.

.-.Que nunca me iré del todo para ti.

.-.Sería imposible que te fueras.- le dijo Peter.

Luego la besó.

* * *

**Agosto 10, 1976**

**Londres, Inglaterra**

La luna entraba por un pequeño agujero. Elinor yacía en el suelo. Su cabello estaba desparramado y ella no se movía. La jaula de Isabel había sido su hogar ya bastantes días, en realidad no sabía cuantos. Caminaba gente por allí siempre, a su alrededor siempre gritaba gente. Era una sala de torturas. Al principio Elinor sólo lloraba, no hacía más que llorar. Pero ahora ya no podía. Era imposible. No se movía, apenas comía. Pero de pronto la sintió. Ingrid entró a la jaula.

.-.¿Cómo estás Elinor?

.-.No creo que te importe.

.-.¿Por qué preguntaría entonces?

.-.Para de molestar.- contestó Elinor.- Estoy cansada Ingrid, déjame sola, ni siquiera quiero pelear contigo.

.-.Morirás mañana¿no quieres decirme nada?

Elinor se giró y miró a su antiguas amiga.

.-.¿A ti?- preguntó incrédula.- ¿Por qué habría de decirte algo a ti? Te fuiste, has matado a tanta gente¿no te arrepientes?

.-.Si me arrepintiera, no estaría aquí.- Una sonrisa sombría se asentó en el rostro de Ingrid.- Pero te diré un secreto porque te irás mañana y no quiero verte irte aún odiándome.

Elinor la miró incrédula. Ingrid estaba sentada derecha y hermosa cerca de ella. Se parecía mucho a la alocada Ingrid que tenía de amiga en Hogwarts.

.-.¿Qué?- preguntó.

.-.No soy tan mala como crees, Elinor. Tú sabes que estoy destinada a traicionar a todos, menos a mi misma. Llegará el día en que entenderás que algo poderoso me une hasta lugar.

.-.¿Tus extraños poderes?

.-.No.- contestó.- Esos son míos, pero entenderás… algún día.

Ingrid salió después de la jaula sin mirar atrás, como si supiera que sucedería la siguiente vez que se encontraran. Elinor volvió a quedarse sola.

.-.Ingrid.- murmuró- ¿Qué planeas¿Qué te sucedió?

* * *

**Agosto 11, 1976**

**Londres, Inglaterra**

Miró por la ventana. La tarde ya caía. Una vez más lanzó un rezo ahogado. A su alrededor los heraldos se preparaban para partir. Volvió a tocar el suelo con su nariz tratando de calmarse.

Gill había aprendido como sacerdotisa a hacer ceremonias. Ninguno en aquella habitación más que Lily y Ale le prestaban atención. Armando conocía demasiado bien Las Islas.

Lily también miró la ventana. El atardecer estaba llegando. Miraba el cielo que comenzaba a pintarse de sangre preguntándose si Elinor también vería aquel paisaje. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Algo malo pasaría esa noche, no estaba segura qué, pero algo pasaría.

Volvió a mirar el cielo. Cada vez las nubes tomaban un color más rojo, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. ¿Acaso el atardecer daba a entender que se derramaría tanta sangre? Un anochecer rojo y una noche de matanza. ¡Allí había magia de por medio!

Miró a su alrededor. Gill seguía rezando. Lily había conocido muchas sacerdotisas, pero Gill se veía distinta. Las sacerdotisas solían ser pacificas, Gill estaba llena de energía. Todos sabían que iba a pasar: iban a pelear con todas sus fuerzas.

.-.Todo estará bien.- murmuró Alexandra rompiendo el silencio.- No estaremos solos en la batalla.

Lily la miró. Nadie había hablado aún de los poderes del caos. ¿Debían usarlos? Realmente quería preguntarlo. Cerró lo ojos. ¿Estaría Elinor en algún lugar pensando en ellos? La oscuridad comenzó a llenar el cuarto.

.-.¿Listos?- preguntó Alessandra.

La pregunta se quedó en el aire, puesto que enseguida todos desaparecieron. Era la hora de cumplir con su destino. Nadie sabía que sería la última batalla donde estarían todos juntos.

* * *

**Abril de 1973**

**Londres, Inglaterra**

Caía lluvia. Caía de pronto por el mundo. Se había desatado aquella tormenta. Ingrid corría. Corría entre los edificios. Corría entre las gotas. Vestida como muggle corría sin parar. La lluvia la rodeaba y ella estaba llorando.

Mientras corría, mientras la lluvia caía, ella lloraba. ¿Qué le sucedía al mundo? . ¿Se había vuelto loco? . ¿Dónde había quedado su vida¿Dónde había quedado su mundo? No quería que los Mortífagos la vieran llorar, no quería que Efime oyera su pena, no quería que Malfoy tratara de hacerla ver mejor ante su señor.

¿Qué hacía ella entre los Mortífagos? Había pasado tal vez un año desde que se había unido a ellos, pero menos de seis meses desde que era una Mortífaga. Seguía teniendo sus escasos dieciocho años y su mundo se le había caído encima. Se sentía en medio de un mar en tempestad, y sin nada donde agarrarse. Todo se hundía, su vida, sus sueños, todo su futuro y ella estaba en medio de la tormenta.

La lluvia Británica nunca terminaba. Uno podía confiar en que llovería todo el año.

Ingrid por fin cayó a los pies de un pórtico. Se deshizo en llanto en aquel lugar. No había nadie en todo la calle.

Su mundo se había derrumbado. Desde que se había convertido en Mortífaga no había vuelto a ver a Voldemort hasta ese día. Él había decidido probarla. La había mandado llamar y la había atacado. Ingrid apenas había podido soportar los primeros ataques. Después sintió que iba a morir. Cuando ya estaba sintiéndose desfallecer, Narcisa Black entró al lugar. Voldemort la obligó a levantarse y hacerle frente a aquella rubia. El ataque de aquella chica fue aún peor. La hizo sufrir. Sintió como cada célula de su cuerpo se descomponía, se doblaba y pedía clemencia.

Y entonces sucedió. El poder de Ingrid se desplegó. _El poder está siempre en nosotros,_ le había dicho alguien alguna vez. Pues aquel poder había despertado en Ingrid. Con sólo concentrares había roto la magia de Narcisa, la heraldo no estaba usando todo su poder. Se había levantado y sin su varita había logrado desarmar del todo a la sorprendida Black. Luego se había girado a Voldemort. Lo encaró como cualquier Mortífago hubiera deseado poder hacerlo. Ni siquiera sabía donde estaba su varita, pero aún así utilizó su magia. Jamás había sentido que podía hacer magia de esa manera. Su sangre parecía estar cargada de magia, de poder. Sentía este fluir por todo su cuerpo. Voldemort se defendió y cuando descubrió cual era la verdadera fuerza de Ingrid dio por terminado el combate.

Había sido tan duro. Cuando salió de la vista de Voldemort había sido como despertar. Le dolía todo, pero aún así salió corriendo, se apareció en Londres y corrió hasta aquel pórtico. Hasta que su piernas flaquearon. La lluvia caía sobre ella. El mundo gris se alzaba a su alrededor.

.-.¡.¿Qué me sucede?.!- le preguntó a la acera.- ¡.¿Qué?.!

.-.Por fin tienes tu propio poder.- murmuró una voz tras ella.

Ingrid se giró y miró a la mujer que a su vez la miraba.

.-.¿Quién eres?

.-.Débora Nichelson.- murmuró la extraña.- Yo dije alguna vez lo que pende sobre tu cabeza. Tu sentencia, Ingrid Mudlose, pero hay más de lo que tú sabes.

.-.¿A qué te refieres?

Débora sonrió de forma maternal.

.-.Ingrid Mudlose, antes del final traicionarás a todos menos a ti misma. Nada te hará caer, nada te hará flaquear, eres el sacrificio del mal, la última esperanza del corazón perdido. Eres la única que puede detenerlo, eres la única que puede soportar el poder que el mal va a asignar. Pero por ese poder, deberás tu condena a la oscuridad. Deberás tu vida al rencor. No volverás a tener miedo, querida niña. Pero el precio está claro. Debes cargar con el poder de la misma oscuridad, con las sombras que sólo una Reina puede destruir. Y tu condena has de aceptar. Ingrid Mudlose, traicionaras a todos antes del final. -Sentenció ella elevando la voz.

Ingrid miró a Débora.

.-.No entiendo.- dijo

.-.Lo sé.- contestó la mujer.- Pero entenderás. No te dejes caer, Ingrid. Ya eres una Mortífaga, pero una Mortífaga sin marca, lo que te hace aún más rara. Ten cuidado y no te dejes caer. ¡Piensa que ya nada puede detenerte! . ¡Ni el fuego en La Cima! . ¡Ni aquellos a los que quisiste! . ¡No mires atrás, niña! . ¡No pierdas la fe, que aunque seas juguete del destino, tienes en ti el poder de inclinarlo todo!

Ingrid miró a Débora entre la lluvia.

.-.¿Qué debo de hacer?

.-.Busca tu camino entre las sombras hasta que el destino se cumpla. Nos veremos entonces, hija de la oscuridad. ¡Nada puede detenerte!

Ingrid miró como Débora se alejaba. La manera en que la había visto, la forma en la que le había hablado, sus últimas palabras.

_Hija de la oscuridad. _

¡Era ella la hija de aquello que debía destruir los heraldos! . ¡.¿No había, entonces, forma de que ella volviera a ellos?.!

.-.Oh, cruel destino.- gritó a la nada.- ¡Injusta condena! . ¡.¿Por qué he de ser yo el peón que acorralará al rey?.!

Ingrid seguía llorando. Estaba se puso de rodillas y miró al cielo. Extendió los brazos, aceptando su destino. La lluvia caía sobre su cara

.-.Juro ante ti, querido Josh, hermano mío, conciencia que no paras de decirme que hago mal, que no caeré. No voy a caer, Josh. ¡Acepto mi destino! . ¡Acepto quién soy! . ¡.¿Qué más me queda?.! . ¡Soy la marioneta del destino! . ¡Oh, Josh, dame fuerza, que tengo que convertirme en la verdadera hija de la oscuridad! . ¡Tengo realmente que ser la asesina de esta historia! . ¡Dame fuerza, Josh!

Ingrid no se movió de ese lugar. Cuando la lluvia acabó desapareció. ¿Quién era Ingrid? . ¿En quién se convirtió? Como todos condenada a morir en vida, como todos atada al destino. Como todos, debía cumplir su misión. Ingrid Mudlose se convirtió en la mejor Mortífaga y pasó de ser de la hija de la oscuridad, a la Reina Cruel. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que ella aún tenía un corazón?

_Traicionaras a todos, antes del final; esa es tu sentencia hija de la oscuridad. _

* * *

NA:

Hola a tods! Quiero decirles que tuve unas buenas vacaciones y que yo ya estoy terminando el ff… puedo anunciar que tendrá 26 capis y un epílogo y que estamos justo en la mitad… Estoy metida en un vórtice donde se confunden todos los capis del ff, así que no me aventuro a decir más no vaya a ser que meta la pata. Aunque espero sus opiniones sobre la profecía (así como teorías) y de esta escena final. También quiero decir que dedico este capi a Lily que me ayudó en su corrección y a Alicia (mi querida beta) que esta seguramente nadando en trabajo. Gracias a las dos.

ADELANTO: La verdad no sé que adelantarles. La batalla que se avecina consiste de tres capis que subiré (si me siento benevolente y del ff no me quedan por escribir menos de dos capis) uno en dos semanas, el siguiente en una y el tercero lo subiré como segunda parte el miércoles… todo depende de cuanto avance. El capi que viene se llama "El poder de los heraldos" y no saben que ganas tengo de decirles los otros nombres pero creo que no deberías hacerlo… en la batalla habrá muchas sorpresas, por fin veremos la pelea entre Lily e Ingrid, veremos que sucede con el sacrificio, algunos muertos, varias sorpresas y muchas peleas entre los heraldos y los aliados de Voldie!

Bueno ahora contesto RRS:

Pilithonks: Sí ya era hora de algo de James-Lily, con Sara… bueno tiene su propio destino pero no sabrás de ella en un rato. Sí, es cierto que Ale se pasa pro ya verás que sucederá entre esas dos, ya pronto harán las pases y como si no hubiera pelea, pero la habrá. Bueno pero ahora si puedo preguntar como te fue en el bautizo, dime (que ya traigo la duda) que te pusiste al final? Por acá tm es muy importante la semana santa y bueno ojalá haya estado bien…

Flor: Uff, Elinor saldrá bastante en algunos capis que vendrán, pero es que tengo ocho personajes principales, aunque ya me estoy desasiendo de algunos. Sí la boda fue en este capi, pero no estoy segura si me termina de gustar, puff… que bueno que te haya gustado tanto.

Kittyen: Hola! Tarde mucho en que la parte L-J quedará así como la quería. Pues como ya viste no pudo decirle y ya el siguiente es el comienzo del conteo para una de las partes más importantes del fic. Pues con el Alessandra no, no se está volviendo mala, no así como para irse a juntar con su padre. Ya verán que pronto entenderemos su actitud, pero mientras tanto harán las paces. No, yo chistes no puedo inventar… si para la comedia no sirvo, mejor ni intentarlo. Bueno como ya dije este es justamente la mitad del fic, aunque yo ya estoy terminando de escribirlo. Gracias! A propósito creo que fuiste mi rr 100! Muchísimas gracias!

Ale: A mi me gustó mucho lo de L-J tm son mi pareja favorita, pero aquí no he podido darles tantas escenas lindas como en "Sueños". Bueno porque ya Voldie estaba en su cabeza u no quiere unirse a él, pero si muere no quiere hacer sufrir a Sirius, se va como dice ella "para salvarlo". Y sí, pero va a esconderse, ya verás que le pasará a Sara. Si era la madre de Elinor… pues no puedo decirte. No mucho, aunque parezca que si pero es porque mi trama hace eso. Sí júntalas para que así puedas decirme "Te lo dije".

Andry Black: Sí, ya sé eso… Me parece que esa escena de Sara es genial por no decir mas! Puedo decir que sí morirá y que lo sabremos -.- es una pena porque me caía bien. Sí, pensé que después de tanto tendrían que pelear antes del final como Ingrid y Lily…Bueno lo de si alguna de las dos morirá… como se supone que te diga eso?

Lucia: Antes que todo, vi en tu bio que te gusta Floricienta y tenía que decirte que yo tm sigo esa telenovela! Ahora sí al rr. Bueno yo tm diría que es uno de los mejores, pero creo que el mejor va a estar entre este, el final y uno que ya te diré cual es… No puedo decirte si Elinor muere o no, además no creo que enserio quieras saberlo. Pero bueno aún sin muerte Sirius va a seguir sufriendo así que ya verás!

Alicia: Entiendo, no te preocupes no tienes que decir más… :P

Blanca: Oye no te preocupes, lo bueno es que dejaste ahora. ¿Qué tal te fue de viaje? Sí el capi es triste. Sí, Sara da lastima, pro bueno por unos chaps la relación Sirius-Elinor no será muy importante. Sí se van a casar¿Cómo que esperas que la segunda parte sea tan buena como la primera?

Magia: Sí ¿De qué están hechos los sueños? es la primera parte, lo del Sumary creo que debería cambiarlo, ay… pero bueno si esa es la primera parte y está es la segunda. Pues la vrdd es que ese es el principio, sé que es algo confusa, pero al final creo que se pone mejor. Que bueno que te está gustando y gracias por el cumplido. Supongo que pronto nos veremos por aquí. Gracias por leer.

Gala Potter: No sé si sabes (porque no sé si te he dejado rrs) pero yo sigo tu ff (no sé cuantos tengas, sigo el de viaje en el tiempo o algo así (que memoria la mía!))

Ahora al rr… Gracias por el cumplido. Bueno, supongo que no llama mucho la atención, ya de todas formas pienso pronto cambiar el summary :P, que bueno que hayas entrado a leerlo y te haya gustado tanto. Sé que tiene muchas faltas, ya estoy corrigiendo para que pronto esté impecable subido en red. Me alegra que te guste la historia, si creo que es confuso pero me alegro que al final se entienda todo. A mí también me parece que la segunda parte es mejor que la primera, a mi me está gustando mucho más escribirlo que el primero cosa que creo que se nota :P Sí creo que es desconcertante y lo de Isabel me gusta mucho puff Alessandra e Ingrid son de mis favoritas, las dos me parecen geniales… Y si ya resolví lo de esos dos, pero creo que es muy buen capi el de "él y ella" Yo sigo porque adoro mi historia :P y gracias muchas gracia por tus comentarios y por leer.

Niniel204:Me alegro que te haya gustado. Sí el LJ es muy lindo. Me alegra que se entienda, tuve que escribir esa escena varias veces para que quedara como la quería. Jajajja a todas les da pena Sara pero se ponen felices porque Sirius y Elinor tendrán una oportunidad. Pues bueno ya viste que no hubo mucha suerte en eso de confesarle su amor. Sí quedan 13 capis para el final, como ya dije, pero pelearan, creo que es necesario ver una pelea entre Alessandra Ryddle y Lily Evans, vamos parece casi tan importante como la de Ingrid y Lily. Ojalá tu tm estés bien!

LadyLily1982: Hola! Ya por msn he respondido tu rr, y como es tan grande y yo estoy aquí apuradilla espero que me perdones por no responderlo, cualquier cosa (si quieres) dímela en el msn (y si para la próxima con un colosal quieres que te lo responda dime!) perdón por esta vez.

Bueno terminado eso, déjeme agradecerle a todos los que leen y más a los que dejan rrs porque ya llegue a los 110! Y como vamos a la mitad espero, ruego y ansió que para el final lleguemos a los 200! Vamos por favor 13 capis más! Háganme ese favor!

Ahora sí me despido que ya ando diciendo tonteras. Ojalá les haya gustado el capi y (repito) gracias por leer

**Syringen**


	16. El poder de los heraldos

Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece.

_Dedicado a Carlos Meza por su ayuda en la corrección de la primera parte de esta historia y a Alicia mi beta._

**

* * *

**

**¿De qué están hechos lo sueños?**

**II**

**El material de los Sueños. **

* * *

El poder de los heraldos

_Es la Generación de la Soledad_

_Que lleva a todos a morir en vida y caer en un infortunio sin final_

**Agosto 11, 1976**

**Londres, Inglaterra**

Elinor se despertó. Algo en aquel lugar oscuro había cambiado. La noche, sin luna ni estrellas, parecía haber terminado de pronto. Se levantó, tenía las piernas entumidas. ¿Cuándo se había levantado por última vez?

Se asomó por la ventana y miró por primera vez el paisaje. Parecía un desierto, un desierto lleno de espigas. Nada verde crecía allí, sólo plantas nocturnas, grises y frías. Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar. El sol sólo había aparecido para alumbrar con su luz rojiza el paisaje muerto; se ocultaba. Elinor se quedó sin aire; jamás había visto un atardecer tan rojo, parecía prevenirla y avisarle que era lo que venía. Miró el monte frente a ella. En la oscuridad no lo había visto nunca y allí estaba sobre él una piedra blanca que brillaba con el sol sobre ella. La joven Dashwood ya no pudo quitar los ojos de la piedra. Era para un sacrificio, para _su_ sacrificio. El aire dejó de entrar en sus pulmones. Trató de apartar la mirada de aquella roca que la llamaba. ¿Realmente iba a morir? . ¿Allí, bajo un cielo oscuro, rodeada de enemigos? Su corazón se encogió. El sol se iba alejando, dejando paso a la misma oscuridad perpetua que siempre rodeaba el lugar.

.-.Tengo que se fuerte.- dijo en un hilo de voz- Tengo que… Intento animarse a sí misma, aunque sabía que no había salida.

Aún así Elinor tembló y no dejó de mirar la piedra, ni siquiera cuando la oscuridad se la tragó.

Sintió que alguien se acercaba. Su corazón le dijo que estaba en peligro. Giró por fin y miró a Bellatrix Black.

.-.¿Estás lista?- Elinor no respondió.

La Mortífaga sacó su varita y con un movimiento creó unas esposas en las manos de Elinor, quien no se inmutó.

.-.Vas a morir.- murmuró Bella.- ¿No vas a rogar por tu vida?

No hubo respuesta.

.-.¡Contesta!- chilló la mujer.- ¡Contesta estúpida mestiza!

Pero la heraldo no dijo nada. La Mortífaga la miro enfurecida. ¿Por qué Elinor Dashwood no rogaba? . ¿Por qué se veía tan tranquila? . ¡Iba a morir!

Con un grito colérico le dio una bofetada. Elinor dejó su cabeza ladeada y, aunque tenía un gesto de dolor tatuado en su cara, sus labios no pronunciaron sonido.

.-.Déjala- dijo una voz suave y aterciopelada.- Tenemos que irnos.

Era Efime. La antigua guardiana de Isabel que había caído en desgracia. La primera Mortífaga, la antigua amiga de Tom Ryddle. Efime, quien había entrenado a la mejor asesina de la fuerza: Bellatrix.

Sólo había cuatro Mortífagas dentro del círculo central de Voldemort: Efime, Bellatrix, Narcisa y, por supuesto, Ingrid.

Efime tomó una cadena que estaba unida a las esposas de la prisionera y la jaló fuera de la jaula. La llevó por la fuerza, aunque Elinor no oponía mucha resistencia, entre los pasillos de la sala de vapor plateado. Recorrieron los oscuros corredores de la fortaleza; sólo alumbradas por la varita de Bellatrix. Salieron por fin y un viento helado las golpeó.

Elinor sintió el aire y respiró profundo, la frescura se adentró en ella. Con tristeza miró hacia el cielo esperando ver la oscura capa que cubría el firmamento siempre. Para su sorpresa no había estrellas, pero sí una luna. Grande, llena y hermosa se alzaba sobre el cielo. Despedía una luz misteriosa, fría que alumbraba el desierto. La luna azul de sacrificio. Luna azul de desgracia.

Todo el monte estaba rodeado de luces. Mientras se acercaban Elinor vio que no sólo había Mortífagos, sino toda clase de criaturas. Los rostros de todos estaban iluminados por antorchas y luces de varita. Comenzó a caminar entre los magos. Los Mortífagos no tenían sus mascaras. ¿Por qué?

Miró hacia el frente. Voldemort estaba de pie junto a una mujer. Elinor no se fijó en él, sino en ella. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Era su madre. Ya sabía que su madre la mataría, pero hasta que la vio a los ojos le entró en la cabeza la verdad. Su madre…

Cerró sus ojos, el dolor la llenó y después una extraña sensación de alivio. Levantó la vista. Una pluma caía del cielo. Bajaba tranquila, ondulándose, moviéndose con el viento.

Algo familiar se despertaba en ella. La miró. Ya no sabía si avanzaba o no, porque para ella el mundo despareció. La pluma bajó y se posó en sus manos. Entonces la vio, la punta de la pluma era filosa. Sintió como todo en ella se revolvió. Una voz que sentía conocía le habló.

_Los heraldos están atados entre sí; los ata el poder. Si el poder se desestabiliza, si el heraldo no muere honrosamente, el poder destruirá a todos los demás. _

.-.Muerte honrosa- cerró sus ojos y apretó la pluma contra sí. Abrió sus ojos y miró a la altiva mujer junto al Lord Oscuro. La ira se prendió en su interior. Sintió despertar con fuerza un poder ya olvidado.

Se tambaleó y entonces sucedió. Con un "clic" imperceptible las esposas cayeron al suelo. Elinor se separó del grupo. Abrió su mano y un hilo de sangre corrió por ella. Sonrió y alzó la liviana pluma que, también, era mortal. Miró a su madre.

.-.¡.¿Quieras que muera?.!- preguntó a voz en grito a aquella mujer tan parecida ella y tan distinta al mismo tiempo. -.¡Mírame morir, pero no en tu manos! . ¡Olvida que tienes una hija y que la traicionaste! . ¡Olvida! . ¡Te salvo del pecado!

Elinor tomó la pluma que brilló con fuerza, su punta reflejaba el azul lunar. Una punta sobrenaturalmente filosa. Elinor la miró poseída.

.-.¡Deténgala!- gritó Voldemort.

Elinor dirigió el filo hacia su garganta, pero la pluma salió volando. Un grupo de Mortífagos sin cara o nombre la tomó de los brazos. Elinor forcejeaba. Lograba zafarse y una vez más era atrapada. Gritó, pateó, pero nada funcionó. Los Mortífagos la tiraron a los pies de Voldemort y de su madre. No tardó mucho en estar atada a la piedra.

Su madre la miró.

.-.Nunca entendí por qué tuve una hija… hasta ahora.- un puñal plateado brilló en su mano. Lo alzó sobre su cabeza.

Elinor miró suplicante a su madre.

.-.Rompo el lazo que me une a ti, sangre de mi sangre.

Las miradas de ambas se encontraron.

Los ojos de aquella mujer brillaron ante la luz de luna.

El puñal cayó hacia Elinor.

Un grito retumbó en la oscuridad.

* * *

El aire helado resopló entre los Mortífagos. Las filas seguían sujetando sus varitas frente a sus rostros. Sus caras se veían casi desfiguradas con las luces amarillentas.

En uno de los grupos, unos ojos brillaron de pronto con fuerza. Voldemort los estaba mirando, ella ya se había percatado de que él sabía que estaban allí.

Suspiró. Alessandra comandaba la misión y parecía no haberse dado cuenta. Lily no pasaba por alto el hecho de que su antigua amiga llevaba gafas. ¡.¿Por qué ninguno de los heraldos quería usar su poder?.! No lo entendía. Parecían tener un pacto para no usar sus poderes.

Miró hacia el cielo. Con cada minuto que pasaba la luna cambiaba de azul a rojo. A su lado sentía a Remus que se movía con excitación. No era un licántropo, Ale había tenido razón, la luna azul no lo afectaba.

Cerró sus ojos e intentó conectarse con Alessandra como antes. La heraldo parecía no querer aceptar sus palabras, no quería oírla, apenas la miraba. El corazón de Lily se estaba muriendo sabiendo que ya nadie confiaba en ella.

_¿Por qué no los van a usar?_- preguntó.

_No hay caso. Prometimos que no seríamos los heraldos.-_Contestó Alessandra que tenía cara de pocos amigos. Estaba temblando de ira. ¡Lily Evans no podía ir y…!

_¡Tienen el poder!_

_No quiere decir que tengamos que usarlo. Ya no eres nuestra líder Lily y, si quieres un consejo, tampoco deberías usar los poderes el caos.-_ Miró a la pelirroja con desdén. Su voz expresó amargura y un poco de malestar.

Lily Evans salió de la mente de la mujer. ¡.¿Cómo se atrevía?.! Abrió sus ojos y miró a Alessandra a la cara. Las miradas de amabas se encontraron, pero en ese instante Elinor llegó al pie de la montaña.

Lily sintió como Sirius se removía en su lugar. Quería correr hacía la mujer, pero Alessandra lo frenaba. No podía estropear el plan, pero Lily sabía que estaba estropeado porque Voldemort ya la veía directamente a los ojos.

Trató de hacerse invisible a los ojos de su enemigo como ya le habían enseñado en Las Islas, pero como a Elinor una sensación extraña la llenó.

Miró a su vieja amiga tomar una pluma que había volado sobre su cabeza. Algo dentro de Lily se movió con fuerza.

.-.Tenemos que apresurarnos.- oyó la voz de Alessandra y los heraldos comenzaron a moverse a sus lugares.

Lily no se movió. Ya había comprendido que ella no estaba agregada al equipo. Le dio una última mirada a James y se quedó clavada en el suelo. El grito de Elinor se alzó y la pelirroja vio a su amiga forcejear, patear y luchar sin poder ganar aquella batalla.

Cuando aquella joven cayó a los pies de Voldemort, éste la miró un momento y luego regresó su mirada a Lily. Los ojos verdes de la pelirroja brillaron con fuerza.

_No puedes escapar de mí. _

La voz en su cabeza era fría, pero Lily no hizo el menor ademán de haber oído. Sintió como los heraldos se preparaban y entonces dio un paso a un lado. Con un suave suspiro miró por última vez a Elinor Dashwood. Tenía que ayudarla, la cosa no iba ya con Alessandra y su orgullo o con los heraldos. ¡Su mejor amiga pedía auxilio! Sintió el movimiento de la daga desgarrando el aire y cuando perforó el cuerpo, Lily Evans fue quien gritó.

* * *

Alessandra no miró a Lily después de su conversación. No se sentía de humor para hablar con ella y menos sobre los heraldos. Ella no entendía que quería decir ser un heraldo. Tener un poquito de poder, una probadita y desear siempre más. Lily Evans no tenía ese problema y jamás lo tendría. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

Sirius en aquel momento abrió su mano y dejó escapar una pluma que voló sobre la cabeza de los Mortífagos hacía la joven que él amaba.

En cuanto Elinor gritó, los heraldos se separaron, el factor sorpresa era el punto de su plan.

Marina, quien seguiría escondida en la multitud, vio la acción anonadada. No podía cerrar su boca. Su mirada se fijó en la madre de Elinor. Ambas se parecían increíblemente. Sólo los ojos de Elinor la delataban como la heraldo y la hija.

Marina no comprendía como era que una madre pudiera sacrificar a su hija. No lograba entenderlo.

Ataron a Elinor contra aquella piedra y pronto Marina se descubrió olvidando su papel en aquel drama. Miró a la mujer deseando que algo detuviera aquel espectáculo. Era horrible observarlo y no poder hacer nada.

.-.Rompo el lazo que me une a ti, sangre de mi sangre.

Quiso cerrar sus ojos para no ver lo que iba a suceder, no ver la muerte de su amiga, pero siguió la trayectoria del puñal: como este bajaba rápidamente hacia el cuerpo para clavarse y arrancarle la vida a Elinor sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada.

Pero de pronto… algo sucedió, el puñal detuvo su avance impasible y no se hundió en Elinor, paró a mitad del camino y cayó al suelo, aún así, el grito de la pelirroja se alzó en el aire.

El caos comenzó. Nadie entendió lo que había sucedido. El cielo se nublo y todos sintieron que habían perdido la visión. El brillo espectral de la luna había desaparecido, ésta se había ocultando o había sido absorbida por la oscuridad. Parecía que un humo negro les nublara los ojos de todos. No había diferencia entre tener los ojos abiertos o cerrados… un aire frío hizo estremecer a todos.

Y, de pronto, con flechazo de luz, cual rayo, la luna azul apareció en el cielo, hermosa y asombrosa. Fría y silenciosa… esperando el sacrificio.

Elinor estaba de pie, John estaba junto a ella. Estaban junto a la piedra de sacrificios, ella entre sus brazos con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Sirius no los miraba, apartaba la vista, y Marina que podía leer corazones humanos supo enseguida que sufría.

Alessandra se levantó. Tenía en sus manos el puñal.

.-.¿Por qué no la mataste?- preguntó a la madre con sorna- Te arrepientes… ¿o qué?

La madre de Elinor estaba en el suelo. Nadie se había dado cuenta de cómo había llegado allí.

.-.¡Contesta!- exigió Alessandra.

Elinor se alejó de John y se acercó a su madre. La giró. La joven ahogó un grito. La mujer frente a ella estaba muerta, pero no era la señora Dashwood. No era su madre. No era la persona que se suponía que la iba a sacrificar.

.-.¡Está muerta!- gritó.- ¡Está muerta, Alessandra! . ¡Pero no es mi madre, es alguien más!

Nadie se movió. El aire helado recorrió el lugar.

Una risa fría se alzó entre las demás. Nadie se había percatado de que Voldemort no estaba allí. Alessandra miró a su padre.

.-.Murió porque trato de salvar a su amiga. Esa pobre niña debió ser compañera de ustedes, ojalá la señora Dashwood se nos una pronto.

Otro rayo de luna alumbró la cara de Voldemort y entonces descubrieron por qué Lily había gritado. Estaba desmayada en brazos de aquel hombre que estaba de pie sobre la piedra dónde Elinor había estado atada.

Le había atrapado antes de hacerse la oscuridad, cuando Elinor había sido liberada y Lily había retenido el puñal en el aire en un intentó desesperado, nadie lo notó, nadie sabía hasta donde llegaba el poder del caos… y ahora estaba atrapada.

Desde aquella altura la dejó caer. Todo sucedió muy rápido. James llegó en su ayuda y logró atraparla antes de que golpeara el suelo. Marina había soltado un grito, Remus y Sirius se habían abalanzado hacia la pelirroja, Alessandra miró a su padre con despreció y los Mortífagos por fin despertaron del susto que se habían llevado, miraron alrededor sorprendidos y sin saber que hacer.

Elinor miró a Voldemort, se había levantado.

.-.¡Esto es la guerra!- gritó.

El señor Oscuro le sonrió.

. quieras, niña.

Alzó su varita, Elinor se despegó de John y alzó la suya. La maldición asesina se disparó en dirección a Elinor, pero a quien golpeó fue a John.

Una nube de polvo se alzó sobre la montaña que reventó ante aquel ataque. Nadie supo lo que sucedió. Pero Elinor no tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que había sucedido. Pronto los Mortífagos comenzaron a atacar. Todos sabían que no había forma de ganar. Cada heraldo se vio arrinconado por otro Mortífago y aunque los Aurors comenzaron a llegar no había forma que ganaran. Lo sabían.

La luna había perdido su color azul y con cada segundo se ponía más roja, parecía teñirse por la sangre que se iba a derramar. Iba a ser la noche más larga de sus vidas y la noche más extraña, también.

Con un grito de dolor ahogado Ingrid Mudlose miró la luna. Estaba en su recamara, no quería ver el sacrificio y ahora estaba allí de pie esperando.

Y ahora algo la llamaba a luchar, algo en esa luna, algo en el cielo, algo en el viento. ¡Todo lo que decía que había guerra la llamaba a luchar! Pero Ingrid no se movió. Esperaba una señal. Una señal muy clara. Los heraldos. ¿Qué les sucedía a ellos? . ¿Por qué no luchaban? . ¿Por qué no mostraban sus poderes como debía ser?

Trató de frenar su deseo de pelear.

Cerró sus ojos y se dejó caer en su cama ocultando su cara entre sus manos. Temblaba, era tan difícil controlarse, quedarse allí, sentir a sus amigos y enemigos luchar allá abajo… ¿Cuáles eran ahora sus amigos? . ¿Los Mortífagos sin rostro o los heraldos que sucumbían? . ¡.¿De qué lado estaba ahora?.! Ni ella misma lo sabía, pero sabía bien que la batalla había comenzado.

* * *

Remus se levantó de entre los escombros. Aún se tambaleaba, miró la luna, sentía que algo en ella estaba cambiando. Le estaba llamando, lo sentía.

.-.Eres un licántropo.- dijo una voz suave.- ¿Por qué luchar contra nosotros, hermano?

Remus se giró y miró a la vampiresa frente a él. Parecía realmente molesta ante la posibilidad de tener que luchar contra Remus. Pero también tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

.-.No tengo opción.- murmuró Remus.-No la tendré jamás.

.-.Siempre hay una opción.- murmuró la Vampireza con una sonrisa fría.- Siempre se puede decidir cuando luchar y contra quién. Señor Licántropo, le prometí que nos encontraríamos de nuevo.

Remus no pudo creer que esa mujer pálida era la vampiresa con la que se había enfrentado la noche que se convirtió en heraldo.

.-.Ya comprendiste que es mejor estar con Voldemort, que contra él.

.-.Nunca he creído tal cosa.

Remus, que con la luna sobre él, se sentía más bestia que hombre, miró a aquel pálido ser que sonreía.

.-.Ya he decidido hace mucho que hacer. Ya he matado Vampiros, no serás el primero.

La vampiresa río.

.-.Yo jamás he matado licántropos, pero será un placer intentarlo, claro que la lucha debe ser contra el lobo, no contra el hombre.

Remus no entendió que había sucedido. ¿Por qué la vampiresa reía y hablaba de esa forma? Los dolores de una transformación llegaron al instante. Su cara se alargo, sus ojos tomaron un brillo amarillento que nunca antes había sido tan fuerte, su cuerpo se alargo y quedó cubierto de pelo. El licántropo le aulló a la luna.

Varias miradas se posaron en él, pero nadie llegaba es su auxilio del hombre lobo. Todos estaban como él, al borde del abismo.

Cerró sus ojos y corrió hacia la vampiresa. Comenzó la lucha entre dos bestias de la oscuridad.

La vampiresa remontaba el aire y caía en picada sobre el lobo que se apartaba y saltaba. Los aullidos y gritos de ambos se mezclaban con la batalla.

Había olvidado que era un hombre, un mago o un heraldo, sólo quería destruir al ser alado que se precipitaba sobre él. No conocía las batallas entre vampiros y licántropos, no conocía las luchas milenarias entre ambas razas, pero sabía que algo en él le pedía matar a ese ser.

Sus ojos amarillos relampagueaban y pedían golpear y matar, sed de sangre…

.-.¡.¿Quién eres tú?.!- preguntó la Vampiresa antes de asentar otro golpe y luego esquivando el zarpazo del lobo.- ¡Lobo u hombre! . ¡Es lo mismo, el mismo instinto! . ¡La misma sed!

El aullido rompió el aire. Con un salto mayor a los anteriores, Remus pudo morder el ala de la vampiresa. Ambos cayeron al suelo en un caos de alas, patas y pelos, pero se alejaron uno del otro tan pronto tocar el suelo. El lobo se levantó y sus patas quedaron sobre aquel ser por el cual sentía repulsión. Quería matarle, quería verla morir… allí y en ese momento.

La vampiresa seguía gritando, luchaba contra la fuerza que le apresaba, pero Moony ya no lo oía, no oía nada, no sentía nada, sólo su instinto animal que le pedía una sola cosa. Cerró sus ojos y se precipitó sobre aquel ser.

Sintió como su enemigo se desvanecía bajo sus patas… muerto, sin vida. La había matado, el lobo había vencido, pero sus ansias de muerte todavía no estaban satisfechas. Lanzo un aullido feliz, triunfante, nada le detendría y luego se giró para encontrarse con su nueva presa: una mujer de ojos azules que lo miraba con pena.

.-.¿Vas a matarme?- le preguntó con voz dulce que el lobo no comprendió. Movió su cabeza tratando de ver cuanto habría de saltar.- Tú no eres así¿vas a dejar que él lobo le gane al hombre? Sé que Remus está dentro de ti.- La mujer le susurraba tranquila, sin miedo, acercándose a él cada vez mas. Ese poco temor, esa calidez desconcertó al lobo.

Y entonces sucedió algo que ningún lobo había sentido antes: la mujer posó su mano en su cara y él fue incapaz de atacarla. ¿Qué pasaba? . ¿Qué sucedía? Algo dentro de él se agitó fuertemente cuando la mujer se arrodilló y lo miró a los ojos. El amarillo enfermizo comenzó a cambiar. El lobo y el hombre luchaban ahora dentro de aquel cuerpo. Uno quería matar, el otro proteger...

El licántropo quería matar a esa joven, morderla, hacerla desaparecer, matarla. Pero el hombre se negaba… pues esa mujer era Alessandra Ryddle.

Con un aullido de rabia que se oyó como un quejido angustioso se mordió a sí mismo.

Ella trató de detenerlo, cesar esa lucha que se debatía en el interior del lobo, pero no pudo… un grito interrumpió aquel contacto.

* * *

Elinor se precipitó sobre el cuerpo de John.

No entendía el porqué el Avada Kedabra había hecho aquella explosión.

Cuando llegó a su altura él cayó de rodillas. ¿Qué podía hacer? Le miró fijamente.

¿Por qué? Preguntó una y otra vez. ¿Por qué? Gruesas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas. Quería gritar, quería matar a Voldemort con todo su ser. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Le odiaba por lo que había hecho, por arrebatarle todo y cuando quería.

Sintió el contacto de una mano con su mejilla.

Abrió los ojos y sin poder creerlo miró a John que le sonreía.

.-.No llores.- murmuró él.

.-.¿Có-cómo?-preguntó aturdida.- Tú...

.-.Sólo hay dos formas de que muera alguien en la junta, Eli. Que decida morir o que la reina del Caos muera.

Elinor lo miró sin entender.

.-.Elinor, yo soy parte de la junta de los sabios, ellos me mandaron hace ya muchos años a vigilar a los heraldos y antes de eso a vigilarte.

Elinor abrió su boca. ¿Eso quería decir que...?

.-.Entonces no me amas.- dijo como si fuera lógico, sentía rabia hacia él, tanto tiempo engañándole… ¡.¿Por qué?.!- Tenías que vigilarnos, no me amas y jamás me has amado, casarte conmigo era para ti... -no podía creerlo, no quería creer que había vivido en un gran engaño. Lo miró con odio antes de continuar.- ¿qué era? . ¿Una misión?

Lanzó un gemido entre colérico y desesperanzado.

A lo lejos se oyó el aullido de un lobo.

.-.¡Claro que te amo!- le dijo él, intentaba hacerle entrar en razón.

.-.¿Por qué seguir fingiendo?- le preguntó ella.- ¡Me mentiste! . ¡.¿Cómo pudiste?.!

Se levantó. Por extraño que fuera ningún Mortífago se les acercaba. A su alrededor no había batalla. John se levantó. Tomó la muñeca de Elinor y la obligó a mirarlo.

.-.Tal vez no te dije toda la verdad, puedes acusarme de eso, pero no digas que no te amo y que no quiero casarme contigo porque es lo único que realmente deseo. Si estuviera en mis manos, dejaría la junta ahora mismo y estaría contigo para siempre, siento que no podamos ser felices, no podamos estar juntos, pero te amo¡.¡Elinor, realmente te amo!.!

Elinor se quedó sin habla. Lo miró tratando de descifrar si eso era una broma.

.-.¿Me amas de verdad?- preguntó. Sus ojos brillaron ante las lágrimas.

.-.Te amo.

.-.¿Por qué entonces no podemos ser felices?- preguntó con suavidad.

.-.Porque yo soy parte de la junta y moriré con la Reina del Caos. Además aunque nos esperaría una existencia plena, no sería del todo feliz.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

.-.Pero...

.-.Estaremos juntos.- le prometió él y la besó.

No supieron que aquel beso le costaría caro a alguien más.

Cuando se separaron Elinor logró sentir que alguien se acercaba. Cuando se giró se encontró con una Mortífaga. Elinor miró a su madre a la cara y sintió como su estómago desaparecía. Era la hora en que sólo una de ellas quedaría en pie: iban a luchar por fin. Para entonces John ya había desaparecido…

* * *

Después de la explosión, Sirius trató de localizar a Elinor. Quería hablar con ella, quería consolarla ante la muerte de John. No deseaba verla llorar, sufrir. La buscaba como un loco, pero fue a alguien más a quién encontró.

El aire pareció volverse loco cuando Aensley y Sirius se miraron. Ambos sabían que su lucha sería inminente, que tarde o temprano uno moriría a manos del otro. Aensley sería un mago oscuro, pero Sirius era un Black, un renegado de los Black lo que lo convertía en alguien más peligroso.

.-.Sirius Black.- murmuró el hombre.- Siempre nos volvemos a encontrar.- el diente de oro brilló en la noche.

.-.Aensley, otra vez uno frente al otro.

.-.Sí.- con una risa preparó su varita frente a él. Sirius hizo lo mismo.

La posición de inicio sólo duró unos segundos. Los rayos de luz salieron de ambas varitas con rapidez. Chocaron en el centro y mientras ambos intentaban que su rayo ganara al otro, se miraron. Describir lo que sentían sería difícil. Parecían emocionados ante el combate, habían olvidado los demás, sólo quedaba batirse y tratar de ser quien quedara en pie. ¡No había distracciones posibles en ese momento! Era la tercera vez que se encontraban… ¿sería la última?

Entre tanto, Sirius seguía buscando a Elinor con la mente.

Los dos rayos terminaron por crear una explosión que los lanzó a ambos hacía el suelo. Se levantaron y se volvieron a atacar. Los rayos de luz cruzaban el cielo con fuerza. Era una lucha encarnizada, sin tregua.

Sirius escuchó de pronto a Moony. Giró un momento mientras creaba un escudo a su alrededor y miró a Remus convertirse en el feroz lobo. Tenía que ayudarlo. Tenía que ir, tenía que auxiliar a su amigo.

.-.No te dejaré ir.- le dijo Aenlsey.- ¡Pelea, Sirius! . ¡Demuestra que tu sangre es la de un Black!

.-.Yo no soy un Black. No soy como los Blacks. No mato por placer, no me vendo ante el poder, no soy siervo de un loco y no creo en la pureza de sangre… No soy un Black.

.-.Claro que no lo eres.- Una nube de humo se alzó donde los últimos rayos habían chocado. Un rayo de color plateado golpeó el hombro de Sirius. La sangre salió, pero no le dio importancia, nada era importante salvo la lucha. Trató de buscar a Aensley entre el humo. Giró sobre si mismo, tenía que estar ahí, cerca de él, todavía no habían terminado, lo sentía.

Una sombra apareció detrás de él. Sirius giró, de nuevo, y miró al punto donde la sombra había estado. Fue sólo un instante de desconcierto que Aensley aprovechó para salir del humo y golpearlo con su puño.

Sirius se tambaleó y lanzó un rayo antes de tratar de alcanzar al hombre.

Un rayo le hizo volar por los aires, pero contraatacó y su contrincante cayó con una rajada en la cara al suelo. Aensley se levantó y sonrió.

.-.No planeo matarte hoy, Sirius Black. Planeo hacerte despertar. Eres como yo, deseas lo que sabes que no puedes tener. Deseas aquello que se te ha ido de las manos. ¡Eres como yo, Sirius! . ¡Te conozco y se como eres!

.-.¡No soy como tú!- Sirius se abalanzó sobre él.

El hombre rió y dejó que un rayo de Sirius lo golpeara, para luego contraatacar con su varita en alto y un rayo púrpura.

.-.¡Eres como yo!

Con un plop Aensley apareció detrás de Sirius. Lo tomó por la espalda y lo aprisionó. Sirius quedó inmovilizado. Lo obligó a mirar hacia al frente y entonces Sirius se sintió desfallecer. Elinor estaba besaba a John allí. No se le pasó por la cabeza como podía ser que no estuviera muerto, todos habían visto como el rayo asesino impactaba en su cuerpo. Sólo vio la cara de la mujer que parecía brillar de felicidad. Se dejó caer de rodillas derrotado cuando Aensley lo soltó mientras reía triunfante.

Sirius se levantó y volvió a atacarle, pero parecía que había perdido algo, su corazón estaba hecho pedazos, porque ahora sabía que no había forma de que Elinor lo amara como él la quería a ella. Había visto como los ojos de ella resplandecían de gozo al besar a John, como notaba su amor. No, a él nunca le llegaría a amar de esa forma. Nunca estarían juntos.

Aensley logró tirarlo y le puso su varita en la sien.

.-.Di que eres un Black. Deja de negar lo que es real.

.-.No soy un Black.- dijo Sirius luchando ya sin fuerza.

Aensley río.

Dilo, acéptalo y te juro que ella será tuya.

Sirius lo miró. ¿Aceptaría el trato? . ¿Aceptaría ser un asesino a cambio de la persona que mas amaba…? Lanzó un sollozo ahogado que había tenido atorado en su garganta. Haría lo que fuera por ella… menos quitarle aquel brillo, aquella felicidad, se la merecía. Con una última esperanza se levantó y gritó fuertemente la única verdad que ya sabía:

.-.¡No soy un Black!

.-.¡Qué así sea Sirius!- gritó Aensley furioso y se dispuso a terminar con su enemigo.

* * *

James tomó a Lily entre sus brazos. Después de la caída y el rescate, James había perdido el sentido del tiempo. Miraba a Lily con dolor. El brazo le dolía pues había caído sobre él cuando había atrapado a la pelirroja, pero no importaba: estaba viva, sana y salva. La miró antes de recostarla contra la piedra de sacrificio… aún estaba desmayada, luego se levantó y se dio la vuelta.

Voldemort estaba detrás de él. Se miraron un momento.

.-.Potter.- el Lord Oscuro escupió el nombre con sorna y odio.- ¿Planeas enfrentarte a mí?

.-.Esta es la tercera vez.- contestó él.- Y de ésta no saldrás Voldemort.

.-.No cuentes con ello. Pero luchemos. Lucha con la cabeza en alto como lo hizo tu padre antes de morir. ¡Lucha, Potter!

James lo miró y luego con un plop desapareció. Voldemort lo siguió. James quería alejar esa batalla de Lily.

En cuanto reaparecieron se miraron fijamente. Alistaron sus varitas. Se saludaron y con una sonrisa maniaca de parte de uno de ellos comenzaron.

Al instante, James se dio cuenta que jamás había luchado de verdad con Voldemort. Era más difícil de lo que parecía. No podía hacer nada más que ocultarse y atacar, evitar que le llegase alguna maldición de su parte e intentar lanzar él alguna, pero Voldemort era mil veces más rápido y los rayos de James no llegaban a rozarle siquiera.

.-.¡Lucha por tu vida!- gritaba el hombre de ojos rojos.- ¡Lucha porque no habrá un mañana para ti! . ¡No habrá un amanecer!

_Y Lily será mía. _

Ese pensamiento entró en la mente de James que gritó y se abalanzó con la varita en alto hacia su enemigo.

.-.¿Con qué te enfurece? No has comprendido, Potter, que Lily ya es mía. Juró que sería mi reina. Me debe su libertad.

.-.Y a mí me ha jurado su vida.- le respondió James con fuerza.

Voldemort sonrió. Un aullido rompió la concentración de James que giró sobre sí mismo para ver a Moony alzarse hacia un vampiro. Voldemort aprovechó que se había distraído para atacarlo.

.-.¡Crucio!- gritó. El rayo le dio a James, era el mejor Auror de la fuerza y ya hacía mucho que no sentía un Cruciatus sobre él. Trató de no gritar pero no lo consiguió.

El dolor era tan fuerte que había olvidado que estaba frente a Voldemort, había olvidado porque luchaba, sólo trataba de que él dolor se alejara de él. La primera vez que había sufrido ese ataque había deseado morir, pero ahora no quería, tenía una razón para seguir viviendo, una razón con los ojos verdes. No iba a dejar que ese loco lo matara, no ahora, no en ese momento. Gritó y se levantó temblando.

.-.¡Así que sí eres fuerte, Potter! . ¡Pues lucha!

James lanzó a su vez un rayo de un amarillo que había aprendido como Auror. Voldemort trató de detenerlo con otro Crucio, pero lo que logró fue una gran explosión cuando ambos hechizos se tocaron. James se tapó la cara con sus brazos y suspiró al sentir que el Crucio ya no estaba sobre él.

Miró a su contrincante que parecía estar sorprendido y confuso y aprovechó esa oportunidad para lanzarse sobre él con un haz de luz brotando de su varita.

El rayo, esta vez, fue de un azul oscuro que dio a Voldemort casi directamente. La nueva onda explosiva que se creo sacó a James volando, pero aunque hacía mucho que no jugaba quidditch, supo como caer. Encorvado, con las piernas dobladas, levantó la cara y miró a su contrincante, todavía no estaba derrotado, aún podía luchar.

.-.Muy bien, Potter.- lo felicitó el hombre.- Si sigues así, será todo un placer matarte.

.-.No cuentes con ello, Voldemort.

Comenzó de nuevo un intercambio de ataques. James usaba todo lo que le venía a la cabeza y Voldemort usaba más el Cruciatus que cualquier otra cosa, le gustaba crear dolor, ver los cuerpos de las personas retorcerse bajo esa maldición.

Varias veces los hechizos se golpearon entre sí.

Al final los dos parecían igual de exhaustos, aunque se notaba a leguas que Voldemort llevaba la ventaja.

.-.¿Vas a rendirte?- preguntó con aire triunfante

.-.¡Jamás!

.-.Ningún mago ha podido vencerme.

.-.Soy más que un mago común.

.-.¡Mentira!

Otro crucio golpeó a James.

* * *

Alessandra trató de encontrar a su padre.

Pero quién se encontraba ahora frente a ella era alguien muy distinto.

Efime parecía seguir odiando a Isabel y, por lo tanto, también a su hija, eran las dos iguales, madre e hija, y a ambas las odiaba de la misma forma. Se miraron un momento.

.-.¿Vienes a luchar, Efime?

.-.Claro¿qué esperabas? Isabel murió en La Cima, murió con una sonrisa en su cara.- Rió.- Bien pues su hija morirá aquí y no tan feliz como ella. ¡Ya me encargare de que sufras!

.-.Tú, Efime, no me matarás. ¡Ni ahora ni nunca!

.-.¿Quieres comprobarlo?

Cuando Alessandra iba a responder el aullido de Remus se alzó en la noche.

.-.¿Vas a ir a ayudarlo?- preguntó Efime con fuerza.

Alessandra le miró.

.-.Primero lucharé contra ti.- y sin ceremonia o inicio lanzó un rayo café hacia su enemiga.

Efime lo esquivó.

.-.¡Mejor suerte para la otra, Crucio!

.-.¡Crucio!- Alessandra también gritó. Los dos rayos se unieron en el mismo punto.

La explosión hizo que ambas sintieran el dolor de los rayos, el efecto de la maldición en sus cuerpos, aun así sus caras permanecieron impasibles. Sabían soportar el dolor habían vivido con él toda su vida. Otro aullido hizo que Alessandra volviera a girar su cabeza. Su mirada denotaba preocupación.

.-.No... deberías... de... distraerte...- la voz entrecortada de Efime daba muestras de lo mucho que le costaba soportar el dolor.

Alessandra sonrió. Lanzó un rayo contra esa mujer de porte poderoso, pero Efime estaba lista. Las dos fueron catapultadas hacia atrás por la fuerza de una nueva explosión.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza sentía que la lucha iba a ser dura pero deseaba con toda su alma correr hacia Remus.

Su deseo le fue concedido porque el siguiente ataque que le dio a Efime fue de Alicia. Había aparecido de pronto, para auxiliar a Alessandra y permitirle correr hacia Remus.

.-.Ve.- murmuró.- Ayuda a Remus antes de que nos mate a todos.

Alessandra le sonrió agradecida a Alicia y se fue corriendo.

Ambas mujeres se miraron y comenzó de nuevo una batalla.

* * *

Peter corría tratando de escapar y luego se paraba para atacar a quienes estaban frente a él. Buscaba a Marina esperando que la joven estuviera bien. Ningún Mortífago le daba muchos problemas. Se había convertido en alguien muy bueno para el duelo pues se había estado entrenando en secreto y con sus corridas en el parque era mucho más rápido que antes. Con algunos plops aparecía y desaparecía de la vista. Se convertía en rata, saltaba como hombre y seguía corriendo y atacando. Había oído el aullido de Remus y le buscaba para ayudarle.

Hasta que ella estuvo enfrente suyo.

Bellatrix Black había estado buscando una presa y ese hombre, algo más bajo que los demás, era la presa perfecta.

.-.Peter Pettigrew.- murmuró con sorna.- ¿Quieres luchar conmigo?

Aunque había sido una pregunta, Peter sabía que era una orden.

.-.Responde, Peter, lucharás conmigo.

.-.Por supuesto, Bella.

Ambos se habían conocido a través de Sirius Black. Al principio no se habían llevado mal, hasta que Peter prefirió dejar su amistad con Bella. Eso fue cuando él tenía catorce años y ella trece. Fue triste para Bella perder a su amigo, no entendió jamás porque Peter se había separado de ella, pues le daba noticias de todas las personas a su alrededor, le hablaba de Sirius (a quien Bella siempre había querido en secreto). La separación había sido muy dura para ella. Nadie sabía más de ella de lo que alguna vez supo Peter. El pequeño merodeador lo sabía y también había entendido que peligrosa podía llegar a ser, por eso se había ido de su lado sin darle ninguna explicación.

El primer ataque de Bellatrix fue un crucio.

Peter no había sentido tanto dolor antes.

Gritó y cayó de rodillas sobre la tierra.

.-.¡Ruega!- chilló Bella.- ¡Ruega por tu vida¡Ruega como yo alguna vez te rogué que no te fueras¡Me dejaste, pues ahora ruega por tu vida!

.-.No... no... no... voy... a... rogar.- contestó Peter con voz entrecortada.-No… ante ti.

Ella lo miró con ira. Peter se levantó con trabajo.

.-.No has dejado de ser la joven asustada que siempre has sido- comentó él. Trataba de no sentir el dolor.-Sigues siendo la misma Bella que tenía trece años y que me rogó para que no me fuera.

Bellatrix lo miró con ira. Alzó la varita pero no pudo atacarlo. Peter se acercó a ella como un rayo. Tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad. Se paró frente a ella a unos centímetros.

.-.No has cambiado.

.-.Cállate.- le dijo ella con un ligero, ligerísimo temblor en su voz que, para su mala suerte, sólo Peter era capaz de notar.

.-.¿Por qué?

.-.¡Peter!- la niña de trece años lo tomó de la mano.- Dime que no lo decías en serio. No te vas a ir... Dime por favor que no me dejarás sola.

_.-.Bella, eres mala con todos los de tu alrededor. ¿Cómo puedo estar contigo si odias a la humanidad? _

_.-.No te odio a ti.- contestó. Tenia los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- ¡Dime que no lo decías en serio! _

_.-.Bella.- contestó él con suavidad. _

_La niña tomó su mano y cayó de rodillas frente a él. _

_.-.No puedes dejarme sola. ¡Todos me dejan! . ¡Mi primo no me quiere, Narcisa me desprecia, Andrómeda! . ¡Ah!- lanzó un grito de frustración al recordar a su hermana mayor.- ¡Ella no me quiere, me odia, se lleva a Sirius de mi lado! . ¡Ella se ha encargado de dejarme sola! . ¡Seguro que tú te vas con ella! _

_.-.Deja de gritar Bella.- le dijo Peter sin inmutarse. _

_.-.¡No te voy a dejar irte! . ¡No hice nada, no te vayas!_

_.-.Atacaste a alguien.- le contestó el niño. Los ojos de Bella que estaban llenos de lágrimas brillaron con fuerza maniaca. _

_.-.¿Estás contra eso?- preguntó.- Era un muggle. ¡.¿Qué más da?.! Pero...-hizo una pausa- ¡No atacare a nadie si tu no te vas! . ¡Lo prometo! _

_.-.No cumplirás jamás tu promesa._

_Bella rió desesperada._

_.-.Si, no la cumpliré -le dijo- y menos si tu te vas._

_.-.Adiós Bella. _

_.-.¡No me dejes!- gritó ella. _

_.-.¿Por qué?- le preguntó Peter con frialdad. -Nunca dejaras de ser mala, es tu naturaleza_

Bella sonrió con frialdad al recordar.

.-.Te mataré, Peter. Te matare por dejarme sola.

Bellatrix se preparó para luchar.

* * *

Alicia, como Peter, no hacía más que luchar contra Mortífagos que salían a su encuentro. Había perdido de vista a Frank pero sabía que estaba bien, ya que se defendía bien. Eso la tranquilizaba y le hacía luchar con mayor ferocidad.

Corría por el campo de batalla. Se encontró con varios vampiros, cosa que no la sorprendió. Ya cuando tenía dieciséis se había encontrado con estas criaturas. Ella había sido la primera de los heraldos, sin contar a Ale, que había matado a un ser vivo. Un Vampiro que a su vez la había mordido. La cicatriz de ese encuentro seguía en su piel y aquellas criaturas parecían reconocerla porque no se habían enfrentado a ella. ¿Recordarían que había matado a su líder?

Buscaba a alguno de los heraldos para ayudar y a quién encontró fue a Alessandra.

Enseguida supo que debía luchar con Efime, la primera Mortífaga pues, después de oír el aullido de Remus, supo que Ale tenía que ir a ayudarle. Vio la batalla desde lejos y se preparó para atacar. Cuando lo hizo, comenzó su batalla. No se fijó si Ale salió corriendo o si se quedó a su lado.

Alicia había participado en muchas batallas en los últimos años, pero jamás había estado en un duelo contra alguien como Efime. La mujer era alta y hermosa, parecía una princesa, aunque por su porte era más como el de una emperatriz y luchaba con gracia y ferocidad incalculable, su poder de destrucción se notaba cuando se le miraba a los ojos.

Al principio ambas se probaron, lanzaban unos débiles rayos. Luego comenzaron a luchar de verdad, con ansia de ganar: giraban sobre sí mismas, atacaban y rechazaban. Después de un giro venía un ataque, ninguna de las dos lograba asentar un golpe. Las fuerzas estaban igualadas…

Fue entonces cuando Marina llamó a Alicia. La misma joven no entendió porque la llamaba pero se desconcentró, no giró cuando debía y quedó atrapada bajó un crucio que comenzó a desgarrarle el alma.

Oyó, a lo lejos, como Exime le hablaba con burla y desprecio:

.-.Morirás, morirás de dolor.

Con un gemido trato de levantarse, pero el dolor era demasiado. Sólo miró a Efime, antes de cerrar sus ojos.

* * *

Mientras todas estas luchas se desarrollaban la pequeña Marina, la última de los heraldos libres (puesto que Narcisa no era libre) luchaba contra sombras nebulosas sin rostro o color, contra capas negras, contra tela sobre piel, contra quejidos sin nombre.

El corazón se le estaba haciendo añicos. Mientras uno tras otro era lastimado, mientras a su alrededor los Aurors luchaban, el dolor a su alrededor iba creciendo. Cerró sus ojos antes de lanzar a un Mortífago por los aires; no le gustaba causar daño, no le gustaba luchar, pero tenía que hacerlo para seguir con vida. La varita de aquel desdichado quedó a sus pies. La tomó y la miró un segundo. Su mirada se quedó fija en la varita y como a veces antes el dolor de su dueño llenó a la pequeña y la varita se quebró.

.-.Es un grandioso poder.- comentó una voz detrás de Marina. La joven se giró y miró a un encapuchado que la miraba a su vez tras la máscara blanca. Marina sabía quién era.

.-.¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó.

.-.Creo que es lógico.- contestó la voz de mujer que salía de la máscara.- Lucho, querida Marina. Tú eres mi siguiente contrincante.

Marina bajó los ojos. Su corazón explotaba ahora por el dolor que llegaba de más allá: Sirius era el causante de aquella onda. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

.-.¿No piensas luchar?- preguntó la mujer.- Tal vez prefieras luchar contra un rostro.

La máscara cayó a los pies de la Mortífaga. Marina no se sorprendió al ver a su antigua amiga frente a ella. Hacía ya muchos años Marina había creado una tormenta y así se había convertido en una heraldo. Frente a ella yacía el ojo de aquella tormenta nunca olvidada: Amber Watson.

.-.¿Por qué?- preguntó con dolor Marina.- ¿Por qué eres una Mortífaga?

.-.¿Por qué va a ser?- comentó Amber.- El poder siempre es un gran premio. ¡Ahora lucha contra mí!

.-.No voy a luchar contra ti.- le respondió y bajó los barzos.

.-.Sí, lo harás.-Al susurro le siguió un rayo plateado que rompió la manga de Marina y le lastimó el brazo. Un feo corte de donde brotaba sangre quedó tatuado en su brazo.

Marina no mostró señal de dolor. Estaba inmóvil, no quería luchar contra su antigua amiga.

.-.Lucha.- repitió Amber. No hubo respuesta. Otro rayo. Esta vez fue su pierna la que salió dañada. Y entonces Amber atacó con un Cruciatus.

Marina cayó de rodillas gritando y retorciéndose, pero cuando el dolor terminó no se levantó.

.-.¡Pelea!- volvió a gritar Amber. Marina no hizo caso. De nuevo un crucio y así una y otra vez. Amber quería que luchase, que se levantase y se enfrentase a ella, pero Marina, lo único que hacía, era soportar en silencio sus ataques, dejándole que le lastimase, a pesar de que no podía respirar a causa del dolor que la llenaba.

El siguiente ataque que lanzó fue un Impero.

Marina sintió como el dolor desaparecía y quedaba suspendida en un lugar de paz. Una voz llegó de muy lejos.

Lucha.

"No voy a luchar" pensó Marina pero levantó su varita hacia Amber.

_Lucha._

"No"

Atácame.

"No"

Un conjuro comenzó a sonar en los labios de Marina.

ATACA.

"¡NO!"

Marina despertó y soltó su varita que cayó a los pies de Amber partida en dos.

.-.¡.¿Qué te sucede?.! . ¡.¿Por qué no luchas?.!

.-.No voy a pelear contra ti.

Un nuevo crucio le dio en el cuerpo haciéndole caer al suelo otra vez.

* * *

Ingrid, desde su torre, se removió con fuerza la lucha le llamaba, pero no quería ceder ante ella. Algo en su interior quería que saliera por aquella ventana, que fuera a luchar. Se revolvió molesta. Estaba metida ya entre ambos grupos. A cual se iba inclinar. ¡Quería luchar contra los heraldos y al mismo tiempo deshacerse de Bellatrix! . ¡Quería quedarse allí, ocultarse y, también, salir a tener un combate como nunca había tenido! Y, sobre todo, anciana ver a Lily… batirse por fin y, tal vez… se retorció al pensar en matarla. Seguía unida a la pelirroja… ella le había salvado la vida.

Esos sentimientos pararon de pronto.

Ingrid se revolvió extrañada.

Se acercó a su ventana y miró la batalla que se desarrollaba a lo lejos. Rayos de todos los colores salían de las varitas de los contrincantes. ¿Por qué los heraldos no habían despertando aún? . ¿Qué pasaba?

De pronto fue como si las batallas dejaran de sonar, los gritos de extenderse y, a lo lejos, el ruido de un reloj se alzaba sobre el silencio.

El aullido de Remus ya le había sorprendido hacía rato y ahora esto. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

Entonces, la tierra se movió bajo sus pies.

Ingrid cerró los ojos esperando, era el momento, era la hora del silencio: los heraldos debían decidir.

Y así fue que, de pronto, en la mente de los nueve apareció la gran pregunta: algo en su interior les ofreció el poder. Y sin pensar lo tomaron, como lo habían tomado años atrás. Sin pensar en cuanto habían sufrido, en el pacto acordado, sólo lo tomaron… porque era lo correcto, porque los pactos no importan cuando se trata de salvar la vida…

El poder de los heraldos corrió por sus venas una vez más. Nunca lo habían sentido así, tan fuerte, tan quemante. Los llevo de pronto hasta el límite de todas sus facultades y quedaron suspendidos en un lugar sin ruido, sin movimiento, en medio de la nada perpetua. Cerraron los ojos y cuando los abrieron se encontraron los nueve uno frente a otro. Pero no se miraban entre sí, miraban lo que tenían enfrente.

Las figuras se parecían entre sí, pero, por instinto, todo supieron quienes eran. Los primeros heraldos, los primeros en poseer aquel poder que ellos tenían ahora, estaban enfrente suyo.

Cada uno de ellos les ofreció a su contraparte el dije que habían usado una vez y que habían dejado en la cúpula. Al tomarlo, al tenerlo en sus manos de nuevo el mundo bajo sus pies se estremeció.

El poder de los heraldos, el poder como jamás lo habían sentido, se extendió por ellos y todos supieron que sería la última noche que lo tendrían, después de eso no habría más que un recuerdo de aquel poder, de aquella sensación de perfección. Todos comenzaron a añorar desde ese instante el poder que les sería arrebatado dentro de unas pocas horas.

El poder les llevó de regresó a una batalla que estaban perdiendo y que se había congelado. Con un grito de triunfo se alzaron sobre sus oponentes y todos entendieron lo sucedido mientras empuñaban sus varitas: ese era el verdadero poder de los heraldos. Aquel poder sin límites, aquella sensación de tener cada célula del cuerpo impregnada de poder quemante y liberador que les hacía sentir que eran todos uno, que luchaban en equipo y que no estaban solos. ¡Estaban unidos! . ¡Unidos por un poder más grande del que podían imaginar! . ¡Unidos para ganar en ese momento! . ¡Unidos para terminar con lo que alguna vez otros habían comenzado!

El rumbo de la batalla estaba a punto de cambiar…

* * *

NA: hola! Ojalá el capi les haya gustado, sólo es el principio y sé que las batallas no son muy emocionantes; pero¡es que hay tantas! Siento si el capi no cumple sus expectativas a mí la primera escena me encanta (la escribí en la escuela durante una aburridísima clase de inglés -.-).

Quiero volver a decir que mi beta está desaparecida y probablemente se perdió en un mar de libros y tareas, así que por ahora tendré que ver que haré con el siguiente capi porque este me lo beteo Lily… Alicia cuando leas esto¡perdón por no mandar betear el capi!

Ahora bien, el próximo capi se llama "La hija de la Oscuridad" y creo que está mucho mejor que este y estoy segura que les encantara como termina (en realidad no lo creo :P) En él vemos que sucede con las distintas batallas ahora que el poder de los heraldos está fluyendo, Ingrid entrará por fin en acción, también despertará Lily y tendremos el principio de la batalla entre ambas… Sí, por fin Lily e Ingrid lucharan (aunque en este capi sólo es el principio :P)

Contesto RRS

Pilitonks: Bueno sí, pero me pareció que si Sirius interrumpía la escena, ésta tenía más fuerza. Bueno tu predicción con lo de  
Sirius-Elinor… la vida no es tan sencilla. Bueno, no creo que no hubo muertos en el ataque a Hogwarts, allí estaban los heraldos :P buen el destino de la gemelas… ese me lo guardo para mí por ahora. ¿Narcisa? Regresó a la Fortaleza de Voldie.

Si habrá que esperar para encontrarle más sentido, algunas de las partes (sobretodo l principio) se solucionan rápido, otras hasta el final, final. De que Ale se lo imaginó si, pero no creo que fuera tan sencillo encontrar La Fortaleza…

Pues no TODO sale bien… ya verás…

Bueno la escena de Ingrid es para saber la profecía que pende sobre ella, y pedirle ayuda a su hermano, él está muerto así que supongo que Ingrid necesitaba de alguien y pidió por él. Y sí, era Auror.

No me importa que practiques con mi fic, aunque tampoco creo que sea una buena cosa para analizar :P Jajajaja pobre de ti, esa es una de las cosas que seguro a mi también me pasaría, eso de la sociedad machista es vrdd, pero si debió ser cómico. Sí sé que tienda es Zara, en realidad me gusta mucho. Entiendo lo del dobladillo y a mí si me ha pasado que me atoro y me voy al suelo. Y me gusta como se lee tu traje… que bueno que estuvo bien el bautizo. Bueno, bueno, es que no sé… si ahora parece que voy a subir más rápido así que… ya veremos!

Lucía: Sí, me la pase muy bien en las vacaciones . Y cuanto me gusta que adores el ff! No, si la mayoría (según yo) adora a Ingrid, a mí me parece uno de los mejores personajes y ale… bueno ella a todo el mundo le cae bien jajaja.

Volverte a leer la primera parte? Pues si lo haces, avísame cuando acabes porque me gustaría saberlo :P

Es que sólo necesito ese número de capis, antes eran más pero parecían más escenas que capis. Ok, a ver, como haz visto hasta ahora no la he matado, así que aclara bien la apuesta, para cuando se supone que la mato el final de la segunda o de la tercera… porque mira que con los dedos del pie no se juega jajajaja… No se lo merece? Por? Él es demasiado bueno para ella? Ya estás aceptando que sería mejor que ella estuviera con John?

Vi ese capi que dices y los de antes… y hoy lunes (quien sabe cuando suba el capi) pienso verlo :P, Ojalá que pronto Fede y Flor bueno no sé en donde va, pero desde la última vez… ojalá Fede se entere que Delfina no esté embarazada que me da coraje!

Blanca: Pues, te has acercado algo, sí, pero no te diré anda más que es ultra secreto el destino de Ingrid. ¿Te parece larga? Y eso que la corte, antes era más larga -.- pero había cachos de más y dónde decía demasiado así que ¡a cortar¿Qué tozos pudiste interpretar? Creo que sé cuales no, pero a lo mejor me equivoco. Pues… no sé… en algo te has acercado con lo de Marina y Elinor… en algo. Sí, claro que tienes imaginación! Jajaja

Andry Black: Que bueno que te gustara porque a mí este capi no me había terminado de convencer! Algo sí, por allí va el destino de Ingrid, aunque es mucho más "complejo" jajaja Lo de los sacrificios de Lily… allí acertaste, te puedo decir eso porque el punto es que no se sepa cuales son los dos sacrificios… eres buena descifrando! No, no puedo decirte quien morirá… perdería el chiste!

Gala Potter: Bueno, tanto no tardo y además subo como relojito… a veces hasta antes! Bueno, puede ser que ella muera, muchos dicen que esa es la razón de la traición de Peter y por allí va la cosa, pero no del todo… Jajaja, bueno la profecía fue un desvarío que me gusto tanto que se quedó en el capi, aunque todo lo que dice tiene que ver con los siguientes capis. Y que bueno que te haga pensar… qué felicidad! En tus suposiciones acertaste en algunas cosas… lo del sacrificio+- es eso, y lo de Ingrid y Narcisa bueno algo así…

Bueno, a mí me gusta tu ff y espero que lo sigas… y bueno que tardes… todos tardan así que no hay problema.

Lily: Sí me di cuenta que nos es tan largo y bueno puedo respondértelo :P Sí ya sé que te gusta y me alegra muchísimo!

Si? Yo pensé que se parecía mucho a la anterior versión, pero que bueno que quedó bien. Y bueno, ojalá te guste también esta versión

Muchísimas gracias por los rrs. Me alegran mucho el día y más ahora. Ya nada más me quedan 5 capis por escribir (contando el capi final que está medio escrito) y no logro cerrar el capi 22 que me está costando trabajo, así que por favor alégrenme un poco el día… siempre me motiva a seguir

Es probable que suba el próximo viernes si logro sacar el capi 22 y el 23, así que estén preparads...

**Syringen.**


	17. La hija de la oscuridad

Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece.

_Dedicado a Carlos Meza por su ayuda en la corrección de la primera parte de esta historia y a Alicia mi beta._

**

* * *

**

**¿De qué están hechos lo sueños?**

**II**

**El material de los Sueños.**

* * *

La hija de la oscuridad.

_¡Piensa que ya nada puede detenerte!_

La muerte rodeaba el camino que horas antes había seguido Elinor. Ella lo recorría ahora fijándose en los rostros de los muertos, tratando de distinguir alguno familiar. Nadie parecía verla y era porque ella no quería que la vieran. Sentía el poder de los heraldos a su alrededor y la huella que habían dejado.

Lily reprimía sus ganas de soltarse a llorar, tenía que encontrar a James. Caminaba entre las sombras tratando de no notarlas mientras saltaban entre los cuerpos. Algunos les había ido bien, un simple Avada Kedabra, otro estaban desfigurados.

Lily recordó a la primera muerta que había visto. Una niña, hacía ya muchos años, que había muerto por ser mestiza.

Lily trató de controlarse mientras vagaba por ese lugar. Las palabras salían de su boca, trataba de alejar a las sombras de los muertos. Pronto se quedó de pie frente a la fortaleza. Sentía que Ingrid estaba dentro de ese lugar, cerró sus ojos, pero no logró encontrarla.

De pronto sintió a James a la distancia. Salió corriendo hacia el punto de donde había venido la llamada, sin darse cuenta que Ingrid la había visto de pie bajo su torre.

* * *

Sirius y Aensley volvían a estar frente a frente. A lo lejos se oía el sonido de la batalla. Con una seña inexistente ambos lanzaron sus mejores ataques. Sirius logró canalizar su poder por su varita, el rayo verde envolvió a Aensley en una enredadera que salía de la tierra. De la misma forma Sirius sintió el dolor en su cuerpo por el crucio.

Con un grito el Mortífago se soltó de la planta. Ambos volvieron a encontrarse inmersos en un juego del gato y el ratón en dónde ninguno de los dos tenía muy claro quién era el ratón.

Plantas y hechizos salían de la varita de Sirius. Que comenzaba a entender que eran los heraldos.

Tal como lo entendía Marina o lo hacía James.

Sonrió cuando su hechizo golpeó a Aensley. Esta vez fue la varita de Sirius la que se encontró con la frente de su enemigo.

.-.Ríndete, Aensley.

Pero el Mortífago sólo rió.

.-.Mátame, a mi me da igual, sólo comprobarás lo que yo te he dicho. Eres como yo.

Sirius dudo entonces que hacer. Sintió la tierra bajó sus pies y las palabras en su cabeza. Sabía que debía hacer para matar, sólo debían odiar. Ya odiaba. Ya sentía odio hacía sólo una persona, hacia aquel que tenía Elinor, hacia aquel no pensaba dejarla ir como él la dejó ir. Sabía que podía matar a Aensley.

.-.Yo también maté a alguien en lugar de mi rival. ¡Mátame¡Sé como yo, Sirius!

Sirius tenía la necesidad de acabar con él. De terminar aquel juego de locos que había comenzado un año nuevo, la primera vez que se había enfrentado a Aensley.

.-.¡Sirius!

El hombre se giró y miró a Alessandra que se acercaba a él. Con una fuerza que él jamás había visto en ella, la mujer lo sacó volando. Luego alzó a Aensley en el aire.

.-.No dejaré que tú lo mates, Sirius.- murmuró la joven.- Porque lo mataré yo.

Se giró hacia Aensley que le sonreía. Alessandra se sintió rara con aquella sonrisa que le dirigían.

.-.¿Qué planeas?- preguntó.

.-.Deja de luchar contra Lily.- le recomendó el Mortífago.- Deja de perseguir el poder que sabes no es tuyo.

.-.No te metas.- le espetó con fuerza. El Mortífago se río. Alessandra lo tiró contra la tierra con un movimiento de su mano, pero Aensley se levantó.

.-.No oigas a tu padre, no oigas lo que él planea, sabes que Lily es...

.-.¡La reencarnación de Isabel no es tu asunto!

Él se río. Alessandra supo que iba a desaparecer y deseó detenerlo, pero fue tarde.

.-.No sabes que tan equivocada estás Alessandra Ryddle.- y así con un plop desapareció.

Alessandra dejó caer su cabeza y gritó con toda su alma. La tierra bajo sus pies se alzó con fuerza y cayó a su alrededor cuando sintió una fuerza enorme salir de la fortaleza.

* * *

James cayó sobre sus piernas y volvió a levantarse. La espada en su mano brillaba. Voldemort usaba hechizos para repeler los golpes de James Potter. La tierra bajo la espada se abría y se tragaba por poco a Voldemort. Éste saltaba y giraba para caer de nuevo y lanzar cruciatus. Hasta ese momento nada le había dado más que a la espada.

Con un grito cayó sobre el Lord Oscuro que lo esquivo y le dio un golpe con la varita. Comenzaron a luchar de nuevo. James combinaba su espada con los hechizos que se iban a la cabeza en ese momento.

Voldemort se defendía y saltaba esquivando todo lo que James lanzaba contra él. Era un verdadero maestro en el arte de luchar y James ya se había dado cuenta que lo único que le había dado los poderes de los heraldos había sido el poder suficiente como para igualarlo mediocremente.

Pensó en Lily y eso le hizo seguir luchando. De la espada salían ataques y rayos, muestras de poder que hasta entonces no se había visto canalizado más que por varitas.

Fue de pronto que el duelo se detuvo. Los dos sintieron a la misma persona: Lily. Era como si estuviera allí entre los dos. Fue natural que James bajara la espada para no lastimarla, pero Voldemort también se quedó clavado al suelo.

.-.¿Dónde estás?- preguntó.

Una risa cantarina se dejó oír entre los dos. Ninguno se movió.

.-.Ven de una vez.- dijo Voldemort.- Si es que quieres a tu prometido en una pieza.

James no entendió a que se refería. Un hechizo se dirigió hacia él, lo esquivo y entonces descubrió la técnica de Voldemort. La espada cayó a los pies de James Potter. Una ráfaga de viento intentó detener a Voldemort, pero no pudo.

James se preguntó que había descubierto Lily en los poderes del caos, sabía que en su duelo con Narcisa no había desplegado todo su poder.

Entonces cuando él caía bajo la varita de Voldemort apareció Lily frente a él. Antes había estado vestida con la túnica de los Mortífagos, ahora había vuelto a tomar su túnica de Reina del Caos.

.-.Lily Evans. - murmuró suavemente Voldemort.- Por fin te nos unes.

.-.Suéltalo.

.-.Sabes que lo soltaré si vienes conmigo.

.-.Y tú sabes que jamás iré contigo, déjalo.

El duelo de miradas terminó cuando Lily lanzó su primer ataque. Una bola de energía obligó a Voldemort a dejar a James, quien se levantó. Lily y él cruzaron una mirada.

.-.Ve a ayudar a Remus, por favor.

.-.Lily...

Ella le sonrió.

.-.Ve, eres lo único que quiero y que él no me puede ofrecer.

James la miró y asintió con presteza. Lily mientras tanto se quedo de pie frente al Lord Oscuro. Ambos se miraron.

.-.¿Vas a luchar contra mí?- preguntó con un deje de burla Voldemort.

.-.Creo que eso es lógico- respondió ella.- prepárate, que esta vez sé como usar el Caos.

.-.Nadie a creído que no.- contestó Voldemort.- Únete a mí, Lily Evans, se la reina de este mundo. ¡Nadie podrá ser mi reina, nadie más que tú!

Lily se río y Voldemort la miró sin comprender.

.-.¿Qué sucede?

.-.Han pasado dos años desde que me lo pediste a última vez, tal vez entonces dije que sí, pero no te dije que sí a ti. Le dije que sí a James.

Voldemort alzó su varita y Lily cerró sus ojos juntando sus manos y poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

.-.¡.¿Te niegas?.!

.-.Siempre me negaré a caer ante ti.

.-.¿Por qué?

Lily miró a Voldemort. Era Voldemort, sonrió y le regresó la mirada.

.-.Sabes bien que jamás estaré contigo, nunca. ¡Luchemos!

Las posiciones fueron tomadas y Voldemort lanzó un Crucio. Lily lo recibió en una bola de energía y lo lanzó de regreso a su señor que se apartó de la trayectoria.

.-.Luchas bien.- le dijo éste.

.-.Ya sé luchar.

En Las Islas le habían enseñado a luchar. Sabía como usar su poder y recordaba las palabras de Gewelin Ewan.

Cuando te vacías todo el posible.

El vacío. Lily cerró sus ojos y lanzó otra bola de energía. Ambos notaron mientras luchaban que no luchaban para lastimar al otro, sino sólo para que él otro se rindiera. Eso perturbó a Lily e hizo sonreír a Voldemort.

.-.Serás la persona más poderosa si te quedas a mí lado.

.-.Ya le prometí a alguien más mi vida y ese no eres tú.

¿Qué puede darte Potter? Te ofrezco todo lo que tus sueños deseen.

Voldemort volvió a desplegar una ilusión. Esta vez alrededor de Lily ya no había un campo de batalla. A su alrededor pasaron sus fantasías y sueños. Su vida como bruja, sus padres, Hogwarts y...

.-.No puedes darme lo que deseo.- murmuró la ilusión se cayó a su alrededor y se perdió entre el paisaje real.- Porque lo que yo más deseo es estar con James Potter y él me a ofrecido cumplirme mi más grande sueño. Estar a su lado por el resto de la eternidad.

Voldemort la miró sin entender.

.-.Si no eres mía, Lily, no serás de nadie más.

Un rayo esmeralda salió de su varita, pero Lily ya había recogido las sombras a su alrededor. El rayo nunca llegó a tocarla y menos porque en ese instante todas las sombras que tenían se perdieron en la oscuridad. Se sintió a Ingrid Mudlose entrar al campo.

* * *

Ingrid salió de la fortaleza con paso vivo al sentir que las sombras se movían. Sabía que sólo Lily podía sentir las sombras, pero ella no sólo la sentía, sabía entenderlas.

Todos la sintieron salir de su escondite. Sintieron su fuerza cuando caminó entre los cuerpos muertos. Las sombras dejaron de jugar en ese lugar y se reunieron a su alrededor. La oscuridad seguía a Ingrid y se tragaba a todo lo que quedaba detrás de ella.

Las batallas terminaron y el viento giró entre todos los sobrevivientes. La Reina Cruel había entrado al campo, la Dama de la Oscuridad caminaba con delicadeza gatuna mirando a los Mortífagos hacia un único objetivo.

Deseaba luchar. Deseba vencer. Nadie se movió más que una sombra blanca que se paró frente a ella. Gill abrió sus brazos.

.-.Vengo a vengar a Carina, a quién tu mataste sin contar con que yo era la destinada a acabar con su vida o morir en sus manos.

Ingrid la miró.

.-.Aléjate.- le espetó.- No tienes posibilidad contra mí.

.-.¡No me importa!- gritó Gill que hizo que un rayo cayera del cielo nocturno a Ingrid.

Ella sólo levantó su mano y entonces el rayo quedó suspendido sobre su cabeza.

.-.Tonta.- masculló y lanzó el rayo hacia Gill. La joven salió disparada y golpeó el suelo con la cabeza.

Fue entonces Alessandra quién se interpuso entre Ingrid y Gill.

.-.¿Por qué la proteges, Alessandra?- morirá de todas formas.

Alessandra lanzó al aire sus gafas y entonces lanzó un montículo de tierra a su enemiga.

Ingrid no dejó que la tocara y lo hizo caer a los pies de Alessandra.

.-.Tampoco tú, hija de mi señor, eres capaz de luchar contra mí. No sabes como usar el poder que se te dio, tonta.

Un rayo azul cruzó los ojos de Alessandra. A su alrededor todo se convirtió en armas. Levantó entonces los trozos de varitas y con un pensamiento se convirtieron en afiladas estacas que volaron hacia Ingrid. La joven no se inmutó. Movió su brazo y las hizo caer al suelo.

.-.Ríndete, Alessandra, no tienes posibilidad.

.-.Además esta es mi batalla.- contestó una voz detrás de ella. Elinor Dashwood se erguía sobre una roca con los ojos brillantes.

.-.Elinor.- murmuró Ingrid.

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Ya no eran amigas, ya no eran enemigas a muerte, ya tampoco eran la prisionera y su guardiana, eran dos contrincantes. Había llegado la hora de luchar.

* * *

Alicia tensó el arco. La flecha no se movió de su lugar.

.-.Vamos Efime, ataca y te atravesaré.

.-.No me atreverás, no eres lo suficientemente fuerte... jamás lo lograrás.

.-.Ya he atravesado más enemigos de los que puedes contar con mis flechas.

.-.Sí, pero ya no recuerdas que se siente. ¡Mátame si puedes!

Alicia seguía con el arco tensado.

.-.Antes tienes que contestarme una pregunta, Efime.

.-.¿Sabes mi nombre?

.-.¿Quién no conoce a la primera Mortífaga?

.-.Eso es todo lo que me ha quedado, ser la primera… la más poderosa es Ingrid, la más fiel es mi querida Bella y la más hermosa y mortal es Narcisa.

Alicia no sonrió.

.-.¿Cuál es tu pregunta, niña?

.-.¿Qué te une a Voldemort? A él ya no le interesas.

.-.Lo que me une a él no es de tu incumbencia.

.-.Sabes que sí.

Ambas mujeres se miraron. Efime parecía sorprendida de lo que le había dicho Alicia. Ella por su parte no sabía de donde había sacado la voz para decirle aquello. Bajó el arco y miró a la Mortífaga.

.-.Estoy con él porque no me queda nada más. No me queda nada más que el amor frustrado por Voldemort, amé a Tom y amo a Voldemort. No quiero el poder, sólo a él.

Alicia por primera vez miró a Efime como a una persona. Todos los Mortífagos eran personas.

.-.¡Alicia!

Sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco. Efime había sacado su varita y le apuntaba. Frank llegó hasta ellas y señaló a Efime con su varita.

.-.No dejaré que te toque.- le dijo a Alicia.- No dejaré que te haga daño.

.-.Ella no va a hacerme daño.- le dijo a su marido. Se puso entre él y Efime.- Ella no me va a hacer daño.

.-.Alicia quítate.- le exigió Frank, pero un plop delató que Efime había desaparecido.

.-.Ella no iba a hacerme daño.- contestó Alicia.- Sufre, sufre como todos aquí.

Un grito desgarró la oscuridad y el corazón de Alicia en ese instante.

* * *

Antes de llegar contra Ingrid, Elinor se encontró cara a cara con su madre. La mujer la miraba de forma altanera, como la había visto desde que Elinor era una bebé.

Se quedaron heladas mirándose. El poder de los heraldos ya estaba dentro de Elinor y aún así ella no quería usarlo. Sentía el poder como jamás lo había sentido.

.-.¿Quién estaba en tu lugar?- preguntó.- Pensé que me matarías.

.-.Iba a matarte, pero prefería que en el momento en que me atacaran muriera alguien más. Voldemort me dijo que era una trampa, localizó a Evans. Jamás hubiera creído que esa chiquilla fuera la reina del caos.

.-.¿Vas a luchar conmigo, madre?

.-.Puede ser.- sacó su varita.- ¿Estás lista para luchar conmigo?

.-.Siempre lo he estado.

.-.Ya has dejado de ser la niña asustadiza que yo conocía, has dejado de lloriquear por todo y dar todo por sentado. Ya no me subestimas, ya no piensas que porque sea tu madre no te atacaré. Has cambiado, hija.

.-.¿Por qué me llamas hija¿Cómo puedes llamarme hija después de dejarme y tratar de matarme?

La señora Dashwood sonrió.

.-.Nunca dejarás de ser mi hija, no importa lo que pase, jamás dejarás de ser mi hija. Hay algo que me hace quererte, Elinor. Algo que me hace desear que estés bien, pero aún así quiero atacarte.

.-.Yo a diferencia tuya no me veo obligada a quererte.

.-.Lo sé. En guardia Elinor.

La joven la miró. La ilusión que creó fue perfecta. Desde que había hecho a Lily hacía años ninguna ilusión había sido tan perfecta. Era una lanza que se dirigía a su madre. Con un hechizo Elinor logró que saliera volando hacia su madre. Pero ella se quitó del camino.

.-.¡Sé que puedes hacer las cosas mejor!

Elinor le sonrió y sacó su varita. Comenzó el duelo. Los hechizos volaron, pero nada le dio a la otra. De pronto sintió, Elinor, a Ingrid.

.-.Ella.- dijo su madre.- Ah, Elinor, nunca podré matarte, jamás podría hacerlo ahora, pero pensé en hacerlo por ello merezco la muerte.

Y entonces mostró su brazo. Allí estaba clavada la pluma.

.-.Tiene veneno, Eli. Muero como estuviste apunto de morir.

Elinor miró a su madre.

.-.¿Vas a morir?- preguntó de pronto.

.-.Sí.- contestó la mujer.- y antes de eso te daré un consejo. El único que puedo darte. La felicidad está siempre en lo más sencillo e inesperado, quien busca mucho nunca la encuentra. No te aferres a lo seguro cuando sabes que no serás feliz del todo.

La mujer cayó entonces de rodillas.

.-.Buena suerte, Elinor. Nos volveremos a ver algún día.

Y ahora Elinor estaba de pie frente a Ingrid Mudlose. La cara de su vieja amiga era igual a la que tenía a los diecisiete. Era igual de hermosa y seguía transmitiendo un aire soñador, pero irradiaba un poder enorme.

.-.Ingrid- contestó bajando la cabeza.- Por fin haz decidido salir.

.-.Y tú vienes por fina luchar conmigo. No podrás contra mí, ni Alessandra puede.

.-.Mi poder es muy distinto al de Alessandra.

.-.Mi única enemiga es la Reina del Caos.

.-.Te equivocas.- Elinor se puso en posición.- Yo también soy de temer.

Las dos mujeres se miraron. Elinor sentía el poder emanar de Ingrid. En realidad le daba mucho miedo enfrentarse a ella, pero tenía qué… desde que las había abandonado sabía que se enfrentaría a ella tarde o temprano era el destino.

_Llegará el día en que entenderás que algo poderoso me une a este lugar._

Elinor sabía que el día de entender había llegado esa noche. Cerró sus ojos para llamar todo su poder. Ingrid la miró y a su alrededor una capa oscura comenzó a formarse.

Elinor pensó en como había conocido a Ingrid Mudlose cuando abrió los ojos.

Aquella niñita morena estaba detrás de Lily y la miraba con la misma curiosidad con la que se ve a algo completamente nuevo. Era como si jamás hubiera visto un ser humano que no fuera ella. Pero era imposible porque Ingrid había tenido dos hermanos y unos padres que la amaban. Cerró sus ojos intentando recordar más afondo lo que había sucedido.

_-Mi nombre es Ingrid Mudlose.- dijo la niñita. Elinor y Lily la saludaron. La niña sonrió con suavidad. Su cara parecía verse mil veces más bonita con una sonrisa._

_-Vivo en Las montañas.- contestó cuando Lily le preguntó.- Tengo una hermana y tenía un hermano. _

_-¿Tenías?- preguntó Elinor con curiosidad. _

_-Murió._

_Se quedaron en silencio. _

_-Lo siento mucho.- murmuró Lily. _

_-No tienes por qué… él está siempre conmigo, lo sé. _

Elinor abrió sus ojos y miró a Ingrid.

Tu hermano murió a manos mortífagas. ¿Por qué te uniste a los asesinos de una persona que querías más que a nadie?

Ingrid la miró.

.-.¿Realmente quieres saberlo Elinor?- sonrió.- Porque me ofrecieron algo que no puede rehusar.

.-.¿Qué?

Ingrid sonrió, pro no contestó. Levantó sus manos y Elinor miró que tenía una esfera de energía entre sus manos, era muy distinta a las de Lily… no tanto sólo que la de Ingrid era negra.

Siento que debas morir ahora.- murmuró.- cuando fuiste mi amiga, Elinor, fuiste una buena amiga.

Elinor sintió como su corazón de vaciaba de pronto. La esfera de energía se precipitó hacia ella. Pero alguien la quito del curso de aquella maldición. Sirius se había lanzado sobre ella y la había alejado de su muerte segura.

Sirius la sintió en sus brazos, la sintió temblar y soltar lágrimas. Elinor se dio cuenta pronto de que estaba en los brazos de Sirius.

Levantó su mirada. Los dos pares de ojos grises se encontraron. Elinor sintió como su estómago se deshacía ante la mirada de Sirius.

.-.¿Estás bien?- le preguntó con cariño y una sonrisa. Se levantó y la ayudo. Elinor no supo que decir, se sitió como una chiquilla y bajó la mirada.

La risa de Ingrid interrumpió el momento.

.-.La próxima no fallaré Sirius Black.- murmuró. Levantó sus brazos y volvió a crear una esfera negra ante los ojos de los heraldos que no podían hacer nada.

* * *

.-.Ingrid.- murmuró Lily al sentirla.- Ingrid.

.-.¿Irás a luchar con la mas poderosa de mis Mortífagas? Jamás podrás contra ella.

Lily se giró hacia Voldemort.

.-.Me he cansado de jugar.- murmuró con fuerza hizo que las sombras se acercaran a ella y creo una esfera de energía que giró en sus manos.

.-.Oh Lily- contestó el Lord Oscuro.- Es una pena que tenga que dejarte, pero Ingrid me traerá tu cabeza en un plato, o tal vez quieras venir conmigo.

.-.¡Jamás!- La esfera se dirigió a Voldemort, pero éste desapareció. La esfera le dio a la tierra que salió volando con una onda explosiva y cayó sobre Lily.

Lily giró su cabeza. Una energía muy poderosa se estaba reuniendo. Algo la estaba llamando con fuerza, pero las llamadas se cruzaban. Era como un sueño y de pronto lo sintió.

_Hoy nos enfrentaremos, Lily_

Era la voz de Ingrid.

_¿Hoy?_

No hubo respuesta en su lugar cuando Ingrid lanzó una esfera de energía a Elinor, Lily fue succionada por un vórtice de colores. Escuchó la voz de Ingrid a la distancia.

_Yo, Lily, soy la hija de la oscuridad. _

°°°

.-.Lily Evans.- la voz se adentró en su cabeza.- Bienvenida a mi santuario.

La oscuridad era tan profunda que ni siquiera podía ver sus manos cuando estaba casi tocando su cara. No veía nada. Cerró sus ojos, daba lo mismo. Tal vez hasta dentro de sus párpados había más luz que en aquel sitio.

.-.¿Quién eres?

.-.Me conoces, tú me reviviste, lo sabes. Abre los ojos y mírame a la cara.

Lily abrió sus ojos. Seguía sin ver más que oscuridad. De pronto llamas se alzaron a su alrededor. Comenzaron a girar a su alrededor. El fuego era de un azul pálido, casi gris.

.-.Lily Evans, sangre pura y maldita, enemiga mortal de las sombras y de mí… Oscuridad.

La respiración de Lily se cortó. Las llamas azules eran hipnotizantes. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y comenzó a rastrear las sombras. Estaban por doquier, arriba, abajo, a sus lados.

.-.Este luchar está hecho de sombras, pero no vamos a atacarte. Es más voy a pedirte, Reina del Caos, que me mates para que liberes el poder de mi hija.

.-.¿Tu hija?- preguntó.

Sin verla supo que Oscuridad asentía.

Ella es el centro del desequilibrio, la fuerza dentro de su ser podría destruir al mismo señor Oscuro, pero ella no desea matarlo. Libérala y mátame a mí.

.-.¿Cómo?- preguntó en un hilo de voz la pelirroja. Las llamas comenzaron a crecer creando un círculo a su alrededor.

Encuentra la forma de llegar al sacrificio supremo sin morir.

Lily abrió sus ojos y miró las llamas. Suspiró y comenzó a concentrarse en ella. En dejar su mente en blanco. Con un murmullo imperceptible comenzó a succionar cada sombra en ese lugar. Mientras lo hacía el fuego iba tomando un color más rojo, hasta que de pronto era tan rojo como la sangre.

.-.Tu corazón puede cargar con mi legión.- dijo la voz.- Eres la elegida, la última, el destino a de cumplirse. La hija de la oscuridad y tú, su mayor enemiga, aquella que puede matarla, su único enemigo, deben luchar.

.-.¿Cómo es que Ingrid se convirtió en su hija?

.-.Su madre sin saberlo me la ofreció. Fue hace años pero lo recuerdo bien. Hubo un ataque, ladrones, nada importante pero la señora Mudlose estaba allí. Fue herida. Era lógico que perdería a su tercer bebe. Ingrid de hecho tenía una gemela y la pobre niña murió. Ingrid luchaba para no seguir a su hermana, no lo hizo. Yo le ofrecí a la madre salvar a su hija, pero había un precio. Sobre ella caería una maldición. Además de que sería _mi _hija.

Ingrid nació y desde entonces ella ha sentido las sombras como lo haz hecho tú. Ingrid perdió a su gemela, a su contraparte y se convirtió en la de la Reina del Caos.

Ingrid Mudlose está unida a ti, Lily. No sólo porque le salvaste la vida hace años, entonces sentiste la necesidad de salvarla porque ya tu interior lo sabía. Tú e Ingrid debían enfrentarse antes del final y decidir cual de las dos podría seguir en la tierra, esta vida es muy pequeña para las dos.

En el corazón de Lily se asentó una tristeza infinita. Era como en la cúpula no podía dejarla morir, no en ese instante.

Abrió sus ojos y miró la cúpula. Ella estaba frente a Voldemort rogando por la vida de quién la había traicionado. Los gritos de Ingrid llenaban el aire y explotaban en su cerebro.

_.-.¡No puedo!- chilló desperada.- ¡Suéltala por favor! _

_Los gritos de Ingrid iban aumentando. La chica se contrajo para luego escupir sangre. _

_.-.¡Ingrid¡Déjala¡Oh, por favor déjala! _

_.-.¡Dame la esfera!- gritó Voldemort.- ¡La dejaré!_

_.-.¡Lily no lo hagas¡Dile algo James, Elinor¡No puede hacerlo! _

_De la esfera comenzaron a salir chispas. _

_.-.No puede matarla.- murmuró Elinor.- No puede. _

_Los cuatro merodeadores estaban pálidos y sin pronunciar palabras. _

_.-.¡Te llamó sangre sucia¡Lo recuerdas Evans!- Ale intentaba convencerla. _

_.-.¡No merece la muerte por un insulto!- Lily cayó de rodillas presa de un ataque de nervios. El Mortífago abrió sus brazos, Ingrid cayó pesadamente al suelo. En el piso comenzó a retorcerse. _

_.-.¡Déjenla por favor¡DÉJENLA! _

_.-.¡Dame la esfera!- gritó Voldemort.- ¡Dámela! _

_Ingrid chilló más fuerte, se notaba que el hechizo había aumentado. _

_.-.¡INGRID!- Lily se paró con dificultad.- ¡Déjenla¡Por favor!_

_.-.¡NO SEAS TONTA LILY!- Ale parecía desperada._

_.-.¡Ingrid! _

Lily también lloraba. Sentía sus gritos en su cabeza miraba a Ingrid que se retorcía de dolor. ¿Ya entonces había sabido que debían enfrentarse¿Ya entonces se sentía unida a ella?

Las imágenes comenzaron a pasar frente a la cabeza de Lily con una rapidez impresionante.

Cuando la había conocido. Vacaciones que había pasado junto a ella. Esa primavera, el lago. Sus gritos furiosos, Ingrid como Mortífaga. La cúpula, Ingrid llorando sobre Doug. Encerrada, por los pasillos de Hogwarts…

Y una imagen se quedó atascada en su cabeza. Era una fotografía en un cajón. Tres niñas de doce años sonreían. Lily entre Ingrid y Elinor. La fotografía era de Ingrid, en las vacaciones de primer año. Las tres reían y sonreían.

_.-.Prometes que pase lo que pase no dejaremos de ser amigas.- preguntó la pequeña Ingrid. _

_.-.¡Nadie nos separará!- le respondió Lily con una sonrisa. Elinor a su lado asintió con fiereza. _

_.-.Somos las tres por siempre. _

_.-.¡Sí!- gritó la morena con felicidad.- Por siempre_

¿Ya entonces sabría que llegaría a ese momento¿Ya entonces la sentía como parte de sí misma?

.-.¡Ingrid!- gritó con dolor mientras lloraba. Oscuridad chilló porque las sombras habían salido disparadas del alma de Lily. Las llamas se volvieron locas y subieron hasta que Lily las perdió de vista.

Cerró sus ojos y apareció frente a Ingrid. La Mortífaga creaba una esfera de energía negra que Lily conoció de pronto. Era igual que su poder. El vacío la lleno.

.-.Ingrid.- murmuró. Creó una esfera. Ingrid estaba allí y por fin lucharían.- ¡Ingrid!- lanzó la esfera y esperó.

* * *

Marina sintió el poder del caos correr dentro de sí. Aún así siguió sin luchar. Amber ya desperada seguía lanzado conjuros hacía ella. Lloraba.

Peter lo vio desde lejos. Bella había quedado desmayada. Peter no podía matarla. Había sido como su hermana menor. La había dejado allí entre los cuerpos para que no le hicieran daño y ahora iba a buscar a Marina.

En el camino se encontró con James y Remus. El lobo había regresado por fin a su antigua forma, pero estaba muy lastimado. Le había tomado unas cuantas mordeduras más darse cuenta de que era Alessandra la joven frente a él y regresar a ser Remus.

Mientras ayudaba a James vio a Marina a la distancia al instante supo que algo no estaba bien. Marina parecía no poder controlar sus poderes. Era como si estuviera intentando no usarlos, pero no podía contenerse.

Algo andaba mal. Peter tenía razón. Marina estaba luchando contra muchas maldiciones, una de ellas era el Imperio. La voz de Amber le obligaba a atacarla, pero no quería.

.-.Tengo que irme.- murmuró y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba la pequeña Marina.

De pronto ésta lanzó un grito. Los ojos de Marina ojos brillaron con un verde fluorescente que hizo que Amber retrocediera.

.-.Fuiste una vez el ojo de la tormenta que cree, puedo volverla a traer si me place. ¡Casi mueres en aquel lugar¡Pero tú me has rogado que la traiga a ti, de nuevo¡Atnemrot!

Un rayo llegó del cielo y golpeó la tierra entre ambas lanzándolas por los aires. Marina ya no se levantó. Amber por otro lado comenzó a gritar. Un tornado se creó a su alrededor. La tapó del todo y consumió sus gritos. Iba subiendo la intensidad de aquella tormenta. Con un grito Peter se precipitó hacia Marina, pero la tormenta la tapó antes.

.-.¡Marina!- gritó fuertemente.- ¡Marina!- de sus ojos comenzaron ha caer lágrimas. Sacó el poder de su interior tratando de detener aquella tormenta. Con un grito de impotencia lanzó sus poderes hacia aquel tornado que se deshizo de pronto. Peter levantó la cara y miró a Marina a unos metros suyos. Amber también estaba allí, pero muerta. Temiendo lo peor Peter se arrastró hacia ella. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

.-.Dime que no estás muerta.- murmuró él tomando la mano de la mujer.- Despierta por favor, Marina, por favor.

Peter no podía dejar de llorar. Sabía que Alicia iba hacia allá que había sentido la tormenta.

.-.¡Despierta!- le pidió al cuerpo de Marina que se movió con suavidad y abrió sus ojos que volvían a tener su color natural.

.-.Oh, Peter.- contestó pasó su mano por las mejillas del hombre.- Ya no llores, no llores, me hace tan triste verte llorar, estaré bien… estaré bien allí a dónde vaya. Estoy sufriendo, mi corazón se está muriendo. Maté a Amber y ahora mi corazón sufre su pena, en mis oídos retumban sus gritos y en mi alma se quedó tatuada su huella. No quiero vivir así.

.-.No te vayas.- le rogó el merodeador.- No me dejes solo.

.-.No te dejo solo.- dijo con una sonrisa. Lo abrazó, pero en cuanto se levantó unos centímetros se dejó caer casi exhausta.- Te amo tanto Peter.

.-.Yo también te amo, Marina. No te vayas quédate conmigo.

.-.Me llaman, Peter, me llaman.

.-.Marina por favor.- le rogó él.- ¿De qué me sirve ser el heraldo de la vida si tú me dejas¡Marina por favor!

.-.Prométeme algo.- murmuró ella ya en un hilo de voz.

.-.Lo que quieras, pero di que te curarás.

.-.No hay cura para mis heridas, Peter. Pero prométeme que seguirás sin mí. Cuando tomes una decisión piensa en mí. Siento que se acercan tiempos difíciles para ti, amor. No me olvides.

.-.¿Cómo voy a olvidarte? Eres la única persona que he amado. Marina no me dejes. No me dejes solo, no me dejes.

.-.Cuídate, quiero mío. Ahora bésame por última vez y despídete de mí.

Peter estaba llorando.

.-.No te vayas.- murmuró, pero aún así se acercó a besar a Marina que por unos segundos le regresó el beso. Cuando Peter se separó de ella, la abrazó, pero ya tenía entre sus brazos a un cadáver. Lloró amargamente sin sentir como la tierra bajó sus pies temblaba ante Ingrid y Lily. Maldijo esa guerra que se había llevado a Marina de su lado y lloró su pérdida.

Alicia llegó poco después y lloró también porque Marina y ella habían sido grandes amigas. Se abrazó a Frank y acompañó a Peter en su pena.

.-.Mi querida Marina.- murmuró.- despierta.- repitió eso tanto como pudo hasta que el llanto ya no lo dejó hablar. Para entonces la batalla de Lily e Ingrid iba ya avanzaba. Fue una causa de fuerza mayor lo que le hizo separarse de su amada Marina. Con lágrimas de dolor profundo Peter terminó por quedarse solo. Años después, alguien aprovecharía aquel dolor para causar más. Peter jamás se daría cuenta de su traición hasta muy, muy tarde.

_Marina O'Irshel_

_1955 – 1976_

_Amada amiga y bruja_

_Ni el tiempo logrará que yo te olvide. _

* * *

La esfera de Ingrid fue interceptada por una esfera brillante y blanca. Frente a Ingrid Mudlose se alzaba Lily Evans. La pelirroja la miraba con fuerza.

. que eres la hija de la oscuridad. Estábamos destinadas a luchar desde nuestro nacimiento, Ingrid.

.-.Lo he sabido siempre. Tú has de destruir las sombras, pero las sombras son mis hermanas, me hablan y me dicen lo que sucede. Jamás sospeché quién era hasta que estuve fuera de Hogwarts. Pero a Nicole la cree de la oscuridad misma, de mi madre, de mi sangre. ¡Pero ella murió, fue demasiado débil! . ¡Yo no seré débil como lo fue Nicole! . ¡Ni ante él lo he sido!

.-.Eres la mejor guerrera que tiene la oscuridad.- le contestó Lily.

.-.Es hora de luchar, Lily. Jamás creí que llegaría el día, pero es hora. ¡Lucharemos! . ¡Ya nada puede detenerme! . ¡Nada ni nadie! . ¡Ni siquiera tú! . ¡Ya nada puede hacerme flaquear! . ¡Ya no puedes detenerme!

Lily le sonrió. Un viento helado pasó entre amabas y ninguna supo cual de los dos poderes lo había creado. Lily e Ingrid. Compartían el mismo poder, sentían las sombras y toda su vida fueron extrañas en cualquier lugar. ¿Cómo habían podido ser tan cercanas cuando eran tan iguales? . ¿Cómo habían llegado a ser tan amigas cuando una era la contraparte de la otra? Lily Evans no era capaz de odiar, de sentir algo malo hacia los demás, era incapaz de matar y causar dolor. Ingrid tenía en su ser el poder de impulsar el mal, tenía el poder para odiar y causar dolor, mataba sin pensar y porque ya ha esas alturas le causaba un placer morboso.

Lily siempre lo había sabido. Ingrid también. Pero hasta ese momento, una frente a la otro. Una de negro y la otra de blanco. Una rodeada de oscuridad y la otra de luz se dieron cuenta de que se contraponían. Ingrid entonces odió más a Lily y Lily sintió un dolor en el pecho al darse cuenta de eso.

.-.¡Ya nada puede detenerme!- volvió a gritar Ingrid.

.-.Puedo intentarlo.- contestó Lily.

Se miraron esperando que la otra hiciera un movimiento. Al mismo tiempo crearon una esfera de energía y la lanzaron hacia la otra. Cuando amabas esferas se tocaron explotaron y lanzaron a sus dueñas hacía atrás. El aire se movió entre ellas y todo quedó sumido en un silencio expectante.

**

* * *

**

NA: Hola! Ya regresé y una semana antes! Además quería hacerlo porque estoy super emocionada! Me quedan tres capis! Los últimos tres! Creo que este fin de semana escribiré dos y ya nada más me quedará el último! Quiero decirles que me gusta mucho como va quedando y espero que les guste a ustedes también!

Por el final de allá arriba… les prometo que no se quedarán mucho con la duda… si logró escribir los capis este fin de semana les prometo que lo subiré el miércoles o que sólo será una semana.

Adelantos: El siguiente capi es uno de los favoritos y creo que de los mejores se llama: "La redención de Ingrid" ¿No creen que el nombre promete mucho? En él veremos por fin la lucha entre Lily e Ingrid y un par de sorpresas.

Ahora, díganme… les gustó lo de la hija de la oscuridad? Se les hizo plausible? Lógico? Ojalá sí… A mí me gusta mucho la idea por otra parte el siguiente capi ojalá les encante!

RRS:

Alicia: jajajajaja, todos pobres vrdd? Es que soy tan mala con ellos? (no debes contestar) Ojalá sigas leyendo y que la U no te estrese!

Lucía: Ya vi tu rr en la otra parte. Te diré que a mí me gusta mucho mucho más la segunda parte que la primera. Creo que es mucho mejor! Pero cada quien… ¿Qué tal te fue en los exámenes? Ojalá que muy bien! Yo tmpc he tenido mucho tiempo para ver Flor… Y si me da muchísimo coraje! Y a mi ese capi de la primera parte me encanta! Jajajajaja quieres que mate a John? Puff… pero y si es ahora Elinor la que sufre y por eso sirius? Y vamos tu que crees? No peudo decirte si Elinor lo quiere aún o no… es lógico! Lo de ale con Lil ya mejorará… ya verás…

Kittyen: RR1: Déjame decirte que tu rr si llegó muy tarde, pero con mucho gusto te lo respondo! Sí fuiste mi rr 100 y te lo agradezco tanto! Si, sirius es un dulce… jajaja… la profecía? Ay no sé… salió eso fue lo único… la saque porque me pareció una buena idea darles más pistas y así quedó antes era más larga y tuve que recortarla porque había cachos que como se repetían con otra palabras varias veces daban muchas pistas y sería muy fácil… además era muy larga… demasiado. Lily y Narcisa se pelaron por ser Mortífagas y porque… recuerdas la primera parte donde lucharon? Esta vez sintieron que debían luchar otra vez para que Lily (o Narcisa) oyeran la profecía… era algo que sabían… RR2: Que bueno que te gusten tanto mis capis¿lloraste? No pensé que nadie lloraría en esa parte, aunque si es muy emotiva! No puedo decirte que Elinor y sirius van a terminar juntos! No puedo imaginte si no sucede! Bueno en este capi sólo hay un cachito donde dice que sucede no hay escena… -.- lo siento… Te soprendiste que fuera de los sabios? Pero te parece lógico? Según yo puse una que otra pista! Pues no sé… no peudo decirte con quien quedará Elinor! No puedo! No me estreso, don't worry… por aquí todo bien! Ojalá por allá tm…

Blanca: Sí estoy segura que soy la única loca que relaciona a Peter y Bella… :P Ya viste quien murió y tenías razón! Que te pareció? A mi tm me supo mal, pero sí debía ser aquí -.- no quedaba de otra… Que bueno que aún confíes que Elinor sigue enamorada de él y que quedaran juntos! Me alegra que confíes en ello (esto no quiere decir que suceda jajajaja)

Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Ojalá les haya gustado el capi. Sólo me queda una última pregunta… a quién el cae bien Ingrid? Yo la adoró así que veremos a quien le cae bien y a quien no! Ojalá respondan por ahora me despido.

**Syringen**


	18. La redención de Ingrid

Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece.

_Dedicado a Carlos Meza por su ayuda en la corrección de la primera parte de esta historia y a Alicia mi beta._

* * *

**¿De qué están hechos lo sueños?**

**II**

**El material de los Sueños.**

* * *

La redención de Ingrid

_Traicionaras a todos, antes del fin._

La luna ya no estaba en el cenit, su luz pasaba de un azul a un rosado con cada ataque. Nadie se fijaba más en ella, pero ésta tenía la mirada fija en el campo de batalla.

Ya había un heraldo muerto, ya la batalla había comenzado. La luna no era la única espectadora de aquel espectáculo. Ingrid, hija de la oscuridad, contra Lily, Reina del Caos. ¿Quién iba a ganar esa batalla¿Cómo podría ganar alguien cuando sus poderes eran iguales? Tal vez Lily sería traicionada por su corazón.

El campo de batalla con muertos de ambas partes. Ahora el patio de aquella fortaleza se ha convertido en un cementerio.

La luna cambiaba de color sin llegar a uno preciso. Ni ella sabía el final de la batalla.

Por eso invocaba a quién lo sabía. Por la tierra caminaba el fantasma de un pasado.

Por el cielo llegaba aquella que creó el porvenir. Mientras tanto, todo quedó en silencio, porque la batalla acababa de comenzar.

Amabas se levantaron y se miraron. Los ojos negros de Ingrid observaban a Lily.

.-.¿Cómo llegamos a ser amigas?- preguntó en voz alta. No obtuvo respuesta.- ¿quieres hacerlo en silencio?- Ingrid rió.- Que así sea, Lily.

Con increíble coordinación se sonrieron y juntaron sus brazos en su cuerpo. Luego con un suspiro los abrieron, al mismo tiempo que cerraron sus ojos. Una esfera de energía se creo frente a cada una, pero ninguna de las dos la lanzó, las dejaron suspendidas allí y dejaron salir sus demás poderes. Lily había logrado dilucidar medianamente que era el caos y como podía usarlo. Ingrid sabía que su poder no tenía límites. El aire comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido y con más ferocidad. Parecía que cada una de ellas fuera el ojo de uno tornado.

Sonó pronto como un cristal se rompiera y el aire se llenó de rayos. Se parecía a la tormenta que antes había desatado Marina, sólo que por extraño que pareciera, ésta tenía un orden y un por qué.

Esferas de energía comenzaron a aparecer alrededor de ambas. Giraban rápidamente y en distintas direcciones. De pronto sin previó aviso abrieron sus ojos y echaron sus brazos hacia adelante.

Con un grito Las esferas de energía se precipitaron unas hacia las otras, pero no se golpearon, se quedaron suspendidas unas cerca de otras.

Los ojos de ambas centellaron cuando con otro ademán las esferas se tocaron.

Las explosiones comenzaron a sonar a lo largo del lugar y el humo lleno el aire, pero mientras éste se movía por el viento, Lily e Ingrid habían saltado una hacia la otra. Tenían sus varitas en alto. Con fuerza se golpearon una con la otra. Chispas salieron del lugar dónde se habían tocado.

Las varitas ya no servían para canalizar hechizos sino para luchar entre ellas. Cayeron en tierra y con un grito volvieron a asentar un golpe. Ingrid fue la primera en llagar, Lily tuvo que defender. Chispas. El cielo había perdido cualquier color. El amanecer debía estar cercano pero entre las nubes de tormenta que amenazaban en cielo no se veía nada.

El viento iba cada vez más rápido y ellas saltaban más alto y golpeaban las varitas como si no pudieran hacer nada más.

Una y otra vez las chispas se dejaban ver.

Ya para entonces ese era el único combate que existía en el lugar. Aurors y Mortífagos no podían luchar ya ante aquello. Los heraldos se habían congregado. Sentían la muerte de Marina porque un poco de poder había salido de sus cuerpos y porque habían perdido a su primera "hermana". Pero, a pensar de eso, la excitación crecía al ver el combate.

Otro grito furioso y un saltó más hacia delante, giros y de nuevo se precipitaban una sobre otra. Parecía que hubieran ensayado toda su vida para ese combate.

Se separaron. El ritmo de la batalla era demasiado extenuante. Ambas miraron sus varitas y las lanzaron de lado, esas armas ya no eran suficientes. Con una seña bastante singular crearon una esfera que se alargo y enflaco. Un palo de luz y oscuridad cayó en cada mano de una combatiente. Se miraron un segundo. Por primera vez un trueno sonó y comenzó a llover sobre ellas.

Gill que había perdido toda su fuerza yacía en el suelo tratando de controlar el clima, era imposible el poder de aquellas dos rebasaba cualquier límite establecido. Lanzó un gritó agónico porque se sentía morir.

Mientras tanto la batalla seguía pero ahora las varitas ya no servían de nada. Aquellas varas de energía se golpearon una contra otra soltando chispas y luz. Comenzó un duelo donde la concentración era lo más importante. Debían, ambas, mantener su energía de esa forma y atacar y defender. Ninguna de las dos había tomado el control de aquella batalla. Giraban, saltaban y trataban de que la otra perdiera la concentración.

La lluvia caía sobre ellas y convertía en lodo la tierra bajo sus pies. El viento seguía aumentando su velocidad. Así pronto la tierra volaba en esos remolinos de viento que las rodeaban.

De pronto Lily se resbaló y cayó al suelo. Logró parar un golpe de Ingrid y utilizando la fuerza de su enemiga se levantó. La presión fue demasiada, amabas salieron disparadas en direcciones contrarias.

Cayeron sobre el lodo al mismo tiempo y rodaron por la tierra mojada. Sus armas se desvanecieron. Ambas se levantaron.

Se miraron de nuevo. Sus caras mostraban cansancio pero ninguna de ellas paró. Levantaron una mano y crearon en ella una esfera de energía.

.-.¿Por qué?- preguntó esta vez Lily.- ¿Por qué tenemos que luchar?

.-.Es instinto.- contestó Ingrid.- Es lo mismo que te llevó a salvarme en la cúpula.

.-.No es lo mismo.- contestó Lily.- Eras…- hizo una pausa.- Eres mi amiga.

.-.Y también tu contraparte. No podemos seguir enfrentándonos, hoy una de las dos dejará de respirar.

.-.¡.¿Por qué tiene que ser así?.!- Lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Lily pero apenas se notaron por la lluvia que caía.

.-.No queda otra opción. Estábamos destinadas a luchar desde que nacimos, desde que los Mudlose dejaron de ser mis padres, desde que Oscuridad me salvó la vida. Desde entonces estábamos condenadas a luchar. Tú eres una de las criaturas más puras que existen, yo soy la que representa a la Oscuridad. ¡No hay manera de que no nos enfrentáramos! . ¡Es nuestro destino!

.-.¡Estoy harta del destino!- gritó Lily.- ¡Estoy harta de no poder decidir sobre mi vida! . ¡Ya no quiero luchar contra ti! . ¡Ya no Ingrid! . ¡No te salvé esa vez para terminar así contigo! . ¡No puedo matarte!

.-.Si tú no puedes matarme, te mataré yo.- Ingrid volvió a crear una vara de su energía. Lily la miró con los ojos cristalinos y desapareció su esfera de energía.

.-.Ataca, entonces.- murmuró.- ¡Mátame, Ingrid!- chilló con agonía abriendo los brazos dejando su torso al descubierto.- ¡Mátame y termina con esta tortura!

Ingrid lanzó un gritó y corrió hacía Lily con la vara en alto, sobre su cabeza. Elinor gritó y James trató de llegar para impedirlo. Ingrid se dirigió a Lily y entonces cuando iba a atravesarla se paró. Dejó caer el arma que se deshizo en la caída.

Ingrid miró a Lily. Los ojos de una atravesaron a la otra.

.-.Lily.- chilló ella. Ingrid cayó de rodillas.- ¡Lily te ruego que me liberes por fin! . ¡Sé que no deseas matarme, pero yo jamás podré matarte a ti! . ¡Salvaste mi vida! . ¡Me salvaste de morir! . ¡Lily por favor mátame! . ¡Termina con esto!

Lily cerró los ojos y giró su cara. Ingrid lloraba.

.-.¡Lily, te lo ruego! . ¡LILY!

El grito de ayuda desgarró el corazón de todos.

.-.¡Tengo que morir!- gritó Ingrid.- ¡Morir en tus manos! . ¡No hay otra salida! . ¡Mátame Lily! . ¡Mátame por piedad! . ¡Ya no puedo resistir la vida! . ¡Ya no puedo seguir viviendo¡Duele tanto! . ¡Mátame Lily! . ¡Te ruego que me mates por nuestra amistad! . ¡LILY!

.-.No…- murmuró la pelirroja.- No, tiene que haber otra salida.

.-.¡No la hay! . ¡Jamás la ha habido! . ¡Este es el final! . ¡Tienes que matarme! . ¡Libérame por fin! . ¡Libérame!

Los ojos de amabas se encontraron. Ingrid rogaba.

.-.Tiene que haber otra salida.

.-.No la hay, Lily, tienes que matarme… antes… de…

Todos alrededor de las dos sintieron el cambio en Ingrid.

.-.¡Lily ella me obligará a luchar! . ¡No me dejes levantarme! . ¡Mátame aquí y ahora! . ¡LILY!

La pelirroja no pudo moverse y entonces sucedió. Ingrid lanzó un grito de dolor. La lluvia y el viento se volvieron locos. El poder de la oscuridad se estaba alzando. Una sombra negra cubrió a Ingrid, quien gritaba. Lily cerró sus ojos y se alejó. La sombra comenzó a alzar a Ingrid. La Mortífaga giraba en aquel vórtice oscuro.

.-.Tiene que haber otra manera.- masculló.- ¡INGRID!

La tierra se tambaleó de pronto. A lo lejos una sombra se levantó y tomó forma. Su palidez y forma etérea comenzaron a cambiar. De pronto se convirtió en un ser humano que con sus pupilas miró hacia la tormenta.

.-.Ingrid.- murmuró.- Ingrid no te dejes vencer, la oscuridad no es todo lo que eres. Ingrid.

Sus palabras se las llevaba el viento. Su cara perdía el color que había tenido poco a poco. Así aquella figura comenzó a caminar. No miraba más que hacia el frente.

La batalla lo llamaba, su misión… tenía que llegar antes de que fuera tarde.

Comenzó a correr, entre muertos y vivos que morían. La luna seguía su carrera por las laderas desnudas hacia aquella tormenta. La lluvia pronto lo mojó.

Josh Mudlose se quedó de pie frente a las guerreras. Ingrid tenía a Lily bajó el puñal del sacrificio. Sus ojos negros no tenían brillo, parecían vacíos.

.-.Ingrid.- murmuró.- ¡Ingrid, recuerda! . ¡No eres sólo oscuridad!

El grito rompió el aire, Ingrid lo miró.

* * *

Ingrid cayó al suelo. Lily corrió hacia ella.

.-.¡Ingrid!- gritó. Se arrodilló ante ella.- Por favor, dime que no estás muerta. ¡Ingrid, por favor!

La morena se movió ligeramente. Lily dejó escapar un suspiro. Ingrid abrió sus ojos y los posó en Lily. Fue entonces cuando ella lo notó. Algo andaba mal. Los ojos de Ingrid no tenían brillo, era como si…

Ingrid tomó la mano de Lily y la dobló. La pelirroja lanzó un grito de dolor.

.-.¿Ingrid, que te sucede?- preguntó.

.-.Deja de llamar a mi hija, porque al ser tan débil como es, yo lucharé en su lugar.

Ingrid tomó el brazo de Lily y lo dobló. Lily sentía que su brazo no resistiría más. Con un grito atrajo a las sombras y las usó en contra de su creadora.

Pero aunque Ingrid soltó su brazo, las sombras no le hicieron daño.

Lily cayó al suelo. Ingrid sólo se levantó.

.-.¡Sufre!- gritó.- ¡Sufre como jamás has sufrido antes!

Lily ya había tenido esa sensación. En Las Islas, Ingrid la había atacado de la misma forma. Se curvó y dejó escapar un aullido de dolor. Todo su cuerpo pedía clemencia, había olvidado dónde estaba, que sucedía, su mente no podía registrar más que dolor y la voz de Ingrid.

.-.¡Este es el verdadero poder que le entregue a Ingrid Mudlose! . ¡Es crear dolor! . ¡Usar todo en contra de ti! . ¡Débil, Lily! . ¡Débil, sangre sucia! . ¡No mereces el poder! . ¡No mereces luchar contra Ingrid! . ¡No mereces nada de lo que tienes! . ¡Por eso yo te lo quitare todo! . ¡Toda tu felicidad desaparecerá!

Lily chilló y se curvó aún más. Le dolía todo, no podía pensar, no podía hacer nada. Imágenes pasaron frente a sus ojos. El dolor crecía con cada una. Frente a ella pasaron cosas que jamás había visto. La muerte de su madre, el dolor perpetuo de su padre antes de morir. Los ojos ciegos de una niña cuyo nombre ni siquiera podía recordar. ¡Dolor! Nada más había en su cabeza y alma más que dolor.

.-.¡Ingrid!- chilló.- ¡Detente!

.-.No pienso detenerme hasta que mueras, Lily.- la voz de Ingrid osciló entre un tono grave y la voz verdadera de Ingrid.

La luna sobre las combatientes era de un rojo sangre. Había dejado de llover, pero el viento soplaba ahora hacia Lily. Hacía cortes en su piel que ella apenas sentía inmersa en todo aquel dolor.

Lily gritaba y nadie podía hacer nada. James trataba de pasar el campo de energía que Ingrid había creado.

.-.¡Lily, no te rindas!- gritó.

Ella no podía oírlo, no podía pensar. Pero él pasaba por su cabeza, el dolor que le había causado se incrustaba en su alma. El odio que miles le habían profesado se hundió en su ser.

Y de pronto todo terminó. Lily abrió sus ojos y miró hacia arriba. Ingrid estaba sobre ella. En sus manos centellaba con un brillo rojizo el puñal del sacrificio. Lily no podía luchar, no podía ya ni moverse, sólo podía mirar a Ingrid que iba a matarla.

.-.Ingrid… por… favor.- murmuró. La persona no respondió sólo alzó el puñal sobre su cabeza.

.-.¡Ingrid, recuerda! . ¡No eres sólo oscuridad!- el grito hizo que Ingrid mirara a quien lo había lanzado. La sombra que se había sentado en sus ojos desapareció.

.-.Josh.- murmuró Ingrid.- Tú estás muerto.

Él se acercó.

.-.Hay más en ti que oscuridad, porque eres capaz de sentir amor… por él.

Ingrid buscó entre la multitud a alguien. Su corazón rebotó en su pecho.

.-.Él no me quiere.- contestó, su voz aún cambiaba un poco y sus ojos aún se veían nublados.

.-.Eso nunca te impidió quererlo a él… hay más en ti, pequeña, que sólo odio y dolor. La oscuridad te habrá dado poder, pero no debe controlarte.

Los ojos de Ingrid brillaron por fin. Dejó caer el puñal sobre la tierra húmeda.

Abrazó de pronto a su hermano.

.-.Nunca me haz dejado, nunca y yo ya te había olvidado.

.-.Es mentira, jamás me has olvidado.

.-.Te falle.- dijo entonces la joven.

.-.Jamás me fallaste, cumpliste tu deber.

Ingrid comenzó a llorar. De pronto grito.

.-.¡YA!

Todos sintieron la oscuridad que se avecinaba sobre la mujer.

.-.¡Te quitare todo el poder que poses!- gritó una voz desde los aires, desde la noche profunda y negra.

.-.No harás tal cosa, déjala, porque a ti es a quién debo matar no a Ingrid Mudlose.- Lily se había levantado.- Dijiste que algún día te mataría. ¡Muere!

Las sombras se dirigieron hacia Lily que las atrapó en su mano. La esfera que creó era enorme y parecía alumbrar la oscuridad de la noche que terminaba.

.-.¡MUERE!- Lanzó aquella esfera hacia el firmamento. De pronto se separó y las sombras, que ahora eran destellos de luz avanzaron hacia Ingrid Mudlose.

Ella gritó y soltó a Josh, luego cayó sobre la tierra. Un humo negro emanó de ella y se alzó hacia la luna roja. Con un grito Lily hizo estallar a las sombras y se oyó a Oscuridad maldecirla y luego perderse en la noche.

Josh se levantó. Ingrid abrió sus ojos y miró a Lily.

.-.No a terminado.- murmuró.- Mátame ahora Lily, para que pueda ir con Josh a un lugar dónde no debo sufrir. Mi cuerpo no resiste más la sentencia de vivir. Mi alma está herida. Mátame, Lily.

.-.No te matará, aún te queda algo por hacer.- Sobre una montaña de tierra apareció Débora Nichelson.

.-.Ingrid aún le debes tu vida a Lord Voldemort, es hora de cumplir la profecía.

Débora había llegado poco después que Josh. Estaba en Las Islas cuando había sido llamada. Había sido una llamada de alerta y enseguida Débora había sabido que pasaba.

Sintió la misma debilidad que cuando había hecho su profecía o había visto por primera vez a Ingrid Mudlose.

Debía ir con ella. Ya oía entonces los gritos desesperados de aquella mujer, ya oía su dolor. Pedía morir a manos de Lily.

Débora sabía que Lily jamás podría matarla… la única forma que tenía Ingrid para morir era…

Cerró sus ojos con dolor y luego se dejó llevar hacia el lugar de la batalla. Se mantuvo alerta. No intervino porque sabía que Josh lograría calmar a Ingrid, pero entonces regresaron los ruegos. La mujer lloraba y Débora también.

.-.No te matará, aún te queda algo por hacer.

.-.Ingrid aún le debes tu vida a Lord Voldemort, es hora de cumplir la profecía.- dijo de pronto apareciendo ante todos.

Entonces vio a Ingrid, sólo la había visto una vez antes. Pero sabía que sus palabras causarían en Ingrid el efecto deseado.

.-.¿Mi vida?- preguntó ella.

.-.Haz de traicionar a todos antes del final, Ingrid. ¡Así lo dice tu vida! . ¡Debes traicionar a todos, antes del final! . ¡Tú sabes cual es el final!

Ingrid levantó la cara y fijó sus ojos en Débora, sonrió y dejó de llorar.

.-.Entonces¿se acerca el final? - preguntó sin poderlo creer.- ¿Se acerca realmente?

.-.Sabes que sí. Ingrid es hora de cumplir el destino. Te lo di a conocer hace más de cuatro años. Se te permitió conocer tu misión en esta vida. ¡Eres la hija de la Oscuridad, no la Oscuridad misma! . ¡Y aún así si no llega el final, Oscuridad jamás morirá! . ¡Sabes que de esta noche no pasará tu destino! . ¡Lo has sabido siempre! . ¡Así que levanta esa cabeza y mira a tu destino con decisión! . ¡Mira a la muerte, sabes que ya nada te une ha este lugar! . ¡Piensa que ya nada puede detenerte!

_Antes del final traicionaras a todos menos a ti misma._

_Nada te hará caer, nada te hará flaquear, eres le sacrificio del mal, la última esperanza del corazón perdido._

_Eres la única que puede detenerlo, eres la única que puede soportar el poder que el mal va a asignar._

_Pero por ese poder, deberás tu condena a la oscuridad._

_Deberás tu vida al rencor._

_No volverás a tener miedo, querida niña._

_Pero el precio esta claro._

_Debes cargar con el poder de la misma oscuridad, con las sombras que sólo una Reina puede destruir._

_Y tu condena haz de aceptar._

_Ingrid Mudlose, traicionaras a todos antes del final._

Las palabras sonaron lejanas y vacías. Aún así Ingrid supo la verdad. Allí estaba el final. Ya no había miedo, nunca flaqueó, siempre siguió lo que creyó. Por eso estaba con Voldemort, él le había dado en que creer. ¡Él le dio un camino, una misión! Pero el destino era más fuerte. Era la contraparte de Lily y debía su vida a Voldemort.

Lo entendía todo. Todo. Como él la trataba. Como él la había engatusado. Pero ya no más… ya no…

_Traicionaras a todos. _

Esas palabras se repitieron en su cabeza.

_¡Traicionaras a todos!_

Había dejado a sus amigos. Había traicionado a sus padres y hermanos. Les había dado la espalda a todos.

.-.¡Sólo queda un ser al cual le eres leal! . ¡Pero tú no puedes serle leal más que tu corazón! . ¡Ingrid!

Ingrid gritó. Movió su cabeza y lanzó un grito hacia la luna que se ocultaba ya. Una luz la rodeó.

.-.¡Voldemort!- gritó a la nada.- ¡Aquí y ahora me uno al bien! . ¡Regreso a la luz porque soy incapaz de matar a Lily Evans! . ¡Aquí y ahora te dejo! . ¡Te traiciono y te doy la espalda!

Un grito de dolor llenó el aire. Ingrid levantó la cabeza y alzó los brazos sobre ella. Las mangas de la túnica se rompieron, en su brazo brilló la marca tenebrosa.

.-.¡Rompo el juramento que me unió a ti! . ¡.¡Voldemort!.!

La marca tenebrosa brilló y luego desapareció del brazo de Ingrid. Cayó lluvia, luego sopló el viento. Las nubes se movieron alrededor de ella y la luz que la rodeaba subió de intensidad.

.-.¡YA!- gritó.- ¡Traiciono a todos! . ¡.¡LLEGA FINAL!.!

El grito de Ingrid rompió el aire. Cayó de rodillas y no volvió a levantarse. Luego cayó de espaldas. Nadie más que ella lo entendía.

Débora tomó la mano de Josh.

.-.Es hora de dejarla sola.

Él asintió y le dirigió una última mirada. Ingrid le sonrió y volvió a gritar. Así Débora y Josh desaparecieron y no se les volvió a ver por la tierra jamás.

Ingrid por otro lado rompió el aire con sus gritos, ella era la única que entendía lo que quería traicionar a Lord Voldemort.

Él sabía que ella llegaría a traicionarlo y era demasiado peligroso eso, así que la hechizo. Moriría al traicionarlo. Ingrid moría.

_.-.Bebe.- murmuró él. _

_.-.¿Por qué mi señor?- preguntó Ingrid. _

_.-.Es para asegurarme de que jamás serás un peligro para mí. _

_Ingrid lo miró y tomó la copa que se le ofrecía. _

_.-.Por usted, señor.- Y tomó el líquido que se le había entregado. Se desmayó al instante. Una luz azul la rodeó. Fue entonces cuando Voldemort hizo el hechizo sobre ella. _

_.-.Morirás al traicionarme, Ingrid, y cuando mueras tendré mi victoria asegurada. _

Ingrid gritó como debió hacer ese día y luego se calló. Comenzó a llover de nuevo y la luz que había rodeado a la ex-Mortífaga se perdió en la oscuridad. Todo quedó en silencio.

Lily fue la primera en llegar hasta ella. Se arrodilló ante Ingrid y le ayudó a voltearse. Miró la herida del brazo dónde había estado la marca tenebrosa, sangraba y la sangre no paraba de emanar.

.-.¿Lily?- murmuró entre tos Ingrid.- Déjalo, Lily.

.-.¡Te pondrás bien!- le dijo ella cuando se sentó a su lado. Puso la cabeza de Ingrid sobre sus piernas.- Te prometo que te pondrás bien.

Lily subió la cabeza y miró a Elinor, quien ya también se había arrodillado ante Ingrid.

.-.No te molestes, Elinor, estoy muriendo.

.-.¡No vas a morir!- chilló Lily. - ¡No ahora que de nuevo estás con nosotros! . ¡No te voy a dejar morir! . ¡No Ingrid!

Lily miró a Elinor en busca de auxilio, pero Elinor sólo negó suavemente. Lily comenzó a llorar.

.-.¡No te voy a dejar morir!- gritó. Tomó una de las manos de su amiga.- ¿No has comprendido que te necesito?

.-.El mundo es demasiado pequeño para las dos Lily.- James se acercó a Lily que lloraba y la abrazó.- Además tienes a James, nada te faltará mientras él esté contigo. No te preocupes por mí, yo…- tosió y lo que salió de su boca fue sangre.- Yo ya no soportó vivir.

.-.Tal vez podríamos…- comenzó Elinor.

.-.Déjalo, Eli, que no podrás hacer nada.- le sonrió a la rubia entre la lluvia.- Se muy dichosa Elinor, no te arrepientas de nada, por favor.

.-.Ingrid.- murmuró. Todo el odio que había sentido por Ingrid se había desvanecido. La Ingrid que moría frente a ella era su amiga, la única… la Mortífaga ya no existía… Ingrid moría y ella no podía hacer nada. Comenzó a llorar.

.-.Dejen de llorar.- murmuró.- Estaré bien… lo juro, no dejaré de verlas jamás.

.-.¡No puedes irte!- Lily trataba de soltarse de James. Ingrid le sonrió y se movió un poco. Su cabeza quedó sobre el lodo. James obligó a Lily a levantarse.

.-.Estoy destinada.- volvió a toser.- a morir ahora y aquí. Ya nada puede detenerme, Lily. Ya no siento miedo ni dolor. Ya no… soy libre, Lil. Me voy como alguien libre, me voy sin pensar en nada más… me voy con…- tosió.- me voy sonriendo.

Los ojos de Ingrid se nublaron. La lluvia a su alrededor amainó hasta desaparecer. Cuando voltearon la luna roja ya se había ocultado y comenzaba la mañana.

.-.Mi último amanecer.- murmuró Ingrid cerró sus ojos.- Sólo hay algo más que quiero…- volvió a mirar a su alrededor.- Remus- masculló.

El hombre se arrodilló frente a ella.

.-.¿Qué pasa, Ingrid?

.-.Fuiste mi mejor amigo.- murmuró ella.- Me enamoré de ti, siempre te he amado… Malfoy me importa nada, yo te amo a ti y eres tú lo último que quiero pensar antes de irme. Quiero rogarte algo.

.-.¿Qué?- preguntó Remus con un hilo de voz.

.-.Bésame.- contestó ella.- Es mi último deseo.

Remus miró a Alessandra que le sonrió. Ella también lloraba. Así que el licántropo se inclinó sobre Ingrid. Ella lo besó y él regresó el beso. Cuando se separaron, ella suspiró y miró al sol.

.-.Gracias.- contestó.- Adiós a todos… Fue un placer luchar contigo Lily y una delicia amarte, Remus. Cuídalo por mi Ale.

Así Ingrid miró al sol rojo que salía por dónde las nubes de tormenta se habían ido. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró por última vez. El último aliento de Ingrid dejó su cuerpo.

Lily lanzó un gemido y cayó de rodillas al suelo enlodado. A su alrededor todos lloraban.

.-.¿Cuántas veces más?- preguntó.- ¡.¿Cuántas veces más?.!

Ocultó su cara entre sus manos y lloró amargamente junto a todos los demás. Ingrid, que ya no era consciente de esto, sólo sonreía hacia las nubes rojas del cielo. Ya no sufría…

Ya no había miedo…

°°°

**Septiembre 30, 1976**

Una figura vestida de blanco cruzó el cementerio a la luz del sol. Había dejado detrás de ella a un hombre. En sus brazos llevaba rosas negras y blancas. Su cabeza estaba adornada con un sombrero de ala ancha que ocultaba su rostro.

Llegó hasta una tumba lejana. Dejó las flores sobre la lápida y se arrodilló.

.-.Ingrid.- murmuró. Se quitó el sombrero y lo abrazó mientras veía la tumba.- Vengo a despedirme. No podré venir a visitarte por un tiempo. James cree que lo mejor es que salgamos del país, yo estoy de acuerdo. Ha dejado los Aurors, después de una batalla así no hay nada más que hacer. -Lily se río pero su risa sonó más como un lamento.- Todavía no voy a casarme, seguiré siendo la prometida de James Potter por un tiempo. Nos parece que es mejor así.

Hizo una pausa y miró hacia el mar que se veía más haya.

.-.Elinor también ha decidido esperar, sabes que se casa con John. Nada puede hacerle cambiar de opinión.- sonrió tristemente.- Alessandra y Remus no están en el país, creo que están en Oriente o en África. Ella lo cuida bien y él es feliz. No sabes como te extrañamos todos. Fuimos a tu departamento y encontramos las fotos. Le he hecho prometer a James que las colgaremos en Godric Hallow cuando estemos allí; ya sabes, después de la boda.

Volvió a quedarse en silencio.

.-.Ya me despedí de mis padres, aún tengo que ver a Petunia, pero será cuando regrese, por ahora es muy peligroso. Siento tener que dejarte, pero sé que comprenderás. Ojalá estuvieras aquí. Se siente raro… son sólo porque hayas sido mi amiga, fuiste mi contraparte, éramos las dos caras de una misma moneda… me siento sola, es como si una parte de mi ser hubiera desaparecido. James no puede entenderlo y trata de llenar el espacio que queda.- sonrió.- lo quiero tanto…- suspiró.- creo que será mejor que me vaya. Me espera. Te prometo que vendré cuando pueda. Lo prometo.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla blanca de la mujer. Con una sonrisa dolorosa se levantó y se colocó el sombrero. Acomodó las rosas antes de girarse.

.-.No creas que te voy a olvidar.- murmuró.

Lily Evans se alejó. Caminó despacio y sin mirar atrás. El viento levantó algunos de los pétalos de las rosas y los movió por la tumba. El sol le daba fuertemente y el cielo azul cubría el cementerio. Las lápidas blancas brillaban y el mar en la distancia golpeaba con fiereza el acantilado.

Un murmullo lejano se dejó oír y el viento sopló aún más.

Ya nada puede detenerlo…

_Ingrid Mudlose_

_1954 – 1976_

_Traicionaras a todos, antes del final._

_Que nunca sea olvidada._

_°°°°_

NA: Hola! Les gustó el capi? Déjenme decirles que el destino de Ingrid se me ocurrió cuando estaba en Inglaterra hace un año y medio. Cuando lo escribí no me lo podía creer! Estuve la borde de las lágrimas todo el capi!

Ahora buena noticia! Sólo me queda por escribir el capi final de este fic... planeo hacerlo el sábado, así que cuando nos volvamos a ver yo ya habré terminado. Los capítulos finales son sin duda mis favoritos así que espero que pronto los lean ustedes también.

Adelantos: El siguiente capi se llama "Consejo de licántropos" ha pasado un año de todo esto. Las cosas han cambiado... tenemos una escena S-E para las admiradores (o sea todos) de esta pareja. También tenemos un consejo muy especial que determinará hacia donde se inclinará la balanza de la guerra. Tal vez sea un capi de transición, pero tiene cosas buenas... ya verán.

No estoy segura cuando deba subir... ustedes díganme cuando preferirían.

Ahora contesto rrs:

Ale: Ohh, no importa que sea pequeño, algo es algo. Que bueno que te guste Ingrid! Ya tendrás que decirme que te pareció su bueno... muerte en este capi. Jajajaja te lo cambiaras... que honor saber que es gracias a mi personaje. Ah! Ya no te gusta tanto Ale! No, ya verás como volverá a gustarte... además creo que jamás te lo he dicho pero se llama Alessandra en tu honor (AlejandraAlessandra)

Sí Marina se murió! Jajaja típica promesa de amigas vrdd? Sí, así como así. Pues... ya ahora lo sabes...

Gala Potter:

Ja, veo que tu eres partidaria del Sirius-Elinor... Parece que soy la única que encuentra placer en no unirlos! Ojalá te haya ido bn en tus exámenes. Que bueno que te gusto la idea de la hija de la oscuridad! A mí me gusta mucho, sobretodo la batalla en este capi. Ya sabes quien ganó y que sucedió... te gustó? A mí me encanta Ingrid! Me dolió tanto lo que sucedió aquí! Sí, debí poner más pistas sobre la amistad Peter-Marina... -.- Bueno que te haya gustado el capi! Me alegro mucho.

Lucía: Lloraste con la muerte de Marina? O Dioses... y que te pasó en este capi con la de Ingrid? Lloraste tm? Te gustó la batalla? Que bueno que te gusten mis personajes! Yo lo adoro! No no la mate... recuerda que la salvaron! No no mate a John, se salvó porque es un sabio... uno de los de la junta. Pues mira que hace tanto que no veo flor... pensaba hacerlo hoy pero estuve revidando el capi para que ustedes pudieran leerlo... ya me dirás que ha pasado porfa! A ver si lo veo mañana! Por ahora que coraje todo! Ah!

Pilitonks: RR1: Puff... tu calendario me agobió hasta a mí de leerlo... pero bueno no te estreses ya leerás el capi! Ojalá te haya ido muy bien en todos... y tienes mala suerte, es vrdd... pero bueno, cuando termines los exámenes tendrás la hermosa recompensa de leer el capi! RR2: Vale... esperare tu rr con ancias... anda estudia, aprueba y pronto estarás aquí leyendo...

Andry Black: ojalá te haya gustado la batalla y haya superado tus expectativas. Anda vete a estudiar y ojalá te haya ido bien... ojalá este capi te haya gustado mucho... ya me dirás...

Kittyen: Que bueno que te gustara el capi! Jajajaja partidaria del Sirius-Elinor hasta el final no puedo decirte si Eli tomará en cuenta el consejo de su madre, pero ya pronto vendrá el capi donde todo se resuelve (esto no quiere decir para bn)Y yo quiero ver tu fic, cuando lo subas dime y lo leeré!

Ojalá hayan disfrutado este capi tanto como yo... es uno de mis favoritos y realmente me gustarían todas sus opiniones... Vamos así seguiremos más rápido...

Syringen 


	19. Consejo de licántropos

Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece.

_Dedicado a Carlos Meza por su ayuda en la corrección de la primera parte de esta historia y a Alicia mi beta._

**

* * *

**

**¿De qué están hechos lo sueños?**

**II**

**El material de los Sueños. **

* * *

Consejo de Licántropos

**Noviembre 30, 1977**

Por la ventana el paisaje verde que hasta ese momento habían disfrutado se había convertido en un conjunto de casas y edificios cada vez más altos. Las ciudades terminaban, quedaban atrás y ante ellos se abría de nuevo el campo, una y otra vez sucedía lo mismo.

Lily pasó sus dedos por el cristal y luego sacó su cabeza para sentir el viento. Rió y metió la cabeza al vagón.

.-.¿Ya estamos cerca?- le preguntó James. Ella se alzó de hombros.

.-.Puede ser.- comentó con una sonrisa.- ¿Realmente crees que ya es seguro regresar a Inglaterra?

.-.Sirius dice que todo está bien.

.-.¿Y sólo por ser Sirius vamos a creerle?

.-.Ya has comprendido.- le dijo James con una sonrisa.- ¿Vendrá Elinor por nosotros?

.-.Ese era el plan, pero tiene demasiado que hacer. Ha comenzado a planear su boda... de nuevo.

Había pasado ya un año desde la batalla frente a la fortaleza de Lord Voldemort. Las pérdidas para ambos grupos habían sido igual de terribles.

La mayoría de los heraldos habían salido de Inglaterra, pues eran los principales blancos del Lord Oscuro.

.-.¿Entonces quién vendrá?

.-.Remus se ofreció en la última carta que me envió. ¿Cómo les fue la última luna llena?

James se alzó de hombros. Entre los merodeadores las cosas habían cambiado poco desde la salida del colegio y la batalla contra Voldemort lo único que hizo fue unirlos más. Algunas veces se encontraban en países exóticos sólo para beber un rato mientras hablaban, la mayoría era en alguna casa abandonaba dónde juntos seguían pasando la luna llena. Con sus muchos viajes en ese año lo único que habían logrado era tener a los transladores más usados que nunca.

.-.Alessandra tiene algo entre manos, habla poco de ello en sus cartas, pero parece que algo grande e importante se acerca.

.-.¿Mas importante que nuestra boda, señorita Evans?

.-.Nada es más importante.- le dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera. Se había alejado del vidrio. Sentían ya la disminución de velocidad.

Lily y James aún no se habían casado, más por precaución que por otra cosa. Habían estado en Francia algunos meses y luego se habían ido hacia Italia dónde habían pasado casi todo su tiempo. James había dejado los Aurors en general y los Aurors Alfa en particular. Lily, quien a penas había ejercido su plaza en departamento de hechizos, había dejado definitivamente el ministerio. Sus viajes los habían llevado algunas veces hasta el oriente. Ambos querían alejarse de Inglaterra por un tiempo. Pero no por eso perdieron el contacto con sus amigos. Habían regresado a Inglaterra unos días en Agosto para, como dijo Lily, visitar a Ingrid

.-.Pronto llegaremos.- le comunicó a James mientras se levantaba para tomar su bolsa que había dejado en un compartimiento sobre su cabeza.- Aún no sabemos dónde dormir¿verdad?

.-.El departamento lo vendió Sirius hace poco. Creo que iremos a dar a las Oficinas de la Orden, Sirius las ha redecorado. Vendió el lugar donde vivía con Sara sólo regresar de la batalla.

.-.Lo sé...

James la miró. Sabía, por su tono, que la idea de vivir en un lugar frecuentado por la Orden no era de su total agrado. Aunque en cuanto se casaran irían a Godric Hallow, hubiera sido más fácil ir desde ese momento. Sólo que por asuntos legales la casa pertenecía a James y su esposa.

La abuela de James había tenido una muerte natural en su casa en Escocia en Enero. Lily y James habían estado en el funeral, allí se habían enterado del pequeño dilema en el que los había dejado la anciana señora.

.-.Seguro que quería asegurarse de que te casaras.- le dijo en broma Lily. Pero James estaba seguro de que algo así debía ser.

.-.¿Peter ya llegó a Inglaterra?- quiso saber Lily para alejarse del tema anterior.

James asintió.

Peter había quedado devastado por la muerte de Marina. Había dejado casi por completo la bolsa y se dedicaba a viajar por el mundo. Algunas veces les caía a sus amigos en viajes (como a Remus y Alessandra, con quienes compartió un viaje al Tíbet y los Himalayas para buscar indicios del hombre de las nieves, mejor conocido como Yeti). Tenía una fortuna mucho mayor que la que había deseado y que seguía invirtiendo. Era socio de Sirius en varios proyectos y mantenía a su anciana madre que vivía en una finca en York Shire.

.-.Está con su madre. Vendrá el cuatro.

Lily sonrió.

.-.No puedo creer que por fin estaremos todo juntos.- cerró la ventana con un ademán distraído.- Hace ya tanto que no nos vemos todos. Tengo tantas ganas de ver a Eli.

Elinor Dashwood mientras tanto se había quedado en Londres algunos meses. Después había acompañado a John a Las Islas y las había conocido en todo su esplendor. Planeaba casarse pronto, pero deseaba que todos sus amigos estuvieran presentes. Ella y Alessandra seguían la escritura de sus libros agregando uno más sobre Las Islas.

.-.Ya lo creó. A veces me sorprende que no nos hayamos visto antes.- comentó James antes de revolverse el pelo sin darse cuenta. Hacía mucho que no lo hacía, pero era una costumbre arraigada. Lo hacía cada vez que estaba confundido.

.-.No ha sido sencillo. Además creo que Alicia y Frank no estarán por aquí.

James no preguntó por qué. Alicia y Frank habían desaparecido del mapa. No los volverían a ver en algún tiempo. De hecho la última vez que los verían sería en la boda de Elinor. Alicia deseaba tener niños, hasta ahora ella y Frank no habían tenido suerte. Nadie sabía donde se encontraban.

.-.¿Dónde planea Sirius celebrar su cumpleaños?

.-.¿Dónde va a ser? En La Fortaleza y no ruedes los ojos, Lily. Él ama ese lugar.

La razón por la cual Lily y James regresaban a Inglaterra era el cumpleaños de Sirius. Él había sido su mayor contacto con Inglaterra. Él también había dejado los Aurors Alfa aunque aún estaba dentro de los Aurors. Había decidido volver a estudiar, porque no tenía nada más en que ocupar su tiempo. Había estado en Portugal varios meses y había comenzado a abrir varios negocios. Solía verse mucho con James y Lily. Siempre encontraban alguna razón para tomar el translador más cercano del ministerio italiano o portugués y viajar hasta sus amigos. Aún así, él había vuelto muchas veces a Londres, la única persona con la que había perdido contacto había sido con Elinor Dashwood. Los últimos seis meses los había pasado en Inglaterra y ahora planeaba su fiesta de cumpleaños. Iba a cumplir 23 años.

Lily rió de buena gana.

.-.Sirius.- murmuró con suavidad antes de mirar a James.- ¿Cómo lleva lo de Sara? Por lo que me dijiste de la carta.

James no contestó. Sirius le había hablado hacía algunas semanas de una carta que le había llegado de parte de Sara. Él la había estado buscando, hasta entonces no la había encontrado, había seguido sus pistas hasta una colonia en América del sur. La carta que le había llegado le pedía que dejara de buscarla por la seguridad de la Orden del Fénix y además le pedía que tuviera cuidado. Al parecer sabía algo.

Los ataques Mortífagos habían cesado por un tiempo. Desde la muerte de Ingrid, Bellatrix, Efime y Aensley eran los Mortífagos encargados de las misiones importantes. Aún así, ninguno de los tres, ni siquiera Aensley, era tan hábil y astuto como lo había sido Ingrid. Tampoco ninguno era tan poderoso. Voldemort maldecía haberla perdido tan pronto, puesto que había sido su reina del caos.

En los siguientes años aún se pronunciaría con cautela el nombre de la Reina Cruel, casi con mayor que con la que se hablaba de _él-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_, como le decían a Voldemort ahora. Los ataques eran cada vez mayores, pero nada comparados con la época de oro de la Reina Cruel. Sobre las ruinas del centro comercial se había construido un parque, pero aún se sentía allí el gran poder de aquella mujer.

.-.¿Ya sabes que harás en Inglaterra?- preguntó esta vez él para cambiar el tema.

Lily se alzó de hombros. En el año que había estado fuera ninguno de los dos había trabajado mucho. De hecho ella había tomado cursillos de lo más variados para no aburrirse.

.-.¿tú?- preguntó a modo de respuesta.- ¿No te irás…?

.-.¿…A los Aurors? No… creo, que sólo para no aburrirme, me dedicaré a alguna cosa comercial. Sirius dice que es divertido.

Lily lo miró incrédula. La verdad no creía que los negocios pudieran ser muy divertidos.

.-.Además.- continuó James.- con la Orden me sobra y basta para vérmelas con Voldemort.

Todos formaban parte de la Orden del Fénix. En los diferentes países que visitaban se dedicaban a buscar más personas que les dieran información y también nuevos integrantes así como buscar las huellas de Voldemort fuera de Inglaterra.

Lily no quiso seguir con la conversación. Desde hacía tiempo se quedaba taciturna cuando alguien hablaba de Voldemort. James sabía que, en parte, era por todo lo que había pasado con Ingrid. Pero había otras razones que él no conocía. Cada vez que alguien pronunciaba al impronunciable ella adoptaba ese aire ido y casi somnoliento. Sería mucho después cuando James se enterará el porqué de aquello.

Así, callados, llegaron a la estación de King Cross. Remus estaba allí sonriendo con franqueza y los abrazó al verlos.

Habló un poco acerca del último viaje que él y Alessandra habían hecho. Porque ellos habían seguido con sus viajes por todo el globo. Tenían acceso a casi cualquier lugar gracias a los pasaportes especiales que el ministerio de magia les había dado. Remus, quien jamás había tenido un puesto verdadero, había comenzado a escribir en una revista muy famosa para magos. Alessandra se había separado del ministerio. Ambos habían regresado pronto a Londres.

No tardaron mucho en tomar un taxi y llegar a La Fortaleza que no había cambiado nada. En la puerta estaba Sirius, con su sonrisa que jamás perdía desde hacía tiempo y que lanzó una carcajada al verlos bajar del taxi.

* * *

**Diciembre 4, 1977**

**La Fortaleza**

Sirius Black cumplía 23 años el 4 de diciembre. Para esto preparó La Fortaleza por todo lo alto, con un poco de ayuda de la varita de Lily. Él y ella se llevaban mucho mejor.

.-.Ya sé que podré ir a comer sobras los fines de semana a la mansión Potter sin que te enfades.- le comentó esa mañana Sirius a Lily. Habían estado bromeando acerca de sus futuros un buen rato.

.-.¿Los fines de semana?- preguntó ella alzando una ceja, luego giró su cara para ver a su prometido.- ¿Por qué creo que tiene que ver algo contigo?

James rió y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Lily.

.-.Sirius no cree casarse, así que desde que te propuse matrimonio decidió que el malcriaría a nuestros hijos y vendría los fines de semana a comer. Aunque probablemente no será solo los fines de semana.

.-.Si no fuera porque malcriaría demasiado a mis hijos, creo que sería más conveniente que viviera en Godric Hallow.

.-.¿Ya pensando en hijos?- preguntó Remus que había salido de la cocina.

.-.¡Claro!- gritó James.- Me encantan los niños, al menos tendremos tres. ¿Qué te parece Lily?

.-.Claro, como tú no eres el que se podrá gordo durante nueve meses…- comentó con frialdad fingida.

Remus rió de buena gana. Los días que habían pasado en La Fortaleza habían sido los más agradables en muchos años. No dejaban de reír, bromear y dejar volar sus imaginaciones hacia un futuro sin Voldemort.

Lily se levantó con un suspiro de resignación.

.-.Será mejor que prepare la botana, los invitados están por llegar.- salió sin decir más dejando a los tres merodeadores solos.

James miró largamente a Sirius. Ya para entonces él ya sabía lo de Elinor Dashwood, Remus también estaba enterado.

.-.¿Qué vas a hacer con Eli? Por lo que sé está planeando su boda.- comentó con cautela.

Sirius se alzó de hombros.

.-.No me queda nada por hacer, Elinor está comprometida y yo no puedo hacer nada…

James iba a protestar, pero en ese momento comenzaron a llegar los invitados. Alessandra había llegado antes con Remus, pero estaba ocupada en la cocina, Lily la ayudaba.

Ese era un día especial. Los heraldos se habían separado y en un año se habían visto poco. Sus relaciones eran casi todas vía lechuza. Algunas veces una que otra carta de Narcisa le llegaba a Lily o a Alessandra. Estas dos, mientras tanto ya habían hecho las paces.

El poder de los heraldos era ya mínimo, pero Alessandra se había relajado. Estar con Remus le hizo siempre bien y de la frustración que había sentido antes, ya no quedaba casi nada. Ella y Lily habían hecho un pacto silencioso. Nada debía pasar hasta que el momento adecuado llegara. Ahora volvían a ser las mismas amigas que habían sido antes.

Sirius pasó por todas las conversaciones, rió con todos y contó más de mil chistes en lo que se fue la tarde. La comida se sirvió en una gran mesa dónde las personas hicieron fila y luego comieron de pie o desperdigados por la sala. La Fortaleza había cambiado mucho. Sirius ya había comprado casi todo el edificio, sólo le faltaba el primer piso donde una anciana vivía, ambos se entendían de maravilla, ella también estaba en la fiesta su nombre eran Rose Kellermann. Era una alemana finita y de sonrisa amable que había llegado a Inglaterra con sus padres poco antes de la segunda guerra mundial. Tenía unos ojillos vivarachos de color miel. Su cabello blanco en un moño alto y apretado le daba un aire de, como decía Sirius, profesora McGonagall, pero era muy distinta.

Sólo hubo una persona con la que Sirius cruzó sólo algunas frases vagas: Elinor Dashwood.

.-.¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Lily a su amiga mientras la miraba de arriba abajo. Le había estado contando acerca de uno de esos cursillos que había sido curiosamente de Occlumancia.

.-.Nada… es sólo.- Elinor no parecía feliz, no dejaba de lanzar miradas de soslayo de un lado a otro de la habitación.- Sirius está raro conmigo… no lo entiendo Lil… tu relación con es parecida a la que yo tenía en Hogwarts.

Lily abrió los ojos casi escandalizada.

.-.¡No eso!- se apresuró a corregir Elinor con una mueca de tristeza.- cuando éramos amigos.

.-.Pues si estás tan triste por eso.- comentó la pelirroja.- Allí va por más cerveza… ve a la cocina y pregúntale.

Elinor hizo una mueca, pero al final se levantó del sillón donde había estado y se dirigió a la cocina.

Entró con más rapidez de la debida. La puerta giraba sobre si misma. Ella no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió, un ruido la aturdió. Cuando abrió los ojos Sirius estaba frente a ella. Las cervezas que llevaba se habían caído al suelo y él estaba mojado.

.-.¡Oh, genial!- gritó antes de girarse para traer algo con que limpiar. Ella se quedó de pie sin saber que decir. Se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había estado sola con Sirius en una habitación?

.-.Lo siento.- murmuró. Sirius dejó el trapo con el que estaba limpiando y la miró.

.-.Quita los pies, Elinor, no puedo limpiar bien.

Ella lo miró herida pero se movió hacia la mesa que había en una esquina del lugar.

Sirius no tardó en terminar de limpiar, era cierto que podía usar magia, pero la varita estaba en la entrada y no le apetecía y por ella. Volvió a abrir el refrigerador, que le había dado Lily meses atrás, y sacó más cervezas.

.-.¿Quieres algo?- preguntó de nuevo con tono frío.

Estaba de espaldas. Elinor lo miró sin responder.

.-.Si sólo viniste a moles…

.-.No vine a importunarte, sólo quería saber porque estabas tan majadero y horrible conmigo… somos amigos Sirius.

Él se giró con una sonrisa sarcástica en la cara.

.-.Allí, Elinor, te acabas de equivocar.- lanzó una risa suave y corta.- No somos _tan_ amigos como crees. No podemos serlo.

Ella lo miró. Estaba más bonita o por lo menos esa fue la impresión que tuvo Sirius. Se veía más morena y alegre, su cabello estaba más rizado y sus ojos más risueños.

.-.¿Po-por… qué?- preguntó con voz temblante.

Sirius dejó las cervezas sobre la barra y la miró.

.-.Tú… estás comprometida. Yo… estoy algo loco.- luego con rapidez se acercó a Elinor y la besó. Ella no entendió que sucedía, pero lo besó de regreso.

Cuando el beso terminó abrió los ojos. Entonces todo llegó como un torbellino y ella se alejó con las manos sobre su boca.

.-.¡.¿Cómo te atreves?.!- chilló colérica.- ¡Voy a casarme pronto, no puedes besarme!

Sirius tomó las cervezas tratando de pareces calmado.

.-.Te vas a casar… ese es justamente el problema.

Luego con una sonrisa triste en la cara salió del lugar. Elinor bufó enfadada. Salió también tratando, sin muchos resultados, de no pensar en el beso.

La fiesta no se arruinó por aquel incidente. Hasta el final, Sirius tenía en la cara una sonrisa y reía como nunca. Cuando terminó de despedir a Rose Kellermann, suspiró.

.-.¿Y a ti qué te pasa?- preguntó James con cautela.

.-.Besé a Elinor.

James pestañó aturdido y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no revolverse el cabello.

.-.¿Qué?- preguntó.- Tú estás loco.

Sirius miró por la ventana y suspiró.

.-.Sí, lo estoy… pero sabes algo… ella respondió le beso.

James pestañó de nuevo y se revolvió el cabello. Dos veces tan cercanas, seguro que estaba confundido se dijo.

.-.¿Qué piensas hacer? Ella está comprometida.

Sirius sonrió con melancolía.

.-.Sólo lo me queda una opción. Voy a luchar por ella, Prongs, aunque me muera en el intento.

Luego se perdió en las escaleras. James no trató de seguirlo. En lugar de eso entró en su habitación donde encontró a Lily sentada derecha y con una expresión de dolor absoluto en su cara. Tenía los ojos cerrados y mascullaba unas palabras con ahínco.

.-.¿Lil?- preguntó suavemente.

Ella tardó unos segundos en abrir los ojos. Le sonrió, pero no intentó de dar explicaciones.

* * *

**Diciembre 7, 1977**

Lily caminaba despacio hacia una casa de paredes blancas y jardín verde. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Cerró sus ojos al llegar a la entrada y tocó con suavidad. Una mujer le abrió la puerta.

.-.Hola Petunia.- murmuró. Su hermana sólo hizo un gesto vago con los ojos dando a entender que estaba sorprendida.

.-.Lily.- murmuró.- Al final sí viniste. Bueno pues te diría que es un gusto verte, pero no puedo.- rió.

Con suavidad intentó cerrar la puerta. Lily sacó su varita y la detuvo.

.-.Aleja esa maldita cosa de mí.- dijo con tono áspero.

Lily bajó la varita y Petunia abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar.

.-.No veo el porqué de tu visita, pero déjame decirte que no eres bienvenida.

.-.Lo sé…- Lily miró alrededor con aire de nostalgia.- Quería pedirte que me llevaras a la casa, sólo para verla… no volveré a molestarte después de eso.

Petunia Dursley lo meditó. Las seguían en el descansillo de pie mirándose fijamente.

.-.Iré por mi abrigo.- murmuró con el tono que usaría en toda conversación.

Tomaron un taxi. Petunia miraba por una ventana y Lily por la otra. No hablaron en todo el camino. Al final llegaron a la avenida donde habían compartido su infancia y bajaron en frente al lugar donde habían crecido.

La casa Evans había sido hermosa, grande y blanca. Ahora el viento y la lluvia habían arrancado el color de las paredes, el lugar se veía gris, sin vida. Lily lo miró.

.-.¿Vienes?- preguntó Petunia. Lily se encaminó hacia ella. La mayor de las Evans sacó una llave y la metió en la cerradura. La puerta chirrió al moverse. Lily entró en un lugar lleno de polvo, donde los muebles estaban cubiertos sábanas blancas.

.-.Estaré afuera.- comentó Petunia.

Lily entró y miró el lugar. Ya oscurecía. Sabía que debía ir pronto a La Fortaleza, pero necesitaba ver esa casa, a su hermana.

Caminó por los corredores, las voces de sus padres llegaban de todas las esquinas. Entró a la sala. El lugar estaba igual que como lo había dejado. Con miedo a mover las cortinas sacó su varita y dijo _Lumos. _

Caminó hasta la chimenea y miró el reloj. Con suavidad sopló para alejar el polvo. Tosió un poco. Miró las fotografías y con cuidado tomó algunas. Aquel cuadro donde ella y Petunia salían disfrazadas, otro donde estaban los cuatro cuando ella tenía diez años. Había algunas de la boda de Petunia que también recogió, pensó a que a su hermana le gustarían. Todos aquellos recuerdos levitaron hasta el descansillo donde pararon sobre una mesita antes azul. El reloj también los siguió.

Lily subió entonces al segundo piso y entró al cuarto que Petunia y ella habían compartido desde siempre. Las camas y muebles estaban cubiertos igual que los del piso inferior. Con un movimiento quitó la sábana de una de las cómodas. Sus fotografías seguían allí. Aquella donde las tres niñas de doce años sonreían le hizo soltar un quejido. Era la misma que le había mostrado Oscuridad. La tomó, al igual que un viejo oso de felpa que había en el suelo, y luego se dirigió a la salida. Miró por última vez su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

Salió de la casa por la puerta de la cocina (ya antes había pasado al descansillo por los "recuerdo"), dónde prendió las llaves de las estufa. Un olor a gas impregno el lugar poco a poco.

Afuera, en unas viejas sillas de plástico verde, Petunia estaba sentada mirando el cielo gris.

.-.Todo parece muerto.

.-.Lo sé.- contestó Lily, quien se sentó también.- Sabes que puedo hacerlo.

Se quedaron en silencio.

.-.Hazlo.- le comunicó Petunia.- Deshazte de todo.

Lily asintió. Le dio las fotos y el oso.

.-.Pensé que te gustaría conservar esto.

Petunia sonrió.

.-.Sí.- murmuró de forma distraída. Miró las fotografías que Lily había seleccionado para sí misma y sonrió con nostalgia.- Vamos, Lily, hazlo de una vez.

La pelirroja asintió. Se levantó y tomó su varita. Primero conjuró un hechizo de tiempo que haría que nadie viera que sucedía hasta muy tarde, luego le prendió fuego al lugar. Ella y Petunia lo miraron. Las llamas eran de un azul verdoso que fue pasando a ser un rojo oscuro. Se oyó una explosión adentro. Los vidrios explotaron, Lily y Petunia no se movieron. El fuego y explosiones eran controlaros por magia, el jardín no se incendió.

Salieron y miraron la casa que se consumía.

.-.Ellos.- murmuró Petunia.- Ellos siempre estuvieron muy orgullosos de ti, estoy segura que aún lo están.

Se miraron a los ojos largamente.

.-.También están orgullosos de ti; eres lo que mamá siempre quiso, Petunia.

Petunia asintió.

.-.Suerte, Lily. Sé que están en guerra así que… bueno tú sabes.

.-.Sí, lo sé.- Se miraron con los ojos llorosos que reflejaban el color de las llamas.

Entonces Petunia odiaba a Lily por haber matado a sus padres, pero el odio que mostraría a Harry estaba causado por algo más: Ella la dejó sola. Al final la dejo sola.

Las hermanas se miraron largamente. Cuando comenzó a llover se despidieron casi sin palabras y se dieron la vuelta. Partieron en direcciones distintas, bajó el cielo gris. Aquella lluvia no pudo apagar el fuego de la casa. Por unas horas nada podría hacerlo.

* * *

Nadie dijo nada cuando Lily llegó a la reunión algo retrasada. El asunto del que discutían era demasiado importante. Voldemort parecía preparar uno de sus peores ataques. Había quedado corto de criaturas nocturnas como los vampiros después de la batalla; ahora, un año después, planeaba volver a atacar con sus grandes criaturas de la noche y derrumbar a la Orden del Fénix de una buena vez.

Alessandra estaba sentada derecha y apacible en una silla en la oscuridad. Fue la única que se fijó en Lily, pero no dijo nada, sólo movió su cabeza. La pelirroja se sentó pronto junto a ella.

.-.No te has perdido de nada.- murmuró con aspereza.- Están igual que siempre.

.-.¿Te toca hablar pronto?- preguntó sabiendo que Ale se traía algo entre manos desde hacía tiempo.

.-.Soy la siguiente.- una sonrisa algo socarrona se divisó en la cara de Alessandra.

En ese momento Moody el que hablaba. Daba a conocer que las defensas del ministerio estaban cayendo, que debían hacer algo pronto.

Fue entonces cuando Alessandra se levantó. Pocos la miraron surgir de las sombras, pero todos la vieron cuando tomó la palabra. Su voz era firme, utilizaba el tono que siempre tenía cuando hablaba de algo sumamente importante.

.-.Los últimos años Remus y yo hemos viajado prácticamente por todo el globo, no sólo con fines científicos, también hemos estado buscando y rastreando una leyenda. Desde el principio creímos que era la solución contra los vampiros que Voldemort tiene. Podemos crear una alianza con otro de los grupos más fuertes de la criaturas mágicas: los licántropos y sus antecesores los reyes de raza licana. Licántropos de nacimiento, lobos de la noche y reyes de las profundidades.

Un rumor se adentro por toda la sala. Casi todos sabían de aquellos reyes, los licántropos de nacimiento eran mucho más peligrosos que los que habían sufrido una mordida. Se creía que estos seres sobrenaturales eran poseedores de poderes míticos que descendían del primer licántropo de nacimiento.

.-.La leyenda cuenta sobre una bruja enamorada de un lobo y del híbrido que crearon, el primer rey de las tinieblas, marcado y doliente nunca fue aceptado. Murió dejando en su legado el poder para los licántropos de nacimiento, pero, también, legó el consejo de licántropos. Las leyendas cuentan que el consejo está oculto y aún hoy se reúnen los licántropos puros. ¡Ellos son nuestra esperanza! Remus y yo llevamos años rastreándolos, los encontramos hace poco, accedieron a darnos una audiencia. ¡Podemos lograr una alianza con los licántropos, podemos llegar a ganar esta guerra con ayuda de los licántropos!

¡Jamás!- un hombre se había levantado. Su semblante gris mostraba rabia.- Los licántropos nunca han luchado del lado de los magos, es imposible que ahora lo hagan.

Es nuestra única pasibilidad. Doy a la Orden el único medio que hay para vencer al ejército de vampiros de Voldemort. No hay otra. De los gigantes debemos encargarnos los magos, de los Mortífagos también. Pero conozco a pocos magos que se hayan batido con un vampiro y hayan ganado. Sin estacas, sin ajos, sin luz… ¿Cómo espera vencer al ejercito de Voldemort! Él parece controlar la luz, oscurecer los cielos, parar el tiempo… yo misma he visto la noche sin fin que resguardaba su fortaleza… estuve encerrada en un mundo de sombras donde no llega la luz del día. ¡Lo único que nos queda es aliarnos con seres tan poderosos que puedan batirse contra los vampiros! . ¡Los licántropos son capaces! . ¡Los reyes de raza licana lo son aún más! . ¡.¿Quién está a favor de que se mande una comitiva a parlamentar con la junta de licántropos?.!

La sala, un cuarto en el tercer piso del edificio de Sirius, quedó en silencio.

.-.Tiene que haber otra manera.- contestó el hombre del semblante gris que antes ya había interrumpido.- ¿Y los gigantes¡Los magos tampoco podemos contra ellos, pero no buscamos híbridos como refuerzos!

.-.¿Híbridos?- Lily Evans se había levantado.- ¡Voldemort no usará a los gigantes jamás, son sólo para asustarnos! . ¡Es sólo un hombre! . ¡.¿No lo ha entendido?.! Los gigantes están bajo custodia, encerrados, casi muertos, ya muchos han sido desterrados por el ministerio, Voldemort no jugará con los gigantes. Son un arma que fácilmente se volteará contra ellos.

La sala volvió a quedar en silencio. Las palabras de Lily eran ciertas, todos lo sabían, pero algo no cuadraba en lo que había dicho… Alessandra la miró. Un escalofrío recorrió a la heredera de los Ryddle. Cerró sus ojos y preguntó de nuevo:

.-.¿Quién está a favor?

Esta vez varias manos se levantaron y luego más. Finalmente la decisión parecía lógica.

.-.Bien, es posible que podamos reunirnos en el bosque prohibido, no desesperen. ¿Quién irá?

.-.Yo propongo.- dijo con suavidad una pelirroja que muchos reconocieron como Molly Weasley.- A Alessandra y Remus que son los que más saben y tal vez a Sirius Black que con sus nuevos estudios puede ser útil.

Todos parecían estar de acuerdo. Nadie dijo nada en contra.

.-.No Lily.- comentó de pronto Alessandra. Los que no habían entendido el por qué de aquello pensaron en que aún un poco de los poderes de los heraldos estaba dentro de Alessandra.

.-.¿Por qué?- preguntó ella.

.-.Ellos saben quién eres, no puedo permitir que vengas.

.-.Pero…

La voz de Lily se rompió. Cerró sus ojos con una mueca de dolor. James y Elinor se acercaron, pero no llegaron a tiempo. Lily se dobló sobre si misma con sus brazos sobre su estómago. Todos notaron que sus piernas temblaban. Con un quejido casi imperceptible cayó de rodillas y después al suelo. No volvió a levantarse.

.-.¿Lily?- preguntó Elinor. Tomó su muñeca entre sus manos.- Está desmayada.- comunicó a los curiosos.

.-.¿Qué pasó?- preguntó James. Elinor se alzó de hombros.

.-.Está abusando.- murmuró atrás de ellos Alessandra. Después de aquel comentario no dio más explicaciones.

* * *

Por petición de Elinor, llevaron a Lily a San Mungos. Fue hospedada de nuevo en el último piso, pues una vez más no se tenía idea de que sufría. Se despertó de pronto y había pronunciado cinco palabras antes de, al parecer, salir del desmayo para entrar a un sueño poco peligroso.

.-.Es la flor en llamas.- había dicho Lily. Ya James había visto antes, justo antes de ir a Las Islas, dibujos de la flor en llamas que decía Lily.

Esta vez cuando entró a la habitación los dibujos que encontró no sólo mostraban una flor que se quemaba si no que, también, de sus espinas salían hilos de sangre de distintos colores. Símbolos que él no comprendía llenaban la hoja. Todos los médicos aseguraban que ella no se había despertado, pero era lógico que lo hubiera hecho. Cuando James tiraba los dibujos a la basura, Lily comenzó a murmurar.

James se acercó pero no hubo forma de que comprendiera lo que estaba diciendo.

.-.No te esfuerces.- le dijo una voz detrás de él.- No despertará por ahora. Déjala dormir, mientras duerme no puede causarse daño.

.-.¿Causarse daño?- le preguntó James a Alessandra.

.-.No es cosa mía decirte.- le contestó ella.- Yo que tú trataría de distraerla. Algo nos ha estado ocultando.

Y era cierto, porque hasta entonces Lily no le había dicho a nadie de la profecía que Diana y Sussan Alviner le habían revelado.

.-.Déjala dormir y acompáñame por un café, James. Peter ya se fue.

James asintió y salió del cuarto con Alessandra. Minutos después Lily soltó un quejido ahogado y llamó entre sueños a su prometido, Ale no tenía tanta razón como creía. Hasta en sueños Lily escuchaba.

* * *

**Diciembre 9, 1977**

Llevaba años sin pisar los terrenos de Hogwarts. Era una noche sin luna, cosa que no lo sorprendió. Le hubiera gustado convertirse en perro, pero Alessandra ya le había dicho que debían seguir algún tipo de protocolo.

Remus era quien guiaba, pero Sirius ya sabía a donde iban. Un árbol hueco fuera del alcance del mapa merodeador. Y efectivamente, llegaron hasta él en pocos minutos. Alessandra tocó un par de veces y la corteza del árbol se abrió dando paso a un corredor. Los tres pasaron. Caminaron de nuevo una gran distancia. Sirius calculó que se adentraban en una de las entradas del lago. El aire olía a humedad, seguramente estaba en los cierto.

Un hombre los recibió y los hizo pasar a una sala oscura y que olía a encerrado, como si nadie hubiera estado allí en años.

Varias personas estaban sentadas frente a una mesa. Sirius notó las raíces de los árboles y una que otra gota que resbalaba del techo. El lugar estaba alumbrado sólo por algunos candelabros de pie, grandes y negros. Se imaginó que la plata no era muy usada en ese lugar.

.-.Alessandra Ryddle- ella hizo una reverencia. Hablaba sólo un hombre del que Sirius no lograba ver su cara. Su voz se oía como si todos los humanos hablaran al mismo tiempo.- Vemos que ha podido convencer a la Orden de venir y que ha respetado nuestras de mandas, como que no fueran más de tres personas y que la Reina del Caos no estuviera presente.

.-.Sí, señor. Aunque ella y Dumbledore les mandan sus respetos y esto como prueba de paz.- Alessandra apareció una caja frente a ellos. La abrió y de ella salió volando en fénix de cristal que fue a posarse sobre la mesa. El líder pasó su mano sobre él.

.-.Siento ambos poderes, esta es una gran muestra de paz, Alessandra Ryddle. Ahora creo que es tiempo que hable claro.

.-.Señor.- comenzó la heraldo con voz suave.- Los magos no somos suficientes para vencer al ejército de Voldemort. Parece rebasarnos en número y armas. Yo, como exprese en nuestro último encuentro, pensé que los licántropos serían valiosos aliados. La Orden del Fénix está de acuerdo.

.-.¿Porque habríamos de ayudarlos?

.-.Primero, porque durante 28 días son humanos, corren el mismo peligro que nosotros a morir, lo sé. He hablado con licántropos durante años, ellos saben que durante los días que la luna no los lastima están en peligro. Segundo, señor, porque la guerra pide que ustedes tomen una posición. Yo conozco las leyendas acerca de la guerra milenaria que hay entre Vampiros y Licántropos. Necesitamos aliados fuertes para vencerlos, ya he comprobado, con mis propios ojos, que es posible.

.-.¿Cómo?- quiso saber el hombre.

Alessandra se giró hacia Remus y Sirius e hizo una seña.

.-.Él es Remus Lupin.- dijo con aire severo.- Mi esposo.

Sirius levantó la ceja y tuvo que concentrarse para que su quijada no cayera hacia abajo por la sorpresa. ¿Cuándo, por Merlín, había sucedido eso?

.-.¿Su esposo? Acércate, Remus Lupin.- dijo el líder. Remus se acercó. La mirada dorada del jefe se encontró con la de Remus, él se dio cuenta que uno de los ojos estaba ciego.- ¿Un licántropo? Sí, tus ojos me dicen que lo eres, pero también, por extraño que parezca, no muestran el sufrimiento de las transformaciones. Eres un licántropo desde niño, te mordió uno de los nuestros que ya ahora ha muerto. Nunca haz mordido a nadie, lo cual es remarcable y admirable. Eres poderoso y también… ¡Ah!- lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa.- Tú haz luchado como lobo contra un murciélago y como humano contra un Vampiro. Una vez hace menos de dos años, otra cuando aún eras joven…- guardó silencio.- ¿Diecisiete?- preguntó. Remus asintió.- ¿Por qué?- preguntó entonces el líder.- ¿Por qué no veo en tus ojos el dolor de tantas transformaciones, la pena perpetua que nos acongoja a todos? . ¿El dolor de cambiar de forma, de luchar contra la bestia, de perder sin remedio una vez al mes? . ¿Cómo?

.-.Mis amigos, señor, me han ayudado siempre. Nunca me han dejado solo en una transformación.

.-.¿Humanos?- preguntó el líder licano.- ¿Magos? . ¿Cómo…?

.-.Somos animagos.- contestó Sirius dando un paso al frente.

.-.¿Animagos?- contestó el líder.- Muéstrame.

Sirius se convirtió en perro y luego regresó a su forma original.

.-.¿Cuántos?- preguntó entonces.

.-.Tres… ilegales.- contestó Sirius.

El líder se quedó callado.

.-.¿Nombre?

.-.Sirius Black.

Un murmullo lleno la sala.

.-.¡Un Black! Alessandra Ryddle, explíquese. ¡.¿Un Black?.¡Su fama a llegado hasta mis oídos! . ¡Yo que soy un licántropo de nacimiento! . ¡Un Black, en este recinto, un Black de la dinastía que siempre nos ha lastimado, matado, perseguido! . ¡De la sangre que nos llama híbridos y nos obliga a vivir así, en la miseria, en la soledad, en el dolor!

.-.Él es el Black traidor que negó su nombre, su sangre y su herencia. Es él que llaman oveja descarriada, loco y, a veces, amigo. Es capaz de hablar con las criaturas. Un Urinusi habló con él, lo salvó y ayudó. Los caballos y thestrals lo reconocen. Él es el Black poderoso que recibió poder del caos. Por eso lo invité a aquí, señor. Él mismo a dicho muchas veces que no es un Black.

El líder miró interesado a Sirius. Las palabras de Alessandra habían hecho cesar cualquier murmullo.

.-.Acércate.- dijo el líder. Sirius obedeció.

.-.Desde cuando sabes el secreto del licántropo Remus Lupin.

.-.Desde los doce años.

.-.¿Cómo lo averiguaste?

.-.En realidad fue James quién lo descubrió, luego nos dijo a mí y Peter. Los tres enfrentamos a Remus una noche después de luna llena.

.-.¿Cómo lo tomaron?

. explicación, como nada más. Era el mismo Remus, amable y bromista que habíamos conocido un año antes, Peter se asustó pero también lo aceptó. Ideamos un plan para convertirnos en animagos y así poder acompañar a Remus en sus transformaciones. Lo logramos a los quince años.

.-.Hum.- el líder parecía sorprendido.- ¿Y ahora?

.-.Nada podrá separarnos, señor. Remus Lupin es nuestro amigo y hermano. Su condición no nos es relevante y somos capaces de lastimar a cualquiera que intente dañarlo por esa o cualquier razón. Los cuatro somos los merodeadores de Hogwarts. La licantropía no va a cambiar eso…

El líder y la sala parecieron quedarse sin palabras.

.-.¿Qué hacían en luna llena?

Sirius y Remus compartieron una mirada cómplice.

.-.Jugábamos señor y luego, cuando Remus volvía a ser humano, planeábamos que haríamos el siguiente mes. Corríamos, íbamos a Hogsmade, jugábamos. Éramos un perro, un lobo, un ciervo y una rata. Hablábamos de travesuras, nos mojábamos en el agua, hacíamos lo que los adolescentes hacen a nuestra edad… sólo que mucho más divertido.

.-.¿No tenían miedo?

.-.Éramos, y aún somos, jóvenes. No había de que preocuparnos, no había guerras, no había dolor, era divertido.

Los ojos del líder miraron a Sirius y luego a Remus.

.-.En tus ojos, Sirius Black, se ve que no mientes y que eres el Black que no es Black. En los tuyos, Remus Lupin, se nota la diversión de esas horas y la espera de la luna llena sin importar el dolor.- Se giró hacia Alessandra.- Y en ti, hija de traidores, veo una conexión con Remus que los hace fuertes y unidos.

Hubo un silencio nada incómodo, sólo un silencio en él que se notaba que ya no había nada más que decir.

.-.Los licántropos se unirán a la Orden del Fénix- comunicó el líder.- Si Remus Lupin es un ser humano allí y hay, por lo menos, dos más con un corazón tan puro como él de Sirius Black… nosotros estamos dispuestos a unirnos a ustedes. Sólo hay una condición. A la hora de luchar, cuando hayamos adquirido forma de lobo, ningún licántropo mordido o de nacimiento debe ver a la Reina del Caos.

.-.Señor ella…

.-.Lo sé, Alessandra, pero no arriesgaré a mi gente. Pronto veré a Dumbledore y hablaremos como hace mucho que no hablamos. Suerte con la guerra… los licántropos hemos decidió nuestra posición.

Alessandra le sonrió a Remus y Sirius. Los tres salieron de la sala sin saber que los ojos del líder estaban fijos en ellos.

.-.Oh, ojalá el destino no se cumpla.- Los de raza licana siempre habían podido dilucidar el futuro y esta vez era doloroso y negro.

* * *

James llegó a La Fortaleza esa tarde con un mal humor que había crecido durante el día. Había entrado a un despacho en el ministerio, al mando de Barty Crounch. Era difícil soportar a ese hombre, pero James lo llevaba bastante bien. Aún era un Auror honorario así que seguía en contacto con muchas áreas de interés para la Orden.

Después de un horrible día de trabajo había tenido una comida en El Bar Plateado. Jasmine se había casado en agosto y aunque seguía sintiendo algo por James Potter, la relación con su esposo era mejor que la que ella podía desear.

Había platicado con ella y otros clientes después de su comida. Eso había incrementado el mal humor que ya sentía.

.-.¿James?- Lily salió de la cocina con una lechuga húmeda en sus manos.- ¿Estás bien?

.-.Explícame Lily, por qué todos lo llaman ahora _él-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, _el_ innombrable, él _y tantos otros. ¡Es un ser humano como cualquier otro! No parece entender, están muertos de miedo, no puede hacer nada y alguien en el ministerio descubrió nuestros planes de aliarnos a los licántropos, El Profeta está tratando de que la gente pierda la fe en la Orden del Fénix y en el ministerio están más preocupados por una organización amiga que por sus enemigos. ¡No lo entiendo!

Lily le sonrió.

.-.Tú mismo lo dijiste… tienen miedo…

.-.¡Pero es irracional! . ¡Están molestos, la mayoría, porque queremos aliarnos a los licántropos! . ¡Cuando dije que no me importaba hasta Jasmine hizo una mueca! . ¡Híbridos, los llaman! . ¡Era como oír a la madre de Sirius, que gracias a Merlín descansa ya!

.-.¡James! No hables así de los muertos.

.-.No puedo evitarlo esa arpía me saca de mis casillas.

Lily le sonrió con suavidad.

.-.Puedo decirte algo que te hará sentirte mejor.

James la miró preguntando con los ojos.

.-.Está decidido, nos casaremos en enero.

La mirada de James se iluminó.

.-.¿Qué¡Oh, Lily!- Sonrió y se acercó abrazarla, ambos se mojaron por la lechuga que Lily todavía tenía en las manos.

.-.Elinor y yo hablamos, acordamos ya las fechas, ella se casará en una semana y media, ya tiene todo luego de irá de Luna de miel, aún no sabe si vendrá para navidad, y estará de regreso para nuestra boda a mediados de enero.

.-.¿Entonces nos vamos a casar¡Hay que prepararlo todo¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Lily rió.

.-.Pensé que podemos casarnos en Godric Hallow, recuerdo que tiene un hermoso jardín.

.-.Sirius podrá arreglarlo de otra forma.

.-.Y hay que rentar mesas y sillas, platos, habrá que contratar meseros y un cocinero, hacer la lista de invitados…

.-.Yo contrataré a quién desees Lily… y por mí puede venir medio mundo mágico.

.-.Habrá que conseguir mi vestido y tu traje, no podemos olvidarnos de nadie y…

.-. ¡Sí, lo que sea, no me importa!- dijo James antes de tomarla de la cintura y darle vueltas entre besos.- ¡Por mí podemos casarnos ahora mismo, solos (bueno tal vez Sirius quiera estar) y entrar a Godric Hallow! . ¡Ay, Lily!

Ella rió cantarinamente, la lechuga ya estaba en el suelo para entonces. Mientras James seguía balbuceando y Lily le decía que tanto debían preparar en otro parte, muy lejos se llevaba a cabo una reunión por la boda de Elinor Dashwood.

.-.Sabe qué riesgos hay en esta unión¿verdad?

.-.Por supuesto que lo sé.- dijo John. Estaba en Las Islas, en la junta donde el calvo presidía ahora. Desde la muerte de la Dama del Tiempo había tomado el mando.

.-.También sabe que su prometida ama a alguien más y que jamás será del todo feliz con usted.

.-.Me casaré con ella mientras ella quiera casarse. No me importa lo demás, puedo dejarla ir en cualquier momento.

.-.No podrán crear descendencia ni seguir una vida normal, tendrían que venir a Las Islas por varios meses al año… ¿Ella está dispuesta a todo?

.-.Sí señor. Cuando acepté mi misión no creí que me enamoraría de un heraldo y menos de la que ha estado a mi cuidado desde que nació, pero ella me ama y yo la amo, si ella quiere casarse conmigo me alegro, si no… supongo que no tengo opción.

El calvo miró a John de arriba a abajo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

.-.Tienes la bendición de la junta, cásate si así ella lo desea. ¡Pero cuidado!

Un humo espeso y negro llenó la sala.

* * *

Peter estaba sentado en una cama dura y algo vieja de resortes salidos. Estaba en una posada, casi de mala muerte, en las costas de un país suramericano. Estaba allí por cuestiones de la Orden y financieras. Había ido a ver una ascienda cafetera y ahora tenía que encontrarse con el ministro de magia para que le diera un translador trasatlántico para llegar a Inglaterra.

Se sentía solo y algo aparatado de sus amigos. Al salir del hospital, él había acompañado a James un rato, había tenido que viajar.

Estaba algo triste y la vela en la mesita no le daba suficiente luz. Se levantó y se sentó en una mesa. Comenzó a escribir cartas. Nada muy largo, aunque estaba esperando noticias de sus amigos. Ya le había llegado una carta de Elinor anunciándole su boda. Esa era una de las razones por las que tenía que regresar.

Una lechuza golpeó el vidrio y Peter tuvo que levantarse para dejarla pasar por la pequeña ventana. Entró con suavidad y tomó la carta. La lechuza revoloteó por la habitación sin hacer ruido.

_Querido Peter: _

Sé que no esperabas una carta mía ni ahora ni nunca, pero tenemos que vernos. Por una razón que no comprendo porque me dejaste vivir, sabes que yo si te hubiera matado. Fuimos amigos, Peter Pettigrew, antes de que tú pensaras que mis costumbres eran poco ortodoxas. Jamás te entendí como no entendí jamás a mi primo.

_Tenemos que vernos, sé que no estás en Inglaterra, pero necesitamos vernos. Narcisa está por casarse con Lucius Malfoy, tendré tiempo para verte. No tienes por qué responder enseguida. Pero en nombre de nuestra vieja amistad concédeme una entrevista. _

_Bella _

Peter Pettigrew leyó la carta. Sacó a la lechuza y guardo el pergamino en su maleta para olvidarse de él. No quería ver a Bellatrix Black. Sabía que ella también iba a casarse… ¿para qué le escribía? Siguió escribiendo su carta sin pensar en la de su antigua amiga.

* * *

Sirius regresó en la madrugada a La Fortaleza. No había rastro ni de James ni de Lily. Seguro que ya estaban dormidos. Estaba a punto de tomar el elevador cuando decidió que revisaría el correo, por si acaso. Se oían claros y fuertes los ronquidos de la señora Kellerman sobre su cabeza. Sonrió. Del buzón sacó una carta en un sobre azul cielo. La abrió al ver que era para él. Cuando llegaban cosas para la Orden llegaban para "Olia Firstweek." Él nombre lo había inventado Dumbledore. Por lo que Sirius sabía ella había sido su sucesora como heraldo de la naturaleza. Así que tenía sentido.

Abrió la carta y encontró una invitación para la boda de Elinor. Al verla y encontrar la fecha sintió que su sangre hervía.

.-.Veo que la encontraste.- murmuró una voz detrás de él. Elinor Dashwood llevaba puesto un vestido café con su saco y un pequeño sombrero. Parecía sacada de una película de los años veinte. ¡Hasta llevaba guantes!

.-.¿Elinor?- preguntó con una ceja alzada. Ella asintió.

.-.Quería hablar contigo sobre lo del otro día. Sirius, quería hacerte entender que quiero ser tu amiga, tu amistad es muy importante para mí… no podemos ser algo más, voy a casarme con alguien que amo.

.-.Sabes que nunca serás feliz con él.

Elinor no contestó. Sirius se acercó a ella.

.-.Es injusto. ¡No te das cuenta! . ¡Sé que aún sientes algo por mí!

.-.¿Qué? No siento nada más que amistad.

.-.Entonces por qué respondiste el beso, Elinor Dashwood.

Sirius la miró a los ojos. Ya estaban de nuevo muy cerca.

.-.Estaba aturdida.

.-.Mentira.- contestó él.

.-.¡Y si te quiero! . ¡.¿Qué?.! . ¡Voy a casarme con John!

.-.¡Vas a echar tu vida a la basura! . ¡No puedo ver como haces eso! . ¿Cómo vas a casarte con alguien que no amas!

.-.¡Amo a John!

.-.¡Mentirosa!

.-.¡Lo amo, Sirius Black! . ¡Ese beso no quiso decir nada para mí! . ¡Te odio! . ¡Te odio con toda mi alma! . ¡Déjame de una vez!

.-.Si no te importó, por qué lloras.- Preguntó el animago, pues ciertamente la mujer había comenzado a llorar.

.-.¡Qué te importa!- chilló ya enfadada.

.-.¡Tienes razón!- gritó él enfadado.- ¡No me importa! . ¡Sé que me amas¡No me hubieras besado de regreso si fuera de otra forma! . ¡Pero si quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con ese, por mí bien puedes ser infeliz! . ¡.¿Pero, sabes algo?.! . ¡No voy a dejar de luchar por ti tan fácil! . ¡Deje ir a Sara sin pelea y me arrepentiré toda mi vida! . ¡Tú no te vas a escapar entre mis dedos! . ¡No ahora que sé que te amo!

.-.¡.¡Tú no me amas!.!

Sirius se acercó a ella. Estaban tan cerca que sus narices podían casi tocarse.

.-.¿No te amo? . ¿Alguien que no te ama, estaría aquí discutiendo? . ¿Alguien que no te ama, te hubiera salvado la vida? . ¿Alguien que no te ama, congregaría sus últimos pensamientos a ti? . ¡.¿Alguien que no te ama, hubiera sentido que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos cuando John te rescato aquella noche?.! . ¡.¿Alguien que no te ama, te hubiera buscado como loco al darse cuenta que no estabas?.! . ¡.¿Alguien que no te ama no estaría llorando como estoy llorando ahora yo?.!- sí, Sirius estaba ya llorando.- ¿Alguien que no te ama, te hubiera besado como te bese, te estaría preguntando todo esto, te juraría que va a luchar por ti aunque ya no haya salida? Elinor te amo, puedes decir que no me amas. ¡No me importa! . ¡Pero yo te amo con todo mí ser!

Elinor lo miró.

.-,Déjame casarme en paz.- murmuró con voz temblante antes de salir del edificio.

Sirius se quedó solo.

* * *

**Diciembre 13, 1977**

En la siguiente reunión de la Orden del Fénix el jefe de los licántropos mandó a sus tropas. No había ya nadie en contra de la alianza y esa fue la primera sesión donde la Orden planeó su ataque. Lily Evans, como Alessandra Ryddle había prometido, estaba conciente que no podría luchar y al parecer James ataba alegre de que así fuera.

.-.Bien, bien.- dijo Moody con una sonrisa.- Antes de irnos quiero que todos se sienten.- Unas sillas aparecieron frente a él en varias hileras.- Siéntense.

Todos se sentaron, sonriendo a la cámara que Moody apareció. La foto que tomaron esa tarde representaba a la Orden del Fénix al final de su mejor época. Nadie recordaría después quienes eran los licántropos y quienes los magos. La guerra y paz harían que olvidaran.

* * *

NA:

Hola! Ya estoy de regreso! Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capi. Quiero decirles que el fanfic ya está terminado... quedó tal y como yo lo quería. Según las personas, afortunadas, que lo han leído se entiende todo y cierra a la perfección. Lo terminé el sábado pasado, lloré, grite y me sentí más feliz que nunca. Ahora escribo por primera vez algo de mi autoría y estoy todavía más feliz. Estoy segura que les gustará el final, por ahora aun faltan 10 grandes capis y cinco años (para el 81) para el final, así que todavía habrá para mucho tiempo.

Creo que comenzaré a subir capis cada semana.

Ahora sí, mi adelanto es que el siguiente capi se llama "De amores verdaderos" y es por fin la boda de Elinor. Elinor se casa... ¿qué sucederá?

Gracias por los rrs, me han muy feliz y mas haber recibido tantos en un capi que me gusta tanto, como le pasado.

Lady Lily: Yo sigo esperando tu rr por este capi!Y ahora me falta leer algo de tu ff... asi que yo tm estoy atrasada a ver si mañana leo. Así que estamos a mano. Ojalá si te haya ido bn en el examen.

Kittyen: Que bueno que te gustara el capi. Sí, fui a Inglaterra, a Londres y me encantó es genial... Hyde park, me enamoré de él y no sé,.. es genial hay una juguetería de seis pisos en al que riegas baba... y te vas a alemania? Supongo que hablas aleman... porque yo tm lo hago asi que ya me encuentro a alguien que también sabe! Pues por la escena en este capi ya no sé que has de pensar... no, no te voy a decir.. ya en el próximo capi lo averiguaras! Pues subí en cuanto pude :P la vrdd pero fuiste la única que respondió asi que gracias! Bueno pues para fin de año ya estaré esperando yo para verlo. Y de poco a poco se logra todo, y a veras... pues... lo del final, siento que no pueda ser "y vivieron felices para siempre"

Lucía: Si lloraste? Wow, esperaba que alguien lo hiciera, creo que mis escenas no están hechas para que llores -.- no sé porque pero eso siento. Jajajaja Sirius salió ya bastante en este, mejor? Dioses! Lo de Flor se pone cada día mejor, pero ahh! Todos los líos me desesperan tanto! Y que bueno que te gusto el capi.

Blanca: te hice llorar? Bueno no negaré que esa era mi intención. Que tal te fue en los exámenes? Ojalá bien. Jajaja yo pensé que ya muchos sospechaban que era Remus! Pues ya aquí estoy, aquí está el capi y tu ya estás libre así que ojalá te haya gustado el capi.

Pilitonks: si se que el combate es enorme, pero justo de eso trata ese capi. Puff... quie semana... y ahora con tantos examenes en cima.. porque sigues yendo con los scout si siempre te enfermas? Yo tm tengo exámenes de ef los odio y tm creo que es patético, aunque yo no tengo libro pero me molesta hacer examenes de esa materia. Y como te fue en los examenes? Ojalá bien. Y ojala te haya gustado el Eli-Sirius!

Andita: bienvenida, que bueno que te guste el ff y que te haya fascinado la primera parte. Gracias por lo de la imaginación, todos dicen lo mismo pero gracias. Pues el LJ hubo, pero el capi LJ principal serpa la boda que ya se acerca! Ellos también son mi pareja favorita! Jajajjaa tu tm estas enamorada del Sirius-Elinor? Aquí todos me gritan que ella no puede casarse... pero como le digo a todos, cuando este en el altar quéjense... No aún no, no falta tanto para ello, pero ya vendrá el momento de la traición de Peter. Gracias por las felicitaciones y sigue leyendo!

Ale: Pues ahora sabes que Ale se llama así por ti. Sí Ingrid es una preciosidad y me dolió mucho, mucho matarla... muchísimo. Si ya termine... lo sabes... y bueno el cpai que subía hora es el 17 y esto tiene 27 asi que quedan 10 capis para el final! YA... mira que lo de Elinor-Sirius ya se va a resolver, ya verás como, tendrás que esperar a la boda! Pero ya viene! No hoy no, pero en el final hay muchas... ya sabes que aficionada soy a eso.

LilyP.86: Gracias por escribir por fin un rr, me hacen muy feliz y siempre me hacen creer que vale la pena que esté escribiendo. Que bueno que te gusten tanto. Gracias por todo lo bueno que dijiste sobre ellas. Yo quieto mucho este ff . Pues la historia acaba en el momento en el que muere Lily. Justo allí termina, aún falta un poco, aunque como ya dije arriba ya termine y ya esta toda escrita. Lo de la continuación, ni idea, no creo. Todo esto debe terminar allí, ya verás porque y me alegra mucho que te guste tanto el ff... aun, créeme, queda algo por leer así que no te preocupes. Y que bueno que la historia de parezca fascinante. La historia tiene 27 capis y estamos en el 17 (este que puse fue el 17) así que aún quedan 10... no te preocupes. Que bueno que te cayeran bn Ingrid y que te gustara el capi. Sigue leyendo!

Y bueno, eso fue todo por hoy... tuve día libre y voy a escribir así que ojalá les haya gustado el capi. Sólo 10 capis para el final!

**Syringen**


	20. De amores verdaderos

Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece.

_Dedicado a Carlos Meza por su ayuda en la corrección de la primera parte de esta historia y a Alicia mi beta._

* * *

**¿De qué están hechos lo sueños?**

**II**

**El material de los Sueños. **

* * *

De amores verdaderos

**Diciembre 22, 1977**

Elinor Dashwood estaba sentada ya con su vestido blanco mirando al espejo. A lo mucho faltarían cinco minutos. Ya Lily había salido del lugar hacía tiempo, Sirius también había pasado por allí para después irse. Elinor trataba de respirar profundo y calmarse. Iba a casarse, iba a casarse con John… su respiración seguía siendo demasiado rápida. Ya alguien le había advertido sobre tener pies fríos antes de casarse y más en el mundo mágico donde aún no había divorcios. Cerró sus ojos.

Iba a casarse, era sólo cuestión de minutos.

Y estaba esperando oír la marcha nupcial. Se levantó y respiró profundamente.

.-.Estoy lista.- murmuró, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta pensaba en todo lo que había pasado sólo una semana antes.

Tomó el picaporte y mientras salía para encontrarse con James que la llevaría al altar sintió que su estómago se vaciaba. La marcha nupcial comenzó.

.-.Él no está aquí.- le dijo James en un murmullo. Elinor supo que se refería a Sirius y asintió luego miró hacia el frente y se encontró con John.

Iba a casarse…

* * *

**Diciembre 18, 1977**

.-.¿Qué prefieren rosa o azul?- Remus miró a James quien le regresó la mirada tan confundido como él.

.-.Paso.- contestó primero James. Remus parecía indeciso.

.-.Hem… ¿de qué color son las flores?

.-.¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?- comentó Peter.- Yo creo que rosa.

.-.No, no Peter, Remus tiene razón deberían todo tener una gama de color igual, eso sería ideal.- los ojos de Elinor brillaron. Dejó las telas que les había mostrado a sus amigos en una mesita a su lado y sacó un catálogo.- ¿Ustedes qué dicen rosas blancas, rojas o rosas?

.-.Pues…- comenzó Frank Longbottom, quien, aunque ya había pasado por algo así, jamás había sido requerido en cosas como esas.

.-.Sí tienes razón.- contestó Elinor.- Algo más original sería mejor. Tal vez azucenas, aquí dice que quieren decir "corazón inocente" ¿Qué les parece?

.-.Bueno, Eli...- inició James, pero Elinor lo cortó.

.-.¡Miren los crisantemos rojos quieren decir "te quiero"! No les parece perfecto aunque un Tulipán rojo es "declaración de amor"

.-.Pues a mí me gusta el Tulipán amarillo.- Sirius Black había entrado en el cuarto. Estaban en La Fortaleza, los cuatro hombres sentados parecían abrumados. ¿Dónde demonios estaban las mujeres?

Elinor lo miró y bufó.

.-.Voy a buscar a Lily.- dijo con frialdad.

.-.¿Qué demonios fue eso?- preguntó Frank.- A mí me gustan los tulipanes amarillos, son mi flor favorita. Un día le di un ramo de esos a una chica llamada Lesslie, aún hoy me gustaría saber por qué me lo aventó en la cabeza.

.-.Quiere decir "amor sin esperanza".- le contestó Sirius con calma.

.-.Oh.- fue lo único que pudo decir Frank.- Eso lo explica todo.

.-.¿Cómo sabes tanto, Sirius?- preguntó Remus.

.-.La abuela de James me enseñó. Esa mujer sabía más que nadie de plantas, yo soy su discípulo. Eso me recuerda, le dije a Lily que debían poner Iris Blancos en su boda.

.-.¿Y eso quiere decir…?- preguntó James con una ceja alzada.

.-.Esperanza.- todos se quedaron callados. Remus miró a Sirius sorprendido.

.-.A mí me parece correcto.- comentó Lily que había entrado en ese momento.- ¿Qué te parece James?

.-.Genial.- contestó él. Ella le sonrió.

Alessandra había entrado también. Se había sentado junto a Remus con una sonrisa.

.-.A ver Sirius¿qué quiere decir rosa negra?

.-.Te lo diré cuando me contestes algo¿cómo está eso de que tú y Remus son esposos y yo no me había enterado?

Alessandra rió. Aunque ya se había alzado un murmullo.

.-.Oh, Paddy, entonces creo que no vas a saberlo nunca.- se rió mientras cruzaba una mirada cómplice con Remus

.-.¿Entonces no están casados?- preguntó Sirius.

Ella sólo sonrió.

.-.¡Pues cásense!

.-.¿Ah? . ¿Qué te sucede ahora?- peguntó Remus.

.-.Nada, pero con tanto preparativo yo creo que todos deberían casarse ya.- Parecía algo molesto.- si alguna vez me caso, será en algún lugar como Nairobi.- Remus y Alessandra cruzaron una mirada cómplice.

.-.Algo lejos¿no crees?- comentó Alicia Longbottom entrando con Elinor del brazo.

.-.Sí un poco¿qué flores pondrás Elinor?

.-.Tulipanes rojos y creo que los vestidos de las damas deben ser rojos¿no hay problema Lils?

.-.Me veo horrible en rojo, pero estará bien.

.-.No te ves horrible con nada.- le comunicó James al oído.

.-.tonto.- le contestó ella.

.-.Pero aún hay tanto que hacer.- se quejó con pesar Elinor volviendo a sentarse en su silla.- ¿Qué creen los manteles blancos deben ser lisos o no?

Los cuatro hombres bufaron.

.-.Elinor antes que entres en esas necesito saber si Nelly puede venir. Cherise no puede cuidarla. El hermano de Cherise y su esposa habían muerto. Nelly había quedado a cargo de su tía y del buen Remus. Cherise estaba muy ocupada y le había pedido a Remus que Nelly estuviera con él hasta que tuviera que volver a un lugar parecido a la escuela primaria muggle.

.-.¡Claro que puede! Por lo que sé, Amelia también vendrá así que no te preocupes.

.-.Eli,-comenzó Lily.- Amelia tiene ya casi dieciséis años. Nelly tendrá ¿Cuántos? . ¿Siete?

.-.Sí.- contestó Remus.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar música en el piso de abajo.

.-.Bueno no importa.- Elinor sonrió ya tenía a las niñas que le ayudarían. Se volvió a lo hombres.- Aún no me dicen que opinan.

.-.Ehm… ¿qué te parece liso?- contestó Peter con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Diciembre 21, 1977**

Sirius y James estaban en El Bar Plateado. Sirius se veía realmente mal. Frente a él ya había un par de vasos vacíos en los que se notaba claramente que habían estado llenos de Whisky de fuego.

.-.Se casa mañana, se va mañana, mañana… ¿Por qué?

.-.Bueno…- comenzó James pero Sirius lo interrumpió.

.-.Es que sencillamente no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué va a sacrificar su felicidad por él?

.-.Ella me parece feliz.

Sirius lo miró agriamente.

.-.Sé que me ama, sé que ella muy dentro también lo sabe.

.-.Pero debe casarse con John, dio su palabra.

.-.Él la dejará si ella no lo ama.

.-.¿Y por qué no puedes hacer tú lo mismo? Estás luchando contra nada. Es una causa inútil.

.-.Creo que yo también te dije eso en Hogwarts. ¡Mira como acabaste! A poco de casarte con _Miss Right. _Le dije a Remus que estaba dispuesto a esperar por siempre. James, cuando la vi hace algunas semanas estaba dispuesto a que se casará con John, a amarla de lejos, a renunciar a ella… ¿Por qué tuve que besarla y enterarme que tal vez me quería igual que yo la quiero a ella? Sé que no será del todo feliz, pero si supiera que lo sería la dejaría ir. La amo con toda mi alma, no quiero dejarla ir. Ya no sé ni a dónde voy, todo me recuerda a ella, todo me hace pensar en ella.

.-.Padfoot, si ella cree que va a ser feliz… bueno deberías dejarla.

Sirius miró a James.

.-.Quisiera poder amarla y que ella se dejara amar, quisiera ser algo por ella… ¿sabes que haría por otro beso? Sería capaz de todo, de nadar hasta Las Islas, de subir la montaña más alta, de buscar a Voldemort, de… cualquier cosa. Quiero tenerla eternamente en mi mente. La necesito, jamás había necesitado así a alguien. Tengo miedo, James. Tengo miedo de que ella no sea feliz, tengo miedo de que se vaya, de que se aleje. ¡El miedo me persigue allí a dónde voy! La amo, James, tanto que presiento que podría ser ya una enfermedad.

.-.Sirius, yo… no sé que decir.

Sirius lo miró con los ojos ya algo nublados por el alcohol.

.-.Dime que debo hacer. Luchar, pararme frente al altar y pedirle de rodillas que no se case o… dejarla ir.

.-.¿Qué crees que ella quiere?

Sirius miró a James…

.-.Que la quiera en silencio, que no repita que la amo y que la deje casarse. Que la deje libre.

Bajó la mirada.

.-.Pero no sé como voy a hacerlo… aunque si Sara pudo yo también podré.- Cuando subió la mirada sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. James no dijo más.

* * *

**Diciembre 22, 1977**

Elinor estaba sentada en una silla terminando de alistarse.

.-.Te dejaré sola diez minutos.- le dijo Lily.- ¡No te muevas!

Elinor rió, pero asintió de buena gana. Se quedó mirando al espejo con una sonrisa en su cara. Cuando él entró, lo vio primero reflejado en el espejo y luego, cuando ella se giró, lo tuvo de frete. Sirius Black la miraba con sus ojos grises llenos de tristeza. No tenía traje, no parecía que fuera a estar presente en la ceremonia.

.-.¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó ella en un tono que variaba entre la sorpresa y la frialdad.

.-.Vengo a dejarte en libertad, porque nunca has sido menos mía que en este momento. Te amo, Elinor Dashwood y por eso te dejo ir. Es tu decisión ser feliz como lo desees y yo siempre seré feliz por ti.

Ella lo miró in entender.

.-.Te necesito, más que nada en todo este muerdo, pero te dejé ir hace mucho. Perdí mi oportunidad y es hora de que te deje ir. Te amo, como jamás había logrado amar a nadie. No quiero dejarte ir. Sólo sé que es lo mejor. No hay forma de que yo llegue a querer a alguien como te quiero a ti. No hay forma de que tú no estés en mi mente por siempre. De que seas mi equilibrio y, aunque ya sea tarde, mi destino hasta el final de los tiempos.

.-.Sirius…

.-.No digas nada. Sara me dijo que yo sería su último pensamiento, bueno tú serás el mío, quería que supieras que jamás dejaré de amarte, de soñarte o quererte. No sé por qué creí amar a Sara, tal vez porque sus ojos eran como los tuyos, porque no quería admitir que aún te necesitaba. Pero no voy a olvidarte y me tienes si alguna vez me necesitas. Ahora lo entiendo, sé que todo se perdió y que dejé ir mi oportunidad. Pero no sufro, Elinor, porque sé que serás feliz. Estás destinada a ser feliz. Ya no sé como es que cada segundo te amo más. Eres la razón por la que vivo, por la que me levanto cada día. Eres todo, Elinor Dashwood.

.-.Sirius yo…

.-.Shhh.- dijo él para silenciarla.- Ya sé que es una locura, que te vas a casar, que no hay forma de que algo pase entre nosotros, pero tenía que decírtelo, tenía que… sé que no deseas que te ame, sé que sólo quieres un amigo, pues seré tu amigo, seré lo que desees que sea. Porque ya me estoy volviendo loco, ya no pienso en nada más que en ti. Te amo y quisiera no tener que amarte. Te necesito y esperaría no necesitarte así. Te deseo y me estoy volviendo loco porque no estoy seguro si quiero seguir sintiendo esto. Me gustaría no tener que dejarte ir, que perderte, y aunque mi corazón se cae a pedazos y mi alma está hecha un lío sé que debo hacerlo, porque es la única forma de que tú seas feliz. Todo a terminado, lo sé y en cualquier momento caminaras por una alfombra roja para hacerte la mujer de otro, pero sabes algo Elinor siempre habrá una parte tuya que sea mía y lo sé y tu lo sabes también, como yo siempre seré tuyo. Y aunque me estoy volviendo loco, sé que debo hacerlo, porque no hago más que hacerte llorar y sufrir. Adiós Elinor Dashwood, la próxima vez que nos veamos serás de otro y mi corazón estará roto en pedazos que jamás podrán volverse a unir.

Él se dio la vuelta preparándose para salir del lugar.

.-.Sirius, espera.- pero ya era tarde él se había ido. Elinor tragó saliva y miró la puerta abierta. Cerró los ojos para que las lágrimas no corrieran.

* * *

Iba a casarse…

La cruel verdad estaba torturándola. Había querido decirle a Sirius que lo amaba, que ella también lo deseaba, se había dado cuenta de ello, pero ahora él no estaba y ella tenía que cumplir esa promesa, pero su corazón se estaba rompiendo y dentro de ella sabía que el de Sirius también.

Camino por aquella alfombra hacia Sirius. James la tomaba del brazo y le daba ánimos en murmullos imperceptibles, sólo ella podía notarlos.

Llevaba un velo sobre su cara y los agradecía, puesto que sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas. Llegó hasta John y él la tomó de la mano.

Sintió como todo a su alrededor se derrumbaba. Recordó las palabras de su madre y al instante trató de olvidarlas. ¡No podía estar dudando! . ¡No en ese momento! . ¡No!

_La felicidad está siempre en lo más sencillo e inesperado, quien busca mucho nunca la encuentra. No te aferres a lo seguro cuando sabes que no serás feliz del todo. _

¡.¡NO!.!

.-.Cuídala bien.- oyó como James le decía a John. Cerró sus ojos, respiró profundo y con la mirada fija en el sacerdote (un mago por supuesto) se unió a John.

.-.Estamos aquí reunidos para unir a Elinor Dashwood y John Crowford en sagrado matrimonio. Por el poder que me confiere el ministerio de magia y la iglesia comienzo está ceremonia.

Elinor ya no oía el parloteo, esperaba sólo la parte donde debía decir que sí, donde debía condenarse, donde se separaría de Sirius por fin.

John mientras tanto no dejaba de mirarla. Ya sabía que algo andaba mal, que alguna cosa no estaba bien en todo ese asunto. Quería sacarla de allí y hablar con ella, si no quería casarse no tenía qué. Quería decírselo, no quería nada más.

.-.Elinor Dashwood acepta a John Crowford como esposo...- había llegado el momento. Su voz le temblaba, sentía que a su alrededor todo zumbaba.

.-.Sí...- murmuró quedamente.

El sacerdote se giró hacia John. Elinor cerró sus ojos. Ya estaba, ya estaba hecho. ¡Y no había nada más que hacer!

.-.John Crowford acepta a Elinor Dashwood como su esposa para amarla y consolarla hasta que la muerte los separe.

Elinor miró a John y él entonces se dio cuenta de que una lágrima salía de sus ojos.

.-.No, señoría.- un murmullo de sorpresa llenó la sala. John se giró a Elinor y le quitó el velo de la cara.- Elinor, no voy a condenarte a vivir infeliz conmigo por siempre sólo por un juramento. Sé que no me amas y que en este momento no quieres hacer más que correr hacia aquél que amas y necesitas de verdad. Regresaré a Las Islas y no me volverás a ver. Te conozco desde que naciste y te vigilo desde entonces, eso no va a cambiar. Aún te amo, pero te libero de tu promesa. Ve con él, Elinor y se totalmente feliz.

.-.John.- murmuró ella.- No sé que decir.

.-.No digas nada.- contestó él.- No digas que me amas, no te unas a mi en matrimonio, no hagas nada más que correr hacia él.- John se acercó y besó a Elinor en la frente, luego apareció un tulipán amarillo.

.-.Amor sin esperanza.- murmuró ella.

.-.Ese soy yo, tú tienes toda la esperanza de este mundo. Ojalá nada interrumpa tu felicidad, Elinor. La mereces, mereces ser feliz. Ahora ve con él. – le colocó el tulipán en el cabello.

Elinor soltó algunas lágrimas. Besó a John en ambas mejillas y le dio las gracias una y otra vez.

.-.Te amo, Elinor, pero tú morirías por él.- le murmuró al oído y luego soltó su mano y le señaló la puerta.- Ve…

Elinor lo miró y tras tomar aire, salió corriendo de la sala. Sus ojos estaban brillantes y corría sin poder más. Había dejado caer el ramo en sus manos y sólo se quedó con la flor que John le había dado.

No sabía donde hallar a Sirius, pero algo en su interior le decía que él estaba cerca y así era. Estaba de sentado en un banco del jardín con la cara entre sus manos.

.-.¡Sirius!- gritó, él pareció no oírla. Corrió hasta él y ya cerca bajó la velocidad hasta estar frente a él.

Sirius levantó la vista y se encontró con la sonrisa de Elinor.

.-.¿Elinor?-preguntó en tono desvalido.- ¿Eres tú o estoy soñando?

.-.Soy yo.- contestó ella con una sonrisa. El sol brillaba y hacía brillar la nieve a su alrededor.

.-.¿Estás casada?- preguntó en el tono que había usado antes. Bajó la mirada.

.-.No.- le comunicó ella. Él la miró sin saber que decir.

.-.¿Q-qué?- alcanzó a decir sorprendido.

.-.John me dejó en libertad. Me libró de mi promesa, para vivir como quiera… y con quien quiera.

Silencio. Sirius parecía no creerlo.

.-.Yo elijo pasarla contigo. James me preguntó un día en quien pensaría antes de morir. No pude contestar, pero la respuesta es… en ti. Te amo, Sirius, tienes razón. No puedo vivir sin ti. ¡Nada me importa sin ti! Me pasó muchas veces que me encontré pensando en ti. Y ya no puedo entender como fue que llegué hasta aquí, al punto de saber que tú también me amas. ¡Oh, Sirius!

Sirius en ese momento se levantó.

.-.¿Lo dices en serio, Elinor?

.-.Si pudieras leerme el pensamiento, adentrarte hasta la parte más preciada de mi ser, te daría cuenta que te amo más que a nada, que soy capaz de dejar una existencia que aunque sé no sería totalmente feliz sería plena, por ti, tus locuras, tu amor, tu voz. ¡.¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?.! . ¡Siempre pienso en ti cuando estoy en peligro! . ¡Siempre pido por ti en mis sueños! . ¿Podrás disculparme por ser una idiota?

Él la miró y le sonrió.

.-.¿Si te perdono? Sería un tonto al no hacerlo. Te juro que te haré la mujer más feliz de esta tierra. Que haré todo lo que pueda para hacerte feliz, que jamás te dejaré ir, que buscaré la forma de ofrecerte una vida plena y feliz hasta en el infierno… nunca te dejaré ir de nuevo, jamás Elinor. Buscaré la forma de demostrarte que te amo.

Ella lo abrazó y murmuró a su oído.

.-.Ya lo has hecho. Fuiste capaz de sobreponer tu felicidad por mí, me ibas a dejar ir, ibas a dar lo que más querías para que yo hiciera lo que mejor me pareciera. Yo soy la que no te ha dado nada, la que jamás podrá probarte que te ama.

.-.También ya lo haz hecho. Decidiste dejar una vida plena, larga y feliz por un futuro incierto a mi lado. Esperé tenerte así, entre mis brazos, tanto tiempo que no me creo que esto no sea un sueño. He visto tu cara en todas partes, el viento siempre susurraba tu nombre, veía tu cara en las nubes, la luna, el cielo y ahora aquí estás y eres mía. Mía por fin.

Elinor lo miró.

.-.¿Sabes algo?- le dijo con una risita infantil.- Creo que estoy enamorada, ya no puedo negarlo, imagínate lo estoy de ti, de Sirius Black.

.-.¡Oye! A mí me parece más sorprendente que yo te haya amado tanto y por tanto tiempo sin importarme nada más. Vamos yo era Sirius Black él inalcanzable.

.-.¿Quieres saber que me dice a mí el viento?

.-.¿Qué?

.-.Que no estaré nunca más sola, te tengo a ti.

Él le sonrió. Y ella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sirius.

.-.Ahora Black bésame de una buena vez.

. usted desee.- contestó él antes de besarla.

Por primera vez en muchos años ambos se sintieron completos y felices. Al fin y al cabo compartían un amor verdadero que ya había vencido al tiempo.

* * *

NA:

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Ya está, todo resulto ¿no¿Les gustó? El plan original era que ellos no llegaran a casarte, pero como todas rogaron por que no se casara me pareció muy divertido llevarla hasta el altar. ¿Todas felices ahora?

Adelantos:

El próximo capi es "Por la eternidad..." veré si puedo subirlo el miércoles, no lo sé, pero espero. El capi trata básicamente sobre la boda de Lily y James. Pero no todo será tan fácil como parece... ¿qué es lo que le sucede a Lily?

RRS:

Ale¿Cómo no iba a saber quien eras? Y mas cuando firmas con tu nombre .. ¿Porque crees que Lily comenzó a hacer ese hechizo? Ni siquiera sabe si va a tener a Harry... Bueno ya aquí viste como termino el John-Elinor-Sirius

¡Que bueno que te siga gustado Ingrid, ella no debe ser olvidada!

Gala Potter: No te preocupes por los rrs, estoy segura que lees el ff, ya dejaras cuando puedas. Es en el próximo capi donde te enteras de la historia de Ale y Remus, si es que hay alguna. Lo de Elinor, espero que te haya gustado. Te gustaba Ingrid? Que bueno!

Pues no sé, pronto espero. El final me gusta muchísimo y quedó justo como lo quería... Pues, puede ser, a partir del final yo si recomendaría la caja de pañuelos :P

Niniel104: todo está muy bien y si ya me tenias abandonada .Entiendo, sé que sigues leyendo y me alegro que dejes rr de vez en cuando. Veo que te sigue gustado, lo cual me alegra bastante. Creo que ya estarás feliz por el Elinor-Sirius. Peter tiene un EA para él donde se explica el porqué espero haberlo logrado bien. Sí, Lily y James por fin se casan!

Blanca: Ya el Elinor-Sirius, ojalá te haya gustado como terminó todo entre ellos. No, Harry aparecerá... ya he dicho el ff termina justo cuando los Potter mueren. Pronto verás que sucede con Peter, el pobre... Ojalá ya estés libre y si es así, felicidades por tu libertad!

Lucía: Estoy segura que eres de las que está mas que feliz por el final de este capi... ojalá te haya gustado... ya se terminaron los líos amorosos... que pena... Que bueno que te gustará la de Lily y Petunia. Wow... Flor cada vez esta mejor! No! Pense que te alegraría que falten 10 capitulos para el final (ahora ya nada mas nueve) pero si faltan diez!

LilyP.86: Pues, por ahora están con Elinor y luego estarán ocultos. Sí, no sé si durante una buena temporada, pero espero que te gusten mucho... Sí, aunque en realidad es más para explicar como la guerra se alarga y una cosa que sucede más adelante... yo tm vi Underworld y me quede no sé... supongo que puedes decir traumada con la idea, cosa que repercutio aquí.

Kittyen: Sí, hay una juguetería de 6 pisos impresionante! Yo también estoy en el colegio alemán pero en México DF... a mí me gusta mucho el alemán, llevo tanto estudiándolo que me gusta más, aunque tm el inglés me agrada... se que es el Sprach... a mí me toca hacer el primero el próximo año por allí de Noviembre. Por aca no son muy estrictos pero hay que aplicarse un poco.

Sé que te gustó el capi sobretodo por el Elinor-Sirius... Bella quiere... oh, pues ya verás... no falta tanto para que lo averigües. Sí, termina justo con la muerte de los Potter, se supone que mi ff entra casi perfectamente dentro de la trama de HP. Cada uno de los personajes inventados tiene su destino que si te has fijado bien a los largo del ff es facil de averiguar (algunos como fue el de Ingrid) Claro que me siento realizada! Y ahora que comienzo algo de mi autoría estoy más que feliz! Pues... una semana? De pende si estoy de buen humor y sin mucho trabajo (escuela) entonces son los 5 días de otra forma los 7

Andita: Sí, ya ahora sólo quedan nueve :P. Que bueno que te guste!

Y bueno, eso fue todo por hoy... Ojalá por fin estén felices con el Elinor-Sirius...-ven como no soy _tan_ malvada. 9 capis para el final!

**Syringen**


	21. Por la eternidad

Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece.

_Dedicado a Carlos Meza por su ayuda en la corrección de la primera parte de esta historia y a Alicia mi beta._

AVISO: Aún tengo beta desaparecida entre trabajos y tareas, pido perdón por las faltas.

**°°°°**

**¿De qué están hechos lo sueños?**

**II**

**El material de los Sueños. **

°°°°

****

"Por la eternidad…" 

Cerró sus ojos para intentar disipar la imagen que, según ella, no podía ser real. Era una mujer de piel opaca que la miraba sin mirarla. Su cabello estaba trenzado en miles de trenzas delgadas, pequeñas y brillantes.

Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero no salió algún sonido. La mujer puso su dedo, largo y delgado, sobre sus labios dándole a entender que no debía hablar.

El lugar ella no lo conocía, pero sentía que lo había visto antes. Las grandes montañas de un verde aqua, el sonido atrayente de una cascada que llenaba sus oídos, la mirada blanquizca de la mujer, todo le parecía extrañamente familiar. La humedad pegajosa que sentía por su piel, los olores de especias que salían de los árboles y plantas a su alrededor, la bruma que comenzaba a bajar ocultando la cima de las grandes montañas, el olor profundo a agua salada, todo lo sentía familiar.

.-.Lily Evans.- murmuró la mujer en una voz cantarina y sería que Lily no pudo reconocer, pero que sabía que conocía.- Pronto vas a sellar tu vida junto a James Potter.

Los ojos de la pelirroja fueron los que mostraron su sorpresa.

.-.De esa unión, Lily Evans, llegará un ser en cuyos hombros recae la última esperanza del destino. Así, Lily Evans, te convertirás en madre de la salvación. No puedes dejar que nada se interponga entre tú y él.

.-.¿Quién eres?- preguntó de pronto sin saber como había recuperado su voz.

.-.¿No me recuerdas?- dijo y después soltó una risa cantarina.

Lily miró a la mujer, parecía un espíritu. ¿Dónde la había visto? Había sido cerca de…

.-.Ib.- murmuró.- La reina del caos esposa de Albus.

La mujer sonrió.

.-.No puedo decirte el secreto del caos, Lily, que cada una de nosotras lo descubre a su tiempo. Pero debes comenzar a descifrarlo antes de que sea tarde. Las profecías lo dicen, tu corazón te lo grita, las sacerdotisas en Las Islas intentaron mostrarte el secreto. ¡No dejes que la última oportunidad del mundo se apague!

.-.¿Cómo lo hago?- preguntó con arrojo la pelirroja

.-.¿Ves este lugar?- murmuró Ib.- Este mundo es de donde provenimos aquellos que sufrimos en vida, aquellos cuyas vidas son tan importantes y cuyos destinos deben crearse aquí… al final, Lily, cuando la muerte los saca de su vida en la tierra, llegan aquí. Casi todos los humanos llegan aquí al final. Esta tierra es su descanso hasta que comience la nueva aventura. De aquí fue de donde Isabel fue arrancada y a donde llegó.

Lily abrió su boca sin saber que decir. Ib le sonrió maternalmente y pasó su mano por los ojos de la mujer.

.-.Tienes que ser fuerte Lily, debes confiar en las profecías y comenzar a confiar en tu destino. No seas necia, por favor. Ya verás cuando nos volvamos a encontrar, como todo el sufrimiento fue necesario. Aquí descansarás junto aquel que amas por la eternidad. Ya no tengas miedo, dulce niña, que hallarás una recompensa al final.

Ib entonces se inclinó y besó a Lily en la frente. La pelirroja sintió que la llenaba un calor y paz especiales que no sentía desde hacía mucho. Parpadeó y sonrió débilmente.

.-.Ahora regresa al sueño y al dulce mundo que tienes cuando duermes y no recuerdes de nuestro encuentro nada hasta que sea tiempo. Sólo, por favor, recuerda que pronto deberás de comenzar a buscar el verdadero poder. Ahora ve, Lily.

Entonces, poco a poco, todo alrededor de la pelirroja se nubló. Cerró sus ojos para quedar inmersa en oscuridad. Del encuentro no recordó nada hasta cuando llegó el final.

°°°

**Enero 10, 1978**

Lily Evans intentaba sonreírle al espejo que le mostraba su reflejo en el vestido de novia que acaba de probarse. Seguía sin convencerle. Odiaba el velo y parecía embarazada en ese vestido tan pegado en el que a duras penas podía caminar sin caerse. Se sentía como embotellada y además se tropezaba continuamente con la cola blanca y larga.

.-.Lo odias ¿verdad?- preguntó Elinor que estaba sentada en una silla plegable con una copa de vino en su mano, el trato parecía ser lo único bueno en esa tienda tan cara.- Yo lo odiaría en tu lugar, te ves horrible.

.-.Gracias, Eli.- contestó con una mueca de disgustó Lily.

.-.Se supone que debe de gustarle.- contestó Alessandra.- No veo porque seguimos aquí. ¡Casi te has probado todos los vestidos de la tienda!

.-.Busco algo perfecto.- contestó la pelirroja.

.-.Pues yo no me comporté así, yo también esperaba que fuera perfecto y ni siquiera estuvieron allí y ahora se supone que…- Alessandra abrió los ojos dejando de parlotear.- no debo decirles nada…

Elinor y Lily sonrieron. Desde el día en que Sirius había preguntado si Remus y Ale estaban casados se había mencionado sólo un par de veces el tema. Las dos mujeres ya sospechaban de una boda romántica y que había sido decidida en el momento sin pensar mucho. Ambas miraron a Ale pidiéndole una explicación.

.-.Pues…- comenzó. Se había enfurecido más. Odiaba planear bodas, odiaba el vestido rosa que tendría que usar por haber perdido una apuesta con Sirius hacía dos semanas. Detestaba como Lily se veía tan tontamente preocupada. ¡Y estaba harta de comparar su propia boda con esa!- Fue en Nairobi como la boda perfecta de Sirius.- rió.- un chamán que creía que le estaba echando mal de ojo nos lo propuso. ¡Pero fue hace ya años! Tú seguías perdida en Las Islas, Lils… fue muy abrupto e increíblemente romántico, aunque no es que eso me importe.

Lily le sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro.

.-.Pues la vida de casada no te sienta tan mal, te ves igual que siempre.- comentó Elinor.- A mí seguro que me sentaría fatal.

.-.Sí, como digas.- murmuraron las otras dos sin creerle mucho a su compañera.

Lily comenzó a pasear por entre los vestidos una vez más. ¡Tenía que haber algo ahí que le sirviera! Quería que la boda fuera perfecta. Además estaba preocupada, hacia semanas que ya no se presentaba y que ella no podía oírlo. Había creído que cuando eso sucediera se sentiría aliviada, pero ahora estaba más preocupada que aliviada. ¡.¿Y si el había dejado de interesarse por ella?.! . ¡Que iba a hacer! . ¡Estaban en juego tantas cosas!

Escondió su rostro entre sus manos y negó suavemente. No había dejado de caminar por inercia. Fue por eso que cuando se golpeó contra un maniquí movió la cabeza aturdida y miró a su alrededor sin saber que había pasado. En el suelo había un vestido blanco. Elinor y Alessandra llegaron para saber que sucedía. Lily se volteó y les sonrió ampliamente.

.-.Ese.- murmuró.- Ese es el perfecto.

Las dudas acerca de su visitante diario se alejaron y miró el vestido blanco que la había cautivado desde el inicio. Era tan bonito que no pensó en nada más por un rato.

°°°

Narcisa Black fue prometida a Lucius Malfoy en noviembre. La muerte de Ingrid había desorganizado los Mortífagos, pero cuando se había encontrado la forma de recuperarse de aquel choque, Malfoy había pedido la mano de Narcisa Black en matrimonio. Voldemort no le había negado su deseo y Narcisa estaba ahora condenada.

La heraldo había perdido todo contacto con sus compañeros y era usada como arma. Jamás había sentido el poder supremo que los heraldos habían tenido en la gran batalla y por tal razón no lo perdería hasta que Lily muriera. En realidad el único que tendría el poder por siempre sería Peter.

Narcisa jamás había dejado de estar enamorada de Severus Snape, pero como ambos habían aceptado al separarse en Hogwarts, no serían libres hasta que Malfoy desapareciera.

Antes, cuando el compromiso de Ingrid y Lucius se había hecho público (por público quiero decir que salió en todas las revistas) ellos habían guardado una pequeña esperanza de ser felices, ahora la habían enterrado por fin.

La boda de Narcisa se celebraría poco después que la de Lily. La pelirroja vivía de momento en un apartamento que había conseguido. De hecho era de Elinor, la joven y John lo habían compartido. Elinor vivía ahora en La Fortaleza con Sirius y James. Con el primero tenía una buena relación que parecía ir viento en popa y el segundo era como su hermano.

Y Narcisa sabía donde estaba Lily. Esa fue la razón que cuando la pelirroja regresará de la tienda con su vestido blanco encontrará la puerta del departamento abierto.

Entró algo ciscada, intentó prender la luz. No lo logró. Dejó su vestido colgado del perchero y se adentro en el oscuro apartamento. Iba tanteando con sus manos lo que había a su alrededor para no golpear nada, en esa oscuridad abrumadora a penas y podía ver sus manos entre las tinieblas.

Parpadeaba y ni lo notaba, se sentía la misma oscuridad con los ojos abiertos que con los ojos cerrados. Comenzaba a preocuparse cuando llegó a la sala. Los muebles verdes brillaban de forma espeluznante. Las luces amarillas de las otras ventanas entraban por el gran ventanal que había y cuyas cortinas estaban corridas. Detalle extraño porque Lily siempre las tenías cerradas, sentía que el mundo la espiaba cuando estaban abiertas.

Se quedó mirando las luces embobada. Su respiración se había hecho más pesada y lenta. Conocía la sensación. Él se acercaba. Cerró los ojos para esperarlo, pero algo interrumpió el momento.

Una mano se posó en su hombro. Con un movimiento rápido se giró. Encontró una varita prendida y la cara de Narcisa Black. La mujer no había cambiado. Tampoco había pasado tanto desde su último encuentro, pero Lily pudo notar la misma tristeza que alguna vez había sentido antes. La misma que cuando Narcisa Black había dicho "No me hables de los sueños, que hace mucho que dejé de soñar."

No dijo nada, esperó que su visitante hablara. Se quedó mirando a la heraldo renegada y perdida.

.-.Necesito que le des esto.- murmuró por fin, después de minutos de silencio, Narcisa. Quitó su mano del hombro de la pelirroja y le extendió una carta.

.-.¿A quién?- preguntó Lily antes de tomarla y aún dudando.

.-.A Severus Snape.

.-.¿Qué?- preguntó alarmada.- ¿Cómo se la voy a dar? No tengo idea de cómo encontrarlo. ¿Por qué no hablas tú con él?

.-.No puedo buscarlo en el escondite de Voldemort. Si alguien me descubre...- Narcisa se estremeció.- Necesito que se la des, por favor.

La mujer cayó de rodillas antes Lily con la carta aún extendida. Sus manos temblaban y sus ojos estaban cristalinos y nublados.

.-.Es mi única oportunidad antes de… de- los labios de Narcisa temblaban ligeramente.- Me caso, Lily. Con Malfoy y necesito verlo antes.

Lily pareció conmovida porque cayó junto a ella y tomó la carta. Después abrazó a Narcisa.

.-.Se la dará, lo buscaré por todo el universo si es necesario y se la daré. Lo juro.

Narcisa se alejó del abrazo y le sonrió con tristeza.

.-.Te deberé mi vida entonces. Gracias Lily.

Y de la misma forma en la que había entrado, sin ser notada y como si fuera su hogar, salió. Lily no vio como la cara de la Mortífaga se cubría de lágrimas. Ella estaba condenada.

°°°

La luna llena se celebra ahora en los últimos pisos de la Fortaleza. Sirius la ha decorado al estilo más puro de "La casa de los gritos". Habían pasado tantas noches en ese lugar que no fue difícil imitar con magia un poco del bosque, con sus grandes árboles, y los muebles roídos llenos de polvo que poblaban el resto del lugar. Remus iba allí cada veintiocho días desde algunos meses antes de que Lily y James regresaran a Inglaterra.

El lugar tenía la cualidad de que los tres animagos y el licántropo se sentían como colegiales que corrían, aullaban y retozaban a los quince años. Esas noches ninguno se fijaba en que habían pasado por lo menos siete años desde entonces. El piso tenía un hechizo que evitaba que el lobo se saliera y que los ruidos tampoco atravesaran las paredes.

Así de pronto aparecían en la espesura de un bosque cerca de un sauce boxeador, porque hasta uno ficticio había, un ciervo, un perro, una rata y un lobo. Las correrías de años anteriores se repetían, las risas después de las transformaciones habían regresado y el humor, poco perturbable, de Sirius Black estaba en su apogeo.

Sentadas contra la puerta permanecían siempre Elinor y Alessandra. Una porque vivía allí y la otra por ser esposa del licántropo. Que Lily se estremeciera siempre, había hecho que decidiera mudarse cerca de Navidad; pues días antes había sido la primera luna llena que había vivido.

Cuando el sol despuntaba y Remus regresaba a ser humano el hechizo se deshacía y aparecía un lugar acogedor donde se curaban sus heridas con ayuda de ambas mujeres. Lily solía aparecer entonces y ayudar.

Ese día estaban los merodeadores tirados por el cuarto. Alessandra y Elinor había salido ya del lugar para preparar algo de beber y dejar a los hombres hablar. Ellas tenían mejores cosas que hacer que oír anécdotas sin fin.

.-.¿Y que haremos para tu despedida de soltero?- preguntó Sirius Black mirando a James desde un colchón en el que estaba tirado con aire cansado que invadía a todos.

James alzó una ceja incapaz de hacer más.

.-.Ya sabes esa noche desenfrenada en la que el novio y sus amigos, ósea nosotros, disfrutan de bebidas, mujeres y llegan molidos a la boda. Eso ayuda a que el novio no se escape a última hora.

.-.No creo que a Alessandra, Lily o Elinor les agrade la idea.- comentó Remus.

Peter bostezó.

.-.Por lo que sé ellas también tienen una despedida de solteras.- murmuró con pereza.

.-.Sí, pero en las suyas no pasa nada.- contestó Sirius.- La mamá de James organizaba de esas. Espiábamos para ver si había algo interesante. Es como esa celebración para el bebé. Nada interesante la verdad. Es la despedida de solteros la que vale la pena. Yo creo que deberíamos irnos a El Bar Plateado, pedir un salón y tomar hasta quedar como en este momento.

.-.¿Muertos?- preguntó irónicamente James.- Aún tengo que llegar a la ceremonia, Paddy.

.-.Lo sé, Jamsie, no te preocupes, llagarás.

.-.No creo que a Lily le guste tener a James en ese estado frente al altar.- Los cuatro hombres giraron con pereza la cabeza para mirar a Elinor.

.-.A mí ahorita no me apetece pararme.- le informó James a la rubia.- Ya será después Sirius.

Elinor bufó.

.-.Lily debería llegar en cualquier momento, nunca se pierde el verlos en estados tan lamentables.

.-.Eso.- murmuró de forma cansada Peter.- Sonó como la Elinor de quince años que me jalaba las orejas.

La mujer sonrió y caminó hasta Peter para jalarle las orejas.

.-.Ya se me había olvidado.- dijo Remus con una risita.- ay, no me parece justo que nos oigamos como viejos a los veintitrés.

.-.¡Ey!- chilló Elinor.- Yo sigo teniendo veintidós.

.-.Sea como sea no es justo.- Ale se había sentado junto a Remus y pasaba sus dedos por el cabello del hombre con cariño.- Míranos, parecemos ancianos.

.-.No deberías decirle eso a quién se siente joven.- murmuró Sirius quien se levantó muy rápido y se encorvó enseguida.- Mi espalda.- masculló para caer en el colchó de nuevo.

.-.A los veintitrés la gente no ha muerto y rebosa de vida- todos supieron que Remus se refería a Ingrid.- ¡No es justo!

Lily había llegado en ese momento. Sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos. Llevaba con ella la carta de Narcisa y se había quedado fuera del cuarto oyendo. Se pegó a la pared. Ingrid. Bajó la cabeza apenada recordando un punto de la profecía. Aún no le había dicho a nadie de ella. Debería hacerlo, tenía qué. Parpadeó y varias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. El destino la estaba matando.

.-.Sabemos que nos es justo.- murmuró Peter.- Pero no hay más. Somos los defensores de este mundo que va decayendo. Tenemos que aceptarlo, Remus.

.-.Y aunque ella se fue.- Elinor bajó la vista.- Sabemos que está mejor que nosotros. Ella nos pidió que no sufriéramos.

.-.También Marina.- murmuró Peter que gimoteó un poco.- Ella se fue con el corazón roto.

.-.La extrañas ¿verdad?- masculló James

.-.Sí.- contestó Peter.- Cada noche, cada minuto, cada instante de cada día. La siento aún a mi lado y se me rompe el corazón. Ella tenía un mundo blanco, el mal no existía, nunca dejó de sonreír, nunca dejó de darme esperanza.- Peter se pasó su mano por los ojos para alejar las lágrimas.- ¿Por qué se fue? Tenía el corazón desecho, la mente nublada, su mundo herido y el grito de su antigua amiga en su cabeza.- gimoteó de nuevo.- La amaba tanto, aún la amo, James. Jamás amaré a nadie como a ella. Y tengo sólo veintidós años. ¿Qué esperanza queda?

Se quedaron callados. La oscuridad del cuarto y sus caras llenas de abatimiento los mostraban vencidos y dolidos. Todos oyeron el murmullo detrás de la puerta que se abrió. Lily entró con la cara surcada de lágrimas y las piernas tambaleantes, cayó de rodillas. Respiró de forma entrecortada.

.-.Sí hay esperanza.- le dijo a Peter mientras negaba con la cabeza y apretaba los puños contra el suelo. Bajó el rostro y algunas lágrimas cayeron sobre el suelo de madera.- Siempre hay esperanza.- alzó la cara. Y miró a Peter con sus grandes ojos verdes que se veían más grandes y que lo perforaron, no sólo a él sino a todos en la habitación.- Todos tenemos miedo y nos sentimos ancianos, pero aún hay porqué luchar. Por Marina e Ingrid que nos esperan para cuando nosotros también terminamos con esta maldita existencia. – Pasó la manga de su abrigo por sus ojos y cuando mostró su cara tenía una gran sonrisa tatuada en ella.- Hay esperanza en todo momento. Yo lo sé. No estamos solos y no hacemos esto por nosotros, no luchamos sólo por nosotros. Luchamos por quienes vendrán y por personas como Nelly y Amalia que merecen un mundo mejor. No tenemos la culpa de haber nacido en la generación de la soledad. Sólo nos queda aceptarlo. Es nuestro destino y vamos a sacar de él el mejor provecho. Se levantó y caminó hasta Peter. Lo miró de frente y lo besó en ambas mejillas antes de abrazarlo.- No importa que pase o que sólo uno de nosotros pueda mirar el final, siempre habrá esperanza y la posibilidad de un recuerdo más allá.

.-.¿Qué dijiste preguntó?- Alessandra de pronto.- ¿La generación de la soledad?

Lily la miró y volvió a pasar la manga de su abrigo por su cara empapada. Luego se levantó y se sentó junto a James tomando su mano.

.-.Cuando atacaron Hogwarts iban por Sussan y Diana, estoy segura que las recuerdan. Cuando me enfrenté a Narcisa gané el acceso a una profecía. La última que me darían a conocer, aunque creo que antes del final habrá alguna otra sorpresa. Me la se de memoria.

Alessandra parecía impresionada. Se acercó a ella y luego retrocedió sin saber bien por qué.

.-.¿Cómo es?

Suavemente, con calma y de forma casi mecánica Lily repitió la profecía con sus ojos nublándose con cada línea.

.-.Habla… habla...- trató de decir Elinor cuando ella terminó.

.-.De cómo termina el poder del caos.- contestó Lily.- lo sé, pero no entiendo más. Pero esto nos muestra que aún hay esperanza. Podemos descifrar que va a ocurrir.

Un silencio expectante llenó la habitación.

°°°

**Enero 12, 1978**

Lily descubrió, por asares del destino, donde vivía Severus Snape en el directorio de Londres. No tardó en llegar por metro a un edificio gris, alto y lúgubre. Justo lo que ella se esperaba, lo que no se esperaba fue encontrarse con la casera en la puerta.

.-.¡.¿Quién eres?.!- le preguntó a gritos y con una mirada huraña.- ¡Seguro que vas con Holms, ya ayer le dije que dejará de traer zorritas a la casa¡Hacen demasiado ruido por la noche! Aunque.- la voz de la mujer (una señora de nariz prominente con un grano oscuro y con un pelo en la punta, con ojos saltones, un estómago que se notaba tras el delantal sucio de grasa y más usado que el trapo que tenía en su mano) se suavizó excesivamente.- Tú no te pareces nada a las otras. Ellas nos eran tan bonitas… ¿segura que vienes con Holms?

.-.No señora.-contestó Lily con cuidado. El nombre "señora" y la forma amable con la cual Lily habló sorprendieron a la mujer.- Busco a Severus Snape, tengo algo para él.

La señora la miró de arriba abajo.

.-.¿Vienes a ver al tipejo de la buhardilla que es el único en pagar a tiempo? Ese sí que debe tener suerte.

Lily se sonrojó.

.-.Traigo una carta de una buena amiga de él.

La mujer levantó la ceja.

.-.Para eso hay correo.

Lily se alzó de hombros.

.-.Bueno, eres bonita y me caes bien. Te recomiendo que subas directo, es hasta el último piso la última puerta, no hay pierde. Sólo cuidado con una puerta azul en el tercer piso, es la de Holms, que no te vea que de ese tipo hasta yo tengo que cuidarme.

Lily asintió. La mujer abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar para luego sentarse de nuevo en los escalones del pórtico a gruñirle a todo el que pasara. Lily miró el lugar que parecía lleno de termitas y apunto de caer. Parecía ideal para albergar Mortífagos. Caminó con paso rápido y subió las escaleras. El edifico tenía cinco pisos. En el tercero Lily miró de soslayo la puerta cerrada de color azul y oyó gemidos ahogados. Con una mueca de disgusto siguió subiendo con rapidez. Con inquietud y malestar logró llegar a la última puerta del último piso. Tocó tímidamente y la puerta se abrió. No había nadie.

Entró con timidez y llegó a un mundo completamente distinto al que había dejado a fuera. El lugar se veía impecable, limpio, arreglando, espacioso y sobretodo acogedor. Caminó por inercia adentrándose en el departamento.

.-.Evans, qué sorpresa. ¿Nunca te enseñaron a no entrar en casas ajenas?-Lily se giró y se encontró con una versión bastante más adulta y madura del Severus Snape que recordaba.

.-.Snape.- murmuró cohibida.- Yo… La puerta… estaba abierta… y… bueno viene porque Narcisa… bueno ella.- Roja como su cabello extendió la carta que le había mandado Narcisa y se retiró hasta la puerta.

.-.¿Narcisa?- preguntó Severus mirando a Lily expectante y luego a la carta.- Pero ella…

.-… Se va a casar, lo sé.- contestó la pelirroja.

.-.Entonces, la viste.

.-.Sí.- contestó Lily sin ánimos.

Severus la miró con nostalgia y luego abrió el sobre.

_Querido Severus: _

_Desde que nos despedimos siempre he guardado la esperanza de toparme contigo en un pasillo, de verte en una reunión. Sabes que estás bajo una máscara blanca siempre me llana de emoción, podría estar a mí lado, me digo. Siempre he guardado un recuerdo hermoso de lo que teníamos y aún me duele saber que nada de lo que pensamos será verdad. Ahora que estoy por casarme necesito verte una vez más. Necesito hablar contigo y me veo obligada a hacer esto, por mí, por ti y para intentar no ser más desgraciada en la vida que me espera. _

_Sabes que digo_

_Narcisa_

La carta brilló de pronto. Severus la soltó y Lily vio como de ella surgía Narcisa Black que abrió los ojos y miró a Snape con infinita nostalgia y cariño.

.-.Severus.- murmuró en un hilo de voz. Sus ojos se nublaron, pero pronto recuperaron la compostura.- Perdóname.

Él la miró a su vez sin poder creerlo. Lily ya no podía moverse de su lugar y ninguno de los protagonistas de aquel drama se percataban de ella.

.-.Perdóname tú a mí.- murmuró Snape.-Te prometí matar a Malfoy, deshacerme de él con mis propias manos, no he podido y comienzo a creer que jamás podré. No quiero perderte, Narcisa. Siempre creí que al final…

Ella sonrió cálidamente y le puso el dedo sobre los labios.

.-.Aún no llega el final, hasta haya queda aún camino, Severus. Sospecho que aún queda esperanza. Algún día estaremos juntos.

Él pasó sus manos por al rubia cabellera de la mujer. Ella le sonrió y pasó sus dedos por la cara del hombre.

.-.Cuando esté con él, cuando diga que sí, el sí es tuyo. Cuando deba darle descendencia, la descendencia es tuya. Y cuando se aparté de mi lado seré yo tuya por fin.

.-.No amaré a nadie, más que a ti. Será doloroso verte con él, pero seré fuerte.

.-.Antes de eso necesito que me prometas algo, por eso he venido.

.-.¿Qué?- preguntó el expectante.

.-.Cuando quede embarazada te lo haré saber; entonces, Severus, deja a Voldemort, por mí. Únete a Dumbledore y ayúdalo. Malfoy deberá caer con su señor algún día, así, tú y yo estaremos juntos. Yo trabajaré desde adentro tú…- su voz se quebró.

.-.¿Me pides que sea un traidor?

.-.Te pido que me salves de mi destino.- murmuró y le susurró al oído en un hilo de voz.- Te pido que no me dejes sola ahora que arruino me vida, porque además quiero que tú te salves. No quiero quedarme estancada sabiendo que tú también lo estás.

.-.¿Y tú?- preguntó él lívido.

.-.Sálvate que yo tengo mis propios métodos.- luego le sonrió y cerró el contacto con un beso.

Lily salió entonces del apartamento. Se paró en segundo piso. Podía oír al señor Holms y a la casera y sabía que más arriba se podía oír también, juramentos desesperados de amor.

°°°

Enero 14 1978 

Lily Evans estaba sentada en una silla dentro de una tienda. Era el día. Ya no faltaba nada para convertirse en la señora de James Potter, en su esposa… sonrió con ilusión. Una emoción irracional le recorría provocándole escalofríos. Se revolvía en su asiento. Aún no llevaba el vestido blanco, sólo esperaba a Elinor.

Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente para relajarse. El aire parecía ser más pesado cada momento y los escalofríos aumentaban. Miró a su alrededor. La sensación de alivio y felicidad estaba desapareciendo.

Se levantó y cerró sus ojos. El aire parecía estar lleno de ondas a su alrededor.

_Lily_

La voz se adentró en su cabeza y ella la dejó pasar tirando sus barreras con un sólo pensamiento. Pero la voz no regresó. El mismo sentimiento de vacío la inundo. ¿Qué iba ella a hacer?

De pronto no fue vacío lo que la lleno, sino desesperación. ¿Qué estaba ella haciendo? . ¿Esperaba oír su voz? . ¿Quería oírlo? El juego estaba pasando a ser demasiado. Sabía que era peligroso, ya una vez él la había lastimado. Aquella vez en el hospital. Él entraba siempre en su cabeza, pero últimamente no lo hacía y eso la perturbaba. Tomó su cara entre sus manos y negó con fiereza.

_¿Sabes lo qué estás a punto de hacer? _

_Sí_-contestó ella sin mover los labios.

_¿Tienes miedo? _

_Sólo de ti. _

_¿Por qué¿Cuándo te he hecho algo? _

Lily cayó de rodillas. La carpa desapareció, el suelo se alejó, se perdió en los confines de su mente, se sintió caer. Estaba perdida por fin.

_Siempre, cada minuto me causas más daño. ¿Cuánto tengo que esperar para veré al final caer¿Cuánto tengo que seguir soportando tanta muerte¡Detente de una vez, te ruego piedad¡Por ellos, por mí, por él, por este mundo herido hasta la médula¡Vuelvo a pedir piedad!_

Se hizo el silencio y Lily se quedó sola en aquel lugar negro al que había caído. La desesperación la llenaba, se levantó y miró a su alrededor asustada. De las sombras apareció un hombre.

_Sabes cual es el precio. _

_Es demasiado alto_- replicó ella.- _No puedo hacerlo._

_Entonces¿de qué te quejas? . ¿Por qué imploras, Lily? . ¿No dudas ya? Dime que dudas y te alejaré de él por siempre, te llevaré a un lugar donde no pueda encontrarte. Te conozco mejor que nadie, sé que para protegerlo harás lo que sea. ¿Quién te conoce mejor que yo? Yo que he vagado por tu mente durante años, yo que he hecho caso de tus penas y no los he tocado, yo que te escuchó y te adoro, yo que te necesito más que James Potter. Yo que soy quien te implora una oportunidad, yo que conozco cada sueño, cada placer escondido, yo que puedo prometértelo todo por una palabra, yo que puedo salvarlos a todos. Yo que te concederé el mundo… _

Lily bajó la mirada.

_Sabes que no puedo, que será la última vez. _

_Te encontraré allí a donde vayas, jamás podrás librarte de mí. _

Lily subió sus ojos que centelleaban con fulgor extraño en ellos.

_Sabes que sí._- Su voz retumbó por la nada que los rodeaba sin que ella hubiera pronunciado palabra. Por primera vez desde que se había condenado abrió su mente y le mostró cosas que ni James podía dilucidar y que ella no sabía.

Él se apoderó de ella un segundo y luego la dejó ir.

_Te mataré, pero serán los que amas los primeros en quedar. Cuando estés sola y desamparada, oh Lily… ¡Recuerda a Lord Voldemort que te estará esperando para crear un infortunio mayor al que conocerás entonces! . ¡Recuerda que te lo ofrecí todo: sus vidas, tus ilusiones, su amor, el mío! . ¡Lo haz rechazado todo, bueno, Lily olvídate de mi voz, de nuestros tratos, de tus plegarias y demás! . ¡Además eres una traidora! . ¡Me mostraste todo lo que eres y ya no hay marcha atrás, hablaste conmigo durante horas, por días, meses enteros y ahora te sentirás sola, porque al final de tu mente sólo quedará el vacío que dejo, Lily Evans! . ¡Ya verás, yo seré quien te destruya! _

La voz se perdió en la nada y Lily comenzó a ver borroso a perderse en su miedo y desesperación, a caer como un costal de nuevo a su cuerpo, a encontrarse en la carpa desprotegida y asustada, tiritando miraba a su alrededor. Confundida, perdida. Tenía que salir de allí, no podría casarse a menos que librará su cabeza de aquel ser. Tenía que liberarse, tenía que dejar de sentir la culpa. ¡Traidora! Gritaba su cabeza su corazón y su alma. Lily Evans se desmoronó y comenzó a desaparecer. Su contorno se hizo borroso y poco a poco desapareció del lugar sin dejar rastro, sin dejar mancha alguna.

¿A dónde fue? Nada más fácil. A buscar consejo de la única que entendía que era lidiar con él. Apareció en el cementerio, muy lejos de Godric Hallow y se sentó ante la tumba de Ingrid a pedir auxilio.

Sabía que Elinor la buscaría como loca en cuanto se diera cuenta de que había desaparecido, pero había cosas más importantes. Tenía que poder, tenía que caminar por esa alfombra hasta él sin sentir que no era digna. ¡No era digna de James Potter, el maravilloso defensor de los débiles que no caía bajo el yugo de la traición¿Cómo ser digna de alguien que estaría con los suyos hasta el final, que no con las mejores intenciones caía bajo algo turbio¡.¿Cómo?.!

.-.Dime, Ingrid. ¿Cómo lo miró a la cara sabiendo lo que hice? . ¿Cómo me paro frente a él y acepto el amor que me da? . ¿Lo merezco a caso? . ¡Lo amo con toda mi alma, no deseo más que pasar el reto de mis días con él! . ¡No deseo más que pasar la eternidad a su lado! . ¡.¿Pero merezco tal placer?.!- bajó la cabeza apenada.

.-.¿Es que ahora tienes miedo, Lils?

Ella se giró rápidamente y miró a James a la cara.

.-.¿Cómo no tenerlo?

°°°

James Potter tenía ya su traje puesto y daba vueltas de un lado al otro como un león enjaulado.

.-.¡Cálmate! No es tan malo- le gritó Sirius. Estaba desparramado en uno de los bancos con las piernas apoyadas en el respaldo del banco de enfrente. Sonreía y se veía algo incómodo en el traje.- ¡Yo soy tu padrino¡¿Qué puede salir mal!

.-.A partir de esa razón, Padfoot, encuentro un sin fin de cosas que pueden salir mal.- dijo Remus entrando. No se veía mal, aunque había sido luna llena, de hecho parecía muy feliz.- Los invitados van a llegar, Sirius, quita los pies del banco.

.-.Mientras no esté Lily, no hay boda así que no nos preocupemos por el banco.- comunicó Elinor entrando en un vestido rosa claro. Tenía el cabello arreglado en un moño apretado del cual salían cabellos que caían sobre su cara curvándose como caireles de comercial de televisión.

¿Qué?- preguntó Sirius.- Sólo hay que traer a Lily. Aquí tengo los anillos, hay que esperar a que el padre ese de algunas palabras el beso y ya.- mientras hablaba Sirius rebuscaba los anillos por su traje.- Ay, dejé los anillos en casa, ahora regreso, Jamsie. ¡No te preocupes!

Sirius desapareció y James fulminó con la mirada el lugar donde había estado.

.-.Ese era uno de los problemas que se me ocurría.- comentó Remus.- ¿Qué sucede Elinor?

.-.Lily no está en la carpa. Iba a ayudarla a vestirse… ¡Pero no está!

James dejó de maldecir a Sirius por lo bajo y le prestó toda su atención a Elinor.

.-.¿cómo?- preguntó.- ¿Lily se fue?

.-.Pensé que estaría aquí. Pero no te preocupes debe de estar dando un paseo. Es típico de las novias ponerse nerviosas, yo también era un manojo de nervios.

.-.Sí, pero tú porque amabas a otro hombre que no era con el cual te ibas a casar.- dijo de forma arisca James.- Creme que no me gustaría que Lily se pusiera nerviosa como tú.

.-.Que graciosos, James.- contestó la rubia de forma sarcástica.- Iré a buscarla.

James miró cono Elinor desaparecía. Sirius apareció entonces con un plop y mostró una cajita de terciopelo.

.-.Todo controlado, Prongs.- comentó triunfante.

.-.no hay novia.- le dijo Remus.

.-.Claro que sí. Lily es la que se casa. ¿Ahora tienes amnesia, Moony?

Remus rodó los ojos.

.-.Voy a buscarla, creo saber donde está.- masculló James. Dejó de dar vueltas y desapareció.

.-.¿Y a ese qué?

.-.Lily no está.- explicó pacientemente Remus.- James la fue a buscar.

Sirius lo miró y luego abrió la boca.

.-.¡Pues mi deber cono Padrino es ayudar! . ¡Vamos!- tomó el brazo de Remus y lo arrastró hacia el lado contrario de la casa. El licántropo no hacía más que debatirse. Los invitados llegaban en ese momento.

James apareció en el cementerio. No había dudado ni un segundo. Era lógico que Lily buscara consejo y el consejo seguramente le llegaría de los muertos. Caminó, casi corrió, con pasos rápidos. Ojalá tuviera razón. Si Lily se había ido… prefirió no pensar en eso. ¡Ella no sería capaz! O al menos eso esperaba.

Distinguió su cabellera roja desde antes de verla bien y un sentimiento de alivio lo llenó. Bajó la velocidad y caminó hasta ella.

.-.¿Lo merezco a caso¡Lo amo con toda mi alma, no deseo más que pasar el reto de mis días con él! . ¡No deseo más que pasar la eternidad a su lado! . ¡.¿Pero merezco tal placer?.!- gritó para después bajar la cabeza. James supuso que algo malo pasaba.

.-.¿Es que ahora tienes miedo, Lils?- preguntó para así dar a conocer su presencia.

Ella se giró rápidamente y miró a James a la cara. Sus ojos centellaron con tristeza.

.-.¿Cómo no tenerlo?- inquirió de regreso con aspecto turbado.

¿Qué?- James no entendía. Ella bajó su cabeza con dolor en sus ojos.

.-.Siento haberme ido de la ceremonia, pero es que él…

.-.¿Él?- ¿Qué estaba sucediendo allí? Su voz temblaba.

.-.James…- ella alzó los ojos instante, pero pareció arrepentirse pues los volvió a bajar.- Ciento lo que hice… realmente no era mi intención ponerme en contacto con él, pero parecía la única manera. Yo sólo quería que no te hiciera daño, no quería que le hiciera daño a alguien más.- uso sus manos sobre sus ojos.- Ya no quiero llorar, ya no quiero que sufran, que lloren, no quiero que siga. ¡Por eso desde hace un año hablo con él!

James cayó abatido junto a Lily.

.-.¿A que te refieres? Lily, por favor dime que sucede no entiendo, sólo me estás asustando.

.-.Hablo de Voldemort, James.

El hombre entonces pareció no sólo abatido sino también confundido y dolido.

.-.¿Tú… tú estuviste hablando con él?

.-.Sí.- murmuró Lily apenada.- No sé como puedo casarme contigo sabiendo que estuve en contacto con Voldemort, que realmente creí que sería capaz de defenderte de esa forma. Pero estoy tan dolida. Soy tan cobarde y miedosa. Tengo miedo de perderte, pero seguramente eso causé.

Tomó la mano de James entre las suyas y lo miró.

.-.Perdóname.

.-.¿Por qué…?- comenzó él. Ella abrió la boca para respondes.- ¿Por qué insistes en luchar sola?

.-.¿Ah?- preguntó confundida la pelirroja.

.-.No te voy a dejar ir, sólo porque quisieras protegerme.- le sonrió.

.-.¡Tú estás loco!- chilló ella.

El le sonrió.

.-.Lily quiero casarme contigo con toda mi alma. Sueño en formar una familia contigo desde que tengo doce años. Voldemort no va a detener eso, te amo y sé que tú me amas. Vamos a luchar juntos contra él. No intentes protegerme en secreto. Estamos juntos en esto y lo sabes.- ella bajó la cara.- Sé que tienes miedo, Lils.- tomó su barbilla y la obligó a verlo.- Yo también lo tengo. No quiero perderte, eres mía por fin, no te dejaré.- se quedó callado.- ¿Qué le dijiste?

.-.Palabras, incoherencias, cosas vagas, pero él leyó mi mente, por eso tomé Occlumacia en Italia. Decidí que cuando me uniera a ti dejaría de hablar con él, pero era tan desconcertante no oírlo, me hundía en un hoyo cuando no lo oía. Era tan horrible como pensar que tú podías irte.

.-.¿Sientes algo por él?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

.-.No, ha prometido matarme a mí y a todos los que amo. Pero es desconcentrarte, me altera los nervios… no quiero dejar de oírlo, sé que comenzarán de nuevo las masacres y él dolor.

James le sonrió y pasó sus manos por el cabello de ella y luego le dio un besó en la frente.

.-.Yo también tengo miedo pero estaremos juntos.

.-.¿Lo prometes?

.-.Sí.

.-.Ahora nos estarán buscando y tú aún tienes que alistarte.- Se levantó y extendió la mano.- ¿Vienes o no estás lista?

Lily miró la mano de James, luego retrocedió a su mente al vacío que había quedado allí.

_Lily. _

El llamado resonó en su cabeza.

_Lo que desees._

Cerró sus ojos y entonces tomó una decisión. No había marcha a atrás.

°°°

_Si alguien me hubiera, hace muchos años, dicho que terminaría aquí._

_Caminando hacía él, lo hubiera tachado de loco._

_Ahora sólo me parecería un profeta._

Lily Evans sonrió. Iba del brazo de Albus Dumbledore con su vestido blanco y su ramo de flores. Sonreía confiada hacia la persona que estaba frente a ella. La única con la que quería estar el resto de su vida.

_Nunca pensé que llegaría a amarte tanto._

_Jamás creí que este momento llegará._

_Sé que no pasará nada malo._

_Ahora te tengo a ti._

La miró sin prestar atención a lo que había a su alrededor. En aquel jardín, en aquel lugar, a su alrededor… ya no había nadie más que ellos. No estaba Sirius que sonreía junto a Elinor, ya no estaba Remus que, sentado con Alessandra, sonreía con felicidad genuina. Peter se había perdido, los pocos invitados eran ahora parte de la decoración.

.-.Te entregó a Lily Evans, James. Cuídale por siempre.- Albus se quedó de pie y James extendió la mano. Como media hora antes había hecho, Lily tomó la mano que le ofrecía y volvió a levantar sus barreras de Occulmacia para no escuchar a Voldemort, ni pensar en él.

_Si tú no estás aquí, yo estaría vacía. _

_Siempre me haz faltado tú. _

.-.Estamos aquí reunidos para unir a James Potter y Lily Evans en…

Las palabras del padre se perdieron. Quedaron solamente ellos dos acompañándose con toda su felicidad. Se miraban a los ojos, ambos perdidos en la mirada del otro. Lily sonrió suavemente. Ya no había duda en sus ojos, ni en su cara. Ella, como él, estaba segura de compartir el resto de su existencia con quien tenía enfrente.

_Yo no sé que haría sin ti._

_Sin tu sonrisa me volvería loco_

_Por ti sería capaz de todo… _

.-.Acepto.- contestó mecánicamente James sin saber como se había percatado de que era hora de decir aquella palabra.

_Te amo, Lily_

.-.Y usted, Lily Evans. ¿Acepta a James Potter…?

Lily sabía que se avecinaba.

.-.Acepto.- dijo con fuerza y luego le sonrió a James.

_Yo también, James. _

.-.En ese caso, si nadie tiene nada que agregar, con el poder que se me a dado los declaró Marido y Mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Lily le sonrió a James y el la besó sin esperar más. Se oyeron los aplausos de los invitados y varios chiflidos de partes de Sirius que se había olvidado de los anillos, como todos, y por eso había tenido que rogarle al padre porque no dijera esa parte. Al parecer la caja de terciopelo había estado vacía.

Lily y James se separaron y luego se sonrieron.

_Ahora estaremos juntos… _

_Por la eternidad, _

_Lo sé. _

Ese último pensamiento lo compartieron los dos, dándose ánimos para seguir hacia delante. Hacia el frente, por aquel camino sinuoso que no distinguían y que ahora compartían.

Porque así es, hay momentos en los que sólo sabes que ya nada más importa, que ya no existe. Esa noche no pensaron en la Orden, en Voldemort, en el futuro o en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el otro. Estarían juntos y nada los separaría jamás. Ellos estaban seguros de que podarían estar con el otro sin importar el tiempo. Y al final del día, seguían estando ellos dos en medio de la nada.

¿Qué sucedió esa noche?

Sencillo…

Magia.

°°°

N/A:

Ya está. No subí el miércoles porque comienzo exámenes y estoy hasta la coronilla de trabajo, pero no tardaré! Lily y James ya están casados... bien no tengo mucho que decir aquí. Sólo que espero que les haya gustado.

Adelantos: Bueno... el siguiente capi es el inicio del puente. Explico. ¿Recuerdan que dividí el ff en tres? Al escribir el final dividí la tercera parte en dos: el puente y el final. El puente son sólo dos capis y un EA muy importantes y luego ya los cinco capis del final.

El siguiente capitulo se llama: _Flechazo de esperanza. _ES la consolidación del trato con los licántropos, un ataque a... bueno ya verán y la creación de la profecía de Sybill.

RRS:

Andita: Supongo por el si si si, que te gustó el capitulo. Ojalá la boda de Lily y James te haya gustado también.

Kittyen: Jajajaja... s+i, el punto es que creyeran que se iban a casar! Que bueno que te haya gustado! Tengo 15 años cumplidos en enero. Ojalá ahora que hayas leído este capi tan tarde! Tschüss!

Niniel204: Ese era el punto... que creyeran que se iban a casar. Sí de ese capi tm es mi escena favorita! Ojalá te haya gustado el cpai!

Gala Potter: Jajajaja, como he visto, todo mundo creyó que se casarían... pero bueno está escrito para que crean que se casan. No, todos querían el Sirius- Elinor Ya aquí viste lo que pasó entre Ale y Remus y lo que se llevaban entre manos desde hacía meses! (además del consejo de licántropos)

Ale: Que bueno que te haya gustdo! Y bueno, lo de Lily ya aquí tuviste la respuesta. Algo lejos estabas, no crees Ale? Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi! Y lo de la Xime... si es ,mejor el Harry-Ginny... el Harry-Draco no me gusta ademas no es plausible, el Harry-Ginny sí y es muy muy bueno!

Trini: No te preocupes por los rrs, espero que tu problema amoroso y este resuelto y que el estudio no te estrese mucho. Ahora si te gusta John? Ya no volverá a salir, pero fue creado justo para decir ese dialogo. Ojalá te haya gustado también éste.

Blanca: No te preocupes, que bueno que te ha gustado y ojalá que este tm.

Syringen

8 capítulos para el final


	22. Flechazo de esperanza

Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece.

_Dedicado a Carlos Meza por su ayuda en la corrección de la primera parte de esta historia y a Alicia mi beta._

AVISO: Aún tengo beta desaparecida entre trabajos y tareas, pido perdón por las faltas.

**

* * *

**

**¿De qué están hechos lo sueños?**

**II**

**El material de los Sueños. **

* * *

Flechazo de esperanza

**Agosto 15, 1979**

Para discutir algún asunto la posada "La Cabeza de Puerco" es el peor lugar. Pero Dumbledore pensaba que para contratar un maestro y hacer una entrevista de trabajo era el mejor sitio.

Era una tarde lluviosa, fría y gris, la noche se acercaba y él tenía enfrente a una mujer delgada y de ojos amplificados por unas gafas. Parecía un insecto.

Apenas y la recordaba. En algún momento había pasado por Hogwarts, pero seguramente había sido retraída y tímida. Lo que traía a esa mujer a sentarse junto a él, era que una de sus antepasadas había sido una vidente. Una de las mejores y reales. Todo lo que decía en tono profundo se hacía realidad. Todo lo que veía en una bola de cristal, se hacía realidad. Todo lo que leía, todo lo que predicaba, cada cosa que decía sobre el futuro… todo.

A diferencia de aquella gran mujer, su tátara, tátara… lo que fuera nieta, no parecía tener el don.

.-.Señorita Trelawney.- murmuró. La mujer dejó de divagar acerca del Grim en el futuro de algún Auror y lo miró con sus grandes ojos moviéndose rápidamente de derecha a izquierda.

.-.Albus, sé que no cree que yo… pero es que…- su voz temblaba.

Dumbledore se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta.

.-.Creo que he oído suficiente, señorita Sybill. Minerva la llamará si necesitamos de sus servicios.

El labio de Sybill tembló. Albus se giró y tomó el picaporte de la puerta. Abrió sin mirarla. Se disponía a salir cuando un rayo cruzó el cielo. La habitación se iluminó, el trueno fue tan fuerte que hizo retumbar toda la posada. La vela cayó al suelo, apagándose en el camino. Dumbledore prendió su varita y se giró para mirar a la mujer. Tenía una mueca de terror tatuada en su cara. Abrió la boca y comenzó a hablar en tono fúnebre. Dumbledore no pudo moverse de su lugar.

* * *

**Noviembre 26, 1979**

Elinor Dashwood seguía viviendo en La Fortaleza, pero pasaba casi todo su tiempo en el hospital. Los ataques de Voldemort se habían intensificado y eran cada vez más frecuentes. Los únicos seguros eran los jóvenes que vivían todo el año en Hogwarts. Los heridos eran muchos, pero era mayor la cantidad de muertos. En toda Europa se sufría lo mismo. Las últimas navidades un ataque masivo al Callejón Diagon había dejado tantos heridos que de la facultad de medicina habían tenido que llegar estudiantes con poca experiencia a ayudar.

El tiempo que Elinor no estaba en el hospital daba clases en la facultad y su pequeño tiempo libre lo pasaba con La Orden, con Sirius o sus amigos.

En ese momento se preparaba para ir al hospital. Estaba buscando unos papeles que había llevado a su casa. Había estado haciendo una investigación muy importante para una posición medicinal que, según ella, revolucionaría la guerra.

.-.¡Sirius!- gritó y luego recordó que se había ido a trabajar.

Suspiró resignada. Tal vez los había dejado en el siguiente piso. Ojalá Sirius estuviera allí.

Pero Sirius Black trabajaba en el ministerio, era uno de los espías de la Orden en aquel lugar. Entre él y Elinor las cosas habían cambiado y mejorado. Estaban muy unidos y enamorados.

Elinor miró a su alrededor y bufó con enfado.

.-.Suficiente.- murmuró.- ¡_Accio carpeta! _

Un fajó de hojas salió de un cuarto y llegó volando con un calcetín arriba. Elinor la tomó y dejó caer el calcetín al suelo. Tomó su abrigo y salió del edificio. En el laboratorio no podía aparecerse y además prefería llegar caminando. Salió y bajó al primer piso donde saludo distraídamente a Rose Kellerman.

Dejó el edificio lejos. Hoy vería a Lily. La mujer estaba ahora casada y embarazada (se habían dado cuenta hacía poco) y Elinor le había recomendado pasar por San Mungo para la primera revisión.

La pelirroja trabajaba con hechizos experimentales y antiguos (la información la sacaba de los viajes de Ale y Remus) y parecía feliz.

James seguía en el ministerio y era uno de los miembros más activos de la Orden.

Elinor Dashwood llegó a la entrada de San Mungo y miró hacia los viejos maniquís antes de entrar. Había pasado tiempo desde que ellos se habían visto internos en un ataque o batalla. Las universidades habían desaparecido casi por completo. La facultad de medicina era una de las pocas que quedaban.

El mundo mágico había cambiado mucho. El ministro de magia parecía a punto de dimitir. Los ataques sobre él, eran tantos que muchos Aurors tenían que protegerlo.

.-.¡Elinor!- gritó una enfermera morena que llegó hasta ella corriendo.- Hubo otro ataque, tenemos enfermos hasta en el último piso.

.-.¿Ya usaron el desván?- preguntó. Tomó una bata y se la puso, caminó hasta su cubícalo lo abrió y dejó sus papeles. Estaban en el tercer sótano.

.-.¿El desván?- preguntó la muchacha confundida.- ¿No estarás hablando de…?

Elinor lo dio como caso perdido. El desván no se usaba nunca. Había varias salas que servirían, pero hasta ahora sólo Lily había estado internada allí. La rubia siguió a la enfermera por varios pasillos.

.-.¿De qué me voy a encargar?

.-.Varias mordeduras de Vampiro, uno o dos casi muertos que hay que tratar de urgencia… ya sabes.

"Mordedura de Vampiro" pensó la mujer. Realmente debía darse prisa con la poción. La alianza que tenía la Orden con los licántropos no estaba del todo cerrada. Los reyes licanos aún se negaban a que muchos hombres lobos entraran al campo de batalla durante Luna llena. ¡Era imposible controlarlos! Aún así, como humanos tenían una fuerza sorprendente y, algunos, eran más poderosos.

Elinor entró a una de las salas y sus oídos se llenaron de los gritos de un paciente. Negó levemente. La guerra no sólo estaba matando gente, estaba destruyendo vidas enteras. Se tragó sus lágrimas como siempre hacia y comenzó su trabajo dándole ordenes a la enfermera que pareció acostumbrada. Otro día más.

* * *

Alessandra y Remus habían seguían con sus viajes por todo el mundo. Los libros de las dos heraldos se habían ya separado en varios volúmenes. Aquel libro acerca de los heraldos había sido publicado y había una copia en varias bibliotecas.

Los esposos vivían en un departamento a las afueras de Londres cerca de una estación de tren. Era un lugar acogedor y ampliado mágicamente, algo pequeño sí, pero Remus y Ale se hallaban cómodos en él.

Ale trabajaba, cuando estaba en el país, en El Bar Plateado. Había instalado varios transmisores muggles por el lugar y monitoreaba conversaciones todo el día.

.-.No hay mejor lugar para planear un gran ataque que aquel que esta más concurrido.- solía decir varias a veces.

Remus daba clases en la academia de Aurors. Moody le había ayudado a conseguir el puesto. En sus transformaciones seguían reuniéndose los merodeadores en La Fortaleza. Alessandra había comenzado a tomar clases de animagia junto a Elinor. Parecía que progresaba mucho y cada día que las tomaba llegaba feliz a casa.

Aquel día, ambos estaban en casa. Alessandra estaba sentada con unos audífonos bastante grandes en las orejas y parecía aburrida. Era mucho más interesante en vivo, pero para su mala suerte aquel era su día libre.

Remus preparaba en ese momento sus clases de la semana. Se había levantado para poner agua a calentar. Comenzaba a hacer frío y la luna llena se acercaba, así que le apetecía un té.

Alessandra se quitó los audífonos y giró sus ojos azules hacia su esposo.

.-.¿Qué tal van las clases?

Remus suspiró.

.-.No muy bien. Muchos de mis alumnos de los cursos superiores que toman medios tiempos tienen mi edad. Pero también tengo niños de diecinueve. No hay manera de educar ahora, en cuanto uno es sorprendente sale a batalla.

.-.Eso sucedió con James y Sirius entraron a los Alfa con veinte años. James tenía diecinueve.

Remus asintió de mala gana.

.-.Ya lo sé, pero son Sirius y James. Tenían encima las secuelas del poder de los heraldos y siempre fueron magos sorprendentes, lo sabes tan bien como yo. Pero hay algunos que son niños, que morirán sin más remedio. James y Sirius estaban preparados para morir. Durante una época a James ya no le importó vivir, sabes que fueron sus años de oro como Auror, nada se le escapaba, atrapaba a todos los Mortífagos y mataba poco. Era el mejor Auror de la fuerza, porque no le importaba morir. Sabe, aún se le menciona mucho.

Alessandra asintió. Había sido cuando Lily no estaba, cuando James se había quedado sin razón para vivir. El ministerio siempre le pedía a James y Sirius que regresaran a servicio, pero estaba vez James tenía una esposa y una hijo en camino.

.-.¿Te preocupan los ataques?- preguntó Remus.

.-.Sí.- La mujer se levantó y caminó hasta un sillón donde se dejó caer. Remus la siguió con la mirada, después se levantó y se sentó junto a ella.- No ha sucedido nada de gran magnitud.

Remus dejó que ella reposará su cabeza en su hombro. Ella cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la tranquilidad que sentía cuando estaba con Remus. Sonrió suavemente. El hombre, mientras tanto, se dedicaba a observarla mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cabello oscuro de su mujer. Ella se estremeció ligeramente. Detrás de ellos había una ventana por donde estaban comenzando a rodar gotas de lluvia. El cielo estaba gris y la lluvia que parecía ya aguanieve caía con fiereza sobre la calle.

.-.¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó Remus.

.-.Creo...- murmuró sin parecer muy segura.- Oh, no sé. Tal vez debería buscar a Aensley… así sabría al menos si prepara algo.

.-.Tal vez deberías hablar con Sirius, él es un gran estratega.- le comentó Remus.

Ella levantó la cara y lo miró con dulzura.

.-.No tengo idea que haría sin ti- se enderezó y le sonrió antes de acercarse a besarlo.

.-.Saben había creído que alguien me llamaba, pero creo que sólo interrumpo.

Remus y Alessandra se separaron y miraron a un empapado Sirius Black en el umbral de la puerta.

.-.Ah, que agradable sorpresa.- dijo Remus.- creo que invoqué a un demonio.

Sirius lo miró de mala manera.

.-.Sé que acabas de limpiar, Moony, pero yo ahorita te limpio el piso. Además yo soy un ángel.

.-.Aja.- Alessandra se levantó.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

La cara de Sirius, antes jovial, se ensombreció. El matrimonio Lupin creyó lo peor.

.-.¿Le ha sucedido algo a Elinor?- preguntó Ale rápidamente.

.-.Estaba en el ministerio, pero salí por un café.- comenzó Sirius.- Los cafés del ministerio son muy malos, así que salí y caminé unas cuantas calles. Mi supervisora es un encanto, no le importa que salga.

.-.Deberías recordar que tienes novia.- le comentó Remus.

.-.Oh, si yo no quiero nada con Sabine, es sólo mi jefa. Pero bueno. Me tienes caminando en esta tormenta pensando en los últimos ataques de tu adorado padre, Ale, ya sabes cuanto lo queremos.- hizo una mueca de disgusto muy parecida a la que tenía Ale en su cara y se pasó la mano por la barbilla- Y se me ocurrió algo, sólo venía a pedir tu opinión.

.-.Escucho.- le espetó fríamente.

.-.Creo que si yo fuera Voldemort, atacaría el lugar más lleno del mundo mágico y el más importante.

.-.¿El ministerio?- preguntó Remus no muy seguro.

.-.¡No!- gritó Sirius.- también pensaba eso hasta que vi la seguridad del ministerio, no entra nadie allí sin que lo sepan, nadie puede tener un ataque sorpresa en el ministerio.- se quedó callado, parecía meditar algo importante.

.-.Te sigo.- le recordó Ale que parecía entender hacia donde iba aquello. Pero no podía ser, era demasiado arriesgado.

.-.Bien, el lugar que yo atacaría sería.- Sirius cruzó la habitación y colocó su dedo sobre un mapa de Londres que había colgado de la pared. Había chinchetas en cada lugar donde Voldemort había atacado y que aparecía en los registros de la Orden.

Remus y Alessandra se acercaron. Ella ahogó un grito. Era cierto, sí, tenía que ser allí. Se abalanzó sobre sus audífonos. Con su varita apareció varias cajas negras llenas de luces parpadeantes y comenzó a pulsar botones.

Remus miró el mapa y luego a Sirius.

.-.¿San Mungo?- preguntó confundido- Sería una locura.

Sirius asintió.

. la seguridad en cuanto llegue al ministerio, no fui por mi café, es mínima. Además allí están todas las víctimas que sobrevivieron y que los Aurors han logrado rescatar.- Sirius miraba el punto que había señalado como alucinado y hablaba sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

.-.Eso no es lo más importante que hay en San Mungo ahora.- les comunicó Alessandra.- Elinor está allí y su nuevo proyecto también. Si es tan importante como ella ha dicho y Voldemort se enteró…

Sirius la miró alarmado. ¡Iban por su Eli! Tomó su abrigo que había dejado sobre una silla.

.-.Voy a ir a buscarla.

.-.No irás.- dijo con autoridad la pelinegra- Tú vas a ir a buscar a Dumbledore y a un grupo de la Orden y te vas a dirigir luego a San Mungo, yo me encargo de Elinor.

Sirius suspiró con molestia, pero asintió. Remus se había quedado mirando el punto. Había tomado una chincheta y la había clavado allí.

.-.Remus.- murmuró Ale al oído de su esposo. Él estaba al tanto de la poción de Elinor.- Tú sabes de que se trata el proyecto. Será mejor que busques a dos o tres Licántropos y vayas para allá. Ten mucho cuidado.

.-.Tú también.- masculló él volteándose hacia ella.- No soportaría perderte.

.-.No me pasará nada. Soy tuya.- le recordó ella con una sonrisa.- Será mejor que nos vayamos.

Se besaron rápidamente y desaparecieron del lugar. Las cajas negras vibraban y una voz salía de los audífonos.

.-._¡Alessandra! . .¿Estás allí?.! . ¡Alessandra!- _Era la voz de James Potter.- _Lily ha desaparecido. ¡Alessandra! . ¡Responde, Alessandra!_

* * *

Elinor salió de una sala con la cara roja y nauseas. Tanta presión la hacía sentir mareada. Sería mejor que bajara por una poción.

Los quejidos de los pacientes llenaban sus oídos. Años antes se habría echado a llorar con tanto dolor a su alrededor, pero ahora, después de la gran batalla ya no tenía tantas lágrimas. Esa vez había llorado a tantos y tanto que apenas le quedaba fuerza para seguir.

Bajó al segundo sótano donde estaba el almacén de medicinas, pociones e ingredientes.

.-.Se ve mal, señorita Dashwood.- murmuró la enfermera a cargo del lugar desde su ventanilla. Tenía en sus manos la revista "Corazón de Bruja" y parecía concentrada en una audio novela que había en la radio.

.-.Lo sé.- murmuró Elinor.- No me siento bien. Dame un poco de poción para el mareo.

.-.¿Presión?- preguntó la mujer antas de internarse en uno de los pasillos del lugar.

.-.Algo así, estamos hasta el tope.

.-.Lo he notado, han venido por pociones como si en eso se les fuera la vida.- La mujer se rió de su propio chiste cruel, Elinor sólo hizo una mueca.- ¿Lo quiere concentrado?

Elinor asintió. La mujer regresó con un frasco que tenía dentro un líquido azul brillante.

.-.¿Cuánto…?

.-.Ni lo mencione.- le recomendó la mujer.- Vaya a tomarse ese brebaje pronto, digo no es que yo deba recetarle algo a usted, pero le recomiendo que vaya a los baños de aquí arriba. Casi nadie pasa por allí.

Elinor asintió con desganó y luego se alejó. Subió por unas escaleras blancas y chirriantes hacia el primer sótano. Se metió en el baño de mujeres y se apoyó en el lavamanos. Su cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas. En las escaleras casi se había caído. Sus ojos se nublaban y… se llevó sus manos a la cabeza cuando sintió un dolor frustrante dentro de ella. Era como si alguien estuviera martillando su cerebro. Miró a su alrededor con los ojos inyectados de sangre y llenos de lágrimas. Apareció con su varita un vaso y en el vertió un poco de la poción. La movió, era espesa y olía a pasta dental.

Comenzó a tomarla sorbiendo poco a poco el contenido. Hizo una mueca al alejar el vaso de su boca. No sabía nada bien, pero la cabeza la estaba matando. Se giró y miró en el espejo. Estaba realmente pálida. Dejó el vaso levitando a su lado y abrió el grifo de agua. El sonido inundó el baño.

Cuando había entrado un olor fuerte a tabaco la había golpeado, ahora ya se había acostumbrado a él. Puso sus manos bajo el grifo y sintió el agua en contacto con sus manos. Se echó un poco en el rostro, cerró el paso del agua y apareció una toalla con su varita, después de usarla la desapareció. Miró el vaso y con la varita lo movió suavemente en círculos. Lo tomó con manos temblorosas y bebió un poco más.

El baño no era muy grande. Tenía una pequeña ventana que daba hacia la calle. La lluvia se juntaba cerca del pequeño cristal. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró con cansancio.

Miró la ventana. Sonrió suavemente. Sombras pasaban por ella. Pies y personas. Escuchaba la lluvia sobre ella. De pronto, sin saber por qué, volvió su vista hacia el vaso. Lo miró detenidamente.

_Elinor… _

Con un estallido el vaso se le cayó de las manos y se rompió en pedazos en el suelo. El líquido azul se esparció por el suelo. Elinor miró a su alrededor. ¿Qué había sentido? . ¿Qué había sido esa voz? Se llevó sus manos a la cabeza. Respiró profundamente para calmarse. De pronto la pequeña ventana explotó. Los vidrios salieron disparados. Elinor apenas tuvo tiempo para ocultarse debajo del lavamanos.

_¡Elinor! _

Los grifos se fueron proyectados hacia el techo. El agua comenzó a correr y empapar a la joven. En cuanto el agua entró en contacto con la sustancia azul está brillo tan fuerte que la rubia tuvo que cerrar sus ojos. Dejó escapar un grito.

_¡.¡Elinor!.! _

La voz parecía gritarle en el oído. Sintió como toda ella se tambaleaba. Salió corriendo del baño con sus ojos hinchados. Corrió escaleras arriba sin encontrarse con nadie. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Gritó por ayuda. Nadie llegaba. Ya no se oían los gritos de los pacientes. Llegó al vestíbulo.

Todos estaban parados. Todo estaba parado. Miró el lugar con la boca abierta. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Se aproximó a la enfermera morena que había visto antes y le pasó la mano por enfrente de los ojos. Nada.

_¡.¡Elinor!.!_

El grito fue mucho más desesperado que los anteriores. Las luces del lugar parpadearon. Elinor tuvo que taparse los oídos y doblarse sobre su estómago.

.-.¡Señorita Dashwood!- gritó de pronto una voz. Elinor alzó la cara y miró a la enfermera. Todo se estaba moviendo de nuevo.- ¡Señorita¿Está usted bien!

Elinor abrió la boca. Sus ojos se movían de un lado hacia el otro. Ella había visto que no se movían. Ella los había visto, congelados… el grito.

.-.¿Alguno de mis amigos ha estado aquí?- preguntó ansiosa.

.-.No señorita, pero venga, vayamos por una poción.

Elinor negó.

.-.Se ve mal, señorita. Como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Tal vez debería llamar a un curandero.

.-.Estoy bien. ¿Qué me toca hacer ahora?

.-.Es su hora de descanso.- le recordó la enfermera.

.-.Olvida eso. Voy a buscar algo que hacer.- Caminó hacia las escaleras por las que había aparecido. La enfermera la siguió.

Había comenzado a hablar rápidamente acerca del estrés y lo que causaba en el sistema nervioso.

.-.No te preocupes por mí.- le comentó Elinor.- Ya te dije que estoy bien.

.-.Es que con tanto trabajo, señorita. Yo no veo la forma.

Elinor le sonrió con amabilidad. Había llegado ya al segundo piso.

Elinor se paró de pronto. El aire se había hecho pesado. Todo a su alrededor parecía ir más lento. La enfermera la miró con desconcierto. ¿Quién había encendido la cámara lenta?

_¡.¡Elinor!.! _

El edificio se tambaleó bajo el murmullo. Miró a su alrededor. Todo se había quedado parado otra vez. Lanzó un grito.

.-.¿Quién está allí?- gritó a la nada.- ¿Dónde te ocultas¡.¡Responde!.!

.-.¿Señorita?- preguntó la enfermera sorprendida de pronto.- Creo que está delirando.- le dijo a una persona que pasaba cerca. Tomó la mano de Elinor con suavidad, pero la curandera la alejó con fiereza.

.-.¡Estoy bien!- le espetó a la enfermera.

Miró a su alrededor. Había averiguado de donde venía la voz. Sentía las ondas. Jamás le había pasado algo así. Se alejó de la enfermera y salió corriendo por las escaleras. Escuchó los gritos que la llamaban.

_¡.¡Elinor!.! _

Siguió subiendo. No prestó atención a nada. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en subir tan rápido como le daban sus piernas. Con fuerza se abalanzó sobre una puerta de madera que cedió y la dejó pasar. Estaba en el desván. El gran ventanal estaba abierto, las puertas golpeaban la pared con fuerza.

.-.¿Hola?- preguntó Elinor mientras se adentraba en el cuarto. Parecía vacío.- ¿Hay alguien aquí?

_Elinor_

El murmullo venía del viento, de afuera. La lluvia entraba a cantaros por la ventana. Se acercó y estiró la mano hacia la cortina. Acababa de notar algo: estaba impregnada de sangre. Sus dedos temblaron iba a rozar la sangre…

.-.Elinor.- murmuró entonces una voz.

La rubia se giró asustada y miró en la dirección en la que había venido la voz. Un agujero negro parecía haberse creado en la pared. De él salió con paso firme una figura temblorosa y pálida.

.-.Lily.- masculló sin entender la rubia. Abrió sus ojos y se abalanzó sobre su amiga.- Lily, por Merlín¿Qué haces aquí?

.-.Tenía que avistarte. Vienen hacia aquí.- su voz se oía cortada y temblorosa, sus ojos estaban nublados y parecían perdidos.

.-.Pero Lily el bebé, tienes que pensar en el bebé.

Lily se llevó su mano al vientre y respiro profundamente.

.-.Vienen a destruir tu poción. Vienen por ti, tienes que irte.

.-.¡No voy a dejarte aquí!

Los ojos de Lily relampaguearon de pronto. La mirada que se formó hizo retroceder a Elinor.

.-.Vas a irte, Elinor Dashwood.- dijo con autoridad.- Ve a buscar tus papeles ahora. Sal de aquí. Llegarán en menos de cinco minutos. ¡No hay tiempo!

Elinor la miró con decisión.

.-.No voy a dejarte aquí.- le comunicó en la misma forma que ella.- ¡Lo sabes!

.-.¡Vete!- chilló Lily.- No puedes dejar que destruyan tu investigación. Esa poción es necesaria.

.-.Lily, el bebé. No voy a dejarte aquí, no en sus manos.- Le puso una mano en el hombro a la pelirroja.

.-.Vas a hacerlo.- la contradijo la pelirroja, se apartó de su amiga con brusquedad.- Puedo cuidarme sola, confía en mí. Sal de aquí, Elinor. ¡No puedo seguir deteniendo el tiempo!

.-.¿Tú…?

.-.Luego preguntarás. Vete. ¡Ahora!

.-.¡Lily!

.-.¡.¡Ahora!.!- Una ráfaga de energía y aire sacó a Elinor de la habitación. La puerta se cerró tras ella.

La curandera es levantó y corrió hasta la puerta. Trató de abrirla. No pudo. Sintió la desesperación infiltrarse en ella.

.-.¡Lily!

_¡.¡Vete!.!_

La voz llegó hasta el corazón de Elinor que miró la puerta y se alejó del lugar a la carrera. Bajó hasta el segundo piso donde de pronto regresó el movimiento y las luces.

.-.¡Elinor!- gritó la enfermera.

.-.Tienes que sacarlos a todos de aquí.- dijo con autoridad.

.-.¿Qué?- preguntó la mujer.- Señorita Dashwood, mejor la llevo a…

.-.¡No!- chilló, se alejó de la enfermera.- ¡Vas a convertir todo lo que encuentres en trasladores y los vas a sacar a todos de aquí! . ¡Mira que alguien llame al ministerio! . ¡.¡Se acerca un ataque!.!

.-.¡Es una locura! . ¡Estamos en San Mungo!

.-.Eso no los va a detener.- murmuró Elinor.- Matarán a todos. ¡Sácalos de aquí!

La enfermera miró a Elinor y luego se giró y corrió mientras gritaba órdenes.

Elinor bajó los siguientes pisos hasta el sótano tres hecha un remolino. Pasó dando gritos. La alarma ya sonaba por todo el edificio (por cuestiones de seguridad todos los edificios mágicos tenían alarmas por los ataques de Voldemort). Se oían desapariciones por todo el edificio y gritos de horror. Los enfermos estaban siendo llevados al ministerio y Hogwarts. Elinor sabía que la alarma sonaría durante tres minutos, pronto llegarían los Aurors y cuando llegaran no habría forma de desaparecer de allí.

Corrió entre los cubícalos y oficinas hasta la suya. Abrió la puerta, sus manos temblaban. Tenía que sacar su investigación de allí, lo sabía. Tomó varias carpetas llenas de papeles de distintos archiveros y luego los papeles que había llevado esa misma mañana. Lo redujo todo y lo metió en su bolsa.

¿A dónde iría? . ¿La fortaleza? Sí, esa era una buena idea. Se preparó para desaparecer cuando una visión entró en su cerebro.

Fuego. Subía hacía las nubes y coloreaba el cielo. No importaba la lluvia, las llamas consumían el edificio. Se oían explosiones. Abajo había un hombre. A su lado había una mujer. El hombre era una sombra oscura y difusa…

Todo se perdió en un remolino de fuego. Elinor dejó escapar un quejido. ¡La Fortaleza estaba en llamas!

.-.¿Elinor Dashwood?- preguntó una voz detrás de ella. Elinor se giró. Había un Mortífago detrás de ella.- Te pregunté algo.

Elinor no respondió sólo comenzó a retroceder.

.-.¿Asustada?- preguntó con una risa la Mortífaga. Era mujer, de eso ya se había dado cuenta Elinor.

.-.No.- contestó tajante la rubia.

.-.¡Entrégame la investigación!

Elinor la miró. ¿Estaba bromeado¿Cómo esperaba que se la entregara! Volvió a retroceder.

.-.Vamos, Elinor. ¡Dámela! No me hagas lastimarte.

.-.¡No!- La alarma se apagó en ese momento. Los Aurors debían estar ya allí.

.-.¡.¡Dámela!.!- Saltó peligrosamente, pero Elinor fue más rápida sacó su varita y lanzó un _Expelliarmus. _

La Mortífaga se levantó y sacó su varita.

.-.Yo no haría eso, Bella.- le comunicó una voz socarrona. Alessandra Ryddle sonreía. Tenía un puñal en su mano. Lo colocó con presteza en el cuello de la Mortífaga.- Vete de una vez Elinor.

La mujer lanzó algo por lo aires y Elinor lo atrapó: era un traslador.

.-.¡Vete!

.-.Ale, La Fortaleza.- comenzó. Alessandra bajó la mirada.

Bella comenzó a reír.

.-.¡Sabíamos que ella haría una buen trabajo!

Alessandra miró a la Mortífaga con seriedad.

.-.Vete, Elinor.

Elinor se mordió el labio inferior y después desapareció. Bellatrix gritó con fuerza. Se giró hacia Alessandra que saltó para alejarse de ella. Tomó su varita y miró a su alrededor. Los cubículos no parecían tener nada interesante más que… con rapidez hizo volar hacia ella una jeringa que contenía un líquido amarillo verdoso.

Bella se abalanzó sobre ella mientras creaba un hechizo. Alessandra se apartó y le clavó la jeringa en el brazo a Bella. Por aquel movimiento se había llevado una buena cortada en el brazo que ahora le escocía.

.-.¿Qué era eso?- preguntó la Mortífaga quitándose la máscara. Alessandra le sonrió.

.-.Espero que sea veneno.- dijo y salió corriendo del tercer sótano. Tenía que hablar con Sirius, no había tiempo para matar a Bellatrix. Algún día se arrepentiría de ello.

* * *

.-.Lily.- murmuró Diana Alviner con suavidad. La pelirroja la miró confundida.

.-.¿Qué haces aquí?

Estaba en su casa, se había acostado en el sillón. James llegaría pronto, le había prometido ir con ella al hospital.

.-.Es un sueño.- le comunicó Sussan con una sonrisa.- Se acerca el final.

Lily pareció confundida. Las hermanas se sonrieron.

.-.Estás dormida en tu sala. Tenemos que avisarte. Ahora que hemos terminado Hogwarts nos vamos, nunca nos volverás a ver.

.-.¿Qué?- preguntó con dolor en la voz.

.-.Lo sentimos Lily, pero así es esta vida. Nos vamos, vamos a seguir a Melizza cuando ella se vaya a la montaña sangrada, vamos a descansar y moriremos cuando tú lo hagas.

Los ojos de Lily se llenaron de lágrimas.

.-.yo… yo…

Sussan se hincó cerca de su amiga y le tomó la mano.

.-.Escucha Lily. Van a atacar San Mungo. Eres la única que puede detenerlo, la única que puede ayudar a Elinor, si destruyen esa investigación la guerra está perdida. Tienes que hacerlo…

Lily las miró.

.-.¿Cómo voy a llegar haya?

. tu poder.- murmuró Diana.- Para algo eres la Reina del Caos.

Lily asintió.

.-.Ahora cuídate y no flaquees Lily. Ya dentro de ti esta el salvador de todos nosotros… Ya verás como todo saldrá bien. Sólo recuerda que hay más cosas que el vacío.

Con esas palabras Sussan y Diana desaparecieron.

Lily abrió sus ojos. Estaba en el cuarto de San Mungo. Había estado recordando el sueño. No las volvería a ver.

Miró a su alrededor. La alarma había dejado de sonar. Los Mortífagos estaban en el edificio y este estaba en llamas. No pasaría mucho antes de que el fuego alcanzara ese lugar.

Cruzó la habitación y se inclinó sobre el cesto de la basura. Nadie limpiaba ese cuarto. De allí sacó varias imágenes. Eran flores en llamas. Las miró con sus ojos nublados. Las apretó contra su pecho y luego las dejó caer al suelo.

Regresó junto a la cama y se acostó. El calor se sentía ya. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por una sensación nueva. Lily Evans desapareció entre las sombras. Las llamas pronto consumieron el lugar y los papeles que había en el suelo.

* * *

Semanas después la Orden se reunió en Godric Hallow. Era una sesión de emergencia. El rey licano estaba presente. Al parecer Elinor presentaría esa noche el producto de su investigación. Desde el ataque a San Mungo no había hecho otra cosa que concentrarse en la poción.

.-.Señorita Dashwood¿podría pasar al frente?- preguntó Albus Dumbledore.

La mujer asintió. Se levantó y caminó hacia la mitad de la sala. Tenía en sus manos un tubo de ensayo. Un líquido opaco y humeante brillaba en aquel tubito.

.-.Esto.- murmuró.- Es una cura parcial contra la licantropía.

Un murmullo recorrió la sala. Elinor no se movió ni se inmutó.

.-.¿Qué dijo?- preguntó el Rey licano.- ¿Una cura?

.-.¿Parcial?- preguntó después Remus.

.-.Trabajaba en una cura total para los licántropos, pero varias de mis notas y pociones experimentales se perdieron en el ataque. Tardaré varios años en encontrar la cura, mientras tanto… esta solución hace a los licántropos más inofensivos y permitirá que mantengan su mente humana durante la luna llena.

.-.¿Funciona?- preguntó el rey.

Elinor bajó la mirada.

.-.Mañana lo averiguaremos, es luna llena y Remus la ha estado tomando.

Todas las miradas se fijaron en el hombre que asintió. El rey pareció pensar un poco.

.-.Si todo sale bien.- murmuró y fijó sus ojos en los de Elinor.- Todos los licántropos que hay en nuestro clan lucharan por ustedes.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Elinor. Podía ser, realmente podía ser que la guerra estuviera por cambiar.

* * *

**Agosto 15, 1979**

Trelawney abrió los ojos.

.-.Señor Dumbledore.- comenzó. El director dio varios pasos.

.-.Está contratada, Sybill, nos veremos el la última semana de agosto.- murmuró Dumbledore, aún no estaba muy seguro de lo que había pasado, pero esa profecía… era mejor mantener a esa mujer cerca.

La cara de Sybill Trelawney se iluminó.

.-.Entonces nos veremos Albus.- sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Albus Dumbledore se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla. Esa había sido una profecía real. De pronto recordó algo… alguien había caminado cerca de allí… alguien más había oído la profecía. ¿Cuánto habría oído?

Ocultó su cara entre sus manos. ¡Había una manera de vencer¡La había! Sólo faltaba esperarlo a él… al salvador…

_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca..._

_Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes..._

_Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como a su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce..._

_Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida..._

_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el último mes._

* * *

Hola!

Perdón por la tardanza. Entre los exámenes y el hecho de que el internet e mi casa está fatal no he podido subir este capi. Por eso, he subido también el capitulo 22 y el EA

Perdón por no responder rrs... estoy corta de tiempo...

Nos veremos en el capitulo 22.

**Syringen.**

7 Capítulos para el final 


	23. La Traición EA

Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece.

_Dedicado a Carlos Meza por su ayuda en la corrección de la primera parte de esta historia y a Alicia mi beta._

AVISO: Aún tengo beta desaparecida entre trabajos y tareas, pido perdón por las faltas.

* * *

**¿De qué están hechos lo sueños?**

**II**

**El material de los Sueños. **

* * *

La Traición

_"Nadie es del todo malo"_

Tiritaba en la celda fría a la que había ido a parar. ¿Por qué no llegaba nadie a rescatarlo? . ¿Por qué nadie lo buscaba? . ¿Por qué nadie lo extrañaba? . ¿Ya tan insignificante era para sus antiguos amigos, aquellos que le juraron estar con él por siempre?

Cerró sus ojos. Le dolía todo su cuerpo. La maldición _Cruciatus_le había dado tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta. La cela era oscura, fría, húmeda y maloliente. Él tenía miedo. Un miedo irracional lo invadía. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras se hacía un ovillo en el suelo.

_Calma, Pete. _

_Esfúmate.­_-contestó él.

Oyó la voz de aquella que había amado y que ya no existía. Maldito el poder de los heraldos que le hacía oírla, soñarla, verla casi como viva y no poder tocarla. Ella con sus ojos siempre observando lejos de él, con su sonrisa vacía, con sus palabras implorantes, con sus miradas perdidas, sin vida, deshechas, que parecían decirle que sabía mucho más de lo que él podría jamás imaginar. ¡.¿Por qué tenía él que sufrir esa condena?.!

Tenía miedo, el miedo lo invadía. Hasta con ella, revoloteando a su alrededor en su traje de ángel luminoso, se sentía solo, vacío. No sentía sus piernas y brazos. Tenía frío, hambre y una sed incontenible.

Escuchó pasos a la distancia. ¿Más maldiciones? . ¿Le esperaba una tortura continua hasta la muerte¡.¿Qué clase de destino era aquel?.!

.-.Peter Pettigrew.- dijo una voz suavemente.- Ven conmigo.

.-.No puedo levantarme.- dijo sin fuera el heraldo de la vida.

Bellatrix Black lo miró con impaciencia y con un hechizo hizo que se desmayara. Cuando volvió a la realidad estaba en la sala de torturas. Narcisa estaba frente a él.

.-.Únete a nosotros.- le dijo al oído Bella.- Y mi hermana no te hará sufrir.

.-.¿Eso es todo?

.-.Sólo tendrás que entregarnos a los Potter en la primera oportunidad. Es sencillo, Peter.

.-.¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- contestó él de forma fría. Sentía las cuerdas contra su piel. Quemaban. La silla en la que estaba sentado parecía hecha de piedra.

.-.Mi señor, pronto el tuyo, te dará lo que desees. ¿Alessandra te ha ofrecido alguna vez la vida de Marina de regreso? Mi señor, Lord Voldemort, la hará volver a ti. Viva como la viste siempre.

Esa imagen se quedó incrustada en la cabeza de Peter.

.-.Son mis amigos.- murmuró ya con voz temblante.

.-.¿Y qué? . ¿Dónde están ellos ahora? Los Potter están disfrutando de su felicidad. ¡Te abandonaron en mis manos! . ¡Te dejaron cuando los necesitabas! . ¡No sufrieron por Marina! . ¡Nada! . ¡.¿Dónde están tus amigos ahora?.! . ¡.¿Dónde está esa lealtad?.! . ¡.¿Por qué debes ser tú leal si ellos no lo serán?.! . ¡Pero si así lo quieres Peter, está bien! . ¡.¡Sufre!.!

Bella le hizo una seña a su hermana.

.-.Ahora Narcisa.

La rubia bajó la mirada y luego la clavó en Peter. Él sintió lo mismo que Lily, el día que le dio el poder a Narcisa. Dolor. Dolor en su más pura expresión. Comenzó a gritar, ya no se daba cuenta que las cuerdas de fuego ya no estaban a su alrededor, que había caído al suelo y se retorcía con más fuerza que con el peor _cruciatas. _Gritaba, pedía, rogaba y sentía como en él explotaba cada parte de su vida. Iba a morir.

La cruel verdad lo golpeó en el pecho intensificando el dolor que ya sentía. La mirada triste de Narcisa sobre él. El dolor no se desvanecía, aumentaba. ¡No estaba listo para morir! . ¡No estaba listo! . ¡Morir no era una opción!

.-.¡Muere o únete, Peter! . ¡La vida de aquellos que no te son leales, por la tuya! . ¡.¿Morirás, Peter Pettigrew?.! . ¡.¿Morirás?.!

El dolor disminuyó un momento. Peter escuchó cerca de su oído la voz de Bellatrix.

.-.¿Qué harás¿Decides morir?

Peter sintió la varita de Bella en su sien. Debía decidir en ese momento.

_.-.Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.- murmuró Sirius Black con su varita sobre un pedazo de pergamino. Líneas finas comenzaron a recorrerlo. _

_.-.¡Lo logramos!- gritó James mientras abrazaba a Peter.- ¡Logramos el mapa! _

_Peter__ le sonrió. _

_.-.Sólo queda algo en nuestra lista.- murmuró y luego hecho una mirada a un viejo pizarrón de corcho. _

_Remus__ se levantó y tachó de la lista el cuarto punto "crear el mapa merodear" decía. Justo a bajo se veía lo que les costaría un año más lograr. "Convertirnos en animagos ilegales"_

_.-.Ya verás, Moony.- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.- ¡Pronto estaremos contigo siempre! _

_Remus__ sólo sonrió. _

Peter comenzó a llorar. Bella le estaba dando tiempo. Si el dolor comenzaba de nuevo, el moriría tras una larga tortura en su celda. En brazos etéreos de la única persona que lo había amado de verdad. ¿Y para qué!

.-.Sólo tienes que entregarnos a los Potter. ¿Qué son sus vidas a cambio de la tuya?- la voz de Bella se oía más suave que antes.- ¿Qué son?

_.-.¿Estás bien, Lily?- La pelirroja estaba desconsolada sentada en una mesa de la biblioteca. _

_.-.¡No!- gritó ella, Madame Pince le echó una mala mirada.- Tengo que escribir un discurso y no tengo idea de qué diré. _

_.-.¿Para Halloween? _

_Ella asintió. _

_.-.Yo puedo ayudarte.- Lily alzó la cara y le sonrió a Peter. _

_.-.¿Sí? _

_.-.Para mí es la mejor celebración sin contar Navidad y mi cumpleaños.- Lily rió.- Es la que más me gusta. Mi mamá solía decirme… _

¿Valía le pena sacrificarla a ella que siempre le había aceptado¿La única mujer, además de Marina y su madre, que lo habían visto con querer?

_.-.¡Jamás podré!- Peter gritó al ver que seguía sin dominar la animagia._

_.-.Podrás.- le dio ánimos James.- Podrás, porque nosotros vamos a ayudarte. No hay forma de que no lo logres. El poder está en ti, Wormtail, sólo tienes que buscarlo. ¡Vamos no te rindas! _

¿O a él que siempre había confiado en él¿Qué logró encontrar el valor por el que fue colocado en Gryffindor?

.-.¿Dónde están ahora? Te van a dejar morir.- susurró Bella.- Yo soy lo único que tienes al final. Me dejaste y aún así te doy la oportunidad de decidir. ¿Qué vas a hacer, Peter? . ¿Morir o vivir?

Una nueva dosis de dolor recorrió de cabo a rabo al merodeador. Ya no podía ni gritar. El miedo lo invadía. ¡No quería morir! El dolor era demasiado, todo su cuerpo parecía desgarrarse y arder en llamas. Lo estaban lastimando en cada célula, en cada partícula. Caía, caía en un hoyo sin fondo, en oscuridad perpetua. Ya no podía oír sus recuerdos, ya no podía dilucidar a Marina. ¡Ya sólo oía las opciones que tenía!

Se revolvió en aquel hoyo oscuro. ¡No estaba listo para morir! . ¡.¡No lo estaba!.! . ¡.¡Aún quedaba demasiado!.! Chilló tan fuerte que el dolor desapareció. Narcisa había caído al suelo. Todo por el poder de Peter.

.-.¿Qué harás, Peter?- preguntó una vez más Bella.- ¿Morir por tus amigos que te han dejado solo o vivir entre triunfadores con sólo el precio de dos vidas? . ¿Qué harás?

Peter abrió su boca entre lágrimas, sangre y dolor. Aún sus ojos nublados por la oscuridad.

.-.Los Potter...- murmuró con suavidad.- Los Potter son tuyos, Bella.

Ella rió y lo dejó allí, a la mitad de la sala de vapor plateado tiritando. Había traicionado a sus amigos. Se había unido a Lord Voldemort y condenado sus vidas, ya no había vuelta atrás. Ya no había salida de aquella oscuridad.

* * *

_Unas palabras sobre Peter Pettigrew antes de cerrar este último EA. Lo que voy a exponer es mi opinión, así que siento si no está de acuerdo con la de quien lea esto._

_Como habrán notado a lo largo de este ff yo aprecio a Peter. Para mí debía tener cualidades para ser un merodeador y para estar en la casa de Gryffindor. El sombrero Seleccionador nunca se equivoca._

_Para mí James, Sirius y Remus encontraron en Peter algo y por eso se convirtieron en amigos. Los tres eran capaces de morir por él, la única razón por la cual Peter no lo fue, fue porque su valor moral era menor al de los otros tres. En una situación de crisis mostró el cobre, como dicen en mi país._

_En medio de la situación que presenté, con miedo y dolor, al decidir por la vida de una persona sobre la tuya… bueno pocas personas decidirán alguna vez la del otro. Peter fue humano, muy humano diría yo, al traicionar a sus amigos. Mostró que sus defectos estaban por encima de sus virtudes y que no podía dar su vida por aquellos que la darían por él._

_Esto no merece mi odio, de cualquier forma. Peter fue humano, lo aprecio porque el Peter niño, él que vivió con los merodeadores antes de traicionarlos y vender al matrimonio Potter debía ser amable, solidario y de alguna forma valiente e inteligente._

_Así expongo mis razones de porque Peter es el heraldo de la vida (un papel importante), porque no lo odio y porque lo hago traicionar a sus amigos dándole al personaje toda la verosimilitud que pude. Debía salir a favor de él que no puede decir nada y esperar que JK nos muestre al Peter que debía ser en una época pasada y que desapareció en la oscuridad._

_30 de Marzo, 2005_

_24:44 a.m._

ALCS

_"Nadie es del todo malo"_

**6 Capítulos para el final**


	24. Harry James Potter

Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece.

_Dedicado a Carlos Meza por su ayuda en la corrección de la primera parte de esta historia y a Alicia mi beta._

AVISO: Aún tengo beta desaparecida entre trabajos y tareas, pido perdón por las faltas.

**

* * *

**

**¿De qué están hechos lo sueños?**

**II**

**El material de los Sueños. **

* * *

Harry James Potter 

**Julio 23, 1980**

.-.¡Lily, respira!- gritó Elinor que Caminaba rápidamente junto a la camilla mágica en la que estaba su amiga. Medía el pulso de su, ahora, paciente.- Todo va a salir bien, Lily, tú sólo sigue respirando.

La pelirroja tenía pequeñas gotas de agua por toda su frente que se contraía en un ceño de dolor y frustración. Respiraba apresuradamente y con dificultad. Gritó fuertemente, otra contracción. Aquellos dolores insoportables habían comenzado hacía algunos minutos en Godric Hallow.

Los últimos meses su humor cambiaba de forma abrupta, solía pasearse por la casa mascullando a media voz palabras de consuelo. Tenía un dialogo constante y privado con aquel ser que tenía dentro. Aquel ser tenía ya ropa a montones, juguetes por los cielos y era, con forme la fecha se acercaba, más mimado y esperado que ninguna otra cosa.

Todas las personas que apreciaban al matrimonio Potter se pasaban varias horas hablando con Lily sobre el bebé. La pelirroja recibía los consejos con ademanes atentos y, como bien dijo James, distraídos. Lily no prestaba atención más que a lo que venía y que aún estaba dentro de ella.

.-.Ya quiero verlo.- le había dicho días antes a James mientras reposaba su cabeza en el torso de su marido.

.-.¿Sí?- preguntó él.- Yo también quiero ver al pequeño mounstrito que se acerca.

Lily le sonrió con cariño.

.-.Te imaginas sus ojitos, deben de ser tan lindos y...- Lily miró sus manos de forma concentrada, como si el bebé fuera a aparecer allí de un momento a otro.- Ya quiero tener a nuestro hijo.

James la miró. Aquellas palabras se repetían en ese momento por su cabeza. Caminaba con la mano de Lily entre las suyas. La mujer apretaba fuertemente cada vez que una nueva contracción le recorría, por lo demás parecía apacible y sonriente.

.-.¡Padrino pasando!- la voz de Sirius se mezcló con la de otros pacientes.

.-.No puedes pasar a la sala de parto.- le cortó su novia en cuanto llegó. Sirius la besó en la mejilla y frunció el ceño.

.-.¿No?- preguntó. Miró a la rubia con la mejor cara de niño bueno que consiguió.- ¡Pero soy el padrino!

.-.Está prohibido.- le espetó ella.- Alessandra y Remus deben de estar por llagar, ve a acompañarlos.- luego se giró a James.- ¿Te vas a quedar?

.-.Bueno...- James bajó la mirada hacia Lily.

.-.No te alejes de mí, te necesito.- susurró ella antes de hacer una mueca de dolor.- Lo siento, Eli, ya viene.- gritó de dolor.- ¡Podemos concentrarnos voy a dar a luz a este niño sin anestesia!

.-.¿No sabías? Los magos creen que a lo natural es lo mejor.- dijo Elinor.

Lily chilló y apretó con más fuerza la mano de James, quien hizo una mueca de dolor. Sirius seguía la camilla mascullando cosas acerca de que era el padrino…

.-.¡.¿Cómo?.!- chilló miró a su amiga.- ¡No pienso parir como en el siglo pasado!- volvió a gritar.

.-.Prepara la sala.- Le Elinor dijo con rapidez a la enfermera morena que ya conocemos.- Y Sirius, por favor, deja de gritar y vete a la sala de espera o ve a la tienda, no sé pero vete… ¡Ahora!

Lily chilló con más fuerza. Elinor se inclinó hacia ella, Lily la miró suplicante y luego cerró sus ojos con un suspiro ahogado. La presión en la mano de James disminuyó considerablemente. Sirius ya se había alejado, pero esta vez iba murmurando sobre la tienda de regalos.

.-.¿Es... es normal?- preguntó James de forma temblorosa.

Elinor se agachó sobre Lily, respiraba pero parecía desmayada. Tocó la frente de la Reina del Caos.

.-.¡Está hirviendo!- chilló asustada. Tomó la muñeca de si amiga y cerró sus ojos.- ¡Necesito calmantes y una poción para traerla en sí!

Lily abrió la boca y comenzó a mascullar con suavidad. James sólo siguió los labios de su esposa. ¿Y ahora que sucedía?

* * *

La sala estaba llena de niebla y vapor de agua. Cerró sus ojos repasando mentalmente el lugar pequeño y neblinoso en él que estaba. No era grande, parecía que una barrera evitaba que viera más haya de lo que parecía una sala algo grande. Se colocó sus manos en su vientre. Sentía al bebé dentro de ella. Sonrió.

.-.Ya pronto, pequeño, pronto.- murmuró en un hilo de voz.

.-.Sí, Lily, pronto.

La pelirroja alzó la cara sorprendida y se encontró con una mujer alta de cabellos de fuego y ojos brillantes: uno verde y el otro azul.

Abrió su boca varias veces sin saber que decir. La mujer le sonrió con suavidad. En su nariz y los alrededores de su boca aparecieron pequeñas arrugas. Lily las miró impresionada, entonces notó que el cabello rojo estaba ya, también, plagado de cabellos plateados que brillaban.

.-.Creo que me dan un aire más sabio. Sí, decididamente me veo más sabia que cuando nos vimos por primera vez.

Lily le sonrió con suavidad y se adelantó.

.-.Melizza.- murmuró antes de abrazarla.- ¿Vienes a despedirte?

.-.No podría irme a esperar la muerte de otra manera. Sussan y Diana ya me esperan.

.-.Son tan jóvenes.

.-.¿Y tú no?

.-.¿Hablas de...?- Lily se quedó muda.- Hasta ahora todo está bien.

.-.Tienes que escuchar bien mis palabras Lily. En tu vientre esta quien nos salvará a todos. No puedes dejar que nada le sucederá.

Un brillo lleno de angustia apareció en los ojos de Melizza.

.-.Te concedí el poder.- comentó de forma distraída. Le colocó una mano en su hombro y le sonrió con alegría contenida.- Te vi cuando comenzaste a aceptarlo, cuando te lo tomaste con todo tu corazón y lo dejaste por fin llegar a la cima de su capacidad... pero aún hay más. Hay más poder del que crees en ti.- Una lágrima resbaló por el ojo azul de la mujer.- Tienes que entender que cada Reina del Caos llega a la cima den su poder sólo **una** vez. Tan poderosa es entonces que en su interior todo es posible. _Todo_. Tan enorme es el poder, tan increíble que cuando desaparece se lleva consigo la vida de su poseedora, ha pasado lo mismo con todas las Reinas del Caos, ya lo sabes.

Tienes que descubrir como llegar a ese poder, tendrás sobre ti el poder de todas la Reinas, el poder supremo y cuando éste se extinga morirán contigo Las Islas, los sabios, las guardianas y yo. El poder se llevará a todos los que creen en él. Tienes que decidir bien, no habrá otra oportunidad. Está sobre tus hombros el destino de todos, también él tiene ese peso sobre sí.

Melizza sonrió con tristeza.

.-.¿Tienen que morir todos¿Tantas vidas se irán conmigo¿Cómo puede alguien pedirme eso!- Lily se alejó de Melizza con un movimiento.- ¿Por qué!

Melizza bajó la mirada.

. tu sacrificio comienza una nueva era, el poder del caos se habrá perdido, habrá dejado un vestigio en el ser protegido, pero nada más. Ya no habrá más desequilibrios que requieran la presencia de los heraldos. Contigo, Lily Evans, termina la era de los isleños, de los grandes hechiceros de antaño y comienza la era de los magos. Ellos solos podrán con lo que venga.- los ojos de Melizza se llenaron de lágrimas.- No tengo miedo a morir, he vivido tantos siglos que estoy lista. Todos los que se irán contigo creen que es un honor ver el final de todo y llegar a aquel vértigo que crearás. Ya verás Lily. Todos están listos.

.-.Pero Gill y Armando...

.-.Algunos hechiceros han venido a Europa. Ellos estarán bien, se encargaran que nuestra vieja cultura, nuestras leyendas y creencias, nuestros poderes... están encargados, ellos y otros de que nada se pierda o se olvida. Ni siquiera tú y los últimos heraldos serán olvidados. La generación de la soledad estará siempre en las mentes de aquellos que sigan nuestras creencias. No te preocupes Lily... tú sólo concéntrate en descubrir el secreto.

.-.Pero¿dónde¿Cómo?

.-.Está en las profecías, mi querida niña.- Pasó su mano por la mejilla de la Reina del Caos y sonrió. Le besó la frente con delicadeza.- Eres dueña del poder que se te ha otorgado, no creo que haya alguien más digno que tú. Los heraldos también fueron bien elegidos. Cuídate, Lily. Todos confiamos en ti, al final nos veremos en la selva en la que los héroes reposan.

.-.¿Qué?- preguntó confundida.

Melizza pasó su mano con bondad por el vientre de Lily, donde reposaba aquel que llevaría a los magos a su era, a su tiempo.

Lily cerró los ojos con dolor, algunas lágrimas resbalaron por sus ojos.

.-.Tenías ¿qué¿Siete años cuando te vi por primera vez?

.-.Mi vida corre de forma distinta que la tuya, ha llegado mi hora.- Melizza movió su cabeza, su cabello fuego desapareció y se convirtió en una cascada plateada. Los ojos verde y azul parpadearon para apagarse suavemente y un brillo de sabiduría apareció en ellos, ya casi no había diferencia entre los ojos que habían palidecido.

.-.Disfruta de tu vida, Lily. Nunca te arrepientas de nada.- se giró para alejarse en la niebla.- Nos encontraremos en el principio.

Lily sintió como si la tierra se la tragará. Abrió los ojos. Estaba en la sala de parto.

.-.¡Despertó!- gritó una voz poco familiar.

.-.Bien, dale la poción, no podemos seguir haciendo esperar a mi sobrino ¿o sí?- Esa era sin duda la voz de Elinor.

* * *

**Marzo 12, 1980**

Lily estaba sentada en le jardín de Godric Hallow. Sonreía tontamente al libro en sus manos. Estaba en la misma página, en la misma frase, en la misma palabra desde hacía ya quince minutos. Parecía meditar profundamente acerca de algo importante. Si cualquiera le hubiera preguntado, habría afirmado que estaba pensando algo importante.

Pero así son las madres, saben que dentro de ellas está una nueva vida y ya no hacen más que pensar sobre el nuevo ser o hablar silenciosamente con él.

Lily Potter tenía a su lado un helado derretido de Tiramisu, James se lo había llevado antes de salir. Había sido uno de los extraños antojos que le habían entrado.

.-.¿No crees que estás comiendo un poco... demasiado?- preguntó Sirius el sábado que había ido a jugar "Ve a pescar" con los demás merodeadores a la casa del matrimonio Potter. Los cuatro hombres seguían practicando aquel juego, aunque ya Sirius se había quejado varias veces y había propuesto jugar Poker. Remus y Peter se negaron rotundamente.

Lily no le había prestado atención a Sirius.

.-.Estoy embarazada.- contestó y luego mostró una gran sonrisa.- No lo entenderías.

La pelirroja movió distraídamente la cuchara del helado. ¡Qué lindo día! Había pocos tan brillantes en Inglaterra. Una suave brisa soplaba a su alrededor moviendo los árboles y el pasto. Había un pequeño lago que se veía desde aquel sitio. También el agua se movía, pequeñas olas poblaban la superficie.

Aquella calma fue abruptamente interrumpida. Una ráfaga tempestuosa recorrió el lugar haciendo que los árboles se golpearan entre sí, que las olas en el agua crecieran y se hicieran más visibles y que la copa llena de helado cayera sobre el pasto.

Lily levantó la cabeza sorprendida. El cielo, antes azul, se había nublado, parecía que llegaría pronto una tormenta, pero la mujer no se movió. Observaba a una mujer rubia que estaba de pie a sólo algunos metros. En sus brazos había un bulto envuelto en una cobija azul clara.

Lily se levantó y caminó bamboleándose hasta Narcisa Malfoy que sonreía con suavidad, parecía que hacía mucho que no sonreía. Lily sospechaba que la sonrisa encantadora y seductora que había tenido Narcisa desaparecería con el tiempo y terminaría en una mueca, no estaba muy alejada de la verdad.

Narcisa estaba casada con Lucius Malfoy y sufría en silencio. Miró a Lily con alegría que no supo expresar y se acercó a ella.

.-.Necesito que lo busques.- murmuró con preocupación.

.-.¿Él…?- preguntó a media voz la mujer embarazada. Narcisa la cortó con asentimiento.

.-.Es mi hijo. Nació en Diciembre- le comunicó antes de destaparlo un poco para que La Reina del Caos lo mirara.- Se llama Draco.

.-.Se parece a Lucius.- fue lo primero que dijo distraídamente la pelirroja.- Ojalá se parezca en todo lo demás a ti.

Narcisa se alzó de hombros y miró embelesada al bebé en sus brazos. No podía tener más de tres meses. Su piel era blanca y suave, tenía una pelusita rubia en su cabeza y estaba totalmente dormido.

.-.¿No te parece hermoso?- La madre miraba a su hijo embelezada.- Ojalá se quedara así por siempre.

Lily le sonrió a Narcisa. Se inclinó y besó al niño suavemente. El bebé movió las manos y abrió los ojos de forma casi imperceptible. Luego con un gorgojeo volvió a cerrarlos y dormir.

.-.Yo lo buscaré.- le comunicó con suavidad a Narcisa.- Todo saldrá bien.

Narcisa sonrió con sinceridad y abrazó más cerca de sí a su hijo.

.-.Gracias, sé que tal vez no nos veamos de nuevo Lily.

.-.Verás como nos encontraremos algún día.- Sonrió y colocó con cariño una mano sobre su vientre, con la otra acaeció la cabeza de Draco.- Adiós, Draco.

Narcisa asintió suavemente y se giró para desaparecer de la misma forma en la que había llegado. La ráfaga de viento cruzó el lugar y se llevó las nubes grises. El sol brilló, Lily lo miró con un deje de tristeza en su sonrisa. De pronto un mareó la invadió, pareció que todo se quedaba en tinieblas que el sol desaparecía poco a poco. Con cuidado se sentó n el pasto y cerró sus ojos. Los abrió y la oscuridad seguía allí, el miedo la invadió.

_Se acerca la hora_.- La voz venía de una luz a la distancia que era la único que distinguía la pelirroja. Parpadeó, no lograba recordar de donde le sonaba aquella luz. -_¡Pronto, Lily! _

Un viento helado la sacó de su mente y le hizo aterrizar duramente en su cuerpo. ¿Qué se acercaba? Se levantó y tambaleándose entró a la casa. Ya allí, relegó aquella extraña sensación y visión a la parte de atrás de su cerebro y sacó el directorio dispuesta a buscar a Snape.

Tres días después, Severus Snape se convirtió en el espía de la Orden del Fénix. Pocos supieron de esto, Lily entre ellos.

Cumplió su promesa y, además, le contó su historia a Dumbledore. Desde entonces ambos confían plenamente en el otro.

* * *

Lily abrió sus ojos. Miró a James con dulzura y luego al bulto en sus manos.

.-.Es hermoso.- afirmó ella con voz quebrada- Tan pequeño

James se sentó junto a ella y le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Él también miraba embelezado al bebé en brazos de Lily. Una pelusita negra le poblaba la cabeza, tenía los ojos cerrados y dormía. James le tendió su dedo que el bebé, una bola de piel rosa y suave, tomó mientras parpadeaba.

.-.Creo que tiene tus ojos.- le comunicó a Lily. Ella le sonrió y regresó la vista a su hija.

.-.Está aquí.- murmuró.- Es nuestro hijo, James.

James miró un segundo a Lily y luego al bebé.

.-.Soy papá.- contestó con suavidad.

.-.¡Y yo padrino!- Sirius Black entró al cuarto cargando un perro de peluche que le llegaba a la cintura. Lo dejó caer junto a la cama y se acercó a ver al bebé.

.-.No es un juguete.- se oyó la voz de Alessandra que entraba con Remus. Tenía una gran sonrisa, Remus llevaba un ramo de Iris blancos y también sonreía.

.-.¿Y Elinor?- preguntó Lily con suavidad.

.-.Pues… se ha quedado atrás, con nuestros invitados.- Remus le dio un codazo a Sirius para que se quitara del camino.

.-.¿Invitados?- preguntó James con una ceja alzada.- ¿Qué invitados?

Alessandra soltó una risita.

_Lily_

La pelirroja alzó la cara con confusión. ¿Quién le había llamado?

.-.Gill está aquí.- comentó Remus.

.-.Deberías ver a su bebé, ya tiene dos años.

Lily abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

.-.¿Qué?

Las sacerdotisas, se suponía, no podían tener descendencia. Estaba prohibido, romper una de esas reglas no escritas quería decir traición de sangre y por lo tanto se debía sufrir una enfermedad como la que alguna vez había resistido Carina.

.-.Sí, pero La Junta lo está cambiando todo.- En la puerta la sacerdotisa estaba de pie. A su lado, Armando le sonreía a todos con un niño a su lado que sonreía con fuerza. Tenía el cabello rojo de su padre y los ojos negros de su madre. Tomaba la mano de su padre con cariño- Alexander está feliz de estar aquí.

.-.¿Có-cómo?- preguntó la pelirroja. James tenía en ese momento a su hijo en brazos. Sirius lo miraba embelesado y lanzaba uno que otro comentario.

.-.Después de la batalla, bueno decidimos unirnos a los isleños que vendrían a Inglaterra. Nosotros, Alexander, seguiremos la tradición de Las Islas. No desconfíes de aquella que posee a los elementos, Lily. Ha vivido muchos años.

Lily le sonrió a la antigua sacerdotisa.

.-.¿Desde cuándo…?

.-.¿Nosotros?- preguntó Armando. Gill rió de forma cantarina.

.-.Al siguiente año de la batalla.- contestó ella.- Veníamos hoy a despedirnos de todos ustedes.

.-.¿Cómo?- preguntó Alessandra con sorpresa.- ¿Se van?

.-.Órdenes de la junta. Lily, ellos piden que comiences a ver las profecías, el tiempo apremia ya. Ya eres madre.- sólo Lily entendió eso último.

Gil caminó hasta la Reina del Caos y le sonrió. Lily miró a Gill y luego estiró sus brazos hacia James quien el regresó al bebé. Éste estaba totalmente dormido. Gill se inclinó sobre él.

.-.Suerte.- murmuró al oído del bebé.- La junta te manda sus deseos… sé feliz.- caminó después hacia su marido y tomó a Alexander. Armando se acercó también le sonrió a Lily.

.-.Adiós, Lily.- bajó la cabeza y luego se despidió de los demás. Llegó hasta James y le sonrió.

.-.Sabes, aunque sea falta de respeto para Jessica, yo voté por ti para capitán en Hogwarts.- James rió y los dos hombres se dieron un abrazo de despedida.

.-.¿cómo se llama?- preguntó Armando de pronto a Lily y James.

Los padres cambiaron una mirada cómplice.

.-.Harry.- murmuró Lily.

.-.Harry James Potter.- corrigió James.

Esa fue la última vez que vieron a Gill y Armando. Alexander crecería en un provincia francesa, donde aprendería sobre la magia y Las Islas. Años más tarde, durante el torneo de los tres magos se encontraría con Harry, pero éste no sabría quien era el joven francés y lo pasaría por alto.

Antes de salir de la habitación Gill murmuró una palabra que nadie oyó. Llamó a Harry "Salvador".

* * *

**Agosto 27, 1980**

Estaba sola en casa. James había tenido trabajo y ella aún se quedaba en casa a cuidar a Harry. Desde allí, sentada en su cama podía ver a su bebé en la cuna blanca. La luz del sol entraba por las ventanas. Lily pensó que era un buen momento.

Desde hacía años tenía guardada en su buró una cajita de madera, dentro de ella estaba las profecías escritas con caligrafía pequeña y compacta. Tenía que resolverlas, lo sabía¿pero cómo? Para ella sólo algunos pedazos tenían sentidos. Tomó el pergamino más grande, la profecía de las gemelas Alviner y lo releyó. Luego creó una copia mágicamente y volvió a meter el primer pergamino a la caja.

Con movimientos suaves de su varita marcó las partes que entendía de un color distinto.

_El final estará por llegar_

_Cuando la luna su color cambie_

_La bondad desaparecerá_

_El valor resplandecerá_

_Pero no existe en el mundo alguien que pueda vencer_

_Aquello que el mal otorgó al azar_

_Sólo cuando el fantasma del dolor por tierra camine_

_La reina de la crueldad podrá su parte consumar_

_Mientras tanto el mundo se lleva las almas mas heridas_

_Y los sacrificios incompletos llevan a callejones sin salidas_

Aquello se refería a Ingrid y la gran batalla. Remus que se había convertido en licántropo y Marina que había muerto. Sólo la última línea no la convencía. El sacrificio de Elinor. ¿A qué callejón la había llevado?

Cerró sus ojos y lo entendió de pronto, aquel hoyo en el fondo de su mente: Voldemort. El sacrificio incompleto la llevó a hablar con él, día y noche y revelarle todo.

Un estremecimiento se apoderó de ella. Miró las siguientes líneas.

_La clave no está en la nada_

_Sino en el todo_

_La clave está en el principio_

_No en el final_

_La clave del todo está en sus ojos_

_No en los tuyos._

_La clave del mayor sacrificio no vive en ti_

_Sino en él._

¿Y eso? Aquello no tenía ni arriba ni abajo para ella. Le estaba explicando algo… tal vez el secreto del sacrificio que desde el día en que recibió el poder del caos llenaba su cabeza. ¿Cómo disparar el poder supremo¿Cómo¿Eran aquellas líneas la explicación? Era imposible de descifrar, hablaba como si ella fuera a saber a que ojos se refería, a que principio, a que poder…

Las siguientes líneas le causaron mayor escalofrío.

_Madre de la salvación_

_Has nacido en la Generación de la Soledad_

_Que lleva a todos a morir en vida y caer en un infortunio sin final_

_Cuando todos los destinos se vean cumplidos_

_Cuando todos los presentes en aquel artificio hayan caído_

_Tal vez tu trabajo hayas cumplido._

Se referían ellos. A los heraldos, a sus compañeros, a todos los que habían presenciado el artificio… ¿qué artificio, cada destino, cada final, allí estaba la solución: eran la generación de la soledad.

Un vacío se creó en el estómago de Lily. Todos destinados a sufrir o perecer. ¿Qué artificio? . ¿El Caos? . ¿El sacrificio no concluido? Sonaba lógico este último, pero podía se cualquier cosa.

Escondió su rostro entre sus manos. ¿Por qué estaban destinados a sufrir, perecer, tal vez, hasta a ser olvidados?

_Mientras el destino intentas cambiar_

_La reencarnación su propia lucha enfrentará._

_Si sales victoriosa el destino es para ti_

_Si en lugar de ello dejas que el poder la llene_

_Entonces arrepiéntete cuando se la lleve_

Al ver aquellas líneas algo en su corazón dio un vuelco. Miró las letras con dolor creciente, comenzaban a desacomodarse del pergamino, perderse en laberintos, ocultarse de su mirada que ya no las reconocía. El corazón le estaba doliendo. De pronto un ruido desde la cuna de Harry la hizo voltear abruptamente, fue tan rápido que sus sentimientos estallaron, el vaso de agua sobre el buró se rompió en pedazos.

Lily se levantó y corrió hacia su hijo. No le sucedía nada, ni siquiera se había levantado. Suspiró aliviada, lo miró un momento.

Fue entonces cuando un sentimiento ya conocido se presentó. Las formas a su alrededor se hicieron difusas, perdieron sus contornos y comenzaron a desaparecer en la oscuridad. Cerró sus ojos con dolor y cuando los abrió ya estaba rodeaba de aquellas tinieblas. A lo lejos distinguió la misma luz centellante que la última vez.

Las palabras se quedaron estancadas en su garganta, un grito cayó sin fuerza dentro de su boca. Su respiración se apresuró y se dejó caer de rodillas hacia el oscuro suelo.

_Se termina el tiempo.-_murmuró una voz.- _Pronto. _

Lily sintió como si cayera al vacío. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos y abrió la boca para dejar salir un grito que jamás llegó. Cuando volvió a ver la oscuridad había desaparecido, estaba de nuevo en el cuarto junto a la cuna de rodillas. Entonces logró distinguir lo que flotaba frente a ella.

Su respiración se cortó.

"No, no," pensó desesperada. "No ahora"

_La reencarnación su propia lucha enfrentará._

Sólo podía significar una cosa. Su batalla con Ale se acercaba. ¿Cuándo se dispararían los ánimos? . ¿Cuándo terminaría aquel sufrimiento? . ¿quién ganaría?

_Si sales victoriosa, el destino es para ti_

_Si en lugar de ello dejas que el poder la llene,_

_Entonces arrepiéntete cuando se la lleve_

¡Le estaban dando opciones! . ¡El destino le daba dos opciones! Miró las letras escarlata con los ojos salidos de sus ojos. Si perdía… miró aquella línea con miedo creciente. Si el poder iba para Ale…

_Arrepiéntete cuando se la lleve_

La sospecha de quien se llevaría a Alessandra Ryddle parecía muy plausible… Lily sabía que sólo podía ganar, pero parecía que cualquiera de los dos caminos sólo llevarían a una salida para la heraldo de Slytherine.

Lily se estremeció y se echó a llorar al descubrirlo.

* * *

Tres días después hubo una reunión de la Orden. Dumbledore llegó antes a Godric Hallow y les confió sus sospechas de un hecho de trascendental importancia: era probable que en la Orden hubiera un espía. Y lo peor, él creía que sería en el círculo más cercano… El de los herederos, como solía llamar al grupo central.

.-.¡Nadie es un traidor!- gritó James- Nadie, Albus. Les confiaría mi vida a todos. Los conozco desde niño.

.-.Lo sé, James, no te alteres. Sólo que es extraño. ¿De qué otra forma podía Voldemort averiguar nuestros planes?

.-.No puede haber un traidor.- Lily tenía a Harry en brazos y los mecía con suavidad. Por el tono en el que dijo aquellas palabras, se notaba que creía aquello era inconcebible.

.-.Tenemos que pensar en todo, saben que hablar de esto me desagrada tanto como a ustedes, pero es una posibilidad.

Los Potter se quedaron callados. Harry parecía nervioso, Lily notó que estaba por llorar.

.-.Será mejor que vaya ha alimentarlo.

Sin decir más se levantó de la sala. Todo aquello le había recordado a otra línea de la profecía:

_Nada está seguro_

_El poder no es más que poder_

_Nadie es del todo malo_

_Hay razones para todo_

_Vigila a las personas en quienes más confías_

_Los fénix guían a la verdad_

_Las sombras al poder_

_Que la reina de la muerte te ayude al final_

Allí también mencionaban una traición, o eso parecía. Además, al parecer, debía vigilar a las personas en quien confiaba. ¡Tal vez Dumbledore tenía razón! Los fénix guían a la verdad… ¿Se refería a los herederos? Podía ser, pues Ingrid había sido hermana de las sombras quienes la guiaron al poder, a Voldemort… ¿y si alguien los había traicionado,...? Soltó un quejido, no podía decirle a James aún sobre aquello, seguro que él tampoco lo creería. ¡Uno de sus amigos! . ¡.¿Cómo podría traicionarlos?.!

Albus Dumbledore la vio salir tan acongojada que sintió pena por ella. Vio al pequeño Harry en brazos de su madre y recordó la profecía. No tenía por qué ser él. Trababa de convencerse de que Harry no era el niño de la profecía. ¡Pero todo apuntaba hacia él! James y Lily se habían enfrentado a Voldemort tres veces, igual que… nadie sabía de aquellos encuentros más que él y Voldemort... los Longbottom.

El matrimonio había desaparecido del plano, pero no para el director de Hogwarts, él sabía donde estaban, eran aún agentes de la Orden y él ya les había pedido que se escondieran.

Hacía unos años, en un periódico había aparecido la noticia de la muerte de Alicia Longbottom, primera esposa del Auror. La Orden averiguó ponto que Frank se había vuelto a casar muy rápido con una mujer francesa de nombre Alice.

¡Que sorpresa se habían llevado cuando Alessandra les informó que en aquella Alice tan diferente en apariencia a Alicia había rastro del poder de los heraldos!

Un ingenioso disfraz, había creído Dumbledore. Aquella pareja también se había enfrentado a Voldemort tres veces. Frank como Auror y Alicia de una forma diferente, las tres por error y había salido ilesa por su gran poder.

De aquellos enfrentamientos no hablaba más que con su marido, pero habían existido.

Y ahora, los Longbottom también tenían un bebé que había nacido a finales de julio: Neville. ¿Dos opciones? El destino le daba a elegir a Voldemort. ¡Podía ser que no fuera tras los Potter!

Dumbledore negó. Tenía que alertar pronto a James y Lily. ¡.¿Por qué era tan injusto todo?.!

¿Era Harry James Potter el elegido como aseguraban en Las Islas?

¿O lo sería el desaparecido Neville Longbottom a quién nadie realmente conocía?

* * *

**Adelantos:**

El siguiente capitulo es el "principio del final" y se llama La condena de Alessandra.

El capitulo trata sobre todo de la batalla entre Lily y Alessandra, como se desarrolla y que sucede antes de ella...

¿Quién ganará?

Nos veremos en una semana (espero)

**Syringen**

5 Capítulos para el final 


	25. La condena de Alessandra

Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece.

_Dedicado a Carlos Meza por su ayuda en la corrección de la primera parte de esta historia y a Alicia mi beta._

**

* * *

**

**¿De qué están hechos lo sueños?**

**II**

**El material de los Sueños. **

* * *

La condena de Alessandra. 

_Llueve. Llueve a cantaros sobre un castillo de piedra negra y lustrosa. Las gotas resbalan por las ventanas. En muchas hay luz, pero en la que es más notable es en aquella ventanita en la gran torre. En aquel cuarto habita una mujer hermosa y poderosa que absorbe hasta la luz que hay a su alrededor. Pocos la vistan ya, se ha quedado entumida en aquella celda que eligió. Quien más la visita es una niña. Una infante de meros diez años que tiene el cabello negro como la noche y los ojos azules cual cielo tormentoso. _

_Aquella noche la niña se ha quedado mucho más tiempo que lo habitual y ha sido porque la mujer se lo a pedido. Siempre toman el té juntas, ahora ya les han dado las diez de la noche y siguen con su parloteo. _

_La mujer parece alterada, la niña deprimida. A ella algo le dice que esa será la última reunión entre las dos. Sobre todo porque su padre se la llevará lejos y no verá mas a la mujer de cabellos plateados que tiene frente a ella. _

_.-.Se hace tarde.- murmura la mujer echando una mirada al reloj en la mesilla. _

_.-.Nunca es tarde.- contesta la niña con sus ojos azules centellando. _

_.-.Debes irte. _

_La niña niega y la mujer le sonríe con dulzura. ¿Cómo sabrían que volverían a encontrarse? Pero entonces, la niña sería una mujer, sobre ella estarían muchos años de poder y lo único que haría seria deshacerse de aquella que fue su amiga y la parte malvada del más famoso brujo de todos los tiempos. ¿Cómo saberlo en ese segundo de felicidad, en esa décima de alegría, donde mujer y niña no sospechan, donde se quieren, donde en hay aún tiempo y ningún destino que seguir? _

_.-.Quiero que prometas algo.- dice la mujer.- Que no morirás en la misma tumba que yo. _

_.-.¡Es imposible eso!- grita la niña con júbilo. La mujer niega. _

_.-.No mueras como yo, dando por sentado que no hay otra salida. Intenta sobrevivir, querida. Intenta salir adelante y ver más allá del tiempo que te tocó vivir. _

_La niña mira interesada a la mujer. _

_.-.¿Más allá?- pregunta con voz temblante. _

_.-.¡Hasta donde la magia llegue¡Dónde el tiempo te permita! . ¡No dejes morir tu recuerdo, no dejes que olviden tu legado! . ¡Llega a la cima de todo y entonces cae, para que seas recordada por siempre! . ¿Quién te olvidará a ti! . ¡Nadie! . ¿A mí! . ¡Todos! . ¡No te dejes morir! . ¡No mueras en la misma tumba olvidada y llena de mala hierba en la que estaré yo! . ¡No lo hagas! _

_La niña mira a la mujer sin saber ya que decir. Un deseo comienza crecer en su mente y no será hasta muchos años después que lo cumpla. _

_Llueve. La niña mira a la ventana, las gotas resbalan. Es el principio de su traición. _

Lily abrió sus ojos de pronto. El techo sobre su cabeza desapareció un momento y regresó después. Sentía a James a su lado lo cual la reconfortó y le hizo regresar a la realidad. Otro sueño. No dejaban de aparecer y ahora eran cada vez más frecuentes.

Pero ahora ya comprendió. Allí esta la razón de porqué Isabel traicionó a la junta, de porqué había una reencarnación… esa pequeña niña de ojos azules, igual a Alessandra a su edad, lo había deseado. ¡Había querido ver todas las épocas, vivir por siempre, reencarnar y vivir de nuevo! Y sólo quedaba la batalla decisiva… ella y Ale. Lo peor es que Lily sabía que se acercaba. Movió la cabeza y miró a Harry en su cuna dormía, luego volteó hacia James y se acercó a él. Lo abrazó, no quería sentirse sola, tenía miedo. Miedo de Ale, de sí misma y del caos.

La reencarnación le mostraba a Isabel… a la niña, a la mujer a la joven… todos, los heraldos (entre ellos los cuatro fundadores) y las batallas. Sus vidas habían sido más plenas que las que llevaban los actuales heraldos, pero claro, ellos no habían sido la generación de soledad.

Cerró sus ojos, quería dormir… quería soñar… y soñó… pero nada placentero.

**

* * *

**

Cherise Lupin se casó y quedó viuda con la misma rapidez con la que había perdido a toda su familia. Ahora vivía en una vieja y gran casona con su sobrina. Las últimas dos Lupin (además de Remus) se compartían su dolor y el amor que se tenían, así podían seguir.

Nelly solía ir con Remus un par de veces al año, cuando Cherise estaba muy ocupada. Sus vidas no eran tranquilas pero hasta ahora habían podido sobrevivir. Hasta esa noche.

Nelly estaba sentada en el suelo acunaba con mimos y sonrisas a la nueva muñeca que su tío Remus le había dado. Cherise estaba en la cocina, era el día libre de la cocinera así que preparaba su especialidad (que también era el único platillo que sabía hacer): pasta con albóndigas.

.-.Estará pronto la comida.

.-.Lo sé.- murmuró de forma lacónica Nelly mientras se levantaba para poner a la muñeca en una cama.

La niña se parecía en los ojos a los Lupin. Eran grandes y profundos de un color claro: gris azulado. Su cabello era castaño oscuro, su tía solía peinarla con esmero. Ahora la niña lucía algunos bucles que enmarcaban su fino rostro y su pálida tez. Cuando sonreía todo a su alrededor se iluminaba y sus dientes blancos y derechos le daban un toque de perfección. Era jovial cuando debía serlo, seria cuando la ocasión lo requería y sólo lloraba en la soledad de su cuarto, en las noches que se sentía vacía y a su alrededor el frío se asentaba. Dos veces lloró en el regazo de su tía, no volvió a hacerlo después de la muerte de su tío político.

No lloraba a menudo, sólo cuando el peso era demasiado para sus jóvenes hombros y su tierno corazón. Nelly pudo haber amado a cien hermanos de distinta forma, a treinta tíos sin aburrirse, a sus padres con devoción interminable… pero todo se le había negado. Sólo tenía para amar a su tía, su tío y las muñecas que le regalaban. Betty era la más nueva, pero la más querida era Karola que con su rostro alegre, sus bucles dorados, sus ojos verdes, su traje de terciopelo color granate y su vejez prematura por varias caídas, se había convertido en la favorita, más que todo porque había pertenecido a su madre.

.-.Nelly.- murmuró Cherise que había salido de la cocina.- Ya está la comida.

La niña tenía en sus manos a Karola que sonreía como todos los días. Nelly la miraba con ternura y le acomodaba el sombrerito que tenía sobre la cabeza.

.-.¿Crees que mamá estará orgullosa? Sé que no puedes saberlo, tita, pero me encantaría que estuviera orgullosa de mí.- Pasó sus deditos por la cara de la vieja muñeca. A lo lejos se oyeron las campanas de la iglesia.

Cherise miró a su sobrina largamente. La niña tenía sus ojos fijos en la muñeca en sus brazos, en su carita de porcelana rajada, en sus manos pequeñas y frías, en su expresión de felicidad petrificada…

.-.Está orgullosa de su niña, yo lo estoy… no es lo mismo pero puedo asegurarte que no tienes nada por lo cual avergonzarte. Vamos a comer.- estiró su mano para que la niña la tomara. Nelly se levantó con un brazo rodeando a la muñeca.

De pronto un ruido estruendoso llenó la casa. Con grandes reflejos que había adquirido con los Aurors, Cherise apareció fuego en la chimenea. Con otro movimiento rompió la vasija de polvos Flu que rodaron por el suelo. Luego empujó a la niña junto a ella hacia aquel hueco en la pared. Nelly quedó en medio de un mar de fuego verdoso.

Miró a su tía preparar movimiento extraños con su varita. Nelly trató de aguzar el oído para encontrar más anomalías. No pensaba en un lugar a donde ir, sólo en quedarse con su tía. Se oyó otra puerta que explotaba y pasos, pasos que se acercaban a ellas.

.-.¡VETE!- oyó a su tía.- ¡Ahora!

.-.¡.¡Tita!.!- gritó.

.-.¡.¡AHORA!.!

La casa se tambaleó de nuevo cuando la última puerta que las separaba de los visitantes voló fuera de su sitio.

Nelly sostenía aún a la vieja muñeca entre sus brazos, la abrazaba y miraba al visitante oscuro con los ojos nublados. Era una mujer… una mujer hermosa y alta.

Cerró sus ojos. Oyó los gritos de su tía hacia ella y las palabras de la Mortífaga y en aquel fuego verde tomó una decisión… Cerró sus ojos y puso un pie fuera de la chimenea… pero aquello fue antes que el rayo de luz la golpeara. Todo se detuvo, se sintió caer hacia el suelo de piedra, soltó a su muñeca que cayó al suelo rompiéndose una vez más. Cherise se abalanzó sobre ella y entonces la golpeó la maldición asesina. Nelly parpadeó, miró a la mujer frente a ella… Cherise muerta… aquella verdad la hizo gimotear. A su lado la cara rota y deshecha de la muñeca había dejado de sonreír.

Tres días después fue anunciada en el periódico la muerte de Cherise Lupin. Entre los datos que se daban estaba aquel de que había un cuerpo junto a ella que no había sido reconocido, aunque todos creían que se trataba de la niña que vivía con ella…

Remus sufrió mucho… su familia le fue arrebatada por fin y Alessandra descifró esa noche que había sido Efime la asesina, que ella había alzado su varita contra la niña y había quemado aquel joven cuerpo; que había sido ella, también quien había matado a la joven Auror y lastimado el corazón de Remus.

Ya para entonces el dolor de Remus era suyo… sus familiares los de ella y sus amores los mismos. Por eso salió a buscar a Efime y entonces fue cuando el destino se cumplió… nada volvería a ser igual después de la noche en la cual Ale salió de la casa en medio de una tormenta… Nada…

Pero Alessandra había olvidado la predicción de Miss Hallow: Nelly sería agraciada y feliz… claro que lo sería.

* * *

**Agosto 25, 1981 **

Lily vio en sus sueños aquellas escenas, hasta la salida de Alessandra en la tormenta que también caía sobre su casa y algo en su corazón se revolvió. Seguro que Remus les hablaría de aquello. Era ya de noche y llovía… había soñado y dormido… ojala no lo hubiera hecho.

De pronto, el mundo a su alrededor se perdió en un torbellino de colores difusos, formas sin sentido y líneas que no existían. La sensación de vacío llegó con rapidez y ella se tambaleó. La oscuridad llenó el lugar y logró ver ya muy cerca la figura luminosa, era una mujer hecha de luz: Isabel.

_¡Ha llegado el tiempo, Lily Evans! . ¡Ha llegado!_-gritó sin abrir los labios.

Su cerebro viajó entre imágenes de la memoria del alma que vivía en su interior, Isabel, Reina de reinas, la primera reina del Caos… la única que traicionó a la junta y fue débil… La que no sería olvidada, la que decidiría el destino de todos en ese momento.

Se acercaba el momento, allí estaba, la noche fría, la lluvia a cantaros y ellas dos en medio de la nada… Lily e Isabel. Se miraron un momento. La primera reina del Caos sonrió para darle ánimos y Lily cayó entonces en su cama, en su casa, cerca de la cuna de su hijo.

Cerró sus ojos y trató de pensar cuando sería y donde… tenía que decidir que haría…

El timbre la sorprendió y la hizo saltar. Oyó varias voces en el piso de abajo: James, Sirius y, ahora, Remus. Éste último sonaba preocupado. Lily miró a Harry de soslayo: dormía.

Suspiró y tras ponerse los zapatos salió de la habitación. Encontró en el descansillo a los tres merodeadores discutiendo. Remus estaba empapado y hacía ademanes coléricos hacia sus dos amigos.

.-.¡Sí, ya la busqué Sirius!- gritó.

.-.¡Yo sólo preguntaba!

.-.¡Salió para vengar a mis parientes, a mi prima y mi sobrina! . ¡Para vengar mi sufrimiento y el suyo! . ¡Porque cree que es la única forma de que superemos esto! . ¡Algo el sucede, no quería oír razones, sólo desapareció, salió diciendo que traería a Efime muerta! . ¿Dónde está! . ¡No puede ir a buscar a una Mortífaga así como así!

.-.Remus.- Lily había entrado a la conversación. Llegó hasta el vestidor y sacó de un armario su abrigo.- ¿Quieres a Alessandra contigo?

.-.¡Claro!

.-.¿Aunque muera pronto?

Remus palideció, se tambaleó y si James no lo hubiera tomado de los hombros, habría caído al suelo.

.-.¿Mo-morir?- tartamudeó con sus ojos fijos en Lily. La pelirroja se tambaleó y lo miró con tristeza. Le echó entonces los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó. Gimió con dolor.

.-.Lo siento tanto.- murmuró a su oído.- Siento lo que haré ahora y sea cual sea el resultado siempre me arrepentiré, pero debo hacerlo… no hay más. No hay más que esta batalla, que este destino. Ale y yo debemos hacerlo, sea cual sea el resultado ya desde ahora me duele… no habrá manera de que esto termine bien. Ya no, si alguna vez hubo una oportunidad que fuéramos felices la hemos perdido. ¡El final se acerca, Remus! . ¡El final está sobre nosotros! Ya no hay forma de parar el destino, estamos demasiado cerca.

Se separó de él y le clavó su mirada triste y resignada. Lo miró largamente, con los ojos húmedos y las mejillas coloradas. Luego se puso el abrigo miró a James y a Sirius dejándolos helados en sus lugares. Sin más salió de la casa corriendo, con la mirada en alto y preparada para enfrentarse a Alessandra. O eso creyó al principio porque un miedo la llenó. Comenzó a correr… cada vez más rápido y más… sin saber a donde iban.

Corría por entre los árboles hacia el lago. Bajaba la pendiente a toda velocidad, antes de llegar a luchar… antes de condenarse a ella y a todos los que quería debía decidir… debía elegir, pero no podía. ¡No podía elegir sobre la vida de Alessandra y aquellos que le importaban¡Maldito destino que los estaba matando poco a poco! . ¿Por qué no podía llegar el final y ya!

Cayó de rodillas sobre el fango cerca del lago. Sus ojos rojos y su mirada perdida. Observó el agua, la sintió, pues llovía, tenía la mente en blanco.

.-.¿Qué se supone que haga yo!- chilló a la nada.- ¿Cómo se lucha, cómo se enfrenta el destino, cómo se aleja uno de sus redes! . ¡Cada vez que lo cambio o que lo intentó, éste regresa a su cause normal como si no hubiera hecho nada! . ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer! . ¿Qué no importan tantas vidas! . ¿No importan los muggles, Cherise, Nelly, Abigail! . ¡Todos aquellos que mueren para llegar al final, para hacernos crecer y sufrir! . ¿Acaso no valen nada! . ¿Quién soy yo para decidir por sus vidas! . ¿Quién es la junta para pedirlas, para conocer el destino! . ¿Cuántas veces más tendremos que sufrir, caer, morir en vida! . ¿CUÁNTAS!- ocultó su cara entre sus manos.- ¡Estamos hartos de sufrir, de morir, de llorar! . ¡Estoy harta del miedo y el dolor! . ¿Cuándo habrá de acabar! . ¡El final está por llegar y aún no veo como terminará todo! . ¿Es que acaso no hay finales felices! . ¡.¡Ya no puedo más!.! . ¡Quiero decidir por mi vida! . ¡Quiero ser feliz! . ¡No quiero más miedo ni dolor! . ¡Quiero estar con mi hijo, verlo crecer, deshacerme de este poder! . ¡Quiero estar con él, quiero que él no sufra! . ¡Deseo que sea feliz¿Qué debo dar por eso! . ¿Mi vida! . ¡O peor aún! . ¿La de miles!- Lanzó un gemido hacia el cielo.- ¡.¡Ya no más!.! . ¡Que termine todo de una vez! . ¡.¡Que no haya más lucha, dolor!.! . ¡.¡Ya es demasiado!.!

Un rayo cruzó el cielo de tormenta. Figuras pálidas y níveas aparecieron a la mitad del lago. Formaban un círculo y ahora iban girando hacia la pelirroja que conocía el destino y debía acatarse a él.

.-.Lily- la voz fue profunda y sonora. Ella levantó la mirada y vio las figuras luminosas que se acercaban. Supo al instante quienes eran, las reconoció y dejó caer su quijada: eran sacerdotisas. Sus pieles blancas, sus ojos claros, su cabello largo y trenzado en miles y miles de finas trenzas, sus dedos finos y largos, sus portes imponentes… todas ellas conocidas, poderosas y bellas.

.-.¿Qué?- preguntó ella aún moqueando.- ¿Ahora qué?

.-.Debes salvar a Alessandra Ryddle, lo sabes.

.-.Sí.- murmuró.- Sed de poder… Pero¿por qué yo? . ¿Por qué ella? . ¿A caso no hemos sufrido bastante para la junta? . ¿Acaso no hemos obedecido lo suficiente, llorado a todos los que debíamos llorar, matar a todos aquellos que debían irse! . ¿Aún no hemos reclamado suficientes vidas¿No hemos ya caído suficientes! . ¿O es que la junta quiere más!

.-.Lily, cálmate… tu misión…- La voz de la sacerdotisas fue roto por el grito de Lily. La pelirroja se paró y dirigió su dedo acusador a la mujer.

.-.¡Estoy harta de misiones! . ¡Harta de obedecer a extraños estúpidos que viven en islas lejanas! . ¿Qué saben ellos! . ¿Conocen ellos a los magos, al dolor, la muerte! . ¡No, no lo hacen! . ¡No saben nada! . ¿Cómo pueden decidir sobre nuestros destinos, cómo darnos misiones, cómo matarnos en vida si no saben nada! . ¿Cómo! . ¡Estoy harta del destino! . ¡La profecía tiene razón! . ¡No hay nadie que vele por nosotros ahora que _ella_ se fue! . ¡No quiero obedecer! . ¡No quiero otra misión, otra batalla, otra muerte! . ¡.¡No quiero llorar más!.!- sus ojos estaban poblados de lágrimas. Movía la cabeza en signos furiosos de negación.

Las sacerdotisas la miraron, habían formado una línea horizontal. Todas hablaron como una, sus voces se fundieron en un solo tono fuerte y autoritario que revolvió a la tierra.

.-.¿Qué haces entonces allí gritándole a la nada? . ¿Chillando frustrada cuando el destino está en tus manos? . ¡Puedes desobedecerlo, traicionar a la junta, al caos, lo sabes! . ¡Puedes elegir ser feliz! . ¡Pero hasta ahora no lo has hecho, levántate de una vez! . ¡Nosotras no te enseñamos a perder a dejarte caer! . ¡Eres la última Reina del Caos! . ¡Hace honor a ese nombre y levantarte! . ¡Alessandra Ryddle no perdió el poder de los heraldos! . ¡Está dentro de ella y la matará si no llegas a ella, aunque ello quiera decir que deban luchar! . ¡Lo sabes Lily Evans! . ¡Lo sabes! . ¡Te dimos las claves para el poder del Caos! . ¡Te mostramos el camino hacia el final! . ¡Ahora que se alza sobre ti, ya no puedes pararlo! . ¡Tú decides! . ¡.¡Siempre has podido decidir!.! . ¡.¡SIMPRE!.!- la sacerdotisas hablaban como una hacia la joven que lloraba. Ella bajó la mirada y luego la levantó. Brillaba con furia y fuerza.

.-.¡Levanta esa cabeza! . ¡Ayuda a quien te necesita como siempre lo has hecho! . ¡Lucha como te han enseñado! . ¡.¡Y no te rindas, como nosotras te aconsejamos!.!

La línea de sacerdotisas volvió a formar un círculo que giró más y más rápido sobre la superficie del lago tormentoso. Un vendaval de apoderó del lugar. Lily gritó con toda su fuerza. Gritó tratando de calmarse por fin, alzó los brazos al cielo dando vueltas. Aquel remolino de viento la rodeó. Era demasiado. Cerró sus ojos dejando salir de su boca su frustración. Se lanzó hacia delante, gritaba con toda su alma, se llevó sus brazos al pecho y se alzó del suelo. Giraba en un remolino de colores sin forma ni líneas. El último recuerdo de Isabel. El último, se asentó en su mente.

Cerró los ojos y abrió los brazos, el remolino, el vendaval y el aire comenzaron a desaparecer, ella sólo se dejó caer al agua con su grito de desesperación terminando. El agua la calló, la rodeó y entumió. Todo se volvió lento y suave, el mundo a su alrededor se detuvo parcialmente. Abrió sus ojos para mirar la inmensidad de una nada negra y oscura. Pequeñas burbujas salían de su boca. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar hacia el fondo del lago, con el recuerdo atorado en su mente y el pensamiento de su hijo estancado entre todas las imágenes, sólo por el debía regresar de aquello que se avecinaba.

Abrió sus ojos en las profundidades oscuras. Miró a una figura de agua acercarse. El cabello que se movía, los ojos que centellaban y la mirada perdida. Se acercó a Lily y la tomó entre sus brazos.

Lily la oyó gemir y llorar. ¡Aquella mujer había muerto a manos de Isabel! Su cabello plateado las rodeaba. Abrió su boca para lanzar un grito.

.-.Sálvala.- Lily oyó en su mente.- Que no caiga como Isabel.

El recuerdo que estaba en su mente crecía y crecía, le hizo doblarse por el dolor que no era suyo y que emanaba el recuerdo. Miró con sus ojos verdes y vacíos a la figura de agua y la rodeó con más fuerza…

Iba perdiendo el conocimiento con forme el aire dejaba de fluir a sus pulmones… cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar al fondo del lago de la manado de aquella figura…

_Ahora que la Dama ha desaparecido _

_No hay nadie que pueda protegerte de los designios _

_De una junta que morirá contigo_

* * *

_Isabel miró a la mujer frente a ella. Sus manos temblaban, sus ojos estaban rojos, pero su mirada era fría… había llorado, había sufrido y ahora ya estaba lista, por fin estaba preparada para enfrentarse a esa batalla. _

_.-.¡Ya haz llegado hasta aquí!- gritó la mujer.- Pero, dime… ¿ya serás recordada por siempre? . ¿Ya serás inmortalizada en las memorias de los menos poderosos? . ¿Ya no morirías sobre la misma tumba que yo¡NO! Aún sigues teniendo diez años, aún sigues muriendo en mi tumba, aún no puedes matarme, aún serás olvidada. ¡Aún perderás todo! _

_Isabel se retorció por el enfado. Alejó la mirada y la fijó en un punto entre los árboles, hacia la luna que brillaba sobre ambas. Amarilla, redonda y perfecta para iluminar aquella batalla. _

_.-.Si quieres cumplir tu misión, tendrás que matarme primero. . _

_Isabel lanzó una pierna hacia atrás y se plantó bien en el suelo. En su mano se creó una esfera de energía plateada que giraba sobre sí misma. _

_.-.Entonces te mataré. _

_.-.¡Jamás podrás! . ¡.¡Nunca!.! . ¡Eres demasiado cobarde, Isabel! . ¡Siempre lo has sido! _

_Tras esos gritos la mujer de cabello plateado a miró desafiante. Isabel se abalanzó sobre ella en ese momento, la esfera de energía creció y se alargó, la alzó sobre su cabeza dispuesta a matar a aquella que estaba frente a ella. _

_La mujer de cabellos plateados saltó hacia atrás y tomó una rama que había en el suelo. Ésta resplandeció, con ella comenzó a defenderse de los golpes de Isabel. La rama no se rompía al contacto de la vara de energía. _

_Saltaban y volvían a encontrarse. Los ojos de Isabel oscilaban entre el azul normal y un color eléctrico y enfermizo. _

_La mujer resbaló de pronto. Isabel creería siempre que lo había hecho a propósito. Cayó de rodillas y dejó caer la rama con la que se había defendido. Isabel colocó la vara cerca del cuello de su enemiga. _

_.-.¿Vas a matarme?- preguntó sin emoción la mujer.- La Reina del caos… . _

_.-.Yo no soy como lo serán las demás, soy la primera, el primer ser que tiene sobre sí el poder del caos en toda su expresión. ¡Puedo hacer lo que me plazca! . ¡Y mi deseo es no morir en tu tumba! _

_La mujer sonrió complacida. _

_.-.¡Entonces hazlo de una vez Isabel! . ¡Yo no te detengo, no hay nadie más aquí! . ¡Mátame y luego ve y busca a las guardianas! . ¡.¡Mátame!.! . ¡.¡Anda, mátame, atrévete, deshazte de tu destino!.! . ¡.¡No mueras en mi tumba!.! . ¡.¡Vive por siempre, mira el final y decide sobre el caos, controla ahora los destinos de todos!.! . ¡.¡Esa será tu recompensa!.! _

_Isabel gritó con furia. La vara de energía se convirtió de nuevo en una esfera. Luego una luz cayó sobre ambas. La esfera reventó y se llevó consigo a la mujer. _

_Isabel abrió sus ojos y se encontró frente a un cuerpo irreconocible. Cayó de rodillas a su lado, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Bajó la mirada y poco después la subió. Enmarcaban las lágrimas unos ojos furiosos y decididos. Lanzó un grito de dolor hacia el cuerpo muerto. _

_.-.¡No va a terminar así! . ¡No voy a morir en esta época! . ¡No voy a terminar mis días en este lugar! . ¡.¡Viviré por siempre, todas las épocas, todos los destinos!.! . ¡.¡Reencarnaré más poderosa que nunca!.! . ¡.¡Nadie me olvidará jamás y no te olvidarán a ti, no dejaré que te olviden!.! . ¡.¡Decidiré sobre todos los destinos, seré yo la que guíe el final!.! . ¡.¡Lucharé de nuevo!.! . ¡.¡NO MORIRÉ!.! _

_El bosque retumbó con un nuevo grito de dolor y desesperación. Isabel traicionó a la junta, a su destino y al resto. Pero lograría su objetivo, vivir todas las eras, reencarnar y decidir el final. Pues sería la batalla por su alma la que llevaría al mundo al final del Caos… la era de los magos se acercaba… _

* * *

Alessandra Ryddle salió como una tormenta de su departamento. Remus la siguió de cerca. Estaba lloviendo.

.-.¡.¿A dónde vas?.!- gritó el hombre siguiéndola de cerca y entre la lluvia.

.-.¡Voy a vengarlas!- Alessandra se giró. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Aún apretaba fuertemente la carta del ministerio de magia francés en sus manos.- ¡Ella las mató, lo sé, lo sé! . ¡La siento, conozco el lugar donde se oculta! . ¡Sabía que yo quería a Nelly, la quería con mi corazón, cuando venía a verte y se quedaba con nosotros!- Alessandra estaba temblando sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse rojos por el llanto que ya caía por sus mejillas.- ¡Esa niña significaba tanto para mí como para ti! Miss Hallow dijo que sería feliz y agraciada… ¡ahora está muerta!- cerró sus ojos para parar las lágrimas.- ¡.¡Ella lo sabía!.! . ¡.¡Siempre ha sabido como vencernos, nuestros puntos débiles!.!

.-.¿Nuestros?- preguntó Remus sin saber que decir. Se acercó a su esposa que se hizo para atrás con dolor.

.-.A mi madre y a mí. ¡Siempre supo lo que temíamos, lo que amábamos!- movió su cabeza con furia.- Esta vez llegó muy lejos. ¡Voy a matarla! . ¡Voy a hacerlo con mis propias manos!- un rayo de azul eléctrico se prendió en los ojos de la mujer.

.-.¡Alessandra!- gritó Remus. Se acercó a ella rápidamente para que no se alejara. La abrazó y trató de calmarla, pero ella se alejó del abrazo y dio un paso hacia atrás.

.-.Regresaré.- murmuró antes de salir corriendo fuera de su vista entre la lluvia.

.-.¡Alessandra!- Remus gritó y corrió tras ella. Oyó entre la lluvia un plop que delataba que había desaparecido. Tenía que buscar ayuda… el también desapareció con rumbo a la casa de los Potter.

Alessandra por otra parte apareció en un callejón oscuro. Frente a ella había una casa que parecía a punto de colapsarse. Las puertas y ventanas de la planta baja estaban tapizadas por gruesos pedazos de madera. Había pocas ventanas que aún conservaran el cristal. La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ella. A lo lejos se veían las copas de los árboles. Aquel viejo edificio estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de un antiquísimo parque.

Alessandra estaba empapada de pies a cabeza y temblaba aún de dolor e indignación. Pasó sus manos por sus ojos tratando de disipar las lágrimas y miró decidida la vieja casa.

Caminó con paso decidido entre el agua que caía. Abrió sus manos. No pensaba en que había perdido su poder, ella sentía que el poder de los heraldos aún corría por sus venas.

Levantó sus brazos, y como antes, con un solo gesto la madera que bloqueaba su camino saltó hacia atrás y se paró a pocos centímetros de la cara de Alessandra. El poder de los heraldos residía también el caos, aún había poder del caos… su poder aún existía. Eso era todo lo que Ale podía pensar.

Entró con paso firme al lugar. Iba dejando huellas sobre el polvo blanco que yacía en el suelo.

.-.¡Efime!- gritó y su voz retumbó por toda la casa y regresó a su dueña una y otra vez. -¡Preséntate ante mí, Efime! . ¡Al menos antes de morir demuestra que vales algo!

Una risa fría llenó el edificio. La luz se prendió en el edificio tras parpadear unos momentos. Luego, antes la sorprendida mirada de Alessandra, el polvo se alzó en el aire y salió disparado por todo el lugar. El lugar se transformó al instante. El color regresó a él y parecía uno de aquellos hoteles de lujo que había en el centro de la ciudad.

Alessandra estaba parada en el vestíbulo por eso tenía una vista hacia las escaleras y los dos departamentos que había en aquella planta. La luz lo llenó todo. Las puertas se abrieron con un golpe y de ellas salió más luz. Alessandra dio vueltas sobre sí misma.

.-.¿Qué te trae a mi hogar, Alessandra?- preguntó una voz llena de elegancia. Efime estaba de pie en las escaleras. Llevaba un vestido negro y su cabello estaba suelto y peinado hacia atrás. Sus ojos brillaban con la misma fuerza que habían tenido siempre. Se veía majestuosa y poderosa.

Efime había caído muchas veces bajó la garra de Voldemort. Ella había amado a aquel hombre desde que era Tom Ryddle y aún lo hacía. Había entrenado a la más fiel de las Mortífagas: Bellatrix Letrange. Era poderosa y leal, fue la guardiana de Isabel cuando ella aún vivía. Y ahora estaba allí, en esa pocilga que había convertido en un castillo, porque Voldemort no la necesitaba, porque él tenía ya a Bellatrix y a Aensley. Pero su antigua amiga seguía trabajando con él.

.-.Vengo a matarte, Efime.- dijo con cizaña. La mujer rió con frialdad.

.-.¿Crees, realmente, que podrás matarme?

.-.Sabes que sí. ¿Por qué lo hiciste!

.-..¿Qué?- preguntó con una sonrisa la Mortífaga.

.-.¿Por qué mataste a Cherise y Nelly?- Alessandra temblaba de pies a cabeza.- ¡Sé que fuiste tú! . ¡Siempre supiste que era lo que más me dolía!

.-.Allí tienes tu respuesta. Sí, fui yo… pero mi señor me lo ordenó. Aunque he de decir que fue un placer matarlas.

Los ojos de Alessandra estaban otra vez llenos de lágrimas.

.-.¡Te mataré por eso!- Un onda de energía recorrió la casa. La alfombra roja que tapizaba las escaleras se alzó ante la furia de Alessandra y arrojó a Efime al suelo. Ésta cayó limpiamente sobre el suelo frío y gris. La ilusión había desaparecido, hasta el fino vestido negro había sido sustituido por uno más modesto y que parecía muy viejo. Pro aún así Efime se veía imponente.

Se miraron un momento. Los ojos de ambas centelleaban. Alessandra se quitó su abrigo y lo dejó caer al suelo. En los bocillos de su pantalón se veían las empuñaduras de sus puñales, aquellos que habían sido de Annet y el Vampiro. Efime sacó su varita y la empuñó con fuerza.

Lo primero que golpeó a Efime fue una mesita que había cerca de Alessandra. Voló por el lugar hasta la Mortífaga que a penas y pudo esquivarla. La lluvia entró por las ventanas sin cristal y las rodeó.

Efime lanzó un rayo azul por su varita que Alessandra pudo frenar con una silla. Cerró el espacio entre las dos y saltó. Lanzó uno de los puñales que le dio a Efime en la pierna. La mujer no tuvo tiempo de sacarlo de aquel lugar, porque la silla con la que Ale se había protegido. Saltó y se paró con gracia en el barandal de metal. Antes no se habría ni movido un poco, pero con la herida en su muslo se tambaleó.

.-.Alessandra, dime de una vez la verdad. ¿Por qué me buscas hasta ahora? Desde la gran batalla pudiste haberme buscado y matado, sabes que eres ya mucho más poderosa que yo. Jamás he podido ganarte ni cuando me enfrenté a ti en Las Islas siendo una niña. ¿Por qué ahora? Es que acaso también lo sientes y quieres terminar con todo de una vez, vengar a tu madre por todo lo que le hice, vengarte por todo lo que te cause… tienes ahora la excusa perfecta, que maté lo único que le quedaba a tu esposo de familia y por lo tanto a ti. ¿Es esa la verdad?

Alessandra no respondió.

.-.Sí es así, te felicito. Vienes a matarme a mí, a mí que he caído en desgracia que perdí lo único que me importaba a los diecisiete años. ¡Lo único! Pero sabes algo, me siento en deuda contigo… debería contarte el porqué arruino tu vida, el porqué sólo deseo que te vayas de este mundo, Alessandra, tanto como tú has de desear que yo muera.

Alessandra tenía el otro puñal en su mano pero no se movió.

.-.¿Qué?- preguntó con temblor imperceptible en sus labios.

.-.Tom, tu padre, me enseñó que no debía amar a mis padres sólo por serlo. No valía la pena, es verdad, yo no tenía razón para amar a los míos. Odiaban que en su familia hubiera nacido una niña en vez de un varón. Mi madre no podía tener más hijos. Soy hija única… crecí en una casa donde mis primos eran más queridos que yo, dónde debía estar metida en la cocina desde que tenía razón y dónde nunca, jamás fui tratada con respeto.

Soy parte de esas historias melodramáticas que ven los muggles. Tom me enseñó que no debía amarlos, ni respetarlos si ellos no me amaban y respetaban. En cuanto salí de Hogwarts y con el entrenamiento que tu padre me dio, maté a mi familia. Así de sencillo, de forma simple y patética me deshice de ellos. Aún oigo a mi madre, la única persona en esa maldita familia que no merecía morir defendiendo a mi padre. ¡Lo defendía! . ¡Lo defendía a él que la golpeaba y hacía menos!- Efime hizo una pausa y se agachó para quitarse el puñal de la pierna.

Alessandra seguía en silencio. Quería matar a esa mujer, quería hacerlo desde que la conocía, desde que la recordaba. ¡Pero estaba allí de pie y sin poder hace nada, como idiota! . ¿Por qué!

.-.La maté por ellos, fue la última. Le dije que no la mataría… me insultó y se negó a sobrevivir sin su marido y teniendo una hija como yo. Recuerdo la discusión, le dije que todo era su culpa y luego la maté. Después de eso seguí a tu padre y Aensley por el mundo. Jamás hablé con ellos de mi discusión con mi madre. Siempre estuve enamorada de tu padre, quien amó desde los diecisiete años a un maldito cuadro. Y cuando por fin lo logró, logró traer a Isabel a este mundo… ¡La odié tanto! . ¡.¡Tanto!.! . ¡Ella se llevó lo único que me quedaba y terminé en las sombras de esa guerrera invencible e inigualable! . ¿Qué podía hacer yo contra ella, contra una antigua Reina del Caos!- saltó del barandal al suelo y se acercó a Alessandra.- Y llegaste tú, tú viniste, no había forma ya de que Isabel se fuera, vivía en ti. Y después pasé de ser la mejor amiga de Tom, a su sirva a la guardiana de la persona que más he odiado. ¡Trató de matar a su hija, no puedo! . ¡Isabel muere, pero no en mis manos!

Alessandra levantó la cara. Un escalofrío la llenó. Efime la había tomado de la barbilla.

.-.Mátame de una buena vez, Alessandra. Ya a nadie le importa que me pase. Sólo a Aensley, pero su hora también está llegando. ¡Voldemort se quedará solo con un montón de sirvientes que tiene por temor no por lealtad!- Efime soltó a Alessandra.- No vale la pena que luche contra su hija, nunca pude ganarle a Isabel, no podré con su hija. ¡Así que mátame de una buena vez! . ¡Mátame, Alessandra! . ¡Véngate de todo lo que hecho, de todo el sufrimiento que he causado! . ¡Hazlo de una buena y maldita vez!- Los ojos de Efime relampaguearon, Alessandra no podía mover su mano. Su respiración estaba entre cortada. Movió con fuerza su mano a la garganta de Efime. Toda ella temblaba.

.-.¿Por qué no pudo matarte?- murmuró.- ¿Por qué ya no puedo?

Nos parecemos demasiado. Ambas vivimos a la sombra de guerreras más poderosas. Así es nuestra vida… Así es nuestro destino.

Efime tomó la mano de Alessandra y se clavó el puñal. Sus ojos centellearon con fuerza y una sonrisa burlona apareció en su cara.

.-.Llega el final, Alessandra… No te rindas jamás…- Cerró sus ojos y cayó de espaldas.

En ese momento la puerta del edificio se abrió. Lily Evans estaba parada en el lumbral. Goteaba, su abrigo había desaparecido. Parecía perdida y extrañada. Miró a Alessandra con infinita tristeza y dejó caer una lágrima.

.-.Es tiempo.- murmuró a punto de llorar.- Lo sabes…

* * *

.-.¿Pueden callarse de una buena vez?- preguntó James Potter con disgusto. Remus Lupin y Sirius Black seguían gritándose.

Cuando los tres habían regresado en sí tras la desaparición de Lila, habían salido a buscarla.

No había rastro de ella y la lluvia empeoraba. Decidieron regresar a Godric Hallow. Harry se había despertado minutos después. James subió por él y bajó con su hijo en brazos,

.-.Tenía hambre- comentó al llegar abajo. Le había dado el biberón a al niño que se había calmado enseguida.

Remus y Sirius estaban discutiendo de nuevo. Cuando sus gritos poblaron el recibidor, Harry dejó caer la mamila y comenzó a llorar.

.-.¡Tu esposa no hace más que crear problemas desde Hogwarts!- gritó Sirius.

.-.¡No voy a dejar que hables así de ella!

¡Cree que sabe más que todos! . ¡Va a matar a una Mortífaga sin refuerzos! . ¡Está loca!

.-.¡Tú y James hacían lo mismo!

.-.¡Éramos Aurors! . ¡Era nuestro trabajo!

.-.¡.¡Cállense de una maldita vez!.!- gritó James. Harry lloraba cada vez más fuerte.

.-.¡Suficiente! . ¡Van a dejar de comportarse como un par de niños y van a pensar de forma racional! . ¡Dejen de pelear de una buena vez!- los dos amigos se quedaron en silencio.- Sirius ve a buscar a Elinor por si sabe algo, llévate a Harry y al espejo, estaremos n contacto. Remus, tú y yo vamos a buscarlas. Deben estar juntas, Lily tiene pesadillas últimamente, estoy seguro que tiene que ver con Alessandra. ¡Vete de una vez Sirius!

.-.¡Claro! . ¡Grítale al único que sabe donde está su pareja!- su sonrisa desapareció al ver las miradas de Remus y James. Tomó a Harry de los brazos de su padre y desapareció con un ligero plop.

.-.¿Tienes una idea de dónde están?- preguntó Remus.

.-.Una… Alessandra y Lily van a luchar, eso lo sé aunque Lily trate de ocultarlo. Hay que buscar un lugar donde puedan luchar en paz…

Remus lo miró asustado. ¿Luchar?

* * *

_Es hora_. El murmullo de la pelirroja quedó suspendido en el aire. Ambas se miraban expectantes¿quién haría el primer movimiento? Habían esperado esa batalla desde hacía años. ¡Desde que Isabel había decidido reencarnar siendo una niña aquella batalla estaba escrita! Alessandra y Lily iban a luchar. Sólo una podía salir victoriosa. 

.-.¿Me darás lo que me pertenece?- preguntó Alessandra embozando una sonrisa triunfal. Lily no lucharía contra ella, lo sabía…

.-.No.- contestó la Reina del Caos.- son mis poderes. Me pertenecen tanto como a ti.

Los ojos de Alessandra centellearon de un azul eléctrico que hizo temblar a Lily. Alzó los brazos. Los dos puñales volaron a sus manos. Lily creó una pequeña burbuja de energía. De pronto un puñal pasó cerca de su oreja. La burbuja desapareció.

.-.Esta batalla tiene que ser justa, Lily.- Con una sonrisa maniaca Alessandra movió sus manos.

Lily se llevó las manos a las orejas y gritó. Algo estaba sellando sus poderes, no podría usarlos todos, no podría hacer mucho. Gritó más fuerte. Cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo empolvado del viejo edificio.

.-.¿No vas a defenderte?- preguntó la mujer frente a ella con superioridad.- ¿Das la batalla por perdida?

Lily tomó aire y se levantó. La miró con sus ojos acuosos y penetrantes, luego movió su cabeza. Con una fuerte respiración creó otra esfera de energía y la alargo como había hecho en su batalla con Lily y había visto hacer a Isabel. Alessandra sonrió.

Alzó los brazos y los impulsó hacia adelante. Lily trató de parar lo que se venía, pero fue inútil. El poder de Alessandra hizo que golpeara la pared. Perdió la respiración y cayó como un sacó sobre el suelo. La vara de energía ya se había desintegrado desde antes. Se levantó con dificultad y tosió antes de recuperar su respiración.

.-.¡Dámelo!- exigió.- ¡No quiero matarte!

La silla que antes había golpeado a Efime le dio a Lily en el hombro. La pelirroja hizo una mueca de dolor y volvió a hacer una esfera de energía. Esta vez, sin embargo, no se alargó, sólo se expandió.

.-.¡No voy a darte nada!- gritó con arrojó.

.-.¡Entonces lucha!

.-.¡.¡No!.!- fue un chillido de ayuda.

.-.¡Puedo lanzarte cada ladrillo de este mugroso edificio! . ¿No te importa! . ¡Puedo matarte, Lily!

.-.No lo harás.- murmuró la pelirroja con voz hueca y dolorosa.

.-.¿Cómo estás tan segura?- El viento comenzó a mover los cabellos de Alessandra.

.-.Sólo lo sé.- Lily dirigió una sonrisa sincera y triste a su amiga. Ésta sin embargo gritó con fuerza.

¿Cómo se atrevía! . ¿Cómo! . ¡Creía que no la atacaría porque eran amigas! . ¡El poder de Isabel era suyo! . ¡.¡Suyo!.!

Tomó a Lily y la alzó en el aire. La pelirroja no dijo nada. Sólo gimió un poco. El poder de Ale la suspendía sobre su cabeza.

De pronto sintió como si una soga estuviera alrededor de su cuello. Le costó cada vez más trabajo respirar. Comenzó a toser.

.-.¡Dámelos, Lily! . ¡No me obligues a quitártelos!

La hizo girar. Lily no quería atacarla, no, no. ¡Pero no había otra solución¡Ninguna! Ya no podía respirar. Se estaba ahogando. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas las dejaron salir por fin. De pronto la imagen de su hijo le llegó a la cabeza. ¡No aún no!

Con un grito dejó escapar todo su poder. Alessandra no pudo hacer más que dejarla caer al suelo. El rayo de energía atravesó el lugar. Lily levantó la vista hacia Alessandra que había golpeado la escalera.

Trató de gritar, pero no pudo. Sus cuerdas vocales no respondían, su reparación estaba agitada. Se levantó torpemente.

Se acercó a ella. La idea de haberla lastimado le estaba volviendo loca. Cerró sus ojos y se arrodilló junto a ella. Alessandra abrió entonces sus ojos. Tosió fuertemente y se levantó.

Lily miró a su amiga. Su respiración desapareció. Alessandra la veía con asco. Sus ojos brillaban de azul eléctrico cada vez más cerca una de otra. Con miedo en su cara se levantó y salió corriendo escalera arriba.

.-.¡Ya no vas a escapar Lily! . ¡Te juro que me quedaré con los poderes de mi madre!

Lily corría lo más fuerte que podía. Algunos maderos de la escalera desaparecían bajo sus pies, esa era obra de Alessandra. Saltaba, corría y esquivaba los obstáculos. Ya en el cuarto piso, con la respiración entrecortada se tropezó con la alfombra que Alessandra había levantado unos centímetros.

De las ventanas sin cristal entraba el viento y la lluvia que las rodeaba con locura. Alessandra la alzó entonces como había hecho antes. Lily pataleó en el aire. Con un grito de locura Alessandra la lanzó contra una de las ventanas que aún tenías cristal. Lily se hizo un ovillo, aún así golpeó el cristal con su hombro herido. Varios pedazos se clavaron en su carne, desgarraron la blusa por la cual comenzó a resbalar la roja sangre. Lily quedó suspendidas a muchos metros del suelo, lastimada y pudiendo respirar difícilmente.

.-.¡.¡Lily!.!- gritó Alessandra desde la ventana- ¡Dámelos de una buena vez! . ¡No quiero matarte!

.-.No puedo dártelos. ¡No puedo condenarte!- gritó desesperada. El poder dentro de ella estaba tratando de salir. Era demasiado doloroso detenerlo. Estaba doliéndole todo, el alma, el cuerpo, la herida quemante de su hombro que seguro tenía en la carne varios pedazos de vidrio enterrados.

.-.¡.¡Hazlo!.!- Alessandra no iba a dejarla caer, no podía, no… no…

Lily lloraba. Demasiada presión, miedo, dolor…

.-.¡Me pertenecen! . ¡Ella era mi madre! . ¡.¡Tú tienes los poderes del Caos, para qué quieres otros!.! . ¡.¡LILY!.!

La lluvia caía sobre Lily. Alessandra no la dejaba moverse ni con el aire que soplaba con enrome fuerza.

.-.¡.¡NO PUEDO!.!- gritó por fin Lily luchando contra el poder de Alessandra. Una ráfaga de viento la lanzó contra la ventana abierta. Rodó por el suelo con Alessandra a quien había llevado consigo en su entrada.

Pero el poder de Lily no estaba contentó. El edificio se tambaleó. Lily trató de detenerlo, detener aquello que se venía. Alessandra estaba a su lado. Con un último gesto desesperado creó un escudo con la energía del caos sobre Alessandra y dejó salir el resto.

El edificio se tambaleó y el techó comenzó a caer sobre ellas. El polvo las rodeó y la lluvia entró.

El piso en el que estaban comenzó a romperse en pedazos. La escalera cayó en pedazo creando un estruendo. Lily gritaba. El techo cayó sobre ellas, los pisos superiores le siguieron a los inferiores... el armazón de la casa apenas pudo soportar eso.

Lily abrió sus ojos de pronto. Estaba entre aquel mar de polvo blanco y lluvia. Habían caído hasta la planta baja. Ella estaba bien, sólo la herida de su hombro le punzaba…

Miró a su alrededor buscando a Alessandra. Con un grito comenzó a escarbar en su búsqueda. De pronto volvió a levantarse en el aire, pero esta vez con la columna doblada. Sentía como si la obligaran a tocar con su cabeza sus pies.

_Lily… _

La voz penetró en su cabeza. Ella gritaba.

_Lily _

La pelirroja volteó su cara. Alessandra estaba arrodillada a cierta distancia, estaba lastimada, pero viva. Sus ojos brillaban con tristeza.

_Sabes que me pertenecen… lo sabes… _

Lily ahogó un grito, Alessandra la soltó en ese momento.

.-.Está bien.- murmuró.- Está bien.- su voz estaba casi muerta.- Son tuyos Ale… no puedo seguir luchando. ¡No contra ti!

Con dificultad se levantó y quedó de rodillas.

.--Ya no…- cerró sus ojos.- Te concedo el poder Alessandra. El poder de Isabel, el derecho de ser su reencarnación es tuyo. ¡.¡Es tuyo!.!- aquel último grito fue desesperado y llenó de dolor. Goleó con sus manos el suelo doblándose.

Una sombra salió de su cuerpo. Se condensó en una burbuja y luego se volvió sólida, era una rosa negra como la que había en la caja de Isabel. La decisión estaba tomada. Alessandra Ryddle era la reencarnación de su madre.

Aquel poder voló a través del cuarto y entró en el cuerpo de Alessandra que gritó de dolor al recibirlo. Un rayo cruzó el lugar. Todo el edificio deshecho se tambaleó.

La lluvia enmarcó entonces la figura de cabello negro y ojos pardos que apareció sobre la destartalada escalera. Lily la miró sin entender, por su brazo seguía resbalando un río de sangre. La Dama del Tiempo sonreía de forma cruel, miraba a Alessandra.

.-.Te han concedido el poder y la vida de Isabel, niña estúpida. Haz recibido el poder, haz sucumbido ante él. ¡Eres una tonta! Con ellos viene tu condena, una vez te salvaste y todos creímos que habías escapado al destino. ¡Nadie escapa al destino, Alessandra! . ¡Ni siquiera tú! . ¡Haz de morir de la forma que fue escrita! . ¡.¡Y yo me encargaré de ello!.! . ¡.¡Porque te condeno!.! . ¡Que caiga sobre ti tu destino, niña estúpida! . ¡Tú sangre luchará de nuevo! . ¡Está maldita, impregnada de dos traiciones, condenada a batallar hasta tu muerte! . ¡.¡Morirás por desear y recibir el poder!.! . ¡.¡MORIRÁS!.!

Un escalofrío recorrió a Alessandra que había palidecido. La última de los Ewan embozó una sonrisa macabra.

.-.Te doy la parte del alma de Isabel que me fue concedida por la Reina del Caos. Te la doy y te condeno. ¡El destino debe cumplirse! . ¡Yo soy la encargada de que así sea! . ¡Yo, la que controló el tiempo y conozco todo lo que será, fue y es! . ¡.¡Muere, hija de traidores!.! . ¡Muere en el supremo dolor de esa batalla interna! . ¡.¡Que tu sangre te mate como debe ser!.!

Un nuevo rayo cruzó el cielo. Cegó a ambas amigas. Gewelin Ewan había desaparecido. Alessandra tenía la mirada perdida. Alargó una de sus manos y atrajo una daga. La alzó hacia el cielo y luego se hirió el brazo. La sangre comenzó a emanar de la herida. Pero la sangre resbalaba hacia sus dedos, salía en pequeños hilos que se separaban y unían en eterna lucha. Chispas salían en cuanto se tocaban. La respiración de Alessandra se cortó.

Cuando Remus y James llegaron encontraron a Lily y Alessandra mirando con aire suplicante al cielo y la lluvia que caía sobre ellas. La primera había condenado a su amiga y lo sabía, la segunda tenía el tiempo contado.

_La sangre de tus venas te matará, es distinta y es opuesta. _

_Cuando una tomé el control de la otra comenzará la batalla. _

_Sólo hay una forma de detenerla. _

_Si amas a alguien dale lo único que te pertenece. _

_Entrega tu corazón o muere. _

Esa era su condena…

Ya nada podía hacer, había por fin sucumbido ante el poder.

Esta vez no había forma de parar aquello.

No había esperanza…

Todo había terminado…

Todo...

* * *

NA: 

Bien... allí está el cruel destino de Alessandra. Puedo decirles que es uno de los capítulos que escribí seguidos y no pare ni un momento. Espero que les haya gustado la batalla... la verdad comienzo a creer que son demasiadas batallas. Efime está muerta! Poco a poco los dos bandos se quedan sin sus mejores guerreros. Falta poco!

ADELANTOS: El siguiente capi se llama "El bar plateado". Vemos a Aensley una vez más y una nueva batalla entre él y Sirius... Alessandra contra su padre y muchas, muchas cosas más. Fue uno de los capítulos más difíciles de escribir y según yo valió la pena.

RRS:

Carla: gracias por tu opinión. Es cierto que JK no ha dicho en que casa iba Peter pero me pareció lógico. Gracias por decir que la historia es buena.

Andita: Sí lo sé, pero había demasiado que hacer... y además puse los tres chaps que debía haber puesto. ME alegra que me perdones y que bueno q te han gustado.

Flopy-Black: Realmente te encanta? Ay... que feliz me haces! Que te enseño? Te enseño algo? Wow... yo tampoco me creo que vaya a acabar pero es una realidad... y creeme te gustara el final. Y sí, se que ya te había dicho que los leería, pero lo haré lo prometo, ahora en las vacaciones lo hare.

Blanca: Sí, puede ser que on fuera tan noble, pero para esta historia quedaba bn un peter noble y desgraciado... Que bueno que te gustaran los capis y sí ya tenemos a Harry de bebé! Y si, las profecías ya estan cobrando sentido! Pronto entenderan del todo

Gala Potter: Que bien que creas que la espera valió la pena! A mi me daba mucha pena encontrarme el viernes ya sin tiempo para actualizar y lo traía en la cabeza toda la semana "tienes que actualizar, tienes que actualizar" y cuando por fin lo hice, no sé... fue un respiro. Ni la mas minima idea? Espero que el capi haya llenado tus expectativas, a mi me encanta, es una de las últimas batallas y creo que se nota como me gustan... Y lo que le sucede a Ale, ya viste aquí una parte, pero la verdadera condena y el castigo vendrán mas adelante. Que bueno que te guste! Y el siguiente capi, pues ya está aquí!

Kittyen: -.- si pero ya terminó el estrés y todo está bn. Que bueno que compartas mi opinio, supongo que en el fondo todos tenemos una opinión parecida. Que bueno que te gustara! Ya actualicé y espero que el capi te guste. Pues... ya ahora sabes un poco de lo que sucederá con ella... Pues lo de Alice... supongo que debí hacerlo mejor... como Alicia y Frank eran perseguidos, pues hicieron como si ella la heraldo hubiera muerto y por ello años después Frank se "volvio" a casar... con Alice... Alicia tomo otro nombre y seguramente cambió su aspecto físico -.- dioses debí explicarlo mejor. Si cada vez menos para HP6!

Nali Black: Que bueno que te haya gustado! Yo también extraño a Maria e Ingrid... bueno supongo que sí, a mi me costo trabajo escribir esa conclusión... ya ves que horas eran cuando lo logre... no sabía bn que debía decir y si, no ve "mas alla" y si vi que estan volviendo a pasar Flor... pero yo nunca vi el final en que termina?

Bueno bueno, ya está... nos veremos el viernes, lo prometo.

Syringen ALCS

4 Capítulos para el final 


	26. El Bar Plateado

Nada de lo que puedan peconocer me pertenece.

_Dedicado a Carlos Meza por su ayuda en la corrección de la primera parte de esta historia y a Alicia mi beta._

**AVISO: **

Me aventuro a advertirles que este es el capitulo más triste y difícil que he escrito, tal vez por meras razones personales, no lo sé. Así que tomen las precauciones que necesiten.

Syringen

**

* * *

**

**¿De qué están hechos lo sueños?**

**II**

**El material de los Sueños. **

* * *

El bar plateado

**Septiembre 10, 1981**

**10:30 am**

James suspiró. El ambiente pesado de la oficina no podía compararse con el que había en su casa y entre los antiguos heraldos. Lily estaba siempre en casa con Harry. Solía ir a Hogsmade un par de días a la semana con su hijo para supervisar lo que pasaba en la antigua tienda del Señor Nichelson. Hacía unos años, cuando el anciano había muerto, Lily el había pedido a James que la compraran. Ella se encargaba de eso y los empleados. Así mantenía su mente ocupada.

Él, mientras tanto, seguía siendo espía en el ministerio con Sirius. Solían, a veces, ir a misiones con los Aurors. Moody solía pedirle esos favores. Otras veces también iban a los juicios de los Mortífagos que se atrapaban y condenaban. Por eso esa mañana estaba sentado esperando que su jefe le diera algo que hacer. Era un trabajo monótono, pero ahora tenía la confianza de su jefe y podía darle a la Orden valiosa información.

Una mujer pálida, alta y rubia entró con una carta y un paquete en sus manos.

.-.Es para el jefe. Ve que la reciba pronto.- James asintió le señaló un lugar donde podía ponerlo.- Ábrelo antes de dárselo no vaya a ser publicidad o algo así.

.-.Gracias.- murmuró James.

.-.Sirius dice que lo veas en diez minutos en la cafetería. Al parecer tienen algo que decirte.

James volvió a asentir y agradecer. La rubia salió después de la oficina del hombre. James tomó la carta y la abrió. No decía nada interesante. El paquete lo había pedido el jefe hacía meses, según lo que decía la carta.

Dejó el pedazo de papel en la mesa y tomó el paquete. Lo abrió con desganó. Dentro había una cajita de plata bastante grande. James tuvo que reprimir una maldición al abrirla. ¡Allí había un giratiempo!

Lo sacó y miró por todos sus ángulos. ¡.¿Un giratiempo?.! . ¿Para que quería eso el jefe?

Mientras miraba el giratiempo, una lechuza entró a la oficina. James notó al instante que era más grande que las demás. Probablemente por la cantidad de plumas que tenía, además era de un gris azulado muy particular.

La lechuza dejó caer una carta sobre la mesa de James. El hombre la tomó y le agradeció a la lechuza con una galleta que había en su escritorio.

James leyó la carta varias veces. ¡Que demonios era eso!

_James: _

_Estás sentado en tu escritorio a pocos minutos de encontrarte con Sirius. Acaba de llegar un giratiempo a tu mesa, yo lo sé. ¡Tienes que llevártelo! Dentro de ocho horas comenzará todo. ¡Será uno de los ataques más horrorosos de la historia! . ¡Si no haces lo que te digo, morirán más inocentes de los que se pueden evitar!_

_A cinco debes estar de regreso en tu casa, Lily tendrá en ese momento una premonición de la cual no querrá hablarte. ¡Hagas lo que hagas no la dejes salir de la casa! Luego espero que no hagas lo primero que te venga a la cabeza. Ve al caldero chorreante y compra una pócima incolora. ¡Sólo hazlo! Sé que suena disparatado, pero si no lo haces **ella **jamás podrá ganar. ¡Morirá! Y aunque tú sepas lo que sucederá a través de esa poción, toma la mejor decisión. Y si haces **eso**, entonces jamás divulgues, ni a Lily, lo que pasó. _

_Sé que suena loco. Pero si no me crees puedo darte una prueba. En cuanto termines de leer esta carta se oirá la alarma de incendios. Alguien volvió a explotar algo en el segundo piso. _

**_P. _**

James miró la carta. De pronto a lo lejos se oyó la alarma contra incendios. Los hechizos del techo se prendieron y el agua cayó sobre James que maldijo en voz alta.

.-.¡No te preocupes James!- le gritó una voz desde la puerta, seguro que era la rubia de hace rato.- ¡Se explotó una poción experimental abajo!

.-.¡Está bien!- gritó con su varita paró la caída de agua. La lechuza seguía en el mismo punto que hacía rato.

James movió la cabeza. ¡.¿Quién habría mandado esa carta?.! Cerró sus ojos. ¿Debería llevarse el giratiempo? Tenía que decidir en ese momento, seguro que Sirius ya iba rumbo a la cafetería. Miró a la lechuza y tomó su decisión.

Con un movimiento rápido se metió el giratiempo y la carta en el bolsillo. Luego se levantó y miró a la lechuza.

.-.¿No piensas irte?-la lechuza graznó.- Como desees.- le contestó el hombre antes de salir.

Se perdió de vista en el pasillo. La lechuza se convirtió entonces en un ser humano. Nadie pasaba por allí. Tenía una cascada de cabello color gris azulado. ¡La junta se tomaba demasiadas molestias con esos humanos! . ¡Ya ni eran heraldos! Con un movimiento sacó de su cuello el giratiempo y lo dejó en la cajita de plata, luego volvió a convertirse en lechuza y salió volando. Tenía que llegar al mismo punto donde había estado minutos antes. Vida a muerte…

* * *

Sirius tenía sus zapatos sobre la mesa. Miraba el ir y venir de los avioncitos de papel.

.-.¡Esto es tan aburrido!- dijo mientras se estiraba con pereza. Tomó otro pergamino amarillo y lo lanzó hacia el cubo de basura que había al final del pasillo. Sacó su varita y lo guió con dificultad entre la gente que pasaba. Cuando por fin lo metió en el bote sonrió.

.-.¡Nadie puede vencer a Sirius Black¡JA!- suspiró.- soy genial.

Una lechuza blanca entró entonces por la puerta. Sirius bajó los pies de la mesa y miró con suavidad a la lechuza. Ésta dejó una carta y salió sin esperar nada. Sirius miró la carta como si fuera una bomba. El pergamino verde se veía gastado y lastimado, viejo y raído. ¿De quién sería?

Lo tomó y abrió. Antes de comenzar a leer buscó la firma. Lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa y dejó caer la carta. Se levantó y cerró su puerta. Luego regresó y tomó de forma temblorosa la carta.

La abrió y la leyó con calma… ¿Estaba realmente sucediendo eso?

_Sirius: _

_Desearía saber por qué te escribo. No haz sabido de mí en años, tal vez ya me has olvidado. No voy a decirte donde estoy, pero es un lugar muy desagradable. Gracias a la muerte de Ingrid logré perderle la pista a los Mortífagos, pero ya me han vuelto a encontrar. No pienso dejarme vencer. Moriré antes de traicionarte. _

_Hace frío en el lugar que estoy y está oscuro. Me oculto, he estado viajando con otros perseguidos por Voldemort. Europa está llena de estragos. _

_Muchas veces he querido correr hacia ti. Escuché que te habáis reconciliados con Elinor. ¡Me alegro tanto! Espero que no vuelvas a sufrir. Yo puedo sufrir por los dos en este agujero. ¡Te lo aseguro!_

_Sigo amándote como te prometí, pienso en ti cada día. No importa cuando pretenda que te olvidado, que has quedado atrás, siempre te amaré. Una parte mía siempre está contigo, lo sé. _

_Voldemort sigue hablándome a veces. Ya no es capaz de saber donde estoy. Cuando hablamos lo hacemos en terreno neutral. Ninguno de los dos sabe donde está el otro. Ha llegado a ofrecerme por mis servicios hasta tu amor, me decía que te entregaría a mí. ¡Pero yo no quiero eso! . ¡No puede darme tu corazón porque éste le pertenece a Elinor! Soy tan feliz por saber que tú lo eres. _

_Mañana dejaré a los amigos que he hecho en la huida. ¡No puedo ponerlo en peligro! Algún día nos veremos. _

_Y ya he descifrado porque te escribo… es porque eres en quien pienso todos los días de mi vida, ya no importa a donde me lleve la vida serás siempre el sueño en mi cabeza, no hay caso para voltear atrás, no lo hago casi nunca. Pocas veces me aferré al recuerdo de nuestro pasado y de los momentos felices que pasamos, pero jamás te olvidaré. ¡No puedo olvidarte! El amor es extraño y me hace amarte más aunque sólo pueda amar a tu recuerdo. _

_Te escribo porque no importe cuanto trate de regresar, de correr a ti ha llegado el momento del adiós. No debí escribirte, debí dejar que creyeras que estaba muerta. Pero no puedo. ¡Cuesta tanto decir adiós!_

_Nunca encontré, cuando estábamos juntos, las palabras para decirte la verdad… tengo miles de cartas para ti, eres mi único cosuelo en esta oscuridad. ¡Te escribo para que no me olvides! . ¡Sé que soy egoísta, pero así es! . ¡No me olvides, Sirius! . ¡Te ruego que no me olvides! _

_Ya ahora no me queda anda que decir, nunca tuve un sueño que se hiciera realidad hasta ahora que sé que eres feliz y que siento tu felicidad. Aunque muera mañana sé que está carta llegará a tus manos. Comienza la última parte de mi viaje. ¡Han pasado tantos años! _

_Adiós, Sirius… no me olvides por favor. Sólo me queda el consuelo de vivir por siempre en tu memoria. _

_Tuya por siempre… _

_**Sara.** _

Sirius miró la carta. ¡Sara! . ¡Seguía viva! Sirius había seguido sus pasos hasta que ésta había salido de Inglaterra. Entones parecía haber desaparecido. ¡Pero no! Estaba viva. ¡Viva! . ¡Tenía que decírselo a alguien!

.-.¿Sirius?- una rubia entró al cuarto.- Maggie dice que dejes de jugar.

El hombre le sonrió.

.-.¿A dónde vas?- preguntó.

. James.- la mujer tenía un paquete entre sus brazos.

"Perfecto" pensó el hombre.

.-.Dile, por favor, que lo veré en diez minutos en la cafetería.

La rubia asintió. Sirius miró a la puerta. Hizo una bola de papel. La hizo levitar y mientras la guiaba al cubo de basura pudo ver una lechuza grande y gris azulada pasar sobre la bolita de papel.

* * *

**4:45 pm**

Alessandra estaba secando unos vasos en la barra de El Bar Plateado. Cerró los ojos con dolor y se llevó la mano al brazo derecho. Se pegó a la pared y puso el vaso entre los otros.

.-.¿Quieres descansar, Ale?- preguntó un hombre con suavidad.- Puedo cubrirte, la curandera Dashwood dio estrictas…

.-.Lo sé, lo sé.- dijo con tono enfadado y débil Alessandra.- sólo saldré al muelle un rato. Regresaré pronto, lo prometo.

.-.Tárdate cuanto quieras.- el hombre le guiñó el ojo.- No hay tanta gente.

Alessandra sonrió débilmente. Salió por la puerta trasera tomó su abrigo y se le echó sobre los hombros. El cielo gris y el viento frío de otoño la recibieron en cuanto salió. Pasó sus ojos cansados por la parte de atrás del bar. Caminó con pereza hacia el muelle que no quedaba muy lejos. El río se movía levemente. Se sentó sobre una caja de madera y le sonrió débilmente hacia la neblina gris que ya bajaba del cielo.

Elinor Dashwood era una curandera muy importante y había sido la primera en verla tras su batalla con Lily. No había podido hacer nada, Alessandra sabía que no había nada que hacer. Elinor sólo le había pedido que no se exigiera mucho y que en cuanto sintiera el dolor en cualquier parte de su cuerpo tomara una poción y se untará un tónico que ella misma preparó.

Alessandra sacó la poción y la miró con dolor. Había olvidado el otro frasco en casa. Lo destapó y llenó la tapa con la sustancia nívea. La tomó deprisa. Cerró sus ojos, una sensación cálida y reconfortante la llenó.

Guardó la poción y sacó un tubo más estirado, del tónico aún le quedaba algo. Se quitó el abrigo. El viento le hizo estremecerse. Con suavidad se desabotonó la blusa blanca del uniforme del bar. Se quitó la manga derecha dejando que la blusa colgara de su brazo izquierdo. Una mancha negra estaba creciendo desde el hombro hacia el codo. Elinor ya le había dicho que no hiciera lo que planeaba, pero no obedeció. Se inclinó sobre el abrigo que había en sus piernas y sacó una daga. Era delgada y pequeña. Con un suspiro abrió la piel a todo lo largo de la mancha negra. Un hilo de sangre salió de ella. La sangre era muy oscura, el rojo en ella casi no se distinguía ya. Chispas salieron de la herida y el hilo de sangre se separó en varios más como por arte de magia.

Alessandra los miró y luego se fijo en el resto de su torso. Cicatrices y cortadas llenaban sus brazos y torso. Dejó caer el abrigo sobre el suelo y miró sus piernas cubiertas por unas medias negras, también observó la falda negra que completaba el uniforme. Con suavidad abrió el tubo que tenía el tónico. Un olor a hierbabuena llenó el aire. Esparció un poco del aquella sustancia alrededor de la cortada y cerró el tubo.

Con delicadeza la esparció. El color negro disminuyó notablemente. Alessandra se levantó y arrodilló junto a su abrigo y sacó un pañuelo de él. Estaba impregnado de manchas negras. Lo sacudió y lo pasó por la cortada. Luego lo volvió a guardar. Sin más se abotonó la blusa.

Desde que era niña cada vez que tenía esos dolores le habían enseñado que las cortadas liberaban el dolor, pero el tónico era mucho más relajante. Cuando niña no tenía esos dolores más que cada dos años. Cuando viajó a Inglaterra para entrar al internado donde conoció a Lily había pasado grandes dolores, por eso tenía cortadas por todo su cuerpo cuando se habían conocido.

Después, antes de que Remus la salvara, había visto el primer vestigio de una marca negra como aquella. Durante años los dolores habían desaparecido. Ahora estaban de regreso. Las marcas negras crecían por todo su cuerpo y debían abrirse muchas veces. Dolores profundos la llenaban, por la noche le era imposible dormir. Remus solía despertarse y oírla llorar. Alessandra le había exigido que la dejara dormir en el sillón. Se sentía una traidora y no quería que él se preocupara por ella. Aún así Remus se levantaba, iba hasta la sala y calmaba a su esposa con palabras simples. Alessandra ya no se quejaba por las noches, los dolores impregnaban su cuerpo.

Pero seguía trabajando en El Bar Plateado, seguía siendo la mejor estratega de la Orden y jamás dejará que alguien que no fuera Remus la viera en momentos debilidad.

Con un suspiró ahogado se puso el abrigo de nuevo y se levantó.

.-.¿Es acaso justo?- preguntó a las aguas de río mientras se acercaba al borde del muelle.- ¿Es acaso justo? He de morir pronto y dejarlos a todos antes de final. ¡Todo porque quería poder! . ¡Porque me dejé engañar por mi padre!- se dejó caer de rodillas al borde y miró con aire triste el otro lado del río.- ¡Estoy condenada! . ¡Muero lentamente! . ¡Nada puede envidarlo! . ¡Yo misma me he condenado!- cerró sus ojos y bajó la cabeza.- Ojalá hubiera una forma de no dejarlo solo, no a Remus que tanto me ha amado y que jamás que ha dejado. Ojalá hubiera una manera de ayudar a Lily ahora que el fin está tan cerca.

Abrió sus ojos y miró el cielo gris con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Las nubes grises que no se movían y que alejaban el sol de su vista.

.-.¡No llegaré a ver el fin! . ¡.¿Hay acaso peor condena que saber que moriré pronto!.? . ¡.¿Qué mirar en el calendario como los días pasan?.! . ¡.¿Cómo la marca de la lucha puebla mi cuerpo?.! . ¡.¿Hay acaso algo peor que esto?.!- su respiración se cortó por el aire frío- Fui débil. Demasiado. Perdí al fin ante el deseo. ¡Cómo ha de alegrarse mi padre! . ¡He sido tan tonta! Estoy atrapada, ya nada puede salvarme. ¡Ni él, ni su amor! . ¡Perdí mi oportunidad! . ¡Ahora soy parte de la generación de la soledad y lo he condenado a él a ser parte también! . ¡Maldito destino! . ¡Maldita sangre que corre por mis venas! . ¡Lo que más me duele es dejarlo aquí y no llegar a ver el fin!- bajó la cabeza y ocultó el rostro entre sus manos.- ¿Contra quien he de pelear ahora? . ¿Quién es mi enemigo¡Sólo yo! . ¡Tengo asegurada la muerte! . ¡Nada podrá salvarme! . ¡Ya pierdo mi tiempo pensando en luchar! . ¡Soy mi propio enemigo y moriré en las manos de mi sangre¡Perdí la libertad! . ¡Ya el cielo, ya mi vida perfecta, mi existencia se ha convertido en el infierno! . ¡Rogaría por que la muerte me llevará de una vez! . ¡.¡Pero no quiero dejarlo, no a él, no a Remus!.! . ¡.¿Por qué ha alguien de sufrir por mí?.! Pero… ¿Contra quien habré de luchar?.! . ¡.¡No hay forma de escapar!.! . ¡.¡YA NO LA HAY!.!

Miró el agua del río. Su rostro pálido y con una cortada en la mejilla, miró sus ojos azules que brillaban con tristeza. A su lado una sombra que no existía en realidad tenía su mano en su hombro. Isabel la miraba con tristeza desde el agua. Alessandra gritó, se levantó y salió corriendo hacia el bar. Se quedó de pie junto a la pared y cerró sus ojos con dolor. Se resbaló por ella y dejó escapar un gemido de dolor. Pasó las mangas de su abrigo por sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Tardó varios minutos en calmarse, luego entró.

Le sonrió a su compañero y comenzó a limpiar los vasos que habían quedado en la barra. Pasó el trapo por la superficie de madera. Una mano se posó sobre la suya. Alessandra miró al desconocido que estaba envuelto en una capa negra.

.-.¿Podría soltarme?

.-.Alessandra.- la voz profunda le hizo estremecerse. Miró su mano y creyó ver una mancha negra que desapareció al instante. Trató de alejar su mano con fuerza. No pudo.

.-.¡.¿Quién es usted?.!- exigió saber.- ¡Suélteme!

Nadie se giró a verlos aunque ella gritaba. Era como si un hechizo de sordera hubiera caído sobre todos los demás.

.-.¡Suélteme de una buena vez!- Alessandra se echó para atrás con más fuerza.

El hombre alzó la mirada y le sonrió. Sus ojos se encontraron. Ale entonces reconoció el diente de oro en su boca. Con un chillido se alejó. Él había soltado su mano.

.-.¿Aensley?- preguntó sin saber que decir y con la boca aún abierta.

* * *

**5:10 pm**

Lily estaba sentada en una mecedora. Veía a Harry que sentado en el suelo jugaba con unos bloques de colores. Sonreía suavemente. El niño sonrió y alzó los brazos pidiendo por su madre. Lily río con felicidad y se arrodilló junto a él para abrazarlo.

.-.¿Quién es el niño más lindo de este planeta?- Harry gorjeó con alegría.- ¡Sí, tú!

Lily le sonrió. James llegó en ese momento. Besó a Lily y le sonrió al bebé. Lily se lo pasó mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la mecedora.

.-.¿Qué tal el día?- preguntó con suavidad.

James dejó a Harry sentado con sus bloques y miró a su mujer.

.-.Bien…- Aún sentía el giratiempo en su bolsillo. ¿Qué iría a ver Lily?- Sirius recibió una carta de Sara.

.-.¿De Sara?

.-.Al parecer los Mortífagos por fin han encontrado su rastro, está huyendo de nuevo.

.-.No le había escrito en meses.- comentó Lily.

.-.Lo sé, lo sé… está muy lastimado, no puede pensar en nada más. Ha ido a buscar a Elinor al hospital, hemos quedado en El Bar Plateado¿quieres venir?

Lily no respondió. James notó entonces el cambió. Harry levantó extrañado la cabeza. Los ojos de Lily estaban nublados…

.-.La predicción.- murmuró James con suavidad… metió su mano a su bolsillo… ¡La carta estaba en lo correcto!

_La pelirroja se encontró de pronto cerca de un muelle. Caía lluvia sobre ella. Extendió los brazos… eran gotas hechas de sangre. Gritó con fuerza y comenzó a correr hacia un edificio. Trató de abrir la puerta pero estaba atascada. Gritó con furia y golpeó la puerta con sus puños. Creó en su desesperación una esfera de energía y la lanzó contra la puerta. Ésta explotó y la dejó pasar. Pero en cuanto puso un pie en la estructura de ésta salió un chorro de fuego que obligo a Lily a alejarse. El lugar explotó y la explosión lanzó a la pelirroja hacia el río frío y negro que se la tragó. _

_Comenzó a gritar… le dolía el corazón… estaba muriendo… Grito más fuerte. _

.-.¡Tengo que buscar a Ale!- gritó mientras se levantaba.

James recordó las líneas de la carta.

.-.¡No te atrevas! . ¡Tú te quedas aquí! . ¡Yo voy al Bar, me voy antes y le traigo acá, pero tú no sales!

Lily parpadeó.

.-.Pero…- murmuró sorprendida.

.-.No va a pasar nada, lo prometo.- contestó James que salió de la casa.

Lily se quedó de pie allí. Se arrodilló junto a Harry y suspiró.

.-.Por favor que anda pase.- murmuró.- Por favor.

* * *

**5:30pm**

.-.Es fácil reconocerme.- murmuró Aensley con suavidad.- ¿Cómo has estado Alessandra?

Ella lo miró sin entender.

.-.¿Qué haces aquí?

.-.Necesitaba verte.

.-.¿Necesitabas?- preguntó la mujer alzando una ceja.

.-.Sí.- el hombre se levantó.- el hechizo sobre le bar terminará en unos minutos. Hazme el favor de salir. Estaré en la parte de atrás.

Se levantó apuró su vaso y salió del lugar con una sonrisa locuaz. Alessandra se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo y se quedó allí con el trapo entre las piernas.

.-.¿Estás bien?- le preguntó su compañero. Alessandra alzó la vista y miró al hombre.- Tal vez deberías irte a casa.

.-.No…

.-.La curandera lo dijo. Son ordenes, si San Mungo se entera de que estás mal nos cae la gorda. Vete de una vez, Alessandra.

La mujer sonrió con suavidad y tomó la mano que el hombre le ofrecía.

.-.Mañana trabajaré otro turno y…

.-.¡Ni hablar! . ¡Vete de una vez!

Alessandra sonrió y tras ponerse su abrigo salió del lugar. Aensley le daba la espalada. Ya se acercaba la noche y la niebla espesa y característica de Londres. Un fuerte olor a tabaco llegó a la nariz de Alessandra. El hombre se giró. Se había quitado la capa negra. Alessandra la observó por atrás. Por alguna razón no quería atacar a aquel Mortífago. Tenía el cabello largo y castaño. Era lato, mucho más que ella y era muy fornido. ¡No lo veía desde hacía mucho tiempo!

Aensley se volteó. Sus ojos eran de un color aceituna, pequeño y fríos. Le había crecido el bigote y la barba. Estaba fumando. El diente de oro en su boca se desvanecía entre el humo.

.-.Gracias.- murmuró mirando a la mujer frente a él.- ¿Cuántos años tienes Alessandra?

.-.Cumpliré 26 a finales de mes.

.-.¿26 y ya te estás muriendo? Hubiera esperado algo así más de Efime que de ti. ¿La mataste tú o se suicidó?

Alessandra le lanzó una mala mirada al hombre.

.-.No hables de lo que no te incube, si estoy muriendo es mi problema y Efime se clavó mi daga.

Aensley río.

.-.Ingeniosa como siempre, se mató con tu daga, siempre fue una mujer extraordinaria. Lastima que Tom jamás lo notara.- lanzó una risa triste- Ya será pronto él el único que quede. Y, para tu información Alessandra, me incube mucho que estés muriendo. Yo también me estoy muriendo.

.-.¿Qué?- preguntó ella confundida.- Pero… creí…

.-.Ah.- Aensley negó. El sol ya estaba apunto de ocultarse y la oscuridad estaba llenando el lugar. Los viejos focos muggles comenzaron a parpadear.- Tom ya n piensa en nadie. A veces en la Reina del Caos, otras en ti… pero ya sólo quiere concluir su venganza.

.-.El destino se lo ha puesto fácil.- comentó Alessandra. Negó con furia.- ¿Qué quieres de verdad, Aensley? . ¿Sólo hablar?

.-.Sólo hablar.- afirmó el Mortífago.- Tenía que decirte la verdad. No podía dejar que jamás te enterarás.

.-.¿De qué?- Alessandra lo miró esperando.

Aensley rió y tiró el cigarrillo al suelo antes de pisarlo.

.-.Porqué no te atacó, porqué te he salvado tantas veces, porqué no puedo permitir que mueras.- le sonrió con dulzura.- ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué, Alessandra?

.-.A veces.- confesó ella.- Pensé que tendría algo que ver con mi padre.

.-.Algo tiene que ver, pero no del todo. Yo fui quien le regaló el cuadro de Isabel a tu padre. Yo fui quien le ayudó a traerla a la vida, pero no lo hice para que él fuera feliz. ¡Eso es demasiado Gryffindor para mí!- rió.- Lo hice porque yo también me enamoré de Isabel, pero estaba seguro que sólo Tom podría traerla a este mundo. Ella se enamoró de él, pero siempre me tuvo mucho cariño. Cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada fue increíblemente feliz.- suspiró.- Ella estaba segura que era una niña. Aún recuerdo sus palabras.- bajó apenado la cabeza.- "Ella será muy parecida a mí, sólo que más poderosa, hermosa e imponente. Es una líder nata, no tiene miedo de nada. Todas sus emociones son fuertes, no es capaz de sentir sólo tristeza, esta debe ser infinita, igual el odio y el amor. Por eso creo que ella es más adecuada para ti que yo. Cuando sea grande y esté con nosotros te la daré como esposa, así como se estilaba en mi época."

Alessandra se quedó muda. Miró a Aensley y sintió dentro de sí que todo aquello era verdad. Su madre había dicho eso, la había prometido a ese hombre de rostro curtido.

.-.Tom me tumbó el diente cuando éramos jóvenes… yo le rompí la nariz.- se rió al recordarlo.- Luego nos hicimos amigos. La verdad Isabel tenía razón. Tú hubieras sido mucho mejor para mí que ella. Dejé de amar tu madre pronto y te quise a ti desde que eras pequeña. Luego te alejaron de mi lado, pero te seguí hasta Las Islas y me convertí en tu amigo. Eras poderosa, hermosa e inquebrantable. ¿Recuerdas todas esas tardes cuando tenías cinco años? Cuando nos sentábamos cerca de la cascada a las afueras de tu aldea y hablábamos. Muchas veces eso era mi único consuelo. Aprendí a quererte de la misma forma que quise a tu madre. Cuando la guerra comenzó decidí que te llevaría conmigo. Pero tú ya habías descubierto que yo era una asesino.- Bajó la mirada con pesar.- Y te fuiste…

Alessandra tragó saliva y miró al hombre. ¡Claro que recordaba esas tardes! Él fue su único amigo, el único que ningún isleño pudo arrebatarle… hasta que la mató. Aensley levantó la mirada y le sonrió.

.-.Te seguí en todos tus viajes, siempre he estado muy cerca de ti. Isabel me encomendó esa misión. Debo decir que siempre has sido igual de maravillosa. Nada te ha hecho flaquear jamás y si has caído, has sabido levantarte. Tenías diecisiete años cuando volvimos a encontrarnos frente a frente. Tú me odiabas, yo ya lo sabía, pero eso no impedía que yo te quisiera, tanto como aún te quiero Alessandra. Te conozco desde que eras un bebé, desde que abriste los ojos… desde siempre.- levantó los ojos y los clavó en los de ella.- Te salvé de los vampiros, te llevé a Hogwarts. No te ataque jamás, no podía luchar contra ti. No contra ti.

Alessandra sabía que tenía razón. Nunca lo había entendido, pero aquella razón era disparatada. ¡.¿Aensley?.! . ¡El Mortífago más fiel y antiguo! . ¡.¿La quería?.!

.-.¿Me… me quieres?- preguntó con temblor en sus labios.- ¡Es imposible¡Eres un Mortífago!

.-.Y tú la hija de Voldemort e Isabel. ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Sólo que yo decidí quedarme con mi mejor amigo y tú no…

.-.¡Maté a Efime!

.-.No lo hiciste, tú misma lo dijiste hace rato.- sonrió.- Por eso te lo pregunté. Sabía que Efime no dejaría que la matarás, era muy buena conmigo. Éramos como hermanos¿sabes? Siento que se haya ido.

.-.Es que no tiene sentido.

.-.¿Cuándo tienen sentido los sentimiento?

.-.¿Me amas?

.-.¿Por qué ponerle nombre a lo que siento por ti? Puedo decirte que cuando eras niña me encantaba tu sonrisa, cuando te vi en Hogwarts me hiciste creer que yo podía ser más y que llegaría a tener el valor para pararme como ahora y decirte que te quería. Siento que nos hayamos siempre encontrado entre muertos y guerra. Pero te quiero más que ha mi propia vida, Alessandra.

Alessandra se acercó al Mortífago.

.-.No puedo quererte como tu me quieres, estoy casa y amo a mi esposo.

.-.Lo sé. Ya no espero que me correspondas. Sólo espero que comprendas y aceptes que te quiero…con toda mi alma…

Alessandra lo miró y luego lo abrazó. Lo abrazó como una hija lo hace con su padre. Aensley se inclinó y besó la cabeza de Ale.

.-.Cuando tú naciste yo tenía pocos años más que tú… ha pasado tanto tiempo.

Alessandra levantó la cabeza y le sonrió.

.-.¿Por qué hoy?

.-.Voldemort planea un ataque a este lugar, Alessandra. Será el más grande que ha habido en mucho tiempo. Vine a enfrentarme por última vez con Sirius Black, ya llegado mi hora.

.-.¡No!- chilló ella.- No ahora que ya comprendí. Siempre has sido mi amigo, siempre me has hecho confiar en mi misma. ¡No ahora!

.-.Es tiempo.- él se alejó de Alessandra.- Nos volveremos a ver, te lo juro.- Entró al bar de nuevo y dejó a Alessandra allí de pie con el corazón dolido. A lo lejos un reloj dio las seis. En cuanto las campanadas terminaran comenzaría el ataque… Alessandra supo enseguida qué saldría de aquello… lo entendió de pronto y miró hacia el cielo con terror.

* * *

**6:10 pm**

Remus Lupin sonrió con disimulada felicidad. Miró la cajita que tenía en sus manos, dentro había un collar, era una fina cadena de plata de donde colgaba una piedra de color azul. El cumpleaños de Alessandra se acercaba y él planeaba darle aquello de cumpleaños. Iba a guardarla en el cajón de su escritorio cuando oyó que alguien había entrado a la casa. Guardó la caja en su abrigo que aún no se había quitado.

Alessandra no podía ser, terminaba de trabajar a las ocho según el horario que le había impuesto Elinor.

.-.¿Quién es?

.-.¡Remus!- Peter se apareció frente a él. Parecía muy nervioso.- James me ha mandado a buscarte, han atacado El Bar Plateado.

En realidad Peter no se había cruzado con James en todo el día, pero tenía que decirle a Remus… se había enterado por Bella minutos antes que iban a matar a Alessandra. ¡Ninguno de ellos iba a soportar otra muerte!

.-.¿El bar?- Remus abrió los ojos y palideció.- Rápido, Peter, tenemos que llegar. Alessandra está enferma.

.-.¡Vete tú! Yo me voy a tranquilizar a Lily y luego voy, James me lo ha pedido.- Eso también era mentira, pero no quería que los Mortífagos lo vieran llegar con Remus.

El licántropo asintió.

.-.¡Gracias, Peter! Le diré a James que ya estás con Lily.- sin más desapareció.

Peter se movió nervioso por la habitación. Tal vez él y James no se verían. No podía permitir que alguien supiera que era un traidor. Se quitó el abrigo y lo tiró al suelo luego se remangó su camisa y miró la marca tenebrosa. Un escalofrío lo recorrió.

.-.¡No, Peter no! -Se dijo con dolor.- ¡No pienses en eso! . ¡.¿Acaso les has importado en los últimos días?.! . ¡Años! . ¡No, no y no! . ¡Bella te ha prometido fortuna y poder, Voldemort te ha prometido ver a Marina con vida una vez más! . ¡Ya! . ¡Ya! . ¡No pienses en que tal vez ellos morirán, tal vez él no quiera matar a Lily y al pequeño Harry! . ¡Lo más probable es que no haya forma que tú puedas entregárselos! . ¡No pienses en eso! . ¡No! . ¡NO!- Peter cayó de rodillas al piso y se puso a llorar mientras sentía como la marca tenebrosa le quemaba en su brazo.

Remus por otra parte llegó a El Bar Plateado. Entró corriendo y buscó con la mirada a sus amigos.

.-.Remus Lupin.- dijo una voz detrás de él.- Regresa a casa, no creo que quieras ver como mi señor mata a tu noviecita.

.-.Bellatrix…- escupió Remus.- ¡Vete de mi vista!

Bella se quitó la máscara.

.-.¿Por qué¡Yo soy ahora la más poderosa de las Mortífagas! . ¡Ingrid murió como traidora! . ¡Efime ha muerto también! . ¡Sólo quedo yo! . ¡La más fiel y poderosa!

Remus sacó su varita.

.-.No me hagas atacarte.- Ella rió.

.-.Mejor no me enfurezcas a mí, pero como sé que serás el último en quedar, te dejaré. ¡Adiós Remus!

Nadie sabría cuanto costaría en un futuro aquella conversación.

* * *

**6:00pm**

Alexandra miró el reloj de la torre a lo lejos.

.-.Pensé que te encontraría aquí- murmuró detrás de ella una voz femenina.

.-.Bellatrix, no deberías meterte conmigo.

.-.La que no debería meterse conmigo eres tú.

Alessandra sonrió ante la ingenuidad de la Mortífaga. Con un movimiento la alzó en el aire y la arrojó al río. Se oyó detrás de ella un aplauso.

.-.Increíble, Alessandra, has mejorado.

La mujer se volteó para encontrarse con su padre frente a ella.

.-.¿A qué se debe tu visita?-preguntó con suavidad.

Voldemort rió y lanzó una maldición cortante que le dio a Ale en el brazo derecho. El abrigo y la blusa re rompieron. Una sustancia espesa, negra y que lanzaba chispas escurrió por sus brazos hasta sus dedos y luego cayó al suelo…

.-.A eso, querida niña. Únete a mí y no vas a morir.

Alessandra lo miró con asco.

.-.¡No!- gritó. Con un movimiento rápido hizo que su padre quedara congelado y luego se acercó a él. Sacó la daga de su abrigo y la puso en su cuello.- Eres un asesino.

.-.Tú también.- murmuró con dificultad Voldemort. Con paso pesado y mala cara se alejó de su hija. Alessandra lanzó la daga que se clavó en el brazo de su padre y luego la atrajo hacia sí.

De pronto se oyó una explosión. Alessandra giró y miró el bar. ¡La cocina había explotado! . ¡Estaba en llamas! . ¡Qué había sucedido!

.-.Bella me dice que allá adentro hay alguien que te importa.- dijo Voldemort mientras se levantaba y se quitaba la sangre del brazo.- Un tal… Remus Lupin.

Un rayo de odio cruzó por los ojos de Alessandra que con un movimiento alzó a su padre en el aire.

.-.¡Desgraciado!- gritó con fuerza.- ¡.¡Te odio!.!

.-.No esperaba menos…- pero por primera vez Voldemort gritó. Alessandra tenía una mirada tensa tatuada en la cara y estaba haciéndolo sufrir.

.-.¡Es el dolor de todas tus víctimas, asesino! . ¡De todas las familias que has arruinado! . ¡Eres un desgraciado! . ¡.¡Nada te da derecho a decidir sobre ellos!.! . ¡.¡Nada!.!

Voldemort lanzó un grito más terrible.

.-.¿Vas llorar sangre como un vampiro?- preguntó.- ¿o sangras como un ser humano?- Alessandra se acercó y con la daga hizo un corte en la mejilla de su padre. Un hilo de sangre escurrió por él.- ¡Oh, aún eres un ser humano! . ¡Aún puedo matarte!

Otra explosión. Alessandra miró el bar temblando.

.-.Él sigue adentro.- murmuró Voldemort. Alessandra lo miró.

.-.Desgraciado.- murmuró y clavó el puñal en el pecho de su padre antes de dejar caer y correr hacia el bar.- ¡yo sí salvaré a quienes me importan!

¿Cómo podía saber Alessandra que si lo hubiera matado se había roto la profecía acerca de la generación de la soledad? Voldemort desapareció. No estaba muerto. Alessandra no le había dado en ningún órgano vital. Voldemort rió antes de escupir sangre. ¡Su hija era tan débil!

* * *

Sirius llegó al bar cerca de las seis, había quedado con James de verse allí. Sonrió al ver el lugar, pero no encontró a Alessandra en la barra. Se acercó a preguntar donde estaba, al parecer se había ido a casa.

Se sentó en la mesa que siempre usaba con James y se dispuso a esperar. Pensaba en Sara. Tal vez debería buscarla. Elinor había tenido aquella idea, estaba tan segura del amor de Sirius que no le importaba que el fuera a buscar a su antigua rival.

Sirius tamborileaba con rapidez sobre la mesa. Miró la flor frente a él y usando el poco poder que le quedaba sobre las plantas comenzó a cambiarla para divertirse…

Escuchó a lo lejos las campanas de un reloj. ¿Por qué se oían tan claras? Era como si alguien las amplificara para que pudieran oírlas. Se levantó y miró por la ventana. Afuera, cerca del muelle había una persona. La puerta de atrás del bar se abrió y el estómago de Sirius desapareció. ¡Aensley!

¿Qué hacía el Mortífago allí? . ¿Habría otro ataque? Alzó una ceja mirando al Mortífago que lo miró a su vez.

Se acercó y se colocó frente a Sirius con triste elegancia.

.-.Sirius.- murmuró a modo de saludo.

.-.Aensely.- contestó él.

.-.¿Lo sientes?- preguntó mirando por la ventana a la figura en el muelle.

.-.Depende a que te refieres.

Aensley se rió.

.-.¿Estás listo para la última batalla, Sirius?

Él heraldo sonrió y sacó su varita. Aensley también sacó la suya.

.-.Toda mi vida he estado listo.

.-.¡Me alegra! . ¡Porque será la última!

Nadie notó como se saludaban para un duelo. Una onda recorrió el bar de cabo a rabo. Todos los presentes miraron al Mortífago y el exAuror que nadie había olvidado. Muchos gritaron y otros salieron del bar.

Con un saltó hacía atrás Sirius se refugió tras una mesa de la primera maldición de Aensley. Éste rió y también saltó entre las meses. Sirius sonrió, se subió a una y desde allí lanzó una maldición a Aensley que pudo defenderse con facilidad.

.-.Has perdido práctica.- murmuró.

.-.¿Y qué decir de ti¡Estás todo oxidado!

Ambos se sonrieron. Fue entonces que la cocina estalló. Bellatrix había entrado con varios Mortífagos.

.-.¡Te nos adelantaste, Aensley!- gritó mientras sus camaradas se desperdigaban por el bar.

Ni Sirius ni el Mortífago la miraron. Saltaron hacia el otro lanzando una maldición.

.-.¡Aún no es muy tarde para aceptar que eres un Black! . ¡Hasta magia negra usas!

.-.¡Nunca seré un Black! . ¡Y si lo soy, soy aquel descarriado que jamás podrás vencer!

.-.¿Realmente lo crees?- Aensley sonrió y le lanzó un crucio a Sirius. El animago ni se inmutó. Había estado bajo esa maldición muchas veces cuando niño.

.-.No hay nada nuevo en el dolor.- comentó con desganó.

Aensley no tuvo problema en esquivar el siguiente hechizo de Sirius que dio en una de las paredes del lugar. Al ser magia negra, dicha pared cayó en pedazos. Sirius Tuvo que saltar entonces y alejarse del ventanal que tenía atarás pues estalló con un estruendo. Sirius miró a su alrededor con aire distante. Quería ayudar a las personas torturadas, al menos la mayoría de los que había en el lugar ya se habían ido. Con un hechizo lanzó lejos a Aensley que fue a golpearse con el anaquel que había detrás de la barra. Las copas y botellas se rompieron con un estruendo.

Giró su mirada por el lugar una vez más y se encontró con Remus hablando con Bella…

.-.¿Qué demonios?- preguntó en voz alta. Por aquella distracción Aensley lo atacó con una maldición contarte que le dio a Sirius en el estómago.

El merodeador se dobló y se llevó las manos al estómago. Las miró, estaban llenas de sangre. Luego miró a Aensley que lo observaba con un deje se superioridad. Con un grito se abalanzó sobre él. Sus siguientes hechizos no lograron darle al Mortífago que los esquivaba con maestría.

Una botella lo hizo tropezar y caer. Aensley se dirigió a él y le puso una silla en la garganta para detenerlo.

.-.¿Listo para morir, Sirius?

.-.Si alguien morirá está noche, no seré yo.- le aseguró el hombre antes de tomar su varita y sacar a Aensley volando al otro lado de la habitación. Se levantó y caminó hasta Aensley.

.-.¿Por qué siempre terminamos luchando uno contra el otro?

. y tradición. O tal vez porque eres el único ser humano que puede medirse contra mí.- le informó con media sonrisa Aensley.- Ya nos hemos divertido mucho, Sirius Black, hazlo de una vez.

De los ojos de Sirius se borró la sonrisa.

.-.¿Matarte?- preguntó con firmeza.- ¿Con quien lucharé si te vas?

.-.¡Hazlo, Black! . ¡.¿O eres un cobarde como lo fue tu hermano?.!

.-.¿Fue?- preguntó Sirius bajando la varita.- ¿quieres decir…?

.-.Yo mismo lo maté.

Sirius miró a Aensley. Jamás había querido mucho a Regulus, pero eran hermanos. Sus ojos se nublaron con odio.

.-.¡Lo haces sólo para que pueda matarte! . ¡A ti ya no te odio Aensley! . ¡Ya no!

.-.Entonces déjame confesarte un secreto, Black.- dijo a media voz.- Lo último que le encargué a mi grupo de Mortífagos está noche fue buscar a una bruja que está en Dinamarca. Yo sabía quien era y donde estaba desde hacía años, pero estoy seguro que esto te hará odiarme y matarme de una vez. ¡.¿No vez que no hay nada más que desee en este momento que morir en tus manos?.! . ¡Ya le dije a Alessandra la verdad! . ¡Ya cometí mi último crimen! . ¡.¡Ya no me queda nada más que morir!.!

.-.¿Qué bruja?- el tono de Sirius era duro y sin emoción.- ¿A quién?

.-.Una tal Sara Croft. Su tiempo está contando. Sólo tiene que encontrarla mi equipo y será su fin.

La respiración de Sirius se cortó. Miró a Aensley con los ojos abiertos. En el mismo momento en que Alessandra entraba al bar Sirius se lanzó sobre Aensley.

También entonces Alessandra vio a Remus luchando con varios Mortífagos. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Sirius y Aensley golpearon otro ventanal y rodaron fuera del bar. Sirius le dio un puñetazo a Aensley.

.-.¡Maldito!- gritó- ¡.¿Cómo te atreves a mandarla matar sólo para que yo te mate?.! . ¡.¡Maldito!.!

Aensley no se defendió. Sirius había olvidado su varita. El Mortífago sólo dejaba que los golpes de Sirius le dieran.

.-.¡.¿No ha funcionado, Black?.! . ¡Si no era suficiente con la muerte de tu hermano, pues bien espero que lo sea ahora con la de Sara!

Sirius lanzó un gritó se levantó y levantó a Aensley por el cuello de su abrigo.

.-.¡.¡Te odio!.!- gritó antes volver a golpearlo. Aensley golpeó el suelo con la cabeza. Luego la levantó con suavidad y se paró tambaleándose. Se quitó la sangre del labio y abrió los brazos.

.-.¡.¡Vamos Black!.! . ¡.¡HAZLO!.!

Sirius levantó el brazo y sin saber cómo atrajo su varita. Señaló con ella a Aensley.

.-.¡.¡Vete al infierno!.!- gritó.- AVADA KEDAVRA.

Un rayo esmeralda salió de la varita rumbo a Aensley que sólo sonrió. Fue tal la furia y odio de Sirius que el Mortífago salió disparado y golpeó el río. Se hundió y no salió de nuevo.

Sirius cayó de rodillas y lanzó un grito de furia. Golpeó con fuerza y odio el suelo hasta que sus nudillos sangraron.

En el bar, Alessandra vio expectante como Aensley no salía de las aguas y lanzó un grito terrible de dolor. Sintió como si le hubiera arrancado una parte de su corazón. Lanzó una maldición y se desplomó sobre el suelo. Con un movimiento se quitó en ese momento el abrigo. El dolor físico también había aumentado. De un jalón rompió la manga de la blusa y miró la sangre que seguía corriendo a todo lo largo de su brazo, era completamente negra y lanzaba chispas. Remus corrió hacia ella. Alessandra lanzó otro grito de dolor. En aquel momento James Potter entró al bar.

James Potter seguía teniendo el giratiempo en su bolsillo y la carta, pero ahora también llevaba un frasquito "propiedad de San Mungo" en el bolsillo. El hombre había llegado al caldero Chorreante en nada, releyó la carta varias veces y de pronto una frase le saltó.

_Luego espero que no hagas lo primero que te venga a la cabeza. _Lo primero que había hecho y pensado había sido seguir las instrucciones de la carta al pie de la letra, pero ahora entendía que no importaba que esa frase negaba lo siguiente. Se dio un golpe con la palma de la mano y fue al siguiente lugar dónde podía comprarse una poción: San Mungo. Tuvo que rogarle a Elinor por un permiso y luego anduvo por los anaqueles buscando la poción incolora que ahora llevaba. Cuando la encontró cerró sus ojos al ver el nombre. Ya sabía para que servía, recordaba perfectamente sus clases de pociones. La tomó y tras dejar el dinero justo en la caja sin mostrar la poción desapareció. De allí se apareció hacia El bar Plateado, le había llevado mucho tiempo conseguir y entender.

Entró en el momento en que Remus se abalanzaba sobre su esposa. Miró a su alrededor. Algo le llamó la atención cerca de la cocina deshecha: una mujer.

_La muerte es cada vez menor… sálvala. _

El cabello de la mujer era espeso abundante y de un gris azulado. ¡La lechuza! Se acercó esquivando maldiciones y le entregó la carta y el giratiempo.

.-.¿Tú eres P?- preguntó. La mujer rió con felicidad y negó.

.-.Yo soy la encargada de cuidar al heraldo del valor… tú eres P.

James sonrió al entender. Se había enviado una carta a sí mismo. La mujer se puso el giratiempo en el cuello y tomó la carta. Le dio vuelta al giratiempo y le sonrió a James.

.-.Se acerca el fin, sácalo de aquí… ella no resistirá mucho…

James asintió y corrió hacia sus dos amigos que quedaban cerca del ventanal destruido. La mujer se convirtió entonces en lechuza y salió volando hacia la oficina de James Potter mientras el tiempo corría con rapidez a su alrededor. ¡Una vez más el mismo viaje! . ¡Una y otra vez!

James llegó ante Remus y Ale, quería darle la poción, algo le decía que eso la salvaría.

.-.¡Alessandra!- se abalanzó sobre la pareja.- Elinor te manda esto.

Los ojos de la mujer estaban oscurecidos. Tenía manchas negras por todo su brazo izquierdo y la sangre seguía emanando del derecho. Le extendió el frasco que la mujer vio y tiró con un gesto despectivo. La poción se regó sobre su sangre.

.-.¡Este lugar va ha explotar!- gritó.- ¡Saquen a todos de aquí! . ¡Ahora! . ¡.¡Mi padre va a explotarlo!.!

.-.¡No me iré sin ti!- los ojos de Alessandra brillaron. Con un grito desplegó su poder sobre Remus y lo sacó junto a James por el ventanal. Ambos hombres rodaron hacia Sirius que los miraba sorprendidos.

Remus grito y trató de alcanzar el bar, pero Alessandra ya había puesto una barrera.

.-.¡.¡Alessandra!.!- chilló mientras la golpeaba. La mujer se giró y caminó a lo largo del lugar. Todavía había allí Mortífagos. ¡Que murieran! . ¡.¿A quién le importaba?.!

Cerró sus ojos y caminó hasta la mitad del bar. Su blusa estaba hecha jirones y rota. La desabotonó de abajo y miró las manchas negras que crecían en su vientre. Sus ojos estaban nublados de un color oscuro que de pronto desapareció. Alessandra atrajo un objeto que se había quedado en el bar cuando Remus había salido rodando de él.

Sintió acercarse la explosión. ¡No podía soportar que ese lugar explotara así como así! Por razones que sólo ella conocía, con su poder lo incendió. Las llamas comenzaron a comerse todo el lugar de madera. Los Mortífagos comenzaron a chillar.

De pronto entre aquel caos una figura luminosa apareció frente a ella.

.-.¡Lily!- gritó. La pelirroja estaba llorando. Trató de abrazar a Lily que se alejó con una mirada triste.

.-.¿Así termina?- preguntó. Las medias de Alessandra reventaron, sus piernas estaban cubiertas de motas negras que crecían. La mujer las miró.- ¿Así termina? . ¿Así, sólo así? . ¿Vas a morir Alessandra? . ¿Vas a dejarme?- Lily seguía llorando.- ¡.¿Ya te vas?.!

.-.¡Mi sangre me mata Lily! . ¡Mejor morir entre llamas y una explosión que poco a poco como ahora!- Un hilo de sangre resbaló por la rodilla de Alessandra.

Lily lanzó un chillido de dolor.

.-.¡No te vayas por favor! . ¡No nos dejes solos! . ¡Por favor!

.-.Lily.- Alessandra bajó la mirada.- ¡Vete de una vez! . ¡Ya sabías que este era mi destino! . ¡Dibujaste una rosa en llamas muchas veces en el hospital durante tus muchas enfermedades! . ¡.¡Déjame morir como me dice el destino!.! . ¡.¡Encuentra el secreto del mayor sacrifico!.! . ¡.¡Busca el todo!.! . ¡.!Ya lo has encontrado antes!.! . ¡.¡Déjame morir ahora!.!

.-.¡.¡NO!.!- Lily se lanzó a los brazos de Alessandra que la recibió. La cara de la pelirroja se llenó de negra sangre.

Alessandra se alejó del abrazo esta vez.

.-.Cuídalo por mí.

.-.¡Ale!- chilló Lily.

.-.¡.¡VETE!.!- El poder de Alessandra expulsó a Lily y la regresó a su cuerpo en su casa, donde Harry estaba llorando al ver a su madre llorar.

Alessandra bajó la cabeza. Las llamas ya consumían el lugar, el hechizo de su padre ya se acercaba. Miró entre las llamas a Remus y sacó de la cajita su regalo de cumpleaños. Comenzó a llorar al ver la joya. Dejó escapar un gemido y cayó de rodillas. Un borbotón de sangre salió de su hombro y se esparció por el suelo. Con un último aliento Alessandra se colocó el collar de Remus en el cuello y se acostó entre el lugar en llamas. Cerró sus ojos.

Su piel estaba ya casi cubierta por las manchas negras, sus ojos azules centellaron un momento. Una figura de luz muy parecida a la joven apareció sobre ella… ¿Es que Isabel guiaría a su hija al mundo de los muertos?

.-.¡.¡Alessandra!.!- Remus lanzó un grito aún mayor.

En ese momento las llamas del lugar crecieron. Entonces una luz brillante llenó el lugar y éste explotó. La explosión quedó encerrada en una burbuja que había creado Alessandra. Pero para entonces la mujer ya no sentía nada. El Bar Plateado explotó y de él no quedó nada. Las llamas lamieron la burbuja y las nubes de humo negro quedaron allí encerradas. Aquel infierno brilló durante mucho rato frente a los ojos de muchas personas.

Remus lanzó un grito y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

.-.¡.¿Por qué te fuiste?.!- le gritó al fuego.- ¡.¿Por qué tienen todos que dejarme solo?.! . ¡Soy el único que va quedando! . ¡Todos terminan por irse! . ¡.¡Alessandra!.!- las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.- ¡Ya no puedo amar a nadie más que a ti! . ¡Ya no puedo querer nada sin ti! . ¡.¿Por qué tenías que irte?.! . ¡.¿Por qué?.!- lanzó un puñetazo contra el suelo, lloraba. Miró el cielo esperando encontrar allí a la única persona que había amado.

.-.¡No deseo ser el último!- gritó en la noche.- ¡Estúpido destino, déjame morir de una buena vez! . ¡No me hagas terminar con el corazón roto! . ¡No me hagas ser el último! . ¡No me dejes ser el único que quede aquí al final! . ¡No me importe que tan egoísta sea el deseo! . ¡.¡No quiero ser el último!.! . ¡.¡No me dejes ser el último!.!- golpeó de nuevo el pavimento.- ¡.¡No me dejes ser le último!.! . ¡.¡Déjame volver a encontrarme con ella pronto!.! . ¡.¡POR FAVOR!.!

James se inclinó y le puso una mano en el hombre. Remus comenzó a llorar mientras golpeaba el pavimento. Detrás de él Sirius miraba el fuego enajenado mientras lloraba igual que James.

Remus siguió pidiendo por lo bajo lo único que el destino siempre le negó. ¿Cómo sabía que él sería el último? . ¿Qué era aquél en la generación de la soledad condenado a morir en vida? . ¿Cómo podía saberlo entonces cuando las llamas iluminaban su rostro desesperado? . ¿Entonces justo después de que Alessandra Marie Ryddle hubiera muerto?

Porque así era…

Alessandra se había ido por fin…

_Alessandra Marie Ryddle_

_1953 – 1981 _

_Hija del poder supremo_

_Será extrañada y nunca olvidada._

* * *

NA:

Supongo que no hay mucho más que decir. Varios destinos más que terminan. Como dije arriba (en el AVISO) este es el capitulo más difícil que he escrito. Al igual que en el de la muerte de Ingrid, la perspectiva de escribir la muerte de Alessandra me mataba... aunque supiera que... bueno ya se enteraran en el epilogo.

Sé que ha todos los que leen este fic les encantaba Alessandra, de hecho no me encontrado una sola persona a quien le desagrade.

Aunque es el más difícil que he escrito (sin contar el capitulo final, que me destrozo por varias razones durante unas horas), estoy orgullosa de él y espero que esta, la última batalla, haya sido de su "agrado" dentro de lo que cabe. A sí, sólo como dato extra les diré un secreto. Cree el Bar Plateado sólo para explotarlo aquí. Lo saqué una y otra vez, sólo para llegar a este punto :P .

**Adelantos:** Bueno, el siguiente capítulo es "La última noche" como comprenderán, es la última noche antes de la muerte de los Potter. Vemos a los personajes a poco tiempo del gran suceso. La última revisión de la profecía y una sorpresa.

RRS:

Ale: Sí tiene mi firma y ya verás pronto que V también la tiene. Oye a propósito espero encontrarte pronto en el MSN que tengo que hablarte de unas cosas de V :P al fin y al cabo eres mi mejor lectora! Y como viste este capi también tiene mi firma! Jajaja. Hay varias cosas a las que les has pegado, peor luego te retractas, pero créeme no eres tan mala como crees para eso de descifrar. Recuerda que en la primera parte de la historia Ale le da la rosa negra a Remus y así se salva la primera vez de su destino, ahora ya entregado su corazón, ya no tiene salida de esta... bueno ya no _tuvo_. Sí, Efime... pobre mujer. Ahora sí necesitaste los Kleenex? Porque Lily es demasido buena para pelear contra Ale... no podía hacerle daño. Pero también sabía que on podía morir ella en ese momento así que hizo lo único que le quedaba, condenar a Ale.

Kittyen: Bueno... con eso me refería a la primera parte... recuerda que Ale le dio "todo lo que ella era" a Remus, pero ahora que su destino vuelve a caer sobre ella no puede hacer nada... porque ya no tiene nada que dar... ya el final es, bueno inevitable. Y que bueno que te gustaran las batallas... a mi me encantan escribirlas. Por allí una de mis lectoras (ale), que es quien a leido todos mis fics (pobrecita) asegura que las explosiones son una marca de lo que escribo. No importa la obseción! Yo tm ya quiero HP6! Y creo que terminaré de subir antes del 16 como quería!

Flopy-Black: Bueno, aquí tampoco viste a Elinor, sólo salió como de "pasada" pero creeme que en el siguiente sale y en el último tm! No te preocupes ya veras lo que sucede con ella... Que pasara con Eli? Créeme le espera un destino... bueno, oscuro... y en el capi final se revelará!

Pilitonks: No te preocupes, lo bueno es que sigues leyendo! Oh, no deberías de estar aquí con ese examen! Y no te preocupes, ya lo leerás! Y como ves no era ese en el que moría Ale... sino este. Ojala te haya ido bien en el examen!

Lucía: RR1: Siento que no te haya gustado el capi... Si, Remus va a sufrir... supongo que por eso no puedo esperar que este te haya gustado... -.- Y sí, la muerte de Nelly es dolorosa y eso que es la primera vez que realmente sale en el fic... como que te gustaría ver a Harry metido en el embrollo? De cierta forma lo está... pero no como un heredero de ese poder... porque el poder termina con Lily. RR2: Pues... tendrás que leer el capi final para ver como es que es casi imposible escribir una historia de HP y cía con esta trama, pero algun día escribiré algo de ellos... o al menos eso espero, es que me siento mas libre con los merodeadores. Sí, bueno Sirius nunca se ha medido, no controla sus palabras y pues, en algun momento tiene que comenzar a haber algo malo entre Remus y Sirius no? Aunque esas palabras no son realmente el caso, de parte de Sirius eran solo una broma. Jajaja es que ya sabes que yo con eso del tiempo no sirvo -.- estuve pensando mucho en como escribirlo y pues esa era la mejor manera... la historia no podía centrarse en esos nueve meses... Dioses! Flor si que es un revoltijo... la sigo viendo desde el principio.. pero puff si que es un revoltijo... cuanta cosa!

Niniel204: Supongo que entonces tuviste suerte... no tuviste que esperar! Sí, tenía que pasar algo con Ale y que bueno que te hayan gustado los capis! Sí, cada vez me doy más cuenta en que la gente piensa como yo en lo que respecta a Peter y eso me agrada mucho! Sí ya queda muy poquito!

Lady Lily: Me entiendes no? Tu rr es hermoso y enorme! Gracias por él... en realidad no tengo más que hacer que contestar tus preguntas, pero muchas muchas gracias por los comentario por cada capi... que bueno que pienses que pude decir bn las cosas sobre Peter! Pues ya aquí viste quien fue la primera en caer... triste pero cierto. Sí, al menos un poco cambió Ale... no te parece? Bueno lo de Remus, hasta el capi final no se ve nada claro, pero si tiene que ver con lo de ale que él se aleje del mundo mágico. Pues, su vida será triste... créeme por lo que me dijeron las únicas dos personas que han leído el final... TODO, todo se responde.

Bueno... cierro el capi... ojalá les haya gustado y nos veremos el domingo con el penúltimo...

Syringen

**3 capis para el final **

**(en realidad dos y el epílogo)**


	27. La última noche

Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece.

_Dedicado a Carlos Meza por su ayuda en la corrección de la primera parte de esta historia y a Alicia mi beta._

**

* * *

**

**¿De qué están hechos lo sueños?**

**II**

**El material de los Sueños. **

* * *

La última noche

**Octubre 30, 1981**

Lily estaba arrodillada frente a una tumba. Sus ojos estaban secos y su mirada estaba perdida en el mar. No había nadie enterrado en esa tumba. Probablemente no había quedado de aquella persona ni ceniza… nada… Alzó la mirada hacia el cielo que se oscurecía.

.-.Ya no puedo llorar- murmuró.- Hay tanto vacío dentro de mí que ya no puedo llorar. Siento que pronto terminaré también aquí. Tendré sólo de compañía a las estatuas de piedra, frías y calladas. Me quedaré sola el resto de la eternidad y de esa ni James podrá salvarme. Ya no le tengo miedo a la muerte, ya sólo tengo miedo de quedarme sola… tú también te has ido…- cerró sus ojos.- ¡Ya ni llorarte puedo! . ¡Ya hay demasiado vacío para que llore! . ¡Creí que tú serías la única que vería el final, que tendrías fuerza en ti para verlo! . ¡Soy la culpable de tu muerte! . ¡Si no hubiera sido por aquel poder que te entregué!- lanzó un gemido.- Debí dejar que me mataras, antes de condenarte… ¡Debí, debí!

Sus ojos permanecieron secos. Miró la tumba de Alessandra Ryddle.

.-.Parece tan irreal que ya no estés aquí. Llevas más de una mes…- no podía decirlo. Suspiró.- Es tan irreal… aún sigo sin creerlo.

Bajó su mirada y pasó sus manos por la tierra fría que había quedado alrededor de la tumba de Alessandra. Pasó su dedo con ilusión por las letras de piedra y lanzó un gemido.

.-.En poco tiempo realizaremos el hechizo fidelio. No puede haber un traidor en el grupo. Ojalá estuvieras aquí, siempre supiste tan bien como leer corazones humanos.

Miró el mar…

.-.Ingrid y tú me han dejado… ya sólo queda Elinor conmigo, igual que al principio, solo nostras dos en un vagón del tren. Sólo nosotras… y pronto también nos separaremos. Ya me voy, Alessandra. Se acerca el final lo siento en mis venas…

Se levantó y le dio unos golpecitos a sus rodillas para quitarse la tierra.

.-.Nos volveremos a ver.- y tras aquella afirmación cerró sus ojos y dejó resbalar una lágrima por su mejilla. Su corazón y alma no daban para más. Luego se volteó y se perdió entre estatuas y lápidas. El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte. Aquella sería la última noche de sus vidas… para el día siguiente el mundo mágico habría sufrido una sacudida. ¿Cómo podía saberlo ella?

* * *

**Octubre 28, 1981**

James y Sirius Black estaban sentados en la cocina de Godric Hallow. Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana. El día anterior habían tratado de atacar a Lily de nuevo. Dumbledore estaba seguro de que había un traidor entre los herederos del Fénix.

.-.¡Pero es absurdo!- gritó James golpeando la mesa.- ¡Ninguno de nosotros traicionaría a los demás!

.-.James.- murmuró Sirius más calmado.- ¿De qué otra forma es que se enteran de tus movimientos y los de Lily?

James miró a Sirius, se quitó los anteojos y talló sus ojos.

.-.Sigo sin creerlo… es tan irreal…

.-.Igual que su muerte ¿verdad?

James no contestó se colocó los lentes y miró el reloj.

.-.Estoy seguro que tú no eres el traidor…

Sirius levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa.

.-.¿Cómo estás seguro?- bajó la mirada.- Soy un Black

James rió suavemente.

.-.¡.¿Y eso qué?.! Serás un Black, pero eres lo mejor que salió de los Black.- sonrió.- Sirius, hermano, tú no eres un Mortífago… es algo que no se te daría bien.

.-.Sí.- murmuró Sirius.- Puede ser, nunca me ha gustado usar máscara y el negro no es exactamente mi color.

James sonrió, pero casi al instante quitó su sonrisa. Apareció dos cervezas de mantequilla en la mesa.

.-.Recuerdo cuando tomábamos de estas cosas todos los fines de semana, seguro que Rosmerta nos extraña.- comentó Sirius mientras las abría. Miró a James esperando que dijera algo.- ¿Qué piensas?

.-.En el traidor… Alessandra jamás lo hubiera sido y además… no.- Sirius asintió.- ¿Elinor? Después de que casi la sacrifican supongo que tampoco. ¿Peter? No.- Sirius también negó.

.-.Es demasiado bueno… el chico no nos traicionaría jamás.

James sostuvo su cabeza con sus manos mientras negaba.

.-.¡No entiendo quién!

.-.Falta que consideres a alguien.

James alzó la cabeza.

.-.Remus Lupin.- comentó suavemente Sirius. James alzó sorprendido la cabeza.

.-.¿Remus¿Remus Lupin, el licántropo¡Es absurdo!

Sirius negó.

.-.Está raro desde la muerte de Alessandra.

.-.¡Tú también estarías "raro" si Elinor hubiera muerto!- James parecía indignado.- Claro que tú no lo sabes…

.-.¡Ah y tú sí!- Sirius se levantó.

.-.¡Yo pensé durante dos años que Lily estaba muerta!- James también se levantó.

.-.¡.¡Pero no lo está, Alessandra no regresará jamás!.!

.-.¡Pensábamos igual de Lily!

Sirius miró con furia a James y luego se dejó caer en una silla.

.-.Hay otra razón.- murmuró con suavidad. James alzó la ceja.

.-.¿Cuál?

.-.Bueno en realidad son dos.- Sirius suspiró.- Los vampiros siempre lo tentaron¿si lo volvieron a hacer? Voldemort trajo a Isabel de la muerte, podría prometer traer a Ale o antes podría haberla salvado de su condena… y además lo vi hablando con Bella.

James parecía sorprendido. Se dejó caer en una silla.

.-.¿Con Bella?

.-.Durante el ataque al bar… estaban hablando. ¡Los vi!

James bajó la cabeza.

.-.No puede ser Remus, no puede. ¡Es estúpido!

.-.Tampoco digo que lo sea, pero parece que todo apunta a él… ojalá no hubiera un traidor.- Sirius se levantó y golpeó con furia la pared.-

.-.Remus no sería… ¡Somos los merodeadores!- gritó James.- ¡Juramos que…!

.-.¡.¡Olvida los juramentos!.!- Sirius lanzó la botella de su cerveza de mantequilla que se rompió al contacto con el suelo. Tenía la cabeza pegada a la pared dándole la espalda a James.- ¡Ya no somos los merodeadores! . ¡Esos días quedaron en Hogwarts! . ¡Cualquier podría traicionarnos! . ¡.¡Lo sabes!.!

Giró su cabeza. James lo miraba.

.-.No digas eso.- contestó James.- Yo creo en mis amigos. No veo porqué tú haz dejado de hacerlo.

.-.¡.¿Qué uno nos traicione no te parece razón?.!

.-.¡No estamos seguros que sea uno de nosotros!

.-.En serio, James… ¿Quién más podría ser?

James bajó la mirada y negó fuertemente.

.-.¡Es absurdo, Sirius!

.-.Tenemos que ser realistas James. Alguien nos traicionó. No entiendo quién y porqué, pero alguien lo hizo… sólo nos queda afrontar las consecuencias.

James miró a Sirius. Iba a responder cuando un grito de Lily se oyó seguido por el llanto de Harry.

.-.Pensé que estaba dormida.- murmuró Sirius.

James no respondió, salió de la cocina y subió la escalera seguido por Sirius.

* * *

Era de noche. Las copas de los árboles sobre su cabeza tapaban la luna. Corría con toda su fuerza tratando de perderlos. Seguía el curso del río. Ya varias veces una rama le había lastimado la cara y los brazos. Saltaba y corría más rápido. Cerró sus ojos llenos de lágrimas al ver el final del bosque. Bajó la velocidad y llegó por fin al final: un barranco. Se asomó hacia el fondo. Se veía el mar. El mar se extendía hasta la línea del horizonte. La luna, un cuerno blanco, brillaba sobre el agua.

_Sirius… estuve buscándote en mis recuerdos, en mi mente, en mis sueños siempre, no me dejas jamás… _

.-.¡Detente!- un rayo amarrillo le pasó por la oreja. Se volteó y miró a sus atacantes.

.-.¡Sara Croft nuestro señor te condena a la muerte lenta en la sala de torturas!- gritó un Mortífago. Éste se adelantó, pero Sara retrocedió más a la punta del barranco.

.-.¡.¿Bajo que crimen?.!- preguntó ella.

_¡Sara!- Sirius Black se acercó y alzó a Sara en el aire.- ¡Te extrañé tanto! . ¡La próxima vez, te llevaré conmigo a Las Islas!- ella sólo rió con felicidad. _

.-.¡Haz rechazado su ofrecimiento, si no eres aliado, eres enemigo!

Sara lanzó una carcajada. Sus ojos grises centellaron.

.-.¿Quién es tu señor para decidir como debo de morir?

Los tres Mortífagos se quedaron callados. Sara volvió a reír.

_¡Tu sonrisa que jamás desaparece! . ¡Tu voz siempre alegre! . ¡No me llores por favor! . ¡Te amo tanto! . ¡Gracias por mis mejores recuerdos! Gracias… _

.-.¡Vendrás con nosotros!- otro Mortífago se acercó. Sara retrocedió un paso.

.-.Moriré como me plazca.- murmuró. Se dio la vuelta y se lanzó del barranco hacia el mar.

_Sirius_ -pensó mientras el agua se acercaba- _Mi último pensamiento es para ti. Nos volveremos a encontrar, Sirius mi amor. _

El agua la rodeó. Los tres Mortífagos corrieron hacia el borde del barranco. Nada salió del agua.

.-.¿Podría sobrevivir?- preguntó uno de ellos a los otros dos. Uno de ellos negó.

.-.Está muerta, vámonos de una vez.

Con un plop desaparecieron. De agua no salió nada… Sara se había ido por fin.

Lily Potter abrió sus ojos y miró a su alrededor antes de lanzar un grito. El llanto de su hijo la trajo a la realidad.

James y Sirius entraron a la habitación en ese momento.

.-.¿Lily estás bien?- preguntó James despacio.- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

.-.Ella.- murmuró Lily antes de abrazar sus rodillas. Miró a Sirius que había tomado a Harry entre sus brazos.- Lo siento.

Sirius la miró extrañado. Harry parecía haberse calmado.

.-.¿Qué pasa, Lil?- preguntó Sirius sonriendo.- No creo que fuera tan malo.

.-.Vi a Sara… está muerta Sirius.

La sonrisa de Sirius desapareció. Miró a Lily.

.-.¿Muerta?- tartamudeó.- ¿Estás segura?

Lily sólo asintió. ¿Cómo iba a saber que esa ya era una señal del fin? . ¿Cómo iba a saber que en unos días todo terminaría? . ¿Cómo?

* * *

**Octubre 29, 1981**

Sirius llegó deshecho a su casa, eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde. ¡Sara estaba muerta! . ¡Sara! Cerró sus ojos con dolor. Miró la puerta de madera que lo dejaría entrar a su departamento. Tardó varios minutos en lograr abrir la puerta.

.-.Eres tú, Sirius?- se oyó la voz cantarina de Elinor.

.-.Si.- masculló el hombre.

.-.¡Estoy en la sala!- Se oía tan feliz, despreocupada…

Caminó por un pasillo de su casa arrastrando los pies con pereza y dolor. Encontró a Elinor sentada en un sillón con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa en su boca.

.-.¡Sirius!- gritó al verlo, su sonrisa desapareció al instante.- ¿Qué sucedió? . ¿Dónde has estado? Desde ayer en la tarde no te veo, pensé que estarías con los Potter.

.-.lSara está muerta, Nori.- murmuró el hombre. Se dejó caer en el sillón. Bajó la cabeza y la detuvo con sus manos.

Elinor se levantó y caminó hasta él. Se puso de cuclillas y le sonrió con tristeza.

.-.¿Dónde murió?

.-.Creo que en Dinamarca… Lily dice que cerca del mar.

.-.Pues podemos ir a viajar allá en invierno… hará frío, pero podemos buscar el sitio y bueno, siempre podemos dejarle flores.

Sirius levantó la cabeza y miró a Elinor que le dirigía una melancólica media sonrisa.

.-.Además- murmuró con suavidad.- No se ha ido del todo, estará contigo siempre. Igual que Alessandra estará con nosotros por siempre… no importa que se haya ido, yo jamás podré olvidarla.

Sirius sonrió levemente.

.-.Y si estaba enamorada de ti tanto como dijo en su carta, seguro que quiere que seas feliz y la recuerdes como era cuando estaban juntos.

Sirius abrazó a Elinor.

.-.Gracias.- murmuró a su oído.- Muchísimas gracias.

Elinor le regresó el abrazó.

.-.Yo también tenía algo que decirte.- Sirius se separó de ella. Los ojos de Elinor brillaban.

.-.¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó alarmado.

.-.¡Nada!- dijo ella con felicidad.- Sólo que pronto habrá otro habitante en esta casa.

.-.¿Haz invitado a alguien a vivir?- preguntó Sirius con tono que daba a entender que eso no lo hacía feliz.

Ella negó con una sonrisa divertida.

.-.No, yo no lo invite… el vendrá y estoy segura que te encantará que venga. ¡Siempre eres tan bueno con los niños!

La mirada de Sirius osciló entre la confusión y la sorpresa.

.-.¿Un niño?- preguntó.- ¿De donde fuiste tú a sacar un niño?

Elinor rió con fuerza. ¿Por qué Sirius era tan despistado a veces?

.-.¿No puedes adivinarlo?- preguntó con voz suave sonriendo.- Vamos, te juro que es fácil.

Sirius sonrió.

.-.Basta, Eli, no estoy para bromas.

.-.¡No es una broma!- Elinor bufó enfadada.- Pero bien.- le dio la espalda a Sirius y entonces sonrió de forma malévola.- Si no lo quieres y te da miedo, tu hijo y yo podemos irnos con los Potter.

Miró a Sirius de soslayo.

.-.¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó el animago con suavidad mientras se levantaba.

.-.Que me voy a ir con los Potter…

.-.¡Antes que eso!- Sirius giró a Elinor y le obligó a mirarlo.- ¿Vamos a tener un hijo?

La rubia sonrió y asintió.

.-.¿cómo lo sabes?

.-.Soy curandera, sé que tengo todos los síntomas… Mary me revisó hoy… estoy embarazada Sirius.

El hombre parecía abatido.

.-.¡Embarazada!- gritó, sus ojos brillaron con fuerza y una sonrisa triste se formo en sus labios.- ¿Será niño o niña?

.-.No lo sé.- contestó Elinor extrañada por la pregunta.

.-.Es que si es niña...- murmuró Sirius bajando la mirada.- Podemos ponerle Sara.- luego se apresuró a agregar.- ¡Pero sólo si quieres, es que… bueno ella…!

Elinor sonrió y rió levemente.

.-.Sara siempre me cayó bien. Estoy de acuerdo.- Le dio un beso a Sirius que sonrió y la abrazó.

.-.Ya verás.- murmuró al oído de Elinor.- Seré el mejor padre que ese bebé podrá desear.

.-.Estoy segura.- murmuró Elinor.- Estoy segura que lo serás.

¿Cómo iban a saber que Sirius iría a Azkaban? . ¿Cómo iban a pensar en que un destino cruel se alzaba sobre ellos? . ¿Cómo?

* * *

Lily estaba sentada en su cama, Harry estaba abajo con James. Le dolía la cabeza, pero desde hacía meses que quería hacer lo que iba a hacer en ese momento. Sacó la copia de la profecía que tenía y la leyó varias veces.

_Nada está seguro_

_El poder no es más que poder_

_Nadie es del todo malo_

_Hay razones para todo_

_Vigila a las personas en quienes más confías_

_Los fénix guían a la verdad_

_Las sombras al poder_

_Que la reina de la muerte te ayude al final_

Lily miró aquellas líneas. Hablaban del traidor, aquel que James le preocupaba tanto. Dumbledore parecía tener razón, debía ser una persona en la que confiara ciegamente. ¡Pero era absurdo! No entendía nada… Bufó antes de ver las siguientes líneas…

_Recuerda las claves del destino_

_La nada sólo puede ser creada_

_El todo sólo puede ser sentido_

Estaba segura que eso se refería al sacrificio y el secreto del Caos. ¡Pero cuál era! Cerró sus ojos repitiendo las palabras una y otra vez. Entendía lo de la nada, ella creaba nada para usar el caos… ¿debía hacerlo al momento del sacrifico? Pero en ese caso… ¿para que hablaban del todo? . ¿Qué era el todo¡Tenía que descubrir a que se refería eso! . ¡Estaba segura que se acercaba el final!

_Ten cuidado y busca en el poder la solución_

_Busca en los heraldos tu corazón_

_Cuando lo halles y comprendas_

_Lo que un alma separada te cuenta_

_Entonces decide el sacrifico que has de realizar._

_Decide entre la oferta y el llanto de quien puedes llegar a amar_

¿Buscar en el poder la solución? Eso quería decir que en el mismo caos o en sus esferas de energía se encontraba el secreto del caso. El único problema es que aún no sabía cual era.

Para comprender debía buscar en los heraldos su corazón. ¿Qué demonios quería decir eso? Su corazón era James y él era un heraldo, pero aunque supiera eso no entendía lo que Sussan y Diana habían querido decirle.

Las siguientes líneas le daban siempre escalofríos. El sacrificio. ¿Iba alguien a ofrecerle algo? . ¿A quién tendría ella que salvar? Probablemente eso no lo sabría hasta que sucediera… ¿Cuánto faltaría para aquello?

_Cuando la última llegue_

_Las Islas para su muerte se prepararán_

_Y a la sacerdotisa enviarán_

_El poder ha de desaparecer y al abismo regresar_

_La primera reina ya fue condenada_

_Si la última decide bien,_

_Entonces la condena no caerá sobre los que en la Tierra quedan._

Bien. Aquello le decía cuando. Las sacerdotisas ya habían ido, las había visto antes de su batalla con Alessandra. Al pensar en Ale, su estómago se vació por completo. Que Las Islas iban a morir lo sabía y que el poder desaparecería, eso también lo sabía.

Ahora lo último. Tenía que decidir bien. Supuso que tenía que ver con la decisión de su sacrificio, pero que quería decir la última línea. Isabel ya había sido condenada y Alessandra con ella. ¿Qué sucedería si ella no decidía bien?

_La condena no caerá sobre los que en la Tierra quedan._

Se estremeció. ¿Qué iban a ofrecerle? . ¿Qué se suponía que debería elegir? Miró lo que ya hacía tiempo había analizado había algo nuevo. Sí, ahora comprendía las líneas sobre la reencarnación. ¡Ella había dejado que el poder se llevara a Ale! Y el artificio, el artificio había sido la reencarnación de Isabel… las líneas no le hablaban a ella sino a Gewelin Ewan.

_Cuando todos los destinos se vean cumplidos_

_Cuando todos los presentes en aquel artificio hayan caído_

_Tal vez tu trabajo hayas cumplido._

¡Ella estaba obligándola a cumplir todos los destinos! Ya casi todos habían caído. Eran la generación de la soledad… no había nada mas que decir.

.-.¿Lily?- James entró llevando a Harry en brazos. La miró un momento.- ¿Lil, estás llorando?

Ella negó.

.-.Es que recordar me duele.- murmuró. Se acercó y tomó a su hijo en brazos que la miró con los mismos ojos verdes que ella tenía. Le sonrió y lo pegó a su pecho.

.-.Harry.- murmuró.- Te voy a regalar un mundo mejor, lo juro.

* * *

**Octubre 30, 1981**

Albus Dumbledore llegó a Godric Hallow al día siguiente. Parecía molesto. Entró a la casa. Era domingo, James y Lily estaban en la sala con Harry.

.-.¡Deben ocultarse!- gritó justo cuando entró. James y Lily lo miraron extrañados.

.-.¿Cómo?- preguntó James.

.-.Tengo motivos para creer que el traidor está por dar la ubicación de Godric Hallow a Voldemort. No sé porqué no lo ha hecho, pero no pueden quedarse aquí.

.-.¡Pero dará igual a dónde vayamos sí el traidor es nuestro amigo!- chilló Lily.

.-.Lo sé.- Dumbledore parecía contrariado.- Pero hay una solución. Tienen que hacer el encantamiento fidelio. Tienen que ocultarse pronto. Para Halloween ya no debería nadie más que el guardián saber donde están los Potter.

.-.¿Por qué le preocupamos tanto a Voldemort? Sé que soy la Reina del Caos, pero hasta ahora no he hecho nada contra él.

Dumbledore bajó la cabeza.

.-.Por la profecía.

.-.¡No! . ¡Otra no!- James se paró enfadado.- ¡No queremos que otra profecía entre en nuestras vidas!

.-.Lo siento James. Se hizo hace un año y se refiere a Harry.

Lily abrió sus ojos y abrazó a su bebé.

.-.¿A Harry?- James miró al niño.- ¿Voldemort está buscando a Harry?

Dumbledore asintió.

.-.Pensé que atacaba a Lily porque era la Reina del Caos.

.-.Lo hacía porque Harry estaba conmigo.- Lily bajó la cabeza y besó a su hijo en el pelo. ¡No! . ¡Él también estaba atado al destino! . ¡No era justo! Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Dumbledore repitió con voz cansada la profecía que había oído de su profesora de Adivinación. Cuando terminó Lily tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y abrazaba a Harry que nada entendía.

.-.¡No es justo!- gritó con fuerza. James parecía algo confundido y muy enfadado.

.-.¿Harry?- preguntó.- ¿Quién puede vencer a Voldemort¡Es un bebé!

.-.Sí, pero algún día será un mago. Probablemente es para Voldemort el más peligroso y no por ser hijo de La Reina del Caos y de un heraldo. Los poderes del caos desaparecerán. No, sino porque él también es mestizo como Voldemort. Un mestizo con antecesores importantes y poderes legendarios sobre su cabeza.

James miró de soslayo a su mujer y al bebé. ¡No era justo! Se dejó caer en una silla abatido.

.-.Nos esconderemos.- murmuró por fin.

.-.Yo puedo ser el guardián.- se ofreció Dumbledore.

James negó.

.-.Sirius.- dijo con fuerza.

.-.¡Pero James!

.-.Sirius nunca nos traicionaría.- contestó Lily posando su mirada verde en Dumbledore.

.-.Yo le confiaría mi vida.- apoyó James.

.-.Y yo la mía.- le secundó Lily.

Dumbledore suspiró.

.-.Háganlo pronto. Ojalá nos veamos de nuevo. James, Lily.- La pareja asintió.

.-.Nos volveremos a ver, Albus. Despreocúpese.- Contestó James.

¿Cómo iba a saber ellos que esa sería la última vez que se verían? . ¿Cómo iban a saberlo?

* * *

**Octubre 31, 1981**

**4.30 pm**

Lily había pensado demasiado aquello antes de hacerlo. Desde el día anterior se sentía rota. ¡Su hijo estaba en peligro! . ¡Si algo les pasaba a ella y James, él debía quedarse con alguien! Había decidido que se lo pediría a Petunia.

Cuando llegó a la casa donde vivía con su esposo ya sabía que ella estaría allí. Lo que no sabía era que su hermana tenía un hijo. Petunia la miró de mala manera cuando estuvo cerca. Tenía a su hijo en brazos.

.-.¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que no me molestarías más después de llevarte a casa de mamá y papá.

.-.Quiero pedirte un favor.- murmuró Lily.

.-.No veo ninguna razón por la que deba hacerlo.- luego cerró la puerta. Lily tocó con fuerza. Nadie abrió.

.-.¡.¿No entiendes que te necesito?.!- gritó.- ¡Petunia abre! . ¡Necesito tu ayuda! . ¡Necesito a mi hermana mayor! . ¡Petunia!

Cayó pesadamente ante la puerta.

.-.Haces el ridículo.- murmuró Petunia que había vuelto a abrir la puerta. Ya no llevaba consigo a su hijo.- Di de una vez lo que quieres.

Lily levantó la mirada.

.-.Necesito que me prometas algo, Petunia. ¡Sólo una cosa! . ¡No volveré a hablarte! . ¡No volveré a verte! . ¡No volveré a cruzarme contigo! . ¡Sólo ayúdame!

.-.¿Qué sucede?- el tono de voz de Petunia osciló entre la preocupación y la frialdad.

.-.Si algo me sucede.- Lily pareció dudar.- si algo me sucede, te pido que te quedes con aquello que más quiero.

.-.¿Y cómo voy a saber yo que es lo que más quieres?

.-.Lo sabrás.- murmuró Lily que se levantó.

.-.¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- le preguntó Petunia.

.-.Yo te pregunté lo mismo una vez.- La voz de Lily tembló.- Y puedo contestarte lo mismo que me contestaste.

Petunia pareció sorprendida.

.-.Soy tu hermana, no importa cuanto tiempo pase ni que alguna de las dos muramos, siempre seremos hermanas, aunque sea una bruja y tú no. No importa siempre pase lo que pase, somos hermanas y ese es un vínculo que no es fácil de romper.- murmuró Lily con suavidad. Su voz temblaba.- ¡Seremos hermanas sin importar que suceda! . ¡Por ese lazo, sobre ese lazo que me une a ti desde que nací te ruego que me ayudes!

El labio inferior de Petunia tembló.

.-.¿Qué te va a pasar?- preguntó olvidándose de su frialdad.- ¿Qué te va a suceder?

Lily bajó la mirada.

.-.No lo sé, pero siento que se acerca el fin.

Petunia miró a su hermana y pasó rápidamente su mano por sus ojos. ¡Lily no la vería llorar!

.-.¿El fin?

.-.Sí.- Lily levantó la mirada.- Prometes que te quedarás con lo que más amo, cuando muera.

Petunia miró a su hermana. Ella había sido siempre más alta, mayor, siempre vivía todo primero y ahora veía a Lily. Sus ojos verdes parecían tan repletos. No parecían quedar con el cuerpo joven de la mujer. Se veían viejos, llenos de soledad, tristeza, penas… ¿Qué le había sucedido a su hermana en todos esos años?

.-.Te lo prometo, Lily.- Petunia sonrió levemente.

.-.No nos volveremos a ver.- le prometió a su vez Lily que luego la abrazó. Petunia respondió al abrazo, pero pronto se separó.

Luego se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta. ¿Cómo sabría que pronto tendría en su puerta a un bebé que la contemplaría como la miraba su hermana? . ¿Aquella hermana a la que odiaba por arrebatarle a sus padres, que odiaría por dejarla sola y quería por ser sólo su hermana? . ¿Cómo podía saberlo?

* * *

**Octubre 31, 1981**

**10.40 am**

Sirius llegó puntual a la casa de los Potter. Encontró en la puerta varias maletas. Era temprano, no pasaría del medio día.

.-.¡Voy a ser papá!- anunció al pisar la casa.

James y Lily lo felicitaron, pero Sirius notó que algo andaba mal.

.-.¿A dónde van?

.-.Tenemos que pedirte un favor.- James se adelantó.- Vamos a ocultarnos bajo el encantamiento fidelio. Queremos que seas nuestro guardián. Acompáñanos ahora a la casa y podemos efectuar el hechizo.

Sirius miró a James.

.-.¡No puedo ser tu guardián!- gritó.- ¿Qué no puede serlo Albus?

.-.¡Queremos que seas tú!

Lily se alejó un poco de ambos hombres. Venía una discusión.

.-.¡No puedo ser tu guardián! . ¡Es demasiado peligroso!

.-.¡Pero tú no nos vas a traicionar! . ¡Estoy seguro!

.-.¡.¿Cómo sabes?.!- James miró sorprendido a su amigo.

.-.¿Qué quieres decir, Sirius?

.-.James, todo mundo va a saber que yo soy tu guardián. ¡Es lógico!

.-.¡No lo es!

.-.¡Dime alguien más en quien ambos confiarían!

.-.¡En Elinor!

.-.¡Que es mi prometida!- se le escapó a Sirius. Él y Elinor habían decidido casarse el día anterior.

Los dos hombres se miraron con furia.

.-.¡Entiende Prongs! . ¡Es demasiado peligroso! . ¡.¿Y si me atrapan los Mortífagos?.!

.-.¿Tratas de decirme que le darías a Voldemort nuestra ubicación?

.-.¡Claro que no! . ¡Pero ahora tengo un hijo en que pensar!

.-.¡Yo también! . ¡Pensé que no me defraudarías! . ¡Estoy poniendo mi vida en tus manos! . ¡.¿Quién mejor que tú?.!

Sirius miró a James con suavidad.

.-.Haz a Peter tu guardián secreto.

.-.¿Qué?- preguntó James.- ¿Peter?

.-.¡Sí! El jamás nos traicionaría James. ¡Jamás! . ¡Hazlo tu guardián secreto! . ¡Nadie creerá que es él! . ¡Yo mientras tanto me iré el del país y todos creerán que soy yo! . ¡Albus cree que soy yo!

James miró a Sirius y suspiró.

.-.¿Es lo que quieres?- preguntó.

.-.Sí, será mejor así, Prongs… además yo mismo pensaba esconderme también…

James miró a Sirius y asintió.

.-.¿Puedes buscar a Peter y decirle que nos vea en el pueblo?- preguntó Lily que ya planeaba ir a ver a su hermana.- Hoy a las ocho.

Sirius asintió. Miró a sus dos amigos.

.-.Nos volveremos a ver.- les aseguró. Se acercó a Lily y la abrazó, ella le dio un besó en la mejilla. Se arrodilló frente a Harry que le sonrió.

.-.Cuídate mocoso.- murmuró.- Nos veremos pronto.

Luego se giró a James. Ambos amigos se abrazaron.

.-.Te prometo que cenaremos juntos en Navidad. ¿Te gusta Dinamarca?

.-.Suena bien.- le dijo James con una sonrisa.

Sirius también sonrió y luego salió de la casa.

¿Cómo iban a saber que esa sería la última vez que se verían? . ¿Qué la siguiente vez dos de ellos estarían muertos? . ¿Cómo iban a saber que Peter era el traidor? . ¿Cómo iba a saber que pasaría más de diez años en Azkaban? . ¿Cómo iban a saber que morirían aquella noche? . ¿Cómo iban a saberlo¡El fin estaba sobre ellos y ellos sólo podían presentirlo!

* * *

.-.Señor.- murmuró Bellatrix Letrange con una sonrisa.- Peter Pettigrew ha llegado.

Voldemort hizo una seña para que lo dejaran pasar. Bella se arrodilló y le hizo, a su vez, una seña a un Mortífago que salió y entró después acompañado de Peter.

El antiguo merodeador hizo una reverencia ante Voldemort.

.-.¿Qué sucede¿Por qué haz venido a molestarme?

Peter temblaba.

_Confiamos en ti, Peter-_había dicho James.

.-.Mi señor, tiene información que asegura podrá interesarle.- dijo Bella.

.-.¿A sí?- Voldemort parecía complacido.- ¿Qué es Pettigrew?

_Gracias, Peter, te prometo que nos volveremos a ver. Sirius dijo que cenaríamos todos juntos en Navidad. Al parecer en Dinamarca. Prometo que cocinaré. _- había dicho Lily y Harry lo había mirado como si supiera lo que estaba por hacer.

.-.¡Habla!- gritó Voldemort.- ¡Crucio!

Peter gritó y se retorció. Cuando el efecto terminó levantó la vista. Tal vez no pasaría nada, tal vez ellos vencerían a Voldemort… tal vez lo perdonarían.

.-.Puedo.- comenzar.- Puedo...- guardó un momento de silencio.- darle a los Potter.

Tal vez volverían a sonreírle como media hora antes.

_.-.No olvides, Peter, que todo depende de ti.-_ La voz de Lily y sus sonrisa feliz.

Él era el único que sospechaba que no volverían a verse y no quería aceptarlo. ¡No podía! La risa de Voldemort llenó la sala. Peter bajó la mirada.

Él sí sabía que aquella sería la última noche…

Él sí…

¿Pero lo demás...?

¿Cómo podían saberlo ellos?

* * *

NA:

Allí está... El siguiente es el capitulo final de "¿De qué están hechos los sueños?"

¿Qué les ha parecido este capi? A mí me gustaron las preguntas después de cada escena... no sé... dan intriga o eso espero... pero bueno!.!

Del miércoles al sábado tendrán probablemente el capitulo final y después el epilogo que deben leer pues tendrá algo que estoy segura les encantará...

Ahora! Espero que estén listas para el final, que créanme es uno de los mejores capítulos que he escrito. Ya ahora están todas las piezas en el tablero... quien puede adivinar cuál es el secreto del caos... como se llega al mayor sacrificio? Cuál será la oferta?.? . ¿Cuál es el secreto del caos?

ADELANTOS: Bien, comenzamos con Sirius, seguimos a Elinor, luego Remus y finalmente la muerte de los Potter y el secreto del caos!.!.! El capitulo se llama "El poder del caos" y espero con ansias que lo lean...

RRS:

Gerulita: Tu rr está entre los tres más hermosos y halagadores que me han enviado. Me puse a gritar, porque hacía mucho que nadie me mandaba algo así... no puedo creer que te lo hayas leído completo! Y gracias por todas las felicitaciones y cumplidos. Te diré que el ff está terminado desde mayo y que desde entonces me dedico a escribir algo de mi autoría... ya tengo 9 capítulos... Tu rr me hizo saltar de gusto, hacía mucho que no recibía un halago tan grande... Me costó mucho el final, pero quedó como yo lo quería, al terminar pase doce horas sin poder creer lo que había pasado. Y seguire escribiendo, porque esto no lo voy a dejar, muchas muchisisimas gracias por uno de los rrs mas hermosos que me han enviado... gracias por el apoyo y espero que el final no te decepcione.

Kittyen: te hice llorar? No era esa mi intención, al menos no del todo -.- A esa frase la puse para ver quien se fijaba... lee el epilogo y averiguaras a que me refiero!Gracias por las felicitaciones... Y sí! Cada vez falta menos para HP6!

Ale: Ya te respondí tu rr por msn! Asi que no necesitas que lo escriba aquí o si? Gracias por el super rr que me alegra el día!

Gala Potter: Me alegra que te gustara. Sí... todos los destinos se entre mezclan, es como la muerte de Marina al morir ella los Potter ya estaban condenados. Sí, justo por eso era el hecho de que Bella y Remus hablaran. Me alegra que te gusten los capis finales.. el final según yo es el mejor capitulo que he escrito... ya me dirás si es cierto o no! Ojala este también te guste!

Niniel204: Si? Te gusto? Que bueno! Si... pero es cierto que Remus se queda solo... eso todo mundo lo sabe... Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado tanto!

Andita: Sí, Remus es el último que queda. Pues no ellos no los ves como familia feliz hasta el final... pero la escena de Elinor y Sirius en este capi es bonita no es asi? Si, Sirius esta mejor con Elinor, pero no podemos olvidarnos de Sara... no, no. Me alegra que te gusten las batallas! Yo luego en ella y ojala este cpai tm te guste

Bueno bueno nos veremos entonces!

Syringen

(Bueno supongo que saben que el siguiente es el último capi. Así que, para qué decirlo)


	28. El Poder del Caos

Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece.

_Dedicado a Carlos Meza por su ayuda en la corrección de la primera parte de esta historia y a Alicia mi beta._

**AVISO:**

El siguiente capitulo es probablemente el más triste de este ff (ya de por sí triste).

Tomen sus precauciones y preparsense para el final.

**

* * *

**

**¿De qué están hechos lo sueños?**

**II**

**El material de los Sueños. **

* * *

**Capitulo Final**

El poder del caos.

La lluvia caía sobre la carroza negra tirada por caballos invisibles. El aire la movía y silbaba. El cochero estaba envuelto en muchos impermeables y se movía de un lado a otro con la carroza para no perder el frío.

Adentro sentado en un campo mágico que no lo dejaría salir jamás de aquel lugar hasta llegar a su destino estaba un hombre. Tenía la cabeza gacha y sus manos sobre su cara. Estaba vestido como los prisioneros de Azkaban y ya estaban tatuados por todo su cuerpo los símbolos que le darían su identidad.

Era Sirius Black quien lloraba amargamente sentado en aquella carroza que se tambaleaba bajo la tormenta. La lluvia entraba por pequeños agujeros y lo empapaba, el aire también se filtraba y se adentraba en su cuerpo.

El hombre no lo notaba. Tenía sobre él un dolor mayor que aquella simple lluvia, había perdido a sus amigos, a su prometida, su vida, sus sueños. Sólo le quedaba la cruel promesa de Azkaban. Todos lo creían un criminal. ¡Cumpliría una cadena perpetua en aquel hoyo por algo que no había hecho!

No, sí lo había hecho. ¡Era su culpa! . ¡Era su culpa que James y Lily estuvieran muertos! Por eso lloraba amargamente, era culpable, de una u otra forma era culpable. Estaba rodeado de Aurors. Alguna vez había sido parte de ellos. Él también había acompañado criminales hasta la prisión.

Los oía murmurar, ellos sabían quien era, su fama de Auror seguía en boca de todos… pero pronto eso sería olvidado y él se convertiría en un asesino. Tendría la fama de un asesino. ¡James y Lily estaban muertos! . ¡James su mejor amigo estaba muerto! Se giró y golpeó la pared detrás de él antes de lanzar un gemido. ¡Lily, la bondadosa Lily, la dulce Lily… se había ido! . ¡Era tan irreal! . ¡Tan absurdo! . ¡Los había visto el día anterior! . ¡Había hablado con ellos! . ¡.¡No podían estar muertos!.! . ¡No podían!

.-.Se arrepiente de lo que hizo, seguro…- oyó una voz.

.-.Está loco, seguro que sigue creyendo que Voldemort regresará.- Un escalofrío recorrió a todos los Aurors.

¡Voldemort! Él los había matado y había muerto. El mundo mágico había tenido que sacrificar a las dos mejores personas de ese lugar para que Voldemort se fuera. ¡.¿Por qué no había aceptado ser el guardián?.! . ¡.¿Por qué había desconfiado de Remus?.! . ¡.¿Por qué jamás se la había ocurrido que fuera él?.! . ¡.¿Por qué?.!

Y ahora había dejado a Elinor sola, había perdido a sus amigos, era culpado de asesino. ¡Remus se había quedado solo! . ¡Maldita maldición! . ¡Maldita generación de la soledad! . ¡.¿Por qué ellos?.! . ¡.¿Por qué?.!

Peter…

¿Por qué los había traicionado? . ¿Por qué había vendido a los Potter? Sirius no entendía no podía entender. ¡Algún día mataría a Peter! . ¡Lo haría! . ¡Por todo lo que había hecho! . ¡Por ser una rata traidora! . ¡Por todo!

Se quedó sentado en aquel lugar llorando la pérdida de su vida. Llorando como jamás lo había hecho antes.

Sirius Black era ahora para todos el terrateniente de Voldemort… un asesino.

Las caras de sus amigos, de todos aquellos que había querido pasaban frente a sus ojos con rapidez. Sus palabras llenaban sus oídos.

Remus, el fiel Remus. ¡.¿Por qué había desconfiado de él?.! . ¡.¿Por qué?.! . ¡.¿Por qué?.!

Alessandra que siempre lo había ayudado y ya no estaba, que se había ido. ¡Ella hubiera sabido que Peter los traicionaría! . ¡Ella lo hubiera sabido! . ¡Ella!

James, su mejor amigo.

Lily, aquella mujer de alma dulce y corazón inquebrantable.

Elinor, su amada Elinor, **su **Elinor. ¡Ella que tenía a su hijo dentro! . ¡Ella que había llorado su perdida! . ¡Ella que no lo creería culpable! . ¡Ella, hermosa, fiel, amable! . ¡Ella que jamás lo había dejado! . ¡Ella a la única persona que había amado hasta la locura! . ¡Ella que era todo para él! . ¡.¿Qué era?.! . ¡Seguía siendo, lo sería por siempre, aunque se pudiera en esa celda! . ¡Aunque muriera de dolor! . ¡Aunque perdiera la cordura! . ¡Todos estarían allí! . ¡No lo dejarían jamás! . ¡Y ella estaría allí! . ¡Ella que no creía que él era el traidor! . ¡Ella que sabía que era Peter!

¡Peter!

Lanzó un grito lastimero.

¡Peter!

¡Peter!

Peter.

¿Por qué? . ¿Por qué?

Los había traicionado, los había dejado, había vendido a Lily y James. ¡.¿Por qué?.!

Peter, el pequeño Peter. Peter, el asustadizo Peter.

¡.¿Por qué?.!

Sirius Black lanzó otro grito y se inclinó sobre sí mismo.

¿Por qué?

Cerró sus ojos y trató de aferrarse a ese recuerdo. Al dolor que le había azotado el pecho al llegar a la casa donde habían estado los Potter. ¡Al verlos muertos! . ¡Al descubrirlos muertos!

Trató de aferrarse al dolor, a la locura que lo había llenado, al deseo de venganza. ¡Peter! Se vengaría de Peter. No importara que le tomará toda su vida, saldría de esa celda y lo perseguiría.

¡Peter! . ¡.¿Por qué?.! . ¡Oh, Peter! . ¡.¿Por qué?.!

Lanzó un nuevo grito. Los Aurors lo miraron sorprendidos. Sirius Black golpeó una vez más aquellas paredes. Fue tanta la fuerza que utilizó que el vehículo se tambaleó.

Los Aurors se precipitaron sobre él. Trataban de detener a aquel furioso convicto. Las maldiciones aturdidoras le dieron varias veces.

Sirius cerró sus ojos. Antes de caer en aquel estado sin sentimiento vio de nuevo a Peter, en la mitad de la calle...

Llegó al puesto que Peter tenía que ocupar y no lo encontró. ¡No estaba allí! . ¡Peter era el traidor! . ¡Tenía que llegar con los Potter tenía qué! Pero llegó muy tarde. Allí estaban, muertos... muertos. Lloró amargamente. Sirius Black le había dado su motocicleta a Hagrid y se había quedado en aquel lugar ha llorar a sus amigos. Pero pronto levantó la cabeza y miró al cielo. ¡Eso no se quedaría así! . ¡NO!

Corrió como perro hasta Londres. Seguía la pista de Peter. La seguía como un loco. Le había aullado a la tormenta. ¡James y Lily muertos! . ¡No era real! . ¡Era sólo una pesadilla!

Lo encontró por fin. En una calle transitada. ¡La ciudad estaba de fiesta! . ¡No importaba que los Potter ya no estuvieran! Se convirtió en un humano.

Era casi medio día. Corrió hacia aquel hombre de baja estatura.

.-.¡.¡Peter!.!- gritó con fuerza.

El hombre se giró y palideció.

.-.Sirius.- murmuró. Por su cabeza pasaban todos los planes posibles para alejarse de él.

Sirius sacó su varita y le cerró el paso con un hechizo. ¡No importaban los muggles! . ¡No importaba nada! . ¡Ese no era Peter! . ¡Aquel que había matado a Lily y James no podía ser Peter! . ¡No! . ¡No!

.-.¡.¿Cómo pudiste?.!- gritó entonces Peter sacando su varita.- ¡.¿Cómo pudiste matarlos Sirius?.! . ¡A James y a Lily! . ¡Ellos confiaron en ti! . ¡.¿Cómo pudiste?.!

.-.¡Cállate!- Sirius lanzó un nuevo rayo, pero este llegó muy tarde. Una explosión sacudió el lugar. Gritos, sangre, fuego. Sirius comenzó a reír.- ¡Que inteligente!- gritó.- ¡Que inteligente!

Cayó de rodillas sobre el pavimento. Gritó con furia las mismas palabras entre risas lunáticas. La lluvia comenzó a caer sobre él. Una sombra se acercaba por detrás. Aún no era el ministerio, no.

.-.¡Sirius!- el hombre se volteó. Reía, reía. El ministerio se acercaba. ¡Que inteligente había sido Peter! . ¡Peter!

La sombra cayó de rodillas junto a él y sólo entonces Sirius pudo ver la cara de Elinor, quien repetía su nombre.

Sirius Black abrió los ojos. Fue arrojado a una celda.

.-.Púdrete en este lugar.- le dijo una voz que no reconoció.

La sensación fría de los dementores lo llenó. Pero no había nada que quitarle a ese ser. Ya antes se le había arrancado el alma y la vida. ¡Ya desde antes todo lo que lo llenaba era dolor y deseo de venganza!

Nadie notó el brillo feroz en su mirada. Nadie notó nada cuando gritó y se arrojó contra la reja que de un latigazo lo regresó al suelo. Sirius no se levantó de nuevo.

Cerró sus ojos con dolor. ¡No permanecería en ese lugar! . ¡Él se vengaría¡Vengaría su vida perdida! . ¡Vengaría a su querida Elinor! . ¡Vengaría a Lily y James! . ¡Vengaría a Harry! . ¡Vengaría a Remus! Y sobre todo vengaría al pequeño Peter, aquel que ya había muerto.

Y ahora lo sabía. Sólo conseguiría su victoria al matar al demonio que vivía en su antiguo amigo. ¡Los vengaría! . ¡Algún día se vengaría!

Sirius Black volvió a llorar.

* * *

Las paredes eran de un blanco enfermizo. Acolchonadas, pero frías. Ella estaba allí. Acostada con la mejilla sobre el piso blanco. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con suavidad. Su pecho subía y bajaba en un ritmo constante. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Su cabello estaba esparcido a su alrededor. Se veía desorganizado y descuidado. Estaba pálida y delgada. Sus ojos tenían debajo unas suaves ojeras que delataban las noches sin dormir.

Abrió un ojos con suavidad. Era de un gris que había perdido toda emoción. Un gris vacío. Su alma se había convertido en un poso de tristeza que no tenía fondo. Sus sueños se habían ido y había dejado como único indicio una mancha nublosa en sus ojos.

A penas y se movió. Giró la cabeza y miró la comida en la bandeja. Los cubiertos que brillaban, pero que no eran de metal. La comida que humeaba, pero que no era apetitosa. El agua transparente, que no sabía a nada. Nada... ya nada sentía, ya nada reconocía y sólo habían pasado dos años desde aquel cruel y terrible día. Dos años que se habían llevado toda su juventud y alegría. Elinor Dashwood había perdido por fin su sonrisa. Estaba vestida de blanco y le dolía todo su cuerpo.

Miró con los ojos perdidos hacia el cristal que la separaba de la libertad. Libertad que ya había olvidado.

Lo había perdido todo. A sus amigos. James y Lily ya no estaba, ya nunca estarían allí con ella... Lanzó un gemido. Sirius, Sirius que añoraba a cada minuto y segundo. Sirius que era todo en lo que podía pensar. En él y en su hijo perdido. ¡Había creído que iba a ser feliz! . ¡Había creído que estaría con su hijo, que se casaría con Sirius! . ¡Lo había creído! Lanzó un nuevo gemido. La vida le había quitado hasta a su bebé. Hasta esa pequeña felicidad le había sido arrebatada. ¡No quedaba nada! . ¡Nada!

Y había terminado allí. En ese lugar de paredes blanquecinas. ¡La creían loca! . ¡La creían desubicada! Ella había gritado que Sirius era inocente. Había tratado con todas sus fuerzas de convencer al mundo. De nada se le pudo culpar, pero prefirieron internarla en ese lugar diciendo que estaba loca.

¡No lo estaba!

Sirius no era el traidor.

¡No!

No.

Recordaba lo que le había susurrado antes de obligarla a partir. Recordaba como si hubiera pasado sólo horas antes sus gritos, sus palabras, sus lágrimas. Recordaba la lluvia. El recuerdo la llenaba, la invadía a cada momento. Era lo único que le quedaba de Sirius... de aquel que amó siempre, de aquel con quien deseaba estar el resto de su vida. Lanzó un gemido más doloroso todavía que el anterior. Se arrastro hasta le vidrio y pegó la cara contra el frío cristal. Ya ni siquiera podía llorar. Golpeó levemente el cristal. Miró el lugar con pena y dolor. Miró la comida y alargo el brazo para tomar aquel cuchillo de plástico.

Hacía tanto que no lo hacía. Hizo una ilusión. Tan real que hasta sintió el frío, tan real que hasta pensó que sucedía. Hasta creyó que el cuchillo brillaba ante el reflejo de las lámparas. Creyó que refulgía y que en él yacía su libertad perdida. Un frío la lleno. Luego se pegó contra el vidrio recordando el momento que la atormentaba cada segundo. ¡Sirius!

.-.Sirius.- murmuró... sus fuerzas se iban. Cerró sus ojos y se perdió en el recuerdo. Sirius y su sonrisa, Sirius y sus gritos...

Sirius...

Sirius.

Elinor Dashwood buscó a Sirius por todo Londres hasta dar con él. Fue la explosión la que llamó su atención. Había olvidado la varita así que tardó bastante en llegar hasta allí. Por el camino comenzó a llover. Corrió cada vez más rápido hasta dar con él, con su figura y sombra. Reía con los ojos fijos en el pavimento.

.-.¡Sirius!- gritó. El parecía no oírla. Apresuró el paso gritando su nombre hasta llegar con él. Se resbaló y quedó de rodillas a su lado.- Sirius. Sirius.

Repitió el nombre varias veces antes de que él la mirara.

.-.Sirius.- volvió a mascullar.

.-.El ministerio se acerca y ellos están muertos.- Se oyeron ligeros plops.

.-.¡Sirius!

El hombre tomó sus manos y dijo con autoridad.

.-.Fue Peter.

Elinor lo miró sin entender.

.-.Fue Peter.- repitió Sirius.- ¡Peter!

Y luego rió. Elinor se soltó y lo abrazó.

.-.Sirius¿qué sucede?

.-.Fue Peter.

Se oyeron pasos detrás de ellos. Unos brazos la tomaron y la alejaron de Sirius. Cayó sobre un charco.

.-.Sirius Black.- oyó que la voz decía.- Está usted arrestado por asesinato a Peter Pettigrew y por haber entregado a los Potter a Lord Voldemort.

.-.¡No!- se escuchó gritar Elinor. Sirius seguía riendo. Parecía no entender. Elinor se atravesó entre aquel Auror y Sirius.- ¡No!

Volvieron a levantarla y alejarla. Indefensa miró como se llevaban a Sirius. Se levantó y los siguió. Allí estaba el "coche" con el que se llevarían a Sirius.

.-.¡Sirius! . ¡Sirius!- comenzó a gritar. En un intento desesperado se lanzó a los brazos de Sirius que pareció despertar. Cayeron ambos sobre el fango, cerca de una alcantarilla.

.-.Elinor.- murmuró.- Elinor...

.-.Sirius, no me dejes... Sirius, no te vayas... sé que no eres el culpable... sé que no lo eres.

Dos Aurors trataron de separarlos. Elinor y Sirius forcejearon contra ellos. A ella la cargaron alejándola de él, a él sólo trataron de aturdirlo.

.-.¡Sirius! . ¡Sirius!- comenzó a gritar, trataba de soltarse, de correr hacia él, pataleando con todas sus fuerzas.- ¡.¡SIRIUS!.!

Una estallido sonó. Los captores de Elinor la soltaron y fueron catapultados hacia atrás. La mujer corrió hasta Sirius. Trató de tocar su mejilla con la punta de los dedos. Un hechizo aturdidor la golpeó.

.-.¡Sirius!- ya lloraba, ya sufría...- ¡Sirius!

El hombre fue arrojado dentro de la carroza. Elinor quedó de rodillas a la mitad de la acera. Se sentía desfallecer.

.-.¡.¡SIRIUS!.!- gritó a la nada y la lluvia mientras se perdía en la oscuridad.

Elinor Dashwood ahogó un quejido y se dejó resbalar por el vidrio. Ahora lo entendía. Peter había sido el traidor. Lo entendía y ya nadie más podría saberlo. ¡Ya nadie!

.-.Sirius.- fue su última palabra. Después cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar. Aquel nombre suspirado quedó en el aire.

Cuando quince minutos después entró una enfermera encontró a Elinor Dashwood muerta. Su corazón que de dolor había dejado de latir había sido la causa de su muerte. Pero para los curanderos habían sido las cortadas en sus muñecas las que le habían matado. El cuchillo fue encontrado a su lado. Ya no era de plástico sino de metal... un metal frío y cubierto de sangre... la última ilusión de Elinor, dejó de ser eso y se convirtió en algo real... libertad.

* * *

Remus Lupin estaba acostado en su cama. Mira el techo con los ojos inyectados de sangre. Aquella había sido la peor luna llena de su vida. ¡Tanto había pasado esas semanas! Las cortas y mordeduras más profundas que él se hubiera hecho llenaban su piel. De su mano colgaba una botella de whisky de fuego y a su alrededor había varias ya vacías.

Se la llevó a los labios y bebió un poco más del contenido que le calentó el cuerpo. ¡Se habían ido! . ¡Se había quedado solo! . ¡Solo!

Sirius estaba en Azkaban. Elinor estaba irreconocible. Lily y James estaban muertos. Sirius había matado a Peter. Alessandra también estaba muerta.

Lanzó un gemido lastimero. Sus sentidos ahogados por el alcohol no distinguían nada entre las tinieblas del cuarto.

Estaba perdido en su mente. En sus recuerdos que se mezclaban con la realidad. Una y otra vez llegaban unas palabras a su cabeza, pero ya no recordaba quien las había dicho, ya no.

_¿Sabes cuantos más seres queridos desaparecerán y se extinguirán sin que nosotros seamos capaces de decirles a la cara que los queremos? . ¡.¿Sabes cuantos de nosotros estarán aquí cuando Voldemort decida atacar?.! . ¡A quien más estamos destinados a perder! . ¡.¿A quien más?.!_

¡No había sido capaz de ayudarlos! . ¡No había sido capaz de seguirlos! . ¡No se quitaría la vida, era demasiado cobarde para eso! Pero ellos se habían ido. Sus voces se extinguían. Sólo él había visto el final. Sólo él había visto como todo había terminado.

¡.¿Cómo había podido Sirius traicionarlos?.! . ¡Sirius que odiaba la magia oscura! . ¡.¿Cómo?.! Lanzó un nuevo gemido.

_¿Sabes cuantos más seres queridos desaparecerán y se extinguirán sin que nosotros seamos capaces de decirles a la cara que los queremos?_

Se levantó con fuerza de la cama. El alcohol había tapado el dolor de su cuerpo. Lanzó un grito.

_¡.¿Sabes cuantos de nosotros estarán aquí cuando Voldemort decida atacar?.! _

¡Sólo él! . ¡Sólo él quedaba! . ¡Elinor estaba por ser enviada a un psiquiátrico! . ¡Sólo él! Estaría solo por siempre, únicamente él veía el final. Lanzó un grito de odio y golpeó la pared. ¡No era justo! . ¡.¿Por qué él?.! . ¡.¿Por qué?.!

_¡A quien más estamos destinados a perder! _

¡Ahora lo recordaba! . ¡Había sido Sirius! . ¡Sirius el que había gritado esas palabras! Lanzó un nuevo golpe contra la pared. Luego tomó la botella de whisky y la estrelló en el mismo punto. El líquido resbaló y le llenó la mano.

Remus cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar.

Días antes había sido llamado a San Mungo para reconocer a dos personas. ¡Dos personas que conocía bien! Había tenido que ir a ver a Alice y Frank que habían quedado idiotas después de todos los cruciatus. ¡Había perdido la memoria! . ¡No sabían quienes eran! . ¡No lo reconocían a él!

Lanzó un nuevo grito. Sus manos no sentían el dolor de los cristales. Su cerebro a penas y pensaba ya. ¡Demasiado dolor!

_¡.¿A quien más?.!_

¡.¿A quién más podía perder ahora?.! . ¡Ya todos se habían ido! . ¡Sólo él quedaba! . ¡Sólo él!

* * *

_¿Cuántos más estamos destinados a perder?_

_¿Cuántas veces más veremos hundirse a quienes queremos en una fosa sin fondo?_

_¿Cuánto más tendremos que esperar para girar y darnos cuenta que todo ha terminado, que somos libres de este poder infernal?_

_¿Por qué debemos cargar con la vida de todos sobre nosotros?_

_¿Por qué debemos ver morir a cuantos queremos y llegaremos a querer¿Cuántas veces más seremos incapaces de salvar una vida?_

_¿Cuántas veces más veré que la chispa de una vida se desmorona frente a mis ojos?_

_¿Cuántas veces más?_

Las palabras se perdieron en el viento. Los gritos, el dolor, la perdida. Todo quedó olvidado. La memoria traicionera de los hombres olvidaría a aquella generación. ¡Olvidaría aquellos que los ayudaron! . ¡Olvidaría!

Destinados a perderse del mundo, de las mentes, de todo. Morir para alcanzar libertad. Sufrir. ¡La generación de soledad, destinados a morir en vida y caer en infortunio sin final!

De ellos no quedan recuerdos. De ellos ya no quedan palabras, ya no se recuerdan sus hazañas.

Los único que siempre estará presente en la memoria de los magos sería aquella noche. Aquella noche de otoño dónde Voldemort desapareció. Se recordaría a Harry Potter y vagamente a sus padres. Se recordaría el asesino Sirius Black. Todos lo demás serían olvidados.

¡No importaba que dieron sus vidas y almas! . ¡No importaba el hecho de que dieron sus sueños! . ¡Ya nada importa! . ¡Ya nada! . ¡Los verdaderos héroes siempre parecen olvidarse!

De todo sólo queda un vago recuerdo...

El todo se vuelve nada...

La nada se vuelve todo...

_¿Cuántos de nosotros estaremos aquí para cuando llegue el final?_

* * *

James Potter le sonrió a Lily. Entró a la sala alumbrada por fuego y miró a su hijo sentado en la alfombra.

.-.¿No es hora de que se vaya a dormir?- preguntó extrañado.

La mujer le sonrió.

.-.Hoy podemos hacer una excepción.

James le sonrió. Caminó por el cuarto, miró las cajas que llenaban el lugar y luego miró a Harry. Lily lo observaba, sus ojos estaba fijos en él.

.-.¿Qué sucede?- preguntó extrañada.- ¿Pasa algo malo?

.-.No creo que no.- miró al niño y le hizo una caricia en el cabello antes de sonreírle a su mujer. Lily estaba en la mecedora y sonreía con dulzura. James se acercó a ella y la besó.

.-.Saldremos de ésta.- le prometió suavemnte.- Ya verás.

Lily asintió sin dejar de sonreír. Aunque en sus adentros sabía que James no creía lo que decía. ¿Habría llegado ya el final?

James se dejó caer en el sillón. Las luces y las risas de los niños habían cesado. Se alborotó el cabello como signo de preocupación.

Un maullido afuera le hizo girar su mirada hacia la ventana. Los cristales estaban empañados. Se levantó y acercó para poder ver bien lo que sucedía. Ladeó un poco su cabeza y entonces pudo verlo. Una sombra se acercaba. Sus ojos se abrieron con espanto.

.-.Peter.- masculló con tristeza antes de girarse.- Lily toma a Harry y vete.

La pelirroja se levantó con sorpresa.

.-.¿Qué?

.-.¡Toma a Harry y vete! . ¡Es él! . ¡Peter nos traicionó!

Lily dio unos pasos hacia él. Se oyó la explosión de la puerta que daba al jardín.

.-.¡No te dejaré solo!- chilló.- James...

.-.¡Toma a Harry y vete!- gritó.- ¡Házlo Lily!

La mujer asintió con dolor. Besó fugazmente a su marido, tomó al niño y corrió escaleras arriba.

James la siguió de cerca hasta el recibidor y la miró perderse en la cima de la escalera. Observó entonces la puerta de entrada, parecía que la temperatura había bajado varios grados. La manija comenzó a moverse lentamente. De pronto la puerta cayó al suelo, una sombra se erguía frente a él. Iba envuelta en una capa larga y negra.

.-.Voldemort.- murmuró James.

Una risa fría recorrió el lugar.

.-.James Potter.- dijo una voz helada, con prepotencia.- James Potter... nos volvemos por fin a encontrar. Te juro que esta será la última vez.

La figura sacó una varita y apuntó con ella a James, éste hizo lo mismo.

.-.¡No me dejaré vencer!

.-.Es muy tarde, Potter. No volverás a ver el sol. _Crucio._

James esquivó el ataque. La lucha no se alargó demasiado. Voldemort seguía siendo más fuerte que James, siempre lo había sido. Un hechizo petrificante le dio. Se quedó de pie en su lugar incapaz de moverse.

.-.¡Hoy morirás James Potter!

James supo enseguida lo que se avecinaba. Era la maldición asesina.

.-.¡No llegarás a ellos! . ¡Lo juro Voldemort! . ¡No llegarás a él!

La risa fría llenó su cabeza.

.-._Avada Kedabra_.

El rayo esmeralda iba hacia él. El tiempo pareció detenerse. Las caras y nombres de muchas personas pasaron por su cabeza. Sirius y Elinor cuyos futuros él no podía imaginar. Remus y Alessandra que habían perdido sus vidas de formas distintas. Y Peter... el fiel Peter. Una ira lo llenó. Pero se despejó en cuanto tuvo el siguiente rostro en su cabeza.

Lily...

Lily que le decía que lo quería. Lily que lo había besado. Lily que siempre lo había fascinado.

Lily

Lily... su Lily...

Miró su rostro por última vez. Sus ojos verdes que lo llenaban todo y que tomaban un color parecido al del rayo que se acercaba. Lily...

Lily y su mirada verde...

...esmeralda...

* * *

Lily Evans corrió escaleras arriba. Miró de soslayo a James antes de perderse en una esquina. Corrió por los pasillos buscando en su cerebro. ¡Había llegado la hora! . ¡Había llegado! . ¡.¿Cuál era el secreto?.!

Harry en sus brazos lloraba. Lily también estaba llorando. Escuchó a la distancia la puerta caer y se sintió desfallecer. ¿Cuál era el sacrificio? . ¡.¿Cuál?.!

Palabras y frases comenzaron a llenar su cabeza. Todo le daba vueltas. Iba hacia el cuarto de su hijo, pero sentía que nunca llegaría.

_La clave no está en la nada_

_Sino en el todo_

_La clave está en el principio_

_No en el final_

_La clave del todo está en sus ojos_

_No en los tuyos._

_La clave del mayor sacrificio no vive en ti_

_Sino en él._

¡La tonta profecía! . ¡.¿Cuál principio?.! Sentía como si el tiempo fuera más lento. Oía las maldiciones abajo.

Encuentra la forma de llegar al sacrificio supremo sin morir.

Oscuridad. Ya alguna vez había llegado allí. ¡Alguna vez! Aquella sensación la llenó. ¿Qué había hecho? Tomar toda la tristeza, todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento. Sintió de nuevo que había otra forma de llamar a las sombras, que había otra manera de hacerlas desaparecer. ¡.¿Cuál?.! . ¡.¿Cuál?.!

¡.¡Encuentra el secreto del mayor sacrifico!.! . ¡.¡Busca el todo!.! . ¡.¡Ya lo has encontrado antes!.!

Alessandra que le había mencionado el todo. ¡.¿Qué todo?.!

_Recuerda las claves del destino_

_La nada sólo puede ser creada_

_El todo sólo puede ser sentido_

¿La nada? Cuando se vaciaba creaba nada. ¡.¿Pero el todo?.! . ¡.¿A qué se referían todos con eso?.!

¡Te dimos las claves para el poder del Caos! . ¡Te mostramos el camino hacia el final! . ¡Ahora que se alza sobre ti, ya no puedes pararlo!

Las palabras de las sacerdotisas. ¿Qué claves? Sólo habían intentado hacerla feliz. ¡Sólo eso!

_Las profecías lo dices, tu corazón te lo grita, las sacerdotisas en Las Islas intentaron mostrarte el secreto. ¡No dejes que la última oportunidad del mundo se apague! _

¿Y eso¿Dónde lo había oído antes¿Dónde? Sentía que sabía el secreto, que en alguna parte de su mente estaba. ¡.¿Por qué no lograba encontrarlo?.!

Por fin llegó al final del pasillo. Entró a la habitación de Harry con el niño en sus brazos que lloraba. No sabía cuanto había pasado. Tomó su varita que había dejado allí hacía unas horas. Trató de desaparecer no pudo. ¡Había un hechizo sobre la casa! No había polvos flu, no había chimenea.

Corrió hacia la ventana y trató de abrirla. Estaba cerrada. Un grito llenó la casa y la sacudió. La risa fría de Voldemort la despertó de su ensueño.

Miró a su alrededor abrazando a Harry con todas sus fuerzas. ¡Ya venía! Lanzó un hechizo a la puerta, trató de protegerse y proteger a Harry colocándose tras la cuna, en una esquina.

_Lily. _

La pelirroja alzó la cara. Frente a ella había una mujer que creía haber visto antes.

_Soy Tirani y soy quien te dará tú última pista. James a muerto, tengo que apresurarme. _

.-.¡James no ha muerto!- gritó Lily pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

_Debes decidir bien. Debes decidir por el que tiene en sus ojos el secreto. Tienes que volver al principio. _

Lily ya no oyó más. La puerta del cuarto cayó de igual forma que la de la entrada. Lily se estremeció. Un rayo impactó en la cuna que explotó. Lily abrazó más a Harry para protegerlo.

.-.¡Entrégamelo!

.-.¡No! . ¡Mátame a mí! . ¡Es sólo un bebé! . ¡Mátame a mí!

Lily miró a Voldemort. Sintió como él se debatía.

.-.¡No tienes porque morir! . ¡Damw al niño, niña tonta!

.-.¡Mátame a mí! . ¡Llévame a mí!

El caos... el caos... sentía las sombras a su alrededor mientras gritaba, arrinconada en aquella esquina. ¡Ya James se había ido, ya nada importaba!

.-.¡.¡Llévame a mí!.!

_La clave no está en la nada_

_Sino en el todo_

.-.¡Dame al niño!

.-.¡JAMÁS!

_La nada sólo puede ser creada_

_El todo sólo puede ser sentido_

Sintió como todo en su cabeza se revolvía. Como el mundo se perdía.

.-.¡Haz lo que desees!

Lily supo lo que se acercaba. Trató de crear un escudo con el caos. No pudo. Trató de pedirle a las sombras que llegaran a ella, se negaron. Miró con sus ojos llorosos a su bebé que abrió los suyos en ese momento.

Harry...

Su respiración se cortó.

.-.¡Muere, Lily!

El tiempo pareció detenerse.

_La clave del todo está en sus ojos_

_No en los tuyos._

Miró los ojos de su hijo. Una explosión la llenó por dentro. Una felicidad inigualable. Todo el amor que sentía a Harry creó una burbuja en su interior. Su hijo lo era todo. ¡El todo! Miró enajenada al bebé.

_.-.¡Avada Kedavra! _

No prestó atención al grito y a la maldición. Se dejó llevar por todo lo que sentía dentro. Ese era su todo, el amor por aquel niño. Las sombras se abalanzaron sobre ambos y una voz llegó a los oídos de Lily.

_Ha llegado el momento final, Lily. ¡Decide! Se te hace la oferta. Decide entre ese niño y una vida nueva. Te la ofrecemos._- las voces de las sacerdotisas llenaron su cabeza.- _Una vida nueva, un nuevo principio... no más generación de soledad... no más profecías, no más caos, no más reina del caos. Eso sí, no podemos prometerte que todo quedará igual. Puede ser que jamás de él te llegues a enamorar, puede ser que jamás de ellas te hagas amigas... puede ser que jamás ha este niño tu concibas. _

¿Una vida nueva? . ¿Una vida nueva? Cerró sus ojos. ¡No podía! El todo comenzaba a crecer en su interior. La maldición iba hacia ella.

Oyó a James decirle que la amaba, a Elinor que jamás la había dejado. A Alessandra, a Remus, a Sirius...

¡Fue feliz! Entre tanto dolor fue feliz. Miró una vez más a Harry... Miró sus ojos verdes y su corazón pareció explotar de felicidad. ¡Iba a dar su vida por él! . ¡Iba a salvarlo a él! . ¡Iba a darle una vida, un mundo mejor a él que los merecía! . ¡Iba a morir por él en ese momento!

Gritó con fuerza cuando al maldición la golpeó. Las sombras la rodearon y sintió como todo se perdía y ella quedaba atrapada en aquella felicidad que sentía. En el amor que había sentido hacia todos.

_Ten cuidado y busca en el poder la solución_

_Busca en los heraldos tu corazón_

_Cuando lo halles y comprendas_

_Lo que un alma separada te cuenta_

_Entonces decide el sacrifico que has de realizar._

_Decide entre la oferta y el llanto de quien puedes llegar a amar_

_Cuando la última llegue_

_Las Islas para su muerte se prepararán_

_Y a la sacerdotisa enviarán_

_El poder ha de desaparecer y al abismo regresar_

_La primera reina ya fue condenada_

_Si la última decide bien,_

_Entonces la condena no caerá sobre los que en la Tierra quedan._

El caos llenó su ser y se dejó llevar por aquella felicidad. No sentía ya nada más, no pensaba en nada más. Abrió sus ojos y miró hacia el frente. ¡Ese era el secreto! . ¡El todo sólo puede ser sentido! . ¡El todo yacía en ella!

.-.¡.¡HARRY!.!

Su cabeza golpeó el suelo y ella se perdió en la oscuridad. Cuando abrió entonces sus ojos y miró a su alrededor descubrió que la bruma llenaba el lugar al que había llegado. Miró hacia la sombra que se acercaba. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

.-.James.- murmuró. Corrió hacia aquella figura gritando su nombre.- ¡James! . ¡James!

Él la recibió en sus brazos y le susurró al oído.

.-.Juntos por la eternidad...

Lily lo miró y la felicidad en ella creció. Lo abrazó. Su mente en su cuerpo mortal se perdió por fin. Todo en ella salió disparado, todo sentimiento, aquella felicidad suprema, aquel amor sin barreras... todo cubrió a Harry cuando Voldemort alzaba su varita hacia él. Al bebé había llegado el escudo más fuerte que podía existir y Voldemort había olvidado el sacrificio.

Así, mientras Lily y James se hundían en aquel vórtice de felicidad, mientras sus memorias se perdían en la nada, mientras sus mentes se alejaban y llegaban al principio, mientras todas las miradas, palabras y acciones caían en el olvido, en el mundo mágico se hizo el silencio.

_Terminado el 30/04/2005 a las 11:59 a.m._

* * *

**NA:**

Escribí este capitulo de corrido sin parar, sin parar siquiera para pensar. En pocas palabras cuando puse el punto el capitulo me mató. El epílogo ya estaba escrito y encontrarme que había llegado al final me dejó estupefacta. El final de Elinor yo ya lo conocía, pero fue una amiga la que me ayudó a poner los últimos detalles y sugirió que les diera un bebé.

Pero ya ha terminado y sólo queda el epílogo: El material de los sueños. Donde expongo mi infantil descripción de los sueños y una sorpresa más.

A todo el mundo que me ha acompañado durante este ff gracias y a todos los que alguna vez llegue hasta aquí, también les agradezco.

Por ahora sólo me queda contestar rrs y cerrar este capitulo diciendo lo siguiente. Al final n sé si James y Lily volvieron a encontrarse, eso se lo dejo a gusto de cada lector. Lo que sí sé es que Lily vio, al final de todo, cuando todo se perdía, a James... que él fue su último pensamiento, antes de regresar al principio.

Hasta el sábadao,

Syringen

RRS:

Andita: En realidad no me costó nada escribir el capi, había entrado a una fase en la que ya no pensaba a la hora de escribir... el final estaba demasiado cerca. Sí, Sirius hubiera sido un papá increíble. Ojalá que te haya gustado el capi. Ya terminó.

Kittyen: Me alegro que te gustara y espero que este te haya gustado también. Bueno como ves tu favor será tomado en cuenta, el sábado verás el epílogo. Y claro que lo haré por ti... haría cualquier cosa por mis lectoras.

Gala Potter: Sí, es triste, pero creo que este lo fue más. Gracias por las felicitaciones, ya viste que sucedió con Elinor. Bueno creo que la oferta que se le hizo era algo difícil de averiguar. Ojalá te haya gustado.

Flor: Creo que tuviste suerte al no tener que esperar. Sí, es un ff tan triste que no sé como pude escribirlo, porque mi existencia es de lo más feliz y apacible. Y eso de mejores... bueno gracias. Ya me dirás si lloraste con el capi, yo no pude... Gracias por las felicitación ya comencé un nuevo proyecto, llevo 12 capítulos y estoy feliz con él... por lo de Jk... bueno m has hecho sonrojar.

Ale¿Te hice llorar¿De nuevo? Oh, Ale... no es esa mi intención, pero salen tristes! Sí querida amiga, estas lcoa, porque el alma separada son Diana y Susan, aunque tiene sentido eso que estás diciendo. Bueno creo que estaré conectada y ojalá te encuentre, porque ya sabes que nos espera una laaaaaarga conversación.

Lady Lily: Gracias por tu rr, que es tan grande como lo esperaba. Sé que aún no he leído y que dije que lo haría ese día, siento no haberlo hecho... me remueve la conciencia, pero comencé (y cuando comencé me mandaron a dormir -.-) Bueno la sangre tampoco es de mi agrado a decir verdad, pero era algo que necesitaba allí y bueno... tuve que aguantarme... Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi de la muerte de Ale, fue vrddmente difícil de escribir... Por lo que dices veo que te encantó, lo escribí tratando de mostrar esa calma que hay antes de la tormenta, esa felicidad que parece se extinguirá con las primeras gotas... esa calma tan apacible que a veces sólo puede causar un sentimiento de "mala espina" de que algo anda mal y por lo que dices lo logré, lo cual me alegra profundamente. Eso de Sara, yo creo que también lo saqué de algún lado, pero tampoco sé de donde... Oh sí... ya en este capi viste a Eli y hubiera sido bueno... que sobreviviera... pero de pronto a uno se le quitan las ganas de vivir y mas cuando te creen loca.


	29. El material de los sueños

Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece.

_Dedicado a Carlos Meza por su ayuda en la corrección de la primera parte de esta historia y a Alicia mi beta._

**

* * *

**

**¿De qué están hechos lo sueños?**

**II**

**El material de los Sueños. **

* * *

**Epílogo**

El material de los sueños

_Marina O'Irshel (1955 – 1976)_

Murió durante la mayor batalla contra Lord Voldemort que se recuerda. Prometida de Peter Pettigrew y amiga de la vida, digna de Huffelpuff hasta el final.

_Alice (1954 - ?.?.?) y Frank Longbottom. (1950 - ?.?.?)_

Internos en San Mungo por el resto de su vida. No pueden reconocer a nadie, ni recordar quienes son o fueron. Su enfermedad es causada por Bellatrix Letrange quien les propinó cruciatus sin medida para tratar de encontrar la ubicación de su amo.

_Ingrid Mudlose (1954 – 1976)_

Murió en la mayor batalla contra Lord Voldemort que se recuerda. Fue Mortífaga aliada de Voldemort hasta minutos antes de su muerte cuando se unió al Dumbledore. Fue la hija de la Oscuridad y la que cargó con el mayor destino. Prometida de Lucius Malfoy.

_Elinor Dashwood (1954 – 1982)_

Murió en el hospital para "descarriados mentales" un año después de haber sido internada. Hasta el final sostuvo que Sirius Black, teniente de Voldemort, era inocente. Era la prometida del susodicho y amiga íntima de los Potter. No se pudo mostrar que estuviera aliada al Lord Oscuro.

_Peter Pettigrew (1954 – 1981)_

Murió a manos de Sirius Black, quien colmado de ira lo mató. Lo único que fue hallado de él fue un dedo. Black lo desintegro. Le fue otorgada la Orden de Merlín primera clase.

_Remus Lupin (1953 - ?.?.?)_

No se conoce su paradero. Quedó destrozado tras la muerte de todos sus amigos. Se sospecha que regresó a Normandia donde estudió después de su salida de Hogwarts.

_Sirius Black (1953 - ?.?.?)_

Cadena perpetua en Azkaban bajo el crimen de haber matado a doce muggles y un mago el día posterior a la caída de él-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Testigos oculares confirmaron que Black es también culpable de la muerte de los Potter. Es uno de los más custodiados ex-mortífagos de Azkaban.

_Alessandra Marie Ryddle (1953 – 1981)_

Murió a manos de Lord Voldemort semanas antes que los Potter. Se cree que los Potter se ocultaron, a raíz de esto. Era hija de Lord Voldemort, pero nunca se pudo probar más lazo que el odio. Se desconoce quien fue su madre.

_James Potter (1954 – 1981)_

Murió en batalla, defendiendo a su hijo (Harry James Potter) y su esposa (Lily Potter Evans) de Lord Voldemort. Demostró ser digno de Gryffindor hasta el final. Héroe del mundo mágico por más de una razón.

_Lily Potter (1954 – 1981)_

Murió defendiendo a su hijo (Harry James Potter) de Voldemort. Esposa de James Potter. Se le atribuye algún poder especial. Nada de esto ha podido ser comprobado.

Todos ellos sufrieron y murieron por una causa justa. Ojalá mis palabras no se pierdan y ellos jamás sean olvidados.

_Esto lo único que queda. Todo manuscrito de esa época se perdió. Sólo queda como vestigio El niño que vivió. _

**

* * *

**

**Noviembre 1ro, 1985**

**Los acantilados de Dover**

La noche estaba cercana. El cementerio casi se había vaciado. Habían pasado cuatro años desde la noche en que los Potter murieron y Sirius Black había sido encarcelado en Azkaban.

Ya para entonces ella estaba al corriente de la muerte de Elinor Dashwood dos años antes en un hospital psiquiátrico donde había sido culpada de loca. Pero ella sabía que no lo estaba, Elinor había tenido razón: Sirius no era el traidor.

La visitante traía varias cosas con ella. En una mano llevaba un ramo de Iris blancos y en la otra un papel que parecía arrancado de algún cuaderno. Caminó hasta el barranco. Cerca había una tumba, más grande que las demás y con mucha razón puesto que hay no descansaba una, sino dos personas.

_Lily y James Potter_

_1954 – 1981_

_Que su amor perdure para siempre, como su recuerdo en nuestros corazones. _

_Duerman en paz_

La visitante llevaba un vestido azul, tenía el cabello oscuro y no sonreía. Se arrodilló frente a la tumba y dejó sobre ella las flores que había estado cargando.

.-.Lily.- murmuró.- Sé que me escuchas, estoy casi seguras que puedes oírme.- suspiró.- También sé bien que crees que estoy muerta, pero todo fue gracia a mamá, ella me ayudó. A mamá y a James. No sé como supo que esa poción detendría el efecto de la maldición. Era una poción para drenar energía mágica. Se vertió en la sangre que salió de mi cuerpo y a través de eso me dreno magia. La reencarnación fue quien ayudó… cuando desperté estaba del otro lado del río, no podía recordar nada. Estaba en mi forma de animaga, así he estado hasta hace poco. Permanecí, podría decirse que, dormida. Sé que jamás me perdonarás no haber estado contigo al final, pero no había opción.

Alessandra Marie Ryddle fijó sus ojos azules en la tumba. Con sus dedos largos y algo pálidos siguió el contorno de las letras.

.-.Jamás conocí personas con destinos más injustos, Lils. Si hubiera sido por mí, tú y James hubiera vivido con Harry por siempre felices.- se limpió una lágrima que corría por su mejilla.- No sabes como te extraño. Remus y yo somos los únicos que quedamos. Por ahora me hago llamar Marie Ewan. Espero que no te importe, pero necesitaba un nombre ahora que volví. Remus no puede saber que estoy de regreso, no importa cuanto lo ame, no puedo volverlo a ver.

Se quedó callada. Apartó la vista de la tumba y miró el mar para calmar sus lágrimas.

.-.Voy a comenzar mi búsqueda. Voy a buscar a Peter por toda Inglaterra aunque en ello se me vaya la poca vida que me queda. Además creo que por fin entendí lo que me decía Miss Hallow, estoy casi segura de que Nelly está viva y la voy a encontrar. Aunque además de eso ya noada importa, Lily, la vida ya me ha lastimado tanto que no puede hacerme más daño. Me quedé sola.- una lágrimas resbaló por su mejilla.- apenas tengo treinta años y ya estoy sola, desvalida y con ganas de morir. ¿Quién desea ese futuro? Lo único que deseo es que ya llegue mi hora. Quiero descansar, el mundo pesa tanto.- suspiró otra vez.- Encontré algo, Lils y quise venir a responderte antes de que fuera muy tarde.

Alessandra tomó el papel y lo extendió, en él se veía la letra pequeña y fina de Lily que ponía preguntas sin fin.

_¿Y si la vida estuviera hecha de sueños? _

_¿Y los sueños de vida? _

_¿Y si el mundo en su propia forma es perfecto?_

_¿Si son así como deben ser las cosas por qué negarlas? _

_¿Si los sueños están para alegrarnos por qué deprimirnos si no se cumplen? _

_¿Si la vida nos a unido por qué querer negarlo?_

_¿De que están hechos los sueños?_

_¿Cuál es su material?_

.-.Querría poder contestarte todas, porque fuiste tú, bueno también James y Harry, quienes me dieron las respuestas. Aunque tampoco puedo darles sólo el crédito a ustedes. Todos me enseñaron, hasta Ingrid… sobretodo Ingrid. Sabes que es gracioso, preguntas cuál es el material de los sueños. Bueno Lily yo... yo creo que puedo decírtelo.

Alessandra le sonrió al sol que se ocultaba poco a poco con los ojos cristalinos y llenos de lágrimas.

.-.Los sueños están hechos de un material que nosotros no podemos ver ni sentir, pero sabemos que está hay. Están dentro de nuestra cabeza, toman fuerza cuando dormimos y nos entregamos a ellos. Los sueños son anhelos, fantasías, locuras, cosas imposibles, algo que nos impulsa a seguir, nos da confianza, nos da una razón para no rendirnos. Siempre hay algo para luchar, eso nos dicen los sueños, siempre hay algo más que hacer, que seguir. Siempre hay un nuevo sueño que tenemos que realizar.

Todas las vidas están hechas de sueños, Lily. Los sueños crecen, viven, respiran como un ser humano y también mueren. ¿Su material? Debe ser algo mágico, inigualable, como polvo de estrella, magia pura, esperanza embotellada. ¡Cualquier cosa!

Hizo una pausa.

.-.Es una fuerza que nos alienta a seguir adelante sin pedir nada a cambio. Son tan importantes como el aire y el agua, son lo que nos hace distintos. Todos me enseñaron eso. Ya no vivo como una máquina, ya no sueño lo que se supone que debo de soñar. Ahora corro tras mis propios deseos e ilusiones. ¡Cuántos nombres hay para llamar a los sueños! Los sueños están hechos de vida, Lily. Están hechos de emociones como el amor, la amistad y la esperanza. Fueron creados para mostrarnos aquello que en lo más profundo de nuestros corazones queremos y por eso sólo se nos presentan cuando dormimos. No tengo idea que son los sueños.- rió.- pero algo así deben ser. ¡Qué importa ahora!.¡Soy tan joven que ahora sólo quiero perseguirlos! Mi sueño, mi deseo, mi ilusión… ay Lily, quiero ver como mi padre cae, quiero sentir que hubo un final, que llegue al final. Quiero ver mi último amanecer y pensar que ya no me queda nada. ¡Quiero ver a Remus una vez más antes de morir!

Alessandra se inclinó y depositó con cuidado un besó sobre la fría tumba.

.-.Sé que estarás bien. Todos están allá contigo Lily, James, Ingrid, Elinor, seguramente el Peter que conocí en Hogwarts también los acompaña. No pierdan la fe en mí, por favor. Yo veré el final por todos ustedes que merecían verlo. Buscaré a Nelly. Además he oído muchos rumores, hay quien dice que la hija de Elinor está viva y no murió. Si está viva yo voy a encontrarla. Juntas, Nelly, Sara y yo vamos a jugar con el destino, como tu querías. Cuidaré a Harry, lo haré de lejos, nadie sabrá que estoy viva (tal vez, sólo Remus). Ahora tengo que irme, Lily. Mientras no esté segura de que mi padre está muerto no podré unirme a ustedes. Cuídala, James. Sé que la eternidad nunca los separará. Sé que seguiremos viéndonos.- para ahora Alessandra ya lloraba y gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.- nos veremos en mis sueños. ¡Ya espero el momento de dormir para que estemos todos juntos!- rió.- Ahora me voy.

Se levantó y miró una vez más el papel en sus manos.

.-.Los sueños están hechos de vida y la vida está hecha de sueños, nada más simple.- y con una sonrisa dejó volar el papel hacia el mar azul que en ese momento se veía rojo por el sol que ya se ocultaba.

Luego, sin más, se alejó hacia la noche que caía. Nadie volvió a ver a Alessandra Ryddle (que desde aquel día siguió el camino de las estrellas). Remus Lupin conocería años después a Marie Ewan y después de despedirse, él también perdería la pista de la misteriosa joven.

Pero, mientras se alejaba para perderse en la neblinosa Inglaterra, el viento hizo desprender del ramo los pétalos de las flores. Blancos como copos de nieve revolotearon hacia el mar de fuego. Son mensajeros de esperanza. No todo está perdido aún, mientras haya alguien que crea.

Donde hay sueños, hay esperanza.

* * *

NA: Está terminado.

Sólo voy a despedirme y darles las gracias a todas las personas que han seguido este fic.

A todos los lectores les agradezco muchísimo su apoyo durante todo el tiempo que duró este ff, que al principio no tenía trama y terminó siendo lo mas grande y extenso que he escrito nunca... (mil páginas... pueden creerlo?)

La explicación de arriba es una tontería infantil, pero tengo 15 años y sé tan poco sobre la vida como sobre cualquier otra cosa. No sé si sean los sueños, pero hay una cosa que nos hace siempre levantarnos y seguir... algo que nuestro, que nadie puede quitarnos y que cuando se pierde deja un enorme vacío.

Traté lo mejor que pude de decir cuál era el material de los sueños... y creo que esta explicación era la que mejor quedaba con el fic (y también con mis creencias)

Seguiré escribiendo aunque no creo que vuelva escribir algo tan extenso, al menos como ff. Estoy comenzando trabajos de mi autoría, pero aún tengo dos ffs que terminar... aunque tal vez debería volverlos a comenzar :P por ahora no sé...

No veremos pronto...

Gracias a todos por su apoyo y por haber leído esta mounstrocidad.

Se despide y cierra ¿De qué están hechos los sueños?

Syringen


End file.
